


Srebrny medal

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [17]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: After Copa America 2016, Blond Messi, Coming Out, Dating, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gerard nie jest piłkarzem, Idiots in Love, Leo jest, M/M, Puyol dalej gra dla Barcy, Secret Relationship, Smut, alternative universe, bo tak, językowo pomieszane tagi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 109,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po kolejnej porażce w finale, Leo spotyka Gerarda, swojego pełnego entuzjazmu, opiekuńczego fana, któremu udało się zrobić coś, czego po meczu nie potrafił nawet jego najlepszy przyjaciel Kun - rozśmieszył go. Jakakolwiek relacja z fanem jest zawsze niebezpieczna, ale Leo nie jest w stanie wypuścić z rąk mężczyzny, który może być lekarstwem na jego smutki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Srebrny medal

Dziwnie było cierpieć z powodu porażki, gdy to nie ty przegrałeś ani nawet nie twoja drużyna. Najgorsze było to, że nie ważne jak mocno się próbowało, to uczucie nie znikało. Starał sobie racjonalnie tłumaczyć, że nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, że to tylko mecz. Tylko mecz, ale jaki – finał. Znowu przegrany przez Argentynę.

Był na wszystkich trzech, za każdym razem licząc na to, że się uda. I za każdym razem kończył z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem porażki ciążącym mu na sercu. Argentyna nie była jego narodem, jej zawodnicy w większości obchodzili go tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. W większości, bo było tam dwóch graczy, którzy obchodzili go bardziej niż jego własna drużyna narodowa. Na jednego z nich właśnie patrzył.

Leo Messi zawsze jawił się jako osoba nieśmiała, ale mimo wszystko silna charakterem. W tym momencie jednak nie było w nim nic z człowieka, który co roku prowadził swoją drużynę do kolejnych zwycięstw. Wyglądał teraz na mniejszego niż był naprawdę. Przygnębiony i przybity stał w rogu jakiejś uliczki. Twarz miał zasłoniętą kapturem, ale jedna rzecz zdradzała jego tożsamość i nie był to wzrost. Prawie przeoczył ten szczegół, gdy równie przygnębiony co sam przegrany zmierzał właśnie do hotelu.

Srebrny medal, to go zdradziło. Kolejny do kolekcji, lepszy niż brąz, ale nie tak dobry jak złoto. Coś musiało być na rzeczy w teorii o tym, że najbardziej rozczarowani są zawsze srebrni medaliści. Tak blisko, ale nie dość blisko, dobrzy, ale nie wystarczająco. W przypadku Leo było nawet jeszcze gorzej, bo był po prostu najlepszy i zasłużył na ten cholerny złoty krążek. Był wystarczająco dobry, ale nie był wystarczająco blisko. Nigdy wystarczająco blisko.

Powinien się odwrócić i odejść, zostawić Leo w spokoju, ale nie potrafił tego zrobić jako fan i jako normalny, posiadający empatię człowiek. Kiedy zrobił krok w stronę załamanego piłkarza, było już za późno na wycofanie się. Leo go usłyszał i spojrzał na niego spanikowany, by zaraz potem spiorunować go wzrokiem, obracając się w jego stronę całym ciałem. Musiał się przestraszyć.

\- Um, cześć – przywitał się łagodnie, starając się wyglądać jak najmniej groźnie. Dosyć późna pora raczej temu nie sprzyjała, ale miał nadzieję, że chociaż pasiasta, błękitno-biała koszulka, którą miał na sobie pomoże udowodnić, że nie ma złych zamiarów.

\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał podejrzliwie Leo, chowając medal do kieszeni. Trochę już ochłonął po meczu, nie miał już załzawionych oczu, był po prostu smutny, ale teraz próbował to ukryć.

\- Zobaczyłem cię tu samego i pomyślałem, że sprawdzę, czy wszystko okej – wyjaśnił szczerze. Widok idola w takim stanie sprawiał, że ta porażka bolała jeszcze bardziej niż pięć minut temu.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

Messi odwrócił się do niego plecami, najwyraźniej nie czując już z jego strony żadnego zagrożenia. Teraz chciał, żeby sobie poszedł, ale on należał do upartych.

\- Współczuję finału – powiedział, od razu żałując swoich słów. Nie mógł wybrać głupszych, kto w takim stanie chce słyszeć coś takiego z ust obcego faceta?

\- Dzięki – odparł smutno, zapewne nawet nie mając siły na to, by się wściekać na jego żałosne próby pocieszania go.

\- Jestem Gerard – przedstawił się. Sam nie wiedział, co chce tym osiągnąć, ale wiedział, że nie może zostawić teraz drugiego mężczyzny samego. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby go jakoś nie pocieszył. – Jestem twoim wielkim fanem, ale to zapewne już zauważyłeś.

Leo znów stanął do niego przodem i przyjrzał mu się, zatrzymując wzrok na koszulce, nie powiedział nic jednak.

\- Wiesz – odezwał się znowu. – Nie ładnie jest się nie przedstawiać.

\- Wiesz kim jestem.

\- To nowa wymówka na brak kultury?

Kącik ust Messiego drgnął nieznacznie, po chwili przeradzając się w pełnoprawny uśmiech. Gerard nigdy nie był z siebie tak dumny, jak w tej chwili. Jakimś cudem udało mu się rozśmieszyć faceta, który był na granicy załamania psychicznego po kolejnej porażce.

\- Leo Messi – przedstawił się i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.

Chociaż nie miał co do tożsamości drugiego mężczyzny żadnych wątpliwości, dopiero teraz, gdy ten podał swoje imię i nazwisko dotarło do niego tak naprawdę, z kim ma do czynienia.

\- O mój boże, to naprawdę ty – powiedział zachwycony. – W pierwszej chwili miałem wrażenie, że to sen albo halucynacja, czasem mi się zdarzają. Nie, czekaj. To zabrzmiało dziwnie.

Uśmiech Leo tylko się powiększył.

\- Trochę tak – przyznał, zabierając rękę, której Gerard nawet nie zdążył uścisnąć, zbyt podekscytowany całym spotkaniem. – Pewnie chciałbyś autograf.

\- Byłoby miło, ale nie zamierzam cię męczyć, gdy jesteś w takim stanie.

W ogóle nie myślał o autografie, gdy zdecydował się porozmawiać, chciał tylko rozweselić człowieka przeżywającego ciężkie chwile.  Był w tym dobry.

\- To żaden problem – powiedział nie przestając się uśmiechać. Było w tym uśmiechu coś smutnego, ale lepszy taki niż żaden. – Rozciągnij koszulkę.

\- Zawsze nosisz ze sobą flamastry? – zapytał, gdy Leo wyciągnął jeden z kieszeni.

\- Czasami – odparł i podpisał się tuż pod herbem argentyńskiego związku piłki nożnej.

\- O rany, dzięki. Mam już autograf Iniesty i nawet selfie z Puyolem, udało mi się go dorwać przed Ciutat Esporitva, ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę miał też twój autograf. – Cały uradowany, nie mogąc ustać w miejscu, przyjrzał się podpisowi, chwilowo zapominając o swoim rozmówcy. – Dobrze, że nie spociłem się za bardzo na meczu, byłoby szkoda zmywać ten autograf w praniu.

\- Byłoby – zgodził się i zerknął na zegarek w telefonie. – Muszę już iść, niedługo mamy samolot.

\- Oh, jasne – przytaknął, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na kończenie trwającej konwersacji.

\- Dzięki za rozmowę. Poczułem się trochę lepiej.

Ból po porażce nieco zelżał, gdy usłyszał szczere wyznanie Leo. Cieszył się, że mógł mu pomóc, przy okazji pomagając samemu sobie.

\- Nie ma za co.      

Leo przeszedł obok niego bez słowa, ale nim zniknął za rogiem, zatrzymał się jeszcze i wyciągnął coś z kieszeni bluzy.

\- Jeszcze jedno…

W pierwszej chwili nie zareagował, gdy zadyndał przed nim srebrny medal Copa America. Co miał z nim zrobić? Dotknąć? Zabrać?

\- Um…

\- Możesz go wziąć – powiedział Leo z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, jakże innym od tego smutnego, który jeszcze przed chwilą nosił na ustach.

\- Ale to twój medal – zauważył zszokowany. Jego największy idol dawał mu w prezencie swoją nagrodę za podium, to już musiał być sen.

\- Mam już taki, tylko z inną datą. Poza tym, możesz mi go oddać przy okazji.

Nie chcąc zatrzymywać Leo dłużej, by nie spóźnił się na samolot, niepewnie wyciągnął rękę w stronę medalu.

\- Ostrożnie – odezwał się znowu Messi, gdy miał już zacisnąć palce na krążku.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież się nie zniszczy.

Leo tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Jak na osobę załamaną uśmiechnął się wiele razy w ciągu tych kilku minut i to dzięki niemu. Dawno nic mu tak nie podbudowało ego.

Chociaż wciąż nic nie rozumiał, chwycił medal ostrożnie tam gdzie przechodziła szarfa. Dopiero to usatysfakcjonowało piłkarza, który odszedł w swoją stronę. Gerard obserwował przez cały czas, jak znika mu z oczu, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się stało i w swoje szczęście.

Chociaż okoliczności nie były zbyt miłe, to i tak cieszył się z tego, że nie tylko poznał Messiego, ale także dostał od niego autograf i medal. Medal! Który sportowiec zrobiłby coś takiego? Na pewno niewielu, dlatego Leo był taki wyjątkowy nie tylko na boisku.

Nabuzowany energią i radością Gerard zaczął dokładniej oglądać krążek i prawie dostał przy tym zawału, gdy zobaczył napisany na nim ciąg cyferek – numer komórkowy. Ręce odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i medal poleciał w stronę ziemi. Złapał go w ostatniej chwili, natychmiast zdając sobie sprawę, że źle chwycił, gdy zobaczył na palcu czarny tusz.

\- Kurwa! – przeklął i szybko złapał medal w bezpiecznym miejscu, ale najgorsze stało się faktem. – Zmazałem jedną cyfrę, kurwa. Kurwa!

Jakiś przechodzień spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale zignorował go, zbyt przejęty tym, że właśnie dostał w swoje ręce numer telefonu samego Leo Messiego. Czy świat mógłby być piękniejszy?

\- Zaraz – powiedział do siebie, spoglądając w kierunku, w którym zniknął Leo. – Powiedział „przy okazji”.

Świat właśnie okazał się jeszcze piękniejszy.


	2. Yerba mate

Trzy dni zajęło mu zdecydowanie się na to, czy zadzwonić na numer, który dostał zapisany na medalu. Pierwszego dnia wciąż był w zbyt dużym szoku, by to zrobić, zapisał sobie tylko numer w telefonie, by przypadkiem go nie zmazać. W zasadzie zapisał dziesięć różnych numerów, by wyeliminować je po kolei. Nie miał pojęcia co by zrobił, gdyby zmazał więcej niż jedną liczbę, chyba by się zastrzelił.

Drugiego dnia, gdy był już z powrotem w Barcelonie, był zbyt zajęty rodzinnym spotkaniem, by zadzwonić. Nie widział rodziców i reszty rodziny przez całe Copa America, więc musieli nadrobić stracony czas. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy zadzwoni do Leo, ale rodzina była chwilowo ważniejsza, potwornie się za nimi wszystkimi stęsknił. Poza tym, nigdy nie odmawiał wspólnego posiłku z masą dobrego jedzenia i wina.

Trzeciego dnia, gdy tylko załatwił wszystkie sprawy w swojej firmie i miał już czas wolny dla siebie, nie zadzwonił tylko z jednego powodu – stresu. Zrobił się strasznie zdenerwowany choć nie należał do tchórzliwych czy nieśmiałych osób. Lubił nawiązywać nowe znajomości, nie miał problemu z rozmawianiem z kimś przez telefon, ale na myśl o rozmowie z Leo - nawet jeśli już wcześniej z nim gadał - zaczynał się stresować. Parokrotnie podnosił i odkładał telefon, czasami nawet udało mu się wejść w kontakty nim stchórzył. Ostatecznie smartfon wylądował na łóżku w sypialni, a on wyszedł się przespacerować. Gdy wychodził było południe, wrócił dopiero późnym wieczorem.

Czwartego dnia wreszcie zebrał się w sobie i zadzwonił, choć nie obyło się bez wątpliwości. Czy Leo w ogóle pamiętał, że dał jakiemuś przypadkowemu fanowi numer? Czy to był w ogóle jego numer, a nie jakiś żart? Czy miał w ogóle czas na rozmowę? Może powinien najpierw napisać. Tylko co? I jak powinien zacząć rozmowę, gdy już Leo odbierze? A może nie odbierze? Może nie odbierał od nieznanych numerów. Albo nie miał przy sobie telefonu, może zostawił go w hotelu. Albo na stadionie. Czy w ogóle był z powrotem w Barcelonie? Nie śledził ostatnich informacji, nie miał pojęcia, ale wątpił, że mając jeszcze trochę czasu przed startem nowego sezonu Leo nie poleciał na jakieś krótkie wakacje.

\- Pieprzyć to – stwierdził w końcu i wybrał pierwszy numer podpisany jako Leo 1.

Gdy tylko usłyszał w głośniku kobiecy głos, natychmiast się rozłączył. Zostało jeszcze dziewięć.

Leo 2 okazał się pizzerią, Leo 3 w ogóle nie istniał, a pod Leo 4 znowu ukrywała się jakaś kobieta. Leo 5 okazał się być właściwym numerem choć w pierwszej chwili, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos prawie się rozłączył tak jak zrobił to poprzednie cztery razy. Powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, ale teraz zabrakło mu języka w gębie. Co jak zadzwonił zbyt późno i zaprzepaścił już swoją szansę na… cokolwiek miało się stać. Nie był do końca pewny jaki miał cel Messi w dawaniu mu swojego numeru.

\- Um, cześć – przywitał się nieśmiało. Już w tamtej alejce miał więcej odwagi. Może dlatego, że nie oczekiwał wtedy, że Leo w ogóle się nim zainteresuje w jakimś stopniu. – Pamiętasz mnie?

Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię po usłyszeniu własnego pytania. Całe szczęście Leo nie mógł zobaczyć jego zaczerwienionej z zażenowania twarzy.

\- Gerard, hej – odparł Leo, w jego głosie słychać było czystą radość.

\- Wow, naprawdę mnie pamiętasz. – Gerard zaśmiał się nerwowo. Ilu ludzi marzyło o tym, co on właśnie przeżywał? Ilu fanów chciałoby, żeby ich idol nawiązał z nimi kontakt? Na pewno tysiące i z nich wszystkich poszczęściło się właśnie jemu.

\- Ciężko cię zapomnieć.

\- To dobrze czy źle? – Wiedział, że potrafił irytować ludzi na tyle mocno, że nigdy go nie zapominali. Miał nadzieję, że nie zrobił tego samego z Leo.

\- Zdecydowanie dobrze. – Leo zamilkł na chwilę. – Już myślałem, że nie zadzwonisz.

\- Miałem dużo na głowie – wyjaśnił, czując się nieco winnym tego, że nie zadzwonił wcześniej. – Musiałem się spotkać z rodziną i tak dalej, pozałatwiać wszystko w pracy.

\- Rozumiem. Pochwaliłeś się już wszystkim znajomym, że masz mój autograf?

\- Nie mówiłem o tym nikomu.

Podpisana koszulka wisiała aktualnie w szafie, czekając na oprawienie i przeniesienie do pokoju, w którym trzymał inne rzeczy podpisane przez piłkarzy lub kiedyś do nich należące. Mógł się pochwalić nie lada kolekcją, ale koszulka podpisana przez Leo miała być jej ukoronowaniem. Wątpił, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek uda mu się zdobyć coś równie dobrego i cennego.

\- Dlaczego? – Leo brzmiał jakby się martwił.

\- Ze względu na trwającą właśnie rozmowę. – gdy nie usłyszał nic w odpowiedzi postanowił kontynuować. – No wiesz, nie wiedziałem jakie masz zamiary i w ogóle. Nie chciałem nikomu nic mówić na wypadek, gdyby ci to nie odpowiadało.

\- To żaden problem, naprawdę – zapewnił Leo. Coś mu podpowiadało, że się teraz uśmiecha. – Co do moich zamiarów, to chciałem cię gdzieś zaprosić.   

Gerard parsknął.

\- Na randkę? – spytał rozbawiony.

\- Wypad ze znajomy – sprecyzował Messi.

Znajomy. Leo uważał go za swojego znajomego. To wszystko robiło się jeszcze piękniejsze.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – zgodził się. Kto by się nie zgodził będąc na jego miejscu, chyba tylko fanatyk Ronaldo. Starał się ukryć swój entuzjazm przed rozmówcą, choć praktycznie skakał z radości. Spotkanie z Leo Messim! Od nadmiaru emocji zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, całe szczęście siedział na kanapie.  

\- Super – powiedział Leo. - Gdzie chcesz się spotkać?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ty coś wybierz.

Tak naprawdę miał kilka pomysłów, ale wolał, by to Leo zdecydował, gdzie chce się udać. Był sławny, pewnie miał ograniczoną ilość miejsc, w których mógł się pokazać bez problemu. Nie chciałby go przez przypadek zabrać do tłocznego miejsca, gdzie nie daliby mu spokoju.

\- Dobra – zgodził się i pomrukując coś pod nosem zaczął się zastanawiać nad miejscem spotkania. – Oh, całkiem zapomniałem. Nie wiem nawet gdzie mieszkasz, a już planuję spotkanie, do którego może nie dojść. W razie czego mogę opłacić bilet i hotel jeśli to dla ciebie problem.

Gerard poczuł się spokojniejszy, gdy to Leo zaczął się denerwować. W trakcie całej rozmowy było na odwrót, więc miło było wiedzieć, że to spotkanie wpływa na drugiego mężczyznę równie mocno co na niego.  

\- Spokojnie, mieszkam w Barcelonie.

\- Oh, to dobrze – odetchnął z ulgą Leo. – Bałem się, że mieszkasz gdzieś w Ameryce Południowej. Jesteś Katalończykiem?

\- Z krwi i kości, urodzony i wychowany w Barcelonie. Jestem nawet socio i to od małego, głosowałem w ostatnich wyborach prezydenckich.

\- Czyli problem spotkań mamy z głowy.

\- Jesteśmy praktycznie sąsiadami – zaśmiał się. – Choć mieszkamy po dwóch różnych stronach miasta.

\- Mam samochód w razie czego. Nawet kilka.

\- Ja też, choć tylko jeden i pewnie mniej imponujący niż twój.

\- Grunt żeby jeździł. To co? Spotykamy się jutro? Później mogę ci przysłać adres, teraz nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy.

\- Strasznie się starasz jak na nie randkę – zażartował.

\- Chcę żeby było miło – wyjaśnił nieco drżącym głosem, ale szybko się w sobie pozbierał. – Która godzina by ci odpowiadała? Ja mam całe dnie wolne, choć rano trenuję, więc ranek odpada.

\- Rano będę w pracy, więc to nawet dobrze. Kończę o pierwszej, może być pół godziny później?

\- Jasne, niech będzie wpół do drugiej.

Wiele  by dał, by móc zobaczyć teraz twarz Leo. Miał przeczucie, że ekscytuje się tym równie mocno co on sam. Nie miał pojęcia, z jakiego powodu, był tylko zwykłym fanem, ale cieszył się, że to nie będzie jednostronne spotkanie, gdzie tylko jedna osoba będzie się dobrze bawić.

\- No to chyba do zobaczenia jutro – odezwał się znowu Messi. – Muszę już iść, ale niedługo wyślę ci adres.

\- Okej. – Nie mógł się przestać uśmiechać ani szczypać w ramię, by upewnić się, że to nie sen.

\- Do jutra, Gerard. Pa.

\- Pa, Leo – pożegnał się i rozłączył niechętnie.

Gdy na telefonie pojawił się czas zakończonej rozmowy, Gerard odetchnął głęboko i padł na kanapę, zajmując ją całą. Jutro czeka go spotkanie z Messim. Drugie już, ale dużo ważniejsze niż to pierwsze, bo nie przypadkowe, a w stu procentach zaplanowane przez nich obu. Powoli docierało do niego, co to oznacza. Stał właśnie przed wielką szansą zaprzyjaźnienia się z najlepszym piłkarzem jakiego widział świat. Piłkarzem, który gra dla jego ukochanej drużyny i który sam postanowił nawiązać tę znajomość. Gdyby przed Copa ktoś mu powiedział, że ten wyjazd na turniej zakończy się właśnie tak, z nim leżącym na kanapie w oczekiwaniu na następny dzień, kiedy to wyjdzie gdzieś z samym Leo Messim, to by tej osobie nie uwierzył.

Leo przysłał mu wiadomość godzinę później i życzył miłego dnia. Do pewnego stopnia taki był. Był zadowolony, nie mógł się doczekać jutra, ale z drugiej strony nie potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsca. Kręcił się po całym domu szukając zajęcia, ale nic nie trzymało jego uwagi dłużej niż kilka minut. Chcąc nie chcąc myślami cały czas wracał do Leo i tego, jak ich znajomość się potoczy.

Nie znał nikogo, kto znałby sławną osobę, ale naczytał się dość tabloidów by wiedzieć, że relacja fan-idol nie zawsze kończy się dobrze, w zasadzie prawie nigdy. Zazwyczaj rozchodziło się w niej o to, że fan chciał trochę sławy i pieniędzy swojego idola, a potem wszystko wyciekało do gazet i Internetu, i tworzyło się jedno wielkie bagno. Gerard był zdeterminowany, by w jego przypadku wszystko skończyło się dobrze.

Nie zależało mu na sławie czy pieniądzach Messiego, chciał go po prostu poznać bliżej. Zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by Leo nigdy nie obawiał się o jego ukryte zamiary, których w żadnym wypadku nie miał – ani teraz ani nigdy. Tym sposobem może obejdzie się bez skandalu w prasie i zostaną dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Przyjaźń z Leo Messim to musiało być coś wielkiego i na tę chwilę nie marzył o niczym innym tylko właśnie o tym.

Spędził resztę dnia upity radością, która wieczorem, gdy już leżał w łóżku, przerodziła się w przerażenie.

Co on na siebie założy?

 

Z samego rana Gerard doszedł do wniosku, że zachowuje się absurdalnie i że musi się ogarnąć. Nie szli przecież z Leo do restauracji ani na galę Złotej Piłki, szli po prostu do kawiarni, jako znajomi, to wszystko.

Czy ta myśl go uspokoiła?

Troszeczkę.

Czy przestał być w ogóle zdenerwowany?

Ani trochę.

Z jakiegoś powodu perspektywa ponownego zobaczenia Leo wprawiała jego serce w niekontrolowaną palpitację. Jeśli dotrwa do pierwszej i przez ten czas nie zmoczy wszystkich papierów swoimi mokrymi od potu rękoma, to uzna to za sukces. Bardzo chciał, by spotkanie okazało się sukcesem, żeby Leo chciał się spotkać znowu. Będzie się musiał bardzo pilnować, by nie palnąć jakiejś gafy.

\- Dasz radę – powtarzał sobie podczas siedzenia w swoim biurze. Co chwilę patrzył na zegarek i z trudem skupiał się na pracy. Na szczęście większość spraw pozostawionych przed wyjazdem do Ameryki załatwił już wcześniej, więc nic się nie stanie, jeśli dzisiaj czegoś nie dokończy.

Dobrze było być swoim własnym szefem.

Wyszedł trochę wcześniej niż o pierwszej, przekazując pałeczkę Cecilii Moreno - swojej asystentce i jednocześnie prawej ręce, która właśnie przyszła do pracy. Udało mu się dokończyć to, co zaczął z rana, więc nie zostawił jej dużo do roboty.

\- Jeszcze jedno – zwrócił się do niej, gdy już miał wychodzić. – Jeśli coś się zdarzy, to możesz powiedzieć mi o tym dopiero jutro?

\- Poważnie? – spytała zdziwiona. – Co jak serwerownia się zapali, też mam ci to powiedzieć jutro?

\- Jeśli możesz.

Cecilia przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie. Pracowała z nim odkąd tylko założył swój własny biznes, dzięki niej i innym pracownikom osiągnął to, co teraz miał.

Kobieta w końcu westchnęła, gdy użył na niej swojego błagalnego spojrzenia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to naprawdę coś ważnego, jeśli nawet firma z tym przegrywa w kategorii priorytetów.

\- To coś bardzo ważnego – zapewnił i pocałował ją na pożegnanie w oba policzki. – Do jutra.

\- Baw się dobrze.

Zamierzał.

Wykorzystał resztki czasu jakie mu pozostały, by wrócić się do domu i przebrać w coś wygodniejszego niż koszula i marynarka. Trochę za dużo stracił na tym czasu, powinien był zabrać ciuchy na zmianę do pracy i przebrać się od razu tam, ale nie mógł już tego cofnąć.

Przyjechał na miejsce spotkania spóźniony o jakieś pięć minut. Rozpoznał Leo już z daleka, czekał przed kawiarnią i podpisywał jakiemuś fanowi koszulkę. O dziwo nikt inny się wokół niego nie kłębił. Barcelona była miastem piłki nożnej, nawet niemowlaki znały Leo Messiego, a ulice pustoszały podczas meczów, zwłaszcza tych z wielkimi klubami. Można by się było spodziewać, że gwiazda drużyny wywoła większe poruszenie wśród przechodniów, ale mieszkańcy tylko przechodzili obok Leo niewzruszeni.

Gerard stwierdził, że to pewnie dlatego, że zdawali sobie sprawę, że Messi nie chce być zaczepiany. Nie odmówi autografu jednej czy dwóm osobom, ale na pewno nie chciałby być teraz otoczony przez tłum fanów. Przechodnie zdawali się to respektować i zostawiali go w spokoju.

To albo przechodząc szybko obok niego po prostu go nie rozpoznawali, bo miał na oczach ciemne okulary i na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak każdy inny człowiek na ulicy.

Podszedł bliżej i uśmiechnął się, gdy Leo go zobaczył i pomachał mu jakby się bał, że on też go nie pozna. Też coś, rozpoznałby tę rudawą brodę wszędzie.

\- Hej, przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedział podbiegając ostatnie kilka kroków.

\- W porządku – odparł Leo i zrobił coś, co kompletnie zaskoczyło Gerarda, uścisnął go na powitanie.

Nie zwracał wcześniej uwagi na ich różnicę wzrostu, teraz widział ją jednak doskonale i z dziwnym zadowoleniem odkrył, że Messi mieści mu się pod pachę. Z entuzjazmem odwzajemnił uścisk, czując jak serce mu łomocze z ekscytacji. Czuł się jak w naprawdę miłym śnie, ale to nie był sen tylko rzeczywistość.

\- Wchodzimy? – spytał Leo, gdy puścili się nawzajem.

\- Jasne.

Musiał dobrze znać to miejsce, bo niczym zaprogramowany podszedł do stolika pod ścianą znajdującą się na prawo od wejścia. Gerard nigdy nie był w tej kawiarni, ale już wiedział, że jeszcze nie raz tu wpadnie. To było miłe miejsce w ciepłych kolorach, z dużą ilością przestrzeni i przyjemnymi zapachami unoszącymi się w powietrzu. Wręcz pachniało dobrą atmosferą i obsługą.

W środku było kilka osób, ale nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi gdy weszli chociaż Leo odsłonił oczy i był teraz lepiej rozpoznawalny. Jedna z pracownic przyniosła im menu i skinęła Messiemu głową na powitanie. Ten nawet nie zajrzał do karty, ewidentnie często tu przychodził.

Dziwnie było siedzieć przy jednym stoliku z Leo Messim, człowiekiem, który dla wielu był praktycznie bogiem. Widział jak ludzie wbiegają na murawę i składają mu pokłony, jak wielbią go pod niebiosa. Ktoś taki nie powinien siedzieć w zwykłej kawiarni, a mimo to Leo dziwnie tu pasował. Był zrelaksowany, może tylko nieco zdenerwowany. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy i w tym momencie ani trochę nie wyglądał jak ktoś zarabiający miliony i kogo rozpoznają miliony osób. Wyglądał jak każdy inny klient kawiarni i to sprawiło, że Gerard też się rozluźnił, nie rozumiejąc czemu w ogóle był zdenerwowany.

Szybko sobie przypomniał, czemu powinien być.

\- Cholera – przeklął Gerard i poklepał się po kieszeniach. – Zapomniałem twojego medalu.

Dzień wcześniej stwierdził, że odda go Leo podczas spotkania, żeby nie przetrzymywać go nie wiadomo jak długo.

Messi nie był z tego powodu zły.

\- W porządku, mówiłem ci już, mam drugi.

\- Ale to wciąż twoja nagroda.

\- Bardziej przypomnienie tego, że znowu nie wygrałem – poprawił z uśmiechem. Musiało już z nim być lepiej, skoro wspomnienia przegranego finału nie wywoływały już na jego twarzy żalu.

Chciał go zapytać jak się czuje po tym wszystkim, ale kelnerka im przeszkodziła.

\- Zdecydowaliście się już, chłopcy? – zapytała wyjmując notes i długopis z kieszeni swojej spódnicy.

\- Wezmę yerbę – odparł Leo od razu. – A konkretnie to De Montę.

\- Jasna sprawa. A ty? – zwróciła się do Gerarda, który zdał sobie właśnie sprawę, że nic nie wybrał. Musiał się jakoś ratować.

\- Wiesz, nigdy nie piłem yerby – wyznał.  

Leo popatrzył na niego, jakby została rzucona w jego stronę największa z obelg.  

\- Nie?

\- Zawsze widziałem na zdjęciach jak ty i Suarez ją pijecie, i chciałem nawet spróbować, ale nie znam się na niej zbytnio.

\- Mogę ci coś wybrać jeśli chcesz – zaproponował, najwyraźniej bardzo podekscytowany tą perspektywą.  

\- Okej – zgodził się od razu. Kryzys zażegnany.

\- Dla niego Romance – powiedział Leo kelnerce.

\- Interesująca nazwa – stwierdził, gdy dziewczyna odeszła.

Leo uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zalśniły.

\- To łagodna yerba, w sam raz dla początkujących – wyjaśnił z przejęciem. – Z mojego kraju.

\- Wszystko co argentyńskie jest dobre, więc ta yerba pewnie też.

Rumieniec na twarzy piłkarza bardzo go usatysfakcjonował.

Gdy ich napoje zostały przyniesione, Leo od razu przyssał się do słomki i zaczął pić. Nie zdziwiło go to specjalnie, widział na zdjęciach i filmach, że on i Suarez nałogowo popijają yerbę.

\- Zwolni trochę, bo się udławisz – ostrzegł go, ale Leo tylko siorbnął i spojrzał na niego spod rzęs.

Gerard obrócił parę razy swój kubek z yerbą, powąchał ją przez słomkę, którą następnie niepewnie objął ustami. Przez cały ten czas czuł na sobie wzrok Leo, który obserwował go uważnie, oczekując jego reakcji.   

Pociągnął pierwszy łyk i był to zarazem jego ostatni. Szybko wyjął słomkę z ust i odkaszlnął. Messi roześmiał się widząc jego skrzywioną minę.

\- Nie smakuje ci? – spytał rozbawiony.

\- Nie, przykro mi – odparł i odsunął od siebie yerbę jak najdalej.

\- Nic się nie stało, nie każdemu musi smakować – zapewnił, a jego uśmiech to potwierdzał. – Chcesz zamówić coś innego?

\- Z przyjemnością.

Zawołał kelnerkę i poprosił ją o zwykłą herbatę, która po chwili została mu przyniesiona. Leo zdążył w tym czasie wypić swoją yerbę, a teraz trzymał w rękach jego.

\- Zamierzasz ją wypić? – Nie znał się na yerbie, ale wiedział, że ma sporo kofeiny.

\- Tak – odparł i wziął jeden łyk. – Ale tym razem powoli.

\- Nie wiem jak możesz to pić.

\- Nabieram w usta i połykam.

\- Żartowniś.

Z każdą kolejną chwilą stres mu przechodził. Leo zachowywał się jak jego rówieśnik, a nie gwiazda, w ogóle nie zadzierał nosa, czego można by się było spodziewać po niektórych sławnych osobach. Nie czuł już presji związanej z tym, by dobrze wypaść, bo wiedział już, że Messi nie obrazi się z powodu byle jakiej głupoty. Dopiero co powiedział mu, że nie smakuje mu yerba, prawdopodobnie jego ulubiony napój na świecie. Nie wściekł się, nie był nawet rozczarowany. Cały Leo wręcz emanował normalnością, a nie blaskiem jak to miało miejsce na boisku. Podczas meczu zdecydowanie był gwiazdą, piłkarskim bogiem, ale teraz? Teraz był zwykłym facetem, który podchodził entuzjastycznie do zwykłego picia yerby i który rzucił słabym żartem, który jednak rozśmieszył Gerarda w sposób, w jaki nie rozbawiło go nic w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni.

Wywiady z innymi graczami Barcelony nie były kłamstwem – Leo Messi naprawdę był skromnym człowiekiem.

\- Podoba ci się tu? – zagadał go nagle Leo. Faktycznie pił teraz yerbę dużo wolniej, żeby przypadkiem nie załatwić sobie serca nadmiarem kofeiny.

\- Jest miło, choć nie wiem czy to nie zasługa towarzystwa – stwierdził i puścił piłkarzowi oczko.

Messi zaczerwienił się, ale nie opuścił wzroku.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo.

\- Dzięki. – Miło było wiedzieć, że Leo ceni sobie jego towarzystwo.  

Na kilka sekund zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza, słyszeli tylko rozmowy pozostałych klientów i muzykę lecącą z głośnika podwieszonego pod sufitem.

\- Pogadajmy o czymś – zaproponował nagle Messi. – To się robi na spotkaniach ze znajomymi, prawda?

\- Na przykład o czym? – Nie miał pojęcia o czym w wolnym czasie rozmawiają piłkarze.

\- Ty pewnie dużo o mnie wiesz, więc może o tobie? Czym się zajmujesz?

\- Mam własną firmę – odparł z dumą. – Założyłem ją zaraz po studiach, rodzice się dołożyli.

\- Brzmi imponująco. Czym zajmuje się ta firma?

\- Sprzedajemy podzespoły komputerowe. Jakbyś ty albo któryś z kolegów kiedyś tego potrzebowali, to wal śmiało, dam ci zniżkę.

\- Z moim kapitałem powinieneś raczej podnieś cenę – zażartował prostując się na krześle. – Oglądasz jeszcze jakieś inne sporty oprócz piłki nożnej?

\- Koszykówkę, zarywam noce by oglądać NBA. Lubię też pokera.

\- Grasz na prawdziwe pieniądze?

Pokręcił głową.

\- Wolałbym nie ryzykować.

\- Słusznie. – Leo przyjrzał mu się z podziwem w oczach. – Mówiłeś, że jesteś socio.

\- Tak, praktycznie od urodzenia. Tak często bywałem na Camp Nou, że stadion wręcz stał się drugim domem.  

\- Twoi rodzice też kibicują?

\- Tak, ale to zasługa dziadka, że jestem socio. Był wiceprezydentem klubu.

Leo zrobił wielkie oczy.

\- Naprawdę? Jak się nazywał?

\- Amador Bernabeu.

Wiedział już co się święci zanim jeszcze Messi parsknął śmiechem.

\- To znaczy, że ty też nazywasz się Bernabeu – powiedział z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu. – Zupełnie jak…

\- Tak, zupełnie jak Santiago Bernabeu – dokończył za niego i przewrócił oczami. Wielu tak reagowało, sam musiał przyznać, że było to nawet zabawne. – Nie że się wstydzę tego nazwiska, nazwisko jak nazwisko, ale dlatego właśnie używam tylko Pique.

\- Więc jesteś Gerard Pique. Ładnie. Pasuje ci bardziej niż Bernabeu. Chociaż nie bawi już tak bardzo.

\- Miło mi, że cię rozbawiłem – mruknął zrzędliwie. Leo tylko zaczął się mocniej śmiać. Chociaż bardzo się starał udawać zrzędę, to widząc reakcję drugiego mężczyzny nie mógł powstrzymać własnego śmiechu.

Spędzili razem miłe popołudnie. Dowiedział się nowych rzeczy o Leo, o których prasa nie mogła wiedzieć. Podziwiał go za to, że tak beztrosko dzieli się tymi informacjami z facetem, którego zna zaledwie jeden dzień. Jednocześnie też czuł się dumny, bo w jego obecności Messi czuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, by wyjawiać niektóre rzeczy z życia prywatnego. Ufał mu, a to dobrze wróżyło na przyszłość.

Wymieniali się nawzajem informacjami na swój temat. Rozmawiali o muzyce, grach, trochę nawet o polityce i oczywiście sporcie. Miło było dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego o swojej ukochanej drużynie, Leo nawet zaprosił go na trening, gdy już wróci z wakacji i zacznie przygotowania do sezonu. Gerard już nie mógł się doczekać.

Gdy opuścili kawiarnię, zbliżał się już wieczór.

\- Było fajnie, musimy to powtórzyć – stwierdził Leo podczas pożegnania. – Mam jeszcze sporo wakacji, więc gdy tylko będziesz miał wolną chwilę, to możesz zadzwonić, umówimy się.

\- Serio? – Wciąż ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że Messi chce się z nim przyjaźnić, ale powoli musiał zacząć to akceptować, bo z każdą chwilą robiło się to coraz bardziej realne.

\- Tak, odezwij się jutro do mnie, okej?

\- Masz to jak w banku – obiecał z szerokim uśmiechem, który nie schodził mu z twarzy od dobrych kilku minut. Dawno nie był tak szczęśliwy jak teraz.

Tak jak i na powitanie, tak i na pożegnanie się uściskali. Gerard tym razem pozwolił sobie na mocniejszy i odważniejszy uścisk, objął niższego mężczyznę obiema rękami i podniósł go nieco do góry, tak że rozbawiony tym wszystkim Leo dotykał chodnika jedynie czubkami butów.

\- Boże, jesteś silny jak niedźwiedź – skomentował ze śmiechem i poklepał jeszcze Gerarda po plecach. – Dobrze się bawiłem.

\- Ja też.

\- Chcesz zdjęcie na pamiątkę? – zasugerował z uśmiechem.

\- Jasne, ale co mam z nim zrobić?

Leo wzruszył ramionami.

\- Umieścić w Internecie, zostawić dla siebie, cokolwiek.

Jeszcze nie wiedział, czy zdecyduje się umieścić zdjęcie w Internecie, ale podobał mu się pomysł jego zrobienia. Wyciągnął więc telefon i przygarnął Leo do siebie. Dobre pięć minut zajęło im znalezienie dobrego kąta i oświetlenia, ale samo tworzenie zdjęcia było dobrą zabawą, która przedłużyła ich spotkanie. Obaj nie chcieli go jeszcze kończyć, w końcu jednak rozeszli się w swoje strony, obaj rozanieleni i pełni życia jak nigdy.


	3. Siata

Gerard przeciągnął się leniwie na krześle w biurze i spojrzał w sufit z uśmiechem. Jego życie nie mogło być bliższe perfekcji niż teraz. Jego firma miała się dobrze i odnosiła zyski, wszyscy w rodzinie byli zdrowi, jemu samemu też nic nie dolegało, a co najważniejsze, był w trakcie budowania przyjaźni z Leo Messim. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by mogło być jeszcze lepiej.

\- Ktoś tu jest w dobrym humorze – powiedziała Cecillia, wchodząc do biura jak do siebie. W pewnym sensie była u siebie, bo gdy on wychodził do domu, ona siadała na jego miejscu i zajmowała się firmą.

\- Nawet lepiej niż w dobrym – odparł uśmiechając się do niej.

\- Wyglądasz jak po randce. – Cecillia przysunęła sobie krzesło, na którym zwykle siadali petenci i usiadła po drugiej stronie biurka.

\- Wyglądało jak randka i czuło się jakby to była randka, ale to nie była randka – wyjaśnił jak umiał. – Zwykłe spotkanie dwóch znajomych.

\- Ktoś nowy czy stary znajomy? – zapytała zainteresowana.

\- Mogę ci powiedzieć coś w sekrecie?

Nie planował jeszcze powiedzenia nikomu, że spotyka się z Leo, ale Cecilli mógł powiedzieć. Nie wygada się, a przynajmniej będzie miał z kim o tym rozmawiać zanim zwierzy się rodzinie i przyjaciołom.

\- Jasne.

\- Byłem z nim – powiedział i pokazał jej zdjęcie, które zrobili z Leo poprzedniego dnia.

\- Żartujesz – powiedziała przyglądając się selfie. – To musi być photoshop.

\- Nie, autentyczne zdjęcie – zapewnił z zadowoleniem. Uwielbiał się chwalić.

\- Kiedy do cholery poznałeś Messiego? – Cecillia była mocno zaskoczona, może nawet trochę zazdrosna, bo też była kibicem Barcelony i na wielu meczach była.

\- Zaraz po finale Copa. Znalazłem go na ulicy i zagadałem, żeby go pocieszyć. Wtedy dał mi swój numer na medalu, który nadal mam w domu.

\- Pierdolisz – zaśmiała się, oddając mu telefon. – Nic dziwnego, że chodzisz taki ucieszony. To spełnienie marzeń.

\- Żebyś wiedziała.

Spotkanie z Messim zawsze było na szczycie jego listy rzeczy do zrobienia i wreszcie mógł je spokojnie wykreślić. Czas zająć się drugą pozycją, czyli spotkaniem Shakiry.

\- Przyprowadź go tu kiedyś, też chcę z nim zdjęcie.

\- Może któregoś dnia. To wszystko wciąż jest nowe, spotkaliśmy się dopiero raz, ale czuję, że to początek wielkiej przyjaźni.

\- Jesteś cholerny szczęściarzem, wiesz? Nie dość, że spotkałeś Messiego, to jeszcze zaimponowałeś mu na tyle, by dał ci swój numer. Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo czegoś takiego?

\- Pewnie podobne do tego, co wygranie w loterii – stwierdził. Tym bardziej się cieszył, że spotkało go coś takiego. Gdyby przechodził tamtą ulicą kilka minut później, nigdy nie spotkałby Leo. Gdyby spóźnił się na samolot wylatujący przed Copa z Hiszpanii, też by go nie spotkał. Tyle rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak, ale jakimś cudem wszystko wydarzyło się tak jak trzeba i teraz mógł się cieszyć ze znajomości z Leo.  

\- Zazdroszczę ci, naprawdę – wyznała Cecillia, ale nie było w jej słowach żadnej zawiści, a w oczach zobaczył, że cieszy się jego szczęściem.

\- Nie ma czego – zapewnił. – Leo jest…

\- Wyjątkowy? Niesamowity?

\- Zwyczajny.

Trochę kłamał, bo Leo w żaden sposób nie można było nazwać zwyczajnym. Naprawdę był wyjątkowy tak jak mówiła Cecillia, ale gdy siedział z nim w kawiarni, przez większość czasu nie czuł, że przebywa z kimś sławnym. Gdyby nie wiedział z kim spędza czas, nawet by się nie zorientował. I to było w tym wszystkim najlepsze.

\- Gówno prawda. Nawet teraz jak o nim mówisz, to masz iskierki w oczach.

Gerard przetarł oczy, jakby to miało pomóc w pozbyciu się błysku.

\- Bo to wciąż Leo Messi. Ale kiedy usiądziesz z nim i zaczniesz gadać, to w ogóle tego nie czujesz.

\- Czyli jest skromny tak jak mówią.

\- Inaczej, wie jaki jest sławny, ale tego nie wykorzystuje.

\- Wzór gwiazdy – stwierdziła i westchnęła. – Ugh, dlaczego nie pojechałam tam z tobą?

Roześmiał się widząc jej dramatyzowanie.

\- Ktoś musiał się zajmować firmą.

\- Na Mundial jadę ja, ty zostajesz tutaj. Może też wyrwę jakiegoś piłkarza po finale.

\- Jasne, możesz spróbować.

Ich dalszą rozmowę przerwał dźwięk wiadomości, która przyszła na telefon Gerarda. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył od kogo jest.

**„Masz wolne popołudnie? Moglibyśmy się wybrać na plażę ;)”**

\- To on? – zapytała Cecillia.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Uśmiechasz się jak głupi.  

Jeśli faktycznie się uśmiechał, to teraz przestał, czuł jednak jak jego policzki się czerwienią.

\- Znowu chce się spotkać – powiedział przyjaciółce i spojrzał na wiadomość.

\- No to leć – zachęciła i podeszła do niego. – I tak zaraz miałeś kończyć. No, w górę.

Cecillia złapał go pod ramię i pociągnęła do góry. Nie miała dość siły, by podnieść go samego, ale nie musiała, bo wstał o własnych siłach.

\- Jesteś pewna? – Nie zdążył zrobić wszystkiego, co zaplanował na ten dzień, nie chciał jej tego zostawiać.

\- Jasne, idź już, nie każ mu czekać.

\- Dzięki.

Pocałował ją na pożegnanie i zabrał swoje rzeczy. W drodze do windy odpisał Messiemu.

„Jasne, która plaża?”

**„Może ta koło portu Forum? :)”**

„Będę za piętnaście minut”

**„:D”**

Kto by pomyślał, że Leo Messi tak chętnie używa emotek.

Tym razem się nie spóźnił, przyszedł nawet wcześniej, ale Leo już był na miejscu, stał w pobliżu portu i podbijał piłkę do nogi, otoczony przez czterech chłopców. Gdy zobaczył Gerarda, oddał futbolówkę dzieciakom i podszedł do niego, zabierając drugą piłkę z ziemi.

\- Hej – przywitał się i uścisnął go na powitanie. Gerard z radością odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Cześć. Zabawiasz fanów? – zapytał wskazując na chłopców, którzy byli już zajęci swoją grą na piasku.

\- Zobaczyli mnie i poprosili o pokazanie kilku sztuczek – odparł z uśmiechem. – Nie mogłem powiedzieć nie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – zaśmiał się pod nosem, a Messi uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Zaczęli iść wzdłuż plaży, Leo podbijał piłkę gołymi stopami jakby to była najprostsza rzecz na świecie. Ani raz mu nie spadła ani nie odskoczyła, kontrolował ją całkowicie. Gerard nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, to było jak oglądanie magika na scenie i zastanawianie się, jak on to wszystko robi. Podbijanie piłką nie było jakąś wielką sztuczką, każdy piłkarz to potrafił, nie ważne czy amator czy profesjonalista, ale Messi nawet z czegoś tak prostego potrafił zrobić spektakl.

\- Grasz? – zapytał nagle Leo, gdy dostrzegł go wpatrzonego w siebie.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową. – Uwielbiam oglądać piłkę, ale do gry się nie nadaję, mam dwie lewe nogi.

\- Szkoda, że ja nie mam – przyznał ze śmiechem ani na chwilę nie przerywając podbijania piłki. – Łatwiej by mi się grało.   

Leo podrzucił futbolówkę do góry i złapał ją głową. Potrzymał ją tam przez moment po czym zrzucił z powrotem na nogi. Nawet nie dotknęła piasku.

\- Pierwszy raz widzę to z tak bliska – wyznał wpatrzony w ten pokaz sztuczek.

\- Co? – Leo zgasił piłkę na piasku i popatrzył na niego zaciekawiony.

\- Ciebie grającego. Zdarzało mi się siedzieć na trybunie blisko boiska, ale to co innego.

Wyjątkowości tej chwili dodawał też fakt, że oprócz podziwiania mógł też pogadać.

\- Z bliska lepiej widać.

\- I tak nie mam pojęcia, jak robisz większość tych ruchów.

Leo uśmiechnął się i wrócił do podbijania, tym razem dodając do tego kilka innych sztuczek, jak przerzucanie sobie piłki nad głową czy odbijanie jej piętą. W ogóle nie peszyło go to, że Gerard wpatruje się w niego z podziwem.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to? – spytał, powodując tym samym, że Messi przerwał swoją zabawę.

\- Co takiego?

\- To że jestem twoim fanem, a mimo to próbujesz się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. Nie jest dziwnie czuć ciągle na sobie mój wzrok?

Wydawało mu się to dziwne, że Leo to nie przeszkadza, w końcu to miała być inna relacja niż ta pomiędzy idolem i fanem, bliższa, bardziej wyrównana, ale trudno o taką, gdy jedna osoba ciągle podziwia drugą. Czy w ogóle było możliwe, by mogli zostać przyjaciółmi? Powiedział Cecillii, że przebywając z Messim nie czuł się, jakby siedział z gwiazdą i to była prawda, ale nigdy też nie zapominał z kim ma do czynienia.

Leo z kolei nie mógł zapomnieć, że przebywa z fanem ani tym bardziej tego nie czuć, bo chcąc nie chcąc, Gerard nie potrafił oderwać od niego oczu. Wpatrywał się w niego cały czas w zdumieniu i choć Messi tego nie okazywał, musiało go to wprawiać w zakłopotanie. Miał nadzieję, że to nie jest przeszkoda nie do przeskoczenia, bo zależało mu na tej przyjaźni.    

Messi uśmiechnął się do niego z sympatią i zbliżył się do niego, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie, nie przeszkadza mi – odparł szczerze. – Wiem, że jesteś moim fanem, bo ilekroć mnie widzisz spoglądasz na mnie z uwielbieniem jakbyś nie mógł uwierzyć, że to nie sen.

Gerard zaczerwienił się.

\- Bo tak jest. Jak dzisiaj się obudziłem, to sprawdziłem, czy nadal mam medal w szafce.

\- Nie traktuję cię jednak jak fana, ale jak faceta, który po finale najzwyczajniej w świecie mnie rozbawił – mówił dalej Leo. – Polubiłem cię, dlatego dałem ci mój numer.

\- Więc nie przeszkadza ci, że praktycznie cały czas patrzę na ciebie jak na ósmy cud świata?

\- Szczerze? Lubię gdy mnie podziwiają.

\- Jasne. – Jakoś nie mógł w to uwierzyć, a błysk w oku Leo upewnił go, że to tylko żart.

\- Nie martw się, przejdzie ci – zapewnił i znów zaczął podbijać piłkę. – To wciąż coś nowego dla ciebie, jak się lepiej poznamy i przywykniesz do mojej obecności, to nie będziesz nawet pamiętał, że zaczynałeś jako mój fan, a nie przyjaciel.

\- Masz już w tym jakieś doświadczenie, czy co?

Nie wiedział czemu, ale na myśl o tym, że jakiś inny fan miał już kiedyś takie szczęście jak on i zaprzyjaźnił się z Messim, wzbierała w nim zazdrość.  

\- Nie, ale Iniesta ma przyjaciela, którego poznał, gdy już był gwiazdą – wyjaśnił zatrzymując piłkę na ziemi i patrząc na Gerarda, po cichu rzucając mu wyzwanie. – Zagramy?

\- O nie, to byłaby kompromitacja z mojej strony – odmówił szybko. Pamiętał jeszcze jak za dzieciaka marzył o grze w piłkę, ale szybko został sprowadzony na ziemię. Nie miał żadnego talentu ani umiejętności, piłka wręcz go nie lubiła i choć jak każdy dzieciak chciał kiedyś zagrać na Camp Nou w pierwszej drużynie Barcelony, to zawsze wiedział, że nigdy się to nie spełni. Ze swoi wzrostem mógłby być świetnym bramkarzem lub obrońcą, ale wzrost to nie wszystko niestety.

\- No weź – zachęcał go Leo. – Dawno tak po prostu nie bawiłem się z kimś piłką, na treningach presja, na Copa presja. Zabaw mnie.

Jak mógł odmówić, gdy te oczy spoglądały na niego z taką nadzieją?

\- Okej, tylko nie mów, że nie ostrzegałem i nie śmiej się zbyt głośno.

Messi pokiwał głową i szybko przerzucił sobie piłkę na lewą nogę. Piasek to nie była murawa czy choćby sala halowa albo beton, ale musiał im wystarczyć.

Gerard spojrzał na pewnego siebie Leo, a potem na piłkę spoczywającą koło jego stopy. Nie powinno być trudno ją odebrać choć wielokrotnie w telewizji czy na stadionie widział, że nawet najlepsi z najlepszych mają z tym problem. Mimo to musiał spróbować. Starał się być szybki, dzięki długim nogom mógł zrobić jeden krok na dwa kroki Leo, ale to i tak nie wystarczyło. Nie zdołał nawet musnąć piłki stopą, a co dopiero ją odebrać, gdy już znajdowała się pół metra dalej, wciąż przy Messim.

\- To było żałosne – stwierdził i zaśmiał się.

\- Zamknij się – powiedział i spróbował znowu.

Próbował wszystkiego, szybkiego wyciągnięcia nogi czy bardziej siłowego rozwiązania, ale Leo albo odsuwał od niego piłkę w ostatniej chwili albo zastawiał się całym ciałem tak, że w ogóle nie mógł jej dosięgnąć. Zaczynał odczuwać coraz większą frustrację z powodu swojej niemocy dlatego postanowił zagrać nieczysto.

Gdy uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Messi znowu stanął do niego plecami, broniąc mu dostępu do piłki, Gerard złapał go w ramiona i przestawił na bok, zabierając mu futbolówkę.

\- Hej, to czerwona kartka! – zawołał, ale nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

\- Od kogo? Nie ma tu sędziego. – Gerard z zadowoleniem zatrzymał się kawałek od piłkarza, ciesząc się z wygranej. Co z tego, że osiągnął to oszukując?

Leo podbiegł do niego, zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy sobą a piłką. Wyglądał niegroźnie, ale Gerard wiedział, że jego umysł i całe ciało są nastawione na grę. Stał gotowy do rzucenia się do akcji – kontry lub by bronić bramki. Albo żeby odebrać piłkę. Widział w jego oczach złość, tę samą, która towarzyszyła mu na boisku. Nie był to jej agresywny rodzaj, to było bardziej jak potrzeba wygrania, pokazania że jest się najlepszym. Gerard zadrżał czując na sobie to spojrzenie. Podziwiał piłkarzy, którzy stawali naprzeciw Messiego w meczu. Gdyby zobaczył go przed sobą na boisku, gotowego by go okiwać, praktycznie wręcz upokorzyć, a potem strzelić gola niczym z gry komputerowej, to uciekłby do szatni.

\- Takie są zasady – powiedział podchodząc coraz bliżej. Gerard starał się odsuwać, ale piłka tylko prawie mu uciekła do wody.

\- Ja tylko wykorzystuję możliwości mojego ciała – zauważył zdenerwowany. Miał przerąbane.

\- To się nazywa piłka nożna.

\- Nogami nie miałbym szans. – Ukrywając swoją niepewność, Gerard uśmiechnął się arogancko. – Teraz ty mi odbierz piłkę.

\- Okej – zgodził się i w mgnieniu oka ruszył w jego stronę. Nawet nie zdążył się ruszyć, a Messi znowu miał piłkę i podbijał ją z zadowoleniem.

\- Bawi cię, że idzie ci tak łatwo jak z dzieckiem? – zapytał odwracając się do niego.

\- Tak. Ciebie nie?

\- W tym porównaniu to ja jestem dzieckiem.

Starał się podejść do Leo nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń, żeby odebrać mu piłkę z zaskoczenia.

\- Wiem – powiedział i kopnął piłkę między nogami Gerarda, gdy ten był już blisko. – Siata!

\- Jesteś złym człowiekiem – jęknął pokonany i spróbował raz jeszcze. Po raz drugi piłka przeleciała mu między nogami. Tym razem to przewidział, ale próbując ją za trzymać stracił równowagę i wylądował na piasku, podczas gdy roześmiany Leo przebiegł obok, na powrót przechwytując piłkę.

\- Znowu siata!

Więc tak to jest być wkręconym w ziemię przez Leo Messiego. Ciekawiło go, czy tak samo czuł się Boateng w pierwszym meczu Ligi Mistrzów.

\- Ugh, dajcie mi Fifę, to zaraz cię dojadę! – krzyknął, uderzając pięścią w piasek. Może chociaż w grze będzie miał szansę.

\- Wątpię, w tym też jestem dobry.

Gerard westchnął i usiadł, spoglądając z dołu na Leo. Jego oczy wręcz lśniły z radości, były praktycznie całe czarne z podekscytowania. Nie opuścił wzroku ani na chwilę, wpatrzony w niego równie mocno, co on w piłkarza i było coś w jego spojrzeniu, co nie pozwoliło Gerardowi zerwać kontaktu. To było spojrzenie pełne adoracji, euforii i całkowitego zauroczenia, jakby właśnie spoglądał na coś zachwycającego. Miał wrażenie, że patrzył w lustro.

To było dziwne, nietypowe. To on powinien patrzeć tak na Leo(i przecież patrzył), a nie Leo na niego. To Leo był gwiazdą, a on fanem, nie na odwrót. Czemu miał wrażenie, jakby role były odwrócone i był dla Messiego równie wielką gwiazdą co on dla niego? I czemu w ogóle miałoby tak być? Nie był nikim wyjątkowym, wielu innych fanów zrobiłoby to samo po finale, co on. A mimo to jakimś cudem sobie zasłużył na adorację swojego idola. Bardzo chciałby wiedzieć czym.

Nie przeczył, to było nawet miłe być podziwianym przez kogoś, kogo wielbisz, ale mimo to dziwne. Co nie znaczy, że nie mógł tego wykorzystać.

Uśmiechnięty Leo wyciągnął do niego rękę i pomógł mu wstać ani razu nie przestając mu patrzeć w oczy. Gerard odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i skorzystał z okazji, odbierając rozkojarzonemu mężczyźnie piłkę.

\- Mam cię! – zakrzyknął uradowany i zaczął uciekać z futbolówką jak najdalej.

Nie musiał długo czekać na to, aż Messi go dogoni i znów odbierze mu piłkę, ale nie zirytowało go to. Dla tej dziecięcej radości, która pojawiła się na jego twarzy, warto było grać jak pokraka.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo biegali tak po plaży, ale potwornie się przy tym zmęczył i w pewnym momencie musiał przysiąść, bo inaczej wyplułby płuca. Leo nawet nie odczuwał zmęczenia, choć był spocony i koszulka kleiła mu się do ciała.

\- Mój pierworodny za butelkę wody – wysapał Gerard. W ustach miał pustynię i samo patrzenie na morze sprawiało, że chciało mu się jeszcze bardziej pić.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojego pierworodnego, ale wodę ci przyniosę – obiecał rozbawiony Messi i zostawił mu piłkę, po czym poszedł po coś do picia.

Gerard położył się na piasku, starając się wyrównać oddech. Czuł jak serce mu łomocze w piersi, ale powoli powracał jego normalny rytm. Nim Leo wrócił, biło już zdecydowanie wolniej tylko po to żeby znów przyspieszyć, gdy spojrzał na piłkarza, który rzucił butelkę z wodą w jego stronę.

\- Dzięki. – Zaczął zachłannie pić, czując na sobie wzrok Messiego, który usiadł obok z drugą butelką.

\- Widać, że nie jesteś sportowcem – powiedział i napił się wody, nie spuszczając go z oczu. To zaczynało się robić krępujące. Czy tak cały czas czuł się Leo, gdy na niego spoglądał? Mówił, że mu to nie przeszkadza, ale może nie chciał go urazić.

\- Trochę gram, ale za tobą ciężko nadążyć – odparł odsuwając butelkę od ust. Była już prawie pusta.

\- Szło ci całkiem nieźle, odebrałeś mi piłkę kilka razy – pochwalił go z uśmiechem.

\- Bo mi pozwoliłeś.

Ilekroć zabierał Messiemu piłkę, ten nie wydawał się tym w ogóle zaskoczony.

\- Może troszeczkę – przyznał, w końcu skupiając wzrok na czymś innym. Padło na morze. – Jak było w pracy?

\- Jak to w pracy. Moja partnerka zazdrości mi znajomości z tobą.

\- Partnerka w sensie dziewczyna?

\- Biznesowa – poprawił szybko i mówił dalej. – Pokazałem jej zdjęcie z wczoraj. Stwierdziła, że to przeróbka, ale jak w końcu uwierzyła, to powiedziała żebym cię kiedyś przyprowadził do pracy, bo też chcę z tobą zdjęcie.

\- Mogę tak zrobić.

\- Nie musisz.

\- Dlatego powiedziałem „mogę” – powiedział i stanął na nogi, otrzepując spodenki z piasku. – Dobra, odpoczęliśmy, gotowy grać jeszcze trochę?

\- Żebyś mnie znowu upokorzył? – zaśmiał się Gerard dołączając do niego.

\- Tak.

\- Dawaj.

Uradowany Leo ruszył z piłką przed siebie, a on znowu próbował mu ją odebrać, ponosząc porażkę za porażką. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć temu, że dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił, a gra z Messim była czymś, czego do końca życia nie zapomni. Choć wolałby grać z nim w jednej drużynie, a nie przeciw niemu.

Spędzili na plaży jeszcze godzinę, nim poszli coś zjeść. Tym razem lokal wybrał Gerard i za wyjątkiem jednej fanki, która poprosiła o autograf, nikt ich nie niepokoił i mogli swobodnie rozmawiać.

Rozstali się zaraz po posiłku i wrócili do domów, ale Messi obiecał, że zadzwoni jeszcze wieczorem. Spełnił swoją obietnicę i ani się obejrzeli, a przegadali ze sobą trzy godziny. Gerard był tym, który zauważył późnią godzinę i niechętnie przerwał Leo kolejną opowieść ze zgrupowania reprezentacji.

\- Zagalopowałem się – przyznał zawstydzony. – Przepraszam.

\- Nie masz za co, przyjemnie się ciebie słucha. Dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłem.

\- Ja też. Jutro o tej samej porze?

Jak mógłby odmówić, kiedy już nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy znowu zobaczy Leo?

\- Mogę wpaść do ciebie do pracy, niech twoja partnerka spełni marzenia.

\- Lepiej nie, bo moi pracownicy mnie znienawidzą – zażartował, choć nie byłoby to takie nieprawdopodobne. O ile wiedział, wszyscy byli kibicami Barcelony, a przynajmniej większość. W dniu meczu zawsze puszczał wszystkich do domu wcześniej, by mogli zdążyć obejrzeć spotkanie. Nie miał pojęcia jaka byłaby reakcja większości na jego znajomość z Messim, ale nie chciał sprawdzać.

Leo zaśmiał się i zgodził nie przyjeżdżać, zamiast tego znowu umówili się w kawiarni, gdzie pili yerbę, potem najwyżej się gdzieś przeniosą.

\- Lepiej już się rozłączę, bo wstajesz wcześniej ode mnie.

Gerard bardzo chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby się tym nie przejmował, że może jednak mogą pogadać trochę dłużej, ale gdy ziewnął, to zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Ganianie za Messim biegnącym z piłką wymęczyło go bardziej niż się spodziewał.

\- Ziewnąłeś? – zapytał z rozczuleniem Leo.

\- Yhym – mruknął i znowu ziewnął.

\- Dobranoc, Gerard.

\- Dobranoc, Leo.

Niechętnie się rozłączył. Nawet jeśli chciało mu się spać, to nie znaczyło, że nie chce rozmawiać. Choć długo i tak by pewnie nie wytrzymał, dlatego bez marudzenia położył się do łóżka i od razu zasnął. Przez całą noc spokoju nie dawały mu pewne brązowe oczy spoglądające na niego z uwielbieniem.   


	4. Blond

\- Przypomnij mi, czemu tu jestem?

Leo westchnął, siadając obok Luisa na kanapie.

\- Bo jesteś dobrym przyjacielem i chcesz mnie wspierać? – zasugerował, z trudem powstrzymując się przed podrapaniem w głowę.

\- Dobry powód. Chociaż dalej nie rozumiem co cię napadło, by zmienić kolor włosów.

Suarez uśmiechnął się do niego i wskazał na jego wysmarowane rozjaśniaczem włosy. Wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi. 

\- Chcę spróbować czegoś nowego – odparł, zaciskając zęby. Kto by pomyślał, że rozjaśnianie może tak swędzieć i szczypać.  

\- Naprawdę? I nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym facetem, którego poznałeś po finale? – zapytał sugestywnym tonem i trącił przyjaciela łokciem.

Leo zaczerwienił się i odwrócił wzrok. Luis wiedział o Gerardzie praktycznie od początku, zaraz po pierwszym spotkaniu opowiedział o nim koledze z drużyny. Był tamtego wieczora tak podekscytowany, że musiał się komuś wygadać. Padło na najlepszego kumpla. 

\- Nie – wymamrotał zawstydzony. Czemu miałby się zmieniać dla faceta, którego znał kilka tygodni? To niedorzeczne! I tak prawdziwe, że sam nie wiedział czemu skłamał.

Luis przewrócił oczami i pochylił się w jego stronę. Rumieniec na twarzy tylko mu się pogłębił.

\- Naprawdę? – Przeciągnął to słowo jak tylko się dało, drwił sobie z jego marnego kłamstewka.

\- Tak – potwierdził i odepchnął śmiejącego się przyjaciela. –  Potrzebuję po prostu zmiany po kolejnej porażce.

\- Okej, jak sobie chcesz – odpuścił w końcu Luis. – Po prostu nigdy nie sądziłem, że przefarbujesz sobie włosy.

Też nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie. Nie był zbyt konserwatywny jeśli chodzi o wygląd, ale przefarbowanie nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy. Zapuszczenie znowu długich włosów, czy zgolenie się na łyso tak, ale nie zmiana koloru.  

\- Wielu też nigdy nie sądziło, że zrobię sobie tatuaże, a teraz mam rękaw i nogawkę – powiedział i wskazał na swoje dziary.

Suarez pokiwał głową.

\- Prawda. Ale czemu akurat blond? – dociekał. – To nawet będzie blond?

\- Tak jakby.

Myślał bardziej o popielatym kolorze, ale fryzjer, który się nim zajmował zapewnił, że po czasie kolor zżółcieje.

\- Okej. Czemu?

Odwrócił się do przyjaciela, który przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, oczekując odpowiedzi. Zawsze mógł na niego liczyć, nawet teraz przyszedł z nim do salonu, chociaż mógł zostać w domu i spędzać czas z rodziną, której nie będzie widział przez najbliższy tydzień. Nawet jeśli Luis przejrzał jego kłamstwo, nie powinien był go okłamywać. Nie gdy chciał mu pomóc.

\- Skłamałem .

\- Oh. – Zaskoczenie na twarzy Suareza było równie nieprawdziwe, co jego własne kłamstwo. – W jakiej sprawie?

\- To może mieć trochę wspólnego z Gerardem – przyznał niepewnie. Trochę wstyd było mu wyznać, że Gerard ma już na niego taki wpływ, że nawet wygląd chce zmienić. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, ale dobrze wiedział, jak to może wyglądać z perspektywy trzeciej osoby. 

\- Wiedziałem. Lubi blondynów?

\- Nie powiedział tego, ale jest zafascynowany Shakirą, więc pomyślałem… Nie śmiej się!

Suarez wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, zwracając uwagę fryzjera, który przysiadł z boku na czas rozjaśniania włosów.

\- Przepraszam, to po prostu strasznie zabawne – powiedział pomiędzy kolejnymi falami śmiechu.

Był rozdarty, nie wiedział czy zdenerwować się na przyjaciela, czy zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu. Gdy teraz o tym myślał, to było naprawdę durne. Nie samo farbowanie włosów, ale powód, by to zrobić.

\- Fajnie mnie podnosisz na duchu – stwierdził zażenowany.

\- Przepraszam, naprawdę. – Luis powoli się uspokajał. – Kiedyś wspomnę o tym w wywiadzie, gdy ktoś zechce napisać twoją kolejną biografię.

\- Dzięki. – Leo osunął się na kanapie, by Suarez zasłaniał go przed ciekawskim spojrzeniem fryzjera. – Ale serio, chcę też trochę zmienić wygląd, rozpocząć nowy rozdział w życiu, rozumiesz o co mi chodzi?

\- Rozpocząć nowy rozdział i uwieść fana.

\- Nie uwodzę go. – Kłamstwo. Kolejne. – Może trochę.  

Luis znowu się zaśmiał.

\- A tak z ciekawości, skoro podoba mu się Shakira, to może interesują go tylko kobiety. Pomyślałeś o tym?

W zasadzie tak i aktualnie było to jego jedyne zmartwienie. Nie chciał pytać Gerarda o orientację, więc próbował to jakoś subtelnie wybadać, ale póki co nie udało mu się nic wartościowego dowiedzieć.

\- Wciąż mam małą nadzieję, że jednak lubi też facetów – wyznał smutno.

\- A jak nie?

\- Trudno – wzruszył ramionami. – Nadal będziemy mogli być przyjaciółmi.

\- Ciekawe na jak długo. 

\- Hmm?

\- No wiesz, odrzucenie trochę boli. Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę je wytrzymać?

\- Nie będzie żadnego odrzucenia jeśli nic mu nie powiem.

\- To chyba też nie najlepsze wyjście.

\- Wiem – przyznał niechętnie. Z każdą chwilą miał coraz gorszy humor.

\- Zakochałeś się po uszy. I strasznie szybko.

\- Wiem – powtórzył. – Ale nie mogłem tego powstrzymać. Przy Gerardzie czuję się taki…

Nie potrafił nawet znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa, by opisać swoje uczucia, których doświadczał w obecności mężczyzny.

\- Szczęśliwy? – zaproponował z uśmiechem Luis.

\- Tak – przytaknął i również się uśmiechnął. – Czy to źle?

\- Zależy. Wiesz od tego, jak to się wszystko skończy. Może niedługo się odkochasz, może to tylko reakcja na pocieszenie po finale. Może ten cały Gerard też się zakocha. Albo nie i wtedy skończysz rozczarowany.  

\- Więc mam po prostu siedzieć  i czekać? – zapytał. Nie podobała mu się ta perspektywa, nienawidził siedzieć bezczynnie.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. Jeśli chcesz, to próbuj zdobyć tego faceta. Tylko uważaj, żebyś nie skończył ze złamanym sercem.

\- Spróbuję – obiecał.

Na tym skończyła się ich rozmowa, przynajmniej na razie. Fryzjer powiedział, że już czas i zabrał się do dalszej pracy. Pomimo swojego zawodu nie należał do gadatliwych, więc Leo został ze swoimi myślami jako towarzystwem, bo Luis zaczął przeglądać jakieś magazyny, które leżały obok kanapy. Jego słowa dały mu trochę do myślenia.

Od początku wiedział, że się zakochał. Gdy tylko Gerard rzucił ten swój głupi żart o braku kultury, było już po nim. Wiedział też od samego początku, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie i to z dwóch powodów. Pierwszy był taki, że Gerard może go wykorzystać choć ten problem odpadł już na początku. To nie był ten typ osoby.

Luis przypomniał mu o drugim problemie, tym najgorszym, o którym starał się za często nie myśleć. Co jak Gerard nie odwzajemni jego uczuć, bez różnicy z jakich powodów? Tego bał się w tym wszystkim najbardziej – odrzucenia. Dlatego tak ostrożnie stąpał wokół Gerarda. Dlatego farbował sobie włosy. Jeśli mężczyzna pierwszy się nim zainteresuje, nie będzie musiał martwić się o to, czy nie popełni błędu, na który nie mógł sobie pozwolić jeśli nie chciał stracić dopiero formującej się przyjaźni. Jeśli z uwodzenia nic nie wyjdzie, wciąż mogliby się spotykać jako przyjaciele.

Choć Suarez miał rację, to by było bardzo bolesne i nie był do końca pewny, czy wytrzymałby długo w takim stanie rzeczy, chyba że jakimś cudem by się odkochał. Wolał jednak mieć Gerarda jako przyjaciela niż nie mieć go wcale.

Ale niepotrzebnie się tym wszystkim zamartwiał na zapas. Póki co wszystko było okej, spędzali z Gerardem miło czas, ich przyjaźń powoli nabierała tempa. Wszystko w swoim czasie, nie będzie niczego poganiał, nawet jeśli przez większość czasu myślał tylko o tym, by pocałować Gerarda. Miał nadzieję, że na to jeszcze przyjdzie pora. Póki co zamierzał się cieszyć tym, co ma, choć przez najbliższy tydzień nie będzie się z drugim mężczyzną widział. Drużyna wylatywała jutro do Anglii, a Gerard zostawał w Barcelonie. Nie będzie miał nawet czasu pokazać mu się w nowej fryzurze. Ciekawiło go, czy mu się spodoba.

\- Dobra, gotowe – powiedział fryzjer wyłączając suszarkę i odwrócił fotel Leo, by mógł się przyjrzeć w lustrze.

Kolor był dokładnie taki, jak chciał, prawie że siwy, ale lśniący. Trochę się gryzł z rudawą brodą, ale w gruncie rzeczy ładnie się to wszystko komponowało. Tego mu właśnie było trzeba, odmiany po kolejnym nieudanym turnieju. Chciałby, żeby nowa fryzura okazała się tylko początkiem zmian w jego życiu. Kto wie, może za dwa lata będzie się cieszył z pucharu mistrzostw świata, najlepiej z Gerardem u boku.

Przeczesał włosy, wzburzając zapach chemikaliów, który wciąż na nich był. Były gładkie w dotyku, czego się nie spodziewał, myślał że będą zbyt spalone po takim rozjaśnianiu. Przysunął się bliżej lustra i zobaczył w odbiciu zbliżającego się Luisa.

\- Nie znam gościa, ale powinno mu się spodobać – powiedział klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu.

\- Tak sądzisz? – zapytał z nadzieją Leo.

\- Jestem pewien.

\- Mnie też się podoba.  – Zakochał się w nowych włosach równie szybko co w Gerardzie. Naprawdę czuł się jak nowonarodzony.

\- Wyglądasz inaczej, ale dobrze – stwierdził z uśmiechem Luis. – Idziemy do domu?

\- Jasne. Wpadasz do mnie? – Ostatnio tyle czasu spędzał z Gerardem, że zaniedbał nieco relacje z innymi przyjaciółmi.

Luis zgodził się i po zapłaceniu pojechali do domu. Leo skorzystał z tego, że nie prowadzi i zrobił sobie zdjęcie, które od razu wysłał Gerardowi. Suarez przyglądał mu się kątem oka.

\- Nie mogłeś wytrzymać, co? – zapytał rozbawiony.

\- Przymknij się – powiedział cały czerwony na twarzy, wyczekując na odpowiedź Gerarda. Było popołudnie, więc pracę już raczej skończył.

Denerwował się strasznie przez te trzy minuty, kiedy czekał na jakiś odzew, a gdy w końcu się pojawił, miał wrażenie jakby ktoś go spoliczkował.

**Co ty masz na głowie?! XD**

\- Hej, wszystko okej? – Luis zwolnił i zatrzymał się, ale zanim Leo zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, przyszła kolejna wiadomość, która tym razem wywołała na jego twarzy uśmiech.

**Ale wyglądasz super :D**

\- Ta, wszystko okej – odparł, czytając w kółko ostatnią wiadomość. Wyglądał super. Super!

\- Myślałem, że zaraz się rozpłaczesz. – Luis nie ruszył, nadal wyraźnie zaniepokojony. – Napisał coś nie tak?

\- Tak myślałem, ale wszystko okej – zapewnił, odpisując szybko Gerardowi. – Dlaczego nie jedziesz?

\- Oh, przepraszam. – Samochód w końcu znowu zaczął jechać, ale bardzo powoli, bo Suarez dalej miał na niego oko. – Jesteś…

\- Tak, jestem pewien – przerwał mu szybko. – Gerardowi się podobają.

\- To dobrze.

\- To fantastycznie – poprawił go i uśmiechnął się, gdy przyszła kolejna wiadomość.   

**Hej, czy to twoja rodzina? XD**

Pod spodem było zdjęcie Billy’ego Idola i jego blond włosów.

Leo roześmiał się i ta reakcja na dobre zapewniła Luisa, że przyjacielowi nic nie jest.

\- Co tym razem? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Nic takiego – zapewnił, przygryzając wargę by powstrzymać się od dalszego śmiechu.

Suarez tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Zakochani – westchnął.

Gdy dojechali do domu Leo, Luis zrobił mu jeszcze jedno zdjęcie, które tym razem umieścili w Internecie, by poinformować o zmianie fanów. Potem telefon poszedł w zapomnienie i przyjaciele zajęli się rozmową, więc dopiero przed położeniem się do spania zauważył kolejną wiadomość od Gerarda.

**Czuję się taki wyróżniony tym, że zobaczyłem nową fryzurę jako pierwszy :D**

Leo nie zamierzał go poprawiać i wspominać Luisa. Odpisał mu życząc dobrej nocy i położył do łóżka. Nowy rozdział w życiu został oficjalnie otwarty.

Nazajutrz nie obyło się oczywiście bez komentarzy drużyny. Dostarczył im sporo śmiechu swoją nową fryzurą, ale wiedział, że nikt nie naśmiewa się z niego, by sprawić mu przykrość, dlatego nie czuł się tym urażony, wprost przeciwnie, żartował wraz z nimi.

Tuż przed odlotem, gdy czekali na odprawę, a później także przed startem, Leo skorzystał z chwili wolnego i powymieniał jeszcze z Gerardem parę wiadomości. Luis, który nie opuszczał go na krok, jak to zwykle między nimi bywało, od razu zauważył kiedy został zignorowany na rzecz telefonu, najpierw na lotnisku, a później w samolocie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz zostać w Barcelonie? – zażartował, gdy Leo uśmiechnął się po raz któryś z kolei po dostaniu kolejnej wiadomości.

\- Hmm? – mruknął w odpowiedzi. Nie słuchał za bardzo.

\- Jesteś strasznie zadowolony. – Sergi siedzący zaraz za nimi z graczem drugiej drużyny zajrzał znad oparć foteli do ich rzędu. – Co mu jest?

\- Zakochał się – odparł Luis, z zadowoleniem obserwując rumieniec pojawiający się na twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Serio? – do rozmowy wtrącił się Mathieu siedzący równolegle z nimi. – Wow, w kim?

\- Nie wasz interes – burknął Leo i odwrócił się tak, by Roberto nie mógł mu zajrzeć w telefon.

\- Po Copa America poznał fana – wyjaśnił kolegom Luis. – Nie przestaje o nim gadać od tego czasu.

\- Wcale nie od tego – zaprzeczył.

\- Puyi da ci popalić, gdy się dowie – zauważył Sergi. – Powie, że nie powinieneś się angażować.

\- I pewnie ma rację – westchnął Leo. – Ale mam to gdzieś.

W samolocie rozległ się głośny pomruk. Nawet nie zauważył, że cała pierwsza drużyna zebrała się wokół niego.  

\- Sto euro na Leo, że postawi na swoim – odezwał się Masip.

\- Stoi – zgodził się Aleix. – Ale Puyi na pewno wygra w tym sporze. Jest straszniejszy.

\- Nie widziałeś jeszcze strasznego Leo – zaśmiał się Luis.

Cokolwiek działo się potem, Leo nie zwracał już na to uwagi, zbyt skupiony na rozmowie z Gerardem. Usłyszał dopiero Lucho, który wsiadł do samolotu jako jeden z ostatnich.

\- Co to za zbiorowisko? Na swoje miejsca – nakazał od razu.

Sergi opadł na swój fotel rozczarowany, ale gdy trener nie patrzył, wstał jeszcze na chwilę.

\- Pokażesz później jego zdjęcie? – zwrócił się do Leo.

\- Nie rób tego – ostrzegł Luisito. – Mnie pokazał, a potem gadał przez godzinę. Bez chwili przerwy.

Roberto zaśmiał się, za co dostał w ucho od Enrique, ale to nie popsuło mu dobrego humoru, bo Leo zgodził się pokazać swoje wspólne zdjęcie z Gerardem, ale dopiero gdy wylądują.

_Moja drużyna oficjalnie o tobie wie._

Czekał na odpowiedź tylko chwilę. Całe szczęście, bo samolot miał niedługo startować.

**Cała? :O**

_Nie, przecież brakuje niektórych._

**Daj znać, gdy powiesz Puyolowi i Mashe. Jestem ciekaw ich reakcji ;)**

_Okej._

**Ja też już powiedziałem rodzince o tobie. Nie mogłem się nie pochwalić twoim zdjęciem z nową fryzurą. Na twoim selfie lepiej ją widać :D**

_Jak poszła rozmowa?_

**Lepiej niż się spodziewałem.**

 

Gerard był właśnie na obiedzie u swoich rodziców, gdy dostał wiadomość od Leo. Jako że teraz nie wybierał się za Barceloną do Anglii, a Messi skrócił sobie wakacje, postanowił wykorzystać ten czas na zajęcie się rodziną i znajomymi. Z rana był już na śniadaniu z Cecillią, a na jutro planował wypad do kina z kilkorgiem przyjaciół. Z Leo do kina nie chodził, a miał ochotę na jakiś fajny film.

Siedział z mamą i tatą w ogrodzie, gdy przyszła wiadomość. Myślał, że to z pracy, dlatego przeprosił rodziców i odebrał ją. Jakże się zdziwił, gdy zobaczył, że to od Leo i w dodatku nie tekst, a zdjęcie. Swoją pierwszą reakcją na nową fryzurę idola zwrócił uwagę rodziców.

\- Coś ty tam zobaczył? – spytała go mama, gdy się roześmiał.

\- Przyjaciel przysłał mi zabawne zdjęcie – wytłumaczył i odpisał Leo. Szybko wysłał też kolejna wiadomość, gdy zorientował się, jak zabrzmiała ta pierwsza. Nie chciał go urazić.

Rodzice pokiwali ze zrozumieniem głowami i nie powiedzieli nic więcej, ale widział po ich twarzach, że są ciekawi co to za zdjęcie i który przyjaciel, a znali wszystkich jego znajomych, z którymi spotykał się regularnie. Wszystkich oprócz Leo.

Znali się już na tyle długo, że coraz częściej zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć o ich znajomości komuś jeszcze. Miesiąc to wystarczająco dużo czasu by stwierdzić, że relacja jest poważna i wyniknie z niej coś trwałego. Z tego co wiedział Leo też nie powiedział nikomu i może powinien go zapytać nim wyjawi wszystko rodzicom, ale z drugiej strony nie miał on problemu z tym, by ich pierwsze wspólne selfie wylądowało w sieci. Co się nie stało. Nie chciał się dzielić z pozostałymi fanami czymś tak cennym. Zamierzał zachować to zdjęcie tylko dla siebie. Leo miał swoją kopię, ale też go poprosił, by jej nie wstawiał. Niech zostanie wyjątkowe.

\- Chcecie zobaczyć? – zaproponował po zastanowieniu. Nie było sensu dłużej trzymać Messiego w sekrecie.

\- Czemu nie – odparł mu ojciec.

Przysiadł się znowu do nich i z dumą pokazał zdjęcie blondwłosego Leo. A może to był siwy kolor?

\- Gdzie twój przyjaciel to znalazł? – zapytała mama, biorąc od niego telefon. – Z Instagrama?

\- Nie pasują mu te włosy – stwierdził tata, zaglądając żonie przez ramię. Gerard z kolei stwierdził, że ojciec się nie zna, Leo wyglądał znakomicie!

\- Nie znalazł tego zdjęcia, zrobił je – wyjaśnił, licząc na to, że rodzice zaraz się zorientują.

\- To selfie Messiego. Wiec jak mógł je zrobić?

\- No cóż. – Jego rodzice bywali czasem strasznie niedomyślni jak na osoby z wykształceniem wyższym. – Popatrzcie na nazwę kontaktu.

Z uśmiechem obserwował, jak na twarzy taty i mamy pojawia się szok, a potem niedowierzenie. Wreszcie załapali.

\- Gerard, przynieś mi mój tablet – poprosiła mama, dalej wpatrzona w zdjęcie.

\- Po co?

\- Po prostu go przynieś.

Wzruszając ramionami Gerard wszedł do domu i szybko namierzył tablet, który przekazał posłusznie rodzicielce. Jego telefon do niego nie wrócił, teraz przejął go tata.

\- Nie znajdziesz nigdzie tego zdjęcia, jeśli o to ci chodzi – powiedział rozbawiony. Nie wierzyli w to, że zna Leo osobiście.

\- Daj mi chwilę – poprosiła i razem z tatą zaczęła przeglądać wszelkie strony poświęcone Barcelonie, jakie tylko mogła znaleźć. Czekając aż skończą, Gerard zajął się podjadaniem resztek obiadu.

\- Nie ma – obwieścił w końcu ojciec po zakończonych poszukiwaniach.

\- Mówiłem – wybełkotał z pełnymi ustami, nim połknął oliwkę, którą się zajadał.

\- Skąd go znasz? – dociekała mama. Oczy praktycznie jej się świeciły, zresztą tak jak tacie. Też w końcu byli fanami, choć gdy oni dorastali kibicując, to gwiazdą drużyny był kto inny.

\- Poznałem go po Copa – odparł sięgając po kolejną oliwkę. – Był załamany, pocieszyłem go, dał mi swój medal i numer.

\- Medal! – zawołał zaskoczony ojciec. – Masz go cały czas?

\- Co to za różnica? – wtrąciła się mama, nim zdążył odpowiedzieć. – Znasz go miesiąc i nic nie powiedziałeś?

\- Nie chciałem zapeszać – wyjaśnił. Rodzice patrzyli na niego z pretensją. – Chciałem mieć pewność, że ta znajomość nie skończy się, zanim porządnie się zacznie. Gdyby nie to już dawno bym wam powiedział, bo Leo nie ma nic przeciwko, żebym się tym chwalił.

\- No ja myślę, bo jest się czym chwalić. – Ojciec podszedł do niego i poklepał po ramieniu. – Spełniłeś swoje marzenie, co?

\- Jasne że tak. Tylko że moim marzeniem było tylko z nim porozmawiać, a dostałem w pakiecie także przyjaźń.  

\- Zawsze byłeś w czepku urodzony – stwierdziła mama i oddała mu w końcu telefon. Miał kolejną wiadomość od Leo. Nim odpisał, wyszukał szybko jedno zdjęcie i przesłał mu je wraz z pytaniem.

\- Gdyby tak było, Bóg dałby mi też talent piłkarski. Wtedy może nawet grałbym z Leo w jednej drużynie.

\- I tak osiągnąłeś wiele. – Tata objął go mocno, uśmiechając się z dumą.  

\- Już go tak nie chwal, bo jego monstrualne ego urośnie do jeszcze większych rozmiarów.

\- Dzięki, mamo.

\- Nie ma za co. A teraz opowiadaj.

\- O czym? – spytał zbity z tropu.

\- O Leo.

\- Nie pytasz tylko dlatego, że to twój ulubiony piłkarz, prawda?

\- Gerard, to mógłby być nawet Douglas i tak chciałabym wiedzieć, jak go poznałeś i jak się dogadujecie. Tylko to mnie interesuje, jak Leo dogaduje się z moim synem, a nie jaki jest naprawdę. O tym drugim mogę się dowiedzieć, gdy już się upewnię, że to przyjaźń na dłużej i że nam go przedstawisz.

\- Jestem pewny że tak – odparł i uśmiechnął się rozmarzony.

Opowiedział więc o swoich wyjściach na miasto z Messim i dokładniej o pierwszym spotkaniu. W międzyczasie w sieci pojawiło się oficjalne zdjęcie Leo w nowej fryzurze, a tym samym potwierdzenie jego historii.

Rodzice byli w końcu usatysfakcjonowani na tyle, by zakończyć rozmowę, życząc mu, by ta relacja nie zakończyła się zbyt szybko. Naprawdę zależało im, by znalazł sobie nowego przyjaciela w Leo, nie dlatego że był kim był, ale dlatego, że opowiadał o nim z taką radością, że nie chcieliby widzieć go przygnębionego, gdy z jakiegoś powodu to wszystko się skończy.

Oczywiście oboje zażyczyli sobie też spotkania z Messim. Chcieli go poznać jak każdego innego znajomego, ale miał przeczucie, że chcą go też dokładnie wybadać, żeby mieć pewność, że nie skrzywdzi ich ukochanego synka. Zachowywali się jak nadgorliwi rodzice przed randką swojej pociechy. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, lubił wiedzieć, że się o niego troszczą, a ponieważ Leo miał czyste zamiary, to nie obawiał się, że ich do siebie nie przekona. O ile sam zainteresowany zgodzi się na obiad.  

Będzie musiał o to zapytać Leo, gdy już wróci z drużyną. Lepiej późno niż wcale.


	5. Drinki

Dobrze było znowu być w Barcelonie. Nie przeszkadzały mu podróże, ale zdecydowanie bardziej uwielbiał przebywać w swoim drugim domu. Miasto tętniło życiem jak zawsze i ani trochę nie straciło swojej pozytywnej energii podczas jego nieobecności. Nawet ostatnia, wysoka porażka z Liverpoolem nie popsuła mieszkańcom humoru choć wiedział, że są rozczarowani, niektórzy pewnie nawet przerażeni. Nie dziwił im się, zbliżał się dwumecz z Sevillą, a oni przegrali z drużyną, którą Andaluzyjczycy pokonali w finale Ligi Europy.

On sam się nie martwił, wiedział na co ich stać i czuł, że nie wypuszczą tego trofeum z rąk. Będzie ich, wejdą w nowy sezon z przytupem i pokażą że mecz z Liverpoolem to był wypadek przy pracy, nic poza tym.

Teraz jednak nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru skupiać się na meczu z Sevillą. Na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas na treningach, teraz chciał tylko wrócić do swojego domu, odpocząć trochę i w miarę możliwości spotkać się jeszcze dzisiaj z Gerardem. Stęsknił się za nim, okazjonalne rozmowy przez telefon nie zaspokoiły jego potrzeby kontaktu z mężczyzną. Musiał go znowu zobaczyć, uściskać, poczuć jego zapach i zostać obdarzonym przez niego tym wspaniałym uśmiechem.

Leo westchnął i pokręcił głową. Gdyby Luis był teraz z nim i mógł słyszeć jego myśli, znowu by się zaczął śmiać. Był ciekaw jak on się zachowywał, gdy przeżywał fazę zakochania w Sofii. Na pewno nie lepiej od niego, choć pewnie był od niego młodszy i miał prawo się tak zachowywać.

Dojechał w końcu do domu i od razu skierował swe kroki do łazienki. Potrzebował porządnego prysznica, żeby zmyć z siebie zmęczenie po podróży. Nie latali daleko podczas tegorocznych przygotowań do sezonu, ale to wciąż było kilka lotów samolotem, a on nie zamierzał wyglądać jak zdjęty z krzyża, gdy pokaże się Gerardowi.

Nie powinien myśleć o nim będąc pod prysznicem, ostatnim razem nie skończyło się to dobrze(W zasadzie to skończyło, ale był potem zawstydzony przez resztę dnia). Coraz częściej się jednak zdarzało, że nie potrafił pozbyć się Gerarda ze swojej głowy. Był ostatnią osobą, o której myślał przed snem i pierwszą, o której myślał po przebudzeniu. Tylko podczas treningów i meczów skupiał się na piłce. Oczywiście podczas rozmowy z kolegami z drużyny również poświęcał im swoją uwagę, ale nie całą. Pewna jej część zawsze była w mniejszym lub większym stopniu skupiona na Gerardzie. Miał tak już od pierwszego spotkania i nie zanosiło się na zmiany. Pasowało mu to.

Obeszło się bez dłuższego posiedzenia pod prysznicem. Czuł się już lepiej i był gotowy na spotkanie z Gerardem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie jest zajęty, ale o tej porze nie powinien być już w pracy.

Ubrał się i z telefonem przy uchu zszedł na dół, by przekąsić jeszcze coś przed wyjściem albo zjeść jakiś porządny posiłek, jeśli ze spotkania nic nie wyjdzie. Przeszukiwał lodówkę, gdy Gerard odebrał.

\- Co słychać, Leo? – odezwał się jak zwykle radośnie. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy znów usłyszy ten głos bez żadnych zmian wynikających z rozmowy przez telefon.

\- Cześć – przywitał się. Na jego usta natychmiast wkradł się uśmiech, którego nie mógł powstrzymać. Gerard tak właśnie na niego działał, uszczęśliwiał go samym swoim istnieniem. – Właśnie wróciłem do Barcelony, masz czas się spotkać?

Błagam, powiedz tak, powtarzał w myślach, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Z tobą? Zawsze – zapewnił roześmiany. Leo poczuł łaskotanie w żołądku i błyskawicznie ogarniające jego ciało euforię. – Gdzie?

\- O tym nie pomyślałem – przyznał z zakłopotaniem. Nie obchodziło go, gdzie się spotka tak długo jak Gerard miał się pojawić.

\- Co ty na to, żeby pójść na yerbę, a potem coś zjeść? – zaproponował. – Jesteś głodny, Leo?

\- Jak wilk.

\- No to postanowione. Widzimy się za… dwadzieścia minut?

Wolałbym od razu, pomyślał, ale na jego nieszczęście nie wymyślono jeszcze sposobu na teleportację.

\- Brzmi nieźle. – Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, a serce biło przyspieszone. Uwielbiał być zakochany, nie ważne jak śmiesznie wyglądał dla Luisa i reszty. Miał nadzieję, że to uczucie nigdy nie zniknie, nawet jeśli kiedyś, daj Bóg, będą z Gerardem parą. Chciał się tak przy nim czuć już do końca życia.

\- No to postanowione. – Gerard zdawał się być równie podekscytowany co on. – Do zobaczenia za dwadzieścia minut, nie spóźnij się.

\- To raczej ty się nie spóźnij. Ty się zawsze spóźniasz.

On sam zawsze był na miejscu przed czasem. Nie chciał żeby Gerard pomyślał, że go olewa.

\- Nie zawsze.

\- W dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć.

\- No dobra, może powinienem popracować nad średnią – zgodził się rozbawiony. Przez krótką chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał, ale też się nie rozłączyli. W końcu Gerard znów zabrał głos. – Dobrze móc znów się z tobą spotkać.

Jeśli wcześniej jego serce biło szybko, to teraz pędziło na złamanie karku, robiąc wszystko co w jego mocy, by przepompować krew do twarzy, która zrobiła się nagle niesamowicie ciepła.

Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, dlatego tylko przytaknął, zapominając, że nie jest to rozmowa twarzą w twarz.

\- Przytaknąłeś? – zapytał Gerard. Znali się już tak dobrze, że to trochę przerażało.

\- Tak – wychrypiał. Odkaszlnął szybko i powtórzył bardziej pewnym głosem. – Tak, przytaknąłem.

\- Wiedziałem! Jesteś taki uroczy, kiedy czujesz się zakłopotany.

\- Więc teraz robisz wszystko, bym był zakłopotany jeszcze bardziej? – zapytał przysiadając, bo nogi zmieniły mu się w galaretę. Czasami nie wiedział jak interpretować zachowanie Gerarda, ale nie potrafił się nim nie cieszyć.

\- Tak – potwierdził, drocząc się z nim. – Do zobaczenia niedługo, Leo.

\- Za siedemnaście minut – dodał po spojrzeniu na zegar.

\- Cholera, w życiu się nie wyrobię – powiedział spanikowany. – Rozłączam się, pa!

\- Pa – odpowiedział, choć Gerard już się rozłączył.

Kompletnie ignorując swój wciąż pusty żołądek, Leo zamknął lodówkę, z której ostatecznie nic nie zjadł i poszedł do auta. Jakoś wytrzyma kilkadziesiąt minut przy mate, zanim pójdzie z Gerardem coś zjeść.

Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy mężczyzna przyszedł spóźniony, ale jeśli stało się tak, bo długo wybierał ubranie, to nie miał mu tego za złe. Gerard wyglądał rewelacyjnie w czerni, a akurat na spotkanie postanowił ubrać się w czarną koszulkę i podobnego odcienia spodnie, przez które jego nogi wydawały się jeszcze dłuższe niż zwykle. Leo czasami przeklinał swój wzrost, ale uwielbiał to, że Gerard jest od niego wyższy.

Był pewien, że jego oczy rozbłysły, gdy zatrzymały się na zbliżającym się mężczyźnie. Na jego widok nie potrafił dłużej ustać w miejscu, tak bardzo się za nim stęsknił podczas pobytu w Anglii, że pomógł w skróceniu i tak malejącego dystansu pomiędzy nimi, i pokonał ostatnie dwa metry dzielące go od Gerarda.

Wpadli roześmiani w swoje ramiona i uściskali się mocno. Leo dziękował Bogu za to, że urodził się w takiej, a nie innej kulturze. Gdyby byli teraz w USA albo innej części Europy, tak bardzo entuzjastyczny uścisk mógłby wzbudzić u Gerarda podejrzenia.  Ale Hiszpanie słynęli z wylewności równie mocno co Włosi, takie uściski, nawet przedłużające się niepotrzebnie, nie były niczym dziwnym. Dzięki temu mógł poczuć wokół siebie silne ramiona drugiego mężczyzny nieco dłużej i przycisnąć policzek do jego piersi.

Gerard odpowiedział na jego uścisk równie entuzjastycznie i śmiejąc się radośnie rozkołysał nieco ich obu. Gdy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie, obaj zwlekali z zabraniem swoich rąk.

\- Kocham twoje uściski – wyznał niespodziewanie Gerard z uśmiechem. – Tęskniłem.

\- Ja za tobą też.

\- Ale muszę coś wyznać – dodał po chwili z powagą.

\- Co takiego? – Nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien się denerwować czy nie.

\- Zagraliście do dupy z Liverpoolem! – powiedział z pretensją. Wyglądał na naprawdę oburzonego tym faktem, zbyt oburzonego, co wywołało u Leo napad śmiechu. – Nie śmiej się z tak poważnej sprawy! Daliście dupy!

\- Przepraszam – wysapał dalej się śmiejąc. – Wiesz, że to był tylko mecz towarzyski?

\- Walić to, powinniście wygrywać wszystko.

\- Jesteś takim rozpuszczonym kibicem – stwierdził Leo, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Za bardzo przyzwyczailiśmy was do wygrywania.

\- Widzisz? Tak czy inaczej to wasza wina.

\- Z Sevillą zagramy lepiej, obiecuję – zapewnił i chwycił Gerarda za nadgarstek choć korciło go, by spleść razem ich dłonie. – Chodź, napijmy się yerby i zjedzmy coś, umieram z głodu.  

\- Wciąż uważam, że mogliście zagrać lepiej – upierał się, jednocześnie dając się ciągnąć do kawiarni.

\- Jasne, że mogliśmy, ale nie zawsze możemy. Gdybyś był piłkarzem, to byś zrozumiał.

\- Bóg dał mi rozum i wygląd, talent w nogach to byłoby już za dużo.

\- Zwłaszcza że sporo miejsca zajmuje twoje ego – zaśmiał się i trącił mężczyznę łokciem w żebra.

\- Bardzo zabawne.

Gerard próbował udawać obrażonego, ale szybko jego obrażona mina została zastąpiona przez szeroki uśmiech. Leo znów poczuł motyle w brzuchu.

Nie przebywali w kawiarni zbyt długo, zaledwie piętnaście minut podczas których Gerard opowiedział mu dokładniej, co porabiał podczas jego nieobecności. W trakcie rozmowy obaj popijali zamówione przez siebie napoje, Leo yerbą, a on herbatę. Dalej nie przekonał się do tych – jak samo to nazwał – „zalewanych wodą chwastów”.

Po wizycie w kawiarni zawędrowali aż na wybrzeże w poszukiwaniu ciekawego lokalu. W końcu znaleźli jeden, gdzie jada się na zewnątrz i to nie przy normalnych stolikach, ale siedząc na leżakach plażowych. Pomimo mieszkania w Barcelonie tyle lat, pierwszy raz widzieli to miejsce, więc chętnie spróbowali.

Po rozdaniu przez Leo kilku autografów podekscytowanym fanom, usiedli razem na zewnątrz knajpy, skąd mieli idealny widok na morze. Jako że w perspektywie na jutro nie było żadnych treningów ani spotkań, alkohol został zamówiony razem z jedzeniem.

\- Śmieszny ten drink – stwierdził Gerard, oglądając wielokolorowy napój, który dostał w wysokiej szklance. – Jak tęcza.

\- Chyba taki był zamysł. – Leo też miał coś kolorowego, ale z mniejszą ilością kolorów. Wyglądał za to jak flaga Irlandii.

Geri wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął łyk przez słomkę.

\- Mocne, ale dobre. Smakuje trochę jak pinacolada.

\- Nie pijam dużo alkoholu, ale mój jest bardzo słodki.

\- Serio? – Gerard pochylił się nad stolikiem, który znajdował się pomiędzy ich leżakami i bezpardonowo napił się drinka Leo, który był w takim szoku, że nawet nie zareagował. Skupiał się tylko na tym, by nie wypuścić szklanki z ręki. – Słodki – potwierdził i mrugnął do niego.

W takich momentach jak ten miał wrażenie, że drugi mężczyzna z nim flirtuje, ale to byłoby zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe.

\- Mogłeś poprosić, dałbym ci spróbować – powiedział, gdy tylko odzyskał zdolność mowy.

\- Wybacz – przeprosił, ale jego uśmiech wskazywał na to, że nie jest mu ani trochę przykro. – Chcesz spróbować mojego?

\- Nie na pusty żołądek – odmówił natychmiast. Jeden łyk jego własnego drinka wystarczył, by poczuł ciepło w żołądku i całym przełyku. Musiał najpierw coś zjeść jeśli nie chciał się upić jednym drinkiem.

\- Później już nie będziesz miał co próbować. To jest naprawdę dobry drink. – Gerard znowu napił się swojego tęczowego napoju, a gdy skończył, oblizał z zadowoleniem usta. Leo poczuł, jak skacze mu ciśnienie. – Ale cię trzepnęło, już jesteś czerwony.

\- Taa – przytaknął. Wyznanie prawdziwego powodu rumieńców nie byłoby najmądrzejszym pomysłem.

Atmosfera zrobiła się trochę niezręczna, ale szybko zmieniła się znów na normalną, gdy Gerard zaczął żartować, w międzyczasie podjadając grillowane warzywa i ryby, które podawali w knajpie. Jednym z powodów, dla których lubił ich przyjaźń było właśnie to z jaką łatwością przechodzili z zakłopotania w swobodę. Nigdy nie należał do otwartych osób, dlatego uwielbiał przebywać z ludźmi, którzy jako pierwsi rozpoczynali rozmowę i pomagali mu się poczuć pewnie. Gerard miał to wręcz opanowane do perfekcji, był bardzo gadatliwy i towarzyski. Nic dziwnego, że tak szybko znaleźli wspólny język pomimo faktu, że byli praktycznie z dwóch różnych światów, a Leo dzięki swojej sławie miał w tej relacji zdecydowaną przewagę.

\- Wspominałeś, że drużyna o mnie wie – odezwał się Gerard, spoglądając na niego. – Jak to przyjęli?

\- To znaczy co? – spytał speszony. Nie chodziło chyba o jego zakochanie.

\- To, że przyjaźnisz się z fanem – sprecyzował. – Nie byli zaskoczeni?

\- Nie bardzo. Przyjęli to normalnie, choć Puyi i Mashe jeszcze o niczym nie wiedzą, a jeśli ktoś ma mi zacząć gadać, że to zły i niebezpieczny pomysł, to właśnie oni.

\- A Lucho?

\- Lucho nie obchodzi nic, co nie wpływa negatywnie na drużynę.

Nie powiedział trenerowi, że się zakochał, sam to usłyszał, gdy cała drużyna żartowała sobie z tego podczas pobytu na wyspach. Spodziewał się pogadanki, ale Enrique nie poświęcił mu z tego powodu wiele uwagi, kazał tylko uważać, by nie wpłynęło to na jego postawę w czasie treningów i w trakcie meczów. Na tym ich rozmowa się skończyła.

\- Da się to zauważyć słuchając jego konferencji prasowych.

Leo zaśmiał się.

\- Tak, ciężko go zainteresować czymś co nie jest piłką nożną. Albo rowerem. – Lucho był naprawdę ciekawym typem trenera. – A jak twoi rodzice?

\- W porządku, całkiem nieźle przyjęli naszą znajomość. Chcą cię poznać.

\- Co?! – Nawet nie przejął się tym, że podniósł głos.

\- Spokojnie, to u nich normalne – uspokoił go natychmiast Gerard. – Lubią znać wszystkich moich znajomych.

\- Są aż tacy nadopiekuńczy?

\- Tak jakby. Praktykują to odkąd tylko byłem dość duży, by zawierać znajomości. Twierdzą, że są spokojniejsi gdy wiedzą, gdzie w razie czego mnie szukać.

\- W razie czego?

\- No wiesz, jakbym zniknął bez śladu czy coś. Albo gdyby coś mi się stało podczas powrotu do domu od któregoś znajomych. Woleliby wtedy wiedzieć, do kogo się zwrócić i u kogo mnie szukać. Mają numery wszystkich moich znajomych.

\- I nie przeszkadza ci to? – Nie wyobrażał sobie, by jego rodzice znali wszystkich jego znajomych, a co dopiero posiadali numery każdego z nich.

\- Nie jeśli to ich uspokaja. Mnie i moim znajomym nie robi to większej różnicy. – Gerard napił się drinka, nim kontynuował. – Poza tym, moich rodziców nie da się nie lubić, wszyscy moi znajomi ich uwielbiają. Ty też ich polubisz. Jesteś zaproszony na obiad, tak swoją drogą.

\- Obiad? Kiedy?

\- Kiedy będziesz wolny, moi rodzice biorą pod uwagę twoje treningi i mecze.

\- Okej – zgodził się niepewnie. Pierwszy raz znalazł się w takiej sytuacji i nie wiedział co o niej myśleć, ale chciał zadowolić rodziców Gerarda i jego samego. Wydawał się być podekscytowany tym zaproszeniem.

\- Serio? Bo wiesz, możesz powiedzieć nie, nikt cię nie zmusza – zapewnił.

\- Nie, nie, chętnie przyjdę – powiedział już bardziej pewnie. Prędzej czy później i tak musiałby spotkać rodziców Gerarda, jeśli wiązał z nim plany. – Będę wolny po Superpucharze.

Gerard uśmiechnął się uspokojony.

\- Dam znać rodzicom. 

\- Skoro ty mnie gdzieś zapraszasz…

\- Raczej moi rodzice – przerwał mu na chwilę.

\- … to też chciałbym cię gdzieś zaprosić – dokończył z uśmiechem. – Co powiesz na wizytę w Ciutat Esportiva? Obejrzysz cały trening.

\- Mówisz poważnie?! – Gerard poderwał się ze swojego miejsca. – Nawet w dniu otwartym nie pokazujecie całego treningu.

\- Z wiadomych względów. Ale ty raczej szpiegiem nie jesteś i nie wykorzystasz tego przeciwko nam, więc możemy ci pokazać całą sesję treningową.

\- Piszę się na to! – zgodził się od razu. – Ale Lucho i reszta nie będą mieli nic przeciwko?

\- Jeszcze nie pytałem – przyznał zawstydzony tym, że nie miał jeszcze dopracowanego planu, a narobił już Gerardowi nadziei. – Ale na pewno się zgodzi. A drużyna nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – powiedział w dalszym ciągu podekscytowany samym pomysłem. – Kiedy sprawiłbyś mi tę rewelację?

\- Może po przerwie reprezentacyjnej? Neymar wtedy wróci, będą wszyscy, więc będziesz mógł każdego poznać.

\- Będę mógł porozmawiać z drużyną? – Gerard wyglądał jakby miał zaraz znowu wyskoczyć w powietrze.     

\- A co? Chciałeś tylko stać z boku i się przyglądać? Jak już tam będziesz, to możesz przy okazji porozmawiać.

Gerard popatrzył na niego pełnym uwielbienia wzrokiem. Był przyzwyczajony, że ludzie tak na niego patrzą, ale gdy robił to on, naprawdę czuł się jak jakieś bóstwo.

\- Co ja takiego zrobiłem, że zasłużyłem sobie na znajomość z tobą? – zapytał, wpatrzony w niego jak w obrazek.

Raczej co ja zrobiłem, chciał odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się.

\- Bez przesady. – Czuł, że się czerwieni. – Nie musiałeś sobie niczym zasługiwać, nie jestem jakąś nagrodą.

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz. – Gerard najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty na sprzeczanie się bez celu. – I tak czuję się szczęściarzem.

\- Ja też – przyznał cicho, ale nie dość cicho, bo uśmiech Gerarda tylko się powiększył, co znaczyło, że usłyszał jego słowa.   

\- Cholerne słońce – poskarżył się, zmieniając tym samym temat na coś mnie sentymentalnego.

\- Pierwszy raz w Barcelonie? – zażartował Leo, patrząc jak Gerard zasłania oczy przed rażącymi je promieniami.

\- Nie, dlatego przyszedłem przygotowany. – Geri sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z nie okulary przeciw słoneczne, które z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem założył sobie na nos. – Ah, od razu lepiej.

\- Wyglądasz jak jakiś twardziel – stwierdził, przyglądając się mężczyźnie od góry do dołu i z powrotem. – Tylko drink trochę wszystko psuje.

\- Odczep się od mojego drinka dla prawdziwych twardzieli.

Leo nie mógł się oprzeć takiemu obrazkowi i sięgnął po telefon. Gdy tylko Gerard to zauważył, zapolował starając się zrobić z siebie jeszcze większego twardziela. Poległ z kretesem, ale i tak wyszło bardzo fajne zdjęcie.

\- Masz coś przeciwko, żebym wstawił to do Internetu? – zapytał, dodając parę efektów do zdjęcia.

\- Dlaczego? – Gerard uniósł okulary i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Nie że mam cos do przeciwko, wszyscy moi znajomi i bliscy już o naszej znajomości wiedzą, ale to tylko moje zdjęcie.

\- To fajna fotka.

\- Nawet cię na niej nie ma.

\- Może to i lepiej, przy tobie wyglądam jak leszcz – zaśmiał się i wstawił zdjęcie na swojego Facebooka. Z reguły trzymał prywatne życie z dala od fanów, ale w przypadku Gerarda nie mógł się powstrzymać, chciał żeby wszyscy wiedzieli jak mu się poszczęściło.

\- Daj zobaczyć. – Gerard wyrwał mu telefon i przeczytał podpis dodany do zdjęcia. „Dobrze znów być w Barcelonie i relaksować się z przyjacielem.”. – Naprawdę wyglądam jak twardziel.

\- Owszem – zgodził się i odebrał smartfona. Pierwsze lajki zaczęły się już pojawiać, Internet działał szybko.

\- Myślisz, że twoi fani będą mnie teraz nachodzić? – spytał, odstawiając pustą już szklankę po drinku.

\- Czemu mieliby?

\- Żeby cię złapać i wykorzystać okazję do zdobycia autografu.

\- Spokojnie, mało kto się tobą zainteresuje – uspokoił go, widząc jego zmartwioną minę. – Z doświadczenia wiem, że fani bardziej interesują się jednak sławami niż przyjaciółmi sław. Mój adres znają, twój nie, więc raczej jesteś bezpieczny.

\- „Raczej nie” nie znaczy „na pewno” – zauważył.

\- Jak będziesz miał jakieś kłopoty, to powiedz, zajmę się tym – obiecał. Może to nie był dobry pomysł wstawiać to zdjęcie? Czasami słyszało się o tym, że przyjaciele i znajomi gwiazd też stawali się obiektem prześladowań niektórych fanów, ale z drugiej strony, co złego mogło się stać Gerardowi w Barcelonie?

\- Eh, to nic takiego. – Geri machnął ręką. – To pewnie tylko moja paranoja, nic więcej.

\- Na pewno? – Zaczynał się martwić, że popełnił ogromny błąd.

\- Tak, na pewno – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się. Był to ten sam uśmiech co zawsze, więc Leo się rozluźnił i odwzajemnił go.

\- To dobrze. Trochę się przestraszyłem, że źle zrobiłem chwaląc się naszą przyjaźnią.

\- Ty się pochwaliłeś? – zdziwił się Gerard. – Chyba powinno być na odwrót.

\- Też mam się czym chwalić – przyznał nieśmiało, ale bez zrywania kontaktu wzrokowego. Gerard był pierwszym, który to zrobił, śmiejąc się przy tym niezręcznie.

Uwielbiał te rzadkie momenty, kiedy wywoływał u niego rumieniec.

Gdy już zjedli, a Leo dopił swojego drinka, poszli się przespacerować po plaży. Tym razem obyło się bez kompromitacji Gerarda z piłką, bo żadnej nie było na zbyciu.

Jak zwykle żegnali się niechętnie, gdy przyszła na to pora, ale niestety nie mogli przebywać ze sobą całą dobę, dzień w dzień. Nawet w swoim stanie Leo uważał, że byłaby to głupota i coś toksycznego. Co nie znaczyło, że nie zamierzał tęsknić aż do następnego spotkania.

Wrócił do domu w dobrym humorze, zmęczenie po podróży samolotem i gorycz porażki zniknęły jak ręką odjął i czuł, że będzie dziś spał jak nigdy. Sen jednak musiał poczekać, bo na jego podjeździe siedziała Sofia.

\- Hej Leo.

\- Hej – powiedział wysiadając z samochodu. Podszedł do niej i ucałował w policzek na przywitanie. – Luisa tu nie ma.

\- Wiem, jest w domu. Powiedział mi parę ciekawych rzeczy.

Leo jęknął poirytowany.

\- Że jestem zakochany, prawda?

Sofia przytaknęła z uśmiechem.

\- Martwi się, że to cię za bardzo pochłania – wyjaśniła. Razem przeszli przez podjazd aż do drzwi frontowych.

\- W sensie co? Za bardzo jestem zakochany? Bo wiesz, nie mam na to wpływu.

\- Doskonale to rozumiem, wierz mi. Ale jemu chodzi o to, że już na tym etapie za bardzo się angażujesz.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym i to całkiem niedawno.

\- I?

\- Wiem, że za dużo sobie wyobrażam, ale wolę się skupić na teraźniejszości, a nie zastanawiać, co przyniesie przyszłość, nie ważne jak bardzo bolesna by ona nie była – wyjaśnił siadając na kanapie w salonie. Sofia usiadł obok i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, ściskając je lekko.

\- Nie chcemy po prostu, żebyś skończył ze złamanym sercem.

\- Wiem, doceniam to. Ale nic mi nie będzie. Mam wrażenie, że ja i Gerard zmierzamy w tym samym kierunku.

\- To znaczy? – Jej oczy błyszczały z ciekawości, ale były też pełne troski.

\- Mam wrażenie, że ze mną flirtuje – odparł. – Może to tylko moja wyobraźnia albo taki jest jego sposób rozmowy, ale mam dobre przeczucia. Poza tym, nie wydaje mi się by Gerard był typem człowieka, który wścieka się, bo drugi facet się nim interesuje.

\- Nie, ale może się przestraszyć – zauważyła Sofia. – Po prostu bądź ostrożny, dobra?

\- Będę, to też już mówiłem twojemu mężowi.

\- Takich słów nigdy za wiele. Zostawię cię już, widać że jesteś zmęczony i wciąż naładowany pozytywną energią po spotkaniu. Ten cały Gerard to naprawdę ktoś.

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że to ten jedyny – wyznał zawstydzony swoimi myślami.

\- To tak jak ja z Luisem – zaśmiała się i uściskała go na pożegnanie. – Jakbyś miał jakiś problem, to wiesz gdzie nas szukać.

\- Jasne.  

Odprowadził ją do drzwi i wrócił do salonu, gdzie z błogim uśmiechem położył się na kanapie. Z takimi przyjaciółmi niestraszne mu było nawet złamane serce. Sofia i Luis, a także cała drużyna będzie u jego boku w trudnych chwilach. Ale nie bał się o przyszłość. Naprawdę czuł, że z jego przyjaźni z Gerardem może coś być. To było przeczucie, które siedziało w nim głęboko i nie dawało o sobie zapomnieć.

Musiał teraz tylko wybadać, czy Gerard lubi także mężczyzn, a gdy to zrobi, subtelnie da mu do zrozumienia, że jest nim zainteresowany. Mimo wszystko nie chciał wykonać pierwszego kroku. Jak bardzo by nie był pewny tego, że przeczucie się nie myli, wolał nie ryzykować. Poza boiskiem był jednak trochę tchórzliwy.

Wciąż się uśmiechając, Leo wstał z kanapy i przeniósł się do sypialni, marząc o tym, że któregoś dnia będzie mógł z kimś dzielić to łóżko, najlepiej z Gerardem. Było puste już zbyt długo.


	6. Obiad

Leo podbiegł do drzwi i zapukał w nie w pośpiechu. Z nerwów nie mógł ustać w miejscu i zaczął bez celu kręcić się w kółko, aż usłyszał naciskanie klamki i w progu domu stanął Luis.

\- Potrzebuję pomocy – powiedział szybko spanikowany, nie dając przyjacielowi dojść do słowa przed sobą.

Suarez popatrzył na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Nic nie wiem na temat gejowskiego seksu.

\- Co? – Leo miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. – Wiem jak on działa, uprawiałem go już. Za dużo czasu spędzasz z Neyem, zaczynasz myśleć jak on.

Luis jedynie wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- Chcesz wejść? – zaproponował, robiąc przyjacielowi przejście.

\- Nie, potrzebuję cię u siebie, chodź.

Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź złapał Luisa i zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę swojego domu.

\- Tatuś wróci później! – zawołał jeszcze Suarez do swojej córki, która pojawiła się w progu, nie mając pojęcia co się dzieje. – Zamknij drzwi, dobrze?!

\- Dobrze! – odkrzyknęła Delfina i wykonała polecenie ojca.

\- Niech zgadnę. – Luis dostosował się do tempa Leo, tak że ten nie musiał już go ciągnąć. – Gerard?

\- Gerard – potwierdził, trochę zażenowany swoją przewidywalnością.

\- Co za niespodzianka.

\- Mógłbyś nie drwić? – poprosił. – To poważna sprawa.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę. To zbyt zabawne.

Niestety wiedział aż za dobrze.

Dotarli w końcu do domu Leo i od razu udali się do garderoby. Luis zatrzymał się w progu, by nie nadepnąć na rozrzucone po podłodze ubrania.

\- Um, miałeś włamanie? – zapytał, w końcu decydując się na wejście do środka, ostrożnie stawiając kolejne kroki. Leo był już w głębi garderoby i zrezygnowany siedział na znajdującej się tu kanapie.

\- Nie, to byłem ja – odpowiedział, patrząc na niego błagalnie z jakiegoś powodu.

Suarez dosiadł się do niego, jeszcze raz ogarniając wzrokiem całe pobojowisko. Pokój wyglądał jakby przeszedł przez niego huragan. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w garderobie przyjaciela, widział ją tylko przez szparę w drzwiach, ale pamiętał, że na pewno nie wyglądała tak.

\- Dlaczego? – Skoro już tu był, zamierzał przeprowadzić wywiad.

\- Szukałem odpowiednich ciuchów na dzisiaj. – Luis dopiero teraz zauważył, że Leo ma na sobie dziwny komplet, jakby ubierał się po ciemku. – Ale nie mogę wybrać, więc pomyślałem, że ty mi pomożesz.

\- Masz dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, chyba umiesz dobrać ciuchy do okazji – zauważył nieco zbity z tropu. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie Messiego jako kogoś, kto ma problem z ubraniem się, zwłaszcza że nie zwracał raczej uwagi na nowinki modowe, po prostu zakładał to, co mu pasowało danego dnia.

\- Wychodzi na to, że nie. Pomożesz mi czy nie?

Nie potrafiłby odmówić, nie gdy Leo wyglądał jak zagubione dziecko, które nie wie co zrobić i dokąd iść.

\- No dobra – zgodził i uśmiechnął. – Co to za okazja? Coś formalnego?

Nie był ekspertem, ale postara się pomóc jak tylko będzie potrafił.

\- Tak jakby – odparł niepewnie. – Wszystko ma się odbyć w domu, nie w restauracji.

\- Randka w domu Gerarda?

\- Można tak to nazwać. – Leo poderwał się nagle zawstydzony i podszedł do jednej z wielu szaf, udając że przegląda ubrania.

\- Możesz przestać mówić zagadkami? – poprosił Luis. – Łatwiej mi wtedy będzie pomóc.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Messi się nie odzywał, zaczął się martwić, że nie uzyska od niego odpowiedzi i przyjaciel zrezygnuje z jego pomocy, ale w końcu odwrócił się w jego stronę, wziął głęboki wdech i odpowiedział:

\- Rodzice Gerarda zaprosili mnie na obiad – powiedział szybko, prawie niewyraźnie. Luis jednak zrozumiał i zaczął się śmiać. – No chyba sobie żartujesz! – zawołał z pretensją.

\- Cały ten bajzel – zaśmiał się znowu Suarez, wskazując na bałagan. – To z powodu jednego obiadu?

\- Co w tym dziwnego? – Nie rozumiał czemu przyjaciel się z tego śmieje, to była poważna sprawa.

\- Nie przesadzasz trochę? – Luis wstał i podszedł do niego. Nadal był rozbawiony, ale w jego oczach czaiło się też zmartwienie i troska. – Wiem, że to dla ciebie ważne, ale to tylko głupi obiad.

\- To obiad z rodzicami Gerarda – powtórzył nerwowo. – Co jak im się narażę?

Luisowi powrócił dobry humor i znów się roześmiał, jednocześnie obejmując Leo ramieniem.

\- Nie jesteście w szkole, nie mogą mu zabronić spotykania się z tobą – zauważył, prowadząc go z powrotem do kanapy. – Zastanówmy się, co na ciebie założyć, dobra? Kiedy masz ten obiad?

\- Za półtorej godziny.

\- I dopiero teraz mi to mówisz?! – zawołał. Było po pierwszej.

\- Obiad z reguły je się w porach popołudniowych.

\- Tak mało czasu, a tu jest bałagan. – Luis rozejrzał się szybko, namierzając wzrokiem gdzie co leży i w której szafie. – Idź się wykąp, ja coś naszykuję.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy? – zapytał będąc wypychanym z garderoby.

\- Ty jej potrzebujesz – przypomniał mu. – Jak wrócisz, to już coś będę miał, najwyżej później coś jeszcze wybierzemy. Jak zdążymy. Daleko mieszkają rodzice Gerarda?

\- Jakieś pół godziny drogi stąd.

\- Pół godziny! Idziesz się kąpać w tej chwili!

\- Ale…

\- Bez dyskusji.

Luis wypchnął go w końcu z pokoju i zamknął za nim drzwi, mamrocząc coś jeszcze do siebie. Leo nie miał więc wyboru i poszedł do łazienki – jednej z czterech – wziąć szybki prysznic. Podejrzewał, że coś dłuższego nie byłoby mile widziane przez Suareza.

Może faktycznie trochę za późno przyszedł z prośbą o pomoc. Gdyby zwrócił się do przyjaciela wcześniej, pewnie już byłby gotowy, a nie dopiero brał kąpiel. Co w ogóle było dobrym pomysłem, tak się zestresował podczas samodzielnego szukania ubrań, że teraz pewnie cuchnął zdenerwowaniem i potem. Sprint do domu obok, by błagać o pomoc, też niespecjalnie pomógł.

Sam był sobie winny. Odkładał przygotowania na ostatnią chwilę, choć już po pierwszym meczu z Sevillą wiedział, kiedy do obiadu dojdzie. Był tak podjadany wygraną, że zaraz po meczu zadzwonił do Gerarda i poprosił, by umówił go ze swoimi rodzicami. Już wcześniej się zgodził, ale po ustaleniu konkretnej daty dotarło do niego, co oznacza ta decyzja.

Miał poznać najważniejsze osoby w życiu Gerarda – jego rodziców. Przerażało go to jak nic wcześniej i choć Suarez miał racje mówiąc, że nawet jeśli go nie polubią i tak nic się nie stanie, to mimo wszystko nie chciał takiego zakończenia tego obiadu. Chciał, żeby go polubili, tak na przyszłość, żeby potem nie było problemu, gdy już z Gerim będą razem, a będą na pewno. Chciał po prostu zrobić dobre wrażenie.

Trudno jednak o dobre pierwsze wrażenie, gdy jest się na granicy spóźnienia. Zdecydowanie powinien był się przygotować wcześniej, zarówno w kwestii ubrań jak i mentalnie. Nerwy jednak dawały o sobie znać przez cały ten czas i nie pozwalały o sobie zapomnieć nawet dzisiaj, nie mówiąc już o drugim meczu z Sevillą, który też sporo zajmował jego myśli. Gdyby nie to, że byłoby to bardzo niemiłe i nie w porządku, przełożyłby ten obiad na kiedy indziej, ale nie odwołuje się swojego przybycia w dniu samego wydarzenia.

Pięć minut zajęło mu umycie się, gdy już skończył wrócił w samej bieliźnie do Luisa, który biegał po całej garderobie jakby nie wiedział za co się zabrać. Wyglądał na bardziej zestresowanego niż on sam.

\- Jestem gotowy – poinformował, bo przyjaciel w ogóle nie zauważył, że już przyszedł.

\- Nie, nie jesteś, ale zaraz będziesz – odparł Saurez. – Jak na kogoś z taką obsesją na punkcie Gerarda, to strasznie późno zacząłeś się przejmować tym obiadem.

\- Zauważyłem.

\- Okej, nie wiem co ty chciałeś wybrać, ale skoro to zwykły obiad, to garnitury czy smokingi odpadają – wytłumaczył Luis. – Zresztą i tak nie masz nic dobrego. Kto ci projektuje garnitury?

\- Nie pytaj – wymamrotał pod nosem i zarumienił się. Nie znał się na modzie męskiej, na ważne imprezy zakładał to co mu dawali i zazwyczaj dopiero po fakcie dowiadywał się, że coś mogło być z jego ciuchami nie tak. – Nie mogę też przyjść w koszulce i krótkich spodenkach. – To byłoby w złym guście. 

\- Nie, dlatego wymyśliłem to. – Luis wskazał z dumą na komplet, który leżał na kanapie. – Załóż to, jeśli coś nie pasuje, to mamy jeszcze trochę czasu na wybranie czegoś nowego, ale musimy się spieszyć.

\- Skąd w ogóle znasz się na modzie? – spytał biorąc do ręki białą koszulę. Obiad był coraz bliżej i coraz bardziej realny. Zaczynał się stresować. 

\- Nie znam się, improwizuję – wyznał i przysiadł obok reszty ciuchów. – A więc spotykasz się z jego rodzicami.

\- Tak. – Leo stanął przed lustrem, koszulę miał już założoną i teraz usiłował ją zapiąć, ale ręce tak mu się trzęsły, że ciągle zapinał złe guziki albo w ogóle nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

\- Czyli jesteście już razem?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył i odwrócił się do przyjaciela, który bawił się jednym z jego krawatów. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

\- Spotykasz się z jego rodzicami – powtórzył i odrzucił krawat, podchodząc do Leo.

\- Gerard jest z nimi blisko, znają wszystkich jego znajomych i chcą poznać też mnie – wyjaśnił podczas gdy Luis pomagał mu z guzikami. – Gerard mówi, że to dlatego, żeby wiedzieli gdzie go szukać w razie jakby mu się zachciało uciekać z dotychczasowego życia albo gdyby coś mu się stało. Chcą wiedzieć, gdzie w razie czego mógłby uciec.

\- To nawet logiczne – przyznał. Wszystkie guziki były już idealnie zapięte. – Chyba też tak zrobię z przyjaciółmi moich dzieciaków.

\- Jak ja będę miał swoje też tak zrobię.

Leo przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze. Może powinien był zapytać Gerarda co założyć. Nie chciał jednak żeby mężczyzna wiedział, że się denerwuje tym wszystkim, przynajmniej nie bardziej niż już wiedział.

\- Ale wiesz że ani ty ani Gerard nie możecie zajść w ciąże?

\- Zamknij się – nakazał mu, ale i tak parsknął śmiechem. – Poza tym czemu zakładasz, że chcę dzieci z Gerardem?

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że ktoś się na to nabierze?

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

\- Oczywiście, że nie masz – zgodził się, ale nie omieszkał przewrócić oczami. – Zakładaj resztę.

Resztą były najpierw skarpety, a później spodnie – jakieś ciemne dżinsy, o których istnieniu nawet nie miał pojęcia. Ostatnia była cienka, czarna kurtka. Luis pomógł mu ją założyć, a potem postawił przed lustrem, wyrównując nieco materiał, który zmarszczył się na ramionach.

\- No i proszę. – W jego głosie słychać było dumę. – Wyglądasz jak profesjonalny model.

\- Chyba jednak nie bardzo.

Ciuchy były okej, ale brodę miał trochę niechlujną, nie mówiąc już o włosach, które wciąż były mokre po prysznicu. Daleko mu było do bycia modelem, ale wyglądał lepiej niż gdy sam się ubierał. Luis jednak znał się na rzeczy.

\- Może trochę przesadziłem – przyznał, ale i tak było widać, że jest zadowolony z efektu. – Jeśli będziesz miał szczęście, to może nawet uwiedziesz dzisiaj Gerarda.

\- Wątpię, ale zawsze można pomarzyć.

\- I to się nazywa podejście. – Luis poklepał go po plecach, by dodać mu trochę pewności siebie, której tak desperacko teraz potrzebował. – Jedź już, zawsze lepiej być wcześniej niż się spóźnić. Włosy wyschną ci po drodze.

\- Prawda. Najwyżej pojeżdżę po okolicy.

\- Albo zadzwonisz do Gerarda – zaproponował i zaśmiał się, gdy Leo się zaczerwienił. – Powodzenia, Leo.

\- Dzięki. Zamkniesz za sobą?

\- Jasna sprawa.

Przeszedł do garażu i wsiadł do samochodu. Wybrał Audi, żeby nie rzucać się aż tak w oczy na ulicach Barcelony. Nie potrzebował teraz fanów kradnących cenny czas.  

 

Gerard pojawił się u rodziców zaraz z samego rana. Cecili wzięła na siebie zarządzanie firmą na ten dzień, żeby nic mu nie przeszkadzało. Chociaż nie miał w gruncie rzeczy nic do roboty, bo wszystkimi przygotowaniami zajmowali się rodzice, to i tak zdecydował się im pomóc, żeby zabić czymś czas do przybycia Leo.

Mama i tata byli bardzo podekscytowani tym spotkaniem, w końcu czego innego można się było spodziewać po kibicach? Gdy tylko im powiedział, że Messi zgodził się przyjść na obiad, nie mówili praktycznie o niczym innym, przynajmniej z nim. Raczej wątpił, że rozmawiali o tym w pracy, zwłaszcza że poprosił ich, by nie obnosili się z tym nie wiadomo jak. Leo nie ukrywał ich relacji przed prasą tak jak się tego spodziewał, ale to nie znaczyło, że trzeba się tym chwalić wszystkim dookoła.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zadzwonią nagle ze szpitala – powiedziała mama, gdy razem sprzątali w ogrodzie. Nie jadali tam tylko w zimie i gdy padał deszcz. – Nie zamierzam przegapić okazji na spotkanie Messiego.

Gerard uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- Chyba poradzą sobie bez ciebie. Bardziej bym się martwił o tatę, ostatnio miał sporo na głowie.

\- Powiedział, że wszystko załatwił.

\- No to skoro tak powiedział, to pewnie tak zrobił. – Zdenerwowanie rodziców było urocze, prawie tak samo jak zdenerwowanie samego Leo. Bardzo poważnie podchodzili do obiadu, którego jedynym celem jest poznanie się i wymienieniu paru informacji. – Pójdę zobaczyć jak on sobie radzi.

Tata odpowiadał tego dnia za gotowanie. Najczęściej właśnie on gotował, mama najchętniej wchodziłaby do kuchni tylko po to, by z radością z niej wyjść. Nie znosiła gotowania. Leczenie chorych i zarządzanie całym szpitalem? Żaden problem! Gotowanie? Końmi by się jej do tego nie zaciągnęło. Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek widział ją stojącą przy kuchni, zawsze gotował albo tata albo jego niańka, która zajmowała się nim, gdy rodzice byli w pracy. Później także on sam zaczął gotować, matkę rzadko w kuchni widywał, nawet gdy przyjmowali gości.

\- Hej, staruszku. Jak ci idzie? – Gerard wszedł do kuchni i podkradł z deski ojca kawałek czerwonej papryki, omal nie dostając nożem po palcach.

\- Nie mów na mnie staruszku, ty niewdzięczny gówniarzu.

\- Co gotujesz? – spytał niewzruszony. Obaj lubili się drażnić i nie przywiązywali do tego większej wagi.

\- A na co to wygląda? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie i wrzucił pokrojoną paprykę do miski.

Przyjrzał się reszcie składników. Poza różnymi warzywami i przyprawami, w zlewie zauważył też ryby.

\- Jak romesco – odparł wskazując na zawartość w misce. – Postawiłeś na ryby?

\- I sarsulę. Ryby usmażymy.

\- Super. Szkoda że nie zapytałem Leo o kuchnię argentyńską, może by mu smakowało.

\- Z doświadczenia wiem, że lepiej nie zabierać się za obcą kuchnię, gdy chce się zaimponować komuś z danego kraju. Jak ci nie wyjdzie, to może być gorzej niż gdy w ogóle nie spróbujesz.

\- Hmm. Mimo to wydaje mi się, że mogę usprawnić twoją kuchnię.

\- Ty? Usprawnić? – Ojciec się roześmiał. – Ciekawe jak.

\- No może nie kuchnię, ale zrobić dla Leo coś miłego. Powiedz mamie, że zaraz wracam – poprosił wybiegając z kuchni.

\- Gdzie idziesz?!

\- Na miasto! – odkrzyknął i wsiadł do samochodu.

Pojechał do dobrze znanej im obu kawiarni, gdzie pijali mate.

Gdzie Leo pijał matę, a on cokolwiek innego, ale to tylko szczegóły. W środku nie było wielu klientów i tylko jeden pracownik, ale Gerard wiedział, że na tyłach jest ich jeszcze przynajmniej czterech. Znał tego, który aktualnie znajdował się za ladą, bardzo często pracował kiedy przychodził tu razem z Leo. Mężczyzna też go rozpoznał i chyba się zdziwił, że przyszedł sam.

\- Witam, podać coś? – zapytał jak zwykle uprzejmie, ale nie był to uprzejmość wymuszona przez zawód.

\- Tak, ale mam dosyć nietypowe zamówienie – odparł, niepewny tego czy mu się powiedzie. – Mógłbym wypożyczyć jeden wasz kubek na mate?

Mężczyzna zamrugał w komiczny sposób, Gerard wręcz mógł zobaczyć pracujące w jego głowie trybiki, gdy starał się przetworzyć usłyszane właśnie słowa.

\- Wypożyczyć…

\- Kubek na mate – dokończył i nerwowo zagryzł wargę.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to dozwolone – przyznał i odwrócił się w stronę zaplecza. – Pójdę zapytać kierownika.

\- Dobry pomysł.

Obserwował jak mężczyzna znika za uchylonymi drzwiami, a potem przeniósł wzrok na widok ulicy za oknem. Czekanie trwało może z trzy minuty, ale strasznie się w tym czasie niecierpliwił. Nie spieszyło mu się specjalnie, wciąż miał sporo czasu do obiadu, ale zależało mu na tym cholernym kubku.

W końcu z zaplecza oprócz mężczyzny, z którym wcześniej rozmawiał wyszedł także drugi, nieco starszy od tego pierwszego, prawdopodobnie w tym samym wieku co on sam.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się obchodząc ladę, by nie dzieliło ich nic w czasie rozmowy. – Jose Campillo.

\- Gerard Pique – przedstawił się i uścisnął wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń.

\- Mogę mówić po imieniu?

\- Jasne. – Nie lubił, kiedy mówiło się do niego „pan”.

\- Słyszałem, że chcesz wypożyczyć jeden z naszych kubków na mate.

\- Dobrze słyszałeś.

\- Na pewno to wiesz, ale na wszelki wypadek przypomnę. Takie kubki można bez problemu kupić.

\- Nie potrzebuję go na stałe, tylko na dzisiaj – wyjaśnił. Sam nie pił mate, a Leo na pewno miał co najmniej jeden własny w domu, niepotrzebny był mu kolejny. Poza tym taki obiad to nie był dobry moment na dawanie prezentów.       

Jose przytaknął.

\- Rozumiem. Ale kubki są nam potrzebne, więc nie bardzo mam jak wypożyczyć jeden.

\- To tylko kilka godzin – przekonywał. Niby kupno kubka to nie był jakiś wielki wydatek, ale co miałby z nim robić, gdy już będzie po wszystkim? Sprzedać na jakiejś aukcji? Na pewno znalazłoby się paru nabywców chętnych na przedmiot, z którego korzystał Messi.

\- Przykro mi, nie mogę. – Jose wyglądał jakby naprawdę było mu przykro. – Mogę polecić sklep, gdzie sprzedają mate i wyposażenie do ich picia.

Gerard był zawiedziony, nawet trochę zły na kierownika, ale zgodził się. Co innego mu pozostało? Nie chciał rezygnować ze swojego planu. Trudno, najwyżej później się pomartwi co zrobić z kubkiem i spora ilością yerby.

\- Dzięki za pomoc – powiedział i z adresem zapisanym na kartce ruszył do wyjścia z kawiarni, obserwowany przez Jose i jego pracownika.

\- Gerard? – zatrzymał go jeszcze Campillo. Odwrócił się w jego stronę z nadzieję na to, że jednak zmienił zdanie. – Messi bardzo lubi Rosamonte. Mocną.

\- Dzięki – powiedział raz jeszcze, nie kontrolując uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. Jose go odwzajemnił nim wrócił na zaplecze.

Jedną, krótką wizytę w sklepie później Gerard wrócił do domu rodziców z torbą wypełnioną zakupami w dłoni. Zaniósł wszystko do kuchni i rozpakował na stole, bardzo delikatnie obchodząc się z kubkiem do yerby. Nie był jakiś specjalnie delikatny, ale wolał nie ryzykować.

\- Dlaczego kupiłeś tyle yerby?

To było pierwsze pytanie jakie zadała jego mama, gdy pojawił się w kuchni.

\- Dla Leo – odparł oglądając dokładnie jedną z paczek z mate, aż znalazł na niej instrukcję parzenia.

\- Wygląda jak miesięczny zapas – zauważył tata podnosząc kubek. Gerard szybko mu go zabrał, żeby przypadkiem go nie zniszczył.

\- Trochę mnie poniosło – przyznał i zaczął się zaczytywać w instrukcji. Zdziwiło go, że nic mu nie odpowiedzieli, więc przerwał na chwilę czytanie. Patrzyli na niego. – Co?

Rodzice wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, mama nawet uniosła w górę brew tak jak zawsze to robiła, gdy nie mogła uwierzyć w czyjąś głupotę. Czy on o czymś nie wiedział?

Gdy znów w odpowiedzi otrzymał ciszę, Gerard postanowił zignorować swoich rodzicieli i wrócić do nauki. Mate musiała być perfekcyjna, Leo był praktycznie koneserem, nie mógł mu dać czegoś zrobionego na odwal.

Na próbę zaparzył jedną porcję. Smak był obrzydliwy jak zawsze, nie bez przyczyny był to mocny gatunek yerby, ale Gerard miał nadzieję, że to tylko jego kubki smakowe protestują i nie jest to wina źle przygotowanego napoju.

\- Jak już skończyłeś, to chodź do ogrodu! – zawołał go ojciec przez okno. – Grill sam się nie wyniesie!

\- Idę! – odkrzyknął i zostawił wszystko przygotowane. Później tylko zaleje listki gorącą wodą i mate będzie gotowa.

Powoli zbliżała się pora obiadu i równie powoli przygotowania dobiegały końca. Pod koniec Gerard niewiele już robił, w gruncie rzeczy obiad wyprawiali jego rodzice i to oni chcieli odpowiadać za wszystko, on tylko od czasu do czasu podawał pomocną dłoń.

Ojciec skończył gotować na pięć minut przed spotkaniem, tak by jedzenie było ciepłe, ale nie za gorące czy nawet zimne. Ryby też powoli podsmażały się na grillu i wokół unosił się kuszący zapach, od którego ślinka ciekła.

Trochę dziwił się tym, że nie był ani trochę zestresowany. Pewnie gdyby sam organizował obiad, praktycznie trząsłby się ze strachu, ale nie bał się nawet, że rodzice przypadkowo go upokorzą albo zrażą do siebie Leo. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mama lub ojciec mogli powiedzieć coś kompromitującego czy niewłaściwego, a nawet jeśli, to Messi nie należał do łatwo obrażających się osób. Na pewno przez zły wizerunek rodziców nie odwróciłby się od niego. Ale najpierw musiałaby być choćby mały cień szansy, by do czegoś takiego doszło, a był pewien, że nie dojdzie. Ten obiad po prostu musiał się udać.

Kręcił się bez celu po ogrodzie, gdy dostał wiadomość od Leo. Wiadomość, która przy swojej znikomej ilości słów mówiła bardzo wiele.

**„Jestem przed twoim domem. Pomóż!!!”**

Musiało być naprawdę źle. Nie powinien się śmiać, ale coś mu mówiło, że Messi po prostu panikuje, nic więcej.

\- Już jest – powiedział rodzicom i wrócił do domu, by przejść do drzwi frontowych. Już dawno sugerował im, by zrobili przejście pomiędzy ogrodem z tyłu, a tym z przodu, oszczędziliby sobie chodzenia.  

Leo stał przy swoim samochodzie zaparkowanym po drugiej stronie ulicy. Gerard wykorzystał fakt, że w pierwszej chwili piłkarz go nie zauważył i przyjrzał się jego zachowaniu. Tak jak podejrzewał, był spanikowany, nie wiedział co zrobić z rękoma, które co chwila znajdywały się na jednym z jego uszu, ściskając je lekko. Taki tik nerwowy, który można było zauważyć u niego w wielu sytuacjach.

Jego uwadze nie uszedł też ubiór Leo. Zapomniał mu powiedzieć, by nie przejmował się tym za bardzo i nie wystrajał jak na bal, ale na szczęście do tego nie doszło, choć trochę poważnego stylu zostało zachowane, nie było to jednak nic drętwego ani szczególnie formalnego.

Gdyby nie to, że czas naglił, patrzyłby jeszcze dłużej, bo Messi wyglądał świetnie w czerni, ale nie mogli tak po prostu zignorować czekających na nich rodziców. Poza tym obecność Leo mogłaby wzbudzić zainteresowanie sąsiadów, a w takim stanie, w jakim był, nie byłoby to raczej wskazane.

Postarał się, by jego kroki były głośne, dzięki czemu Leo zauważył go nim jeszcze podszedł do niego bliżej. Na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się uśmiech i choć oczy nadal zdradzały jego zdenerwowanie, to był już wyraźnie spokojniejszy. Schlebiało mu to.

\- Hej, Leo – przywitał się i uścisnął piłkarza. Czuł jak drży, ale nie skomentował tego.

\- Hej. – Jego głos został stłumiony przez ramię Gerarda.

\- Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś – powiedział odsuwając Leo na odległość ramion.

\- Obiecałem.

\- Wiem, ale mimo wszystko dziękuję. Rodzicom bardzo na tym zależy.

\- Kompletnie nie wiem czemu – przyznał zawstydzony.

\- Musisz czasem wyjść spod swojego kamienia. Może wtedy zauważysz, że jesteś bardzo popularny.

Leo zaczerwienił się i znów dotknął jednego z uszu.

\- Mówiłeś, że po prostu chcą poznać twojego znajomego.

\- Proszę cię. – Gerard prychnął rozbawiony. – Byłoby z nimi coś nie tak, gdyby nie chodziło im też o poznanie gwiazdy. Ale spokojnie, nie będą tego okazywać.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to, czuję się po prostu oszukany – przyznał, ale bez cienia urazy w głosie.  

\- Mogłem trochę bardziej sprecyzować ich powody. – Objął Leo ramieniem i zaczął prowadzić w stronę domu. – Ale trochę już na to za późno.

\- Trochę.

Gerard roześmiał się, mając nadzieję, że rozluźni to nieco przyjaciela. Szli powoli, a to wszystko z powodu Leo, który praktycznie włóczył nogami, zupełnie jakby ważyły tonę. Im bliżej byli domu, tym było gorzej. Zatrzymał ich obu, mógł przysiąc, że w tym samym momencie Messi próbował zrobić krok w tył, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał.

\- Co to za mina? – zapytał.

Nie potrafił jej nawet poprawnie nazwać, Leo był blady jak ściana i wyglądał jakby nie wiedział czy się rozpłakać, czy zwymiotować. Trochę to było zabawne.

\- Denerwuję się – odpowiedział, unosząc przed twarz drżącą dłoń.

\- Wyluzuj, to tylko moi rodzice, oni nie gryzą. – Złapał dłoń Leo i ścisnął ją lekko, opuszczając ją jednocześnie. – No, nie wiem czy nie robią tego w sypialni, ale poza nią na pewno nie gryzą.

\- Nie pomagasz.

\- Jasne, że pomagam. Uśmiechasz się – zauważył z dumą.

Uśmiech na twarzy Leo drgnął, ale nie zniknął, Gerard miał wręcz wrażenie, że zrobił się jeszcze większy.

\- Masz mnie – przyznał Messi. Wyglądał już dużo lepiej.

\- No chodź – zachęcił go, znów prowadząc go w stronę domu. – Będę przy tobie cały czas, nie ma się czego bać.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał przytaknięcie i dużo pewniejsze kroki niż te poprzednie.

Weszli do środka i Leo od razu zaczął się rozglądać po nowym otoczeniu, chłonąc wzrokiem nawet tak mało znaczące rzeczy jak ozdóbki, które miały ze sto lat i już dawno powinny wylądować na śmietniku.

\- Raczej nie jest to wystrój, do którego jesteś przyzwyczajony – odezwał się Gerard idąc w stronę ogrodu – ale będzie ci musiał wystarczyć.

\- Nie byłem bogaty całe życie, Geri – przypomniał Leo. – W zasadzie o takim domu marzyłem, gdy jeszcze mieszkałem w Rosario.

\- Serio?

\- Czasami nawet żałuję, że kupiłem sobie taki ogromny dom i drugi zaraz obok, ale świadomość posiadania pieniędzy robi swoje.

\- Wow, nigdy bym się nie spodziewał usłyszeć tego od ciebie.

Leo wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jestem tylko człowiekiem. Mógłbym mieszkać w skromniejszych warunkach, ale czemu miałbym?

\- Dobre pytanie, ale nie znam odpowiedzi – przyznał. Od ogrodu dzielił ich już tylko jeden pokój. – Pewnie też nie szczędziłbym pieniędzy na luksusy, gdybym był na twoim miejscu. Nawet teraz nie szczędzę, choć nie mam takiej fortuny jak ty. Ale to moja forsa, prawda? Zarobiłem ją, więc mogę ją wydawać jak chcę.

\- Dokładnie – zgodził się Leo z uśmiechem. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy rozmawiali o pieniądzach i z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że to ważny temat, który trzeba było poruszyć.  

\- Jesteś gotowy? – spytał, po raz ostatni się zatrzymując.

Leo wziął głęboki wdech i zwilżył usta językiem.

\- Bardziej już nie będę. Jak wyglądam?

\- Wyglądasz idealnie – odparł szczerze. Nie mógł się napatrzeć. – Dobrze, że nie założyłeś garnituru, to byłoby głupie.

\- Taa.

Znowu miał przeczucie, że omija go jakaś ważna informacja, ale nie dopytywał Leo o szczegóły tylko wprowadził go do ogrodu. Rodzice obserwowali drzwi, więc zobaczyli ich jeszcze zanim postawili stopy na zewnątrz.  

Messi znowu zrobił się spięty, gdy tylko stanął na wprost jego rodziców, dlatego wziął sprawy w swoje ręce, żeby biedaczek nie zemdlał.

\- Raczej nie trzeba przedstawiać tego oto pana, ale nie przedstawienie się jest niekulturalne. – Podziałało za pierwszym razem, Leo prychnął i spojrzał na niego rozbawiony żartem znanym tylko im dwóm. – Więc zrobimy to tak czy inaczej. Mamo, tato, jedyny i niepowtarzalny Leo Messi. Leo, moja mama Montsserat i tata Joan.

To że został przedstawiony wyraźnie ośmieliło Leo. Jak ten facet uchował się do tej pory w świecie, zastanawiał się Gerard, obserwując go uważnie.  

\- Miło was poznać – powiedział i uścisnął dłoń jego mamie.  

\- Ciebie też.

\- W telewizji jesteś niższy – stwierdził z uśmiechem tata, również się witając.

Leo zrobił się cały czerwony, ale nie uciekał wzrokiem na boki ani nie zrobił się znowu zdenerwowany.

\- Dzięki. Chyba.

\- Mam poczucie humoru po tacie, jakbyś chciał wiedzieć – powiedział mu Gerard, niby to na ucho, ale na tyle głośno, by wszyscy słyszeli.

\- Całe szczęście, że powiedziałeś mi przed czasem – odparł Leo, posyłając mu kuksańca.

\- Brutal – mruknął pod nosem, rozmasowując uderzone miejsce.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że Gerard cię nie zdominował – odezwała się niespodziewanie mama. Ojciec w międzyczasie zdążył odejść, by zająć się smażącymi się rybami. – Czasami ma tendencję do przyćmiewania innych, niemal ich strasząc.  

\- Wcale nie – zaprotestował od razu. Może jednak powinien się bać, że rodzice powiedzą coś kompromitującego. Na szczęście dla niego Leo był tylko rozbawiony.

\- Radziłem sobie z trudniejszymi charakterami. Gerard przy nich to nic takiego.

\- Wow, dzięki.

\- Bez urazy – dodał Leo.

\- Teraz już za późno.

Zarówno Messi jak i mama zaśmiali się.

\- Naprawdę miło cię poznać osobiście, Leo – zwróciła się do niego. – To spotkanie o innym charakterze, ale nie będziemy z mężem ukrywać, że jesteśmy fanami.

\- Już mówiłem Gerardowi, że to nic takiego – zapewnił. Z każdą chwilą było widać, że cały dotychczasowy stres powoli znika. – Zachowywałbym się tak samo. Zresztą Gerard dalej się zachowuje jak podczas pierwszego naszego spotkania, więc przywykłem.

\- Widać to po nim – powiedziała mama, ale nie brzmiała jakby mówiła konkretnie o tym. Gerard bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co jej dzisiaj chodzi po głowie, momentami zachowywała się dziwnie, ale Leo najwyraźniej nic nie zauważył, zwłaszcza że nagle na jej twarzy pojawił się szok. – Oh, przepraszam. Rozmawiamy po katalońsku. Mam nadzieję, że nie utrudniliśmy ci rozmowy.

Dopiero po słowach mamy zorientował się, że jest rzeczywiście tak jak mówi. Zazwyczaj mówił po hiszpańsku, nawet gdy przebywał na mieście. Mimo wszystko Barcelona była pełna turystów, a ci prędzej znali właśnie ten język. Ale gdy tylko przekraczał próg rodzinnego domu, przestawiał się na kataloński z automatu, zupełnie jakby naciskał w głowie jeden guzik i następowała zmiana języka. Wystarczyło że tylko spojrzał na znajome ściany i przedmioty, tak było zawsze i aż do dzisiaj nie zwracał na to większej uwagi.   

\- W porządku, rozumiem kataloński, uczyłem się go w La Masii – uspokoił ją Leo. Oczywiście, że znał kataloński, nawet ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział właśnie po katalońsku. Jak wychowanek Barcelony miałby nie znać tego języka, skoro nawet dołączający do drużyny obcokrajowcy się go uczyli?  

\- No tak, jak mogłam zapomnieć. – Mama pokręciła głową zażenowana. – Chodźmy do stołu, za długo już to stoimy.

Poszła przodem, a Gerard popatrzył jeszcze na Leo, który uśmiechał się szeroko z zadowoleniem. Na jego twarzy w końcu znów na stałe zagościły kolory.

Dołączyli do jego rodziców i usiedli obok siebie, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby zanosiło się na kolejny atak paniki. Ojciec podał do stołu, a mama wzięła na siebie rozlewanie wina.

\- Pijesz? – zwróciła się do Leo.

\- Tylko trochę.

\- Profesjonalista w każdym calu, to lubię – pochwalił ojciec siadając na swoim miejscu. Po zapełnieniu wszystkich kieliszków mama zajęła miejsce u jego boku, od razu racząc się pierwszym łykiem wina.

\- Zazwyczaj znajomych syna pytamy, czym się zajmują, ale u ciebie chyba nie będzie takiej potrzeby – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Na pewno będę mógł odpowiedzieć na kilka innych pytań.

\- Niektórych nawet nie zadam, żeby nie zawstydzić Gerarda.

Rodzice znowu wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Co oni ukrywali, zastanawiał się.

\- Możesz zapytać o ulubiony kolor, to zawsze dobre pytanie – zaproponował Gerard, zabierając się do jedzenia. Dopiero gdy podniósł widelec do ręki, Leo podniósł też swój, wcześniej wręcz ignorował posiłek przed sobą.

\- Kusi żeby zapytać o drużynę – wyznał ojciec – ale to może kiedy indziej, to nie ma być ten rodzaj spotkania.

\- Nic by się nie stało – zapewnił Leo.

\- Nie, nie, takie pytania nie są konieczne – upierał się. – Nie poruszamy tematu futbolu, taka niepisana zasada na dziś. Zresztą są ciekawsze pytania niż o piłkę. Na przykład czemu akurat blond?

Leo roześmiał się i nerwowo przeczesał włosy.

\- Potrzebowałem zmiany. Z ciemnego blond na prawie że siwy wydawało mi się odpowiednio ekstremalną zmianą.

\- Pasują ci – przyznała mama. – Mógłbyś tak zostać na zawsze.

\- Mamo, nie podrywaj go przy tacie – skarcił ją w żartach Gerard.

\- Nie pociągają mnie blondyni tak jak ciebie – powiedziała bardzo zadowolona z siebie po czym odwróciła się znów do Messiego. – Nic osobistego.

Leo jej nie odpowiedział, bo był zbyt zajęty blednięciem z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu. Po chwili jednak doszedł do siebie, więc Gerard dał temu spokój.

\- Nie żywię urazy – zapewnił i napił się wina.

\- Znamy wersję Gerarda na temat waszego pierwszego spotkania, ale może opowiesz swoją – zaproponował tata, zmieniając chwilowo temat. Messiemu wyraźnie się to spodobało.

\- Raczej niczym się nie różni. Gerard natknął się na mnie po finale, opowiedział nieśmieszny, ale jakimś cudem bawiący dowcip, a ja dałem mu medal z moim numerem.

\- Trochę jak w komedii romantycznej – zauważyła mama. Nie podobał mu się jej uśmieszek, który pojawił się, gdy to powiedziała. Jego rodzicielka ewidentnie coś knuła, a on nie potrafił rozgryźć co, ale wpływało to jakoś na Leo.

\- Cholera, zapomniałem twojego medalu. – Obiecał sobie, że zabierze go w końcu, ale jak zwykle zapomniał. Już wiele razy planował go oddać, ale pamięć cały czas go zawodziła. Leo nie miał mu tego za złe, kazał się nie spieszyć, ale głupio się czuł przetrzymując to tak długo, nawet jeśli fajnie było posiadać taki srebrny medal.

Messi po raz kolejny zapewnił go, że nic się nie stało.

\- Oddasz innym razem.

\- Powtarzasz to już od ponad miesiąca.

\- I będę to powtarzał tak długo, aż dotrze do twojej pustej głowy, że nie brakuje mi go jakoś szczególnie. Możesz go zatrzymać choćby i na zawsze.

\- Nie ma mowy. – Odda go, na pewno go odda. Jeśli tylko przestanie zapominać go ze sobą wziąć. 

Od tego momentu obiad ruszył z kopyta. Nawet dziwne zachowanie mamy i okazjonalnie także ojca, nie peszyły już za bardzo Leo, który wreszcie całkowicie się zrelaksował. Gerard nie musiał już tak bardzo zwracać na niego uwagi i go pilnować, ale i tak miał na niego oko, by w razie czego zareagować, gdy znów będzie mu potrzebna jego pomoc.

Leo także na niego spoglądał, ale tylko wtedy, gdy nie zwracał się bezpośrednio do jego rodziców. Za każdym razem gdy tak się działo, czuł na sobie jego pełne adoracji spojrzenie. Nie było to nic nowego i nawet zaczął się do tego spojrzenia przyzwyczajać. Nie było już dziwne, było tylko przyjemne i sprawiało, że serce mu się radowało. Nawet teraz Messi na niego patrzył, a gdy dodatkowo się uśmiechnął, poczuł jak czerwienią mu się policzki, a serce przyspiesza.

Jednak nie był tak przyzwyczajony do tego spojrzenia, jak by chciał.

Po obiedzie Gerard poszedł z ojcem do kuchni, by pomóc z deserem i przy okazji zaparzyć yerbę. Nie był pewny, czy zostawianie Leo samego z mamą, to dobry pomysł, ale co innego miał zrobić?

\- Fajny ten Leo – odezwał się tata, gdy znaleźli się na osobności.

\- Mówisz tak, jakby cię to dziwiło.

\- Wydaje ci się. Po prostu inaczej go sobie wyobrażałem.

\- Ja trochę też – przyznał. – Ale w gruncie rzeczy jest taki, jakim go opisują koledzy z szatni.

\- Prawda. Miło jednak dostać potwierdzenie tego albo dowód na to, że się myliłem co do niego.

\- Hmm – mruknął w odpowiedzi, wpatrzony w czajnik z gotującą się wodą.

\- Mogę ci coś doradzić?

Szykowała się pogadanka.

\- Chyba tak.

\- Nie pozwól, żeby Leo ci uciekł – powiedział tata stając obok niego. Mimowolnie przeniósł spojrzenie na niego.

\- Uciekł? – zdziwił się.

\- Ten facet czyni cię tak szczęśliwym, jakim nigdy cię nie widziałem – kontynuował ojciec, patrząc na niego ze wzruszeniem. – Zawsze byłeś radosny, ale teraz przechodzisz samego siebie. Nie wiem co robi Leo, ale cokolwiek robi, daje ci to tyle energii, że mógłbyś zaopatrywać nią cały kraj.

\- Przesadzasz – stwierdził rumieniąc się i na powrót skupiając się na wodzie. Była prawie zagotowana.

\- Wiem co widzę. – Ojciec położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale nie zmusił do spojrzenia mu w oczy. – Potrzebowałeś takiego… przyjaciela jak Leo.

\- Przecież mam już przyjaciół – zauważył. Ostatnio nie spędzał z nimi tyle czasu co zawsze, ale Leo pochłaniał całą jego uwagę. Nie było mu nawet przykro z tego powodu.

\- Wiem, ale Leo jest wyjątkowy. Nie wiem czy to dlatego, że od dawna jest twoim idolem, czy jest w nim jeszcze coś innego, ale cokolwiek to jest działa na ciebie.

Nie był do końca pewny o czym dokładnie ojciec mówi i jakim cudem zaobserwował to wszystko zaledwie w kilka godzin, ale nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ma rację co do Leo. Był wyjątkowy, ale też nie wiedział dlaczego. Żaden z przyjaciół tak na niego nie działał, tylko on.

To pewnie tylko sława, stwierdził w końcu, zalewając yerbę. Schlebia mi po prostu, że ktoś sławny mnie lubi, dlatego tak się cieszę.

\- Gotowa? – zapytał go ojciec wskazując na kubek.

\- Mam nadzieję – odparł. Robił ją zgodnie z instrukcją, więc nie powinna być zła. Poprzednia nie była.

Wrócili do ogrodu, Leo wyglądał w porządku, nawet się uśmiechał i zdjął kurtkę, więc cokolwiek próbowała zrobić wcześniej mama, teraz już tego nie robiła. Oboje rozmawiali o jej pracy, ale nie przysłuchiwał się o czym konkretnie.

Ona pierwsza zauważyła, że już wrócili. Widząc jej zwrócony w inną stronę wzrok, Leo także się odwrócił. Jego spojrzenie od razu padło na kubek z yerbą w dłoni Gerarda, który od razu mu go podał.

\- Na zdrowie – powiedział i z uśmiechem usiadł obok.

\- Nie musiałeś. – Leo spojrzał na postawiony przed nim napój.

\- Nie było drogie. Poza tym nie kupiłem za dużo. – Prawda trochę za bardzo go kompromitowała. Nie chciał wyjść na nadgorliwca. Więc skłamał, na co rodzice jednocześnie przewrócili oczami. Ich synchronizacja była momentami przerażająca. 

\- Dziękuję. – Leo pociągnął pierwszy łyk i momentalnie się rozpromienił.

\- I jak? – spytał. Reakcja mówiła sama za siebie, ale wolał usłyszeć też potwierdzenie.

\- Idealna – pochwalił i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Moja ulubiona, prawda?

\- Tak – odparł z dumą. – Kupiłem wszystko specjalnie dla ciebie, nawet tę śmieszną słomkę.

\- To się nazywa bombilla – poprawił z rozczulaniem.

Znowu to spojrzenie i tak samo jak poprzednio, na jego twarzy pojawił się przez nie rumieniec. Było naprawdę onieśmielające.

Reszta spotkania przebiegła bez większych rewelacji. Leo dogadywał się z jego rodzicami i cała trójka świetnie się bawiła podczas rozmowy. On sam rzadko brał w niej udział, wolał słuchać i pozwolić im się poznać.

Po wszystkim odprowadził Messiego do jego samochodu.

\- Przyjechałeś tu, prawda? – zapytał odblokowując drzwi i rzucając kurtkę do środka.

\- Tak, a co?

\- Nic. Podwiózłbym cię, gdyby było inaczej.

\- Muszę pomóc przy sprzątaniu – wyjaśnił, bardzo niechętny na to, co go czeka. – Zresztą potrzebuję samochodu żeby jutro dojechać do pracy.

\- No tak. – Leo pochylił głowę, ale po chwili znowu ją uniósł i spojrzeli na siebie. – Twoi rodzice są całkiem w porządku.

Gerard roześmiał się na to określenie.

\- Przekażę im, ale może w nieco innych słowach. Ciekawe co powiesz o moim bracie.

\- A ty o moim rodzeństwie.

Nie poznał jeszcze nikogo z rodziny Leo. Mieszkali w Argentynie, więc nie było za bardzo jak, ale wiedzieli o nim. Jego brat też wiedział o Messim, ale tutaj też pojawił się problem odległości. Marc przebywał aktualnie w Ameryce na kursach doszkalających z ekonomii, by razem mogli lepiej prowadzić firmę.

\- Trzeba kiedyś zaaranżować takie spotkanie.

\- Może być ciekawie – zgodził się Leo. – Zadzwonię jutro do ciebie. Muszę umówić się z trenerem, żeby zgodził się wpuścić cię na trening. 

\- Już się nie mogę doczekać – wyznał podekscytowany. Już wkrótce pozna całą drużynę Barcelony!   

Uściski były już standardem w ich pożegnaniach, tym razem także nie był wyjątkiem i jak zwykle trwał dłużej niż zapewne powinien, ale nie chcieli się jeszcze rozstawać.

Rozdzielił ich dopiero dzwoniący telefon.

\- Luis do mnie napisał – wyjaśnił Leo wsiadając do samochodu. – Pyta jak poszło.

\- Skąd on w ogóle o tym spotkaniu wie? – spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Tak jakby pomógł mi wybrać te ubrania – odparł nieco zawstydzony. 

\- Będę mu musiał podziękować. Strach pomyśleć, co sam byś założył.

\- Możesz to zrobić na treningu – zaśmiał się Leo. – Dzięki za obiad.

\- Dzięki za przyjście – odparł i zamknął auto przyjaciela, który po chwili odjechał.

Gerard czekał aż zniknie mu z oczu i dopiero wtedy wrócił do rodziców, uśmiechając się błogo przez cały czas. Mama i tata byli właśnie w trakcie sprzątania, więc dołączył do nich. Pierwsze co zrobił, to podniósł kubek po yerbie. Leo wypił całą i jak absurdalnie by to nie brzmiało, cieszył się z tego powodu jakby właśnie wygrał milion euro. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy rodzice do niego podeszli.

\- Co? – Zbyt często dzisiaj zadawał sobie to pytanie w odniesieniu do nich.

Mama przytuliła go nagle, tata tylko stał z boku i uśmiechał się.

\- Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni – powiedziała spoglądając mu w oczy.

\- Z jakiego powodu? – zapytał. – Bo zaprzyjaźniłem się z najlepszym piłkarzem wszechczasów?

Nie odpowiedzieli, mama pogładziła go po policzku i wróciła do sprzątania. Ojciec też go przytulił i dołączył do niej, a on nie wiedząc co zrobić ani jak zareagować, stał w miejscu i patrzył dalej na kubek, czując w sercu przyjemne ciepło.  


	7. Trening

To jest ten dzień.

Z takimi słowami w głowie obudził się rano Gerard i natychmiast poderwał się z łóżka. Był zdeterminowany, by akurat dzisiaj się nie spóźnić dlatego specjalnie nastawił budzik na cztery godziny wcześniej niż musiał. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Prysznic zajął mu niecałe dziesięć minut, do wyjścia pozostało więc wciąż wiele czasu. Zaczynał żałować, że nie wstał jednak o późniejszej porze, zwłaszcza że długo nie mógł usnąć z ekscytacji  i przespał zaledwie pięć godzin. Niby nie tak źle, ale lubił dużo spać, bo wtedy najlepiej się czuł. Nie rozumiał jak ludzie mogą spać po cztery godziny i czuć się wypoczęci. To musieli być jacyś kosmici.

Gerard przeciągnął się i nadal nagi usiadł na łóżku, sięgając do szuflady. Wyciągnął stamtąd srebrny medal Leo, który zamierzał dziś ze sobą wziąć. Dosyć już trzymania go tutaj, nie dostał go w prezencie tylko jako formę przekazania informacji. Nie ważne ile razy słyszał, że to nic takiego, że nie musi się spieszyć, nie chciał przetrzymywać czegoś, co nie należy do niego. Nie umieścił krążka nawet w pokoju, gdzie trzymał resztę rzeczy związanych z piłką nożną, bo to nie było jego miejsce.

Położył medal na łóżku, by mieć go na widoku i zaczął się ubierać. Zapowiadał się ciepły dzień, ale mimo to postanowił założyć coś z dłuższym rękawem. W końcu w przeciwieństwie do piłkarzy nie będzie biegał, a nie chciał zmarznąć nawet jeśli przed południem powinno być już stosunkowo ciepło.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że mu się tak poszczęściło. Zobaczy z bliska cały trening pierwszej drużyny Barcelony. Nie tylko kilka minut, które klub później wrzucał do Internetu, nie, nie. Zobaczy nawet moment, kiedy zaczyna się ustalanie taktyki i jej ćwiczenie. Który fan piłki nie marzył o czymś takim chociaż raz? Te krótkie treningi udostępniane fanom, to przecież tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej, całość musiała wyglądać jeszcze bardziej efektownie niż zwyczajowe rondo zawodników Barcy przed dalszymi ćwiczeniami. Nie mógł się już doczekać.

Ostatnie tygodnie to był prawdziwy rollercoaster dla całej drużyny, więc i tym samym dla niego. Najpierw kontuzja – drobna bo drobna, ale kontuzja - Leo, potem przegrana z Alaves, a następnie Celtic na kolanach. Oglądał ten mecz z trybun, zresztą tak samo ten z Alaves i w obu meczach miał wrażenie, że ogląda dwie różne Barcelony. Szkoda było tych straconych punktów w lidze, ale najważniejsze, że w Lidze mistrzów zdobyli ważne trzy oczka, które - miał nadzieję - są dopiero początkiem sukcesów w tych rozgrywkach. Czas żeby trofeum wróciło do domu. 

Przez kontuzję miał nieco mniej czasu na spotykanie Leo, który był zajęty rehabilitacją. Poza tym teraz, przy takim natłoku meczów, nie miał za dużo czasu na znajomych. Ograniczyli się więc do okazjonalnych wypadów i rozmów przez telefon. To właśnie podczas jednej z takich rozmów Leo przekazał dobre wieści.

\- Naprawdę się zgodził?! – krzyknął do telefonu.

\- Tak, trening przed Leganes, w środę, co ty na to? Chciałem jeszcze przed Celticiem, ale Lucho powiedział, że nie życzy sobie nikogo na treningu po przegranym meczu i przed tak ważnym spotkaniem jak to w Lidze mistrzów. Powiedział więc, że jak wygramy z Celticiem, to możesz wpaść następnego dnia.

Gerard pokiwał głową. 

\- Rozumiem – powiedział i zaczął się kręcić bez celu po swoim biurze. Leo zadzwonił do niego w pracy. – O której mam być?

\- Wpół do jedenastej? – zaproponował. – Jeszcze nikogo nie powinno być, więc będę miał trochę czas, żeby ci pokazać Ciutat od środka.

\- Nie trzeba, naprawdę. – Sam trening to i tak już było dużo.

\- Skoro już tam będziesz, to zrobimy coś więcej niż przyjdziemy na trening. Poczekamy na resztę i przedstawię cię wszystkim. Bardzo chcą cię poznać.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się. Czemu tacy piłkarze mieliby się przejmować jakimś jednym fanem, który w dodatku będzie zakłócał ich prywatność podczas treningu? Jasne, za pozwoleniem trenera i pewnie ich samych, ale to i tak było sporo wyrozumiałości.

\- Trochę za dużo o tobie mówię – przyznał Leo, zapewne się czerwieniąc. – Nie zdziwi się więc, jak ktoś zwróci się do ciebie po imieniu.

\- Żartujesz? Będę zaszczycony, jeśli Luis albo Puyi będą znali moje imię.

To było tak ekscytujące, że gdyby nie był w pracy, to zacząłby tańczyć z radości.

Ta rozmowa odbyła się dzień po przegranej z Alaves i siedziała mu w głowie aż do dzisiaj, kiedy szykował się do obejrzenia treningu. Cała drużyna miała być obecna, nikt nie miał kontuzji, nikt nie był w swojej ojczyźnie, wszyscy byli na miejscu. Cieszył się na możliwość spotkania z każdym, ale najbardziej pragnął poznać samego trenera i przekonać się, czy naprawdę ma ripostę na każde głupie pytanie. Priorytetem było też spotkanie Puyola, Iniesty, Suareza – tego z Urugwaju – i Mascherano. Poza Leo to właśnie tych piłkarzy najbardziej podziwiał i zawsze był ciekawy, jak wyglądałaby rozmowa z nimi.

Roberto, Alba, Turan czy nowe nabytki klubu też pewnie okażą się ciekawymi osobami. Niektórzy z nich byli młodsi nawet od niego, zwłaszcza taki Sergi czy Denis. Szykowało mu się ciekawe przeżycie. Czy w takim wypadku wzięcie czegoś na autografy byłoby przesadą? W sumie już sam trening był prezentem, dużym prezentem, ale chciałby mieć coś na pamiątkę niż tylko wspomnienia. Kiedy będzie już stary, wolałby przeglądać zdjęcia czy zobaczyć autografy niż przeszukiwać słabą już pamięć.

Nie chciał się jednak narzucać ani zrobić złego wrażenia przed ludźmi, których podziwiał. Nie chciał też narobić wstydu Leo, który poręczył za niego i załatwił mu wejściówkę, która czekała bezpiecznie przy drzwiach do domu – w samochodzie wolał jej nie zostawiać, co jak go ukradną?

Z bólem serca, ale postanowił zrezygnować z próby zebrania paru autografów. Już i tak wykorzystywał hojność Leo, porobi więc tylko kilka zdjęć, jeśli Enrique się zgodzi. A potem pomyśli jak odwdzięczyć się Messiemu. Jakoś będzie musiał, nie może tak po prostu przyjąć czegoś takiego i nie dać nic w zamian. Tylko co mogłoby się temu równać? A co ważniejsze, czy samego Leo nie było na to stać, cokolwiek miałoby to być? Na pewno by było, bardziej niż jego.   

Jakimś cudem te kilka godzin szybko mu zleciało, głównie za sprawą telewizora, który włączył na pierwszym lepszym programie. Z reguły nie korzystał z telewizji jeśli nie chodziło o oglądanie meczów piłki nożna czy koszykówki, filmy raczej oglądał przez Internet, ale dziś chętnie zatracił się w jakimś serialu, którego nazwy nawet nie znał, ale leciało kilka odcinków pod rząd, więc poznał jako tako fabułę. Wciągnęła go jako tako, dlatego niezbyt chętnie wyłączył telefon, gdy trzeba było się zbierać.

Na chwilę wrócił do sypialni i chwycił medal leżący na łóżku, przyglądając mu się jeszcze. Kto by pomyślał jeszcze parę miesięcy temu, że głupi kawałek metalu i przegrany mecz, za który ten metal się dostaje, tak zmieni jego życie.

Nie było już na nim numeru telefonu, zmył go już dawno, ale ilekroć patrzył na medal, przypominał sobie zapisane na nim cyfry oraz jak jedną zmazał przez swoją niezdarność. To wspomnienie zawsze przywoływało uśmiech na jego twarzy. Gdyby tamtej nocy przesunął palec w prawo lub w lewo zaledwie o jeden centymetr, prawdopodobnie dzisiaj nie szykowałby się na kolejne spotkanie z Messim, a także jego drużyną.

\- Ciekawe kiedy to szczęście się skończy – zastanawiał się na głos, ale bez zamartwiania się. Co za różnica, tego co już stworzył Leo nic mu nie odbierze, bo nic nie ma takiej siły. Za bardzo się lubili, a ich przyjaźń była za silna i rosła z każdym kolejnym dniem.

Z medalem w ręku zszedł z powrotem na parter i wyszedł na zewnątrz, zabierając jeszcze przepustkę, którą schował do kieszeni spodni, by aby na pewno jej nie zgubić. Bez tego nie zostałby wpuszczony, musiałby dzwonić do Leo, żeby po niego wyszedł.

Ostatni raz sprawdził, czy ma wszystko co potrzebne i wreszcie mógł ruszać. Medal wylądował w schowku, żeby nie latał po całym samochodzie, nawet jeśli były na to małe szanse. Nie chciał jednak żeby leżał na widoku, a na szyi też nie chciał go wieszać. W końcu nie należał do niego.

Dojechanie na miejsce zajęło mu jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Na ulicach na szczęście nie było korków i wciąż miał jeszcze trochę czasu w zapasie. Aż dziwnie było nie tylko nie spóźnić się, ale i być sporo przed czasem.

Przed podjechaniem pod bramę, napisał jeszcze szybko wiadomość do Leo, by dać mu znać, że już jest. On na pewno też już był, wspominał, że będzie godzinę przed czasem, żeby być na innym etapie treningu niż pozostali i opuścić pierwsze minuty, które poświęci na opowiedzenie mu wszystkiego, co będzie się działo.

Ochroniarz przy bramie sprawdził jego przepustkę i pozwolił mu przejechać. W okolicy kręciło się kilka osób, zresztą jak zawsze. Czekali na przyjazd piłkarzy, a gdy będą już wracać do domu, pewnie poproszą ich o zdjęcia i autografy. Sam tak robił kilka razy, więc wiedział doskonale jak to wszystko przebiega. Dziś jednak będzie jeszcze bliżej niż kiedykolwiek miał okazję, a był naprawdę blisko, gdy robił sobie selfie z Puyolem. 

Leo czekał na niego na parkingu, miał już na sobie ciuchy treningowe i musiał dopiero co przerwać jakieś ćwiczenia, bo był nieco czerwony i oddychał ciężej. Gerard uśmiechnął się na jego widok i podekscytowany, jak najszybciej opuścił samochód. 

\- Nie spóźniłeś się, jestem pod wrażeniem – powiedział Messi po tradycyjnym już uścisku. Nawet pot nie zniechęcał do objęcia przyjaciela.

\- To ważna sytuacja – zauważył, rozglądając się. Od tej strony jeszcze ośrodka nie widział.

\- Oh, więc spotkania ze mną nie są ważne? – spytał i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. – To nie miało tak zabrzmieć.

\- Równie dobrze mógłbyś. – Grymas na twarzy Leo szybko zmienił się w uśmiech rozbawienia. – Chodź. Pokażę ci wszystko zanim reszta przyjdzie.

\- Ile mamy czasu? – Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy wszystkich spotka, a im bliżej było do tego, tym trudniej było mu się opanować. Miał nadzieję, że w czasie rozmowy z którymś z piłkarzy nie zrobi z siebie głupka.

\- Zależy od każdego. Zajęcia są równo o jedenastej, o tej godzinie wszyscy mają się stawić na boisku, więc niedługo powinni zacząć się schodzić. Najwcześniej pewnie będzie Andres, zawsze przyjeżdża chwilę po mnie.

\- A ty przyjeżdżasz o…

\- Pół godziny wcześniej – odparł i otworzył przed nimi drzwi. – Nie lubię się spóźniać.

\- To prawie jak ja tylko na odwrót – zażartował.

Posłusznie szedł za Leo i nie zostawał w tyle, słuchając jednocześnie o wszystkich pokojach, które mijali.

\- Tutaj trzymamy sprzęt treningowy, a tutaj są nasze stroje – powiedział i otworzył drzwi. Nie było to duże pomieszczenie, w sam raz na koszulki, spodenki i obuwie do treningów. – Przed zajęciami zawsze czysty komplet czeka na nas w szatni.

\- Jak z ciuchami na mecz – zauważył.

\- Mmm, dokładnie – przytaknął i ruszyli dalej. – Tutaj mamy jedzenie i napoje uzupełniające minerały. No i wodę oczywiście. Wszystko zawsze pakowane przed treningiem.

To także przypominało mu przygotowywanie szatni przed meczem.

\- Tutaj lekarze nas badają, jeśli zdarzy się nam uraz na treningu. Jest tu też cały ich sprzęt, który zabierają na trening. Oczywiście dokładne badania są przeprowadzane w szpitalu, ale tutaj dostajemy pierwsze informacje na temat urazów.

Nie doszli jeszcze do najważniejszej części, a dla niego już ta wizyta była całkowicie udana. Oglądanie tego wszystkiego od środka było fascynujące, do tej pory tylko słyszał o tym wszystkim.

\- Tu jest siłownia. – Leo otworzył kolejne drzwi i pokazał ogromną salę wypełnioną sprzętem, którego w większości nie potrafił nawet nazwać. Kręciło się tu parę osób, ale poza przywitaniem się nie zwrócili na nich uwagi. – Następna jest szatnia.

Wiedział jak wygląda szatnia na Camp Nou, ale nigdy nie widział tej w Ciutat Esporitva. W zasadzie nie było w niej nic wyjątkowego, wyglądała jak każda inna szatnia z szafkami i ławkami. Stroje i specjalne kamizelki mierzące parametry organizmu czekały już na piłkarzy, tylko na jednym miejscu zamiast ciuchów treningowych leżały zwykłe ubrania.

\- Kiedyś pokażę ci szatnię Camp Nou – obiecał Leo i wskazał na drzwi prowadzące do kolejnego pokoju. – Tam są prysznice.   

Zaraz po opuszczeniu szatni, natknęli się na kolejne osoby, ale tym razem nie byli to żadni przypadkowi pracownicy. Gerard zastygł w miejscu, gdy w ich stronę zaczął iść Luis Enrique i jego asystent.

\- Chyba się nie boisz? – zapytał wyraźnie rozbawiony Leo.

\- Czuję tylko respekt – odparł.

Trener był coraz bliżej i ewidentnie nie zamierzał ich minąć, bo cały czas obserwował Gerarda. W końcu obaj mężczyźni znaleźli się przed nimi i zatrzymali się.

\- Dzień dobry, Leo – przywitali się obaj, ale tylko Lucho z nimi został, jego asystent poszedł dalej.

\- Dzień dobry, trenerze – odparł Leo.

\- A ty pewnie jesteś Gerard. – Enrique wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, którą szybko uścisnął. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie dzieje. Nie był to może ten sam poziom ekscytacji co wtedy, gdy spotkał Leo, ale i tak czuł się jak w niebie mogąc spotkać osobę stojącą za ostatnimi sukcesami Barcy. W dodatku znającą jego imię! Co z tego, że to zasługa samego Leo, to i tak było wspaniałe uczucie być rozpoznanym przez kogoś takiego. 

\- To ja – potwierdził. Może nieco głupkowato, ale był zbyt podekscytowany, by się tym przejmować. – Miło poznać człowieka, który pociąga za sznurki.

\- Ja tylko siedzę na tyłku i ustalam taktyki, to oni biegają po boisku – zauważył skromnie i wskazał na Leo. – Również miło mi cię poznać, Gerard. Leo nie może przestać o tobie mówić.

\- Słyszałem. – Spojrzał na Messiego, który stał teraz do niego plecami choć jeszcze przed chwilą było inaczej.

\- Wszyscy powoli mają tego dość – zaśmiał się Lucho. – Miło się rozmawia, ale muszę jeszcze załatwić parę spraw. Do zobaczenia na treningu, czuj się zaproszony do wzięcia udziału.

Gerard obserwował z uśmiechem jak trener znika za rogiem. Właśnie został zaproszony do dołączenia do drużyny. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że pozwolą mu co najwyżej na dołączenie do ronda i raczej odmówi, żeby się niepotrzebnie nie upokarzać, ale miło było zostać zaproszonym do czegoś takiego.

\- A więc jak dużo o mnie mówisz? – spytał rozbawiony i zmierzwił Leo włosy.

\- Nie tak dużo jak chciałoby twoje ego – odparł i odkaszlnął, dalej unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. – Idziemy dalej? Pokażę ci boisko, na którym będzie trening.

\- Ale zaraz wszyscy zaczną się schodzić – zauważył. Przecież taki był właśnie cel jego wizyty, by poznać drużynę. Jaki moment mógłby być lepszy niż ten, kiedy zaczną się pojawiać w ośrodku?

\- Poznasz ich na samym treningu, wszystkich na raz – obiecał Leo. W końcu odwrócił się w jego stronę, ale był jeszcze czerwony na twarzy i tym razem na pewno nie z powodu wysiłku.

\- Lucho nie będzie miał nic przeciwko? – Nie chciał do siebie zrażać trenera, miał ochotę jeszcze tu kiedyś powrócić, by obserwować trening.

\- Gdyby miał, to by się nie zgodził na to, żebyś tu przyszedł.

\- No ale zabieram wam czas na trening.

\- Drużyna zgodziła się zostać dłużej godzinę, żebyś mógł ich poznać.

\- Wow, coś ty im naopowiadał o mnie, że zgodzili się na dobrowolne oddanie godziny wolnego?

Wydawało mu się to niepojęte, że tak wszystko pod niego ustawiali, a nie był przecież nikim ważnym.

\- Nic wielkiego – odparł, znowu wyraźnie zawstydzony. – Są po prostu dobrymi przyjaciółmi, to wszystko.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak tylko się zgodzić. Był w końcu gościem, więc dostosuje się do zasad ustalonych przez gospodarza, w tym przypadku Lucho. Po drodze minęli jego biuro i zrobili kółeczko, tak że mijali drzwi wejściowe. Przez ułamek sekundy Gerard był w stanie zobaczyć na parkingu któregoś z piłkarzy, ale przeszli z Leo tak szybko, że nie rozpoznał kto to był.

Żadna strata, za – spojrzał na zegarek – dziesięć minut pozna już wszystkich. Czuł się teraz jak dziecko w dniu Trzech Króli w oczekiwaniu na prezenty.

Wyszli z Leo na boisko imienia Tito Vilanovy, gdzie wszystko było już przygotowane na przybycie drużyny. Rozłożono część sprzętu jak na przykład małe bramki, pozostałe rzeczy czekały na użycie. Klubowi lekarze stali przy linii bocznej z przygotowanymi napojami i sprzętem medycznym, po murawie kręcili się ludzi odpowiedzialni za przyrządy treningowe. Asystenci Lucho i on sam też już byli na miejscu, a na jednej z trybun przy wyjściu na boisko stało kilka osób odpowiedzialnych za robienie drużynie zdjęć i nagrywanie ich treningu.

Obecność tych ostatnich go zaniepokoiła.  

\- Um, czy będę musiał być na zdjęciach? – zapytał zmartwiony. Nie będzie brał udziału w treningu tak czy inaczej, ale fotografowie wciąż mogliby mu zrobić zdjęcie, chociażby jak będzie rozmawiał z którymś z piłkarzy.

\- Nie jeśli nie będziesz chciał – odparł Leo zatrzymując się i przyglądając mu się. – Do niczego nie będziemy cię zmuszać.

Ucieszył się, gdy to usłyszał, choć postanowił już, że nie będzie uciekał przed fleszami. W końcu co złego może się stać? Leo dosyć często robił im wspólne zdjęcia, które potem pokazywał w Internecie. Jedna czy dwie fotki od prywatnych fotografów klubu nie zrobi większej różnicy. W końcu i tak już wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest przyjacielem Messiego.

\- Mogą mi robić zdjęcia, nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił i odwzajemnił uśmiech ulgi Leo.

\- Jeśli tylko jesteś pewien – powiedział i chwycił z ziemi jedną z piłek. – Chodźmy pod bramkę, z dala od wyjścia. Jak wszyscy cię tutaj dorwą, to nawet Lucho tego nie ogarnie.

Gerard zaśmiał się i poszedł za przyjacielem, który po drodze witał się z pracującymi ludźmi. Ilość obecnych osób była naprawdę imponująca. Oglądając wyłącznie mecze można by się zdziwić, jak wielu ludzi potrzeba, by drużyna działała. Byli specjaliście od stałych fragmentów gry, od defensywy, ataku, od przygotowania fizycznego. Bramkarze też mieli własnych trenerów. Nie mówiąc już o tych wszystkich osobach, które nie odpowiadały bezpośrednio za trening czy taktykę, ale monitorowali zdrowie piłkarzy i czy nie robią sobie krzywdy zbyt intensywnymi ćwiczeniami. Niesamowite było oglądanie tego na własne oczy, zupełnie jak wizyta w jakiejś fabryce i obserwowanie każdej maszyny przy pracy. Nie zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć treningu, a już był pod wrażeniem. Po czymś takim jeszcze bardziej doceniał pracę włożoną w tę drużynę, nie tylko przez piłkarzy, ale także przez wszystkich tych ludzi, których na co dzień nie widziało się na Camp Nou czy przed telewizorem, bo przez większość czasu pozostawali anonimowi i na tyłach, pozwalając piłkarzom na rządzenie sceną.

Znaleźli się pod bramką, koledzy Leo lada moment powinni wychodzić na boisko, z tego powodu cały czas gapił się w miejsce, gdzie mieli się pojawić.

\- Podekscytowany? – zapytał Messi i kopnął mu piłkę. Stali naprzeciw siebie, przy słupkach.

\- Naprawdę musisz o to pytać? – Odkopnął piłkę, nie przejmując się tym, że trochę zeszła na lewo. – Chyba zaraz eksploduję.

\- Spokojnie, to tylko…

\- Najlepsi piłkarze na świecie? – dokończył za niego, dalej wpatrzony w tunel prowadzący na boisko.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć zwykli ludzie, ale chyba nie przemówię ci do rozsądku – zaśmiał się i znów podał piłkę.

Grali tak kilka minut podając do siebie nawzajem, aż od środka boiska dotarły do ich uszu śmiechy i głośne rozmowy. Gerard wstrzymał oddech.

Jeden po drugim na murawę wychodzili kolejni piłkarze, którym już robiono zdjęcia. Pomimo dużej odległości, bez problemu rozpoznał każdego, a byli wszyscy, bez wyjątków.

\- Oddychaj – polecił mu cicho Leo, który znalazł się zaraz obok cholera wie kiedy.

\- Nie mogę – odparł szeptem. – Serce zaraz mi wyskoczy z piersi. To za dużo sław jak na jeden raz.

\- Poradzisz sobie.

Nie był co do tego taki pewny. Żaden z piłkarzy nawet go jeszcze nie zauważył, a on już był zestresowany. Co on im powie? Jak się rozmawia ze sławnymi piłkarzami? Jak się przy nich zachowuje?

\- Jestem pewien, że tak jak w mojej obecności – powiedział Leo z uśmiechem. Gerard spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Powiedziałem to na głos, czy czytasz w myślach? – zapytał czując, jak się czerwieni.

\- Druga opcja byłaby fajna, ale niestety tylko powiedziałeś to na głos. – Messi objął go i poklepał po ramieniu. – Spokojnie, Geri, to tacy sami ludzie jak ty czy ja. Ze mną rozmawiasz normalnie, z nimi też dasz radę.

\- Ty jesteś inny – zauważył, znów koncentrując się na drużynie, która otaczała mówiącego coś do nich Enrique.

\- No, jestem, znasz mnie dłużej, to wszystko.

\- Nie rozumiesz, to moi idole. Coś takiego zachwyca i paraliżuje strachem jednocześnie.

\- Rozumiem, ale chyba trochę przesadzasz. Weź głęboki wdech i uspokój się – poradził odsuwając się nieznacznie.

Gerard posłuchał go i już po chwili czuł się już lepiej. Nadal się denerwował, ale Leo miał rację. Nie ważne, że to Iniesta czy Suarez, to byli tacy sami ludzie jak on i o ile nie byli zadufanymi w sobie dupkami – a wierzył, że nie są – to sobie poradzi. Będzie z nim rozmawiał jak z każdym innym nieznajomym, jednocześnie ciesząc się z faktu spotkania ludzi, których podziwiał jako kibic.

Wziął jeszcze jeden relaksujący, głęboki wdech i z uśmiechem spojrzał na Leo, który obserwował go uważnie.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i odwzajemnił wcześniejszy uścisk. – Bez ciebie chyba bym padł na zawał.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Postaraj się jednak nie odlecieć.

\- Dlaczego miałbym, skoro pomogłeś mi się uspokoić?

\- Zauważyli cię.

Momentalnie spojrzał w stronę piłkarzy. Praktycznie każdy patrzył się w ich kierunku, a Sergi i Neymar nawet im pomachali. Leo im odmachał, ale Gerard nie był w stanie poruszyć ręką. Znów znieruchomiał.

\- Oddychaj – przypomniał mu znowu Messi i roześmiał się, gdy ze świstem wypuścił wstrzymywane przez siebie powietrze. – Właśnie tak. Spokojnie, nie podejdą tu jeszcze.

\- A myślałem, że to będzie proste – wyznał. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, powinien sobie radzić z emocjami, a tymczasem nie wiedział jak znowu się uspokoić. Nawet przy pierwszym, oficjalnym spotkaniu z Leo się tak nie stresował, choć musiał przyznać, że sam Leo roztaczał wokół siebie jakąś dziwna aurę, która uspokajała jego rozmówców i pozwalała im czuć się swobodnie i bez stresu w jego obecności. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że był sam jeden, a nie w dwudziestu jeden kopiach. To właśnie liczba go najbardziej przerażała, bo gdyby każdego z tych piłkarzy spotkał sam na sam, byłoby mu łatwiej. Jakoś przecież już mu się udało zgadać do Puyola, gdy wyjeżdżał z treningu, więc na pewno problemem była ilość, a nie sam fakt, że miał do czynienia ze sławami.

\- Będzie, jak tylko zaczniesz z nimi rozmawiać. To naprawdę wspaniali przyjaciele – zapewnił Leo i zaczął wykonywać te same ćwiczenia rozciągające, co drużyna kilka metrów dalej. – Szkoda, że nie wziąłeś nic na zmianę. Też mógłbyś poćwiczyć.

\- Dobrze mi tak, jak jest – odparł. Nikt na razie do nich nie podchodził, nawet członkowie sztabu, zostali pozostawieni samym sobie, ale wiedział, że kwestią czasu jest, aż drużyna do nich podejdzie albo oni podejdą do niej. Miał nadzieję, że wtedy jego obawy naprawdę okażą się bezpodstawne, tak jak sugerował Leo. Znów zaczął odzyskiwać spokój, gdy obserwujący ich Neymar i Suarez zaczęli się nagle śmiać. – Czy oni śmieją się ze mnie?

Nie zrobił przecież nic kompromitującego. No chyba że nawet z tak daleka widać było jego panikę.

\- Śmieją się ze mnie – odpowiedział z westchnieniem Leo, nie przerywając ćwiczeń. Bardzo poważnie je traktował biorąc pod uwagę to, że już był po jednych.  

\- Okej. Czemu? – Wydawało mu się to trochę dziwne.

\- Bawi ich nasza znajomość.

\- Czemu? – powtórzył.

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

Chciał dociekać, ale skoro Leo sam nie wiedział, to nie było w tym żadnego sensu. Może się czegoś dowie, gdy już porozmawia z piłkarzami. A ta chwila zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Rozgrzewka trwała trochę, bo służyła głównie doprowadzeniu mięśni do formy po meczu, to nie było przygotowanie na intensywny ale na wypoczynkowy trening.

Leo dalej rozgrzewał się wraz z resztą, biegał w miejscu, robił pompki i rozciągał mięśnie. Gerard złapał się na tym, że więcej obserwuje jego niż resztę drużyny, która powinna go przecież bardziej interesować biorąc pod uwagę to, że ich nie znał. Ruchy Leo jednak tak go hipnotyzowały, że nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. Czuł się jak wtedy na plaży, kiedy poległ z kretesem w pojedynku jeden na jednego. Też był wtedy oczarowany.

W końcu ćwiczenia dobiegły końca, co ogłosił sam trener, zarządzając przerwę. Na reakcję piłkarzy nie trzeba było długo czekać, wszyscy zaczęli iść w ich stronę, a Gerard zaczął odczuwać niepohamowaną potrzebę, by ukryć się za Leo albo uciec, póki jeszcze ma okazję. Na pewno byłby w stanie prześcignąć niektórych zawodników. Raczej nie Albę i na pewno nie samego Messiego, który w sprincie na krótkim dystansie był chyba nawet szybszy niż Usain Bolt. I to z piłką!

\- O boże – wyszeptał spanikowany. Najbardziej przerażali go Mashe i Puyol, którzy w przeciwieństwie do reszty nie wyglądali na podekscytowanych tym spotkaniem. Kompletnym przeciwieństwem był Neymar, który pierwszy do nich dopadł, bo zdecydował się przebiec ostatnie kilka metrów i pierwsze co zrobił, to uściskał mocno Leo jakby nie widział go przez rok. A potem zwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Neymar  da Silva Santos Junior, miło poznać – przedstawił się i bezpardonowo go wyściskał. Gerard był tak zaskoczony, że zareagował dopiero gdy Leo dyskretnie przypomniał mu, co ma robić.

\- Nawzajem – odparł niepewnie. Był rozdarty, z jednej strony cieszył się jak dziecko, bo właśnie został przytulony przez samego Neymara. Z drugiej reszta drużyna już do nich dotarła i wyglądali, jakby czekali na swoją kolej.

Ney w końcu go puścił i zrobił miejsce reszcie. Gerard momentalnie zaczął wymieniać uprzejmości z dwudziestoma jednymi piłkarzami, jeden po drugim, aż zakręciło mu się od tego w głowie. Dzięki Bogu za Leo, który nie opuszczał go ani na krok i od czasu do czasu przypominał mu o swojej obecności.

Wszystkiego było tak dużo, że ledwo zarejestrował fakt, że uścisnął dłoń obu Suarezom, Inieście, ter Stegenowi, Rakiticiowi, Gomesowi, Ardzie, Roberto i innym. Ostatni w kolejce byli Mascherano i Puyol. Wyglądali jak dwaj groźni, starsi bracia, którzy patrzą jak udupić kogoś, kto kręci się koło ich braciszka. Zwłaszcza Carles sprawiał takie wrażenie.

Obaj sprawiali wrażenie, jakby nie mieli w planach się przywitać, ale w końcu Javier wyszedł do przodu jako pierwszy i wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, przedstawiając się.

\- Leo dużo nam o tobie opowiadał – powiedział i zabrał dłoń, gdy zakończyli uścisk. – Dobrze w końcu dopasować twarz do imienia.

\- Powiedziałbym to samo, ale w moim przypadku byłaby to nieprawda – odparł, starając się rozluźnić atmosferę. Nie podziałało, Mashe cofnął się, a jego miejsce zajął Puyol, który straszył swoim wyrazem twarzy. Inaczej go pamiętał z tego jednego razu spod Ciutat Esportiva, ale wtedy nie był tak blisko z Leo, wobec którego każdy był niezwykle opiekuńczy.

O dziwo jednak Carles nie zastosował żadnej pogadanki ani nie wypytywał go o jego zamiary. Konwersacja, którą rozpoczął, był całkiem normalna.

\- Jak ci się póki co podoba trening? – spytał.

\- Cóż, na razie widziałem tylko to, co pokazuje też oficjalny kanał Barcy, więc nie bardzo jest co oceniać. Ale atmosferę da się odczuć – odpowiedział licząc na to, że jego odpowiedź przypadnie starszemu mężczyźnie do gustu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się też reszta – powiedział i odszedł razem z Mashe.

Leo uśmiechnął się do niego zadowolony.

\- Widzisz? Nie było tak źle.

Trochę się z tym pośpieszył, bo gdy tylko dwóch najgroźniejszych odeszło, reszta znów zleciała się do niego jak ćmy do światła, ale tym razem był na to przygotowany i przyjął to z większym spokojem. Był zaszczycony tym, że ci wszyscy piłkarze chcą z nim rozmawiać i go poznać, zupełnie jakby chcieli się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Luca zapytał go na przykład, jakim innym drużynom kibicuje i czemu akurat reprezentacji Francji. Rozbawiło go to tak, że cały stres od razu go opuścił.

Nie sposób było opisać jak świetnie się czuł mogąc rozmawiać z tymi wszystkim ludźmi, których podziwiał na co dzień. W pewnym momencie nawet obecność Leo nie było ma już potrzebna, bo poczuł się na tyle swobodnie, że nawet zaczął żartować z piłkarzami jak z dobrymi znajomymi. Szybko znalazł wspólny język z Neymarem, Luisem Suarezem i Sergim. Oczywiście z pozostałymi też się fajnie rozmawiało, ale z tą trójką w szczególności.

Każdy do niego podchodził i zadawał mu jakieś pytania, chcąc dowiedzieć się o nim jak najwięcej, a gdy on zadawał swoje, odpowiadali mu cierpliwie, nawet na te najgłupsze. Trochę niepokoiło go, że Puyol i Mashe nie biorą w tym udziału i zamiast tego rozmawiają między sobą na uboczu, ale ilekroć zaczynał się tym przyjmować, ktoś z drużyny odwracał jego uwagę. Był teraz praktycznie w świetle reflektorów, otoczony ze wszystkich stron swoimi idolami i rozmawiał z nimi jak równy z równym. W ogóle nie czuł się wyobcowany, choć ani na chwilę nie zapominał z kim rozmawia. Była to zupełnie odmienna sytuacja od tej z Leo, z którym przez większość czasu nie czuł się, jakby rozmawiał z gwiazdą piłki. Ale nawet pomimo tego rodzinna atmosfera była na tyle silna, że nie wpływało to na niego w żaden sposób. Już czuł się jak członek ich paczki, a znał ich dopiero od kilku minut.

Gdy pierwsze poruszenie minęło, fotografowie zrobili swoje zdjęcia, a piłkarze zaspokoili swoją ciekawość, część z nich wróciła do treningu. Zostali z nim tylko Ney, starszy Suarez, Gomes i Sergi, ale pozostali wciąż trzymali się blisko i zapewniali stałe komentarze na jego temat. Niektóre bawiły go do łez. Ta drużyna była niesamowita, zwłaszcza gdy do akcji wchodziło dwóch Brazylijczyków – Neymar i Rafinha. Na szczęście obaj byli chwilowo rozdzieleni, bo ci którzy wrócili do zajęć zajęli się grą w rondo. Piłka chodziła między nimi tak szybko, że ledwo za nią nadążał.

\- Chcesz dołączyć? – zaproponował Luis, widząc jego zainteresowanie grą.

\- Ja? Jestem beznadziejny w piłkę – odparł szybko. – Ale chętnie popatrzę.

\- Leo, grasz? – spytał Ney, gdy wszyscy zaczęli iść w kierunku reszty.

\- Jasne – zgodził się.

Gerard ustawił się z boku, by nikomu nie przeszkadzać i stamtąd obserwował grę, od czasu do czasu robiąc zdjęcia. Były dwa ronda, żeby nie powstał tłok. Głównie obserwował to, w którym był Messi, który z uśmiechem na ustach bawił się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Pomimo swojego nowego wyglądu nadal wyglądał jak dziecko z wymarzoną zabawką. Piłka nożna uszczęśliwiała go jak nic innego.

Gra w rondo w końcu dobiegła końca i zaczął się właściwy trening. Bramkarze odeszli ze swoimi trenerami, pozostali poszli za asystentami Lucho. Gerard szybko zauważył, że każdy ma sporą swobodę w poruszaniu się i wybieraniu sobie zajęcia, co zapewne miało związek z jego wizytą. To miał być trening na rozluźnienie i na poznanie się, więc trener porzucił chwilowo dyscyplinę, z czego od razu skorzystał Neymar. Leo tym razem postanowił dołączyć do drużyny, więc został sam z Brazylijczykiem.

\- Mogę o coś spytać?

\- Jasne – zgodził się. Nie spodziewał się jakiegoś strasznego pytania.

\- Leo mówił, że grasz w pokera.

Spodziewał się dowolnego pytania, ale na pewno nie takiego na temat kart.

\- Trochę, głównie dla przyjemności.

\- Chcesz czasem zagrać? Jestem prawie pewny, że skopię ci tyłek.

Gerard roześmiał się głośno, zwracając uwagę pozostałych, w tym Leo, który spojrzał w ich kierunku i uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – zgodził się. Jego ego jak zawsze w takich przypadkach urosło do monstrualnych rozmiarów. Neymar chciał się z nim umówić na przyjacielską grę w pokera. A myślał, że to spotkanie Leo jest snem.

\- Super, później dam ci mój numer, to się zmówimy. Albo Leo ci go da.

\- Ney cię nie niepokoi? – zapytał Saurez, który nagle do nich podszedł. – Bo potrafi przegadać każdego.

\- Wcale nie – oburzył się Neymar i odepchnął Luisa, gdy się zbliżył. – Nie słuchaj go, grubas jest zazdrosny.

\- Ja ci dam grubasa – zaśmiał się Saurez i spróbował pochwycić kolegę, ale ten mu uciekł, śmiejąc się przy tym jak głupi. Miło było oglądać takie widoki na żywo, widzieć tę więź, która łączyła całe trio MSN. Bez wątpienia byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Zawsze tak się zachowuje? – spytał wskazując na Neya.

\- Cały czas, działa nam na nerwy – poskarżył się, ale widać było, że nie mówi tego poważnie. – Gerard, powiedz mi coś. Jak ci się podobały ciuchy Leo na obiad z twoimi rodzicami? Dobrze wybrałem?

To było naprawdę dziwne pytanie i nie był pewny, jak na nie odpowiedzieć ani czemu Saurez je w ogóle zadał. Wydawało mu się, że jego pomoc, choć znacząca dla Leo, nie była znacząca dla niego samego.  

\- Były w porządku – odparł w końcu.

\- Tylko w porządku? – dociekał.

Zaczynało się robić dziwnie.

\- Hej! – Neymar uratował go od dalszej odpowiedzi, uwieszając mu się na ramieniu. – Ja mam lepsze pytanie.

\- Okej. Wal. – Nie był pewny czy chce je usłyszeć.

\- Jakieś szczęście w miłości? Masz dziewczynę albo chłopaka?

Gerard odetchnął z ulgą. To było całkowicie normalne pytanie, w przeciwieństwie do tego zadanego przez Lusia.

\- Ani tego ani tego – odpowiedział nieskrępowany. – Czemu pytasz? Zainteresowany?

Ney zaśmiał się i pocałował go w policzek.

\- Może. O ile gramy w tej samej drużynie.

Chłopak zaczął go gładzić po piersi, ale wiedział że to tylko zagrywka, więc zignorował to.

\- Gram dla obu, więc to żaden problem, ale nie jesteś w moim typie.

Nie widział sensu w ukrywaniu swojego biseksualizmu. Neymar wyglądał na kogoś, kto nie ocenia innych ludzi na podstawie ich seksualności. 

\- Jaka szkoda – jęknął udając załamanie, ale nie zrobił nic, by się odsunąć. Suarez też się nie wtrącał tylko zaczął rozmawiać z nimi obydwoma jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nie trwało to jednak długo.

\- Ney, mogę cię poprosić na chwilkę? – Przerwano im. To był Leo. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Jasne -  zgodził się, odchodząc od Gerarda. Teraz uwiesił się na Leo.

\- O co chodzi? – zwrócił się do Luisa, który wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

Miał przeczucie, że jednak Suarez coś wie, ale zamiast go dopytać, popatrzył w stronę Leo i Neya. Ten pierwszy był czymś wyraźnie poruszony, ale Brazylijczyk tylko uśmiechał się i odpowiadał drugiemu mężczyźnie spokojnie. O czymkolwiek rozmawiali, tylko Messi był tym przejęty.

Ich rozmowa wkrótce dobiegła końca. Neymar wrócił do treningu, a Leo do Gerarda.

\- Przepraszam za Neya – było pierwszym co powiedział. Zachowanie przyjaciela wyraźnie go zawstydziło, bo cały się czerwienił i znowu unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. 

\- Nie pytał o nic niestosownego – zapewnił, chcąc uspokoić Leo.

\- Na pewno? Czasami potrafi coś palnąć.

\- Spokojnie, nic mi nie będzie. Wiem jak sobie radzić z takimi gośćmi.

\- To dobrze. – Messi odetchnął z ulgą. – No proszę, już chyba przywykłeś do obecności tylu gwiazd co?

\- Tak. I jest to naprawdę fajne uczucie – przyznał uśmiechając się radośnie.

\- Muszę wracać do treningu. Podejdź bliżej, to pogadasz sobie jeszcze z resztą. Wciąż nie mają cię dość, co jest dość zaskakujące.

\- Hej! – oburzył się i zaraz potem roześmiał, obejmując Leo ramieniem i mierzwiąc mu włosy. Reszta drużyny przyglądała im się z dziwnym zainteresowaniem i rozczuleniem, niektórzy coś do siebie szeptali, ale dopóki miał blisko Messiego, nie zwracał uwagi na nic poza nim samym.

Reszta treningu przebiegła bez zarzutu. Ney i Rafa w końcu mogli zacząć działać w duecie i dostarczali niekończącej się rozrywki. Nawet Puyol i Mashe się rozluźnili, choć gdy spoglądali w jego kierunku, to wydawali się podejrzliwi. Z jakiegoś powodu mu nie ufali, w przeciwieństwie do reszty drużyny, która znowu do niego zagadywała. Z każdym porozmawiał przynajmniej pięć minut i były to jedne z najlepszych pięciu minut, jakich doświadczył w życiu. Dawno już nie czuł się tak mile widziany przez tyle osób.

Po treningu zespół udał się do szatni, ale on i Leo zostali jeszcze trochę i z trybun obserwowali, jak ludzie zbierają sprzęt.

\- A więc? – Leo najwyraźniej powrócił do humoru sprzed treningu, a mała sprzeczka z Neymarem poszła w zapomnienie. – Jak ci się podobało?

\- Jakby to opisać – zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Ah tak. Niesamowicie mi się podobało! Bardzo ci dziękuję, że mi to załatwiłeś.

\- To drobnostka.

\- Na pewno nie. Chodź tu!

Gerard przygarnął Leo do siebie i uścisnął go mocno. Nie potrafił w inny sposób wyrazić swojej wdzięczności, nie sądził by kiedykolwiek mu się to w pełni udało. Messi właśnie spełnił jedno z jego największych marzeń. Choćby pracował dla niego całe życie, nigdy nie spłaciłby tego długu wdzięczności. Był jednak zdeterminowany, by chociaż spróbować.

\- Dusisz mnie – wysapał Leo, ale nie zrobił nic, by się uwolnić. Miał nawet wrażenie, że wręcz przytulił się bliżej, ale pewnie mu się wydawało.

\- Wybacz – powiedział i wypuścił go, ale nie zabrał rąk z jego ramion. – Jak ja ci się odwdzięczę, co?

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Nie musisz mi się odwdzięczać, to prezent.

\- W życiu nie dam ci lepszego – zauważył zawiedziony.

\- Tak to już jest, gdy masz dzianego przyjaciela – zaśmiał się i zerknął na boisko. Nikogo już na nim nie było. – Wszyscy już się pewnie wykąpali. Ja też potrzebuję prysznica. Poczekasz na mnie?

\- Jasne.

Poszli do szatni, która rzeczywiście była pusta. Gerard usiadł na jednej z ławek, która nie była zawalona przepoconymi ciuchami piłkarzy, a Leo zaczął się szykować do kąpieli, sprawdzając uprzednio swój telefon.

\- Mogę?

Nawet nie musiał dociekać, o co mu chodzi. Nauczył się już rozpoznawać czego dotyczy to pytanie.  

\- Nie krępuj się – zgodził się z uśmiechem.

Przywykł już do tego, że Leo lubił dokumentować ich przyjaźń. Jedyna rzecz, do jakiej mógłby się przeczepić, to umieszczanie tych zdjęć w Internecie. Nie był wstydliwy i nie stronił od portali społecznościowych, ale teraz jego zdjęcia zwracały większą uwagę i były oglądane przez więcej ludzi niż tylko kilku znajomych. Trochę nie podobało mu się, że spora cześć świata go ogląda, ale póki co nic wielkiego się z tego powodu nie stało, więc nie chciał odmawiać i tym samym robić przykrości Messiemu, który z jakiegoś powodu lubił się chwalić ich przyjaźnią przed fanami.

\- Wiesz, powinieneś sobie założyć Instagrama albo Twittera – powiedział, gdy Leo zrobił już im obu zdjęcie i był zajęty wstawianiem go.

\- Po co? – zapytał nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu.

\- Wstawiasz tyle zdjęć, a przecież twój Facebook służy też promowaniu obuwia i tak dalej. Na Instagramie miałbyś większą swobodę.

Leo zamyślił się, po chwili spoglądając na Gerarda z uśmiechem.

\- Pomożesz mi go założyć? – poprosił podając mu telefon.

\- Jasne – zgodził się entuzjastycznie.

Wystarczyło kilka minut, by powołać nowe konto Leo do życia. Pierwsze co zrobił, to zaobserwował konto Gerarda, a potem napisał o wszystkim na Facebooku, by fani wiedzieli, gdzie mogą go teraz znaleźć.

\- Nie powinienem tego robić bez konsultacji z moim agentem od PR-u, ale trudno – powiedział Leo i bez skrępowania umieścił nowe zdjęcie na Instagramie, witając się tym samym oficjalnie z fanami. Gerard pomógł mu przetłumaczyć dopisek do zdjęcia na angielski.

**„Witaj, Instagramie! Trening regeneracyjny po zwycięstwie zakończony, @gerardpique nie chciał dołączyć, ale wspierał nas z trybun!”**


	8. Zakochanie

Gerard leżał wczesnym rankiem na łóżku i znów oglądał medal. Nawet nie był zaskoczony, kiedy po powrocie z treningu otworzył schowek w samochodzie i zobaczył leżący w środku krążek. Po raz kolejny zapomniał go oddać i coraz bardziej czuł się z tym źle. Podświadomie jednak wiedział, że niedługo znów go zapomni. A potem znowu i znowu. Zaczynał nawet podejrzewać, że nie chce go oddać, ale to było głupie. Bo niby czemu miałby medal przetrzymywać? Miałoby to sens, gdyby już nigdy miał nie zobaczyć Messiego, a jego nagroda byłaby jedynym przypomnieniem ich spotkania. Ale na nic takiego się nie zapowiadało, więc po co mu dalej ten medal?

Z westchnieniem odłożył krążek do szuflady i zwlókł się z łóżka, zabierając ze sobą tablet. Przeszedł do salonu, gdzie rozsiadł się wygodnie i zaczął przeglądać Internet, pierwszy raz od wczorajszego treningu. Wstrzymywał się głównie dlatego, bo bał się zobaczyć swoje zdjęcia na oficjalnej stronie Barcelony, a wiedział, że tam są. Mama zadzwoniła do niego jakieś dwie godziny po treningu i pogratulowała wizyty w Ciutat Esportiva. Nie omieszkała mu też powiedzieć, że wyszedł świetnie, jakby to właśnie było najważniejsze.

Zadzwonił też do niego brat, który kazał natychmiast opowiedzieć o wszystkim. Rozmawiali ze sobą przez godzinę nim w końcu Marc poczuł się usatysfakcjonowany opowieściami z treningu. Kilku znajomych też do niego zadzwoniło, gdy zobaczyli jego zdjęcia. Ilekroć o nich słyszał, ściskało go w żołądku.

Zamiast zobaczyć sesję z treningu, wszedł wpierw na nowy profil Leo i przeczytał komentarze do ich wspólnego zdjęcia. Ludzie już go kojarzyli, pamiętali jak się nazywał. Przez noc zyskał też nowych obserwatorów profilu, którzy zapewne liczyli na jakieś zdjęcia z piłkarzami Barcelony. Musieli się bardzo rozczarować, gdy nie znaleźli żadnych.

Ucieszył się, gdy zauważył, że większość komentarzy tyczy się raczej Messiego niż jego samego. Mimo wszystko był tylko znajomym, nie interesował nikogo. Dużo większe zainteresowanie wzbudziły zdjęcia z treningu. Wiedziony ciekawością, posprawdzał co fani sądzą o jego obecności podczas zajęć pierwszej drużyny. Część fanów go zignorowała, niektórzy go rozpoznali ze zdjęć z Leo, a jeszcze inni mu zazdrościli – zarówno w ten spokojny, jak i w ten niezbyt ładny sposób.

Nie był przyzwyczajony do zwracania takiej uwagi. Jasne, był szefem własnej firmy, często spoglądało na niego wiele osób na raz, ale tego było za dużo, nawet jeśli nie był obserwowany na żywo a tylko na zdjęciu. Świadomość, że setki tysięcy fanów Barcelony go widziała podczas treningu była przytłaczająca. Nawet bardzo przytłaczająca, nie wiedział za bardzo co z tym zrobić, jak sobie z tym uczuciem poradzić. Czy w ogóle miał prawo coś na ten temat mówić czy na to narzekać, skoro sam się pchał przed kamery, biorąc udział w treningu?

\- Przywyknę – powiedział sam do siebie, wychodząc z przeglądarki. Zdjęcia, które zobaczył były naprawdę fajne, ale nie potrafił się nimi w pełni cieszyć wiedząc, że nie są i nigdy nie będą prywatne. Nie żałował, że poszedł oglądać trening, ale nagle ten moment przestał być takim wyjątkowym przeżyciem jakim jeszcze był wczoraj, przestał być osobisty. To miały być jego wspomnienia, nie powinny były nigdy stać się częścią historii klubu. Ale przecież sam się na to zgodził tylko czy rzeczywiście miał kiedykolwiek jakiś wybór? Zaczynał mieć coraz większe wrażenie, że z chwilą kiedy on i Leo zostali przyjaciółmi, stracił możliwość wyboru. W końcu zawarł znajomość ze sławną osobą, był z nią widziany publicznie. Ktoś takie nie wybiera, czy może zachować swoją prywatność i wiele rzeczy tylko dla siebie. 

Nadal miał ochotę obejrzeć jeszcze kilka takich treningów, ale nie chciał znowu być fotografowany z drużyną, żeby zakłócono mu odbieranie przyjemności z tego wyjątkowego podarunku, jakie dostał. Nawet jeśli teoretycznie mógł odmówić, to czy byłoby to w porządku wobec Leo i jego hojności?

Byli przyjaciółmi, a Messi był osobą bardzo publiczną i obaj nie mogli nic na to poradzić. Mógłby co prawda unikać robienia zdjęć i wstawiania ich do Internetu, ale na jak długo? Poza tym Leo wyraźnie to lubił i nie chciał mu tego odbierać z powodu jakiejś głupiej paranoi, której nagle dostał i której nawet nie rozumiał.

\- Na pewno się przyzwyczaję – powtórzył i położył się, zasłaniając oczy przedramieniem. – To przecież nic takiego, Leo już od lat sobie z tym radzi, a ja i tak nigdy nie będę tak sławny jak on, więc problem z głowy. A nawet jeśli mi nie przejdzie, to trudno. I tak dam sobie radę, tak jak zawsze.

Powtarzał to sobie jeszcze bardzo długo, ale nie poczuł się przez to lepiej. Leżał więc tak w podłym humorze, zastanawiając się jak sobie poradzić z tym nieprzyjemnym uczuciem, które towarzyszyło mu ilekroć przypominał sobie, że przestał już być tylko Gerardem Pique, a stał się Gerardem Pique – przyjacielem Leo Messiego.

Z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji wyrwał go dzwoniący telefon. Podniósł się niechętnie i poszedł odebrać, zauważając uprzednio, że tego kto do niego dzwonił, nie ma zapisanego w kontaktach.

\- Halo?

\- Co słychać, Gerard? – usłyszał pełen entuzjazmu głos.

\- Neymar? – zdziwił się. W prawdziwe rozmawiali o wymienieniu się numerami, ale prawdę mówiąc, od wczoraj o tym zapomniał.

\- Jedyny w swoim rodzaju! – odparł i zaśmiał się. – Co słychać?

\- Nic ciekawego. Skąd masz mój numer?

\- Od Leo.

Oczywiście, powinien był się domyślić.

\- Dzwonisz z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, czy tylko żeby pogadać? – Nie że nie podobało mu się, że Neymar do niego zadzwonił i że sam nie musiał tego robić, tym samym pokazując, jaki z niego nachalny fan, ale chętnie poznałby powód tego spontanicznego telefonu.

\- Robisz coś ciekawego dzisiaj? – spytał Neymar. Brzmiał bardzo tajemniczo, a przynajmniej próbował brzmieć, bo Gerard bez problemu mógł sobie wyobrazić jego podekscytowaną minę.

\- Niespecjalnie – odparł. Wciąż było wcześnie i nie planował nic na resztę dnia. Chciał go spędzić w domu, może pod wieczór porozmawiać Leo, ale nic poza tym. Nie miał specjalnie siły na nic większego czy wymagającego trochę wysiłku.

\- Chcesz wpaść do mnie po południu?

\- Do ciebie?

Czy on jeszcze śni? Neymar zapraszał go do siebie?

\- Tak. No wiesz, do mojego domu. – Brazylijczyk był wyraźnie rozbawiony jego zszokowaną reakcją. – Chcemy się z chłopakami wyluzować przed meczem i pomyślałem, że mógłbyś dołączyć.

\- Jak to z chłopakami? To będzie ktoś jeszcze? – I co najważniejsze, kto?

\- Rafa, Marc, Sergi, Luis, Denis, Andre, Ivan no i Leo. To co? Wpadniesz?

Nawet nie zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Jasne, że tak – odpowiedział podekscytowany i z dużo lepszym humorem niż jeszcze chwile temu. Chwilowo problemy ze zdjęciami odeszły w niepamięć.

\- Świetnie! Wyślę ci adres, przyjdź na pierwszą, okej?

\- Na pewno będę – obiecał. Siły i energia na rozrywkę mu wróciły.  

\- To do zobaczenia, Gerard.

\- Do zobaczenia.

Rozłączyli się obaj, a Gerard cały w skowronkach zaczął już odliczać minuty. Cieszył się, że może na chwilę odpocząć od najnowszych zmartwień. Miał przeczucie, że gdyby nie ta propozycja na wspólne spędzenie czasu z piłkarzami Barcy, to zadręczałby się tymi zdjęciami cały dzień, w dodatku bardzo niepotrzebnie. A tak dostał okazję, by o tym zapomnieć i przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, co i tak było jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji. Połączy przyjemne z pożytecznym.

Znów czuł się jak dziecko w oczekiwaniu na prezenty, ale czy można go było winić? Jego życie stawało się coraz lepsze z każdym kolejnym dniem i nawet alergiczna reakcja na nagłe bycie w centrum zainteresowań fanów Leo mu tego nie zepsuje. Zwłaszcza że sam Leo miał być obecny u Neya.

 W tym momencie przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Skoro Messi też miał wziąć w tym udział, to szykowała się idealna okazja na odwdzięczenie się za zaproszenie na trening. Miał już nawet pomysł co zrobi, musiał tylko wyskoczyć do sklepu.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, żeby nie tracić cennego czasu – miał w końcu być na miejscu o pierwszej, a był siódma – chwycił kluczyki od samochodu, portfel i pojechał do najbliższego sklepu, który jednak nie miał tego, czego potrzebował. Dopiero drugi okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę i po zaledwie pół godziny wracał do domu z zapasem kajmaku na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. Poniosło go tak jak z yerbą i nie miał nic na swoją obronę. Nie miał też pojęcia co zrobi z resztą kajmaku, którego nie zużyje do swojego prezentu, ale pomartwi się tym później. Najwyżej sam go później zje aż nie zrobi mu się niedobrze od nadmiaru słodyczy. Może się nie zrzyga.

Jego plan był stosunkowo prosty – upiec ciasto. Nie był może mistrzem kuchni, ale znał się na gotowaniu, a i wypieki nie stanowiły dla niego problemu. Problemem mogło być tylko to, że dawno już nic nie piekł, ale może okaże się, że to jak z jazdą na rowerze.

I na szczęście tak było, bo nie miałby więcej czasu na pieczenie drugiego ciasta, gdyby pierwsze mu nie wyszło. Nie był to może idealny prezent ani nawet o takiej samej wartości jak ten Leo, ale był z siebie i tego podarku dumny.

Gdzieś w trakcie pieczenia Neymar wysłał mu adres swojego domu i tam właśnie się udał po bezpiecznym zapakowaniu ciasta do samochodu. W połowie drogi zdał sobie sprawę, że znów nie wziął medalu, ale nie miał już czasu, by zawracać. Następnym razem, stwierdził dociskając nieco gaz.

Znów przyjechał przed czasem, ale nie sądził, żeby to był problem. Lepiej być wcześniej niż się spóźnić. Nigdy nie wyznawał tej zasady, ale zastanawiał się, czy nie zacząć.

Dom Neymara był naprawdę imponujący i czuł się dziwnie wjeżdżając na jego teren. Nie pasował do tego miejsca ani trochę, mógł się założyć, że same drzwi frontowe kosztują więcej niż jego własny dom. Może trochę przesadzał, ale gdy patrzył na te luksusy to wiedział, że sam nigdy by się czegoś takiego nie dorobił. Nie na swojej firmie. Nigdy nie narzekał na pieniądze, ale teraz, gdy na własne oczy widział fortunę piłkarzy, docierało do niego jak mało w rzeczywistości zarabia.

Neymar przywitał się z nim, gdy tylko wysiadł z zaparkowanego samochodu, praktycznie wspinając się na niego i prawie wywalając mu z ręki prezent dla Leo. Czy wszyscy Brazylijczycy byli tacy przyjacielscy?

\- Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś. Jesteś wcześnie, ale nie szkodzi, bo Leo też już jest.

\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi – zaśmiał się i pozwolił poprowadzić przez multum pomieszczeń. – Twój syn też jest?

To była ważna informacja, bo jeśli tak, to będzie się musiał przygotować na drugiego, zwariowanego dzieciaka. Czasami się zastanawiał, kto zachowywał się jak kto – Neymar jak jego syn, czy na odwrót.

\- Nie, jest w Brazylii, wpadnie dopiero jutro na kilka dni. To będzie męski wieczór!

\- Jest dopiero południe – zauważył.

\- A myślisz, że wszyscy rozejdziemy się przed wieczorem? – powiedział sugestywnie i otworzył drzwi prowadzące do ogrodu na tyłach. Tam też był Messi, który wyciągnięty na leżaku przy basenie delektował się słońcem. Gerard uśmiechnął się na ten widok, a potem skrzywił, gdy Ney praktycznie wydarł mu się do ucha. – Leo! Wstawaj, zobacz kto przyszedł!

Leo podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i gdy odwrócił się w ich stronę, od razu zauważył Gerarda, który do niego pomachał.

\- Muszę jeszcze coś załatwić zanim wszyscy przyjdą, zajmijcie się sobą, pa!

Neymar szybko umknął do domu, nim Leo w ogóle zdążył podejść do wciąż uśmiechającego się Gerarda.  

\- Gerard, hej – przywitał się zaskoczony. – Ney nie powiedział, że będziesz.

\- Rozczarowany?

\- Pozytywnie zaskoczony – odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Mnie Ney powiedział, że będziesz, więc w ramach rewanżu, no wiesz, za ten trening i w ogóle, postanowiłem się odwdzięczyć.

Podał Leo siatkę z ciastem, któremu ten od razu się przyjrzał.

\- O boże, ile kajmaku – zaśmiał się.

\- Sam je upiekłem – pochwalił się. – Wiem, że lubisz kajmak, więc pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba. Jeśli jest go za dużo, to mogę je zrobić od nowa.

Leo prychnął i z powrotem zapakował ciasto bezpiecznie do siatki.

\- Jest idealne, dziękuję.

\- Nie takie dobre jak twój prezent, ale zawsze coś.

Taka była prawda, że mało co mogło się równać z tym, co dostał wczoraj.

\- To prezent. Od ciebie. Więc jest idealny – powiedział i zarumienił się nieznacznie. Gerard nie miał jak powstrzymać reakcji swojego ciała i poczuł, że jego policzki też robią się ciepłe, ale udawał, że nic się nie dzieje.

\- Przesadzasz – stwierdził, czując się nagle niezręcznie.

\- Zaniosę je do samochodu. Poczekasz chwilę?

\- Tak, nie ma sprawy – odparł. Obserwował jak Leo znika w domu, zapewne był tu już wiele razy i nie miał problemu z rozkładem pomieszczeń.

Wrócił już po kilku minutach, ale nie sam, bo z Neymarem i Sergim. Ten drugi musiał właśnie przyjechać. Na widok Gerarda uśmiechnął się i przywitał z nim entuzjastycznie.

\- Cześć, Gerard. Jak tam po wczoraj? – zapytał.

\- Fantastycznie. A jak u ciebie?

Dziwnie było rozmawiać z kimś takim na takie zwykłe tematy, ale skoro przyzwyczaił się do tego w przypadku Leo, to i z jego kolegami też nie powinno być problemu.

\- Gotowy na mecz, zarówno dzisiejszy, jak i jutrzejszy.

\- Dzisiejszy? – zdziwił się.

\- Neymar wymyślił, że zagramy przyjacielski mecz – wyjaśnił Leo, dołączając do nich wraz z gospodarzem.

\- Będzie fajnie, zobaczycie – przekonywał Brazylijczyk.

\- Dopóki któryś z nas nie dostanie kontuzji – zauważył następny nowo przybyły. Tym razem był do Marc. – Cześć, Gerard.

Ter Stegen pamiętał jego imię! Czym on sobie na to wszystko zasłużył?

\- Hej – przywitał się, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. To było nawet lepsze niż trening.

\- Jak nie będziesz nas powalał swoim wielkim cielskiem, to nic nam się nie stanie – powiedział Sergi i przyjacielsko objął Marca.

\- Ja? To Suarez jak w nas wpadnie, to nas wszystkich połamie.

\- Który Suarez? – zapytał rozbawiony Luis, gdy pojawił się razem z Denisem. Czy oni wszyscy wchodzili tu jak do siebie?    

\- Jedyny i prawdziwy – odparł zaczepnie Neymar.

\- Miarmontes? – spytał Gerard, wiedząc że doleje tym oliwy do ognia. I nie miał temu nic przeciwko.

Luis i Denis prychnęli urażeni, ale zaraz potem się zaśmiali i ochoczo przywitali się z każdym, nie pomijając przy tym Gerarda.

\- Ja na waszym miejscu bałbym się Gerarda – ostrzegł Marc. – Jest z nas wszystkich najwyższy.

\- To chudzina – zauważył Ney podnosząc jego koszulkę do góry i klepiąc go po brzuchu. – Co on nam może zrobić?

\- No nie wiem – zmartwił się Sergi, ale jednocześnie dziwnie się przy tym uśmiechając. – Jak wpadnie na Leo, to go połamie.

\- Kto powiedział, że będę grał? – zapytał. Był przecież w tym kiepski, tylko zepsułby im zabawę. – Poza tym już raz grałem z Leo i używałem do tego siły. Nic mu nie było.

Wszyscy spojrzeli z uśmiechem na Messiego, który zaczerwieniony odwrócił wzrok, ale nic nie powiedział. Gerard nie rozumiał tej reakcji, ale nie mógł się nad nią dłużej zastanawiać, bo do ogrodu wpadli roześmiany Rafa, Ivan i Andre.

\- Jesteśmy w komplecie! – zakrzyknął Neymar i razem z Rafinhą objęli się tak mocno, że omal się nie przewrócili.

\- Już zaczynają – westchnął Ivan stając obok Marca, z którym przywitał się ciepło.

Andre przytaknął.

\- Trzeba było zaprosić też Puyola – stwierdził. – Jakoś by ich kontrolował.

Gerard cieszył się, że ani Puyola ani Mascherano miało nie być. Nie że ich nie lubił, podziwiał ich za umiejętności i wole walki, ale wyraźnie za nim nie przepadali i tylko zepsuliby mu swoją obecnością popołudnie. Ta grupka, która właśnie się zebrała, była idealna, nawet jeśli Brazucas już zaczynali swoje szalone wygłupy.

Neymar o dziwo szybko się uspokoił, bo chciał jak najszybciej przejść do gry.

\- Jest nas dziesięciu, więc będą drużyny pięciu na pięciu – zdecydował, gdy szli na jego prywatne boisko. Jedną z trzech piłek niósł Leo i podbijał ją w czasie drogi, od czasu do czasu podając ją do Luisa albo Andre, zależnie od tego na którą stronę mu uciekła. – Ja będę kapitanem pierwszej drużyny oczywiście.

\- Oczywiście – odezwał się Marc przewracając oczami. Idący obok niego Ivan zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Leo będzie drugim. – Doszli już na miejsce i ustawili się na środku boiska. Było mniejsze od normalnego boiska piłkarskiego, idealne na dziesięcioosobową grupkę. – Wybieramy sobie składy, ja wybieram pierwszy.

\- Bo? – spytał Sergi.

\- Bo ja ustalam zasady – odparł Ney. – Gerard będzie ze mną w drużynie.

\- Ja?! – krzyknął zaskoczony. Spodziewał się, że zostanie wybrany ostatni jako ten najgorszy, nie jako pierwszy.

\- On? – zawtórował Leo, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Jesteś za dobry, chcę mieć przewagę – wyjaśnił nonszalancko Ney i zaborczo objął Gerarda, gdy ten do niego podszedł. Messi stał po przeciwnej stronie środkowej linii, a ci którzy czekali na wybór do drużyny, stali naprzeciw obu kapitanów.

\- Jaką przewagę? On nie umie grać.

Mimo że sam to wiedział, to i tak usłyszenie czegoś takiego z ust idola, jakim był dla niego Leo, zabolało. Tylko troszeczkę, ale zabolało.

\- Zobaczysz. – Ney uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

\- Ney – powiedział ostrzegawczo.

\- Teraz ty wybierasz.

Zarówno on jak i reszta chłopaków obserwowali tę krótką, słowną potyczkę, ale tylko Barcelończykom było do śmiechu z jakiegoś powodu. To wyglądało jakby zaplanowali to jeszcze przed dzisiejszym dniem. Leo też musiał to wiedzieć, bo wyglądał na bardziej wkurzonego faktem, że w ogóle to robią niż tym co robią.

\- Dobra – zgodził się Messi, gdy wszyscy zaczęli się niecierpliwić. – Luis.

\- Cóż za niespodzianka – skomentował Rafa, gdy starszy Suarez dołączył do Leo i przybił sobie z nim piątkę. Obaj spojrzeli na Neya w ten sam sposób, rzucając mu nieme wyzwanie. Gerard zadrżał, gdy przez moment spojrzenie Leo skupiło się tylko na nim. Tyle złości w tak małym ciele, był pod wrażeniem.

\- Okej, ja wybieram Ivana – zdecydował.

Rakitić ruszył w stronę swojego zespołu, klaszcząc przy tym jakby witał się z widownią. Ney objął i jego, tak że we trójkę stali teraz tworząc mały wężyk.

\- Marc – powiedział Leo.

Gerard wiedział, że to celowy wybór. Ivan i Marc byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, więc umieszczając ich w przeciwnych drużynach chciał doprowadzić do rozproszenia jednego i drugiego. Ta broń mogła być obusieczna, ale nie musiała, jeśli zostanie prawidłowo użyta. Niestety obaj kapitanowie musieli zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.   

\- Ty masz swojego Suareza, ja też będę miał – stwierdził Ney, a Denis bez słowa dołączył do jego drużyny, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Rafa.

\- No nie! – oburzył się Neymar. – Zabierasz mi mojego brata.

\- Zemsta – zaśmiał się Luis.

\- Dobra, to ja biorę Andre.

\- Czyli ja dołączam do Leo – ucieszył się Sergi i tak jak starszy Suarez, przybił ze swoim kapitanem piątkę.

\- Wybieramy strony. – Andre wyjął z kieszeni monetę i chwilowo robił za sędziego. Ney i Leo do niego podeszli, mierząc się nawzajem wzrokiem.

Jeden rzut monetą później strony były już wybrane. Wygrał Leo, więc to on wybierał pierwszy i całkiem słusznie wybrał sobie zacieniowaną część.

\- Zasady są proste – odezwał się Ney. – Nie ma bramkarzy, więc Marc, nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby stać w polu karnym.

\- Okiwam cię nawet w środku boiska– odparł pewny siebie bramkarz.  

\- Każdy może bronić, żadnych fauli, bo jutro mecz. Ta drużyna, która pierwsza zdobędzie dziesięć goli, wygrywa.

\- Łatwo pójdzie – stwierdził Sergi zwracając się do Luisa i Leo. – Praktycznie grają we czwórkę.

Gerard poczuł nagłą potrzebę, by udowodnić, że się mylą co do niego. Wiedział na ile go stać, ale zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by jak najlepiej przydać się drużynie i utrzeć nosa niedowiarkom.

Obie drużyny dostały kilka minut na ustalenie taktyki. Leo i Ney oczywiście mieli zaczynać akcję od środka boiska. Gerard trochę się zdziwił, że do obrony w drużynie Messiego został oddelegowany wraz z Sergim Luis, a nie na przykład Marc, który z Rafą robił za pomocnika.

Neymar też rozstawił swoją drużynę. Denis i Andre mieli grać w środku, a on z Ivanem na obronie. Nie cieszył się z tego szczególnie, bo naprzeciw siebie miał mieć samego Leo. Pocieszał go jedynie fakt, że zanim atak dojdzie do niego, trzeba najpierw pokonać trzech innych członków jego drużyny, którzy w przeciwieństwie do niego byli profesjonalistami. Oni będą mieli większą szansę na zatrzymanie Messiego niż on.

Po ustaleniu taktyk, każdy zajął swoje miejsca. Rafa zagwizdał na palcach, dając sygnał do rozpoczęcia meczu. Jako że Leo trafił w rzucie monetą, to on rozegrał piłkę do przodu, posyłając ją wydawałoby się do nikogo, ale Marc szybko ruszył ze swojego miejsca i przejął ją nim Denis i Andre nawet zrozumieli co się dzieje. Błyskawicznie jednak doszli do siebie i ruszyli w pogoń, mając oko na Messiego, który już biegł wesprzeć kolegę w ataku.

Gerard nie wiedział co robić, oglądanie piłki, a granie to dwie zupełnie inne sprawy. Na szczęście dla niego nie doszło do sytuacji, w której musiałby bronić, bo Ivan skutecznie wyłuskał Marcowi piłkę i precyzyjnym przerzutem podał ją do biegnącego w stronę bramki Neymara. Brazylijczyk bez problemu minął Luisa, a potem Sergiego i kopnął piłkę do bramki.

\- Wooo! – zakrzyknął uradowany i podbiegł do Ivana, obejmując go mocno.

Chociaż nie brał udziału w akcji, Gerard uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. W końcu jego drużyna zdobyła pierwszy punkt. Sprawdził nastroje przeciwników i zauważył, że nikt nie żywi urazy za straconego gola. Sergi i Luis śmiali się z tego, że dali się objechać jak dzieci, Marc gratulował Ivanowi świetnego odbioru, a Rafa i Leo dyskutowali prawdopodobnie nad nową taktyką.

Wkrótce wszyscy wrócili na swoje miejsca i kontynuowali grę. Leo tym razem sam ruszył do ataku i wdał się w drybling z pierwszą linią obrony, jaką stanowili Denis i Andre. Temu drugiemu udało się odebrać piłkę, ale gdy podał ją do Neya, Rafa ją przejął i znów odegrał do Leo, który razem z ter Stegenem mieli już przed sobą jedynie obronę. Tym razem Ivan poległ z kretesem próbując odebrać piłkę i zaczął gonić Messiego, który rozpoczął swój słynny sprint z piłką, zostawiając daleko w tyle zarówno Chorwata, jak i Niemca.

Gerard był ostatnim zawodnikiem w obronie i już wiedział, że nie da rady zatrzymać rozpędzonego boga futbolu. Mimo to spróbował.

Leo uśmiechnął się widząc jego próbę i posłał piłkę miedzy jego nogami. Siatka zatrzepotała i Gerard musiał wyciągać z niej futbolówkę. Nie wyszło mu tak jak tego chciał, ale nie czuł się z tym źle.

\- Niezła siata – pogratulował Leo i podał mu piłkę.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i wrócił na środek boiska.

\- Dałeś radę – pochwalił Ivan, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

\- Zawaliłem. Ale było fajnie.

Rakitić zaśmiał się.

\- Fajnie, że ci się podoba. A będzie jeszcze fajniej.

Był remis, ale nie na długo i po kilku minutach klepania w trójkącie Neymar-Denis-Andre, ich drużyna znowu wyszła na prowadzenie. Gdy podwyższyli na trzy do jednego, Leo wyraźnie się zdenerwował. Przyjazny mecz czy nie, nie lubił przegrywać. Wziął więc sprawy w swoje ręce i z dziecinna łatwością minął każdego po kolei, Gerarda zostawiając sobie na deser.

Z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem, Messi odegrał piłkę do wbiegającego właśnie w pole karne Sergiego i ani się obejrzeli, a było trzy do dwóch.

\- Bycia pomocnikiem się nie zapomina! – zawołał zadowolony z gola Roberto, celebrujący razem z Leo.

\- Cieszcie się póki możecie – ostrzegł ich Denis. – Idziemy po zwycięstwo!

\- Chyba raczej po przegraną! – odkrzyknął Luis.

\- Cicho tam, Suarezy! – zakrzyknął Ney. – Wszyscy na pozycje, zmiażdżymy ich!

Po kolejnej sprawnej akcji Andre wcisnął bramkę drużynie Leo. Luis prawie obronił, ale minimalnie się spóźnił i jego wślizg na nic się zdał. Piłka przeleciała tuż obok i znalazła się w siatce.

\- Szlag!

\- Oj, uważaj, tu są dzieci – zaśmiał się Andre i zasłonił Sergiemu uszy.

\- Jestem od ciebie starszy, pajacu – odgryzł się Roberto i odepchnął Portugalczyka. – To raczej tobie trzeba by zasłaniać uszy.

\- Dzieci, nie kłóćcie się – uspokoił ich Rafa. – Bo dostaniecie szlaban.

\- Odezwał się dorosły – mruknął pod nosem Sergi i kopnął piłkę na środek. 

Gerard nie miał zbyt wiele do roboty podczas gry, choć Gomes i jego nieuwaga robili wszystko, by to zmienić, praktycznie przepuszczając Leo bez żadnych starań. Za każdym razem, gdy dochodziło do pojedynku, to albo był mijany jak dziecko albo wkręcany w ziemię. Mimo to dobrze się bawił, zwłaszcza jako obserwator. Inaczej się to oglądało niż oficjalny mecz. Nie było presji tylko czysta zabawa, nikt nie próbował sobie zrobić krzywdy ani się nie obrażał. Był najgorszy na boisku i szybko stał się najsłabszym punktem drużyny, ale inni nadrabiali to za niego. Ivan czyścił wszystko, co tylko się dało, praktycznie sam bronił bramki, czasami wspierany przez Andre, który starał się naprawiać wcześniejsze błędy. Gdy próbował im pomóc, Leo, Marc albo Sergi – Luis na szczęście nie ruszał się z obrony – przypominali mu jaki jest beznadziejny.

Gdy było pięć do pięciu, Ney postanowił zrobić przerwę i poszedł po coś do picia. Chociaż nie nabiegał się za dużo, Gerard był wdzięczny za chwilę odpoczynku. Bycie objeżdżanym przez profesjonalistów jest jednak męczące.

Padł zdyszany na trawę i zaczął wpatrywać się w niebo, starając się uspokoić oddech. Wszyscy się do niego dosiedli, ale nie wyglądali nawet w połowie tak źle jak on, a biegali przecież więcej.

\- Nieźle sobie radzisz – pochwalił Andre.

\- No, już prawie mnie zatrzymałeś – zaśmiał się Sergi.

\- Gdyby nie Ivan, miałbyś kolejnego gola – zauważył. Tylko dzięki powrotowi Rakiticia nie stracili kolejnej bramki.

\- Jak na pierwszy raz nie jest źle – odezwał się znowu Gomes. – Prawda, Leo?

Gerard spojrzał na Messiego, który usiadł na wprost.

\- Jest postęp w porównaniu z ostatnim razem – stwierdził z uśmiechem.

\- Wtedy przynajmniej odbierałem ci piłkę.

\- Nie grałem też wtedy na poważnie.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie chciałeś mnie wtedy za bardzo upokorzyć.

Neymar wreszcie wrócił z czymś do picia i rozdał każdemu. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał, bo wszyscy byli zajęci zaspokajaniem pragnienia.

\- Wyrównany ten mecz – stwierdził w końcu Rafa. – A przecież mamy przewagę.

\- Mój pomysł nie działa tak jak chciałem. – Neymar oparł głowę na dłoni i westchnął rozczarowany.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś dobrym taktykiem – zauważył z zadowoleniem Leo.

\- Wymyślę inny plan – zdecydował. – W drugiej połowie nie przejdziesz naszej obrony.

\- Nie mów tego – poprosił Gerard. – Bo będę czuł się winny, gdy przegramy.

\- Nie przegramy – zapewnił go Denis. – Chyba już wiem, o jakim planie mówi Ney.

\- Ja też – dodał Andre i spojrzał na Leo. – Będzie ciekawie.

\- Ciekawe co powiecie, gdy przejdę do ataku – wtrącił się Luis. – Dalej będziecie tacy pewni?

\- My przesuniemy do ataku Ivana – odpowiedział mu Neymar.

\- A my damy Marca do obrony – postanowił z zadowoleniem Sergi.

\- Nie można używać bramkarzy.

\- Nie potrzebuję rąk do bronienia.

Do Neymara nagle przysunął się Roberto i zaczął mu coś szeptać na ucho. Cokolwiek to było, wywołało na twarzy Brazylijczyka taki szeroki uśmiech, że nawet Joker byłby zazdrosny.

\- Dobra, wracamy do gry. Trzeba skopać parę tyłków – oznajmił i podniósł się na nogi.

\- Beze mnie. Nie mam siły.

Gerard nie miał takiej kondycji jak pozostali i nawet taki krótki mecz to było dla niego za dużo. 

\- Dobra, odpocznij jeszcze trochę, ale jak sytuacja będzie beznadziejna, to wracasz – zdecydował Neymar.

\- Gerard nic wam nie pomoże i tak przegracie.

\- Zamknij się, Sergi!

\- Uwielbiam to, jak łatwo cię sprowokować.

\- Żeby ci się te prowokacje nie odpłaciły z nawiązką – ostrzegł kolegę Marc.

\- Hej, po czyjej jesteś stronie, mojej czy ich?

\- Dopóki dla Neya gra Ivan? Po obu – stwierdził rozbawiony Rafa. – Zobaczysz, on nas jeszcze sabotuje.

Sergi westchnął i mu przytaknął.

\- Prawda.

Ter Stegen nawet się tego nie wstydził.

Rozpoczęła się druga połowa, którą Gerard obserwował już z boku. Bez niego na boisku mecz był jeszcze bardziej wyrównany, Ivan nie musiał się już tak martwić o kryciu jego pozycji, bo miał całe tyły do chronienia i wiedział, gdzie się w danym momencie ustawić. Nie musiał przy tym brać poprawki na obecność Gerarda.

Przez długi czas żadna z drużyn nie mogła strzelić bramki, ale wkrótce to się zmieniło, gdy Denis popełnił karygodny błąd i źle podał piłkę. Zamiast do biegnącego Neymara, futbolówka trafiła pod nogi Suareza, który szybko podał ją do Sergiego, ten odegrało Rafy i już po chwili Leo był w natarciu. Pierwszego minął Gomesa, potem starającego się naprawić swój błąd Denisa. Ney starał się uratować sytuację, wracając do obrony, ale Ivan już został minięty i nawet nie zdążył dogonić Messiego, który idealnie przymierzył i strzelił gola.

Gerard nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla tej akcji i zaczął głośno klaskać. Jego drużyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ale nie urażona, bo zaczęli się śmiać z jego reakcji.

To był początek końca i w zaledwie kilka minut było już dziewięć do pięciu. Drużyna Neya nie strzeliła żadnego gola i wyglądała jakby zapomniała jak grać w piłkę. Powinna go bardziej martwić ta przegrana, ale nie potrafił, gdy Leo grał w taki sposób, jakby to była dla niego zabawa.

\- Gerard, potrzebujemy cię! – zawołał Denis. – Dołącz do nas!

\- Lepiej nie – odmówił. Wszyscy teraz patrzyli na niego, co go trochę krępowało.   

\- Nie zaprosiłem cię żebyś siedział z boku i się gapił! – krzyknął Ney. – No chodź. Ostatnia akcja!

\- Będziemy delikatni! – dodał Sergi.

Jak mógłby odmówić swojej drużynie, która patrzyła na niego tak błagalnie? 

\- Niech wam będzie – westchnął i z uśmiechem i dołączył do reszty.

Leo od razu ruszył z finalną akcją, obsłużony wcześniej podaniem Marca. Jego zespół został z tyłu, a on sam jeden znów mijał każdego jak pachołki. Gdy i Ivan uległ, Gerard znów został z Messim sam na sam. Ten jednak zamiast ruszać dalej zatrzymał się.

\- Nie atakujesz? – zdziwił się.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł. Spróbuj mnie złapać – zachęcił i okiwał go, nie pobiegł jednak dalej do bramki.

Gerard odwrócił się zszokowany tą prośbą. Inni im nie przeszkadzali, stali na środku boiska i obserwowali zabawę z rozbawieniem.

\- Sam tego chciałeś – powiedział do Leo i spróbował mu odebrać piłkę tak jak wtedy na plaży.

Nawet nie zdołał dotknąć futbolówki, a to był dopiero początek. W ciągu kilku następnych minut Leo mijał go, kiwał i zakładał siaty jak chciał, wywołując kolejne salwy śmiechu u reszty.

\- Lubisz mnie upokarzać, co? – zapytał, gdy p oraz kolejny zwód Messiego sprawił, że wylądował na ziemi.

\- Prawie tak mocno jak ty lubisz sprawiać, że czuję się niezręcznie – odparł zadowolony z tego, jak mu idzie.

\- Jeden do jednego. – Gerard podniósł się i przygotował się do kolejnej próby odbioru. 

\- No dalej, Geri! – krzyknął Sergi. – Leo jest mniejszy od ciebie. Co? Nie dasz mu rady?

\- Pokaż co potrafisz! – zachęcił go Marc.

Te okrzyki naprawdę dodały mu siły i pewności siebie. Przypomniały mu też, że choć faule nie są dozwolone, to właściwy mecz już się skończył i zamienił w pojedynek jeden na jeden, gdzie praktycznie wszystkie chwyty były dozwolone. Również te dosłowne.

Gdy Leo znów próbował go minąć, był na to gotowy i wykorzystał fakt posiadania długich rąk. Messi nie spodziewał się takiego ruchu, nie zdążył zmienić kierunku biegu i wpadł prosto na jego ramię. Gerard szybko przyciągnął go do siebie i powalił na ziemie, zawisając nad nim i trzymając go za nadgarstki, by mu nie uciekł.

\- I co? – zapytał zdyszany, ale zadowolony. – Mam cię.

Leo nic nie odpowiedział tylko wpatrywał się w niego. Też dyszał, a jego policzki były czerwone z wysiłku. Gerard poczuł, jak przenika go dreszcz na ten widok, a jego oczy nie chcą się oderwać od wyrazu twarzy piłkarza. Przestał się uśmiechać i w zdumieniu wpatrywał się w ten zapierający dech w piersiach widok pod sobą. Te blond włosy, w które chciał wpleść palce. Te oczy, które spoglądały na niego z adoracją. Te usta, które zapragnął nagle pocałować, poczuć ich smak i kłucie zarostu, który je otaczał. Ta szyja, na której zostawiłby setki śladów i obsypał tysiącem pocałunków. Leo wyglądał idealnie pod nim, tak idealnie, że nie chciał się już nigdy ruszać. Chciał zostać w tej pozycji już na zawsze i choćby do śmierci spoglądać w te pełne ciepła, brązowe oczy, które przyciągały jego własne jak magnes.

Był oczarowany, nigdy nie widział czegoś tak pięknego jak teraz. Wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze i poczuł, jak Leo zrobił to samo. Jego ciepły oddech owiał mu twarz i znów skierował wzrok na teraz lekko rozchylone usta. Mimowolnie wykonał ruch w przód, chcąc ich dotknąć swoimi, ale powstrzymał się, gdy minimalnie przybliżył twarz do Leo, który zrobił to samo, a potem przełknął mocno ślinę, tak że jego grdyka poruszyła się. Nawet to go zachwyciło.

Te wszystkie uczucia były tak przytłaczające, że nie mógł poprawnie oddychać, ale chciał tylko więcej i więcej. Gdyby przyszłoby mu umierać w takich warunkach, dziękowałby Bogu za tę możliwość. To było jak narkotyk, a jego źródło leżało zaraz pod nim. Chciał dotknąć Leo w każdym miejscu, upewnić się że naprawdę tu jest, że to nie sen. Poczuć jego miękkie włosy, nieco szorstką skórę; wtulić się w niego i chłonąć jego zapach, który rozbudzał wszystkie zmysły. Chciał się po prostu zatracić.

Zacisnął mocniej palce na nadgarstkach Leo, wyczuwając jego gwałtowny puls. Jego serce biło równie szybko i prawie przedarło się na drugą stronę piersi. Jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyło, gdy znów spojrzeli sobie w oczy. W spojrzeniach ich obu spotkały się te same emocje, które równocześnie doprowadzały teraz ich ciała i umysły do szaleństwa. Gerard czuł, że mógłby zatonąć w tych oczach spoglądających na niego z uwielbieniem równie mocnym, z którym on spoglądał na Leo. Jak mógłby tak nie patrzeć, gdy widok którego doświadczał był najzwyczajniej w świecie piękny? Gdyby ktoś go zapytał, czy widział coś wspanialszego, nie otrzymałby odpowiedzi. Bo to właśnie Leo był dla niego najpiękniejszy. Tak po prostu. Nawet nie starał się szukać innych słów, by go opisać, bo to jedno wystarczało i mówiło o nim wszystko, co było trzeba.

Trwało to zaledwie kilka sekund, ale dla nich czas się zatrzymał, a dla Gerarda wszystko stało się jasne. To co przez cały ten czas czuł nie było uwielbieniem do idola. Nie tylko. To była miłość i dopiero teraz to zrozumiał. A Leo i jego spojrzenia? Dziwne reakcje i zachowanie jego i kolegów, czy nawet rodziców wtedy na obiedzie? Jak mógł być tak ślepy? 

Wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od Leo podniósł się i pomógł mu wstać. Obaj usłyszeli jak Ney i reszta mamroczą coś w stylu „tak blisko” czy „prawie się udało”, ale szybko o tym zapomnieli, gdy po raz kolejny spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Który to już raz? Trzeci dzisiaj, a w ogóle? Mimo to dalej działało to na nich obu tak samo.

Leo pierwszy zerwał kontakt wzrokowy i dotknął prawego nadgarstka, gdzie widniał wokół niego czerwony ślad palców.

\- Cholera, złapałem cię za mocno? – zmartwił się Gerard.

\- Nie, nawet nie boli – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się, ale był to uśmiech niepewny, tak jakby Leo się bał. Tylko czego?

Gerard cofnął się profilaktycznie. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby to on był przyczyną tego strachu.

Reszta do nich dołączyła i każdy pytał, czy nic się nie stało, bo upadek wyglądał groźnie. Leo zapewnił wszystkich, że nic mu nie jest, nic nie ma złamanego czy naciągniętego. Gerard odetchnął z ulgą, ale niepokoiło go, że Messi wciąż unika spoglądania w jego stronę – zupełne przeciwieństwo tego, co jeszcze przed chwilą się działo. Czyżby też w tamtym momencie zrozumiał, co do niego czuje i nie spodobało mu się to? Może jednak źle zinterpretował zachowanie Leo.

Mecz nie został dokończony, uznano że jest remis. Rafa zrobił prowizoryczny puchar z doniczki i butelki po wodzie, który wnieśli razem do zdjęcia. Gerard wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk używanego aparatu, ale zignorował to. To tylko zdjęcie. Zdjęcie, które w moment wylądowało na Instagramie Neymara.

Chociaż atmosfera nie była już taka jak na początku spotkania, wszyscy zostali do wieczora, ale przenieśli się do środka. Sergi i Marc postanowili zagrać na konsoli, Ivan, Andre, Denis i Luis okupowali piłkarzyki, a Ney i Rafa grali z Gerardem w pokera. Tylko Leo nie miał zajęcia i kręcił się do jednych do drugich, wyraźnie czymś zmartwiony. Po pewnym czasie Neymar miał już tego dość i zaprosił go do gry.

\- Nie umiem grać w pokera – przypomniał przyjacielowi Leo.

\- Nauczysz się, no chodź.

Messi w końcu uległ i usiadł naprzeciwko Gerarda, do którego uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Odwzajemnił ten uśmiech i tak po prostu, atmosfera znów wróciła. Już po chwili w całym pokoju słychać było głośne rozmowy i śmiechy, gdy każda z grup przekrzykiwała się i dyskutowała ze sobą.

Gdyby nie to, że rano mieli jeść śniadanie drużynowo, zapewne wszyscy zostaliby dłużej, ale musieli być wypoczęci przed meczem. Neymar niechętnie więc żegnał się z każdym.

\- Było fajnie – stwierdził Sergi wsiadając do swojego samochodu. – Trzeba to powtórzyć.

\- Zdecydowanie – zgodził się Denis.

\- Na razie – pożegnał się Andre.

Jeden po drugim rozchodzili się wszyscy, aż zostały tylko dwa samochody – Leo i Gerarda. Neymar życzył im dobrej nocy i zostawił samych sobie. Chociaż nie mieli towarzystwa, długo nie mogli się zebrać w sobie, by zacząć rozmawiać. A przy pokerze szło im tak dobrze.

\- Dobrze się bawiłem – powiedział w końcu Gerard. – Nawet jeśli dałem dupy w piłkę.

\- Ja też – zgodził się Leo. – To znaczy, też dobrze się bawiłem.

Obaj się zaśmiali.

\- No to chyba do zobaczenia kiedyś tam.

\- Najlepiej po jutrzejszym meczu. Zadzwonię, gdy wrócimy do Barcelony.

\- Okej.

Ich zwyczajowy uścisk był z początku niezręczny, ale szybko to minęło i mogli się nim normalnie nacieszyć. Nie mieli pojęcia, ile tak stali obejmując się przy samochodach, ale żaden nie chciał puścić pierwszy. Gerard próbował, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Bycie nawzajem w swoich ramionach było zbyt przyjemne, by z tego zrezygnować. Zawsze tak było, ale dzisiaj dotarło do niego dlaczego.  

Jakimś sposobem w końcu się od siebie odsunęli i pojechali do swoich domów. Gdy Gerard już leżał w łóżku, dopiero teraz po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę zrozumiał, co się właściwie stało na boisku.

Zakochałem się w Leo Messim, uświadomił sobie.


	9. Miłość

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział miał być w sobotę albo w niedzielę, ale jednak się nie wyrobiłam i jest dopiero dzisiaj, ale długi, więc mam nadzieję, że zrekompensuje czekanie :D Z góry przepraszam, jeśli jest nawet za długi, ale nie widziałam dogodnego momentu, by go podzielić na dwa, zresztą i tak nie lubię tego robić :D
> 
> Uprzejmie informuję, że od tego rozdziału ignoruję większość prawdziwych piłkarskich wydarzeń, bo kontuzja Leo popsułaby mi plany, więc w opowiadaniu jej nie doznał. Wyniki meczów raczej będą takie same jak w rzeczywistości, przynajmniej dopóki jej nie wyprzedzę :P
> 
> A byłabym zapomniała.
> 
> Smut, smut, smut.

Leo nie miał najlepszego tygodnia. Od wizyty w domu Neymara chodził cały roztrzęsiony. Wszystko przez to, co wydarzyło się na boisku, a także dzień wcześniej na treningu. Gerard poznał jego sekret, jakkolwiek by to absurdalnie nie brzmiało biorąc pod uwagę to, że cała drużyna o tym wiedziała, a był też całkowicie pewny, że i rodzice samego zainteresowanego coś wiedzą. Mimo to był to jakiś sekret, który starał się trzymać z dala od Gerarda dopóki nie dowie się, czy bezpiecznie będzie w ogóle próbować się z nim związać.

Oczywiście Neymar musiał wszystko popsuć.

Nie mógł być na niego jakoś specjalnie zły, bo mimo wszystko trochę pomógł, szybciej poznając orientację Gerarda niż on, o co przecież starał się od momentu, w którym się poznali. To była przydatna informacja, nawet bardzo, ale nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki została zdobyta. Powiedział nawet o tym Brazylijczykowi na treningu, gdy tylko zorientował się, co się święci.

\- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? – zapytał spanikowany zaraz po jak najdalszym odciągnięciu Neya od Gerarda i Luisa.

\- No co? – odparł niewinnie. – Chciałeś wiedzieć, czy jest homoseksualny, biseksualny czy cholera wie jak seksualny. No to się dowiedziałem.

\- Mogłeś wszystko zepsuć – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Mogłem, ale nie zepsułem. Przy okazji, Gerard jest bi, więc możesz się bezpiecznie zalecać.

\- Sam bym się tego dowiedział.

Ney parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jasne. Świetnie ci szło przez cały ten czas, po prostu świetnie – zakpił zadowolony z siebie. – Powinieneś się cieszyć, że sprawdziłem, czy Gerard nie jest jakimś homofobem i czy będzie tobą zainteresowany.

\- Co jakby się dowiedział, co do niego czuję?

\- Chyba o to chodzi, nie? – zdziwił się. – Żeby się dowiedział i odwzajemnił twoje uczucia.

\- Nie chcę, żeby tak się dowiedział.

Pragnął samemu powiedzieć o wszystkim Gerardowi, najlepiej gdy już nabierze na to odwagi, a tej w tamtym momencie jeszcze nie miał. Ani też następnego dnia. Planował już, jak o tym powie i trening pełen kolegów i innych ludzi nie był na to najlepszym miejscem. Chciał żeby byli wtedy tylko we dwójkę, żeby nikt im nie przeszkadzał, najlepiej gdzieś prywatnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie zaprosił Gerarda do siebie do domu, więc może warto było to zmienić właśnie z tej okazji?

Wszystko poszłoby bez problemu, najpewniej po meczu z Leganes zaprosiłby Gerarda do siebie i wyznał mu wszystko. Ale nie, Neymar musiał wymyślić ten głupi mecz u siebie, gdzie cały jego plan poszedł w diabły. Najgorsze było to, że wszyscy brali w tym udział i nawet się z tym nie kryli. To musiał być ich wspólny plan i nawet podczas gry robili wszystko, żeby doprowadzić do jakiejś konfrontacji pomiędzy nim a Gerardem. Andre starał się wyjątkowo mocno, przepuszczając praktycznie każdy jego atak i nawet nie udając, że stara się bronić przed utratą bramki. Ivan też spuszczał z tonu i siłą rzeczy zostawał sam na sam z Gerardem.

To jeszcze też jakoś przebiegało bez problemów, a gdy po przerwie nie musiał się już o te pojedynki martwić i nawet odetchnął z ulgą, po prostu ciesząc się grą, wtedy Ney i reszta znów wkroczyli do akcji, wrabiając Gerarda w użycie przeciwko niemu rąk.

A potem te kilka cudownych sekund, które spędził pod Gerardem, wpatrzony w jego oczy jak w najpiękniejsze dzieło sztuki. Serce dawno mu tak nie biło jak w tamtym momencie, kiedy prawie się pocałowali. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu, Gerard zrezygnował, więc on też się wtedy cofnął. Popełnił jednak błąd w ogóle chcąc go pocałować. Zdradził tym samym co czuje i choć widział w oczach drugiego mężczyzny, że te uczucia są w jakimś stopniu odwzajemnione, to i tak się przestraszył. Miłość tak łatwo pomylić z uwielbieniem do idola. Co jak to było tylko to?

Wątpliwości nie dawały mu spokoju przez resztę popołudnia i dopiero gra w pokera, podczas której on i Gerard znów gadali normalnie, ukoiła jego nerwy. Nadal było między nimi coś niezręcznego, wywołanego tym, że obaj nie wiedzieli, co zrobić dalej, zwłaszcza w obecności przyjaciół.

Więc nie zrobili nic i to nic ciągnęło się już prawie tydzień. Ani razu się w międzyczasie nie spotkali, rozmawiali tylko przez telefon i to krócej niż zwykle. Lusi, Neymar i reszta nie rozumieli w czym problem.

\- Co jeśli pomimo bycia bi nie odwzajemni moich uczuć? – zwierzył im się, gdy po meczu z Atletico rozmawiali w szatni.

\- Przecież cały czas byłeś pewny, że będziecie razem – zauważył Sergi.

\- Zaczynam tracić tę pewność. Zwłaszcza że Gerard jest bardziej wycofany.

\- Hmm, może dlatego, że ty też jesteś? – zauważył Ney. – Może myśli, że tego właśnie chcesz?

\- Może panikuje z tego samego powodu co ty – wtrącił Luis. – Myśli, że odkryłeś jego sekret i dlatego się od niego odsunąłeś.

\- Innymi słowy, obaj jesteście głupkami – skwitował Mashe. – Porozmawiajcie, od tego macie języki.

\- Żeby to jeszcze było takie proste.

Koledzy mieli sporo racji, może rzeczywiście ich odsunięcie się od siebie było spowodowane brakiem konkretnej rozmowy. Przez telefon ani razu nie wspomnieli tego dnia u Neya, nawet w niewielkim stopniu.

\- Zapamiętaj – powiedział mu jeszcze Puyi. – Komunikacja to podstawa. Używajcie słów, na litość boską!

\- Dzięki, Puyi.

\- Do usług.

I takim sposobem znalazł się w takich a nie innych okolicznościach. Siedział w domu, miał się niedługo kłaść spać, ale zanim to zrobi chciał jeszcze zadzwonić. Biorąc głęboki wdech wybrał numer i przyłożył telefon do ucha, mając nadzieję że nie dzwoni za późno.

 

Gerard nie miał najlepszego tygodnia.

Był kłębkiem nerwów z dwóch powodów. Pierwszy powód był farbowanym blondynem, był absurdalnie dobry w grze w piłkę i był w nim zakochany. Drugi leżał przed nim na stole, skąd nie ruszył go od tygodnia. Tym drugim powodem było stare już wydanie _Sportu_. Niby nic wyjątkowego, kupował zarówno tę gazetę jak i _Mundo Deportivo_ i _Marcę_ , normalne dla fana sportu. Zawsze wszystko czytał w ciągu jednego dnia i wyrzucał do kosza, ale nie ten numer. Wszystko z powodu zdjęcia na okładce. Zdjęcia, na którym był.

To była fotografia zrobiona przez Neymara w jego domu, tego dnia kiedy razem grali w piłkę. Gazeta stwierdziła, że świetnym pomysłem będzie go użyć na swojej okładce. Zmniejszyli je odpowiednio, bo główny temat był jednak ważniejszy, tak samo jak pomniejsze wiadomości, ale już w środku gazety było większe. Nie wiedział dokładnie, jaki nakład ma _Sport_ i ilu ludzi go czyta, ale na pewno kilka tysięcy. Tyle właśnie osób w Katalonii i jakieś dziesięć razy więcej na świecie zobaczyło go na tej fotografii.

Nie pisali o nim, nazwali go tylko przyjacielem piłkarzy. Najwyraźniej autor artykułu nie kłopotał się z dotarciem do większej ilości informacji. Nie miał się jednak co cieszyć z tego powodu, bo dla fanów nie był to żaden problem. Na Instagramie znów przybyło mu obserwujących i to z różnych krajów. Przeczytał już kilka tekstów po arabsku, których w ogóle nie rozumiał. W mgnieniu oka stał się rozpoznawalny i jego strach przed byciem w światłach reflektorów tylko się powiększył. Nadal wierzył, że nie ma się co bać, przynajmniej nie tak bardzo, ale niepokoiło go, że więcej osób zaczęło go kojarzyć. Nikt go oczywiście nie zaczepiał na ulicy, przynajmniej jeszcze nie. To mogła być tylko kwestia czasu.

\- Do diabła z tym – warknął i wrzucił gazetę do zlewu. Zalał ją wodą, a potem rozerwał na jak najmniejsze kawałeczki, tak że zdjęcie nie było już rozpoznawalne.

Problem nie zniknął, ale przynajmniej mógł o nim zapomnieć teraz, gdy już nie musiał na to zdjęcie patrzeć. Nie było jednak mowy o tym, by zapomnieć o drugim problemie, który miał sto siedemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu i nazywał się Leo Messi.

Od tamtego dnia, kiedy tak naprawdę po raz pierwszy dostrzegł piękno Leo, bał się że to co zobaczył w oczach piłkarza, to tylko przywidzenia wywołane tym, że to właśnie wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że się w nim zakochał. To uczucie było tak silne, że mimowolnie przelał je też na Leo. Fachowo to się chyba nazywała projekcja, przynajmniej coś mu się takiego obiło o uszy.  

Chociaż nie rozstali się tamtego dnia z jakimiś negatywnymi emocjami, to wycofanie Leo mówiło samo za siebie. Musiał dostrzec jego zakochanie i przeraziło go to. I słusznie. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy fan zakochał się w idolu i od tamtego momentu zaczynało się robić dziwnie. Messi pewnie się go teraz bał. Z tego powodu nie spotykali się od tygodnia, dzwonili tylko do siebie, nawet przez telefon zachowując dystans.

Aż do teraz nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo potrzebuje Leo w swoim życiu. Nie był od niego uzależniony, broń boże, ale dzień bez niego i to ze świadomością, że coś jest między nimi nie tak, wprowadzały go w podły nastrój. To było gorsze niż wtedy, kiedy Barcelona rozpoczęła sezon przygotowawczy. Wtedy przynajmniej wiedział, że gdy Messi  już wróci, to wszystko będzie po staremu. Teraz nie był co do tego taki pewien.

A wszystko układało się tak dobrze, byli blisko, zaczął poznawać lepiej drużynę. Przez jedną chwilę słabości, kiedy pozwolił by rozum uciekł do dupy i by emocje przejęły kontrolę, mógł każdą z tych rzeczy stracić. Miał ochotę zamknąć się w piwnicy i nigdy z niej nie wychodzić. Niestety, miał firmę do prowadzenia. Może czas na kolejny urlop? Był szefem, kto mu zabroni?

Rozważania o urlopie musiał jednak odłożyć na później z powodu dzwoniącego telefonu. Wyciągnął urządzenie z kieszeni i zbladł, gdy zobaczył na wyświetlaczu imię Leo. Reagował tak przez cały ostatni tydzień, ilekroć to on dzwonił.

\- Hej, Leo – przywitał się, gdy tylko odebrał. Błagam, nie dzwoń z powodu złych wieści, poprosił w myślach.

\- Hej, Gerard – odparł entuzjastycznie. Coś tak małego wystarczyło, by uszło z niego całe napięcie.

\- Późno już, nie masz czasem treningu rano? – zauważył zmartwiony, nie tylko z powodu Messiego ale i drużyny, która go potrzebowała, a która dzisiaj zremisowała z Atletico.

\- Zaraz idę spać, chciałem cię tylko o coś zapytać.

\- Okej. O co?

Nerwy powróciły. Leo nie brzmiał, jakby właśnie miał powiedzieć coś nieprzyjemnego, ale w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń to nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

\- Nie chciałbyś jutro wpaść po treningu? – zapytał niepewnie piłkarz. – Oczywiście jak skończysz pracę.

\- Ale gdzie?

\- Do mnie – odpowiedział. – Do domu.

Nigdy nie był w domu Leo, choć wiedział gdzie jest – nie, nie był stalkerem. Sam też nigdy nie zaprosił go do siebie, nie licząc domu rodziców, który wciąż teoretycznie był jego, ale jednak nie do końca. Bał się go zaprosić do swojego domostwa, które wyglądało zbyt zwyczajnie i nie było w nim za bardzo rzeczy do roboty. Nie to co w domu Leo.

\- Mówisz poważnie? – zapytał dla pewności. To zaproszenie napawało go nadzieją. Pierwsze od tygodnia. Może nic się jednak nie popsuło w ich relacjach jak początkowo podejrzewał, a nawet jeśli, to najwyraźniej samo musiało się naprawić.

\- Bardzo poważnie – zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi Leo. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, gdy usłyszał ten dźwięk. – To jak będzie?

\- Naprawdę musisz pytać? – Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który nie zmniejszył się nawet gdy w tym celu przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka.

\- Świetnie, wpadnij kiedy tylko będziesz wolny, cały dzień będę w domu.

\- Okej – zgodził się uradowany. Wracali do podstaw, nareszcie! Nie zniósłby kolejnego tygodnia tej udręki.

Leo życzył mu jeszcze dobrej nocy i rozłączył się, a Gerard w dużo lepszym humorze niż jeszcze kilka minut temu, też położył się spać. Znów nie mógł się doczekać jutra i było to jedno z najlepszych uczuć na świecie.

W pracy nie mógł się za bardzo skupić, na szczęście przez cały tydzień pracował więcej niż zwykle, by zająć czymś umysł, więc nie miał zbyt wiele do roboty i mógł się skoncentrować na wyobrażaniu sobie, czemu Leo go zaprosił tak nagle po tylu dniach i co będą robić. Nie miał za bardzo odpowiedzi na oba te pytania. Najbardziej by chciał, żeby ich relacja powróciła do stanu sprzed meczu u Neymara.  

Gdy tylko Cecilii pojawiła się w pracy, od razu się z niej urwał i pojechał do Castelldefels. Był już w tej dzielnicy kilka razy, wyłącznie z czystej ciekawości. Chciał zobaczyć na własne oczy dom Leo. To było już jakiś czas temu, kiedy nawet mu się jeszcze nie śniło, że kiedyś znowu tam wróci, tym razem wjeżdżając na teren posiadłości.

Jak na dzielnicę bogaczy przystało, wszystko w Castelldefels robiło wrażenie. Od ostatniego razu, kiedy tu był, wszystko zrobiło się jakby większe. Większe niż zwykle, ma się rozumieć. Dom Leo również się zmienił od ostatniego razu, kiedy tu był. Musiał zostać parę razy przebudowany.

Przy bramie zatrzymała go ochrona, co trochę go zaskoczyło, bo u Neymara jej nie było. Najwyraźniej Messi bardziej dbał o swoje bezpieczeństwo niż jego szalony przyjaciel.

\- W jakiej sprawie? – zapytał go stojący przy wjeździe na teren posesji mężczyzna.

Gerard w pierwszej chwili zgłupiał i zapomniał, jak to jest być dorosłą osobą, która nie ma powodu do paniki. Nie zrobił przecież nic złego, a mimo to czuł się jakby właśnie przyłapano go na próbie włamania. Czemu Leo nie wspomniał mu o ochronie?

\- Um… Zostałem zaproszony – wydukał w końcu. Ochroniarz go nieco przerażał. Był pewien, że gdyby wysiadł z auta, to i tak by nad nim górował, jak nad większością ludzi zresztą, ale facet miał sporo mięśni. – Przez Leo.

\- Gerard Pique, prawda? – spytał mężczyzna. Przytaknął w odpowiedzi. – Może pan jechać, dostaliśmy informację, że pan przyjedzie.

Ochroniarz otworzył bramę zdalnie i mógł wreszcie wjechać do środka. Dopiero będąc w środku zauważył kolejnych pracowników ochrony, wszyscy w cywilu  i kręcący się po okolicy. Naliczył czterech, ale mogło ich być jeszcze więcej na terenie całej posiadłości. Wszystko po to, by pilnować bezpieczeństwa najlepszego piłkarza globu.

Pokonując krótką trasę od bramy do domu zastanawiał się, co skłoniło Leo do zatrudnienia ochrony. Czy była to decyzja podjęta na wszelki wypadek, czy też zmusiły go do tego okoliczności? Miał nadzieję, że to pierwsze. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, że ktoś kiedyś spróbował się włamać, nie ważne z jakich powodów, czy to z ciekawości czy po to, by coś ukraść. Wiedział, że tacy fani istnieją i nigdy ich nie rozumiał. Sam był momentami ciekawy prywatnego życia gwiazd, ale żeby włamywać się im do domu? Nigdy!

Zatrzymał się w końcu. Z bliska posiadłość Leo robiła jeszcze większe wrażenie. Gdyby nie to, że widział już większe i okazalsze budowle w tym zamki, byłby to dla niego jeden z najciekawszych budynków, jakie w życiu zobaczył.

Leo czekał na niego na progu, najwyraźniej powiadomiony przez ochronę o jego przyjeździe. Nie widzieli się sześć dni i choć było mu tęskno przez cały ten czas, dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak wielka to była tęsknota, gdy jego oczy znów mogły podziwiać mężczyznę, którego miał przed sobą.

Z nowoodkrytymi uczuciami był teraz jeszcze bardziej świadomy tego, jak szybko serce mu biło w obecności Messiego, jak szczęśliwszy się stawał. Nawet teraz, gdy wciąż nie był pewny tego, jak to się wszystko potoczy, nie mógł powstrzymać radości, która go ogarnęła na jego widok. Uśmiechał się zapewne jak idiota, ale to nic, bo Leo też się do niego szczerzył i energicznym krokiem podszedł w jego stronę, dosłownie wskakując mu w ramiona.

Impet spowodował, że Gerard na moment został pozbawiony tchu i zachwiał się, ale szybko odzyskał równowagę i złapał piłkarza pod udami, utrzymując go w górze. Czy to oznaczało, że wszystko było pomiędzy nimi okej i Leo nie przeszkadzało, że jest w nim zakochany?

\- Tęskniłem – powiedział roześmiany Messi, czepiając się go jak koala.

\- Ja też – wyznał ostrożnie opuszczając go na ziemię. – Jesteś cięższy niż wyglądasz.

Leo parsknął i uderzył go w brzuch.

\- To wszystko to mięśnie – zapewnił.

\- Jasne.

Droczył się z nim, widział zdjęcia Leo bez koszulki i miał się czym pochwalić. Co nie znaczyło, że nie może poudawać ignoranta.

\- Chodź do środka – zaprosił go Messi, prowadząc do drzwi.

Z przyjemnością poszedł za nim, obserwując dokładnie wszystko, co widzi. Miał wrażenie, że u Leo panuje jeszcze większy przepych niż u Neymara. Było tu tyle drogich rzeczy, że gdyby wystawić je wszystkie na aukcję, to można by uzbierać budżet pozwalający na utrzymanie małego państewka. Może przesadzał, ale tak właśnie się czuł przechodząc z jednego pokoju do drugiego.

\- Niezłą masz ochronę – skomentował w pewnym momencie.

\- Muszę dbać o prywatność – odparł Leo zatrzymując się przed jednym z okien, skąd był widok na plażę i morze. Gerard nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku.

\- Zdarzały się z tym jakieś nieprzyjemności? – spytał zmartwiony.

\- Kilka, ale to były mało znaczące przypadki. W każdym razie odkąd mam ochronę, nic takiego się już nie powtórzyło.

\- To dobrze. – Odetchnął z ulgą.

Ruszyli dalej, po drodze mijając kolejne pokoje. Gdyby byli u niego w domu, już dawno by się ten dom skończył, ten wydawał się końca nie mieć, a przecież to był dopiero parter! W pewnym momencie minęli gabloty, w których były między innymi Złote piłki. Widział je jak dotąd na żywo tylko podczas ich pokazywania przez Leo na Camp Nou, ale to było z daleka. Będzie musiał później poprosić go, by mógł je obejrzeć z bliska, może nawet potrzymać. Był ciekawy, czy są ciężkie.

W końcu dotarli na miejsce, jakiekolwiek by ono nie było. A było duże i zawierało tyle sprzętu elektronicznego, że nawet serwerownia w jego firmie nie wyglądałaby przy nich już tak imponująco.

\- Ney nazywa to pokojem zajebistości – wyjaśnił Leo, widząc jego minę. – Ale ja go po prostu nazywam pokojem rozrywki. Pomyślałem, że fajnie będzie się rozerwać.

\- Oh, na pewno się rozerwiemy – powiedział z uśmiechem, przeskakując wzrokiem po konsolach do gier. Tyle różnych generacji w jednym miejscu.

\- Jesteś głodny? – zapytał Messi. – Mogę zamówić pizzę.

\- Nigdy nie odmawiam pizzy – odparł, niepewnie robiąc krok w stronę ogromnej kanapy ustawionej przed równie wielkim telewizorem. Ile to miało cali?

\- Rozgość się i wybierz coś do roboty, ja zaraz wracam.

Leo wyszedł z pokoju, a on rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie, w której praktycznie zatonął, taka była miękka. Nie lubił być pozostawiony samemu sobie w obcym  domu, więc postanowił nic nie ruszać i czekać na gospodarza, który na szczęście wrócił po kilku minutach, wciąż trzymając telefon w ręku.

\- Dlaczego nic nie wybrałeś? – zapytał dosiadając się do niego.

\- Za dużo możliwości – przyznał, wskazując na całą półkę wypełnioną różnymi płytami. Z daleka nie widział tytułów, ale wątpił, że to wszystko gry.

\- Okej, więc pozwól, że wybiorę za ciebie – zaproponował Leo i podszedł na moment do jednej z konsol, zabierając ze sobą dwa kontrolery i pilota od telewizora. – Zagramy w FIFĘ, co ty na to?

\- W końcu jakieś szanse na pokonanie cię w piłce nożnej – ucieszył się i wziął jeden z kontrolerów, jak się okazało, od PS4.

\- Chyba śnisz.

Zdążyli rozegrać tylko jeden mecz nim przyszła pizza, przyniesiona przez jednego ochroniarzy. Gerard zdziwił się, że w ogóle się na to zgodził, ale Leo pewnie tyle mu płacił, że przyniesienie od czasu do czasu pizzy nie było wielką ujmą na jego honorze.

Na czas jedzenia odłożyli grę na bok i wyszli na taras, by zjeść na słońcu.

\- Nie powinienem jeść pizzy, moja dieta na sezon za bardzo na to nie pozwala, nie w takich ilościach – przyznał Leo podczas pochłaniania pierwszego kawałka. – Ale nie powinienem też jeść tego ciasta z kajmakiem, a i tak je zjadłem. Całe.

\- Zjadłeś całe sam? – spytał zaskoczony. To była cała duża brytfanka.

\- Nie za jednym zamachem – doprecyzował. Mówił z pełnymi ustami, ale nie przeszkadzało to Gerardowi. – Ale w ciągu jednego dnia. Było pyszne.

\- Naprawdę? – Poczuł się dumny słysząc to. Martwił się, że jego umiejętności pieczenia ciast nieco zardzewiały od ostatniego czasu.

\- Chętnie zjadłbym więcej. Tylko nie mów mojemu dietetykowi.

\- Twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny – zapewnił.

Gerard czuł, że wszystko wraca do normy albo że wręcz do żadnej zmiany nie doszło. Zniknęła niezręczność, która towarzyszyła im przez cały tydzień, tak jakby w ogóle jej nie było. To było miłe móc znów swobodnie rozmawiać, nie obawiając się, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Wszystko było okej, a on wreszcie mógł oddychać.

\- Tak w ogóle – odezwał się nagle Leo, znów z pełnymi ustami. Zwykle coś takiego go irytowało, ale nie pierwszy raz widział to u niego i nie pierwszy raz zamiast wzbudzić w nim oburzenie, wywoływał zamiast tego rozczulenie. – Tam jest dom Luisa.

Spojrzał w stronę, którą wskazywał Leo i gdzie stała kolejna spora rezydencja.

\- Jest teraz w domu? – zainteresował się. Nie że chciał go tu zaprosić, w żadnym wypadku, chciał spędzić ten dzień tylko z Leo. Był po prostu ciekawy.

\- Pewnie tak. A co? Chcesz się przywitać?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Leo sięgnął po telefon i zadzwonił, kładąc go zaraz potem na stole, by i Gerard mógł słuchać.

\- Leo, jeśli znowu panikujesz z jakiegoś głupiego powodu, to natychmiast się rozłączam.

Gerard w ostatniej chwili zasłonił usta, by się nie zaśmiać, podczas gdy Messi opuścił głowę, by ukryć swój rumieniec.

\- Nie dzwonię by panikować – zapewnił i odkaszlnął głośno. – Jesteś w domu?

\- Tak, a co? Chcesz wpaść?

\- Tylko gdybym mógł przyprowadzić gościa – odparł i uśmiechnął się do Gerarda.

\- Jakiego znowu… Jesteś z Gerardem?

Tym razem nie powstrzymywał śmiechu i pozwolił mu na to, by był głośny, tak by i Luis usłyszał.

\- Jesteś – westchnął Suarez. – Czemu do cholery do mnie dzwonicie w takim razie?

\- Bez powodu, Gerard był ciekawy – wyjaśnił Leo. – Do zobaczenia jutro, Luis.

\- Taa. Trzymaj się, Gerard.

\- Ty też – odparł, przybliżając się do telefonu. Luis rozłączył się, a Leo schował smartfona i obaj powrócili do pizzy. – Z jakiego powodu wcześniej panikowałeś, że Luis tak się tego przeraził?

Rumieniec na twarzy Messiego powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Powiem ci kiedy indziej – obiecał i zajął się jedzeniem, tak jakby to wymagało jakiegoś większego skupienia.

Kusiło go, by naciskać, ale skoro Leo nie chciał o tym mówić, to nie zamierzał go zmuszać.

\- Trzymam za słowo – powiedział i też powrócił do pizzy.

Ograniczyli po tym rozmowę do minimum, by szybciej skończyć i powrócić do gry. W pierwszym meczu był remis, Leo był całkiem dobrym graczem, szalał na konsoli tak jak na prawdziwym boisku i ciężko się z nim grało, ale obiecał sobie, że z nim wygra, skoro w prawdziwym życiu nie może na to liczyć, przynajmniej nie gdy gra według przepisów. Jak wtedy u Neya.

Nie chciał wracać do tego pamięcią, nie w takim momencie, kiedy stara relacja z Leo wróciła i znowu mógł się cieszyć jego towarzystwem. Nie chciał im obu zniszczyć popołudnia swoim podłym humorem, który nagle go dopadł po przypomnieniu sobie tamtej chwili.

Nie powinno go to dłużej martwić, w końcu Leo zachowywał się tak jak zawsze. I w tym chyba był największy problem, w tej normalności.

Popatrzył na Messiego, który całkowicie rozluźniony w jego obecności, jadł pizzę tak jakby nic się nie wydarzyło te sześć dni temu, a to nie była prawda. W tamtym momencie przecież pozwolił, by jego uczucia wyszły na wierzch, po raz pierwszy ujawniając swoją obecność nie tylko samemu Leo, ale i jemu. Jak nad zakochanym w tobie fanem można przejść do porządku dziennego? Coś takiego musi wywołać reakcję, jakąkolwiek. Jej brak potwierdzał jedno – Leo nie odwzajemnił tych uczuć tak jak mu się wydawało na początku. Gdyby tak było, już by coś z tym zrobił, prawda? Zamiast tego spędzili tydzień osobno tylko po to, by ich relacja wróciła do stanu sprzed meczu u Neymara. Jeśli tak brzmiała odpowiedź na jego zachowanie z tamtego dnia, to wszystko było dla niego jasne. Messi nie tylko nie odwzajemniał jego uczuć, nie chciał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego, dlatego zachowywał się tak jak zwykle. Nie chciał, by coś się zmieniło, chciał zachować normalność sprzed tych rewelacji. Nie był zły, bo się przyjaźnili, ale nie był też zachwycony. Po prostu to wszystko ignorował.   

Istniała też możliwość, że po prostu nic nie zauważył, ale wtedy nie byłby taki wycofany w ciągu tych kilku dni. Na pewno go to wszystko w pierwszej chwili przestraszyło, dlatego nie spotkali się ani razu. Dopiero teraz, gdy zabrakło mu ich przyjaźni, postanowił działać.

Ale jeśli to nie była miłość, to co oznaczały te spojrzenia Leo? Tego już na pewno źle nie zinterpretował ani sobie ich nie wyobraził, bo czuł je na sobie codziennie odkąd się poznali. Musiał wiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? – zapytał z powagą.

Leo odwrócił się w jego stronę zaskoczony.

\- To znaczy jak?

\- Jakbym był najwspanialszą osobą na świecie. Tak jak ja patrzę na ciebie.

\- Bo…  - Messi zawahał się, a jego twarz znów zrobiła się czerwona. – Bo tak właśnie czuję.

Nie spodziewał się właśnie takiej odpowiedzi. Czyżby jednak…

\- Co? – wydukał, przełykając mocno ślinę.

\- Rozśmieszyłeś mnie, Geri – wyznał Leo. Pochylał głowę i dotykał uszu zawstydzony. – Po kolejnym przegranym finale czułem się jak życiowa porażka, a mimo to ty mnie rozśmieszyłeś. Nie sądziłem, że przez następnych kilka dni od meczu będzie to w ogóle możliwe, ale zrobiłeś to. Nie wiedziałem wtedy kim jesteś, ale wiedziałem jedno. Że nie mogę pozwolić ci odejść. Musiałem znów cię zobaczyć, chciałem żebyś znów mnie rozśmieszył. I robisz to każdego dnia. Jesteś jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół, jakich miałem. Dlatego tak na ciebie patrzę. Bo nie potrafiłbym inaczej. Nie po tym co zrobiłeś.

Gerard nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć na to emocjonalne wyznanie. Ani co o nim myśleć lub jak zareagować, na to potwierdzenie o braku uczuć ze strony Leo. Słowo „przyjaciel” mówiło samo za siebie. W dodatku wychodziło na to, że jednak mu się nie przywidziało i dostrzegł w jego oczach miłość, tyle że platoniczną. Stąd to dziwne zachowanie zaraz po tym incydencie na boisku. Naprawdę Messi się wtedy przestraszył, bo zauważył, że to co on czuje zdecydowanie nie jest platoniczne. Tylko czemu nie bał się teraz? Czemu nie chciał ustalić zasad i powiedzieć, żeby sobie niczego nie wyobrażał, że między nimi nic nie będzie? Zamiast tego zachowywał się tak spokojnie i mieszał mu w głowie jeszcze bardziej. Chyba że to była właśnie jego odpowiedź i nią dawał mu do zrozumienia, że nie chciał pomiędzy nimi niczego więcej poza przyjaźnią.  

\- Każdy by tak zrobił na moim miejscu – powiedział, nieco ciszej niż zamierzał.

\- Może, ale zrobiłeś to ty. – Leo złapał go za dłoń. Powinno go to ucieszyć, ale zamiast tego zabolało. – I jestem ci za to dozgonnie wdzięczny.

Uśmiechnął się gorzko, zabierając rękę. Zaryzykował spojrzeniem na drugiego mężczyznę i znów to dostrzegł. Tę miłość w oczach, to uwielbienie. Do tej pory mu to schlebiało, ale teraz nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Chciał odwrócić wzrok, ale nie mógł. Zamiast tego zaczął paplać.

\- Mogę zapytać o to, co stało się u Neya? – Od razu pożałował, że się odezwał. Co chciał przez to osiągnąć? Wszystko już przecież wiedział, czuli do siebie dwa różne rodzaje miłości, ot cała historia, nic więcej dopowiadać nie było trzeba.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić – powiedział Leo. – Nic się przecież nie stało.

Właśnie. Nic.

\- Jasne.

Zaczął odczuwać nagłą potrzebę, by uciec. Był na powietrzu, a mimo to miał wrażenie, że się dusi, zupełne przeciwieństwo tego, co czuł jeszcze kilka minut temu. Nie zrobił jednak nic, by to zakończyć, nie chciał tracić tego, co mu zostało – przyjaźni z Messim. Zostanie, nawet jeśli przebywanie z nim nie dostarczało już radości.

Leo przyglądał mu się ze zmartwieniem i… czymś jakby żalem? Czyżby żałował, że nie może odwzajemnić jego uczuć? Bez znaczenia, to już nie było ważne.

\- Wracajmy do gry – poprosił i wszedł z powrotem do środka, zajmując swoje miejsce na kanapie.

Potrzebował kilku meczów, by dojść do siebie i by jego roztrzęsione ręce nadawały się do gry. Na szczęście sama rozgrywka nieco poprawiła mu humor. Nieco, bo głupia gra nie pomoże na złamane serce, ale przynajmniej mógł się na niej skupić i o nim nie myśleć, nawet jeśli Leo robił wszystko, by o tym przypomnieć. Wpatrywał się niemal bez przerwy, cały czas zmartwiony, ale ignorował go. Chciał przetrwać ten dzień i poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie, a potem zdecydować czy chce dalej kontynuować coś, co sprawia mu ból. Jeśli nie będzie w stanie, będzie musiał zrezygnować z przyjaźni z Messim. Było fajnie, ale nawet coś takiego nie było warte męczenia się przez resztę życia albo do momentu zakochania się w kimś innym.

Jego potrzeba poprawienia sobie humoru grą i dekoncentracja Leo sprawiły, że w końcu udało mu się wygrać pierwszy mecz. Ucieszyło go to bardziej, niż by się spodziewał, zwłaszcza w takich okolicznościach.

\- Ha! – zakrzyknął i w geście zwycięstwa uniósł ręce do góry. – I co teraz, wielki Leo?!

Odwrócił się w jego stronę, chcąc zobaczyć jego reakcję, ale zamiast zaskoczenia, znów widział adorację. Jego serce mimowolnie zaczęło bić szybciej i tylko przyspieszyło, gdy Leo nagle się przybliżył i sekundę później poczuł jego usta na swoich.

Nigdy nie przeżył takiego pocałunku jak ten. Przed oczami jakby rozbłysły mu miliardy gwiazd, a ciało przeszedł dreszcz, który odczuł każdym nawet najmniejszym nerwem. Wstrzymał oddech, wypuścił kontroler z rąk i cały znieruchomiał, nie będąc pewnym co się właśnie dzieje i czy to nie sen albo jakiś chory żart, ale zamiast się odsunąć i go wyśmiać, Leo przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i teraz mocniej naciskał swoimi ustami na jego, domagając się… nie, błagając o odpowiedź, o reakcję.

Nie miał pojęcia, co w końcu wprawiło jego ciało w ruch, ale oplótł rękoma talię Leo i przyciągnął go sobie na kolana. Znów poczuł dreszcz, który tym razem skumulował się w żołądku, wywołując przyjemne ciepło i niepohamowaną żądzę. Znów nie mógł oddychać, ale z zupełnie innego powodu.

Messi jęknął, gdy w końcu odpowiedział na pocałunek, nieśmiało rozchylając wargi, z czego piłkarz natychmiast skorzystał. Nie potrafił już dłużej trzymać oczy otwartych i przymknął je powoli, zatracając się w tym, co jeszcze przed chwilą było nawet poza sferą marzeń. Zaledwie minutę temu był pewny, że Leo nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć, a teraz się całowali i to właśnie on zapoczątkował ten pocałunek. Nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale nie obchodziło go to, bo miał w końcu to, czego pragnął.

Przesunął prawą dłoń w górę i umieścił ją na policzku Leo, a ten skopiował jego ruch. Obaj uchylili powieki w tym samym momencie, nie odrywając jednak swoich ust od siebie. Oczy mieli zamglone, a źrenice rozszerzone, wypełnione miłością. Nie mógł długo utrzymać tego kontaktu wzrokowego, bo siła i ilość tych wszystkich uczuć obecnych w jednym spojrzeniu były zbyt wielkie.

Zamknął z powrotem oczy i znów pochwycił Leo za biodra, przyciskając go do swojego ciała najbliżej jak tylko się dało. Nie chciał go już nigdy puścić i utracić tego pocałunku. Nie chciał wracać do szarej rzeczywistości, w której Messi nie kochał go tak jak on jego. Chciał tego i tylko tego, czy prosił o tak wiele?  

Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed dotykaniem Leo, gdzie tylko mógł. Musiał zapamiętać każdy szczegół jego ciała, na wypadek gdyby miało się to już nie powtórzyć. Wszystko mu mówiło, że nie ma się czego bać, że Leo nie całowałby go z takim zaangażowaniem, gdyby miało się to okazać pomyłką. Ale po ostatnich dniach niczego nie mógł być już pewny, choć chciał wierzyć, że na jednej chwili czułości się nie skończy.

Był pewien, że pocałunek trwał zaledwie kilka sekund, a już zdążył się uzależnić. To było żałosne, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Usta Leo były wręcz stworzone do całowania, były miękkie i tak idealnie pasowały do jego własnych ust. Mógłby je całować już na zawsze, niczego innego nie było mu w tej chwili potrzeba.   

O ile było to możliwe, Messi jeszcze bardziej pogłębił pocałunek, a jego dłonie ujęły go za policzki, gładząc je delikatnie kciukami. Gerard instynktownie chwycił jedną z nich i splótł ich palce razem, umieszczając je pomiędzy ich przyciśniętymi do siebie klatkami piersiowymi. Nawet przez ubrania czuł ich szybko bijące serca i głębokie wdechy. Byli tak blisko, że praktycznie mogliby się stać jednym ciałem. Tylko jedna rzecz mogłaby zbliżyć ich bardziej i pragnął jej jeszcze mocniej niż samego pocałunku.

Nie wiedział na ile może sobie pozwolić, więc bardzo ostrożnie wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę Leo, który zadrżał, gdy go dotknął. Jego skóra była rozgrzana i nieco szorstka, ale przyjemna w dotyku. Nie wyczuwając żadnego protestu, przesunął dłoń na dobrze wyrzeźbiony brzuch, a potem na pierś.

Przez to że skupił się na dotykaniu, zaniedbał pocałunek, ale Leo doskonale sobie radził z przejmowaniem inicjatywy. Całował go równie zachłannie, co on jego, jeśli nie bardziej, doprowadzając każdy nerw w jego ciele do szaleństwa. Nie był już w stanie nawet racjonalnie myśleć, wszystkie zmysły były skupione tylko na tym pocałunku, który trwał i trwał, napełniając jego serce coraz większą nadzieją na to, że jednak coś z tego będzie, że jednak mogą być razem. Nie przeżyłby, gdyby teraz okazało się, że to wszystko to tylko pomyłka.

Nie potrafił powiedzieć, który z nich przerwał i czy było to spowodowane coraz większymi trudnościami z oddychaniem przy takim tempie i intensywności pocałunku, czy emocje stały się zbyt przytłaczające, praktycznie miażdżąc ich serce swoją siłą i wywołując zbyt emocjonalną reakcję, ale powoli, bardzo powoli, odsunęli się od siebie.

Gerard bał się otworzyć oczy, przekonany że gdy to zrobi, to wszystko okaże się snem, ale gdy poczuł kolejny pocałunek, tym razem w kąciku ust, odważył się uchylić powieki i zobaczył przed sobą uśmiechniętego Leo.

Żołądek podszedł mu ze zdenerwowania do gardła. Miał tyle pytań, że nie wiedział od którego zacząć.

\- Co…

Leo przerwał mu obejmując go mocno i wtulając twarz z jego szyję. Czuł na skórze jego zarost, ale zamiast mu przeszkadzać, zadrżał pod wpływem tego drapania.

\- Chłopaki mieli rację – powiedział Messi prostując się. Jego ręce spoczywały mu na ramionach, wciąż też siedział mu na kolanach, nawet nie próbując zejść. Wyglądał jakby było mu tu wygodnie.

\- W czym? – zapytał zbity z tropu. Domyślał się, że chodzi o graczy Barcy, ale co oni mieli do tego? Miał mętlik w głowie, tyle się wydarzyło w ciągu kilkudziesięciu minut. W krótkim odstępie czasu przeszedł ze stanu depresyjnego do euforii, jego mózg nie nadążał za wszystkim, a serce tym bardziej, bo choć pocałunek się już skończył, to dalej biło jak oszalałe. Był nawet pewien, że je słychać.

\- Jesteśmy takimi idiotami – zaśmiał się Leo.

\- Nie nadążam.

\- Zamiast szczerze porozmawiać interpretowaliśmy swoje zachowania – wyjaśnił, znów chwytając go za policzki. – Naprawdę myślałeś, że cię nie kocham?

\- A kochasz? – wydukał zdenerwowany. Bał się odpowiedzi, ale z drugiej strony musiał ją usłyszeć.

\- Oh, Geri.

Leo popatrzył na niego z rozczuleniem nim znów go pocałował. Tym razem zabrakło w pocałunku gwałtowności, ale przelewał w niego wszystkie swoje emocje, sprawiając tym samym, że Gerardowi zabrakło tchu, gdy coś ścisnęło go w klatce piersiowej. Było nawet lepiej niż za pierwszym razem, teraz gdy był już spokojny, mógł dokładnie nacieszyć się wszystkimi doznaniami, nie martwiąc się już, że to ostatni raz.

Drugi pocałunek był niestety krótszy od pierwszego i Gerard niechętnie się odsunął, gdy został przerwany przez Leo, który spoglądał na niego z czułością. Jego serce oszalało z tego powodu.

\- Myślałem, że źle zinterpretowałem twoje uczucia – wyznał cicho, zawstydzony nieco swoją głupotą. – Że to tylko coś platonicznego.

\- A ja myślałem, że przestraszyły cię moje uczucia. – Obaj zaśmiali się ze swojego zachowania. – Puyi i Mashe mieli rację, rozmowa jednak rozwiązuje większość problemów.

\- Tak – zgodził się. Cały aż wibrował od szczęścia, nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek wcześniej się to zdarzyło. Cieszył się już nie raz, chociażby gdy dostał od Leo medal, ale nigdy nie w taki sposób. – To jak długo chciałeś to zrobić?

\- Pocałować cię? – Przytaknął. – Od samego początku.

\- Czemu wcześniej nie powiedziałeś?   

\- Bałem się jak zareagujesz. Nie wiedziałem jaka jest twoja orientacja, poza tym najpierw chciałem żebyśmy się do siebie zbliżyli jako przyjaciele – wyjaśnił.

Schlebiało mu to. Leo już od początku był nim zainteresowany, swoim fanem, którego spotkał w dość nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach. Jak coś takiego mogło mu nie wpływać na ego?

\- Jeśli mam być szczery, to przespałbym się z tobą nawet tamtego wieczora.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się.

\- Stary, jesteś Leo Messi, kto by nie chciał się z tobą przespać?

Leo zarumienił się, co było dosyć absurdalnym widokiem biorąc pod uwagę pozycję, w jakiej aktualnie się znajdował.

\- Wtedy nie miałeś okazji, ale jeśli chcesz, to możesz teraz – zaproponował nieśmiało, ale gdy spojrzał mu w oczy, dostrzegł w nich drapieżność i pożądanie, które jeszcze nie przejęły kontroli. Jak mógłby nie przyjąć propozycji złożonej w ten sposób?

\- Powiedz, że na parterze jest jakaś sypialnia – poprosił, zaciskając palce na biodrach piłkarza.

\- Są nawet trzy, ale moje osobista jest lepsza – odparł, zsuwając mu się z kolan.

\- Prowadź.

Leo chwycił go za rękę i z uśmiechem pociągnął za sobą. Zdążyli tylko przejść przez próg, gdy odezwał się w nich głód i znów musieli się pocałować. Gerard został pchnięty na ścianę i po chwili miał w ramionach entuzjastycznie całującego go Messiego. Objął go mocno i mimo wszystko starał się iść do przodu, ale nie robił zbyt wielkich postępów. Nie potrafił się skupić na chodzeniu, gdy z każdą chwilą trudniej było mu panować nad żądzą. Gdyby nie to, że seks na podłodze był cholernie niewygodny, już dawno zdarłby z nich obu ubrania.

\- W takim tempie nigdy nie dotrzemy na miejsce – zauważył zdyszany. Całowanie Leo odbierało tchu szybciej niż całowanie kogokolwiek innego.

\- Wybacz.

\- Nie przepraszaj za coś, gdy nie jest ci nawet przykro – zażartował i otarł mu z ust ślinę. – Zresztą nawet nie jestem zły.

Znów się pocałowali, ale tym razem nie był to pocałunek motywowany żądzą, a po prostu radością, która niemal rozsadzała ich od środka.

\- Chodź, teraz już naprawdę – powiedział Leo, zaczynając go znowu prowadzić.

Tym razem obeszło się bez większych przystanków. Poprzednio gdy szli przez dom, Gerard obserwował wszystko, ale teraz mógł się skupić tylko na idącym przed nim Messim. Przez całą drogę ani razu nie spuścił go z oczu, przez co potknął się raz przy wchodzeniu po schodach. Na szczęście trzymał się poręczy.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał zmartwiony Leo, odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Nie mogę się skupić, gdy idziesz przede mną – odparł szczerze, wpatrzony w oczy drugiego mężczyznę. To było nawet gorsze niż patrzenie na jego ruchy. Jakiś impuls nagle nakazał mu znowu pocałować i Leo i tak też zrobił, zaskakując go tym samym.

\- Teraz ja przez ciebie nie mogę się skupić – wyznał między kolejnymi pocałunkami. – Zapomniałem już gdzie jest sypialnia.

\- Przypomnij sobie zanim stracę kontrolę – poprosił, wędrując dłońmi po ciele Leo.

\- Ja już straciłem – stwierdził i pomimo zagrożenia upadkiem, wskoczył na Gerarda jak wcześniej przed domem.

\- Chcesz nas obu zabić? – zapytał spanikowany, gdy omal nie poleciał do tyłu.

\- Mówiłem, że straciłem kontrolę – zaśmiał się, całując go po szyi i zostawiając na niej pierwszą z wielu malinek. – Wejdź na górę, a potem skręć w lewo. Przedostatnie drzwi na końcu korytarza to moja sypialnia.

Gerard pokiwał głową i powoli podniósł nogę do góry, chwiejąc się nieznacznie, gdy pokonał pierwszy stopień. Jak bardzo by nie był podekscytowany perspektywą spędzenia kilku godzin w łóżku z Leo, nie zamierzał się spieszyć. Cenił sobie swoje życie, zwłaszcza w tej chwili.

\- Chryste, ciężki jesteś – poskarżył się znowu podczas powolnego wchodzenia. Jakby zadanie nie było dość trudne, to Leo dodatkowo rozpraszał go swoimi ustami na jego szyi.

\- Jesteś moim chłopakiem od dziesięciu minut i już narzekasz na to, że jestem za gruby? – zaśmiał się.

Gerardowi serce zabiło szybciej po usłyszeniu słowa „chłopak”.

Po dotarciu na górę było już łatwiej z dojściem na miejsce. Drzwi też były otwarte, więc nie musiał nawet na chwilę puszczać Leo. Zrobił to dopiero na ogromnym łóżku, które było zdecydowanie zbyt duże, jak na jedną osobę.

\- Naprawdę jesteś ciężki – wysapał, gdy posadził go na miękkim materacu.

\- Już tak nie narzekaj – powiedział i wspiął się dalej na łóżku, ciągnąc Gerarda za kołnierz koszulki. – Przynajmniej doniosłeś mnie do celu.

\- Mmm – zamruczał, gdy został pocałowany, a ręce Leo zaczęły go rozbierać. Szybko je złapał i odsunął, przerywając na chwilę. – Czas wyznań.

Jeśli mieli uprawiać seks, to musiał się najpierw z czegoś zwierzyć.

\- To znaczy? – zdziwił się.

\- Nigdy nie uprawiałem seksu z facetem – wyznał. Trochę się stresował, bo nie wszyscy lubili nowicjuszy w łóżku. Nie był kompletnie zielony, podstawy znał, a kobiety zadowalał całkiem nieźle, ale Leo kobietą nie był.

\- Oh. – Messi zamilkł na chwilę. – Chcesz przestać?

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył szybko. Ostatnim czego chciał, to przerywać taką chwilę. – Po prostu nie jestem pewny, że spełnię wymagania.

\- Masz prawie trzydzieści lat, nie zachowuj się jak nastolatek, który myśli, że uprawiać seks trzeba z instrukcją i odznaczać po kolei każdy punkt – powiedział mu rozbawiony Leo. – Zresztą moje wymagania i tak nie są wygórowane. Chcę po prostu, żebyśmy obaj czuli się dobrze.

\- Tylko dobrze? – spytał sugestywnie. Zachęcony wyrozumiałą reakcją, pomógł Messiemu zdjąć jego własną koszulkę, tak że leżał teraz pod nim z nagą piersią, która unosiła się wysoko przy każdym wdechu

\- Wspaniale – poprawił i zainicjował kolejny pocałunek. Obaj nie mieli ich jeszcze dość, chwilowo była to dla nich najlepsza rzecz na świecie, Gerard był jednak pewny, że sam seks przebije całowanie co najmniej dziesięciokrotnie. Czuł to już teraz, gdy pocałunek stał się bardziej agresywny i przywrócił pożądanie, które ogarnęło całe jego ciało. Teraz sam zapragnął pozbyć się ubrania jak najszybciej.

Odsuwając się dosłownie na kilka sekund oderwał się od Leo i ściągnął górną część ubioru, szybko powracając do całowania. Obaj zaczęli się dotykać po nagiej skórze, wywołując kolejne dreszcze podniecenia.

\- Czy muszę cię prowadzić krok po kroku? – zapytał Leo. Oczy miał już zamglone i prawie całe czarne. Nie pytał ze złośliwością, wyczuł w jego głosie, że naprawdę jest ciekawy i że się martwi.

\- Może tylko gdy dojdziemy do zabawniejszych momentów – odparł i puścił mu oczko, nim zabrał się za rozpinanie spodni piłkarzowi. Bieliznę zostawił, nie chciał niepotrzebnie przyspieszać, chciał by ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej, by mógł się nią lepiej nacieszyć.

Leo leżał teraz pod nim tylko w slipach, więc poświęcił chwilę, by przyjrzeć się temu widokowi. Byli w tej samej pozycji, co na boisku u Neymara, ale teraz było to sto razy lepsze, a Messi – z rumieńcem zdobiącym całe jego ciało – był jeszcze piękniejszy niż wtedy.

\- Uwielbiam, gdy tak na mnie patrzysz – wyznał Leo z uśmiechem. Prężył się pod jego spojrzeniem, kusząc go i wystawiając jego cierpliwość na próbę.

\- A ja uwielbiam patrzeć – odparł, a jego uwagę skupiły tatuaże na prawym ramieniu. – Dziwnie będzie uprawiać seks, gdy patrzy na ciebie Jezus.

Leo parsknął śmiechem i schował rękę pod poduszkę.

\- Lepiej?

\- Teraz nie widzę reszty rysunków – powiedział zawiedziony.

\- Lepiej nie patrz na tatuaż mojej mamy.

Tym razem obaj się roześmiali, znowu rujnując moment.

\- Noc nas zastanie, a dalej nie dobierzemy się do siebie – stwierdził Gerard.

\- Więc przestań mnie rozśmieszać!

\- Myślałem, że za to mnie pokochałeś.

Leo na powrót stał się poważny, choć radosny uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

\- Tak – przyznał.

I w taki sposób nastrój wrócił jakby nigdy nie zniknął. Kontynuowali to co przerwali, ciesząc się bliskością, jakiej mogli doświadczać. Z każdą sekundą robiło im się coraz goręcej, a ruchy były pełne desperacji.

\- Wiesz, że jesteśmy w dupie, jeśli nie masz lubrykatnu? – zauważył Gerard, po chwili dodając: - Żart niezamierzony.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś przestał mnie rozśmieszać. – Leo umknął spod niego na chwilę i przeszedł się do szafki stojącej pod ścianą, gdzie z szuflady wyciągnął opakowanie lubrykantu i rzucił nim w jego stronę.

\- Kto trzyma takie rzeczy tak daleko od łóżka? – zapytał autentycznie zszokowany.

\- Ostatnio nie był mi potrzebny – odpowiedział Leo, wracając na swoje miejsce. Pasowało mu.

\- Nawet do samotnej zabawy? – Chwilowo odłożył lubrykant na bok, bo nie zamierzał go jeszcze używać.

\- W łazience mam drugi.

Gerard wyszczerzył się. Musiał zapamiętać tę informację na przyszłość.

\- Jesteś niesamowity – stwierdził rozbierając się do końca. Leo zrobił to samo i teraz obaj byli nadzy i z przyjemnością przyjrzeli się sobie nawzajem. – Hmm… Nie wszędzie jesteś taki mały.

\- Przestań mnie rozśmieszać! – powtórzył, ale było już za późno, bo chichotał jak opętany. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i do niego dołączył.

\- To nawet nie był taki śmieszny żart – zauważył, zawisając tuż nad nim tak, że stykali się nosami.

\- Nie był – zgodził się, powoli dochodząc do siebie.

Objęli się i przylgnęli do siebie ciałami. To był ich pierwszy taki kontakt i obaj jęknęli, gdy do niego doszło. Przerażające było to, jak bardzo do siebie pasowali. Gdyby wierzył w przeznaczenie, to pewnie byłoby właśnie to. Jakkolwiek by jednak tego nie nazwać, on i Leo byli razem. Nawet nie wiedział komu miałby dziękować za możliwość bycia z nim, całowania go, dotykania – kochania.

Ta chwila mogłaby już trwać wiecznie, nie obraziłby się. Ciało, które trzymał w objęciach i obsypywał pocałunkami było tak wspaniale idealne, nie potrafił go nie dotykać, bo zasługiwało na każdy dotyk dostarczający rozkoszy. Leo na to zasługiwał i dokładnie to zamierzał mu dać.

Delikatnie rozłożył drugiemu mężczyźnie nogi i położył się między nimi, napierając na niego biodrami. Leo złapał go boleśnie za ramiona i jęknął w usta. Ten dźwięk zmotywował go jeszcze bardziej, zapragnął znów go usłyszeć, tym razem nie zagłuszany przez nic.

Niechętnie przerwał pocałunek i powtórzył poprzedni ruch, od razu uzyskując pożądany efekt. Tym razem jęk był głośny i wyraźny, i zadźwięczał w jego uszach niczym uderzenie w dzwon. Teraz gdy go poznał, chciał go słuchać już bez końca. Nie dane mu to było jednak, bo Leo założył mu nogę na biodro i bez problemu przewrócił na plecy, siadając na nim okrakiem.

\- Teraz ja posłucham ciebie – powiedział widząc jego zszokowaną minę.

Gerard uśmiechnął się i rozluźnił, pozwalając Messiemu działać. Nie ruszył nawet rękoma, chciał zobaczyć, co ten facet potrafi.

Leo najpierw usadowił się wygodniej, upewniając się, że pośladkami dotyka mu męskości, a potem praktycznie położył mu się na piersi, muskając ją ustami i gładząc dłońmi. Nawet nie próbował powstrzymać jęku, który od razu wyrwał mu się z gardła. Messi zamruczał zadowolony, nie przerywając swojego zajęcia. Gerard zaczął oddychać szybciej z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem, czuł jak pożądanie narasta, chcąc znaleźć ujście. Nagle trzymanie rąk przy sobie stało się niezwykle trudne.

Uniósł prawą dłoń i dotknął nią włosów Leo. Znowu usłyszał mruczenie, które wywołało u niego uśmiech.

\- Wiesz, że ciekawsze rzeczy są niżej? – zapytał, gładząc piłkarza po głowie.

\- Wiem. – Messi na chwilę uniósł głowę. – Ale jedna będzie mi potrzebna później, a nie chcę żebyś za szybko doszedł.

\- Proszę cię. Wytrzymywałem nie takie rzeczy – powiedział pewny siebie.

\- Okej.

Ani się obejrzał, a Leo znalazł się wygodnie pomiędzy jego nogami i wziął jego męskość do ust. Zaskoczony Gerard niemal krzyknął, instynktownie wypychając biodra w górę. Nie powinien był się tak chwalić swoją wytrzymałością, czuł że kilka sekund wystarczy, by doszedł.

\- Kurwa – przeklął, łapiąc Leo z całej siły za włosy. – Cofam to, cofam!

Messi zaśmiał się i – dzięki Bogu – przerwał, znów wspinając mu się na biodra, oblizując przy tym usta.

\- Mówiłem. – Był bardzo dumny z siebie.

\- To było imponujące, nie powiem – wyspał Gerard. – A tylko kilka razy poruszyłeś językiem, nawet nie ssałeś. Nie chce wiedzieć skąd masz takie doświadczenie.

\- Może to wcale nie doświadczenie – zauważył, opierając się wygodnie o jego pierś. – Może to po prostu dzięki właściwej osobie.

\- Myślisz? – Podobała mu się ta teoria, nawet bardzo. Sprawiała, że robiło mu się ciepło na sercu.

\- Jestem pewien. Bo gdy ty mnie dotykasz, to też ciężko nie dojść – wyznał, całując go z czułością. To była miła odmiana po ostatnim pocałunku. – Gotowy na więcej?

\- Poproszę.

Leo sięgnął po porzucony wcześniej lubrykant i otworzył go.

\- Nastaw dłoń. – Bez ociągania się wykonał polecenie. – Robiłeś już to kiedyś choćby z czystej ciekawości?

\- Nie – odparł. Cały zaczął się trząść, ale nie ze strachu tylko z ekscytacji.

\- Poprowadzę cię – zapewnił i przyjął poprzednią pozycję. – Łopatologicznie chyba nie trzeba ci tłumaczyć?

\- Dam sobie radę – zapewnił i śliską od żelu ręką odnalazł pośladki Leo.

\- Na razie tylko go rozsmaruj – poinstruował, wyciągając się na nim jak zadowolony kot. – Potem możesz spróbować wsadzić go do środka.

Przytaknął i postępując zgodnie z podanymi instrukcjami wsunął pomiędzy pośladki pierwszy palec, przesuwając nim w górę i w dół.

Leo westchnął i schował twarz w zgięciu jego szyi, łaskocząc go swoim zarostem i ciepłym oddechem, który jednak wyczuwał z trudem ze względu na ciepłotę własnego ciała.

\- Dobrze ci idzie – pochwalił, pojękując cicho ilekroć dotykał jego wejścia.

Cieszył się, że nie udawał eksperta w temacie i nie musiał sam dochodzić do wszystkiego. Nie mógł też być bardziej wdzięczny za wyrozumiałość Messiego, który potraktował wszystko poważnie i nie naśmiewał się z jego braku doświadczenia. Ale czego innego mógł oczekiwać po kimś takim? Leo jeszcze nigdy go przecież nie zawiódł.

\- Mogę dalej? – zapytał. Messi dalej był w niego wtulony, miał przed twarzą jego włosy, roztaczały zapach jakiegoś szamponu, który mieszał się z zapachem ich rozgrzanych i spoconych ciał.

\- Śmiało – zachęcił go, poruszając biodrami.

Wsunął pierwszy palec, czując jak Leo spina się. Miał już pytać, czy wszystko w porządku, gdy do jego uszu dotarł jęk jeszcze piękniejszy niż tamte poprzednie. Jeśli tamte były wypełnione rozkoszą, to ten składał się wyłącznie z niej. Messi brzmiał, jakby był w niebie.

\- Sporo czasu minęło od ostatniego razu, ale jest lepiej niż zapamiętałem – wyznał, drapiąc go po piersi ilekroć poruszał palcem.

\- To pewnie znowu zasługo tego, z kim to robisz – zauważył.

\- Z pewnością.

Leo uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy z taką miłością, że aż musiał odwrócić wzrok. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak mężczyźnie, który ujął go za policzki i pocałował, jednocześnie nabijając się na jego palec i odwalając większość roboty.     

Kontynuowali w takim tempie. Nie spieszyli się, mieli całe popołudnie, a chciał mieć pewność, że nie zrobi czegoś źle. Leo jednak ani razu nie powiedział, że coś jest nie tak, wprost przeciwnie, odczuwał coraz większą przyjemność, czego nie omieszkał okazywać. Gerarda rozpierały radość i duma ilekroć widział, że dostarcza drugiemu mężczyźnie rozkoszy. Zdał sobie nawet sprawę, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, by samemu nie dojść tego dnia, bo spełnienie Leo było dla niego ważniejsze.

\- Zaczynam przysypiać – odezwał się nagle Messi. Nawet nie zauważył, że od jakiegoś czasu praktycznie się nie poruszał.

\- To nie świadczy dobrze o moich zdolnościach – stwierdził śmiejąc się pod nosem.

\- Było świetnie – zapewnił. – Ale nie po to tu przyszliśmy.

\- Nie – zgodził się. Przez tych kilka minut nabrał pewności siebie i nie bał się już, że wyrządzi jakieś szkody, dlatego bez zawahania wyjął z Leo palce i przewrócił go na plecy. – Gotowy na orgazm życia?

Messi parsknął śmiechem.

\- To było żałosne.

\- Inaczej będziesz śpiewał, gdy już będzie po wszystkim – powiedział arogancko i sięgnął po lubrykant, pokrywając nim swoją męskość.

\- No to pokaż co potrafisz.

Serce mu stanęło, gdy Leo podkulił nogi i rozłożył je przed nim. Oddawał mu się w tym momencie całkowicie i ten widok sprawił, że coś w nim pękło. Zapragnął go teraz tak mocno, że nie mógł dłużej czekać. Pochylił się nad Messim, złapał go za kolana i wszedł w niego, nadal jednak robiąc to powoli. Zaślepienie żądzą czy nie, nie chciał mu zrobić krzywdy.   

Nie miał pojęcia, co dokładnie wpłynęło na jego reakcję, ale musiał zatrzymać się niemal natychmiast. Rozkoszy jakiej doznał w tym momencie nie był nawet w stanie opisać, czuł się zupełnie jakby jego ciało i dusza zostały w ostateczny sposób zaspokojone i nie potrzebowały już nic więcej. Euforia ogarnęła go całego, tak że z trudem rejestrował co się wokół dzieje. Jednej rzeczy jednak nie był w stanie przegapić.

Leo jęknął najgłośniej jak dotąd i szybko objął go w pasie nogami, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie, jakby chciał go zatrzymać przy sobie już na zawsze. Nie mógł mu tego odmówić i otoczył go swoim ciałem, zaczynając się w końcu poruszać i wywołując jeszcze więcej tych rozkosznych dźwięków, samemu się od nich nie powstrzymując.

\- Geri – wyspał mu wprost do ucha Messi.

To jedno słowo sprawiło, że przestał się obawiać o zrobienie krzywdy, a zaczął myśleć tylko o tym, jak jeszcze raz usłyszeć swoje imię z ust Leo, najlepiej wykrzyczane z rozkoszy. Może i nie uprawiał nigdy wcześniej seksu z mężczyzną, ale nie musiał, instynkt wiedział co robić.

Pchnął biodrami tak mocno, że aż przesunął Leo do przodu, nie pozwolił mu jednak daleko odejść, nie zamierzał nigdy tego zrobić. Czuł się jak w raju, kiedy raz po raz wchodził w ciało pod sobą, dostarczając mu nieopisanych rozkoszy. To tylko sprawiało, że on sam odczuwał jeszcze większą przyjemność.

Messi nie przestawał pojękiwać i łapać go gdzie tylko mógł, zostawiając na jego skórze czerwone ślady po paznokciach. Nie przeszkadzały mu, chciał je mieć, chciał czuć je jeszcze długo po tym, jak już będzie po wszystkim. Pragnął jego śladów i chciał zostawiać też własne ślady na ciele Leo. Nim jednak zdążył je zrobić, znów przyciągnęły go te kuszące wargi, teraz rozchylone, wyrzucające z siebie kolejne jęki.

Pocałowali się jak jeszcze nigdy dzisiaj, przelewając w ten pocałunek wszystkie swoje uczucia i żądze, dając jeden drugiemu do zrozumienia, jak im dobrze, jak świetnie się czują i że nie chcą tego kończyć. Ich zęby uderzyły o siebie, zabolało, ale do głosu znowu szybko doszła rozkosz i o bólu zapomnieli w mgnieniu oka.

Chciał przerwać pocałunek, by posmakować nie tylko ust, ale i reszty tego pięknego ciała. Leo mu nie pozwolił. Gdy tylko się odsunął, złapał go mocno za włosy i przyciągnął z powrotem.

\- Nie przestawaj – wyjęczał zdesperowany. – Całuj mnie dalej, proszę.

I tak zrobił. Nie przestał nawet gdy narzucone przez niego samego tempo i zbliżające się orgazmy odbierały im obu tchu. Zatracili się w sobie nawzajem kompletnie, nie zwracając uwagi na nic poza sobą nawzajem.

Leo był pierwszym, który doszedł. Wyczuł dokładny moment, kiedy był już blisko i w odpowiedzi objął go jeszcze mocniej niż już to robił. Doznał absurdalnej obawy, która mówiła mu, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to straci go na zawsze.

Messi znieruchomiał nagle i wbił mu palce w plecy, zostawiając głębokie ślady, a z ust wydobył się jęk, który na pewno było słychać nawet na zewnątrz. Gerard nie przestawał w niego wchodzić, wpatrując się jednocześnie w niego jak urzeczony. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby oderwać wzroku od doznającego orgazmu Leo, który po kilku sekundach zwiotczał jakby ktoś uciął kukle sznurki. Gdyby to miał być ostatni raz, na pewno nie zapomniałby tego obrazu. Wrył mu się w pamięć już na zawsze.

Nie musiał długo czekać na własny orgazm. Wystarczyło, że wciąż dochodzący do siebie Leo spojrzał na niego z adoracją, uśmiechnął się i raz jeszcze wyjęczał jego imię. Nie pozostał mu dłużny i dochodząc zrobił to samo.

Nim jego ciało stwierdziło, że nie ma już siły by utrzymać się w górze, odsunął się na bok, by nie paść na Leo. Dopiero gdy to już nie groziło, położył się obok i uśmiechnął do niego z zadowoleniem.

\- Wow. To było niesamowite – powiedział zdyszany. – Powinienem był spróbować tego wcześniej.

\- Naprawdę nigdy nie uprawiałeś seksu z mężczyzną? – Leo położył się na boku i wsparł głowę na ręce, przyglądając się Gerardowi jakby dalej było mu mało.

\- Nie. Było trochę orala i tak dalej, ale nie penetracji.

\- Nieźle ci poszło – pochwalił z uśmiechem.

\- Tylko nieźle, co? Chyba będę musiał poćwiczyć – zasugerował i przejechał dłonią po plecach Leo.  

\- Nauczę cię – obiecał, wspinając się z powrotem na niego. Obaj byli już znowu podnieceni i gotowi na drugą rundę.

\- Nie wątpię – wyszeptał, a zaraz potem jęknął, gdy Leo dosiadł go i natychmiast zaczął się poruszać.

Drugi raz był spokojniejszy i mniej chaotyczny, dużo łatwiej panowali nad sobą i mogli do woli rozkoszować się chwilą, ucząc się jednocześnie nawzajem swoich ciał.

Spędzili w łóżku resztę dnia i choć Gerard nie planował zostać na noc, gdy tu przyjeżdżał po pracy, to teraz nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie chciał się ruszać i opuszczać objęć Leo, który obejmował go od tyłu, wtulony w jego plecy.

\- Nie wiem jak ty – powiedział ziewając. – Ale ja jestem wykończony, a ciebie czeka trening i wyjazd na mecz.

\- Pojedziesz ze mną? – zapytał Leo, sunąc nosem w górę i w dół jego pleców.

\- Mam pracę, wybacz. – Chętnie by pojechał, ale nie mógł zostawić firmy, zwłaszcza że jutro musiał się nią zajmować sam przez cały dzień. Nie licząc szefów działów, oczywiście. Cecilia miała zasłużone wolne, więc wszystko miało być na jego głowie przez następne trzy dni. – Ale będę was dopingował z domu.

\- Sprawdzę – obiecał. Nie widział jego twarzy, ale wiedział, że się uśmiecha. – Dobranoc, Geri.

\- Dobranoc, Leo.

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał jeszcze Leo.

\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział i westchnął z zadowoleniem.

Życie nie mogło być piękniejsze.


	10. Związek

Sporo czasu minęło odkąd ostatnim razem obudził się obok drugiej osoby. Już zdążył zapomnieć jakie to przyjemne.

Westchnął z zadowoleniem i przeciągnął się, uważając by nie obudzić przy tym swojego towarzysza. W którymś momencie w nocy musieli się zamienić pozycjami, bo teraz to on robił za małą łyżeczkę i było mu z tym tak wygodnie, że najchętniej zostałby w ramionach Gerarda już na zawsze. Niestety nie wchodziło to w grę, miał trening, a później musiał lecieć z drużyną do Gijon. Wciąż jednak miał trochę czasu dlatego zamiast wstać ułożył się wygodniej i zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie, ale nie chciał jeszcze przerywać snu Gerarda. Poza tym, za dobrze mu było, żeby się ruszać.

Trochę ciężko było mu wciąż uwierzyć, że wreszcie nastąpił koniec podchodów. On i Geri byli wreszcie oficjalnie razem. Może nie oficjalnie, bo nie rozmawiali jeszcze o tym, ale wczorajszy dzień mówił sam za siebie.

Czekał na ten moment od ich pierwszego spotkania w Brazylii. Niecierpliwił się przez te wszystkie tygodnie, martwił, nachodziły go wątpliwości, ale wszystko to było warte tego, co otrzymał w zamian za cierpliwość. Może nie tak wyobrażał sobie swoje wyznanie, nie przypuszczał że będzie musiał pocieszać i zapewniać Gerarda, że wszystko jest w porządku, że też go kocha, ale najważniejsze było, że już nie musieli się martwić, że któryś z nich nie odwzajemnia uczuć drugiego. Teraz wreszcie było po wszystkim i w jak najlepszym porządku. Rozmowa może jeszcze poczekać dzień lub dwa. Póki co zamierzał się nacieszyć swoją nagrodą, dużo lepszą od tego przeklętego srebrnego medalu.

Gerard na pewno uważał się za szczęściarza w całym tym układzie, ale nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to on miał więcej szczęścia poznając kogoś takiego. Geri był wręcz spełnieniem marzeń – czuły, opiekuńczy, zabawny, inteligentny, uczciwy i miły. A to wszystko zapakowane w przystojne ciało. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to właśnie jemu udało się zdobyć jego serce, a nie komuś innemu. Może miał przewagę ze względu na to, kim jest, ale nie sądził, by Gerard patrzył na niego jak na piłkarza. Pomimo swoich zachwytów nad jego talentem, zawsze też traktował go jak normalną osobę. To była jedna z jego największych zalet, która go do niego przyciągnęła.

Związki z fanami bywają niebezpieczne, ale o szczerość intencji Gerarda nigdy się nie martwił. Dlatego właśnie uznawał się za szczęściarza. Tak łatwo mógł trafić na kogoś, kto tylko chciałby go wykorzystać razem z jego sławą. Geri taki nie był, wprost przeciwnie, nie pchał się w ogóle do światła reflektorów. Dlatego tak bardzo wierzył, że im się uda, bo nie nastąpi pomiędzy nimi spięcie w kwestii sławy i pieniędzy.

Otworzył znowu oczy i spojrzał na zegarek. Zbliżała się siódma i chociaż sam nie musiał jeszcze wstawać, to Gerard już tak, w końcu szedł do pracy. Niechętnie obrócił się w jego ramionach, tak że leżał teraz zwrócony w jego stronę. Geri poruszył się, ale nie obudził. Leo uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył jak przez sen marszczy brwi. Był ciekawy co mu się śniło.

Delikatnie położył rękę na jego policzku i przejechał po nim palcami aż do ust. Gdyby nie to, że dopiero co się obudził, pocałowałby go teraz. Wątpił jednak, że obaj są już gotowi na moment, kiedy kochanków nie brzydzi już praktycznie nic. Poza tym Geri nie był śpiącą królewną, żeby go budzić pocałunkiem, choć ze swoimi oczami mógłby konkurować z niektórymi księżniczkami Disneya.

\- Gerard – wyszeptał czule, głaszcząc go po policzku. – Gerard, wstawaj.

\- Jeszcze pięć minut – wymamrotał i obrócił się na drugi bok.

\- Boże, jaki z ciebie leń – zaśmiał się Leo i objął Gerarda, potrząsając nim jednocześnie. – Wstawaj.

\- Po co? – odparł i bez większego wysiłku zrzucił go z siebie. – Budzik jeszcze nie dzwonił.

\- Bo żadnego nawet nie nastawiłeś – przypomniał mu. – Masz szczęście, że zawsze budzę się około siódmej, bo pewnie spóźniłbyś się do pracy.

\- To moja firma, mogę się spóźniać. – Gerard ziewnął i wyciągnął rękę po kołdrę, w którą się zawinął.

\- Dajesz zły przykład pracownikom – przekonywał dalej. Też chętnie jeszcze zostałby w łóżku, ale nie w zamian za brak szacunku u podwładnych. – No dawaj. Wykąpiemy się razem i zjemy śniadanie. Ja gotuję.

\- Hmm… Przekonałeś mnie – stwierdził w końcu i z niechęcią wypełzł spod kołdry, odsłaniając tym samym swoje nagie ciało. Leo mimowolnie obejrzał je od góry do dołu, przypominając sobie wczorajszy seks.

\- Ślinisz się – zauważył Gerard, wpatrzony w niego z rozczuleniem.

\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył, ale i tak wytarł usta. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Geri roześmiał się i wstał, przeciągając się i tylko bardziej go tym kusząc. Te długie nogi powinny być zakazane.   

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – ostrzegł go. – Nie mam czasu na seks.

\- Nawet na szybki numerek? – zapytał z nadzieją. Teraz, gdy wreszcie miał taką możliwość, zamierzał uprawiać seks z Gerardem tak często, jak tylko się dało. Nigdy nie był jakoś rozwiązły seksualnie, ale kto na jego miejscu zachowałby wstrzemięźliwość, mając za kochanka kogoś takiego jak Geri? Chyba tylko aseksualne osoby.

\- Cóż… - Gerard podszedł do jego strony łóżka i pomógł mu z niego wstać, od razu przyciągając go do siebie. – Mogę poświęcić dziesięć minut.

\- Wystarczy pięć – zapewnił i pociągnął go w stronę łazienki.

Gerard nie miał czasu na podziwianie wnętrza, bo szybko wylądował pod ogromnym prysznicem. Zgodnie z obietnicą, wystarczyło im tylko pięć minut. Chętnie zmarnowaliby więcej czasu, ale nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić, więc zadowolili się tylko jedną szybką, ale jakże przyjemną akcją.

Gdy już złapali oddech, umyli się porządnie i wyszli spod prysznica. Leo pożyczył Gerardowi szczoteczkę do zębów, której nigdy wcześniej nie użył i obaj stanęli przed lustrem, myjąc zęby. Było coś przyjemnego we wspólnym wykonywaniu codziennych czynności, zwłaszcza że Geri co chwilę trącał go w rękę, w której trzymał szczoteczkę i powodował, że nie mógł w spokoju umyć zębów, a piana po chwili znajdowała mu się na całej brodzie.

Mimo to udało im obu skończyć i Leo mógł w końcu pocałować swojego chłopaka, korzystając z tej możliwości przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Chyba nigdy mu się nie znudzi całowanie go.

\- Czekałeś na to, co? – spytał Geri z uśmiechem, odsuwając od siebie Leo tylko na moment. W jego oczach też czaiła się potrzeba pocałunku.

\- A ty nie?

Nie dał mu odpowiedzieć, zbyt spragniony jego ust, których ponownie dotknął swoimi. Chociaż nie był to pierwszy raz, jego ciało wciąż reagowało tak samo – czystą euforią. Miał nadzieję, że tak będzie już na zawsze, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że obaj będą musieli nad tym pracować. Związek to mimo wszystko nie jest łatwa sprawa.

\- Mmm… Chętnie całowałbym cię tak cały dzień, ale obiecałeś mi śniadanie – przypomniał mu Geri. Wciąż się uśmiechał i ten widok sprawiał, że serce Leo mocniej biło.

\- Okej – zgodził się, choć niechętnie. Przeklęta praca. Gdyby nie ona, aż do piątej po południu mogliby siedzieć w domu i nie przejmować się niczym.

\- Co w ogóle upichcisz? – zapytał, gdy szli do kuchni.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. To zależy czy chcesz jeść nudne jedzenie jak ja. Dzisiaj trening, więc nie ma mowy o czymś, co nie dostarczy mi masy węglowodanów. Lubisz makarony?

\- Zależy z czym.

\- Mogę ci ugotować jakiś sos jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie trudź się, zjem to co ty – zapewnił, przyciągając go do siebie ramieniem. Leo zachwiał się i wpadł na niego, ale tylko się z tego powodu wyszczerzył.

Dotarli w końcu do kuchni, gdzie wspólnie zabrali się za gotowanie. To była kolejna zwykła czynność, która nagle w obecności Gerarda stała się dużo przyjemniejsza niż była zazwyczaj. Zawsze gotował sam, w końcu nikt z nim nie mieszkał, dlatego potrzebował chwili czasy, by przyzwyczaić się do obecności drugiej osoby w kuchni. Gdy jednak już to zrobił, zaczęła się zabawa.

Nie rzucali się jedzeniem ani nic z tych rzeczy, byli na to za starzy, a poza tym, po co utrudniać ekipie sprzątającej robotę? Po prostu śmiali się i żartowali, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem i wspólnym robieniem czegoś. Niestety te zabawy sprawiły, że gdy wreszcie skończyli gotować, to Gerardowi pozostało jakieś pół godziny na zjedzenie i dojazd na miejsce.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem był się zgadzać na szybki numerek – stwierdził pochłaniając makaron całymi łyżkami.

\- To było pięć minut – przypomniał mu. On jadł zdecydowanie spokojniej, nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło.

\- Cenne pięć minut – zauważył z pełnymi ustami.

\- Gdybyś ciągle nie wyłączał mi kuchenki pod garnkiem z wodą, jedlibyśmy wcześniej.

\- Jasne, zwalaj całą winę na mnie.

Nawet taka gra słowna była czymś miłym i nowym dla niego. Cały czas sprzeczał się tak z Luisem i Neyem, ale odczuwał to inaczej, gdy robił to z Gerim. W gruncie rzeczy wszystko co robił z innymi, a teraz robił także z Gerardem, było jakby lepsze i ważniejsze. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że to tak będzie działaś, że będzie stawiał jedną osobę na piedestale, jakby była jakimś bóstwem. Ale tak się właśnie działo. I nie miał nic przeciwko.

W obecności Gerarda czuł, że naprawdę żyje. Do tej pory coś takiego dawała mu tylko piłka nożna - to poczucie wolności, radość z najmniejszych rzeczy. Nie był nieszczęśliwy, w żadnym wypadku. Jasne, po finale rozpaczał, ale nigdy nie czuł, że życie nie ma sensu. Był szczęśliwy z tym co ma, ale jakimś cudem Geri tylko to życie upiększył. Wkroczył do niego z buciorami i nie zamierzał wyjść. A on nie zamierzał go z niego wyrzucać, zapraszał go tylko głębiej.

Jeśli kiedyś jego życie miało tylko kolory, to teraz wręcz świeciło neonami. A to wszystko dzięki jednemu fanowi, który zamiast myśleć o sobie, pomyślał o nim.

\- Było pyszne i w ogóle – przerwał mu jego rozmyślania Gerard. – Ale muszę pędzić, bo nie daj Boże dam zły przykład pracownikom.

Leo parsknął i wstał razem z nim od stołu, żeby odprowadzić go do drzwi. Nie sądził, by Geri już wiedział, gdzie dokładnie one są.

Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie wciąż stał zaparkowany dzień wcześniej samochód. Nim Gerard zdążył do niego wsiąść, zatrzymał go jeszcze na moment, by pocałować go ostatni raz. Aż dwa dni nie będą mieli okazji się widzieć.

\- Już zaczynam tęsknić – stwierdził Gerard otwierając drzwi. – Nagle spędzanie czasu z dala od ciebie jest jeszcze bardziej irytujące niż zwykle.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić – odparł i z uśmiechem sięgnął do kieszeni, skąd wyciągnął pęk kluczy. Zgarnął je wcześniej zanim wyszli przed dom. Podał je teraz Gerardowi, który przyglądał im się nic nie rozumiejąc. – Chcę żebyś je wziął.

\- To klucze od jakiegoś tajnego bunkra? – spytał, oglądając każdy z kluczy osobno. Niektóre były małe, inne duże. W sumie było ich aż dwadzieścia i żaden nie był oznakowany.

\- To klucze od głównej bramy, od domu, od garażu, kilku pokoi i takie tam – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Leo, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu, gdy na twarzy Gerarda pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

\- Dajesz mi klucze do swojego domu? – zdziwił się. – To nie za duża odpowiedzialność?

\- Chyba umiesz obchodzić się z kluczami – zauważył. Był pewien, że Geri się ucieszy, nie wiedział co jest nie tak.  

\- Pewnie że umiem, ale… Dopiero co zostałeś moim chłopakiem.

\- Znamy się już trochę. Ufam ci.

\- Wow, to… wiele znaczy. – Gerard zaczerwienił się i zmieszany zwiesił głowę. – Jesteś pewny?

\- Jestem – odparł, łapiąc go za rękę i ściskając ją lekko. – Możesz tu przychodzić teraz kiedy chcesz.

\- Dałbym ci moje klucze…

\- Nie trzeba – zapewnił. – Nie musisz się odwdzięczać czy coś.

\- Tak jakby zostałem do tego zobowiązany. – Geri znów na niego spojrzał, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. To uspokoiło jego nerwy. – Ale to może później, kiedy ja zaproszę cię do siebie. Co ty na to?

\- Jasne – zgodził się. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, zamiast przypieczętować umowę pocałunkiem. Bali się, że gdy znowu się pocałują, to Gerard na pewno się spóźni. – Do zobaczenia za dwa dni.

\- Do zobaczenia – odparł wsiadając do auta. – Zadzwoń po meczu.

\- Jak wyrwę się chłopakom – obiecał. - Rozmowa z tobą w ich obecności może być nieznośna biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo niektórzy byli zaangażowani, by nas zeswatać.

\- Czyli nie wszyscy się za to zabrali?

\- Puyi i Masche nawet nie są do ciebie przekonani.

\- Zauważyłem – powiedział z rozczarowaniem.

\- Przejdzie im, gdy lepiej cię poznają.

Będzie musiał porozmawiać z kolegami na ten temat. Zamierzał doprowadzić do ich spotkania z Gerardem jeszcze kilka razy i nie chciał, by ten czuł się wyobcowany przez Carlesa lub Javiera. Tylko najpierw odkryje, co im w ogóle w nim przeszkadza.

\- Oby. – Gerardowi naprawdę zależało, by go polubiono. – Chętnie zostałbym dłużej, ale jeszcze trochę i się spóźnię.

\- Oh, jasne. – Leo odsunął się od samochodu i pozwolił mu odjechać. Gdy tylko zniknął mu z oczu, wrócił do domu i podniósł słuchawkę telefonu, kontaktując się z ochroną. – Możecie wpuszczać Gerarda kiedy tylko chce? I o każdej porze?

\- Żaden problem – zapewnił szef ochrony.

\- Świetnie, dzięki – powiedział i odłożył słuchawkę.

Niewielu osobom pozwalał tak po prostu wchodzić do siebie. Póki co szczęśliwcami była tylko jego rodzina, Antonella, Luis, Masche, Kun, Ney i teraz także Gerard. Cenił sobie prywatność, ale z nimi miał pewność, że nic co dzieje się w domu nie wyjdzie poza jego obręb. Chciał by Geri dołączył do tego grona i czuł się tu dobrze. Kto wie, może kiedyś będą mieszkać w tym domu razem. Dobrze jest zacząć go powoli do tego przyzwyczajać. 

Wrócił do środka i dokończył śniadanie, a potem poszedł się pakować na wyjazd. Wyjazdowe mecze zawsze były trochę irytujące, bo zmieniał się zwyczajowy plan dnia, według którego działali zazwyczaj, jak chociażby treningi o późniejszej godzinie niż zwykle, a zaraz po nicch od razu wyjazd. To było męczące, ale nic nie mogli na to zaradzić. Nie oni ustalali terminy spotkań i musieli je zaakceptować.

Gdy zbliżała się już piąta, w końcu wyszedł z domu i pojechał do Ciutat Esportiva, przyjeżdżając jak zwykle przed resztą. Oczywiście cały sztab już był na miejscu, równie przygotowany do podróży co on.

Przywitał się z każdym po drodze i wszedł do szatni, stawiając torbę z rzeczami na zmianę na podłodze. Cieszył się, że w końcu będzie mógł się czymś zająć, bo siedząc w domu nie potrafił się na niczym skupić. Gerard cały czas zajmował jego myśli i nie chciał go zostawić w spokoju. Nie że mu to przeszkadzało, ale zaczynała go już boleć twarz od ciągłego uśmiechania się na każde wspomnienie o drugim mężczyźnie. A było co wspominać, zwłaszcza gdy zmieniał pościel.

Był już przebrany, ale żaden z kolegów jeszcze nie przyszedł, więc postanowił połazić po ośrodku dla zabicia czasu. Nie nachodził się długo, bo już po dwóch minutach wpadł na Enrique.

\- Cześć, misterze – przywitał się. Lucho najprawdopodobniej właśnie szedł do swojego biura. Postanowił do niego dołączyć.

\- Czy ty nie masz co robić w domu? – zapytał Luis i uścisnął mu rękę na przywitanie.

\- Dzisiaj akurat nie – odparł i zarumienił się. – Gerard poszedł do pracy, więc…

\- Ah, całkiem o nim zapomniałem – przerwał mu, z czego nawet się ucieszył. Miał obawy, że tylko by się zbłaźnił. – Jak tam u was? Ostatnio chodziłeś przygaszony, a sądząc po rozmowach, jakie prowadziłeś z resztą, Gerard był tego przyczyną.

\- Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku – zapewnił. – Dogadujemy się i w ogóle.

Nie potrafił normalnie rozmawiać o Gerardzie, gdy był szczęśliwy. Ilekroć o nim wspominał, zmieniał się w zmieszanego, zakochanego głupka, który ledwo jest w stanie sklecić porządne i elokwentne zdanie na temat swojego obiektu westchnień.

\- To dobrze, bo rozkojarzony mógłbyś zaszkodzić drużynie, a na pewno byś jej nie pomógł.

Słowa Lucho były ostre, ale widać było, że martwi się nie tylko o dobro zespołu, ale także i o jego własne. Był z tych trenerów, którzy lubią rozmawiać z zawodnikami o ich codziennym życiu, żeby wiedzieć, czy wszystko u nich w porządku. Gdy tak nie było, łatwiej mógł określić przyczyny złej formy i je wyeliminować.  

\- Oddzielam życie prywatne od gry. Ale ja nie o tym chciałem.

Doszli do biura, Enrique wpuścił go pierwszy i wszedł zaraz za nim, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Wiesz, że tak jakby jestem zajęty? – spytał, zbierając z biurka masę papierów. Całe pomieszczenie było nimi usiane, a praktycznie na każdej kartce widniał plan boiska i rozrysowana na nich taktyka.

\- Tylko minutkę – obiecał, nie odsuwając się zbytnio o drzwi, by w razie czego szybko się ulotnić. – Chciałem zapytać, czy Gerard mógłby jeszcze wpaść na trening. Może po wyjeździe do Niemiec?

Lucho popatrzył na niego z dziwnym uśmieszkiem i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Naprawdę go lubisz, co?

\- Jest… moim chłopakiem – przyznał się niepewnie. Jeszcze rano nie przypuszczał, że pierwszą osobą, której to powie, będzie trener, zwłaszcza że nawet nie przedyskutowali z Gerardem komu o sobie powiedzą. Oprócz drużyny oczywiście. Ciężko byłoby ukryć przed nimi związek, skoro sami byli zaangażowani w to, by pomóc im go rozpocząć.

\- Gratuluję.

\- Dzięki. – Czasami trudno było stwierdzić, czy Luis mówi poważnie czy sobie żartuje, ale tym razem nie miał wątpliwości, że chodzi o to pierwsze.

\- A co do twojego pytania, to zastanowię się. Ostatnim razem gdy był na treningu, cała drużyna była rozproszona.

\- Teraz nie będzie, bo już go znają. Obiecuję.

Lucho westchnął i przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę. Leo nie dał się speszyć i utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Powiedz chłoptasiowi, żeby przyszedł na trening po naszym powrocie z Gijon. Zajęcia będą mniej intensywne, więc nawet nie będzie miał w czym przeszkadzać.

\- Dzięki, trenerze – powiedział uradowany i szybko umknął z biura, nim Luis zdąży zmienić zdanie.

Wrócił do szatni, gdzie znajdowało się już kilka osób, w tym Suarez.

\- Dlaczego mnie nie dziwi, że już tu jesteś? – zaśmiał się na jego widok Rafinha, który nakładał właśnie na siebie koszulkę.

\- Cześć, chłopaki – przywitał się. Stanął pod ścianą przy drzwiach, by nikomu nie przeszkadzać. Luis przyglądał mu się z ciekawością.

\- Gdzie się szlajałeś przed chwilą? – zapytał Sergi.

\- Gadałem z trenerem – odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Fajnie. O  czym? – dociekał.

\- O niczym ważnym – zbył go szybko. Gdyby teraz powiedział chłopakom o kolejnej wizycie Gerarda na treningu albo nie daj boże o tym, że od wczoraj są ze sobą, to Lucho zabiłby go za zrujnowanie treningu. A bardzo chciał żyć. – Co was tak mało? Za dziesięć minut zaczyna się trening.

\- Przyjdą pewnie zaraz – zapewnił Puyol. On tak samo jak Luis przyglądał mu się przez cały czas. Czyżby wiedzieli?

Puyi jak zwykle miał rację i po chwili do szatni wpadła cała ekipa i zapanował chaos. Wszyscy się witali, rozmawiali i śmiali, tak jak zawsze gdy byli wszyscy razem. Nikt nie zauważył, jak Leo wymknął się na korytarz i ruszył w stronę boiska, wychodząc na murawę. Jeden z fotografów od razu uniósł aparat i zrobił mu kilka fotek. Pewnie był zachwycony ujęciami. Kto by nie był, gdy największa gwiazda drużyny jest w dobrym humorze i nie wychodzi na zdjęciach na gbura.

Pewnie dlatego Luis i Puyi tak się na niego patrzyli. Bo ciągle się uśmiechał, choć powinien się skupić na treningu, który miał się zaraz rozpocząć. Trenerzy już byli na boisku i przygotowywali ćwiczenia na dzisiaj. Enrique i Unzue też już byli, ale stali z boku i zażarcie o czymś dyskutowali z trenerem przygotowania fizycznego – Rafaelem Polem.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać na to, aż reszta drużyny dołączy i wszyscy zaczęli się rozgrzewać. Jak zwykle wybrał towarzystwo Luisa i Neya i to obok nich ciągle przebywał, gdy wykonywali kolejne ćwiczenia, a także później, gdy zaczęli biegać. Przez cały czas czuł na sobie wzrok tego pierwszego i oczywiście Puyola, który razem z Mascherano biegł zaraz obok. Ewidentnie coś podejrzewali, ale może jeszcze nie wiedzieli, co konkretnie.

Po rozgrzewce jak zwykle rozpoczęli trening zagrań. Tym razem pary dobierał sam trener, więc nie miał za partnera ani Neya ani Luisa. Ponieważ miał ćwiczyć strzały na bramkę, trafił mu się do pary Marc, który stanął przygotowany na bramce.

Leo wziął pierwszą piłkę, postawił ją na jedenastym metrze i wziął rozbieg. Karne były trochę jego słabym punktem, ale to właśnie jedno takie pudło sprawiło, że poznał Gerarda. Jego i tak wieczny od kilku godzin uśmiech tylko się powiększył, gdy podbiegł do piłki i strzelił. Marc rzucił się w dobrą stronę, ale piłka przemknęła mu pomiędzy rękoma.

\- Niezły strzał! – pochwalił z kciukiem uniesionym w górę, po czym odrzucił futbolówkę na bok.

Sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze parę razy. Leo z lekkością i bez żadnego stresu trafiał do siatki raz po raz, uśmiechając się przy tym jak głupi. Reszta drużyny przystanęła, by pooglądać karne.

Po następnym golu, Marc wyciągnął kolejną piłkę z siatki. Nie udało mu się obronić ani jednego strzału, ale uśmiech udzielił się także jemu.

\- Ktoś tu jest w dobrym humorze – zauważył, szykując się do kolejnej obrony.

Leo nie odpowiedział tylko z uśmiechem ustawił piłkę i odszedł na kilka kroków.

\- Ja chyba wiem czemu – odezwał się z zadowoleniem Luis. – Wczoraj był u niego Gerard. I chyba spędził u niego noc, bo rano gdy odwoziłem dzieciaki do szkoły, to samochód wciąż stał przed domem.

Tym razem Marc nawet nie miał czego bronić, bo piłka przeleciała ponad bramką, a Leo cały zaczerwieniony zaczął udawać, że wcale nie słyszał słów przyjaciela. Niestety nawet gdyby to była prawda, to reszta drużyny zdecydowanie je słyszała.

\- Chyba już wiemy co wprawiło go w taki dobry humor – zaśmiał się Neymar.

\- Wiedziałem, że ten uśmiech jest zbyt podejrzany – dodał Andre.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówicie – odezwał się nieśmiało i zabrał się za ustawianie kolejnej piłki, ale Marc nawet nie stał już na bramce.

Ney doskoczył do niego i uwiesił mu się na ramieniu. Oczywiście, że nie mógł się oprzeć możliwości dokuczania mu. To w końcu Neymar. Gdyby Alves dalej był w Barcelonie, pewnie też miałby używanie. Tacy już właśnie byli Brazylijczycy.

\- W końcu poszedłeś po rozum do głowy i zaciągnąłeś go do łóżka! – zakrzyknął, zupełnie jakby chciał, żeby usłyszało to nie tylko Ciutat Esportiva, ale i cała Barcelona.

\- To nie twoja sprawa. – Odepchnął go od siebie, ale jego miejsce zajął Rafinha.

\- Widzisz, a tak się bałeś – powiedział klepiąc go po plecach. – Masz jakąś malinkę?

\- O mój Boże, przestańcie – zaśmiał się, gdy Rafa zaczął mu dotykać szyi. – Jesteście nienormalni, to tylko seks.

\- Założę się, że przez cały czas patrzyliście sobie w oczy – westchnął Ney. – Tylko seks, tak jasne.

\- To nawet nie wasza sprawa – powtórzył, trochę już podenerwowany całą tą uwagą, jaką otrzymywał. Chciał tylko w spokoju potrenować, bo nawet gdy mu dokuczali, to humor i uśmiech się go trzymały. Co ten Gerard z nim zrobił?

\- Trochę braliśmy udział w waszym tańcu godowym, więc tak, to nasza sprawa – stwierdził Sergi.

\- Tańcu godowym? – powtórzył Luis, patrząc na kolegę z politowaniem.

\- Nie mogłem znaleźć lepszego słowa – wytłumaczył się niewinnie.

\- Nie dzięki wam w ogóle został moim chłopakiem.

\- Trochę jednak tak – dodał znów Sergi.

\- Chłopakiem?! – podniósł głos Neymar. – Szybko sobie poczynacie!

\- Na jego obronę trzeba dodać, że znają się już trochę – wtrącił Luis.

\- Też prawda.

\- To kiedy ślub? – zapytał Rafa.

\- Odwalcie się – powiedział im, starając się uciec kolegom. Cała drużyna przysłuchiwała się tej wymianie zdań, zupełnie ignorując ćwiczenia. Trener na szczęście nie zamierzał tego dłużej tolerować.

\- Ej, co to za pogadanki?! – krzyknął idąc w ich stronę. Leo odetchnął z ulgą. Uratowany! – Trening się skończył, czy jak?

\- Ale trenerze, Leo i Gerard…

\- Mają swoje sprawy, które nie powinny cię interesować – przerwał Neymarowi Lucho. Zbiorowisko zaczęło się rozchodzić, w obawie przed karą i powróciło do ćwiczeń. – Ile masz lat, cztery czy dwadzieścia cztery?

\- Po prostu jestem ciekawy – wytłumaczył się.

\- Bądź ciekawy po treningu. Wszyscy wracać do roboty!

I skończyło się, przynajmniej na razie. Leo i Marc też powrócili do ćwiczeń i tym razem Niemcowi udawało się obronić więcej. Mimo że nie zawsze trafiał, to i tak był szczęśliwy. Nie sądził, by cokolwiek mogłoby mu zepsuć resztę tego dnia.

\- Nadal się uśmiechasz – zauważył Marc, gdy skończyli trenowanie karnych i ruszyli do trenera po dalsze instrukcje.

\- Wiem – odparł i spojrzał na kolegę, który odwzajemnił uśmiech i objął go ramieniem.

Na treningu nikt go już więcej nie nagabywał, ale wiedział, że to się zmieni w autokarze, a później także a samolocie. Widział to po minach kolegów. Oczywiście nie wszystkich, tylko Ney i Rafa dalej wariowali, bo byli dzieciakami, których bawiły takie tematy.

Dlatego by zapobiec katastrofie nim ta się jeszcze zaczęła, usiadł w samolocie jak najdalej od obu Brazylijczyków. Zwykle siadał z Masche albo Luisem, ale dzisiaj wolał spokój niż siedzenie z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zajął miejsce obok Ardy, który usiadł z tyłu samolotu.

\- Zajmuję komuś miejsce? – spytał na wszelki wypadek.

Turan uśmiechnął się do niego i poklepał siedzenie obok.

\- Dzisiaj nie oczekiwałem towarzystwa – odpowiedział zdejmując słuchawki z uszu. – Co u ciebie, Leo? Słyszałem, że dobrze.

Leo westchnął głośno.

\- Mogłem się domyślić, że też będziesz o to pytał – stwierdził zrezygnowany. – I dobrze słyszałeś. Chyba cała Katalonia słyszała.

\- Neymar potrafi być głośny – przyznał mu rację Turek. – Ale spokojnie, nie zamierzam cię wypytywać o szczegóły ani nic z tych rzeczy. To twoje sprawy i twoje życie.

\- Dzięki. – Był naprawdę wdzięczny za zrozumienie, które w porównaniu do reakcji Neya było jak łyk świeżego powietrza. – Bo wiesz, nawet jeszcze z Gerardem nie zdążyłem pogadać o tym wszystkim. Jesteśmy parą dopiero od wczoraj.

\- Rozumiem, potrzebujecie czasu. Neyowi w końcu przejdzie i da ci spokój.

\- Wiem. – Znał przyjaciela aż za dobrze, gdy się angażował, zawsze zachowywał się tak jak teraz. Trochę przypominał mu w tym Ronaldinho, tylko Ronnie był mniej profesjonalny w kwestii piłki. – Nie obrazisz się jeśli teraz coś powiem?

\- Zależy – odparł z powagą, ale oczy iskrzyły mu od rozbawienie.

\- Byłem pewien, że nie będziesz zbytnio temu przychylny. To znaczy mnie i Gerardowi – wyznał.

\- Czemu? – Arda wydawał się naprawdę tego nie wiedzieć.

\- To trochę… sprzeczne z twoją religią – zauważył niezręcznie. Miał nadzieję, że nie urazi tym kolegi.

\- Ah, o to chodzi. – Turan zaśmiał się. – Wiesz, twoja religia też tego zabrania.

\- No tak. – Poczuł się głupio przez to, że o tym zapomniał. – Ale mimo wszystko…

\- Moja religia nie różni się tak bardzo od twojej – przerwał mu. – Jeśli Allach i twój Bóg istnieją, a wierzę że przynajmniej jeden istnieje, o ile to nie ten sam byt pod innymi nazwami, to na pewno nie ma nic przeciwko ludziom takim jak ty i Gerard. A już na pewno nic nie mam ja. Także spokojnie, nie ukamienuję was.

Leo zaśmiał się i posłał Turkowi kuksańca.

\- Dzięki, Arda. Potrzebowałem to usłyszeć.

Turan był jednym z jego kolegów, częścią drużyny. Zależało mu, by i on akceptował jego związek z Gerardem. W końcu był jednym z ludzi, z którymi spędzał większość czasu w sezonie. Nie chciał, żeby z powodu tego kogo kocha, do zespołu przedostały się jakieś zgrzyty i niezgody.    

\- Zawsze do usług – zapewnił i rozsiadł się wygodnie, przymykając oczy. Leo zrobił to samo i cały lot do Gijon przespał, unikając tym samym Neymara i Rafy.

Z lotniska pojechali od razu do hotelu, gdzie jak zwykle mieli dowolność w wyborze współlokatora. Leo nawet nie musiał nic mówić, Javier sam poszedł za nim do właściwego pokoju i weszli do środka, od razu szykując się do spania.

\- Lio, mogę o coś spytać? – zapytał nagle Jefecito.

Leo popatrzył na niego niepewnie, nie spodziewał się żadnej rozmowy, choć może powinien biorąc pod uwagę to, jak on i Puyi go obserwowali odkąd przyprowadził Gerarda na trening.

\- Jasne – odparł i usiadł na łóżku przyjaciela. – O co chodzi?

Masche wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Więc jesteś teraz z Gerardem? – spytał dla pewności.

\- No… tak. – Do czego zmierzał? – A co?

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?

Tego się cały czas obawiał. Że Javier nie zaakceptuje jego chłopaka, gdy już zostaną parą. Zresztą nie akceptował go nawet gdy jeszcze nie byli parą. Nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego. I zamierzał się dowiedzieć. W końcu i tak miał to zrobić.  

\- A czemu nie?

\- No wiesz, to twój fan.

\- No i? – Czy Masche martwił się, że Gerard tylko udaje przyjaznego? Bo to by było absurdalne.

\- Wiązanie się z fanem nigdy nie jest dobrą decyzją – wyjaśnił. Widać było, że nie chce mu podcinać skrzydeł i czegoś zabraniać, ale robił to z troski.

\- Wiem o tym, nie siedzę w tym biznesie od wczoraj. Ale Gerard to nie jest zwykły fan.

\- Owszem, jest.

\- Jaki konkretnie jest twój problem? – zapytał nieco już zły. Gerard nie zrobił nic, by Masche mu nie ufał.  

\- Jestem twoim przyjacielem, po prostu się martwię.

\- O co? Co sprawiło, że tak się martwisz? – Jeśli się dowie, to będzie mógł go zapewnić, że nie ma o co się bać.

\- Twoja opowieść o tym jak się spotkaliście nie daje mi spokoju. Byłeś wtedy zraniony, przybity i roztrzęsiony, na granicy załamania psychicznego. I nagle pojawia się jakiś koleś, a tydzień później zaczynasz się z nim spotykać.

\- I co w tym złego? – Nadal nie nadążał za logiką przyjaciela.

\- Co jeśli on chce cię tylko wykorzystać? Co jak zauważył, w jakim jesteś stanie i użył tego, by tobą zmanipulować?

Popatrzył na Javiera zaskoczony. W jego oczach dostrzegł autentyczne przerażenie, naprawdę obawiał się, że Gerard to jakiś podejrzany cwaniak. Może i słusznie, ale gdyby poznał go bliżej, zrozumiałby, że wcale tak nie jest, że to najwspanialsza osoba na świecie. Przynajmniej dla niego. Nigdy nie czuł się przez niego zmanipulowany, biła od niego wyłącznie troska i miłość, a nie negatywne emocje.

\- I po co miałby to robić? – spytał spokojnie. Teraz gdy rozumiał obawy przyjaciela, nie był już na niego zły za sugerowanie, że Gerard mógłby coś wykręcić.

\- Żeby zdobyć więcej pieniędzy? – To nie była pewna odpowiedź i wyczuł to od razu. Jefecito tracił argumenty.

\- Gdyby tego właśnie chciał, to czekałby tak długo? Miał mnie owiniętego wokół palca praktycznie od samego początku. Gdyby poprosił, wpuściłbym go do swojego domu już dawno. Ale on nigdy na to nie nalegał.

\- Mógł tylko grać.  

\- I udawać, że jest nieświadomie we mnie zakochany? Bo to właśnie miało miejsce przez cały ten czas. Dopiero u Neya odkrył, co tak naprawdę do mnie czuje. Musiałby być naprawdę dobrym aktorem, by mnie tak nabrać.

\- Nie musiałby. Jesteś w nim tak zakochany, że to trochę przerażające.

\- Masz rację, jestem w nim zakochany – przyznał mu rację. – A on jest zakochany we mnie, nie w moich pieniądzach czy sławie.

\- Ale…

\- Żadne „ale” – uciszył go, nim zdążył podać kolejny absurdalny argument. – Zaufaj mi, Masche. Gerard nie jest osobą żerującą na cudzym majątku. On naprawdę się o mnie troszczy. Widzę to w jego oczach każdego dnia. Gdyby chciał moich pieniędzy już dawno by je sobie wziął. Ale on nigdy nie wykazywał nimi zainteresowania. Zresztą po co? Dobrze mu się wiedzie. Nawet nie rozmawiamy o pieniądzach, a gdy gdzieś wychodzimy, to płaci za siebie. No chyba że nie zdąży, bo ja zapłacę za nas obu.

Mieli już kiedyś sprzeczkę z tego powodu. Gerard nie odzywał się do niego przez dobre pół godziny po tym, jak zapłacił za ich posiłek.

Javier znowu westchnął, ale tym razem z powodu porażki.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, żeby stała ci się krzywda – dodał jeszcze. To był jego ostatni argument, ale i na niego miał odpowiedź.

\- Dam sobie radę – zapewnił z uśmiechem. – Poza tym, Gerard mnie nie skrzywdzi. To naprawdę fajny facet, powinieneś spędzić z nim trochę czasu, to zrozumiesz.

\- Lepiej nie, bo jeszcze też się zakocham – zaśmiał się.

\- Trzymaj łapy z dala od mojego chłopaka – ostrzegł, a serce drgnęło mu, gdy wypowiedział ostatnie słowo. Uwielbiał fakt, że może je wypowiadać i to w odniesieniu do Gerarda.

\- Spokojnie, jest cały twój.

\- I nic co powiesz tego nie zmieni.

\- Wiem. – Masche uśmiechnął się smutno. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz. I że masz rację co do niego.

\- Na pewno mam.

Obaj wpadli na pomysł uścisku w tym samym czasie i objęli się mocno, klepiąc się wzajemnie po plecach. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że miał takiego przyjaciela jak Javier.

\- No, to chyba czas spać – stwierdził Jefecito odsuwając się jako pierwszy. – Ważny mecz nas czeka.

Przytaknął i położył się na swoim łóżku, gasząc po drodze światło. Nim poszedł spać, wysłał jeszcze Gerardowi wiadomość.

**Mam nadzieję, że dobrze ci minął dzień :) Jestem już w Gijon i właśnie idę spać. Nie zapomnij obejrzeć meczu :)**

Odpowiedź przyszła bardzo szybko.

_Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybym go przegapił ;) Śpij dobrze! <3_

Szeroki uśmiech znów powrócił, gdy przeczytał wiadomość. Zachowywał się jak zakochany dureń, ale w końcu tym właśnie był.

**Dobranoc <3**

_< 3 <3 <3_

Śmiejąc się w duchu, żeby nie przeszkadzać Masche, Leo odłożył telefon i nakrył się kołdrą, zamykając oczy. Zasnął równie szybko co w samolocie i w równie dobrym nastroju.

Mecz zaczął się i skończył niż by się tego spodziewał. Wygrali i zaraz po zwycięstwie ruszyli w drogę do domu. Najgorsza, bo dłużąca się potwornie, była jazda autokarem do Ciutat Esportiva, gdzie zostały auta ich wszystkich.

Prawie wszystkich, bo Luisa przywiozła na trening żona i odebrała go już z lotniska. Żeby przyspieszyć powrót do domu mógłby pojechać z nimi, ale nie chciał zostawiać auta na parkingu, nawet jeśli miał ich u siebie jeszcze kilka.

Po dojechaniu na miejsce czekała go niespodzianka. Z uśmiechem spojrzał na znajomy samochód stojący na podjeździe i zaparkował obok niego. Wszedł do środka szybciej niż musiał, ale chciał już zobaczyć Gerarda, który – jak się okazało – zasnął na kanapie w salonie, przy włączonym telewizorze.

Pomimo dania mu kluczy, nie spodziewał się go ujrzeć w domu po przyjeździe z Gijon, zwłaszcza że Geri był taki niepewny tego ruchu. A mimo to był tu teraz, u niego, na jego kanapie, śpiący jak u siebie.

Patrzył na swojego chłopaka z rozczuleniem, nie mogąc się zmusić do tego, by go obudzić. Zamiast tego usiadł obok jego głowy i zaczął mu delikatnie przeczesywać włosy. Gerard mruknął coś przez sen i poruszył się, ale nie obudził. Zrobił to dopiero godzinę później sam z siebie i wciąż nieco zaspany spojrzał na Leo, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Hej – przywitał się. – Wróciłeś.

\- Godzinę temu.

\- Trzeba było mnie obudzić – stwierdził i przeciągnął się, ziewając przy tym. Leo też ziewnął, gdy to zobaczył.

\- Wyglądałeś zbyt słodko.

\- Mmm… pewnie tak. Zawsze jestem słodki.

Leo zaśmiał się i pochylił, by go pocałować Gerarda w czoło.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś – powiedział szczerze. Mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Nie mogłem czekać do jutra, aż cię zobaczę – wyjaśnił i podniósł się. – Tęskniłem.

\- Ja też – odparł i objął go, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. – Przy okazji, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Od trzech dni w związku i już te najbardziej znienawidzone przez parę słowa – zażartował. Nie odsunął się, by łatwiej było rozmawiać, Leo poczuł nawet, że przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej siebie. – O co chodzi?

\- Moja drużyna już o nas wie. W tym Lucho.

\- Nie dziwi mnie to. W końcu od początku wiedzieli też o twoim zakochaniu we mnie. Jak to przyjęli?

\- Wszyscy się cieszą. Ney i Rafa aż za bardzo. – Gerard zaśmiał mu się do ucha, a jego przeszedł dreszcz. – Tylko Masche i Puyi mają jakieś awersję, ale z Masche już wyjaśnione. Bał się, że chcesz mnie wykorzystać.

\- Bo chcę, ale na pewno nie chodziło mu o ten sam sposób co mnie – powiedział i złapał go za pośladek.

Tym razem to on się zaśmiał.

\- Na pewno nie o to mu chodziło – zgodził się i sprawnie przesiadł się na kolana Gerarda. – Powiedziałem mu, żeby cię bliżej poznał, może się zgodzi. Z Puyim też niedługo porozmawiam, o ile Masche mnie nie uprzedzi.

\- Czuję się jakby to byli twoi rodzice.

\- Bardziej starsi bracia. Ale coś w tym jest. – Leo zaczął całować szyję Gerarda. – Komu jeszcze powiemy?

\- Wolałbym nikomu – odparł i westchnął w odpowiedzi na pocałunki. – Przynajmniej na razie. Za kilka tygodni powiem rodzicom, gdy już wszystko sobie ułożymy i przyzwyczaimy się do związku.

\- Też w takim razie tak zrobię – zdecydował. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy powie mamie i tacie jakie szczęście go spotkało. Na pewno polubią Gerarda. – Chodźmy spać, jestem wykończony.

\- Jak sobie życzysz – odparł Geri i podniósł go bez problemu, niosąc w stronę sypialni. Trafił bez problemu.

\- Widzę, że ogarnąłeś już rozkład pomieszczeń – zauważył i zaczął się rozbierać do spania, gdy tylko został postawiony na ziemi.

\- Prawie. Cały dzień chodziłem po tym labiryncie – przyznał rozbawiony. – Kilka razy się zgubiłem. A drzwi frontowe otwierałem dziesięć minut. W końcu poszedłem do ochrony i oni mi otworzyli, pokazując przy okazji, który klucz je otwiera. Zaznaczyłem go sobie.

\- Jutro cię oprowadzę – obiecał. Razem położyli się do łóżka, które w końcu nie było już za duże, było w sam raz. – Pokażę które klucze otwierają które drzwi.

\- Okej – zgodził się zaspany. Obaj ziewnęli w tym samym czasie i zaraz potem zaśmiali się. – Lepiej się śpi z tobą w ramionach.

\- Jesteś beznadziejnie romantyczny – stwierdził z uśmiechem Leo. – Ale muszę się zgodzić.

\- Obaj jesteśmy beznadziejnie romantyczni. Ale nie przeszkadza mi to. A tobie?

\- Nie – odparł i pocałował go czule. Całe jego ciało zadrżało, a serce zabiło mocniej. Tak bardzo się za tym stęsknił przez te dwa dni. – Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc. Kocham cię.

Pocałował go znowu w odpowiedzi i to był ich ostatni pocałunek tego dnia, bo krótko po nim zasnęli w swoich objęciach.   


	11. Randka

Gerard był pewny, że nie mógłby spać sam na tak wielkim łóżku, jakie miał Messi. Lubił mieć dużo miejsca w czasie snu, ale bez przesady. Tym bardziej więc go podziwiał, że tyle z tym wytrzymał, bo nawet z Leo u boku łóżko wciąż było za duże. W którą stronę by się nie obrócił, to nigdy się nie kończyło. Jasne, dzięki temu nie spadnie nigdy w nocy, ale jednak lubił od czasu do czasu wyczuć krawędź.

Całe szczęście nie przeszkadzało to w czasie snu. Co innego, gdy już był obudzony, a tak właśnie było w tej chwili. Nie spał już od godziny i przez cały ten czas nie potrafił się porządnie ułożyć, zwłaszcza że wciąż śpiący Leo przygniatał mu rękę.

Trochę się dziwił, że obudził się jako pierwszy, zważywszy na to, że to nie on ciągle się chwalił, że wstaje wcześnie bez pomocy budzika. Najwyraźniej podróż do Gijon wymęczyła jego chłopaka bardziej, niż mogłoby się wydawać, bo nie obudził się nawet gdy Gerard próbował uwolnić swoją uwięzioną pod nim kończynę.

W końcu się poddał i przestał ruszać. Nie chciał budzić Leo, jeśli tak bardzo potrzebował snu. Jakoś wytrzyma w tej niewygodnej pozycji, choć nawet plecy już zaczęły protestować i domagać się odciążenia ich oraz wygodniejszego ułożenia.

Gdy Messi w końcu się ruszył, wcale nie poprawiło to jego komfortu. Wprost przeciwnie. Ręka była już wolna, ale teraz czuł się, jakby chodziły po niej tysiące mrówek, a nim zdążył się lepiej ułożyć, by plecy przestały boleć, na jego piersi wylądowało osiemdziesięciokilowe cielsko, które wtuliło się w niego jak w wielkiego pluszowego misia. Kto by pomyślał, że Leo będzie taki złakniony bliskości. Poprzedniej nocy, którą spędzili razem, nic na to nie wskazywało.

Zastanawiał się, co jest tego powodem. Zawsze taki był, czy po prostu przez samotność próbował teraz nadrobić stracony czas i przytulał się w łóżku ile tylko mógł? Miał nadzieję, że to pierwsze. Wyobrażenie małego, kilkuletniego Leo tulącego się do wszystkich podczas snu było zbyt urocze, by nie mogło być prawdziwe, nawet jeśli nigdy nie mógłby tego widoku doświadczyć. No chyba że jego rodzice takie zdjęcia posiadali.

W każdym razie zamierzał zaspokoić jego wszelkie potrzeby, w tym i tę dotyczącą przytulania. Tylko następnym razem może w wygodniejszych warunkach. Plecy naprawdę go bolały.

Decydując się jednak coś z tym zrobić, położył rękę na ramieniu Leo i spróbował go nieco odepchnąć, by się spod niego wydostać. Bardzo powoli, by nie zakłócić swojemu chłopakowi snu, obrócił się na lewy bok, wreszcie odczuwając ulgę. Chwilę później do jego pleców przylgnął Messi i tyle się nacieszył wolnością.

Przynajmniej leżał już wygodniej i z tego wszystkiego znów zamknął oczy. Nie usnął już, chociaż miał jeszcze trochę czasu do zaczęcia pracy. Zamierzał wykorzystać go, żeby spędzić jak najwięcej czasu z Leo, nawet jeśli ten spał i nie nadawał się zbytnio do rozmowy. Samo przebywanie z nim mu wystarczało.

Wyczuł kiedy drugi mężczyzna zaczął się budzić. Poruszał się więcej, a jego oddech przyspieszył i nie był już taki płytki. Chwilę później poczuł i usłyszał, jak Leo się przeciąga. Skorzystał z tego, że już nie jest trzymany i obrócił się w jego stronę, uśmiechając się na widok zaspanej miny przed sobą.

\- A podobno zawsze wstajesz wcześnie – powiedział i dotknął policzka Leo, na którym odcisnęła się poduszka.

\- Nie gdy nie muszę – odparł ziewając i znów wyciągając się jak kot. Gerard z przyjemnością popatrzył, jak jego mięśnie się napinają, a potem powoli rozluźniają.

\- Domyśliłem się.

\- Mnie bardziej dziwi czemu ty już nie śpisz – zaśmiał się i przysunął do Gerarda tak że stykali się ciałami.

\- Ręka mi zdrętwiała, bo ktoś mi ją przygniótł – wyjaśnił i poruszył kończyną, która była wcześniej przygnieciona. Już nie czuł zdrętwienia, ale długo go trzymało.

Leo zarumienił się i odsunął zawstydzony.

\- Wybacz. Mam tendencję do przytulania się – wyznał nieśmiało, zostawiając jak najwięcej dystansu pomiędzy nimi jak tylko się dało, co biorąc pod uwagę duże łóżko nie było trudne.

\- Tego też się domyśliłem. – Wyciągnął rękę i z powrotem przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, wywołując tym samym na jego twarzy uśmiech. – I nie przeszkadza mi to dopóki mnie nie gnieciesz.  

\- Postaram się tego nie robić – obiecał i wtulił się w niego z premedytacją. Gerard miał wrażenie, że czepił się go wyjątkowo duży miś koala i zrobiło mu się od tego gorąco. Nic jednak nie powiedział, bo było mu z tym zbyt dobrze. – Dużo masz jeszcze czasu nim będziesz musiał iść do pracy?

Głos Leo był przyciszony, a jego oddech łaskotał go w szyję, gdy mówił.

\- Mam jakieś… - wyciągnął się, by zobaczyć zegarek stojący obok łóżka. – Pół godziny.

\- To dobrze – stwierdził i wrócił do tulenia się. Ten facet ma mocny uścisk, stwierdził Gerard. – Tak w ogóle, to załatwiłem ci trening.

\- Naprawdę? Wow, Lucho musi naprawdę cię lubić – powiedział z podziwem.

\- Obiecałem mu, że nie będziesz rozpraszał drużyny, więc lepiej uważaj, bo trzeci raz możesz nas już nie odwiedzić – ostrzegł go. – Jutro o jedenastej. Ale po co ci to mówię, skoro pojedziesz od razu ze mną. Prawda?

\- Zamierzam spędzić tu z tobą kolejną noc.

Nie miał ochoty wracać do swojego pustego mieszkania. Może i było mniejsze i bardziej znajome, ale nie było w nim Leo.

\- Szkoda że i dnia nie możesz spędzić – poskarżył się zawiedziony. – Powinieneś rozważyć zrobienie weekendu wolnym od pracy w swojej firmie.

\- Wiesz, że to nie głupi pomysł? – przyznał. – Od jakiegoś czasu już o tym myślę, bo i tak mamy wtedy mniej do roboty. A poza tym, gdy gracie wtedy mecz, to i tak puszczam wszystkich wcześniej do domu, żeby mogli go obejrzeć.

\- Wspaniałomyślny z ciebie szef – zaśmiał się. – Co jak korzystają z tego, by oglądać mecze Realu albo Espanyolu?

\- Takich osób nie zatrudniam.

\- Serio?

\- Nie, żartuję. Ale wątpię, że jacyś kibice tych klubów chcieliby u mnie pracować. Moje biura jasno pokazują, komu sympatyzuję.

Leo popchnął go tak że leżał na plecach i zawisł nad nim z uśmiechem.

\- Mnie – stwierdził z zadowoleniem, muskając jego pierś palcami.

\- Między innymi – odparł wzdychając głęboko. Dotyk Leo sprawiał, że każdy jego nerw zaczynał wręcz płonąć.

\- Oh, czyli w drużynie jest ktoś jeszcze? – zapytał zadziornie.

\- Zawsze miałem słabość do Puyola – wyznał i nie było to wcale kłamstwo. Jeszcze zanim Messi naprawdę zaczął brylować w pierwszej drużynie, Puyi był jego idolem. Potem jego miejsce zajął genialny Argentyńczyk, ale Carles wciąż pozostawał jednym z jego ulubionych piłkarzy.

\- Puyi, co? Ja mam słabość do Neya.

\- Co?! – uniósł głos zaskoczony, choć nie wiedział do końca czym. Tym, że to Ney, czy to, że mogła to być prawda.

\- Jest uroczym dzieciakiem.

\- To zabrzmiało… źle – zauważył. – Naprawdę masz do niego słabość?

\- A co? Zazdrosny? – spytał przybliżając się.

\- Może – odparł i położył swoją dłoń na biodrze Leo.

\- Ney chyba też jest we mnie zadurzony – przyznał z rozbawieniem. – Tak troszeczkę, nie wiem nawet czy to zauważa. Gdy przybył do Barcelony, to chodził za mną wszędzie jak jakieś kaczątko.

\- Nie podobają mi się te porównania do uroczych zwierzątek.

Leo zaśmiał się i zaczął go całować po szyi. Ze względu na niezbyt przyjemny oddech, właściwy pocałunek nie wchodził w grę.

\- Nie martw się, to taki rodzaj zauroczenia, którego doświadczają małe dzieci chcące wziąć ślub z dorosłymi. A poza tym, żartowałem z tą moją słabością.

\- Całe szczęście. – Naprawdę zaczął się bać, że coś jest na rzeczy. Nie że miało to jakieś znaczenie teraz, kiedy byli już razem, a Neymar ewidentnie dążył wcześniej do tego, by doszło między nimi do związku, ale miło było usłyszeć potwierdzenie.

\- Tak naprawdę mam słabość do Masche.

\- Drwisz sobie teraz ze mnie, prawda?

\- Troszeczkę.

\- Co ma niby znaczyć troszeczkę?

\- Nic, nic – zapewnił i znów się zaśmiał. – Masche to dobry przyjaciel, to wszystko. Uprzedzając kolejne pytanie, tak samo jest z każdym innym graczem z Barcy. Albo reprezentacji. I tak, Kun to też tylko przyjaciel. Heteroseksualny jakby cię interesowało.

\- Wcale nie zamierzałem o to wszystko pytać.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – zgodził się z nim zszedł z niego, kładąc się obok. – Wpadniesz po pracy?

\- Naprawdę musisz o to pytać?

\- Będziemy mieli cały dzień dla siebie – przypomniał. – Co chciałbyś robić?

\- Nie wiem, jest tyle możliwości. – Korciło go, by spróbować wszystkiego, co ten dom miał do zaoferowania. A miał dużo, łącznie z basenem i to krytym, więc nie musieliby się martwić o pogodę. Zawsze chciał też spróbować seksu w basenie.

\- Moglibyśmy wpaść do ciebie – zaproponował Leo.

\- Wolałbym zostać tutaj. Z tobą.

\- I z ekipą sprzątającą – dodał.

\- I z ekipą sprzątającą – powtórzył. Wczorajszego dnia też przyszli. Uwinęli się szybko biorąc pod uwagę to, jak duży był to dom, ale i tak działali mu nieco na nerwy. – Kiedy oni w zasadzie przychodzą?

\- Gdy mam treningi, to gdy mnie nie ma. W dni wolne zazwyczaj są po południu, a ja wtedy wychodzę do Luisa, żeby im nie przeszkadzać.

\- Co jak Luisa nie ma w domu?

\- Sam wchodzę, mam klucz. Często pilnuję jego dzieciaków, gdy wychodzi gdzieś z żoną.

\- Pewnie lubią swojego wujka, Leo, co? – zapytał z rozczuleniem. Z jakiegoś powodu, gdy wyobrażał sobie Leo z dziećmi, robiło mu się ciepło na sercu.

\- To wspaniałe dzieciaki. Może kiedyś będziesz miał okazję je poznać. Delfina jest przezabawna, a Benji uroczy.

\- Na pewno są świetni.

Lubił dzieci, ale nigdy nie myślał o własnych. Zastanawiał się teraz, czy Leo kiedyś to robił. Gdy opowiadał o dzieciach Luisa, oczy aż mu się świeciły. Wyglądało na to, że też je lubi, ale w takim razie czemu nie miał własnych? Mógł sobie na nie pozwolić, Neymar czy chociażby Ronaldo jakoś dawali radę jako samotni rodzice, z tym że Ney miał łatwiej, bo syn mieszkał głównie z matką w Brazylii i tylko czasami wpadał do ojca.

Problemem mogłoby być zrobienie dziecka, ale Messiego stać by było na surogatkę. No chyba że nie chciał być po prostu samotnym rodzicem. Rozumiał go, też by tego nie chciał. Mimo wszystko raźniej było wychowywać we dwójkę, nawet gdy miało się możliwości i pieniądze, by robić to samemu.

Chętnie by o tym z nim porozmawiał, ale nie sądził, by to był dobry pomysł na poruszanie tego tematu na tak wczesnym etapie ich związku. Znali się już trochę, ale byli ze sobą zbyt krótko, by rozmawiać o dzieciach. To byłoby w złym guście.   

\- Chyba już na mnie czas – stwierdził spoglądając znowu na zegarek. Leo też popatrzył w tamtą stronę.

\- Jeszcze masz trochę czasu.

\- Nie jeśli chcę zjeść śniadanie.

\- No tak.

Obaj podnieśli się niechętnie z łóżka i przeszli do łazienki. Tym razem obyło się bez numerku pod prysznicem i po szybkim umyciu się zeszli na dół do kuchni.

\- Tym razem ja gotuję! – oznajmił głośno Gerard i od razu doskoczył do lodówki, grzebiąc w niej z ciekawością.

\- Wiesz, że muszę się trzymać diety? – przypomniał Leo, dołączając do niego.

\- Nic ci nie będzie, jak jednego dnia zjesz coś innego.

\- Tak, a potem gazety będą się rozpisywać, że znowu przytyłem i tracę formę – zaśmiał się, ale pozwolił mu działać. – Co w ogóle upichcisz?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, pewnie nic wykwintnego. To w końcu tylko śniadanie.

Na tylko śniadanie złożył się ostatecznie grzanki z pomidorami, oliwą i odrobiną szynki.

\- Mój dietetyk nie będzie zadowolony – stwierdził Leo, z uśmiechem zajadając się kolejnymi porcjami śniadania.

\- To tylko chleb, nic ci od niego nie będzie.

\- W sumie nie mam dziś treningu, więc nie muszę dostarczyć ciału dużo energii, ale jeśli będę tak ignorował mój zwyczajowy jadłospis, to całą dietę szlag trafi.

Gerard jęknął zirytowany i odpowiedział z pełnymi ustami:

\- Niech ci będzie, następnym razem ugotuję coś zgodnie z twoją dietą, pasuje?

Leo uśmiechnął się do niego i przytaknął.

\- Pasuje.

\- A teraz jedz zanim zjem to za ciebie – ostrzegł.

\- Tak jest, proszę pana.

Dokończyli śniadanie w ciszy, co nie trwało zbyt długo, bo czas naglił i kilka minut później Gerard musiał już jechać do pracy. Leo pożegnał go pocałunkiem i życzył miłego dnia, co siedziało mu w głowie przez całą drogę. To było trochę jak sen, bycie żegnanym podczas wychodzenia do pracy i posiadanie pewności, że zostanie przywitany także po powrocie z niej. Był wcześniej w kilku związkach, ale nigdy nie doszły one do fazy, w której mieszkał ze swoją dziewczyną lub chłopakiem razem. Z Leo też teoretycznie nie mieszkał, choć spędził u niego już trzy noce z rzędu. Było to jednak tak naturalne, że ani trochę nie czuł się, jakby szli z tym wszystkim za szybko. Pomimo ogromu tego miejsca, dom Messiego od razu stał się dla niego… cóż, domem. Takim prawdziwym, do którego zawsze może wrócić.

Gdy Barcelona była w drodze do Gijon, pojechał na moment do swojego mieszkania, by zabrać stamtąd część swoich rzeczy, by mieć się w co ubrać u Leo. Po przekroczeniu progu poczuł się dziwnie. To nadal był jego dom, ale czegoś w nim brakowało i wbrew pozorom nie potrafił tego brakującego elementu nazwać. Nie był to konkretnie sam Messi, bo przecież w jego rezydencji też go akurat wtedy nie było. A mimo to gdy tam wrócił, poczuł się lepiej. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że tak szybko przyzwyczai się do tego miejsca i to na tyle, że pragnął teraz przebywać tam jeszcze więcej, najlepiej cały czas i najlepiej z Leo.

Żałował, że Cecilii nie ma jeszcze w pracy. Ona mogłaby mu doradzić i pomóc wyjaśnić, czemu tak się czuł. Była mądrą i bystrą kobietą. Co prawda sama nie miał szczęścia w związkach i przez swoje poświęcenie dla pracy miała problem z utrzymaniem kogoś na dłużej, ale zawsze służyła dobrą radą w sprawach sercowych, nie tylko jemu, ale wszystkim swoim przyjaciołom i znajomym. Mógłby do niej zadzwonić, ale nie chciał jej przeszkadzać w wypoczynku. Pojechała do Niemiec na te trzy dni, żartując, że zamierza poderwać Matsa Hummelsa tak jak on poderwał Messiego. Gdy przypomniał jej, że facet jest żonaty, odpowiedziała tylko, że nie na długo.

Dzień ciągnął mu się strasznie, umilany jedynie przez okazjonalne wiadomości od Leo, który chyba postawił sobie za cel, by odrywać go od pracy tak często, jak tylko to było możliwe. Z początku tylko pisał, ale potem zaczął wysyłać swoje zdjęcia z głupimi podpisami. Wisienką na torcie było jedno wykonane podczas treningu. Gerard był pewny, że Suarez mu je zrobił, bo raczej wątpił, że poproszony o to został ochroniarz.

Leo miał w domu własną siłownię i akurat tego dnia korzystał z bieżni, biegając na niej bez koszulki, wyłącznie w samych spodenkach. Zdjęcie musiał zrobić już po jakimś czasie od rozpoczęcia ćwiczeń, bo ciało świeciło mu się od potu. Bardzo ładne ciało, trzeba dodać. Że też Luis dał się do tego namówić.

**Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawisz w pracy :)**

Tak brzmiała wiadomość do zdjęcia, które od razu wylądowało na tapecie telefonu. Tak, był tym typem faceta, który ustawiał zdjęcie swojego chłopaka jako tapetę. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, było zbyt idealne i zbyt przyjemne do oglądania, zwłaszcza podczas papierkowej roboty, którą wciąż musiał skończyć.  

_Jak nie skończę tego na czas, to zostaję dłużej w robocie._

Musiał powstrzymać Leo, nim ten narobi więcej szkód, toteż zrobił zdjęcie dokumentów, którymi właśnie się zajmował i przesłał mu je z takim właśnie podpisem. W odpowiedzi dostał tylko jedną omotkę.

**:(**

Wiadomości się skończyły, a on mógł w skupieniu dokończyć robotę. Tego dnia wszyscy uwijali się bardzo sprawnie, więc Gerard postanowił, że dziś skończą pracę wcześniej, bo już o piątej. Lubił uszczęśliwiać swoich pracowników w taki sposób, zawsze chciał być tylko dobrym szefem i miał nadzieję, że mu to wychodziło.

Był pewien, że w drodze do domu Messiego złamał ze dwa przepisy drogowe, ale trochę mu się spieszyło. Może zachowywał się absurdalnie, ale nikt mu nie obiecał, że będąc zakochanym będzie też racjonalny. Choć może powinien być trochę ostrożniejszy biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie był na drodze sam.

Leo musiał mieć jakiś szósty zmysł, bo znowu siedział przed drzwiami, gdy właśnie parkował samochód i nawet nie czekał aż z niego wyjdzie tylko od razu podszedł i pocałował go przez otwarte okno.

\- Wygodniej byłoby na zewnątrz – zauważył, nie robiąc jednak nic, by opuścić auto.

\- To by za długo trwało – odparł Leo. Jeszcze trochę i wpełzłby do środka. – Jesteś wcześniej.

\- Zadania na dzisiaj wypełnione – wyjaśnił, chwilę później odpowiadając na kolejny pocałunek. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że już przyjechałem?

Messi popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Gerard, nie wiem czy zapomniałeś, ale ochrona cię widziała. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że gdy brama jest otwierana, to w domu włącza się sygnał o tym informujący. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że Luis niedawno wyszedł, a z nikim innym nie byłem umówiony, to tylko ty mogłeś przyjechać.

Miał dziwne przeczucie, że gdyby spojrzał teraz w lusterko wsteczne, to zobaczyłby, jak jego policzki powoli się czerwienią. Jak mógł zapomnieć o ochronie?!

Leo widząc jego reakcję i moment, kiedy w jego głowie w końcu poruszyły się trybiki, roześmiał się głośno, odsuwając się od samochodu i dając mu tym samym możliwość wyjścia, z czego natychmiast skorzystał. Nie chciał być teraz w ciasnej, zamkniętej przestrzeni.

\- Mogło mi to umknąć – przyznał zawstydzony, przystępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Leo wciąż się śmiał, ale nie potrafił być o to na niego zły. Wprost przeciwnie, jego śmiech sprawił, że się uśmiechnął, choć najchętniej schowałby teraz głowę w piasek albo zapadł się pod ziemię. – Ej, wystarczy już.

Powoli Messi doszedł do siebie choć dalej podśmiewał się z niego pod nosem, prowadząc go jednocześnie w stronę domu.

\- Twoja mina była bezcenna – powiedział rozbawiony. Weszli do środka i od razu przeszli do salonu, rozsiadając się na kanapie. Leo włączył telewizor na przypadkowy kanał, a Gerard położył się, opierając głowę na jego kolanach.

\- Cieszę się, że dostarczyłem ci rozrywki. – Jego policzki wciąż były ciepłe, więc pewnie i rumieniec się na nich utrzymywał, ale przeszła mu już ochota na ukrywanie go, zwłaszcza gdy Leo dotknął jednego z czułością, jakby chciał się nim nacieszyć.

\- Nie wstydź się, każdy się może zapomnieć – powiedział i parsknął śmiechem.

\- Przypomnę ci to kiedyś – obiecał, już szykując zemstę za to śmianie się.

\- Z twoją pamięcią? Wątpię.

Gerard prychnął oburzony i odwrócił się w stronę telewizora. Próbował udawać obrażonego, ale nawet tego nie był w stanie robić, gdy Leo zaczął go głaskać po głowie i przeczesywać włosy. Mimowolnie przeciągnął się i zamruczał z zadowolenia jak kot, co wywołało u piłkarza kolejny śmiech, tym razem jednak pełen ciepła i rozczulenia.

\- A myślałem, że to ja lubię każdą formę dotyku – zażartował, nie zaprzestając swoich ruchów.

\- Cicho bądź i głaszcz – nakazał, czując się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej sennym.

Ku jego niezadowoleniu, Leo zabrał rękę, ale na szczęście tylko po to, by go pocałować długo i namiętnie. Przeszły go dreszcze, a serce wręcz podskoczyło z radości, napełniając całe jego ciało przyjemnym ciepłem. Gdy się oderwali od siebie, ich usta dzieliło zaledwie kilka milimetrów i wciąż mógł poczuć ich ruch, gdy Messi się odezwał:

\- Kocham cię.

Powiedział to takim tonem, że Gerard nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć w inny sposób niż znów go całując. Zabrakło mu głosu, ale nie mógł go zostawić bez odpowiedzi, a ta była najlepsza, jakiej mógł udzielić. Leo wydawał się podzielić jego zdanie, bo pociągnął go do góry, by usiadł i entuzjastycznie przytulił się do niego najbliżej jak to tylko fizycznie możliwe. Nie pozostał mu dłużny i oplótł go ramionami, po czym przewrócił się na plecy, tak że teraz Messi leżał na jego piersi. Przez cały ten czas ani na chwilę nie przestali się całować, zbyt pochłonięci dzieleniem się swoimi uczuciami w najlepszy możliwy sposób.

Żaden z nich nie wiedział, ile to trwało, ale skończyli wtuleni na kanapie, oglądając serial na Netflixie. Po jednym z odcinków, gdy poszli do kuchni po coś do jedzenia, nie odstępowali się ani na krok i praktycznie cały czas dochodziło pomiędzy nimi do kontaktu. Nigdy nie doświadczył takiej potrzeby w poprzednich związkach. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej wierzył, że Leo to ten jedyny.

\- Powinniśmy pójść na randkę – stwierdził nagle. Byli w związku, a to naturalna kolej rzeczy. Co prawda obawiał się, że ktoś ich zobaczy, gdy będą zachowywać się jak para, ale chciał doświadczyć randki z Leo. Takiej prawdziwej, nie tych spotkań, które odbywali wcześniej na początku znajomości.

\- Na randkę. – powtórzył Leo. – Ale kiedy?

\- Kiedy wrócisz z Niemiec. Będziesz miał wolne, nie?

\- Tak – przyznał, nadal trochę zaskoczony, ale powoli na jego twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech. – Gdzie chcesz iść?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, gdziekolwiek, byle z tobą.

\- Jesteś beznadziejnie romantyczny – stwierdził rozbawiony, całując go w policzek. – Okej, chodźmy na randkę. Możemy najpierw wpaść na yerbę, a potem porobić coś razem na mieście.

\- Poprawka, ty wpadniesz na yerbę, ja wpadnę po herbatę.

\- Okej, jak chcesz – zaśmiał się.

Zabrali z kuchni trochę przekąsek w tym takich, które nie kolidowały z dietą Leo i wrócili do oglądania. Gdyby nie to, że rano mieli razem wstać na trening, oglądaliby seriale przez całą noc.

Messi jak zwykle wstał wcześnie rano, ale był na tyle miły, że nie obudził Gerarda, który dospał jeszcze dwie godziny nim też wstał. Ledwo zdążył przetrzeć zaspane oczy, gdy na głowie wylądowały mu jakieś ubrania. Zaskoczony chwycił je i przyjrzał im się.

\- Po co mi to? – spytał patrząc na koszulkę treningowa i pasujące do nich spodnie.

\- Pomyślałem, że może będziesz chciał z nami potrenować – wyjaśnił Leo, dołączając do niego na łóżku. – Nie musisz, ale no wiesz, jakbyś chciał, to możesz. Lucho na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Pytałeś o to Lucho?

\- Nie, ale czemu miałby się nie zgodzić?

\- Może dlatego, że i tak nie dotrzymam wam kroku?

\- Nikt ci nie każe przepracować z nami całego treningu. Tylko rozgrzewkę. – Leo spojrzał na niego błagalnie. – Proszę. Chcę z tobą poćwiczyć.

\- Możemy to zrobić u ciebie w siłowni – zauważył.

\- Na treningu jest zabawniej – zachęcał go dalej niezrażony i zabrał mu ciuchy, pakując je do plecaka, który musiał stać przy łóżku. – Zabiorę je na wypadek gdybyś zmienił zdanie.

Gerard pokręcił głową z rozczuleniem, ale nie zaprotestował. Odrobina ruchu mu nie zaszkodzi.

Zjedli razem śniadanie i wyszli przed dom. Zdziwił się, gdy nie wsiedli do żadnego samochodu tylko zaczęli opuszczać teren posiadłości.

\- Będziemy tam szli na piechotę? – spytał poprawiając ramiączko plecaka. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że mogliby tak zrobić, Ciutat Esportivo było daleko.

\- Idziemy do Luisa, umówiłem się z nim, że pojedziemy razem – odparł Leo.

Przywitali się z ochroniarzami, gdy przechodzili przez bramę, a potem skierowali się prosto do domu Suareza. Gospodarza już na nich czekał, a wraz z nim jego żona, która od razu spojrzała w kierunku Gerarda. 

Leo przywitał się z Luisem, a potem z Sofią, całując ją w oba policzki. Gerard też najpierw przywitał się z Suarezem, który uściskał go przyjacielsko.

\- Jak leci? – spytał go, gdy już się od siebie odsunęli. – Gotowy na trening?

\- Jak nigdy – odparł podekscytowany. Nie było to już takie podniecające jak pierwszy raz, ale i tak się cieszył.

\- Damy ci wycisk – obiecał Luis i odwrócił się w stronę żony. – To jest Sofia. Skarbie, to jest Gerard, chłopak Leo.

\- Miło cię poznać – powiedziała Sofia i tak jak z Leo, tak i jemu wycałowała policzki. Musiał jej trochę pomóc pochylając się, bo sama nigdy by nie sięgnęła. 

\- Ciebie też – wyznał. Dziwnie, ale jednocześnie ciekawie było poznawać żonę piłkarza, którego na co dzień podziwiał, a który w dodatku stawał się powoli jego przyjacielem.

\- Trochę o tobie słyszałam od Luisa. Mam nadzieję że wkrótce będziemy mieli okazję lepiej się poznać.

\- Podwójna randka – zasugerował Suarez i zaśmiał się. – Co ty na to, Leo?

\- Tak, może kiedyś – zgodził się zawstydzony. Pewnie teraz żałował, że tyle o nim opowiadał swojemu przyjacielowi i jego żonie. – Jedziemy?

\- Tak, wsiadajcie. Chociaż wciąż jest wcześnie. Nie wiem czemu zawsze tak wcześnie się pojawiasz – poskarżył się Luis siadając za kółkiem.

\- Po prostu nie chcę się przebierać na ostatnią chwilę – wyjaśnił Leo. Usiadł z przodu obok przyjaciela podczas gdy Gerard zajął miejsce z tyłu.

\- Ale wiesz, że jest jeszcze godzina do treningu? – zauważył pochylając się w stronę obu piłkarzy. – Zanim dojedziemy wciąż będziesz miał dobre czterdzieści minut. Gdybyśmy wyjechali później…

\- Jedź – zwrócił się do Luisa. – A ty zapnij pasy.

Gerard uśmiechnął się zadowolony i posłusznie wykonał polecenie.

W końcu ruszyli, Leo i Suarez szybko znaleźli temat do rozmów, w który postanowił się nie wtrącać. Rozmawiali o zbliżającym się meczu, więc nie było to coś, co by go dotyczyło. To że piłkę nożną oglądał, nie znaczyło, że się na niej znał. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie wspomógłby ich swoimi sugestiami, bo żadnych nie miał. Zresztą i tak nie rozmawiali o strategii, ale o tym, jak nie mogą się doczekać wspólnej gry.

\- Hej, Gerard – odezwał się nagle Luis. – Jedziesz z nami do Gladbach?

\- Niestety nie – odparł. – Rzadko jeżdżę na mecze wyjazdowe w Hiszpanii, a co dopiero poza nią.

\- Ale na Copa byłeś – zauważył. – A to jednak dalej niż do Niemiec.

\- Nie mogłem przegapić meczów mojego ulubionego sportowca.

\- Ale ja prawie nie grałem na Copa – zdziwił się.

\- Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne. Nie jesteś nawet moim drugim ulubionym sportowcem.

\- Aww, to przykre – stwierdził zawiedziony.

Gerard przewrócił oczami.

\- Przeżyjesz. Tak czy inaczej, Copa nie mogłem przegapić i wszędzie jeździłem za Argentyną. Chciałem zobaczyć na żywo, jak podnoszą puchar, ale nie bardzo to wyszło. – Popatrzył ze smutkiem na Leo, który zamyślił się zaraz po tym, jak to powiedział. – Ale nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Nie wiem jak dla ciebie, ale dla mnie te zawody skończyły się jednak dobrze.

Te słowa wyrwały z transu Messiego, który odwrócił się w jego stronę z uśmiechem.

\- Fajnie byłoby wygrać puchar, ale spotkanie ciebie też nie było taką złą nagrodą.

\- Pff. Proszę cię, jestem najlepszą nagrodą jaką możesz dostać – stwierdził nieskromnie. – To znaczy, popatrz na mnie. Czy czegoś więcej ci potrzeba?

\- Mogę odpowiedzieć? – spytał Suarez.

\- Nie! – zabronił szybko. Już on dobrze wiedział, jak to się może skończyć.

Suarez wybuchł głośnym śmiechem, przez moment w ogóle nie patrząc na drogę.

Gdy dotarli do Ciutat Esportiva nikt inny jeszcze nie przyjechał, co nie było wielką niespodzianką. Luis narzekał, że nie będą mieli co robić dopóki pozostali nie przyjadą, ale Leo kazał mu się zamknąć i nie narzekać, bo było wiele rzeczy do roboty pod nieobecność reszty drużyny.

Podczas gdy Messi i Suarez poszli się przebrać, Gerard zdecydował się poczekać na nich na trybunach boiska treningowego. Dziwnie było poruszać się po ośrodku samemu, zwłaszcza że był tu tylko jeden raz. Minął po drodze kilka osób, które musiały go pamiętać, bo żadna nie zapytała się, co tu robi, a przecież nie miał tym razem przepustki, skoro przyjechał razem z Leo i Luisem.

Boisko już było przygotowane do treningu, obecni już byli trenerzy i reszta sztabu szkoleniowego. Gerard przyglądał im się podczas wchodzenia na trybuny. Usiadł po przeciwnej stronie od fotografów klubowych, którzy na szczęście nie robili mu zdjęć, choć go zauważyli, zresztą nie tylko oni.

Poszczególni ludzie na murawie odwracali wzrok w jego stronę i przyglądali mu się, jedni krócej, inni dłużej. Nawet Enrique spojrzał na niego, a potem powiedział coś do swojego asystenta. Bycie obserwowanym przez wszystkich nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych uczuć, ale nie chciał się chować i wracać do Leo. Nie był tchórzem. Został więc na miejscu i dalej znosił te wszystkie spojrzenia zastanawiając się, czy ci ludzie wiedzą o jego związku. Drużyna wiedziała, a ta nie należała do najcichszych, na pewno reszta sztabu wszystko słyszała. Martwiło go to trochę, bo to znaczyło, że któraś z tych osób mogłaby o wszystkim powiedzieć prasie.

Nie rozmawiali o tym, ale nie trzeba było geniusza by domyślić się, że gdyby świat dowiedział się o homoseksualizmie jednego z piłkarzy, to wybuchłaby niezła afera. Jedni byliby oburzeni lub obrzydzeni, zaczęłyby się docinki i oczernianie Leo. Po drugiej zaś stronie stanęliby obrońcy, starający się to wszystko ogarnąć. Nie byłby to najprzyjemniejsze obrazki, a Leo już na zawsze byłby kojarzony jako gej i przez wielu z tego powodu nienawidzony. Już miał sporo antyfanów, ale nie było potrzeby dorzucać kolejnych.

Bardziej jednak zmartwiłoby go to, co stałoby się z nim samym. Już teraz przez zdjęcia z Leo był rozpoznawalny dla fanów Barcy. Gdyby na światło dzienne wyszedł ich związek, prawdopodobnie byłoby jeszcze gorzej, a jednak cenił sobie swoją prywatność. Nie chciał być obserwowany przez całą dobę tylko dlatego, bo gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawił istniałaby szansa, że Messi też tam będzie. Nie oszukiwał się, nagły wzrost liczby obserwujących go na Instagramie ludzie czy próśb o dodanie do znajomych na Facebooku to nie był efekt jego własnej sławy. Miał własną firmę, ale nie był Billem Gatsem, był tylko blisko z Leo i to on najbardziej interesował fanów, a nie zwykły Katalończyk mieszkający w Barcelonie.

Wszyscy wreszcie przestali się skupiać na nim, gdy na murawie pojawił się Luis z Leo. Ten drugi śmiał się z czegoś, co zapewne powiedział wcześniej Suarez i choć sam żartu nie usłyszał, to i tak się uśmiechnął. Roześmiany Messi już tak na niego działał.

Obaj piłkarze szybko wyszukali go wzrokiem i pomachali mu, ale nie dołączyli do niego tylko zaczęli się pomału rozciągać i rozgrzewać w oczekiwaniu na resztę. Gerard parę razy usłyszał dźwięk robionego zdjęcia i nieco spanikowany spojrzał w stronę fotografów, ale ci byli skupieniu na gwiazdach drużyny, a nie na nim.

Wkrótce na boisku powoli zaczęło się pojawiać więcej członków zespołu. Iniesta i Puyol pojawili się razem, ten pierwszy przywitał się z Gerardem po drodze, ale Tarzan tylko rzucił na niego okiem. Masche, który pojawił się następny, o dziwo mu pomachał i nawet uśmiechnął się do niego. Leo nie kłamał mówiąc, że z nim porozmawiał, Javier ewidentnie trochę się do niego przekonał.

Sytuacja powtórzyła się wraz z przybyciem innych piłkarzy. Wszyscy go rozpoznawali i witali się z nim entuzjastycznie, ale jednak na odległość. Dopiero Sergi przerwał ten cykl i wskoczył na trybuny, by go wyściskać. To samo zrobił Marc, Denis i pozostali, którzy byli na meczu u Neymara. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nawiązał z nimi aż taką więź tamtego dnia, ale teraz wreszcie to czuł. Ich przywitanie znaczyło dla niego nawet więcej niż to z Iniestą czy z Ardą, których przecież uwielbiał. Miał wrażenie, że powoli zaczynał nawiązywać przyjaźń z tymi piłkarzami, choć nadal było dziwnie witać się z nimi, jakby już się przyjaźnili. Jeszcze przed Copa byli dla niego tylko idolami, gwiazdami, które z najbliższej odległości zobaczy jeśli będzie miał szczęście i złapie ich podczas wyjazdu z treningu. A teraz? Teraz rozmawiał z nimi, oglądał ich trening i zaprzyjaźniał się. Niesamowite było dla niego to, jak jedna znajomość z Leo zmieniła w jego życiu tyle spraw.

Ostatni na trening przyszli Ney i Rafa, nie spóźnieni, ale byli na styk. Gdy obaj Brazylijczycy go zobaczyli, od razu do niego podeszli.

\- Gerard, bracie! – zawołał Neymar i śmiejąc się wyściskał go mocno. – Leo nie mówił, że będziesz.

\- Widać chciał wam zrobić niespodziankę – wyjaśnił i w ostatniej chwili zaparł się nogami unikając upadku, gdy Rafinha nagle wskoczył mu na plecy. – Też cię miło widzieć, Rafa.

\- Dołączysz do nas? – zapytał młodszy z Brazucas, złażąc mu z pleców.

\- Żeby was rozproszyć? Nie, dziękuję – odmówił. Już gdy Leo i Luis poszli się przebierać zdecydował, że nie chce brać udziału w treningu. Może kiedy indziej, kiedy już oswoi się z tym, że ta drużyna stawała się dla niego rodziną bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. – Poza tym pamiętasz, jak wypadałem przeciwko wam w meczu? Na treningu wcale nie byłoby lepiej.

\- Padłbyś pewnie zaraz po rozgrzewce – zaśmiał się Neymar.

\- I nigdy nie wyszedłbyś z ronda – dodał Rafa.

Miał ochotę im jakoś odpowiedzieć, ale to co powiedzieli było prawdą, więc nawet nie miał się z czym kłócić, więc tylko przyznał im rację. Widział jak wygląda rondo w wykonaniu Barcy, a zdecydowanie nie chciał dostawać od zawodników kolejnych siatek.

\- Skończyliście już?! – zawołał nagle Lucho, przerywając im rozmowę. – Zostawcie Gerarda w spokoju i ruszać dupy do treningu!

\- Tak jest! – odparli jednocześnie i dołączyli do reszty.

Gerard wrócił na swoje miejsce i stamtąd obserwował, jak drużyna otacza Enrique i słucha wszystkiego co miał do powiedzenia. Gdy skończył, rozpoczęła się rozgrzewka. Ta po pewny czasie przeszła w rondo, a potem we właściwy trening. Od tego momentu na boisku nie było już nikogo z aparatem czy kamerą, prawdopodobnie tylko on posiadał teraz jedyne urządzenie do nagrywania. Gdyby go teraz użył, zapewne nikt by nie zauważył, a on nagrałby cenny fragment treningu zagrań i taktycznego ustawiania się. Za coś takiego wiele drużyn, z którymi musiałaby się zmierzyć Barca, dałoby się pokroić, żeby wiedzieć jak przeciw nim zagrać albo żeby zacząć stosować te same metody treningu co ona.

Przywilejem było tu być i oglądać – po raz drugi – coś, czego nie mogli obserwować dziennikarze czy fani. Taktyka Barcelony to nie była może najpilniej strzeżona tajemnica świata, ale wciąż tajemnica, którą znała tylko drużyna i cały sztab szkoleniowy. Będzie musiał podziękować Enrique za możliwość doświadczenia jej, bo wcale nie musiał tego robić.

Gdy trening dobiegł końca, drużyna powoli zaczęła wracać do szatni. Leo, Luis i Ney schodzili jako ostatni, więc Gerard do nich dołączył.

\- Jak ci się podobał trening? – spytał Suarez. – Lepszy niż za pierwszym razem?

\- Pierwszego razu nic nie przebije.

Gdy po raz pierwszy dane mu było obejrzeć trening pierwszego zespołu, czuł się jak najszczęśliwszy facet na ziemi. To było coś niesamowitego i nie do zapomnienia. Drugi też był fajny, ale mimo wszystko, to już było.

\- Pierwszy raz jest zawsze najlepszy – zaśmiał się Ney głupkowato i pchnął go w stronę Leo.

\- Ile ty masz lat? – spytał Messi, korzystając z tego, że Gerard był teraz przy nim. Objął go w pasie ramieniem i szli teraz blisko siebie.

\- Mentalnie pięć – odparł Brazylijczyk i wszedł do szatni.

\- Idź się wykąp – polecił swojemu chłopakowi Gerard, gdy zatrzymali się przed uchylonymi drzwiami. Luis zniknął za nimi chwilę wcześniej. – Poczekam na was przy samochodzie.

\- Okej – zgodził się Leo i pocałował go jakby żegnali się na kilka godzin. – Pięć minut.

\- Już odliczam – zapewnił i postukał w zegarek na nadgarstku.

Po zobaczeniu w oczach Messiego zniecierpliwienia był pewien, że to właśnie on i Luis – popędzany przez tego pierwszego - jako pierwsi wyjdą z budynku pomimo dotarcia do szatni jako ostatni, ale gdy czekał przy samochodzie, smsując z jednym ze swoich pracowników, który przejął na jeden dzień dowodzenia w firmie, zobaczył że pierwszy wyszedł Puyol. Piłkarz rozejrzał się po parkingu, a gdy jego wzrok padł na niego, od razu podszedł bliżej, co było dla Gerarda dość zaskakujące i niespodziewane.   

\- Masz chwilkę? – zapytał Puyi wskazując na telefon.

\- Jasne. – Schował smartfona do kieszeni spodni, nie do końca wiedząc czego oczekiwać. Racjonalna część jego umysłu wiedziała, że Puyol mu krzywdy nie zrobi, ale ta druga, mniej racjonalna zaczęła się obawiać, że zaraza dostanie w szczękę. Nie wiedział dokładnie za co, ale istniała taka możliwość. Zaraz po uderzeniu i tak by oddał, ale wolał jednak się nie bić.

\- Zaraz jest przerwa reprezentacyjna – zaczął Carles. Był spokojny, z oczu mu dobrze patrzyło, ale Gerard i tak miał się na baczności. Cokolwiek obrońca chciał powiedzieć, na pewno chodziło o Leo.

\- Wiem. – Trudno było o tym nie wiedzieć, gdy jest się fanem piłki nożnej. – Leo pojedzie.

\- Ja nie. Czasy, gdy byłem przydatny dla reprezentacji już minęły.

Gerard uśmiechnął się smutno. Pamiętał dzień, kiedy Puyi ogłosił koniec kariery reprezentacyjnej trzy lata temu. Obawiał się wtedy, że w ogóle przejdzie na emeryturę piłkarską, ale na szczęście został w Barcy i grał w niej do dzisiaj. Nie pełnił już w niej takiej roli co kiedyś, wiek mu na to nie pozwalał, ale był dobrym liderem, który nawet z ławki potrafił podnieść morale całej drużyny. Rzadko kiedy zaczynał mecz na boisku, głównie wchodził jako rezerwowy w końcówce i już wielokrotnie ratował skórę swoim kolegom.

\- To też wiem – zauważył. – Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

\- Pomyślałem, że skoro Leo nie będzie, żeby zajmować twoją uwagę, a ja zostaję w Barcelonie, to może moglibyśmy się gdzieś wybrać.

\- Wybrać? – powtórzył zaskoczony. – W sensie ty i ja?

Puyol przytaknął.

\- Nie będę kłamał, martwi mnie twój związek z Leo, dlatego chcę cię lepiej poznać i przekonać się, czy moje obawy są bezpodstawne.

\- Będziesz zgrywał surowego ojca?

\- Mniej więcej. – Carles uśmiechnął się, co nieco uspokoiło Gerarda. – A więc? Co ty na to?

\- Żartujesz? Wchodzę w to! – zgodził się entuzjastycznie.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć. Grasz w tenisa?

\- Trochę.

\- Więc zagramy w tenisa – zdecydował Puyi. – Zdzwonimy się jeszcze.

\- Jasne. – Był tak podekscytowany, że praktycznie skakał w miejscu.

Puyol pożegnał się z nim i odszedł do swojego samochodu w tym samym momencie, w którym z ośrodka wyszedł Leo z Luisem. Obaj popatrzyli na swojego kapitana zdziwieni.

\- Czego chciał Puyi? – zmartwił się Messi.

\- Nic takiego, umówiliśmy się tylko na tenisa – wyjaśnił i wsiadł do samochodu, który Luis właśnie otworzył.

\- Tenisa?

\- Tak. Chce mnie lepiej poznać.

\- Pewnie rozmawiał z Masche – stwierdził Leo w zamyśleniu. – Ale to dobrze, chcę żeby się do ciebie przekonali tak jak pozostali. Nie będą tego żałować.

\- Ja żałuję – stwierdził Luis.

\- Zaraz naprawdę pożałujesz – odparł Gerard i klepnął śmiejącego się Suareza w tył głowy.

\- Twój chłopak mi grozi – poskarżył się Messiemu.

\- Zasłużyłeś.

\- Wszyscy przeciwko mnie – westchnął Luis i ruszył.

Przy bramie jak zwykle stali fani robiący zdjęcia swoim idolom. Gerard skulił się nieco na tylnym siedzeniu, tak by nie było go widać. Wrócił do normalnej pozycji dopiero gdy zostawili grupkę fanów w tyle.

Na nic się to zdało, bo okazało się, że klubowi fotografowie jednak zrobili mu zdjęcia, gdy witał się z Neymarem i Rafinhą. Nawet nie zauważył tego momentu. Fotografie oczywiście pojawiły się na oficjalnej stronie, a w przeciągu kilku minut także w innych zakątkach Internetu. Nie zabrakło też wzmianki w gazecie następnego dnia. Mundo zastanawiało się, kim dokładnie jest Gerard Pique i czemu jest tak blisko z drużyną.

Starał się nie panikować z tego powodu i myśli o tej sprawie odłożyć na bok, ale nie było to łatwe. Nie lubił nie móc kontrolować tego, czy jest w świetle reflektorów czy nie. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy ci co zrobili mu zdjęcia mieli do tego prawo. Będzie musiał poprosić Leo, by zabronił im robienia tych zdjęć, bo nie chciał lądować w gazetach, nawet jeśli jego rodzice uważali, że to może pomóc jego firmie.

Na całe szczęście mecz odciągnął jego uwagę od zdjęć, a nawet pozwolił o nich zapomnieć. Z wypiekami na twarzy oglądał w telewizji mecz z Borussią, choć dopóki Puyol nie strzelił zwycięskiej bramki, to najadł się niezłego stracha. Na szczęście drużyna wygrała i odskoczyła City, stając się samodzielnym liderem grupy. Nie mogło być lepiej.

Leo wrócił do domu w środku nocy, co zauważył dopiero, gdy poczuł jak ktoś kładzie się obok niego na łóżku. Uśmiechnął się i bez otwierania oczu odwrócił się w stronę swojego chłopaka, obejmując go ramieniem. Nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem w tamtej chwili, bo obaj wkrótce zasnęli.

Gerard musiał rano iść do pracy, ale przed wyjściem obiecał, że gdy tylko wróci, to pójdą wreszcie na swoją pierwszą randkę. Obaj nie mogli się już doczekać. Chociaż znali się już trochę, perspektywa oficjalnej randki ich ekscytowała.

Cecili wróciła już z Niemiec i zdążyła mu naopowiadać jakim wspaniałym stadionem jest Alianz Arena, a całe miasto jest po prostu piękne. Niestety nie udało jej się spotkać żadnego piłkarza, nad czym strasznie ubolewała.

\- To trochę nie fair – stwierdziła, gdy siedziała razem z nim w biurze. Kończył właśnie pisanie maila i miał zaraz wracać do Leo. – Oglądam i jeżdżę na mecze równie często co ty, a żadnego piłkarza jeszcze nie spotkałam. Nawet przed Ciutat Esportiva. A ty jedziesz sobie do obcego kraju, na inny kontynent i co robisz? Spotykasz Messiego. Ja nawet drugorzędnego piłkarza z drugiej Bundesligi nie spotkałam.

\- Yhym – odparł mruknięciem,  zbyt skupiony na pisaniu wiadomości i planowaniu randki. Myślał o niej przez cały dzień, chciał już ją zacząć, bo był pewien, że będzie wyjątkowa.

Cecili popatrzyła na niego ciekawsko.

\- Na pewno nie usłyszałeś, co właśnie powiedziałem – stwierdziła, ale nie była za to zła. – Coś ty w ogóle taki uśmiechnięty dzisiaj?

\- Mam randkę – wyjaśnił. Skończył pisanie, teraz musiał się tylko upewnić, że nie palnął jakiegoś głupiego błędu.

\- Z kim? – spytała zdziwiona.

Chociaż bardzo tego nie chciał, to i tak się zarumienił, gdy odpowiedział:

\- Z Leo.

\- No dajże spokój! – zawołała z oburzeniem. – Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz?

\- Nie – odparł i wysłał maila. Zadowolony z tego, że zrobił wszystko co miał zrobić wstał od biurka i zaczął się szykować do wyjścia.

\- Kiedy się zeszliście? – Oburzenie Cecilii minęło, teraz była w szoku. – Od kiedy w ogóle byłeś nim zainteresowany?

\- Od początku. Chyba. – Przeszedł obok przyjaciółki i otworzył drzwi biura. – Powiem ci o wszystkim jutro, teraz się spieszę.

\- Co? Nie możesz mnie zostawiać z taką informacją do jutra. Wracaj tu!

\- Nie da rady. Na razie, pa!

Zwykle wychodząc z budynku korzystał z windy, ale tym razem zbiegł po schodach na sam dół, po drodze żegnając się z pracownikami oraz ochroną. Wsiadł do samochodu i w rekordowym tempie pokonał odległość dzielącą do od domu Leo w Castelldefels. Jak zwykle gospodarz już na niego czekał i wyglądał przystojnie jak zawsze. Już dawno jego włosy przestały być idealnie białe, ale wyglądały dzięki temu jeszcze lepiej.

\- Hej – przywitał się z nim i pocałował go.

\- Hej – odparł Leo. – Gotowy?

\- Jak nigdy.

\- Gdzie w ogóle jedziemy?

\- Zobaczysz.

Miał już wszystko zaplanowane, ale nie chciał nic zdradzać, żeby randka była lepsza.

\- Okej, niech będzie po twojemu – zgodził się z uśmiechem. – Czyim wozem jedziemy?

\- Może twoim? – zaproponował wyjmując jeszcze z samochodu przygotowaną wcześniej torbę. – Ja chyba i tak zapomniałem zatankować.

\- Czy to znaczy, że jedziemy gdzieś daleko? – spytał idąc w stronę garażu.

\- Trochę. Nie pytaj mnie więcej, bo i tak ci nie powiem.

\- Warto było spróbować.

Weszli do garażu, który był większy niż niejeden dom. Stało w nim kilka aut, w tym audi, którym Leo najczęściej się poruszał i do którego się zbliżyli.   

\- Leo? – odezwał się nim Messi zdążył otworzyć drzwi.

\- Hmm?

\- Możemy wziąć sportowe auto? – zapytał z nadzieją. Liczył na to odkąd wymyślił gdzie odbędzie się randka. Już wcześniej widział samochody Leo, gdy ten oprowadzał go domu i od samego początku chciał się jednym, a najlepiej wszystkimi, przejechać.  – Nigdy żadnym nie jeździłem.

Leo wyglądał na nieprzekonanego i ze strachem spoglądał na swoją kolekcję.

\- Chyba tak – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili i zamienił kluczyki na inne.

\- Mogę prowadzić? – spytał znów. Co to za frajda jechać sportowym autem, gdy nie można było prowadzić? – Wiem, że dla niektórych samochód to świętość, ale bardzo chcę. Proszę.

Starał się o jak najlepsze słodkie oczka, na jakie było go stać. Był w nich mistrzem, nigdy jednak nie stosował ich na swoim chłopaku. Wiedział jednak, że jego plan działa, bo Messi uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem i wskazał ręką na wszystkie samochody. 

\- Okej. Jakim chcesz się przejechać?

\- Maserati  -odparł bez zawahania. To auto wpadło mu w oko przy pierwszej wizycie w garażu. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy poczuje moc jego silnika.

Leo podał mu odpowiednie kluczyki i zajął miejsce dla pasażera, obserwując z rozbawieniem Gerarda, który najpierw musiał przejechać dłonią po gładkim dachu samochodu, jakby był jakimś pięknym zwierzęciem. Zwierzęciem może nie było, ale na pewno miało bestię pod maską.

W końcu dołączył do Messiego w środku, uprzednio rzucając swoją torbę na tylne siedzenie, ale także tam najpierw musiał się nacieszyć nowym doświadczeniem. Uważnie przyjrzał się wszystkiemu, każdemu wskaźnikowi czy guzikowi, pogładził chłodną skórę, którą były obite siedzenia i wyczuł kierownicę w dłoniach.

\- Zostawić was może samych? – zapytał Leo.

\- Zamknij się, to ważna chwila. – Ręce mu się trzęsły z ekscytacji, zaczynał wątpić w to czy jest w stanie prowadzić.

\- Nic nie mówię.

Gdyby nie to, że czekała ich randka i chodziło o to, by bawili się obaj, to zostałby w tym samochodzie na cały dzień, po prostu w nim siedząc. Wątpił jednak, że Leo by to bawiło dlatego włożył wreszcie kluczyk, przekręcił i silnik uruchomił się. Gerard aż puścił kierownicę, którą trzymał jedną ręką.

\- Wow – wysapał, czując wibracje auta. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zaraz się tym przejadę.

\- To uwierz, bo to się dzieje naprawdę.

Spojrzał z szerokim uśmiechem na Leo i przytulił go niespodziewanie.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał mu do ucha.

\- Drobnostka – zapewnił, klepiąc go po plecach. – To co? Jedziemy? Randka nam przepadnie.

\- Jasne, jasne.

Drzwi garażu zaczęły się otwierać, a on w tym czasie ustawił pod siebie fotel i lusterko. Gdy skończył, ostrożnie nacisnął pedał gazu, chcąc na początek wyczuć samochód, żeby nim nie potrzebnie nie szarpać. Na szczęście Maserati prowadził się lekko i gładko, i już po chwili opuścili teren posiadłości i wyjechali na miasto.

\- Na początek wpadniemy z wizytą do twojej ulubionej kawiarni tak jak chciałeś – powiedział do Leo. 

\- Okej – zgodził się. – A potem?

\- Mówiłem już, nic ci nie powiem.

\- Warto było spróbować – powtórzył z uśmiechem.

Gerard odwzajemnił go, choć ani na chwilę nie odwrócił wzroku od drogi. Jazda po mieście nie była zbyt ekscytująca ze swoimi nudnymi ograniczeniami prędkości, ale i tak czuł się wspaniale mogąc prowadzić takie auto jak to. Nawet nie wykorzystując pełni jego możliwości czuł moc, która drzemie w silniku. Chciał już ją wykorzystać całą.

Dojechali na miejsce i zaparkowali samochód. Gerard nie mógł się napatrzeć na to, jak lakier błyszczy w słońcu. Gdyby tylko miał więcej pieniędzy, kupiłby sobie takie auto bez zawahania. Było po prostu piękne.

\- Ej, Romeo – odezwał się Leo. Ewidentnie bawiły go jego reakcje na samochód. – Wchodzisz?

\- Tak – odparł, niechętnie odwracając wzrok od samochodu.

Messi otworzył mu drzwi i wpuścił pierwszego. Przy barze stał akurat właściciel, który uśmiechnął się na ich widok.

\- Jest i mój ulubiony klient, który chciał wypożyczyć nasz kubek – zaśmiał się.

Gerard zarumienił się, zwłaszcza gdy Leo na niego popatrzył.

\- Chciałeś wypożyczyć kubek? – zapytał zdziwiony. – Po co?

\- Bez powodu – mruknął pod nosem. Byli tu już kilka razy od czasu obiadu u rodziców, czemu dopiero teraz facet o tym wspomniał?

\- Zapewne po to, by zaserwować ci mate – odpowiedział za niego Jose.

\- Tę matę, którą piłem u twoich rodziców? – Przytaknął niechętnie w odpowiedzi. – Oh, to urocze. Nie musiałeś.

\- I tak mi nie wypożyczyli, musiałem kupić nowy – wyjaśnił, patrząc z urazą na właściciela.

\- Tak czułem, że pachniał nowością – zaśmiał się Leo i dotknął jego ramienia. Zapewne wolałby teraz zrobić coś zgoła innego, ale publicznie nie było mowy o pocałunku. – Naprawdę nie musiałeś tego robić.

\- Chciałem. – Nie czuł się już tak zawstydzony i odważył się nawet spojrzeć swojemu chłopakowi w oczy. Były pełne miłości, od której dostał motylów w brzuchu.

\- To urocze – stwierdził Leo z rozczuleniem.

\- Dzisiaj też chcesz coś wypożyczyć? – spytał Jose.

\- Nie, ale poproszę mate na wynos – powiedział i wyciągnął z torby kubek na yerbę kupiony wtedy w dniu obiadu. Postawił go na ladzie mając nadzieję, że tym razem nie usłyszy odmowy.

\- Jedna mate – potwierdził mężczyzna i zabrał kubek. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Kawa.

Właściciel przytaknął i zabrał się za realizowanie zamówienia. Gerard starał się skupić na czymkolwiek w kawiarni, ale mimowolnie jego wzrok powracał do Leo, który nie spuszczał go z oczu.

\- Co? – zapytał w końcu. Powinien się już przyzwyczaić do tych spojrzeń, ale ciągle działały na niego tak samo.

\- Nic – odparł z uśmiechem. – Kocham cię.

Rozejrzał się nerwowo w obawie, że ktoś usłyszał Messiego, ale poza dwoma osobami po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, nikogo w kawiarni nie było.

\- Nie mów tego publicznie, bo ktoś usłyszy – przypomniał mu.

\- Powiedziałem to cicho. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Rozumiał go. Po takim czasie spędzonym w domu, z dala od wścibskich spojrzeń, trudno było teraz pokazywać się na mieście nie mogąc dotknąć Leo tak jak robił to za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Nie mógł go nawet złapać za rękę, a bardzo tego chciał.

\- Jedna mate i jedna kawa. – Właściciel postawił przed nimi napoje, a Gerard szybko za nie zapłacił kartą. – Miłego dnia.

\- Nawzajem – odparł Leo i wrócili do auta.  

\- Zaraz wszystko wypijesz – zauważył, gdy znowu jechali, tym razem do właściwego celu randki.

Leo spojrzał na niego kątem oka i nie przejęty niczym pił dalej swoją mate.

Przejechali znowu przez Castelldefelas i opuścili miasto. W końcu zniknęły irytujące ograniczenia prędkości i Gerard docisnął pedał gazu, przyspieszając. Messi prawie zakrztusił się yerbą, gdy szarpnęło autem.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – zapytał spanikowany.

\- To sportowe auto. Zbrodnią byłoby się nim wlec – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem i wyminął samochód, który był przed nimi.

\- Gerard, zwolnij – poprosił Leo, łapiąc się drzwi.

\- Spokojnie, panuję nad wszystkim.

\- Na razie.

\- Zrelaksuj się. – Auto pędziło prawie siedemdziesiąt na godzinę, to wciąż nie była maksymalna prędkość, ale nie mógł przesadzać. Mimo wszystko nie jechali po prostej drodze.

\- Zrelaksuj? Chcesz nas zabić.

\- Ciesz się jazdą – polecił mu. – Co? Nigdy nie jechałeś tak szybko?

Leo pokręcił głową.

\- Masz sportowe auta i nie jeździsz nimi szybko?

\- Nie opuszczam zbyt często terenu zabudowanego – odparł. Dalej był cały spięty i szeroko otwartymi ze strachu oczami patrzył przez przednią szybę.

\- Nie wiesz nawet ile tracisz, to jest zajebiste! – zawołał ze śmiechem. Nawet taka prędkość była cudowna, w końcu czuł co potrafi silnik. Miał ochotę wystawić głowę przez okno i poczuć pęd powietrza.

\- Na pewno. – Messi nie brzmiał na przekonanego, ale gdy zerknął na niego, zobaczył że powoli się rozluźnia, a usta układają się w uśmiech. W końcu nawet puścił drzwi, ale zamienił je na jego ramie, które ścisnął mocno.

\- I jak? Lepiej? – spytał.

\- Trochę.

\- Wyluzuj i podziwiaj widoki – poradził włączając radio. Było co podziwiać, jechali zaraz przy morzu.

Leo zrobił tak jak powiedział i minuta po minucie był coraz bardziej zrelaksowany, aż po wcześniejszym strachu nie było ani śladu. Gerard uśmiechnął się do niego i przez resztę jazdy czuł już na sobie jego wzrok. Nie chciał odrywać oczu od drogi, więc nie wiedział, jakie to spojrzenie, ale miał wrażenie, że to samo co w kawiarni.

Mógłby tak jechać już zawsze, przejechać wzdłuż i wszerz całą Europę. Tak długo jak miał przy sobie Leo, długość trasy nie miała znaczenia.

Zatrzymał samochód kawałek poza miastem, zjechał z drogi i zaparkował w cieniu pod drzewem po czym obaj wysiedli z auta. Messi zaśmiał się nerwowo, gdy postawił nogi na ziemi.

\- Jak z galarety – stwierdził. Musiał chwilę pochodzić, by kończyny wróciły do normy.

\- Fajnie było, co?

\- Fajnie – zgodził się. – Ale niebezpiecznie.

\- Odrobina adrenaliny jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła. – Wyjął z tylnego siedzenia torbę, gdzie miał coś do zjedzenia. Chciał tu spędzić cały dzień, a nie zamierzał przymierać głodem.

\- Mogłeś mnie ostrzec, nie byłem na to przygotowany mentalnie. – Leo rozejrzał się po okolicy. Po drodze, którą przyjechali, przejeżdżały auta, a przed sobą mieli kilka drzew. Słychać jednak było szum morza. – Co tu właściwie robimy?

\- Piknik! – odpowiedział entuzjastycznie Gerard. Uprzednio zamykając samochód, złapał swojego chłopaka pod rękę i razem zaczęli iść w stronę urwiska, aż ich oczom nie ukazała się woda ciągnąca się aż po horyzont.

\- Wow – wyszeptał ze zdumieniem Messi. – Piękny widok.

\- Prawda? – Podeszli bliżej klifu i spojrzeli w dół. Gdyby spadli, zginęliby na miejscu, bo mieli pod sobą tylko ziemię. Morze było kawałek dalej, ale nawet ono nie zamortyzowałoby upadku. – Miałem nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

\- Mam widok na morze u siebie, ale nie taki.

\- Selfie? – zaproponował, wyjmując telefon.

\- Selfie – zgodził się.

\- Nawet nie potrzebujemy kija, moje ręce wystarczą – zaśmiał się, gdy ustawili się do zdjęcia. Nie zamierzał go nigdzie publikować, chciał je zachować tylko dla siebie.

Jego żart rozbawił Leo i to był idealny moment, by zrobić zdjęcie. Obaj je sprawdzili i zaakceptowali jako udane. Powtórka nie była konieczna.

Tak jak zaplanował Gerard, spędzili poza miastem cały dzień, nie rozmawiając o niczym ważnym, raczej o głupotach i mało istotnych sprawach. Czasami po prostu siedzieli w ciszy i patrzyli na morze. Korzystali też z tego, że są sami i całowali się ile tylko chcieli. Poszliby nawet na całość, ale żaden z nich nie zabrał lubkrykantu, a poza tym nie chcieli wracać do domu przepoceni. Pozostali więc przy pocałunkach i obejmowaniu się.

Słońce zaczynało już zachodzić, gdy postanowili wracać. Leo namówił go na jeszcze jedno zdjęcie, tym razem takie, które miało trafić do Internetu. Nie podobało mu się to, ale nic nie powiedział tylko pozwolił sobie zrobić fotkę, gdy siedzieli już w samochodzie.

**„Odpoczynek po trudnym meczu udany. Dzięki @gerardpique za wycieczkę!”**

Gdy zdjęcie było już umieszczone na Instagramie i Facebooku, ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Gerard znowu pędził, ale tym razem obaj cieszyli się prędkością, śpiewając przy tym piosenki z radia.

Po przyjechaniu do domu od razu wskoczyli pod prysznic i położyli się do łóżka. Leo jak zwykle objął go od tyłu, to była jego ulubiona pozycja i nawet w nocy rzadko kiedy ją zmieniał.

\- To była świetna randka – wyszeptał zmęczony. – Dziękuję, że mnie na nią zabrałeś.

\- Myślałem z początku nad czymś tradycyjnym, ale z twoją sławą byłoby ciężko.

\- Mam własną restaurację, nie byłoby ciężko. – Leo ziewnął nim kontynuował. – Ale cieszę się, że nie poszedłeś na łatwiznę i nie wybrałeś najpopularniejszej randki. Piknik co prawda znajduje się zaraz za kinem, ale i tak brawa za pomysł.

Gerard zaśmiał się cicho i złapał Messiego za rękę, którą ten przerzucił mu przez biodro.

\- Następnym razem lepiej się postaram – obiecał i przysunął jego dłoń do ust, muskając go nimi po palcach.

\- Następnym razem ja cię gdzieś zabieram.

\- Okej – zgodził się. – Dobranoc, Leo.

\- Dobranoc, Geri – odparł i znów ziewnął.

Zasnęli chwilę później, nie przestając się uśmiechać.


	12. Camp Nou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cieszcie się i radujcie fluffem, bo angst już podnosi swój ohydny łeb i zbliża się wielkimi krokami.

Rozstanie przed przerwą reprezentacyjną nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych i to z dwóch powodów.

Pierwszy, bardziej oczywisty to taki, że nie będą się widzieć przez prawie dwa tygodnie. Obaj nie cieszyli się z tej sytuacji, ale nic nie mogli z tym zrobić. Choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo chciał, Gerard nie mógł pojechać za Leo i reprezentacją Argentyny. Byłoby to nieprofesjonalne, a poza tym miał pracę, której nie mógł znowu porzucić.

Drugi powód był raczej niespodziewany. Ostatni mecz przed przerwą Barcelona grała z Celtą. Miało być prosto i przyjemnie, a wyszła tragedia, która przybiła całą drużynę. Gdyby nie Puyol, który omal nie doprowadził do remontady, to piłkarze spaliliby się ze wstydu za ten wynik. Niestety nawet Tarzan nie mógł uratować sytuacji, gdy Marc popełnił błąd w wybijaniu piłki. Gdyby nie ta stracona bramka, może by zremisowali albo nawet wygrali.

Ale to już nie miało znaczenia, mleko się rozlało, należało iść dalej ze swoim życiem, a to oznaczało wyjazdy z reprezentacją.

Leo zdecydował się wrócić do Barcelony zanim wyjedzie, tak więc dopiero z rana dnia następnego zbierał się na podróż. Gerard obserwował jak się pakuje. Obaj milczeli, nie byli za bardzo w nastroju do rozmów, przegrana dotknęła ich w równym stopniu, Messiego może nawet bardziej, bo był wtedy na boisku i kompletnie mu nie szło, nie mógł więc pomóc drużynie tak jak zawsze. Pewnie obwiniał się o tę porażkę. Do czego to doszło, żeby obrońca musiał strzelać za ofensywnych zawodników.

\- Jestem gotowy – oznajmił po spakowaniu swoich rzeczy do walizki. – Możemy jechać.

Przytaknął w odpowiedzi i razem poszli do garażu po samochód. Leo zdecydował, że Gerard zawiezie go na lotnisko, a gdy przerwa się skończy, to i także stamtąd go odbierze. Powiedział też, że przez te dwa tygodnie może mieszkać u niego jeśli będzie mu tam wygodniej niż we własnym mieszkaniu. Jeszcze nie wiedział, czy przyjmie tę propozycję, dziwnie by się tam czuł sam tak długo. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że praktycznie codziennie wpadałby na ekipę sprzątającą. Ta jak dotąd nie sprawiała problemów, płacono im w końcu za sprzątanie, a nie obserwowanie mieszkańców domu, ale Gerard nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ilekroć natrafiał na nich, gdy spędzał razem z Leo czas w domu, to przyglądali mu się z ciekawością.

Nigdy nie okazywali sobie czułości w obecności ochrony czy ekipy, ale niemożliwym było, że nikt nic nie podejrzewał, nawet jeśli ci drudzy nie mieli przyjemności zmieniać i wrzucać do prania pościeli, której często zdarzało się ucierpieć po seksualnych ekscesach(Leo sam prał). Miał tylko nadzieję, że cokolwiek ci ludzie wiedzą, to nic nie powiedzą, dla dobra Leo i jego samego. Ujawnienie ich związku byłoby przykre w skutkach, zbyt dużych, by kiedykolwiek to zrobić. Messi na pewno by się z nim zgodził, gdyby poruszyli ten temat w rozmowie, czego wciąż nie zrobili. Czekał na odpowiedni moment, ale żaden się nie pojawiał.

Żadna strata, nie było pośpiechu.

Zajechali na lotnisko El Prat na półtorej godziny przed odlotem. Gerard chętnie poczekałby ze swoim chłopakiem w środku, ale obaj stwierdzili, że będzie tam za dużo ludzi, więc ograniczyli się tylko do podwózki.

Leo zwlekał z wyjściem z samochodu i tylko sięgnął po plecak leżący na tylnym siedzeniu. Wciąż był przybity porażką i było to widać po jego oczach, które nie błyszczały jak zwykle. Gdyby teraz znieruchomiał, można by go było uznać za martwego, bo takie właśnie były jego oczy. Zawsze ciężko przeżywał przegrane, ale teraz miał dwa tygodnie na odstresowanie się i zapomnienie o meczu z Celtą. Wciąż musiał poprowadzić Argentynę na mistrzostwa świata, żeby w końcu zdobyć upragnione trofeum. Jeśli i tym razem też miał dostać od niego medal, to tylko złoty.

To mu przypomniało o krążku, który miał w wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. Przed przyjazdem do Leo zabrał go ze sobą i planował oddać, ale widząc jak bardzo piłkarz jest podłamany, postanowił z tym poczekać. Z tym medalem nie miał najmilszych wspomnień, a nie potrzebował teraz, żeby go dobijać. 

\- Pierwszy raz nie chcę jechać na zgrupowanie – odezwał się w końcu Leo.

\- To przez porażkę? – spytał i chwycił go za dłoń.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał, odwracając się w jego stronę. – Nie wiem czy to przez porażkę, czy przez ciebie.

\- Przeze mnie? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie chcę cię zostawiać.

Gerard uśmiechnął się, gładząc kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni.  

\- Poradzę sobie sam, jestem już dorosły.

\- Nie o to chodzi…

\- Wiem – przerwał mu, nim mógł dokończyć. – Też będę tęsknić.

Leo westchnął i przysunął się bliżej, tak żeby móc go objąć. Gerard cieszył się w tym momencie, że szyby są przyciemniane.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś mógł pojechać ze mną – wyszeptał mu w ramię, w które się wtulił. – Poznałbyś Kuna i resztę chłopaków.

\- Też bym chętnie pojechał, ale nie chcę cię rozpraszać. No i mam firmę do prowadzenia.

\- Czasami nienawidzę twojej pracy.

\- Ja twojej też – zaśmiał się. – Te treningi i wyjazdy do innych miast lub krajów. Ja przynajmniej ciągle jestem w jednym miejscu.

\- Prawda. – Siedzieli tak przytuleni chwilę, dopóki Leo się nie odsunął. Nie wyglądał ani trochę lepiej, ale nie sądził, by cokolwiek mogło mu teraz pomóc w poprawie humoru. – Będę dzwonił.

\- No ja myślę, oczekuję co najmniej trzech telefonów dziennie, dziesięciu smsów i płomiennych listów miłosnych wysyłanych tradycyjną pocztą.

Serce zabiło mu mocniej, gdy Leo uśmiechnął. Nie był to wielki uśmiech, kąciki ust ledwo co mu się uniosły do góry, ale to wystarczyło, by blask wrócił mu do oczu. Tak jak tamtej nocy w USA po przegranym finale, tak i teraz udało mu się rozśmieszyć go w momencie, kiedy nie było mu wcale do śmiechu. Zaczynał wierzyć, że ma jakiś specjalny talent.

\- Wyślę ci list – obiecał.

\- Napisany na ładnym, perfumowanym papierze?

\- Jak najbardziej.

Gerard pochylił się w jego stronę i dał mu szybkiego buziaka w usta.

\- No to czekam.

Uśmiech Messiego powiększył się i nim Gerard zdążył się odsunąć, przyciągnął go do kolejnego, głębszego pocałunku.

\- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? – spytał mu wprost w usta.

\- Nie wiem – odparł szeptem. Z jakiegoś powodu bał się, że jeśli odezwie się głośniej, to wszystko zepsuje. – Całowałbyś teraz swoją rękę?

Leo parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jednak dobrze, że ze mną nie jedziesz. Ty i Kun bylibyście razem nieznośni, tylko byś mnie rozpraszał. Prawdę mówiąc, chyba rozpraszałeś mnie też w meczu z Celtą.

\- W jaki sposób? – spytał. Był tym trochę zaskoczony, bo przecież nie było go na trybunach, a przed wyjazdem Leo nawet nie uprawiali seksu.

\- Zazwyczaj gdy jestem szczęśliwy, to łapię formę, ale tym razem byłem tak upity szczęściem, że dało to odwrotny skutek – wytłumaczył. – Zamiast myśleć o meczu zastanawiałem się, co porabiasz, a gdy zaczęli nam strzelać gole, zacząłem się martwić o to, czy bardzo zaboli cię ta porażką. Wiem jak bardzo kochasz ten klub.

\- Bardziej kocham ciebie – wyznał szczerze.

Leo popatrzył na niego z rozczuleniem i znowu objął, całując go w szyje. 

\- Zawsze romantyczny – powiedział z zachwytem. – Będzie mi tego brakowało przez dwa tygodnie.

\- Przez telefon też mogę być romantyczny – zauważył odwzajemniając uścisk.

\- To nie będzie to samo. Gdy mówisz takie rzeczy, to lubię patrzeć ci w oczy. Wtedy twoje słowa mają jeszcze większe znaczenie i zawsze trafia mnie to prosto w serce. 

Znowu serce zabiło mu mocniej. Był ciekaw, czy Leo wiedział, że jego słowa działają na niego równie mocno i jak wiele to dla niego znaczy słyszeć coś takiego z jego ust.

Poczuł, że się czerwieni, a oczy zaczynają nieprzyjemnie szczypać. Nie chciał się teraz rozklejać, bo jeszcze Messi zdecydowałby się zostać, żeby go uspokoić, a nie mógł na to pozwolić. Argentyna go potrzebowała. Zrobił więc coś, co skutecznie odgoniło wzruszenie.

\- Wiesz, że istnieje coś takiego jak Skype? – zapytał całkowicie poważnie. – Wtedy zobaczysz moje oczy.

Nie spodziewał się, że Leo przerwie uścisk i nawiąże kontakt wzrokowy. Był pewien, że widać było, że jest bliski łez, więc nawet nie starał się tego ukryć. Na szczęście dla niego, jego chłopak wcale nie miał się lepiej.

Pocałowali się po raz kolejny i chyba tylko dzięki cudowi żaden z nich się nie rozpłakał. Gerard nie potrafił nawet stwierdzić co tak dokładnie go na ten płacz wzięło, jeszcze minutę temu wszystko było w porządku, a teraz? Prawie płakał, bo był po prostu szczęśliwy. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek mu się to wcześniej zdarzyło. Kolejny argument na to, że Messi był po prostu wyjątkowy. 

\- Lepiej już pójdę. – Leo ani trochę nie brzmiał na chętnego, by to zrobić. – Muszę jeszcze przejść przez wszystkie kontrole.

\- Masz tyle kasy, nie możesz sobie kupić prywatnego samolotu?

\- Myślisz, że to by cokolwiek przyspieszyło?

\- Nie, ale mógłbym cię wtedy pożegnać jak w Casablance.

\- Tak też jest idealnie – zapewnił, przybliżając się. To był ich ostatni pocałunek, który musiał im wystarczyć na kolejne dwa tygodnie, toteż starali się wykorzystać go jak najlepiej mogli. – Idę.

\- Bezpiecznej podróży – powiedział z uśmiechem. Jego dłoń wciąż była na policzku Leo, gdzie znalazła się w trakcie pocałunku. – I wygranych meczów.

\- Wygram je – obiecał, całując go w rękę i ściskając ją jeszcze. – Do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie.

\- Chyba do zobaczenia wieczorem. Zamierzam cię zobaczyć na Skypie.

\- Okej, jak tylko znajdę się w hotelu, to zadzwonię.

\- A jeśli nie, to ja zadzwonię. Nie odpuszczę.

Wciąż byli w fazie, która nie pozwalała im się od siebie oderwać na zbyt długo. Ich związek tylko wzmocnił to, co miało miejsce już na początku ich znajomości. I było to tak cholernie przyjemne, że nawet nie chciał się tym przejmować.

Leo w końcu wysiadł z samochodu i pospiesznie wszedł na lotnisko. Nie zrobił tego głównym wejściem, żeby uniknąć fanów, choć kilku i tak pewnie go złapie i poprosi go o autograf, zanim znajdzie się poza ich zasięgiem.

Gerard odjechał gdy jego chłopak tylko znalazł się w środku. Zamierzał teraz odwieźć auto do garażu, a potem może wrócić do siebie. I tak zamierzał później znowu przyjechać do Leo, ale musiał odłożyć medal w bezpieczne miejsce i zabrać pocztę, czego nie zrobił gdy był tam rano.

W drodze do Castelldefels zmienił jednak zdanie i najpierw pojechał do siebie. Szybko dostał się do swojego mieszkania, schował medal do szafki przy łóżku i zabrał listy ze skrzynki, które ułożył na siedzeniu pasażera. Przejrzał je pobieżnie przed domem i jak zwykle nie było w nich nic ważnego i większość podarł już teraz.

Ruszył z powrotem w drogę licząc na to, że nie zastanie w domu Leo ekipy sprzątającej. Miał ochotę na trochę samotności, skoro został na dwa tygodnie sam. Mógłby co prawda wyjść gdzieś ze znajomymi, bo dawno tego nie robił, ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj chciał się skupić tylko na sobie i się wyciszyć albo rozerwać, zależy na co będzie miał większe chęci. Dom Leo na szczęście był pełen rozrywek i na pewno nie zamierzał się sam nudzić. Choć i tak lepiej spędzałoby mu się czas ze swoim chłopakiem.

Dojeżdżał już prawie na miejsce, gdy nagle zadzwonił mu telefon. Raczej starał się nie rozmawiać w drodze, ale to mogło być coś ważnego, więc na światłach wyjął smartfona, odebrał i z włączonym połączeniem głośnomówiącym odłożył na wcześniej odłożone w to samo miejsce listy. Nie była to jego służbowa komórka, która znajdowała się w drugiej kieszeni dlatego darował sobie formalne przywitanie.

\- Halo.

\- Cześć, Gerard.

Prawie dał po hamulcach, gdy usłyszał ten głos.

\- Puyi? – zapytał dla pewności. – To znaczy Puyol?

Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie się zaśmiał.

\- Puyi może być – zapewnił z rozbawieniem. – Co słychać?

\- Um, w porządku – odparł nieco zmieszany. Nie spodziewał się telefonu od Puyola. – Skąd masz mój numer?

\- Neymar. – Oczywiście. – Dał mi zanim poleciał na zgrupowanie. Leo też już poleciał?

\- Tak, właśnie odwiozłem go na lotnisko i teraz wracam do jego domu – wyjaśnił, skupiony na drodze bardziej niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Nie był w swoim samochodzie i nie chciał doprowadzić do stłuczki. Messi by go zabił.

\- Zamierzasz tam pomieszkiwać w czasie zgrupowania?

Przy całym swoim szacunku do Puyola nie uważał, by to była jego sprawa dlatego nawet nie krył tego, że pytanie i to co sugeruje mu się nie podoba.

\- Tak, to jakiś problem? – spytał ostro.

\- Zależy – odpowiedział spokojnie Carles. – Ale ja nie o tym chciałem. Możemy to sobie omówić podczas tenisa, w sprawie którego dzwonię.

\- Oh. To kiedy chcesz zagrać?

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że zagra razem z Puyolem. Nie było to może jedno z jego największych marzeń, ale samo poznanie Tarzana to już coś. Nie tylko się to spełniło, ale także nieźle rozbudowało. Odkąd poznał Leo coraz więcej jego marzeń zaczęło się spełniać.

\- Mam trochę spraw do załatwienia, no i wciąż mam treningi, więc może a najbliższy piątek?

Do piątku wciąż było daleko, nie miał pojęcia czy tyle wytrzyma. Cieszył się na ten mecz jak dziecko, a nawet nie grał tak dobrze choć na pewno lepiej niż w piłkę.

\- Piątek brzmi nieźle, ale raczej dopiero po południu, bo wcześniej będę w pracy.

\- Nie ma sprawy, może być po południu. Zarezerwuję nam kort.

\- Okej. To do piątku.

\- Miłego dnia, Gerard.

\- Nawzajem.

Skończył rozmawiać akurat gdy dojechał do domu Leo. Ochrona bez słowa go wpuściła i nawet skinęli mu głowami na powitanie, gdy ich mijał. W pewnym sensie już stał się mieszkańcem tej posiadłości, tak go traktowano. To było miłe, ale jednocześnie dziwne. Czuł się jakby już to mieszkał, a przecież wciąż był tylko gościem. Gościem z przyzwoleniem na wszystko, ale tylko gościem.

Nie dziwne, że Puyolowi coś się w tym nie podobało. Nikt nie daje swojemu nowemu chłopakowi kluczy do domu, wszystkich samochodów i nie pozwala mu na wszystko po tak krótkim czasie. Leo jednak ufał mu na tyle, by to zrobić i wiele to dla niego znaczyło. Dlatego nie zamierzał go zawieść i zdewastować mu domu pod jego nieobecność. Ktoś inny mógłby teraz na jego miejscu wynieść sporo rzeczy, które znajdowały się w środku albo urządzić tu wielką imprezę na sto osób. Puyi pewnie myślał, że to właśnie zamierzał zrobić. To albo coś jeszcze innego.

Jemu też udowodni, że się myli. Po ich wspólnym meczu Tarzan nie będzie miał się o co do niego przyczepić i przekona się do niego tak jak zrobił to Masche. A potem kto wie, może obaj go w końcu zaakceptują jako chłopaka Leo i zrozumieją, że zawsze chce i zawsze będzie chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. Z Javierem już pierwsze lody przełamane, choć wciąż musiał z nim pogadać, bo jeszcze nie mieli okazji.

Największą wadą dużego domu było to, że gdy przebywało się w nim samotnie, było w nim strasznie pusto i nieprzyjemnie. Gerard westchnął głośno po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi i był pewien, że słychać to było nawet na drugim końcu rezydencji. Brakowało tu jakiegoś ruchu, jakiegoś hałasu, co można byłoby załatwić dzieckiem. Albo psem. O ile to pierwsze ciężko byłoby zrobić z dnia na dzień, to drugiego już nie. Wątpił jednak, że Leo by się ucieszył po przyjeździe, gdyby po przekroczeniu progu przywitał go pies, nawet jeśli lubił psy. A lubił. Może namówienie go na jednego nie będzie skomplikowane.  

Większość dnia przeleżał na łóżku w sypialni Leo, czytając jedną z jego książek. Po południu przyszła ekipa sprzątająca, ale nawet by jej nie zauważył, gdyby jeden mężczyzna nie wszedł do pokoju i nie zapytał go, czy ma jakieś specjalne wymagania co do tego, które pomieszczenie posprzątać. Nie bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc powiedział, że nie i zostawili go po tym w spokoju. Nawet sprzątacze traktowali go już jak mieszkańca, choć ich ciekawskie spojrzenia wciąż były obecne.

Po tym jak wyszli zszedł do kuchni coś zjeść i powrócił do czytania. Dopiero pod wieczór przerzucił się na telewizje i oglądał powtórki ligi angielskiej, wyjadając Nutellę prosto ze słoika. Był już w połowie i trochę zaczynało go mdlić, gdy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić, ale zamiast standardowego połączenia odzywał się Skype.

Ucieszył się od razu i szybko odebrał. Nie minęły nawet dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a on już zdążył się stęsknić za tym uśmiechem, który właśnie pojawił się na ekranie.

\- Hej, Geri – przywitał się Leo. Za jego głosem też tęsknił. Dzięki Bogu za telefony!

\- Hej. Jak podróż? – Doświadczył na własnej skórze lotów na drugą stronę oceanu i wiedział, że to nic przyjemnego. Szczególnie zmiany stref czasowych były irytujące. Normalnie Leo powinien już się szykować do spania, a w Ameryce wciąż był środek dnia.

\- Męcząca, ale jestem już w hotelu – odpowiedział. – Przy okazji, Kun chce się przywitać.

Leo nakierował kamerę na siedzącego na drugim łóżku Aguero, który uśmiechnięty pomachał do telefonu.

\- Hej, Gerard! – zawołał. – Miło poznać. Dzięki, że opiekujesz się Lio.

\- Żaden problem – zapewnił rozbawiony. – To działa też w drugą stronę.

Kamera powróciła na Leo, który uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha.

\- Pozwolił mi zadzwonić tylko jeśli cię przedstawię – wyjaśnił. – Bardzo chciałby cię poznać.

\- Kiedy zdążyłeś mu o mnie powiedzieć?

\- Oh, już dawno to zrobiłem. Rozmawiamy co tydzień przez telefon, a poza tym teraz miałem też trochę okazji do opowiedzenia o tobie. Kun wie w sumie wszystko.

\- Naprawdę wszystko – wtrącił się Sergio, siadając obok Leo. – NAPRAWDĘ wszystko.

Messi zaśmiał się i odepchnął przyjaciela, zrzucając go z łóżka.

\- Idiota – powiedział mu po czym zwrócił się do Gerarda. – Ignoruj go.

\- Będzie ciężko. Wydaje się być ciekawą osobowością.

\- Słyszałeś, Lio? – Kuna nie było na ekranie, najwyraźniej wciąż leżał na podłodze. – Jestem ciekawą osobowością.

\- Jesteś też irytujący, daj mi porozmawiać.

\- Dobra, wychodzę. – Aguero pojawił się jeszcze raz w kadrze i posłał buziaka w stronę kamery. – Na razie, Gerard. Bawcie się dobrze, ale nie za dobrze, nie wychodzę na tak długo.

Gerard roześmiał się, podczas gdy Leo pokręcił z zażenowaniem głową.

\- Idź już – popędził przyjaciela, znów go popychając.

\- No już idę.  

\- Przepraszam za niego – powiedział Messi, gdy Aguero już sobie poszedł. – Nie wiem czemu moich przyjaciół tak interesuje z kim się spotykam.

\- Bo są twoimi przyjaciółmi. To normalne.

\- Twoi się tym nie interesują – zauważył.

\- Bo nic o nas nie wiedzą. Są przekonani, że jesteśmy tylko znajomymi. Co już samo w sobie jest dla nich szokiem, nie wiem czy na wieść o naszym związku nie dostaliby jeszcze większego. Ale o to nie muszę się martwić póki co.

Leo przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Gerard ucieszył się, że nie podchwycił tematu o wyjawianiu ich związku innym ludziom. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na tę rozmowę.

\- Jak ci minął dzień? – zapytał Messi.

\- Bez większych rewelacji – odpowiedział, rozsiadając się wygodnie. – Poczytałem trochę, teraz oglądam telewizję i prawie wymiotuję od nadmiaru Nutelli.

Na dowód pokazał słoik i przy okazji nałożył na łyżkę kolejną porcję kremu.

\- Nie przypominam sobie bym miał Nutellę w domu.

\- Kupiłem ją – wyjaśnił, z zadowoleniem rozkoszując się smakiem czekolady. – Znowu mnie mdli.

\- Może powinieneś odstawić ją na dzisiaj – zasugerował.

\- Nie ma mowy! – oburzył się, na co Leo zareagował śmiechem.

\- Tylko… Tylko nie narzygaj na naszą kanapę – poprosił.

Naszą.

Powiedział naszą. Chyba nie było już co udawać, że ten dom nie był też jego. I tak praktycznie tu mieszkał, wystarczyłoby teraz tylko zmienić adres pod który ma być dostarczana korespondencja i zmienić co nieco w urzędzie. Ale z tym nie musieli się spieszyć. Nie było potrzeby na bycie lekkomyślnym i zmieniać czegoś tak wcześnie w związku, nawet jeśli nic nie zwiastowało, że mogłoby się im nie udać.

\- Postaram się – obiecał i uśmiechnął się. Nie był pewny, czy uśmiech wywołała troska Leo, czy to co powiedział, ale nie miało to teraz za dużego znaczenia. – Umówiłem się już z Puyolem na tenisa.

\- Szkoda, że nie będę mógł tego zobaczyć i ci pokibicować. Choć z Puyim pewnie przegrasz.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, jestem dobry w tenisa.

\- Puyi też.

\- Jest starszy, dam mu radę – powiedział pewny siebie.

\- Żebyś się nie zdziwił. – Leo spojrzał gdzieś na moment w bok. – Muszę się już zbierać, jemy całą drużyną kolację, żeby się zintegrować. Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro.

\- Nie zapomnij o liście – przypomniał mu i posłał mu buziaka.

\- Nie zapomnę, bez obaw – zapewnił. – Kiedy grasz z Puyim w tenisa?

\- W piątek.

\- Będę wtedy po meczu z Peru.

\- Na pewno obaj będziemy mieli powody do radości.

\- Oby, oby. Do zobaczenia jutro, Gerard.

\- Do zobaczenia.

Rozłączyli się, a Gerard powrócił do oglądania, znów zajadając się Nutellą. Leo odezwał się jeszcze tego wieczora, spełniając też jego wymagania co do dziesięciu smsów dziennie.

**D**

Tak brzmiała pierwsza wiadomość i z początku myślał, że jego chłopak się pomylił i coś przypadkowo wysłał. Ale potem w oddzielnych wiadomościach zaczęły przychodzić kolejne litery.

**O**

**B**

**R**

**E**

**J**

**N**

**O**

**C**

**Y**

Śmiał się z tego dobrą minutę nim w końcu odpisał.

_Mały gnojek._

Na odpowiedź nie musiał długo czekać.

**Chciałeś dziesięć smsów :P**

Po chwili przyszła kolejna wiadomość.

**I wypraszam sobie, nie jestem taki mały. Choć gnojek ze mnie na pewno :D**

Gerard znowu się zaśmiał.

_Skoro tak mówisz, Pulga :P_

**:P**

**A tak poważnie, to naprawdę życzę ci dobrej nocy :)**

_Nawzajem <3_

**:***

Zaczynały go boleć policzki od uśmiechania się, ale miał to gdzieś, bawił się zbyt dobrze i nie ważne było, że obaj zachowują się jak po raz pierwszy zakochane nastolatki. To było najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie.

Piątek nadszedł szybciej niż się spodziewał, choć nie bez nieprzyjemności w postaci zremisowanego meczu Argentyny. Oglądał go w telewizji, zdenerwowany jak nigdy. Odkąd poznał Leo oglądanie go w trakcie gry zmieniło się diametralnie. Zawsze kibicował jemu i jego drużynie, i zawsze było to stresujące, ale teraz było jeszcze gorzej, bo wiedział, że po meczu będzie musiał jakoś pocieszyć swojego chłopaka. Nie że mu to przeszkadzało, ale najlepiej dla nich obu byłoby, gdyby w ogóle nie dochodziło do tego, że trzeba go pocieszać.

Niestety tak się nie stało, choć niewiele brakowało, a Argentyna by to wygrała.

Po meczu Leo się nie odezwał, zrobił to dopiero rano(tamtejszego czasu), kiedy Gerard szykował się na spotkanie z Puyolem. Nie był jakoś szczególnie przygnębiony, bardziej wściekły na to, że zdobyli tylko punkt i skomplikowali sobie sprawę.

Pogadali trochę ani razu nie wspominając meczu z Peru. Skupili się zamiast tego na błahostkach i tenisowym meczu Gerarda. Leo życzył mu wygranej, żeby nie musiał się męczyć tak jak on, choć przegranie przyjacielskiego meczu tenisa to jednak inna porażka niż remis lub przegrana w ważnym meczu eliminacyjnym do mistrzostw świata. Mimo to obiecał, że wygra dla niego. Był pewien, że swoim dobrym humorem po wygranej będzie w stanie poprawić humor także samemu Messiemu.

Jego planem na popołudnie było zrobienie dobrego wrażenia na Puyolu. Raczej sobie nie pomógł spóźniając się dziesięć minut, ale w drodze na kort zdał sobie sprawę, że ma mało paliwa i musiał zrobić postój na stacji benzynowej. Na szczęście Carles nie wydawał się być zły za to spóźnienie, nie wyglądał nawet na zniecierpliwionego, zwłaszcza gdy wyjaśnił mu powód swojego spóźnienia.

Jak każde inne bardziej prywatne spotkanie z piłkarzami Barcy, także i to było nieco surrealistyczne. Właśnie miał rozegrać mecz tenisa z Puyolem, legendą klubu. To się nie zdarzało, a mimo to był właśnie na korcie z rakietą w ręku, a po drugiej stronie siatki stał Puyi.

\- To jak długo grasz w tenisa? – zapytał obrońca. On zaczynał i odbijał piłkę o ziemię, gotowy serwować.

\- Kilka lat, wyłącznie dla rozrywki. Czemu pytasz?

\- Postaram się dostosować do ciebie swój poziom – wyjaśnił i posłał pierwszą piłkę. Gerard nie miał żadnego problemu z odbiciem jej.

\- Nie musisz. I tak przegrasz.

Puyol uśmiechnął się jakby coś knuł.

\- Zobaczymy.

Nie powinien był być tak pewny siebie i pyszałkowaty, bo bardzo szybko zaczął przegrywać w gemach i pierwszy set okazał się zwycięski dla Tarzana.

\- Rozgrzewałem się dopiero – powiedział, gdy Puyol podszedł do niego z miną, która wręcz krzyczała „a nie mówiłem?!”. Nienawidził przegrywać, zwłaszcza gdy wcześniej przechwalał się, że wygra. Czuł się wtedy jak dureń, mimo to niczego nigdy się nie uczył i zawsze powtarzał ten sam błąd. Wyciągania wniosków też musiał się nauczyć w równym stopniu, co pokory.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął mu Carles. Usiedli razem na ławce, by nieco odpocząć. On aż tak się nie zmachał, ale był pewien, że obrońca Barcelony już tak. Wciąż imponował kondycją, ale mimo wszystko męczył się szybciej niż młodziki z drużyny. Poza tym musiał uważać, by nie nabawić się kontuzji.

\- Następnego seta wygram. – Znowu popełniał ten sam błąd, ale liczył na to, że tym razem nie zwróci się on przeciwko niemu.

\- Zobaczymy – powtórzył i napił się wody, po chwili wylewając trochę na swoją głowę. Dzień był wyjątkowo ciepły niż kilka ostatnich i nie trudno było się zgrzać. – A więc…

\- Więc co? – zapytał. Domyślał się, że nadszedł czas na rozmowę, ze względu na którą został w ogóle zaproszony na ten mecz. Był na nią gotowy, przygotowywał się cały dzień i nie obawiał się żadnego pytania, jakie mógłby zadać mu Puyol.

\- Jak ci się żyje z Leo?

Powrót do tematu domu. Dalej sądził, że to nie sprawa Tarzana, ale i tak zdecydował się mu odpowiedzieć.  

\- Ciężko było się przyzwyczaić do tak dużego domu i tylu luksusów, ale czuję się tam jak u siebie.

To było głównie zasługą Leo, który dbał o to, by nie czuł się przytłoczony ogromem tego miejsca. Nawet gdy przebywali tam tylko we dwóch, dom nie wydawał się już tak duży jak gdy przebywał w nim samemu.

\- Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa…

\- Nie, nie twoja – przerwał mu. Wszyscy bali się Puyola, on też, ale potrafił walczyć, gdy było trzeba.

\- Ale muszę wiedzieć, czy nie wykorzystujesz sytuacji – kontynuował niezrażony Puyi. – Nie byłbyś pierwszym przypadkiem fana, który wykorzystuje idola.

\- Doceniam twoją troskę o Leo, ale nie masz się czego bać – zapewnił, dalej oburzony faktem, że jest podejrzewany o oszustwo i krętactwo.

\- Nie mogę tego wiedzieć – zauważył. Gerard szybko przeanalizował jego zachowanie czy głos, by ocenić czy rozmowa nie wkroczy niedługo na niebezpiecznie agresywne tory. Na szczęście Puyol zachowywał spokój, więc też postanowił spasować.

\- Mógłbyś mi po prostu zaufać – zaproponował. – Tak jak Leo.

\- Leo jest zakochany, nie myśli trzeźwo.

\- Ja też nie. Też jestem zakochany, wiesz?

Puyol przyjrzał mu się uważnie, tak jak jeszcze chwilę temu on jemu. W oczach miał skupienie i podejrzliwość, która jednak znikała sekunda po sekundzie. To dało mu nadzieję, że może dzisiaj przekona do siebie Tarzana.

\- Reszta drużyny od razu cię polubiła – odezwał się znowu Puyi. – Każdy, bez wyjątków. Może poza Aleixem, który jest ostatnio bardzo wycofany, ale dla niego jesteś bardziej neutralny niż nielubiany. Masz ten typ osobowości, który przyciąga do ciebie ludzi. Jesteś biznesmanem, wiesz jak działa ludzka psychika. Nie trudno byłoby ci namieszać im wszystkim w głowach.

\- Mógłbyś nie oskarżać mnie o coś, czego nie zrobiłem? – poprosił, czując jak znowu wzbiera w nim gniew. – Bardzo bym chciał, żebyś mnie polubił i zaakceptował, ale nie będę płakał, jak to się nie stanie. Nie zrezygnuję też z tego powodu ze związku z Leo, więc możesz sobie darować odstraszanie mnie.

\- Nie odstraszam cię, po prostu analizuję sytuację – wyjawił Puyol. – Przepraszam, że cię tak traktuję, zwykle jestem bardziej fair wobec obcych.

\- Więc czemu nie wobec mnie? – zapytał. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, czemu tylko na niego Tarzan się uwziął.

\- Gdy w grę wchodzi Leo, zawsze wszystko jest inne – odparł. – Wiesz, kiedy debiutował w pierwszej drużynie, był zwykłym dzieciakiem. Wszyscy w zespole chcieli go chronić za wszelką cenę, zwłaszcza gdy zauważyliśmy, jaki ma talent. Był naszym skarbem, dosłownie. Nie chcieliśmy, by coś mu się stało. Zostało mi tak do dziś. Dlatego gdy usłyszałem o tobie…

\- Przeraziłeś się – dokończył za niego. Zaczynał rozumieć, skąd ta wrogość wobec niego.

Puyol przytaknął.

\- Leo był sam przez tyle lat, a tu nagle wraca z pechowego dla niego Copa America i opowiada o tym, że się zakochał. Czas i okoliczności tego zakochania były za bardzo podejrzane. A potem wasze relacje ruszyły z kopyta, z dnia na dzień przyprowadza cię na trening, a potem, jakby dzień później, zostajesz jego chłopakiem. Kolejny dzień później masz już klucze do jego domu i mieszkasz u niego w czasie gdy on jest za oceanem.

\- Kiedy to tak przedstawiasz, dochodzę do wniosku, że też bym się przeraził – przyznał. Ich przyjaźń rzeczywiście szybko się rozwinęła, ale to wyłącznie przez to, że świetnie się dogadywali i od razu połączyła ich ta dziwna nić porozumienia. Nie było w tym żadnej zasługi manipulacji. – Ale nie masz się czym martwić. Nie zamierzam wydoić Leo z jego pieniędzy. Gdybym chciał, już dawno bym to zrobił, nie sądzisz?

Skoro był takim dobrym manipulatorem, jaki byłby problem poprosić Leo, by kupił mu samochód albo nowy dom?

\- Wciąż możesz coś wykręcić – zauważył Puyi po czym uśmiechnął się. – Ale zaufam tobie i osądom Leo. Jest zakochany i przez to zgłupiał, ale jest też dorosłym mężczyzną, nie jest już tym małym dzieciakiem, który dopiero wkraczał w świat wielkiego sportu, pieniędzy i sławy. Jeśli on widzi w tobie anioła, jak raz cię nazwał, to być może się nie myli. W razie czego będzie też wiedział, jak się obronić. Co nie zmienia faktu, że jeśli go skrzywdzisz, to możesz się uznać za martwego.

Gerard roześmiał się głośno.

\- Wiesz, że to najbardziej przereklamowany tekst, jaki można było użyć w takiej sytuacji?

\- Ale działa za każdym razem. – Puyi poklepał go po ramieniu i wstał, zabierając ze sobą rakietę. – Chodź, miałeś mi pokazać, że wygrasz następnego seta.

\- A pewnie, że wygram! – zawołał i dołączył do piłkarza na korcie.

I faktycznie zwyciężył. Tyle że potem znów przegrał i to nie jeden raz, choć kilka razy otarł się o zwycięstwo. Ostatecznie ugrał tylko tego jednego seta, ale i tak był z siebie cholernie dumny. Jak na pierwszy mecz z kimś takim jak Puyol, nie było źle. Wolałby wygrać, każdy by chciał, ale przegrana też mu nie przeszkadzała, bo bawił się świetnie. Po zakończeniu rozmowy na temat Leo zeszli na dużo lżejsze tematy i nawzajem opowiadali sobie anegdotki ze swojego życia. To było naprawdę przyjemne popołudnie i miał ochotę je kiedyś powtórzyć, zaproponował to nawet, gdy zbierali swoje rzeczy.

\- Możemy tak zrobić – stwierdził Carles. – Może przy okazji następnej przerwy reprezentacyjnej. W normalnych okolicznościach raczej cię nie oderwę od Leo.

\- Raczej nie – przyznał mu rację, uśmiechając się. Tęsknił za swoim chłopakiem i to bardzo, a wciąż pozostało tyle dni do jego powrotu.

\- Zakochani – westchnął Puyol i pokręcił głową.

Rozeszli się do swoich domów, Gerard nie marzył teraz o niczym innym tylko o porządnym prysznicu i położeniu się na kanapie przed telewizorem, by coś pooglądać i odpocząć po tenisie. Dawno już tyle się nie ruszał i czuł, że jutro będzie miał zakwasy. Powinien skorzystać z tego, że ma teraz do dyspozycji siłownię i zacząć bardziej o siebie dbać.

Przy bramie do domu zatrzymał go jeden z ochroniarzy, co bardzo go zdziwiło, bo do tej pory zrobili to tylko raz, kiedy przyjechał tu po raz pierwszy. Miał nadzieję, że to nie jest poważna sprawa.

\- List do ciebie – powiedział mężczyzna, chyba miał Alberto na imię. Nie pamiętał jeszcze dokładnie imion ich wszystkich, może poza Jesusem, który był łatwy do zapamiętania, bo miał trochę kolczyków w uszach.

\- List? – To było dziwne, czemu ktoś miałby mu przysyłać listy tutaj? Jego adres wysyłkowy był inny, a nikt przecież nie wiedział, że tu mieszka.

\- Przed chwilą przyszedł – wyjaśnił Alberto.

Nie pytając o nic więcej zabrał kopertę i pojechał w stronę domu. Po zaparkowaniu samochodu w garażu od razu poszedł do salonu i usiadł na kanapie, gdzie lepiej przyjrzał się listowi. Nie było na nim adresu zwrotnego, ale nie nadano go z Hiszpanii. Domyślał się już, kto mu go wysłał, a jego przypuszczenia tylko się potwierdziły, gdy otworzył kopertę i wyjął starannie złożony, kredowy papier pachnący różami.

Odłożył kopertę na bok i ostrożnie rozwinął list. Zajmował całą stronę i był wykaligrafowany do granic możliwości. Gdyby nie to, że zauważył kilka typowych dla Leo zakrętasów w niektórych literach, to pomyślałby, że to nie on pisał.

Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu, gdy tylko zaczął czytać, a jego uśmiech powiększał się z każdym przeczytanym słowem, aż nie zaczęły go boleć policzki. Treść była wypełniona patosem jak tylko się dało, a mimo to całość ścisnęła go za gardło i pod koniec szczypały go oczy. Potrzebował chwili, by się uspokoić, a gdy tak się stało, wyciągnął komórkę i zadzwonił do Leo.

\- Wysłałeś mi list – odezwał się pierwszy, nie pozwalając się nawet przywitać swojemu chłopakowi.

\- Oh – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – W końcu doszedł.

\- Wysłałeś mi list – powtórzył. Całkiem o tym zapomniał w ciągu tych kilku dni.

\- Chciałeś żebym wysłał – zauważył Leo. 

\- Żartowałem.

\- Wiem. – Nawet bez patrzenia na jego twarz wiedział, że się teraz uśmiecha. – Czytałeś?

\- Tak. Nawet się wzruszyłem. 

\- Dziękuję. – W jego głosie słychać było dumę. 

\- Romantyk z ciebie. Ktoś ci pomagał?

\- Kun rzucał pomysłami na słodkie przezwiska, ale olałem wszystkie. Nawet jeśli był to list tylko dla żartu, to chciałem go napisać samemu, bez niczyjej pomocy.

\- Tylko dla żartu, co? Więc czemu prawie się popłakałem?

\- Naprawdę? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Było blisko.

\- To miłe. Bo wiesz, ten list w sumie nie kłamie, naprawdę tak o tobie myślę.

\- Powinienem ci coś wysłać w odpowiedzi, ale zanim mój list dotrze, ty już będziesz z powrotem w Barcelonie.

\- Zawsze możesz mi to wszystko przekazać teraz.

\- Nie ma mowy, potrzebuję weny i zebrać myśli.

Leo zaśmiał się.

\- Napisz mi maila. Może nie będzie pachniał różami, ale też wiele będzie znaczył.

\- Pomyślę o tym – obiecał, znów spoglądając na list, którego ani na chwilę nie odłożył. – Co tam u ciebie?

\- Niewiele się zmieniło od rana – odpowiedział. Słyszał w głośniku jakieś szelesty, więc Messi pewnie leżał teraz w łóżku. – A jak twój mecz z Puyolem?

\- Przegrałem.

\- Mówiłem.

\- Przymknij się, dobrze mi szło.

Znowu usłyszał śmiech, ale przez telefon nie brzmiał tak dobrze jak na żywo. Tęsknił coraz bardziej.

\- Na pewno – zgodził się Leo.

Rozmawiali bitą godzinę, a gdy skończyli, Gerardowi odechciało się oglądania telewizji, teraz chciał się tylko wykąpać i pójść spać. Tak też zrobił, przed snem czytając list jeszcze raz.

 

_„Najdroższy Gerardzie_

_Ciężko mi wyrazić słowami jak bardzo za Tobą tęsknię. Nasza rozłąka trwa zbyt długo i każdy kolejny dzień bez Ciebie coraz bardziej łamie mi serce. Już teraz czuję się, jakby zamiast niego tworzyła się ziejąca pustką dziura, a minęło dopiero kilka dni. Chociaż myślę o Tobie bez przerwy, nic nie koi tej tęsknoty._

_Mam nadzieję, że Ty radzisz sobie lepiej, choć nie ukrywam, że schlebiałoby mi, gdybyś tęsknił za mną równie mocno co ja za Tobą. Kocham Cię jednak zbyt mocno, by życzyć Ci tego cierpienia, które sam przeżywam. Już niedługo znów się zobaczymy, ale czas płynie zdecydowanie zbyt wolno, jakby sobie z nas drwił albo chciał nas zatrzymać rozdzielonych na zawsze. Wiem jednak, że tak się nigdy nie stanie. Nasza miłość jest zbyt silna, by pokonało ją coś takiego. Na pewno też to czujesz._

_Chciałbym Ci powiedzieć, że mimo wszystko bawię się dobrze z przyjaciółmi, ale skłamałbym. Bez Ciebie u mego boku każdy dzień jest katorgą i dopiero w Twojej obecności naprawdę żyję i mogę oddychać swobodnie. Sama Twoja obecność napełnia mnie radością, która napędza mnie każdego dnia. Teraz też jedynie myśli o Tobie sprawiają, że jeszcze się nie załamałem, bo wiem, że wkrótce znów się spotkamy i będziemy mogli wpaść nawzajem w swoje objęcia._

_Tęsknię za Twoimi ramionami, które zawsze ciasno mnie oplatają i sprawiają, że czuję się bezpiecznie. Tęsknię za Twoimi oczami, które wyglądają jakby ktoś zamknął w nich rajski ocean. Są bardziej niebieskie niż najczystsze niebo w samym środku dnia i tak pełne miłości skierowanej tylko do mnie. Tęsknię za Twoim uśmiechem, który zawsze rozjaśnia mój dzień. Nic tak mi nie poprawia humoru jak Twoja radość.  Tęsknię za Twoim śmiechem, który jest najwspanialszym dźwiękiem na ziemi. Jego brzmienie sprawia, że moje serce bije szybciej. Tęsknię za Twoim głosem, który doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa ilekroć go słyszę. Za każdym razem budzi we mnie niepohamowane pragnienia, których nawet nie chcę kontrolować. Rozbudza moje wszystkie zmysły i sprawia, że jestem na każde Twoje zawołanie. Cokolwiek kazałbyś mi zrobić, zrobiłbym to, bo Twój głos hipnotyzuje i nie jest mi źle z tym, że tak łatwo poddaję się jego woli. Tęsknię za Twoimi pocałunkami, które rozpalają moje ciało do czerwoności. Gdy mnie całujesz, nie potrafię racjonalnie myśleć, mogę się skupiać tylko na twoich ustach, tak pełnych, tak idealnie pasujących do moich. Tęsknię za tym, jak całujesz nimi moją rozgrzaną skórę, drapiąc ją swoim zarostem i dostarczając mi nieopisanych rozkoszy, podczas gdy ja mogę tylko wić się pod Tobą i łapać Cię za włosy, prosząc, błagając, pragnąc więcej._

_Samo myślenie o tym sprawia, że robi mi się gorąco i oddycham ciężej, ale Ciebie nie ma przy mnie, by przynieść mi ulgę. Gdybym tylko mógł, przepłynąłbym ocean wpław, by się do Ciebie dostać. Zrobiłbyś to samo dla mnie?_

_Jeszcze tylko kilka dni. Powtarzam sobie to co chwilę i wyobrażam nasze ponowne spotkanie. Po cichu liczę na to, że po tym rozstaniu już nigdy mnie nie wypuścisz, żebyśmy mogli zawsze być razem. Marzę o tym, bo nic innego, poza Twoją miłością do szczęścia mi nie trzeba. Kocham Cię tak mocno, że to aż boli, ale jestem skłonny znieść tysiąckrotnie silniejszy ból, byle tylko tego co jest między nami nie stracić._

_Do zobaczenia wkrótce, ukochany. Życzę nam obu, by pozostały czas zleciał jak najszybciej. Kocham Cię i tęsknię_

_Twój Leo.”_

Ewidentnie list został napisany w taki a nie inny sposób dla żartu, ale Gerard nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że rzeczywiście gdzieś w połowie Leo się zapomniał i wciąż stosując cukierkowaty styl przelał swoje rzeczywiste uczucia na kartkę.

Z uśmiechem schował list obok łóżka i zasnął, czując obok siebie obecność Leo, choć dzieliły ich tysiące kilometrów.

Ostatnie dni rozłąki przeminęły zdecydowanie szybciej niż pierwsze. Teraz od ponownego spotkania z Leo dzieliło go już tylko kilka godzin. Niecierpliwił się tak bardzo, że aż nie mógł spać i wstał dużo wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Wyszło mu to nawet na dobre, bo gdy skończył brać poranny prysznic, na śniadanie zaprosiła go Sofia. Nie chcąc być złym gościem, przyniósł coś do jedzenia od siebie.

Przez krótki czas podczas śniadania towarzyszyły im dzieciaki, ale gdy tylko zjadły, nie zamierzały dłużej z nimi siedzieć. Delfina zabrała brata i oboje poszli się bawić. Został więc sam ze swoją nową znajomą, popijając z nią wino. Tylko po kieliszku, bo czekało ich prowadzenie samochodów.

\- Nasi mężczyźni dzisiaj wracają – powiedziała Sofia i uśmiechnęła się. Na pewno też jej brakowało męża.

\- Tak – przytaknął. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że kiedyś będzie z utęsknieniem wyczekiwać powrotu swojego chłopaka i to w towarzystwie żony jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Świat był dziwny.

\- Luis wraca po południu.

\- Leo dopiero wieczorem. – Nie rozumiał czemu nie mógłby wcześniej, ale mógł poczekać tych kilka dodatkowych godzin.

\- Jak mecz tenisa z Puyolem? – zapytała go nagle Sofia. Zdziwił się, że w ogóle o tym wiedziała.

\- Luis ci powiedział?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jest gadatliwy.

\- Skopał mi dupę, ale dobrze się bawiłem – odpowiedział bez wdawania się w szczegóły tej kompromitującej porażki. – No i chyba go przekonałem, że nie zrobię Leo krzywdy.

\- To dobrze, pasujecie do siebie – stwierdziła z zadowoleniem. – A Leo zasługuje na to, by być szczęśliwym.

\- A ja to nie? – udał oburzonego.

\- Jesteś miły i w ogóle, ale jestem przyjaciółką Leo. Jasne że zawsze opowiem się po jego stronie w jakimkolwiek konflikcie.

\- Wiem, wiem.

Nie musiała mu tego tłumaczyć. W podobnej sytuacji, nie ważne jak bardzo lubiłby wybrankę lub wybranka kogoś bliskiego, zawsze byłby tylko po jednej stronie.

\- Zaraz odwożę dzieciaki do przedszkola. Co ty na to, żeby potem pójść na zakupy?

\- W sensie ciuchy? – zapytał. Nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Nie bądź niedorzeczny, po jedzenie – zaśmiała się. – Myślisz, że jedzenie od tak pojawia się nam w lodówce?

\- Myślałem, że tak jak Leo zamawiacie dostawy do domu.

Nigdy nie widział Leo na zakupach, nawet ubrania zamawiał do domu, no chyba że na cały dzień po prostu wynajmował jakiś sklep, żeby w samotności pokupować. Ewentualnie projektanci szyli mu ubrania na miarę, ale z tego wariantu korzystał raczej tylko w przypadku garniturów na różne gale. Swoje ciuchy przysyłał mu też Adidas, z którymi miał kontrakt.

\- On musi tak robić, bo nigdy nie pozwoliliby mu dokończyć zakupów. Z tego powodu Luis też ich nie robi. Ale na mnie nie zwracają uwagi.

Wydało mu się to odpowiednim momentem, by o coś Sofię zapytać. Chyba nie znalazłby lepszej osoby, z którą mógłby porozmawiać na gnębiący go temat.

\- Jak to w ogóle jest być żoną piłkarza? – spytał. Chciał wiedzieć, bo jego też ten problem dotyczył. – Z całą tą sławą Luisa musi być ci ciężko.

\- Czasami jest – odparła smutno. – Ale gdybym miała wybierać pomiędzy życiem w spokoju, a Luisem, zawsze wybrałabym Luisa.

\- Nie wątpię w to, ale jak sobie z tym radzisz?

\- Tak jak umiem najlepiej, ignorując to wszystko. Jakkolwiek inna reakcja nic nie zmieni. Luis może poprosić prasę, by nie wtrącali się w nasze życie, ale i tak będą nam robić zdjęcia, gdy wypatrzą nas publicznie. Potem napiszą o tym artykuł. Fani tym bardziej są nie do zatrzymania i nie mogę ich nawet za to winić. Dla wielu dzieciaków Luis jest idolem. Zabranianie im spotykania się z nim, bo mnie to czasami męczy, byłoby okrutne.

\- I ignorowanie naprawdę pomaga? – W jego przypadku nie działało to zbyt dobrze. Ostatnio w sieci pojawiło się jego nowe zdjęcie, na którym gra z Puyolem w tenisa. Nie trafiło do gazet, ale fani Barcelony już wiedzieli, że jest blisko z ich kapitanem.

\- W większości przypadków. Nadal nie mogę z Luisem spokojnie przejść ulicą, nawet gdy odbiera dzieci ze szkoły robią mu zdjęcia. Aparaty skierowane w jego stronę są wszędzie, poza jednym miejscem.

\- Waszym domem.

\- Tak. Tak długo jak tam się nie pojawiają, nie zamierzam narzekać na nasze życie. Dopóki jest właśnie takie, prywatne, mogą nam robić zdjęcia nawet jak gdzieś razem idziemy. Wszystko inne, co dzieje się w naszym domu czy w innym prywatnym miejscu dostaną dopiero gdy sami zdecydujemy się tym podzielić. 

Właśnie takiej odpowiedzi potrzebował. Mówiącej mu, że z czasem wszystko się ułoży tak jak ułożyło się dla Suareza i jego żony. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

\- No dobra, czas podwieźć te małe brzdące. Dzieciaki! – Delfina i Benjamin wpadli do jadalni niemal od razu, rzucając się na nogi swojej mamy. – Szykujcie się, zaraz jedziemy.

Oboje zniknęli równie szybko co się pojawili. Nim wrócili przygotowani do drogi, Gerard i Sofia zdążyli posprzątać po śniadaniu.

\- Panie Pique, mogę na barana? – zapytała go niespodziewanie Delfina, gdy mieli już wychodzić. Gerard popatrzył na nią zaskoczony, a potem spojrzał na jej matkę, która przytaknęła z uśmiechem.

\- No dobra, wskakuj – zgodził się i przykucnął. Dziewczynka wspięła mu się zgrabnie na plecy i gdy tylko był pewny, że dobrze ją trzyma i mu nie spadnie, wyprostował się. Delfina pisnęła z radością.

\- Wyżej niż u taty! – zawołała i wyciągnęła rękę, by dosięgnąć sufitu.

\- Na ramionach będzie jeszcze lepiej – zaśmiał się, a Delfina od razu podciągnęła się wyżej i po chwili siedziała okrakiem na jego barkach, trzymając go za włosy.

\- Ja też! – zakrzyknął Benji. Gerard z radością też by go na sobie posadził, pewnie nawet nie miałby problemu z utrzymaniem tej dwójki jednocześnie, ale byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- Później będziesz też ty – obiecał chłopcu i podał mu rękę. Benji musiał się wyciągnąć, by ją dobrze złapać.

W drodze do samochodu minęli kilka drzwi i za każdym razem musiał się schylać, by Delfina nie uderzyła o nic głową. Dziewczynka była bardzo uradowana jazdą i jęknęła z rozczarowaniem, gdy musiała zejść, żeby wejść do samochodu.  

\- Masz rękę do dzieci – powiedziała mu Sofia, gdy uruchomiła auto.

\- Podobno – odparł z dumą. Teraz rozumiał czemu Leo tak uwielbiał te dwójkę, to były naprawdę urocze dzieciaki.

Po stosunkowo niedługiej jeździe zjawili się przed przedszkolem Benjiego, którego zgodnie z obietnicą też przewiózł na barana. Chłopiec piszczał jeszcze głośniej niż jego siostra i ledwo dał się ściągnąć, gdy miał dołączyć do reszty grupy.

Gdy oba dzieciaki były już bezpieczne w szkole, Gerard i Sofia pojechali na zakupy. Skorzystał z tego, że tam jest i też kupił parę rzeczy dla siebie i Leo. Nikt oczywiście nie zwracał na nich uwagi w ciągu całych zakupów, prawdopodobnie nikt ich nawet nie rozpoznał. Bez Messiego u boku jednak nie wzbudzał takiego zainteresowania ludzi. Cieszyło go to, bo to znaczyło, że jego życie prywatne nie jest zagrożone, a tego najbardziej się obawiał.

 

Leo ze zniecierpliwieniem spoglądał na zegar w telefonie. Siedział już w samolocie, który lada chwilę miał wystartować. Obok niego siedział Kun, a jeden rząd dalej Masche. Wracali tym samym samolotem, bo lot miał najpierw dotrzeć do Anglii, dopiero później nawrócić do Hiszpanii. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy znowu znajdzie się w Barcelonie i zapomni o tych dwóch beznadziejnych meczach. Jeden punkt jak na ich możliwości to za mało, był zły na siebie, że nie zrobił więcej, żeby pomóc drużynie. Przypominało to niebezpiecznie te same uczucia, których doświadczył po przegranym finale i wiedział, że tylko Gerard mu teraz pomoże.

\- Hej – odezwał się Kun. – Pojedziemy na te mistrzostwa. Obiecuję ci.

\- Mam nadzieję – przyznał. Niezbyt go słowa przyjaciela pocieszyły. 

\- Brakuje mi twojego uśmiechu. Wracaj czym prędzej do Gerarda, bo ja chyba w żaden sposób cię nie rozśmieszę.

To wywołało u niego tak pożądany przez Sergio uśmiech.

\- Właśnie się uśmiechnąłem.

\- Byłoby miło być powodem tego uśmiechu, ale to na pewno myślenie o nim go wywołało – zauważył i trąciło łokciem.

Leo oddał przyjacielowi po czym rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu. Pilot zaczął swoją zwyczajową formułkę i wkrótce byli już w powietrzu. Z każdą minutą Barcelona była coraz bliżej, a wraz z nią Gerard.

Przespał prawie cały lot do Anglii, obudził się by pożegnać Kuna, obiecując, że spotkają się niedługo podczas meczu. Resztę drogi spędził z Mascherano, któremu jedna ze stewardes pozwoliła się przesiąść.

Wylądowali w Barcelonie wieczorem, po Masche przyjechała żona, z którą czym prędzej się zabrał. Na niego też czekał Gerard, którego od razu wypatrzył na parkingu. Momentalnie się rozpromienił i zapomniał o zgrupowaniu, teraz mógł myśleć tylko o swoim chłopaku, którego tak potwornie mu brakowało przez prawie dwa tygodnie. A czekała ich jeszcze jedna taka przerwa reprezentacyjna.

Podszedł do niego energicznym krokiem i zostawiając walizkę kawałek za sobą, uściskał go mocno, z całowaniem czekając na moment, kiedy będą sami. Dobrze było znów go zobaczyć i poczuć w objęciach, to było jak łyk świeżego powietrza, którego tak bardzo było mu potrzeba podczas całego wyjazdu.

\- Tak dobrze cię znów widzieć – wyznał odsuwając się i patrząc Gerardowi w oczy. Gdyby mógł, patrzyłby w nie już zawsze.   

\- I wzajemnie – powiedział i rozejrzał się, a gdy nie zauważył nikogo, pocałował go namiętnie, choć krótko, zbyt krótko. Gdy się od siebie oderwali, prawie podążył za tymi ustami, by znów ich posmakować. – Gotowy do drogi?

\- Z tobą zawsze – odparł.

Wsadzili bagaże Leo do bagażnika i wsiedli do samochodu, gdzie od razu w oczy rzucił mu się jego kubek od yerby. Gerard podał mu go z uśmiechem.

\- Pomyślałem, że zechcesz się napić – wyjaśnił i sięgnął po coś na tylne siedzenie. – A to taki skromny dodatek.

Leo z zaskoczeniem przyjął do rąk bukiet jakichś żółtych kwiatów zawiniętych w ozdobny papier i przyozdobionych wstążką. Miały słodki, ale delikatny zapach i dopiero teraz zauważył, że czuć go było w całym samochodzie.

\- Wiedziałem, że zakochałem się w tobie nie bez powodu – powiedział, trzymając bukiet blisko. Nie był wielkim fanem kwiatów, ale doceniał prezent. Poza tym, kwiaty były naprawdę ładne, choć nie znał ich nazwy.

\- Zawsze do usług – skłonił się Gerard. – Doręczyciel kwiatów, yerby i gwarantuję lepszy orgazm niż przy użyciu własnej ręki.

Leo parsknął śmiechem. Wiedział, że od razu poprawi mu się humor po powrocie do Barcelony.

\- Masz też wielkie ego.

\- Nie tylko ego.

\- Idiota – skomentował i odłożył kwiaty z powrotem na tylne siedzenie, by skupić się na mate.

\- Tylko dla ciebie. – Gerard odpalił silnik i ruszyli w drogę do domu. Leo cieszył się, że trochę sobie odpocznie. Był zmęczony podróżą i eliminacjami, chciał się tylko położyć ze swoim chłopakiem i zasnąć. – Jak się trzymasz?

\- Bywało lepiej. Te dwa mecze nie poszły nam najlepiej.

\- Uśmiechasz się, ale oczy masz bez blasku – zauważył. – Nie jesteś w dobrym humorze.

\- Kiedyś mi się poprawi – zauważył. – Już mi lepiej niż jeszcze przed wylotem.

\- Mimo to wolałbym w tym jakoś pomóc. Co by ci poprawiło teraz humor?

Spojrzał na Gerarda, który wykorzystał to, że stali na światłach i przyglądał mu się z troską. To była ta sama troska, którą zauważył w jego oczach po raz pierwszy tych kilka miesięcy temu. Nic się nie zmieniła od tego czasu i tak samo jak wtedy, tak i teraz dała mu nadzieję na to, że nadejdą niedługo lepsze czasy.

\- Futbol – odpowiedział bez zastanowienia. Piłka zawsze działała na niego kojąco. Teraz do tego doszedł też sam Gerard, ale jego już miał do poprawy humoru.

\- Futbol chyba ci go popsuł.

\- Ale może go też poprawić.

Nagle odechciało mu się spać i teraz pragnął pokopać trochę piłkę, żeby się wyżyć i zużyć resztki energii, jakie mu pozostały. Po czymś takim zaśnie jak dziecko i pozbędzie się negatywnych emocji.

\- Okej. Możemy zagrać na boisku w twoim domu – zaproponował Gerard. Cieszyło go to, że pomimo niechęci do grania w piłkę był gotowy to zrobić, żeby mu pomóc.

\- Znam lepsze boisko na grę – powiedział, wpadając na genialny pomysł.

\- Podaj adres, zawiozę nas.

\- Chyba wiesz, gdzie jest Camp Nou.

Gerard popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, jakby nie był pewny czy to nie żart, ale Leo przytaknął mu, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że mówi poważnie.

Pojechali więc w stronę Camp Nou choć po drodze zajechali jeszcze do sklepu. Wysypali zawartość plecaka Leo do bagażnika i zapełnili go butelkami piwa, które kupili.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nas wpuszczą? – zapytał Gerard po zaparkowaniu pod stadionem. – Jesteśmy trochę po godzinach.

Miał oczywiście rację, stadion był już zamknięty i poza ochroną pewnie nikogo tam nie było.

\- Nie zapominaj z kim masz do czynienia – przypomniał mu i wysiadł z samochodu. Gerard podążył za nim, zarzucając plecak na ramię. Butelki zastukały o siebie, robiąc sporo hałasu.

\- Masz duszę buntownika – zauważył, idąc tuż za nim. Widzieli już ochronę pilnującą obiektu na zewnątrz.

\- Zawsze tak miałem. – Ochroniarz stojący przy bramie chodził w tę i we w tę, ale zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył jak się zbliżają. Jego wzrok od razu padł na Leo. – Cześć.

\- Stadion zamknięty – poinformował ich uprzejmie.

\- Wiemy. Ale zastanawiałem się, czy nie mógłbyś zrobić wyjątku i wpuścić nas. Chciałbym pokazać przyjacielowi stadion – wyjaśnił spokojnie i zerknął na Gerarda, który uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- No nie wiem.

\- Co złego może się stać? Przecież nie zniszczę stadionu, na którym gram.

Jego argument wydawał się dotrzeć do ochroniarza, bo ten wyjął swoją krótkofalówkę i powiedział kolegom, że wpuszcza na stadion Leo Messiego.

\- Dzięki – podziękował w ich imieniu Gerard, gdy mężczyzna wpuścił ich na teren Camp Nou. Po oddaleniu się kawałek, zaśmiał się. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nas przepuścił.

\- A co miał do stracenia? Bartomeu przecież mnie za to nie wyrzuci z klubu, socios także, więc nic nam nie będzie.

\- Nie rozumiem tylko czemu nie mogliśmy zagrać u ciebie.

\- Uznajmy, że to moja propozycja randki – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. – Chciałem zrobić coś wyjątkowego dla ciebie.

\- Już i tak dużo zrobiłeś – zauważył.

Ale wciąż za mało, chciał mu odpowiedzieć, ale wiedział, że tylko by tym Gerarda onieśmielił. Weszli na stadion dzięki uprzejmości kolejnego ochroniarza, który był też na tyle miły, że dał im zapasowe klucze do szatni i pokoju z piłkami.

\- Musimy czymś grać – powiedział i rzucił Gerardowi piłkę.

Poprowadził swojego chłopaka przejściami, którymi kibice nie chodzili, bo były wyłącznie do dyspozycji piłkarzy i reszty ekipy. Dzięki temu wkrótce znaleźli się w tunelu prowadzącym na murawę. Gerard z zachwytem wpatrywał się w murale na ścianach, dopóki jego wzrok nie padł na trybunę, której pojawiało się coraz więcej z każdym ich krokiem.

Leo wiedział, że to będzie dobry pomysł go tu przyprowadzić. Zapewne nigdy nie był na murawie, a stanie na środku boiska robiło wrażenie, nawet gdy nie było kibiców.

\- I jak ci się podoba? – spytał, gdy przystanęli tuż przed wyjściem.

\- Najlepsza randka wszech czasów – stwierdził. Wyglądał jak ryba wyjęta z wody, nie potrafił zamknąć ust, a oczy miał szeroko otwarte, chłonące wszystko z podziwem.

\- No to chodźmy dalej – zachęcił i złapał go za rękę, prowadząc na murawę jak to robił już wielokrotnie z dziećmi. Gerard też był teraz jak dziecko, które właśnie spełnia swoje największe marzenie.

Płyta boiska była oświetlona przez kilka lamp, żeby nie było ciemno, widać więc było dokładnie ogrom Camp Nou – największego stadionu Europy. Gdy tylko postawili stopy na murawie, Gerard zaczął się rozglądać, szepcząc pod nosem takie słowa jak „niesamowite” i „piękne”. Zabawnie było oglądać jego reakcję, ale chwytały go też one za serce. Cieszył się, że mógł tak uszczęśliwić swojego chłopaka, nawet jeśli przyszli tu głównie z zamiarem poprawienia humoru jemu.

\- To jest niesamowite – powtórzył głośniej swoje wcześniejsze zachwyty. Ostrożnie położył plecak na murawie, a piłkę ułożył idealnie na środku boiska. – Dziękuję, że mnie tu zabrałeś.

\- Zawsze do usług.

Gerard był tak szczęśliwy, że ledwo stał w miejscu. Samo oglądanie go w takim stanie poprawiało mu humor, a gdy dodatkowo się pocałowali, było już tylko lepiej. To był dłuższy pocałunek niż ten na parkingu, gdzie w każdej chwili mogli ich zaskoczyć dziennikarze, którzy przyszli oglądać jego przylot. Teraz musieli się martwić jedynie ochroną, ale nie bał się tego wcale. Raczej nie przyszli za nimi ich szpiegować, a nawet jeśli, to nie sądził, że będą chcieli z tym pójść do prasy. Miał przeczucie, że nic złego się nie stanie i że są tu bezpieczni.

Był tak pochłonięty całowaniem, że trochę go zaskoczyło, gdy nagle Gerard przestał i po chwili go już przy nim nie było. Obejrzał się zszokowany i zobaczył swojego chłopaka pokazującego mu język i biegnącego z piłką w stronę bramki.

\- Mam cię! – krzyknął zadowolony.

Leo pokręcił głową i ruszył za nim w pościg, szybko go doganiając. Gerard nie był w formie, on wprost przeciwnie. Nie zabrał mu jednak piłki tylko pozwolił mu strzelić gola. Bramki nie miały siatek, więc futbolówka poleciała w stronę trybun, ale to nie było teraz ważne, bo Geri cieszył się z gola jak dziecko.

\- Strzeliłem na Camp Nou! – zawołał. – O mój Boże!

Dołączył do niego i z uśmiechem przyglądał się jego ekscytacji. Było w tej dziecięcej radości tyle uroku, że nie mógł odwrócić od niej spojrzenia. Chciał już zawsze widzieć swojego chłopaka tak radosnego. Nie było to oczywiście możliwe, dlatego zamierzał ze szczegółami zapamiętywać każdy taki moment.

\- Niezły rajd jak na pierwszy raz – pochwalił. – Ale drugi raz ci się nie uda.

\- Niech zgadnę, pewnie mam ci odebrać piłkę?

\- Dokładnie.

Szybko odnaleźli piłkę i wrócili do gry. Nawet grając jeden na jednego bawiło go to jak każdy mecz. Niewiele mu było potrzeba do szczęścia, wystarczyła tylko futbolówka, nie potrzebował nawet bramki czy partnera do gry, choć obecność Gerarda na pewno działała na plus. W mig zapomniał o przykrych wynikach w reprezentacji i po prostu cieszył się wraz ze swoim chłopakiem futbolem.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Gerard grał nieco lepiej niż ostatnim razem. Nadal nie był to jakiś wysoki poziom, ale odbierał mu piłkę nawet wtedy, gdy mu na to celowo nie pozwalał. Udało mu się też strzelić kolejnego gola. Choć chwilę wcześniej prawie potknął się o plecak z piwem, który wciąż leżał na środku boiska.

Po kolejnym golu zdecydowali, że czas wreszcie skorzystać z zawartości plecaka i przysiedli przy jednej bramce, otwierając dwie pierwsze butelki piwa. Nie chciał się jeszcze rozstawać z piłką dlatego podbijał ją co chwilę, w przerwach popijając swoje piwo.

\- Jeśli tak wygląda twoja każda randka, to jestem największym szczęściarzem na ziemi – stwierdził Gerard, obserwując go przez cały czas. – Moja przy twojej się nie umywa.

\- To nie są zawody – przypomniał mu. – Twoja randka też była świetna.

\- Świetna to słowo klucz. Twoja jest wspaniała.

\- Jeszcze się nie skończyła, wiele się może wydarzyć i ją zepsuć – zauważył z uśmiechem i złapał piłkę na głowę, balansując nią tam przez chwilę.

\- Na przykład co?

\- Po pijaku zepsujemy coś i ochrona na nas doniesie? – zasugerował wzruszając ramionami. – Wielki meteoryt spadnie centralnie na Camp Nou?

\- To nie Ameryka, żeby meteoryty spadały w charakterystyczne miejsca każdego miasta.

\- Prawda, ale nie jest to niemożliwe.

\- Bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że Real wygra tryplet niż to, że spadnie nam na głowę kosmiczna skała.

Leo zakrztusił się swoim piwem, które właśnie pił.

\- Panie Bernabeu, nie obrażaj pan Realu – ostrzegł go.

\- Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwij – odpowiedział tym samym Gerard i wstał, zbliżając się do niego złowrogo.

\- Gerard Bernabeu – powtórzył bez strachu i uskoczył, gdy Geri chciał go złapać. Za drugim razem już mu się nie udało i jego chłopak trzymał go teraz w swoich objęciach, z premedytacją łaskocząc go po żebrach. – Przestań! To łaskocze!

\- Ma łaskotać! – odparł.

Leo nie wiedział czy się śmiać, czy jęczeć z bólu, bo palce Gerarda wbijały mu się w żebra bez litości. Przez to wydawał z siebie ni to śmiech, ni pojękiwania, co tylko śmieszyło ich obu bardziej. Geri odpuścił mu dopiero, gdy zaczął przepraszać.

\- Okej, okej, przepraszam! – zawołał zdesperowany. – Proszę, przestań!

Momentalnie palce zostały zabrane, ale nie został puszczony, tylko przyciągnięty mocno do piersi.

\- Tak lepiej – stwierdził Gerard i pocałował go w czubek głowy.

\- Powiem twojej matce, że nie lubisz jej nazwiska.

\- Tylko spróbuj.

Leo prychnął i odepchnął swojego chłopaka, by napić się piwa. Jakim cudem go nie zgubił w trakcie łaskotania, pozostało dla niego tajemnicą.

\- Nie powinienem dużo pić, jutro mam trening – zauważył. Połowa zawartości butelki już zniknęła, a w plecaku było ich jeszcze więcej.

\- Jedno piwo ci nie zaszkodzi.

Jedno faktycznie krzywdy mu nie zrobiło, ale pięć już tak, a po tylu był już godzinę później. Nie podbijał już piłki, bo stracił całą swoją motorykę i refleks. Siedział więc razem z Gerardem, wspólnie oglądając na jego telefonie różne video wygrzebywane z czeluści Youtube’a.

\- Tu jest za cicho – stwierdził nagle Geri po obejrzeniu jakiegoś amatorskiego teledysku.    

Pociągnął łyk z butelki, uniósł palec w górę każąc mu czekać i podszedł do plecaka, grzebiąc w nim przez chwilę. Wyjął ze środka dziwny podłużny przedmiot, który dopiero po chwili Leo rozpoznał jako głośnik. Kiedy go tam schował, nie miał pojęcia.

 Podłączył do niego swój telefon i po krótkiej chwili przeglądania czegoś na nim, odłożył go na bok i w tej samej chwili z głośnika zaczęły rozbrzmiewać dźwięki gitary, do których Gerard zaczął podrygiwać. Do gitary po chwili dołączył bit, a potem Geri zaczął śpiewać razem z wokalistką, udając że jego butelka z piwem to mikrofon.

\- Maybe I’m just crazy, maybe I’m a fool. Maybe I don’t know how to love but maybe I do. Maybe you know more than me but this much is true. This little heart and brain of mine say we’re through with you.

Leo nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu oglądając te wygłupy. Tego mu właśnie było trzeba, kompletnej głupawki, która odciągała jego myśli od ostatnich porażek. Widok roztańczonego Gerarda, z zaangażowaniem śpiewającego tekst piosenki jakby był w teledysku, był prawdopodobnie najlepszą terapią pod słońcem. Nie zastanawiając się długo wyciągnął telefon i zaczął nagrywać, gdy zaczęły się kolejne śpiewy. Chciał mieć pamiątkę, żeby w dowolnym momencie poprawić sobie nastrój.

\- And I wonder does it blow your mind that I’m leaving you far behind. I wonder those it stop your heart to know you’re not my sunshine anymore! Okay you’re pretty, your face is a work of art. Your smile could light up New York City after dark! Okay you’re coverboy pretty stamped with a beauty mark. But it’s such a pity a boy so pretty with an ugly heart.

Gerard przestał śpiewać i napił się piwa dalej tańcząc. Gdy zaczęła się druga zwrotka nie kontynuował tylko podszedł do Leo starając się zmysłowo poruszać biodrami. Zabrał mu telefon i rzucił go obok swojego, a zamiast tego wcisnął mu do ręki butelkę z piwem. Leo z radością upił spory łyk i poddał się dłoniom Gerarda, który zaczął mu pomagać tańczyć, zachęcając jego ciało do ruchu.

\- And I wonder does it blow your mind! – zaśpiewał, palcami wizualizując wybuch obok jego głowy, co wywołało u Leo niekontrolowany chichot. Skoczna melodia szybko mu się udzieliła, nie mówiąc już o tym, że był pijany i łatwiej go było namówić do wszystkiego. Dołączył do swojego tańczącego chłopaka, który zadowolony pokazał mu kciuk w górę i zaraz potem znowu zaczął śpiewać refren.

\- Okay you’re pretty, your face is a work of art. Your smile could light up New York City after dark! – Gerard źle wyliczył zawartość swojej butelki i gdy odchylił się do tyłu, by fałszując ze swoim głośnym akcentem wyciągnąć ostatnie słowo, omal nie zakrztusił się piwem, którym oblał sobie twarz. Mimo to szybko niezrażony powrócił do śpiewania, szczerząc się do roześmianego Leo. - Stamped with a beauty mark. But it’s such a pity a boy so pretty with an ugly heart.

Muzyka trochę zwolniła, Gerard wykorzystał to, by tanecznym krokiem wziąć dla siebie i dla niego po kolejnej butelce piwa. Leo chętnie przyjął następne piwo i od razu zaczął pić. Nie miał pojęcia, co go napadło, ale nie przestał po upiciu kilku łyków tylko pił dalej, z każdą chwilą odchylając głowę coraz bardziej, aż butelka znalazła się w pionie. Gerard popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, ale i rozbawiony, a gdy w końcu oderwał się od piwa i obrócił butelkę do góry dnem, na murawę nie kapnęła nawet jedna kropla.

Zbliżał się finalny refren, po takiej ilości piwa za jednym zamachem, Leo nie miał już żadnych hamulców, które zwykle powstrzymywały go przed czymś głupim. Ze swoją pamięcią nie miał problemu z zapamiętaniem tekstu nawet w takim stanie i gdy wokalistki zaczęły śpiewać, szybko do nich dołączy, a wraz z nim uradowany Gerard.

\- Okay you’re pretty, your face is a work of art. Your smile could light up New York City after dark! – zaśpiewali razem, tańcząc obok siebie. – Okay you’re coverboy pretty stamped with a beauty mark. But it’s such a pity a boy so pretty with an ugly heart!

Gerard pochwycił go nagle w ramiona i pochylił jak w jakimś tango, przy ich obecnej koordynacji ledwo stawiając go z powrotem do pionu. Śpiewali dalej, tańcząc, podskakując i bawiąc się jak dzieci. Obaj nie umieli tańczyć, ale to im nie przeszkadzało próbować różnych ruchów, śmiejąc się przy tym z samych siebie i siebie nawzajem.

Byli rozczarowani, gdy piosenka dobiegła końca i nie mieli już do czego tańczyć. Roześmiani złapali się siebie nawzajem, by utrzymać równowagę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ta piosenka nie zwiastuje jakichś przyszłych wydarzeń z naszego życia – odezwał się jako pierwszy Leo, chichocząc jak opętany.

\- No co ty. Jesteśmy zbyt idealni razem. Ale mogę puścić coś bardziej pasującego do nas. – Gerard doczłapał do telefonu i podniósł go w poszukiwaniu kolejnej piosenki. – Cholera, nie mogę trafić – zaśmiał się.

W końcu jednak mu się udało i powrócił do Leo, od razu kierując jego ręce na swoje ramiona, podczas gdy on złapał go za biodra i pochylił głowę, tak że ich czoła się stykały.

Następna piosenka także zaczęła się gitarą, ale była dużo wolniejsza. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu zaczął się wokal, ale tym razem Gerard nie śpiewał, wpatrywał się mu za to w oczy. Znów tańczyli, o ile w ogóle można to było nazwać tańcem, bo tylko poruszali się nieznacznie do rytmu. Był nieco zdziwiony, że Geri nie śpiewa, ale okazało się, że czeka po prostu na właściwy moment.

\- I didn’t know that I was starving till I tasted you – zaśpiewał, a jemu serce zabiło mocniej. Mógł być słaby z angielskiego, ale tak proste słowa rozumiał. – Don’t need no butterflies when you give me a whole damn zoo. By the way, by the way you do things to my body. I didn’t know that I was starving till I tasted you.

Jedna z dłoni Gerarda powoli sunęła w górę jego ciała, aż dotarła do twarzy, gdzie ujął jego policzek i zbliżył ich usta do siebie, inicjując pocałunek. Leo objął go mocniej za szyję i przyciągnął bliżej, przylegając do jego ciała jak tylko się dało. Muzyka dalej grała w tle i wciąż ją słyszał, ale praktycznie nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Jeśli wcześniej był pijany z powodu piwa, to teraz był upity samym pocałunkiem z Gerardem.

Sam nie wiedział kiedy wplótł palce we włosy swojego chłopaka, a ten złapał go za pośladki, ale to tylko sprawiło, że zapragnął go jeszcze bardziej. Gdy przerwali pocałunek, obaj dyszeli i wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem praktycznie czarnymi oczami. Ani na chwilę nie przestali tańczyć, nawet gdy niemal przykleili się do siebie ciałami.

Znów zaczął się refren i choć teraz Gerard go nie zaśpiewał, widział po nim, że robiąc to wcześniej chciał przekazać dokładnie to o czym była piosenka i co sam czuł. Nie musiał tego potwierdzać, wiedział że właśnie to miał wtedy na myśli, bo gdyby mógł, to zaśpiewałby to samo.

Pocałowali się po raz drugi, nie hamując się ani na chwilę. Liczyło się tylko to, by być jak najbliżej i nic więcej. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy piosenka się skończyła, zastąpiona przez inną, tym razem znów energiczną. Trwała już trochę, gdy znów się od siebie odsunęli, a Gerard uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Koniec tych smutów – powiedział i roztańczył się jak wcześniej.

Tym razem nie trzeba go było namawiać do dołączenia. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że tyle zabawy dostarczy mu tańczenie, ale z Gerardem nawet oglądanie schnącej farby byłoby interesujące.  

Przetańczyli jeszcze sporo piosenek, Geri miał pokaźną kolekcję na telefonie i przy wszystkich miał ochotę się ruszać, zwłaszcza po pijaku. Z największym zapałem tańczyło się Gerardowi przy jednej piosence Shakiry, ale jak sam chwile później powiedział, był trochę psychofanem, to dlatego.

Ostatnia piosenka była wolniejsza, bo obaj byli zmęczeni tańczeniem i tylko na przytulanie się i ruszanie było ich stać. Byli dodatkowo po kolejnych piwach, więc z jakimikolwiek gwałtownymi ruchami trzeba było się pożegnać, bo już by pewnie nie wstali z ziemi po ewentualnym upadku.

\- Jesteśmy beznadziejnymi tancerzami – stwierdził pół przytomnie Gerard. Brodę opierał o jego ramię, choć musiało mu być przy tym strasznie niewygodnie biorąc pod uwagę wzrost. – Jak to możliwe, że nie umiesz tańczyć? Jesteś z kraju tanga.

\- Ale większość swojego życia spędziłem w Hiszpanii – odparł. Język mu się trochę plątał od nadmiaru alkoholu, ale wciąż dało się go zrozumieć. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. – Zresztą nie chciałem nikogo zabić ucząc się.

\- Zapisujemy się na kurs tanga – zdecydował.  

\- Okej. A potem może coś z twoich regionów.

\- Proponuję paso doble. Świetnie bym odgrywał płachtę.

\- Strasznie jesteś duży jak na płachtę.

\- W sam raz na pokrycie cię – zamruczał mu wprost do ucha i przygryzł je. Starał się być uwodzicielski, ale w swoim stanie nie potrafił wiele zdziałać.

\- Dureń – skwitował Leo i wtulił się w niego.

Piosenka wkrótce dobiegła końca, a wraz z nią ich czas na Camp Nou. Było już grubo po pierwszej w nocy, byli pijani i musieli wrócić do domu. Spakowali puste butelki po piwie z powrotem do plecaka, nie zapominając o telefonach. Nie spotkali po drodze nikogo z ochrony, co było nawet dla nich korzystne. Wyglądali po prostu okropnie, zataczali się i śmiali z niewiadomo czego, chroniąc się nawzajem przed upadkami. Jakimś cudem dotarli do samochodu i tu pojawił się ich pierwszy poważny problem.

\- Choleraaa – odezwał się głośno Gerard, przeciągając ostatnią samogłoskę. – Jak my pojedziemy do domu w takim stanie?

\- Złapiemy stopa – zaproponował Leo, opierając się o auto.  

\- Stopem jeżdżą zboczeńcy! I mordercy.

\- To może taksówka.

\- Za drogo – stwierdził i zamyślił się, podpierając się jedną ręką o dach samochodu. – Wiem! Zadzwońmy po Luisa!

Leo musiał sobie przypomnieć o którego Luisa mu chodzi, ale gdy już tak się stało, uśmiechnął się głupkowato i niezgrabnie sięgnął po telefon. Gerard przysunął się do niego i odsunął telefon od ucha, by włączyć tryb głośnomówiący.

\- Leo? – odezwał się po kilku sygnałach zaspany głos Suareza. – Jest środek nocy, o co chodzi?

\- Hej, grubciu! – przywitał się entuzjastycznie. Dobrze było znowu słyszeć głos Luisa. Za nim też się stęsknił. Nie tak mocno jak za Gerardem, ale mimo wszystko.

Luis przez kilka sekund się nie odzywał.

\- Jesteś pijany? – zapytał w końcu.

\- Przyjedziesz po nas? – Postanowił zignorować jego pytanie, bo miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Chciał wrócić do domu. – Nie mamy jak dojechać.

\- Nas?

\- Heeej! – zawołał wprost do telefonu Gerard. Leo zachichotał.

\- Jesteś pijany. – Tym razem to nie było pytanie.

\- W trzy dupy – potwierdził przytakując.

\- O Boże – westchnął Suarez. – Tak, to Leo.

\- Rozmawia z Sofią – wyjaśnił Gerardowi Leo, gdy ten popatrzył na telefon zdziwiony, nie rozumiejąc do kogo Luis się zwraca. – Chyba.

\- Dobra, gdzie jesteście? – zapytał ich znowu.

\- Santiago Bernabeu – odpowiedział mu Geri i roześmiał się głupkowato, a Leo od razu dołączył, jednocześnie próbując swojemu chłopakowi zasłonić usta, żeby nie śmiał się zbyt głośno. 

\- Błagam, powiedzcie że nie jesteście wcale w Madrycie – poprosił Luis. W tle słychać było jakieś dźwięki, pewnie się ubierał.

\- Moja noga nigdy tam nie postanie! – stwierdził kategorycznie Gerard, nie zwracając uwagi na uciszającego go Leo, który jednak nie przestawał chichotać. – Chociaż byłem tam już kilka razy na klasyku. I służbowo. Ale i tak tam nie pojadę! Madryt nie jest moją stolicą!

\- Ciszej, ktoś cię usłyszy – powiedział mu Leo, opierając się o niego całym ciałem. Omal się przez to nie przewrócili, w ostatniej chwili Geri złapał się dachu i utrzymał równowagę, śmiejąc się przy tym jakby to była najzabawniejsza sytuacja w historii.

\- I dobrze.

\- Gdzie jesteście? – powtórzył Suarez. Teraz w tle było też słychać silnik samochodu.

\- Camp Nou – odparł w końcu Leo. – Ej! Luis, czy to nie głupie, że gdy odnowią ten stadion, to będzie się nazywał Nou Camp Nou? Durna nazwa.

Był pewien, że jego przyjaciel właśnie przewrócił oczami, wręcz mógł to usłyszeć. A może to były tylko butelki w plecaku na ramieniu Gerarda?

\- Zaraz będę, rozłączam się.

\- Nie! – zabronił mu szybko.

\- Czemu nie?

\- Co jak się zgubimy? Mów do nas.

Barcelona była dużym miastem, można się tu było zgubić.

\- Po prostu nie ruszajcie się z miejsca.

\- Okej – zgodził się, zapominając szybko o niedawnej panice. – Pa, Luis. Kocham cię.

\- Ja też cię kocham – dodał Geri. – Chcesz z nami trójkąt?

\- Bleh – skomentował tylko Suarez i rozłączył się.

Czekając na przyjaciela obaj usiedli na chodniku i znów przeglądali Internet w poszukiwaniu śmiesznych filmików, by zabić czymś czas. Luis na szczęście długo nie jechał i już po dziesięciu minutach był na miejscu, z jakiegoś powodu wściekły jak osa. Leo nie wiedział o co mu chodzi, przecież tylko wyciągnęli go w środku nocy z łóżka.

\- Luis! – zawołał na widok kolegi z drużyny. – Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem pod słońcem.

Razem z Gerardem podnieśli się niezgrabnie z ziemi i podeszli do Suareza, którego Leo miał ochotę wyściskać, ale gdy tylko się zbliżył, Luis zatrzymał go na odległość wyciągniętych ramion.

\- Lucho da ci popalić, gdy cię jutro zobaczy – stwierdził oglądając go od stóp do głów.

\- Pierdol się, mam dzisiaj wolne – odparł podchodząc z powrotem do Gerarda, który objął go z uśmiechem. – Jutro. Dzisiaj. Wczoraj. Cholera, jaki dzisiaj dzień, Geri?

\- Uh, niedziela?

\- No prawie. – Luis westchnął głośno. – Co wy piliście?

\- To!

Gerard z dumą zdjął plecak z ramienia i rzucił go na ziemie. Razem z Leo szybko zasłonił uszy, gdy huknęło rozbijane szkło.

\- Chyba wszystkie zbiłem – zauważył z dziwnym zadowoleniem Geri, podnosząc z powrotem plecak.

Suarez znowu westchnął i wziął ich obu pod ramię, prowadząc do swojego auta.

\- Czekaj! – krzyknął Leo i wyrwał się. – Moje kwiaty.

\- Zabierzesz je jutro – powiedział jego przyjaciel, pewnie nawet nie wiedząc o co chodzi.   

\- Nie, one zwiędną!

Leo próbował dotrzeć do samochodu, którym tu przyjechali, ale Suarez go zatrzymał, nim zdążył odejść daleko.

\- Pójdę po nie – zaoferował i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. – Kluczyki.

\- Ja mam! – oznajmij Geri i wyciągnął je z kieszeni spodni. Teraz Luis skierował dłoń w jego stronę, ale zamiast podać mu to czego chciał, rzucił kluczyki za niego, gdzie wylądowały na ziemi. – Orientuj się.

Roześmiał się wraz ze swoim chłopakiem, gdy zobaczyli minę Suareza. Wyglądał jakby miał zaraz eksplodować ze złości. Zabawnie by to wyglądało.

Bez odzywania się, Luis podniósł kluczyki i dostał się do jego auta, wyciągając z niego bukiet od Gerarda.

\- Masz – powiedział i wręczył mu kwiaty, które Leo przytulił do piersi.

\- Ja siedzę z przodu! – zażądał Geri, gdy w końcu znaleźli się przy samochodzie Urugwajczyka.

\- Nie, siedzicie z tyłu – postanowił stanowczo Luis. – Jeszcze tego mi tylko brakuje, żeby któryś z was przeszkadzał mi w prowadzeniu. Do środka!

Leo przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie usiadł z Gerardem z tyłu, z trudem zapinając pasy. Jedną ręką było ciężko, ale nie chciał odkładać kwiatów.

Droga do domu była krótka, ale pełna przygód, bo Geri ciągle narzekał, że chce mu się sikać albo rzygać. Na szczęście do wymiotów nie doszło, choć nie obeszło się bez śpiewania piosenek i to w wykonaniu ich obu. Gdy dojeżdżali na miejsce, Luis miał ich wyraźnie dość i w pośpiechu doprowadził ich do domu. Był nawet na tyle miły, że pomógł im się dostać do sypialni.

\- Dzięki, Luis – powiedział Leo. Tym razem go uściskał i nawet wycałował w oba policzki. Gerard chciał zrobić to samo, ale Suarez odepchnął go na łóżko, z którego już się nie podniósł.

\- Odeśpijcie to – nakazał im. – Wpadnę rano, żeby popatrzeć jak cierpicie.

\- Jesteś taki miły – skomentował Geri, układając się wygodniej na łóżku.

\- Wstaw moje kwiaty do wody, dobrze? – poprosił Leo, wyciągając bukiet w stronę przyjaciela.

Po wyjściu Suareza dołączył do swojego chłopaka, z zadowoleniem wtulając się w jego pierś. Nawet nie zdjęli z siebie ubrań, byli na to zbyt zmęczeni.

\- Weźmy ślub.

\- Okej – zgodził się Gerard.

\- I adoptujmy dziesiątkę dzieci.

\- Okej – powtórzył z uśmiechem. – Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też – odparł, całując go w usta. Chciał, by pocałunek trwał jak najdłużej tak jak tamte na boisku, ale już po kilku sekundach stracił wszelkie siły i zasnął, a Gerard zaraz po nim. Rano obudzili się z potężnym kacem, a na treningu Lucho przez dwadzieścia minut wrzeszczał na niego, że jest nieodpowiedzialny, ale gdy już zaczynał żałować poprzedniej nocy, przypomniał sobie jak świetnie się z Gerardem bawili i stwierdził, że było warto. 


	13. City

Zbliżał się mecz Ligii Mistrzów. Było to widać w całym mieście, wszyscy żyli tym wydarzeniem i przygotowywali się do niego. Puby i bary reklamowały transmisje meczu, różne prywatne spółki wywieszały informacje, że w dniu meczu zamykają wcześniej albo następnego dnia, jeśli Barca wygra, usługa będzie tańsza. Ludzie chodzili po ulicach ubrani w bordowo-granatowe koszulki, gdzieniegdzie było też widzieć zjeżdżających się do Katalonii kibiców City. Wiele ścian obklejonych było plakatami reklamującymi spotkanie, a pod stadionem i w różnych częściach miasta rozdawano estalady.

Tak wielkie mecze zawsze sprawiały, że cała Barcelona świętowała i to tylko czyniło całe miasto piękniejszym. Gerard uwielbiał atmosferę przed szlagierami, nie ważne czy było to spotkanie w Lidze Mistrzów, klasyk lub starcie z Atletico czy finał Copa del Rey. Za każdym razem ekscytował się tak samo, nie mogąc się doczekać zobaczenia swojej ulubionej drużyny na żywo, w starcu z innym silnym rywalem. Chociaż sam nie grał, adrenalina w czasie takich meczów wypełniała mu żyły i nie pozwalała zasnąć jeszcze długo po spotkaniu, nie ważne czy przegranym czy wygranym.

Teraz miał jeszcze dodatkowy powód, by przeżywać ten mecz nawet bardziej niż dotychczas.

Leo nie mógł się doczekać tego meczu równie mocno co on choć z zupełnie innych powodów. Dla niego mecz z City to nie było nic nowego, ale cała otoczka Ligii Mistrzów robiła swoje. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to ważniejszy mecz niż ten w lidze, a to oznacza większe wyzwanie, więcej emocji, więcej zabawy. A to właśnie Messi uwielbiał najbardziej w takich meczach – wyzwanie i zabawę. Na to się nie mógł doczekać, a nie na rangę spotkania, bo to mimo wszystko wciąż była tylko faza grupowa, drużyna miała spory margines błędu. Ale to jednak był mecz z City – pretendentem do tytułu mistrza Anglii, drużyną, którą prowadzi były trener Barcelony. Mecze z Guardiolą zawsze miały podwójne znaczenie dla tego klubu.

Był jeszcze jeden powód ekscytacji Leo – Kun. Nie mógł się doczekać, by znowu zobaczyć się z przyjacielem. Obiecał nawet, że pozna go z Gerardem, choć nie miał jeszcze pojęcia jak to zrobi, skoro przed meczem nie będzie za bardzo czasu, a po meczu Guardiola pewnie będzie chciał jak najszybciej zabrać drużynę na lotnisko.

\- W końcu będziecie mogli się poznać – powiedział podekscytowany, gdy Gerard odebrał go z treningu. – Kiedyś jak wszyscy trzej będziemy mieli trochę wolnego, to gdzieś wyjdziemy. Ty i Kun się polubicie.

\- Naprawdę jesteś tą perspektywą podekscytowany – zauważył z uśmiechem.

\- Lubię, kiedy moi bliscy poznają ważne dla mnie osoby – wyznał, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy przedstawię cię rodzicom.

Mieli już plan, jak to zrobią, konkretniej chodziło o wyjazd na święta. Leo i tak chciał wrócić wtedy do ojczyzny i pobyć z rodziną oraz przyjaciółmi. Wcześniej jednak zamierzali spędzić dzień lub dwa z rodziną Gerarda, który też musiał dopiero powiedzieć o swoim związku.

\- Byłem pewny, że zdążę już spotkać twojego ojca.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie zajmuje się czasem wszystkimi twoimi sprawami? – spytał. – Myślałem, że mieszka z tobą w Barcelonie.

\- Nie, siedzi w Argentynie albo jeździ po świecie załatwiać umowy sponsorskie. Większość czasu spędza z mamą w domu, do Barcelony przyjeżdża głównie wtedy, gdy mam przedłużyć kontrakt z Barceloną.

\- To wyjaśnia wszystko. Ciekawe jak twoi rodzice na mnie zareagują.

Trochę się obawiał, że potraktują go jak Masche i Puyol, czyli jak zagrożenie. Nie chciał znowu przechodzić przez oskarżenia o wykorzystywanie Leo, a miał przeczucie, że do tego właśnie dojdzie. Rodzice zawsze są nadopiekuńczy. Całe szczęście w drugą stronę to nie działało i jego rodzice nie będą o nic podejrzewać Messiego, gdy się o związku dowiedzą, o ile już nie wiedzą. Za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiał z nimi przez telefon albo wpadał z wizytą, pierwszym o co pytali zawsze był Leo. Wiadomo, sławna osoba, ale ich obsesja była zbyt podejrzana biorąc pod uwagę to, że czysto teoretycznie on i Messi dalej byli tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Dobrze, a jak inaczej mieliby zareagować? – zdziwił się Leo.

\- Wiesz jacy są rodzice.

\- Wiem. Ale spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Zresztą do grudnia jeszcze trochę czasu jest, przez ten czas może się wszystko zmienić.

\- Możemy na przykład ze sobą zerwać.

\- Wypluj te słowa – roześmiał się. – Będziesz na meczu?

\- Rzadko mi się zdarza, bym przegapiał mecze na Camp Nou. – Dojechali już do domu i przejechali przez bramę, witając się przy okazji z ochroniarzami. – Takiego nie mógłbym przegapić, chociaż coroczne starcia z City już mnie trochę nudzą. Za dużo ich, zaczynam naprawdę wierzyć w tą całą teorię o ciepłych kulkach.  

\- Mnie nie się nie nudzą, bo to zawsze dodatkowa okazja…

\- By zobaczyć Kuna – dokończył za niego, parkując samochód w garażu. – Tak, wiem.

\- Wpadnij do szatni przed meczem – zaproponował mu Leo. – Może uda mi się doprowadzić do waszego spotkania.

\- Spokojnie, nie pali się. Jak go jutro nie spotkam, to nic się nie stanie.

\- Mam pomysł! – zawołał nagle Messi. – Kun przylatuje już dzisiaj. Zadzwonię do niego i powiem, żeby wpadł.

Leo wyskoczył z samochodu jak oparzony i szybko zniknął mu z oczu, usiłując dotrzeć do swojej komórki, którą zostawił w domu. Nie była mu potrzebna do treningu. Gerardowi nie spieszyło się tak bardzo i powolnym krokiem ruszył za swoim chłopakiem, który był już w kuchni i pisał smsa.

\- I jak? – zapytał go siadając na stołku barowym.

\- Zrobione. Jak wyląduje w Barcelonie, to pewnie mi odpisze. Bądź gotowy na to, że wpadnie tu bez ostrzeżenia.

\- To kiedy dokładnie przylatuje? – spytał.

\- Pewnie wieczorem, nie wiem. Siódma? Czemu pytasz?

Odpowiedział mu pocałunkiem, przyciągnięciem do siebie i rozpięciem mu spodni. Leo zamruczał z zadowoleniem i dał się poprowadzić do sypialni. Musieli uważać, by się nie połamać na schodach, ale na szczęście obeszło się bez przykrych niespodzianek i bezpiecznie trafili do łóżka, gdzie spędzili kilka godzin.

Jakimś cudem Leo zapomniał w tym czasie o swoim przyjacielu i przypomniał sobie o nim dopiero, gdy w całym domu rozległ się dźwięk otwieranej bramy.

Byli już po trzeciej tego dnia rundzie seksu i powoli przysypiali, wtuleni w siebie pomimo gorąca, jakie odczuwali. Gerard przeciągnął się i przygarnął Messiego do siebie, biorąc sobie za cel objęcie go wszystkimi czterema kończynami i nie puszczanie już nigdy, ale wtedy właśnie rozbrzmiał ten przeklęty dźwięk, a chwilę później zadzwonił telefon, którym ochrona kontaktowała się z mieszkańcami.

\- Tak? – zapytał zmęczonym głosem Leo. Twarz miał praktycznie wciśniętą w obojczyk Gerarda, co wcale nie pomagało w wyraźnym mówieniu. – Co?!

Messi poderwał się niespodziewanie, siłą wyrywając się z uścisku.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał widząc spanikowaną twarz swojego chłopaka.

\- Kun tu jest! – Leo praktycznie pisnął, co zabrzmiało niezwykle komicznie i w ogóle nie pasowało do dorosłego faceta, który praktycznie co trzy dni rywalizuje na najwyższym poziomie piłkarskich rozgrywek. – Cholera, nie zdążymy się umyć, pewnie już jest przed domem.

Gerard wsparł się na ramieniu, obserwując, jak Messi lata spanikowany po sypialni, zbierając ich ciuchy, które pozostawiali na podłodze. Swoje zatrzymał dla siebie, a te należące do niego rzucił na łóżko.

\- Nie przesadzasz trochę? – zapytał i chwycił za bieliznę, którą wytarł pozostałości nasienia, jakie miał na sobie, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic założył spodnie. Nie widział sensu w ponownym zakładaniu bokserek.

\- To że to mój przyjaciel nie znaczy, że chcę, by wiedział o moim życiu seksualnym – wyjaśnił Leo. On próbował nałożyć bieliznę, ale po chwili zrezygnował i zrobił to samo co Gerard.

\- I tak będzie wiedział, że uprawialiśmy seks – zauważył.

Nie przeszkadzało mu, że Aguero się o tym dowie, nie było przecież nic wstydliwego w tym, że kochankowie uprawiają seks, zwłaszcza że nie zamierzał o nim opowiadać w szczegółach albo zapraszać go na pokaz.

\- Może nie. – Leo założył na siebie koszulkę i podszedł do drzwi, czekając na niego. Szybko dołączył, zapinając jeszcze swoją koszulę, ale zostawiając rozpięte dwa górne guziki. – Zasłoń to!

Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył wściekle czerwoną malinkę, która znajdowała się na jego piersi. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy Leo mu ją zrobił. 

Zapięcie jednego guzika wystarczyło, by ślad nie był już widoczny. Messi przyjrzał mu się krytycznie, pociągnął za ramię by się pochylił i poprawił mu jeszcze rozczochrane włosy. Te jednak w żaden sposób nie chciały się układać i nieco opadały mu na czoło. Będzie musiał je trochę podciąć w najbliższym czasie.

\- Odpuść, nic już z tym nie zrobisz – poradził mu, przeczesując niesforną grzywę. – Wstąpmy jeszcze do łazienki umyć ręce. Chyba nie chcesz dotykać Kuna takimi dłońmi.

Leo zaczerwienił się i przytaknął. Po krótkiej wizycie w łazience w końcu mogli zejść na dół. Sergio czekał już przy drzwiach frontowych, robiąc coś z telefonem. Gdy usłyszał kroki, natychmiast podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się na ich widok.

\- No nareszcie. Już się bałem, że was nie ma – zażartował i uściskał się z Leo. – Dobrze cię widzieć.

\- Ciebie też. – Messi szybko się odsunął od przyjaciela, cały był spięty i gdyby mógł, pewnie uciekłby z powrotem do łazienki, tym razem pod prysznic. Gerard wiedział czemu i Kun też się dowiedział, gdy pociągnął nosem kilka razy. Po chwili jego twarz wykrzywił grymas.

\- Ugh, serio? Tuż przed moim przyjazdem? – poskarżył się i również się odsunął.

Gerard wzruszył ramionami i objął swojego chłopaka, który cały czerwony na twarzy unikał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego z Kunem.

\- Trochę o twoim przyjeździe zapomnieliśmy – wyjaśnił i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Aguero. – Miło poznać cię bez ekranu pomiędzy nami.

\- Mam nadzieję, że chociaż umyliście ręce – zaśmiał się i uścisnął mu dłoń. – Ale serio, sami mnie zaprosiliście, mogliście się powstrzymać.

\- Wybacz – odezwał się znowu Leo. – Straciliśmy poczucie czasu.

\- Rozumiem, bez obaw – zapewnił. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, więc na pewno nie był zły. – Jak chcecie, to mogę poczekać, a wy weźmiecie prysznic. Tylko osobno. Na wszelki wypadek.

Messi zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i ze zdenerwowania zaczął oblizywać usta oraz złapał się za ucho. Gerarda tak rozczulił ten widok, że nie mógł się powstrzymać i pocałował go w policzek.

\- Słyszałeś, Kuna. Mogę ci mówić Kun? – zapytał szybko.

\- Jasne.

\- No, więc Kun sobie poczeka, a my weźmiemy prysznic.

\- Osobno – przypomniał Sergio.

\- Osobno – potwierdził i pociągnął Leo ze sobą. – Pięć minut i jesteśmy!

\- Nie spieszcie się!

Sześć minut później byli z powrotem na dole – czyści, nie przesiąknięci zapachem seksu i w świeżych ubraniach. Kun czekał na nich w salonie, oglądając telewizję. Leo wyglądał już lepiej choć dalej miał czerwone policzki, a rumieniec przechodził mu nawet na kark, ale może było to efektem wzięcia ciepłego prysznica.

\- Przepraszam za tamto – powiedział znowu, siadając obok przyjaciela. – Nie chciałem, żebyś wiedział co robiliśmy.

\- Trudno było się nie domyślić, cuchnęło od was na kilometr – stwierdził rozbawiony. – W porządku, Lio, to naprawdę nic wielkiego.

\- I tak się czuję głupio.

Kun odwrócił się w stronę Gerarda.

\- On się głupio nie czuje – zauważył.

\- Bo jest dziwny.

Sergio objął Leo ramieniem i zaśmiał się.

\- Grunt, że cię uszczęśliwia – powiedział z zadowoleniem. – Nawet dobrze.

Messi odepchnął rękę przyjaciela, gdy ten odciągnął mu bluzkę, żeby przyjrzeć się malinkom na piersi. To było jedyne miejsce, w którym mogli bezpiecznie zostawiać ślady. Na szyi byłby zbyt widoczne podczas meczu i tylko rozpoczęłyby spekulacje na temat Leo. Nie potrzebowali tego.

\- Ej! Nie ładnie tak wchodzić na czyjeś terytorium – ostrzegł go Gerarda.

Kun niewinnie uniósł ręce w górę.

\- Niczego nie dotknąłem.

\- Jesteście beznadziejni – stwierdził Leo i wstał z kanapy, opuszczając również salon, odprowadzony przez śmiechy swojego chłopaka i przyjaciela.

\- Chyba go nie obraziliśmy, co? – spytał go Agureo, gdy Messi zniknął im z oczu.

\- Jest gderliwy, bo się zawstydził – wyjaśnił, czując się nieco dziwnie z tym, że w ogóle musi to robić. Ta dwójka była ponoć najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, Kun powinien już znać zachowanie Leo od podszewki.

\- Nie chciałem go zawstydzać. Może trochę, bo strasznie łatwo mi to przychodzi.

\- Słyszałem to! – krzyknął Messi.

\- Cieszę się! – odkrzyknął i zwrócił się znów do Gerarda. – A więc?

\- Co więc?

\- Jak wam się układa?

\- Tak jak widać – odparł i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Był szczęśliwy i gdy ktokolwiek pytał go o Leo, nigdy nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. To już była automatyczna reakcja.

\- Po zgrupowaniu Leo nie był w najlepszym humorze, ale chyba mu już przeszło – zauważył.

\- Już po godzinie był w lepszym humorze – przyznał z dumą.

\- Jak ty to robisz? – spytał z podziwem Kun. – Nie widziałem go tak szczęśliwego od paru lat. Ostatni raz to było gdy chyba jeszcze był z Antonellą. Nawet po ostatnim tryplecie nie był tak radosny.

\- Chciałbym ci odpowiedzieć, ale nie wiem – wyznał szczerze. – Po prostu robię to, co uważam, że mu pomoże i w czym jestem dobry.

\- To znaczy?

\- Rozśmieszam go. Nie wiem jak, ale jakoś mi się udaje.

\- Cokolwiek by to nie było, cieszę się że już mu lepiej. Po finale był naprawdę załamany i razem z chłopakami martwiliśmy się, że długo będzie dochodził do siebie. Ale potem zadzwonił następnego dnia cały ucieszony i powiedział, że kogoś poznał. Dopiero później wszedł w szczegóły, ale i tak byłem zaskoczony. Nie spodziewałem się, że coś, a raczej ktoś, pocieszy go aż tak szybko. I że znajdzie sobie chłopaka.

\- To było dosyć zaskakujące dla obu z nas. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Leo ostrzył sobie na mnie zęby już od pierwszego dnia.

Wciąż trudno mu było uwierzyć w to, że już tamtej nocy mogli zostać parą. O ile w ogóle byłoby to możliwe. Seks to jeszcze nie związek, nie wiadomo czy Leo chciałby mieć z nim coś do czynienia po czymś takim. Kto wie, może zostali parą tylko dlatego, bo wcześniej poznali się lepiej dzięki wielu spotkaniom. Co prawda według Kuna od początku chodziło o nawiązanie jakiejkolwiek znajomości, bo to właśnie ona, a nie seks, poprawiła Messiemu humor, ale nigdy nie wiadomo. Tyle różnych rzeczy mogło się wydarzyć, a które mogłyby sprawić, że nie byliby teraz razem. Gdy o tym myślał, jeszcze bardziej doceniał to wszystko, co razem stworzyli między sobą.  

\- To do niego podobne.

Ich konwersację przerwał powrót Leo, który niósł ze sobą jedzenie. Gerard nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na zawartość misek tylko bez słowa wstał i teraz to on poszedł do kuchni, słuchając jeszcze obu przyjaciół.

\- Owoce? Żartujesz sobie?! – krzyknął Kun.

\- Chyba na głowę upadłeś jeśli myślisz, że będę jadł pizzę na dzień przed meczem – odpowiedział mu Leo. – A na kolacje jeszcze za wcześnie.

Nucąc pod nosem, Gerard przeszukał szafki w poszukiwaniu czegoś lepszego do jedzenia i gdy to znalazł, wrócił do salonu.

\- On ma Nutellę! – zaprotestował Aguero.

\- On nie będzie jutro grał.

\- Ja podobno też nie. Przynajmniej nie od pierwszej minuty!

\- Dzięki za informację.

\- Chyba nie powinienem był tego mówić – stwierdził po namyśle.

\- Ze mną twój sekret jest bezpieczny – zapewnił go Gerard, zabierając jeden owoc dla siebie i maczając go w czekoladowym kremie.

\- Ale z nim nie. Dziesięć funtów za zapomnienie tej informacji.

\- Dwadzieścia.

\- Stoi.

Kun wyciągnął portfel z kieszeni i zapłacił Leo.

\- Po namyśle – odezwał się znowu Gerard – stwierdzam że jednak może mi się coś wymsknąć. Ale mogę o tym zapomnieć za… pięćdziesiąt funtów.

Messi parsknął, gdy Aguero zmrużył oczy i mamrocząc coś pod nosem, niechętnie wyzbył się zawartości portfela.

\- Dwie pijawki – stwierdził i oburzony skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Leo i Gerard przybili sobie piątki i z zadowoleniem odwrócili się w stronę telewizora.     

Kun nie posiedział z nimi długo, bo Guardiola by mu łeb urwał, gdyby spędził noc poza hotelem, z dala od drużyny. Pożegnali się więc półtorej godziny później i obiecali spotkać przed meczem. Gerard nie był pewny, czy jego ta obietnica też się tyczy, ale może rzeczywiście Leo przeszmugluje go do szatni.

W końcu nadszedł tak bardzo wyczekiwany dzień meczu. Miasto z każdą godziną pustoszało, co innego bary, gdzie odbywać się mają transmisje meczu. Pod stadionem zbierało się coraz więcej kibiców, estalady i senyera były wszędzie, gdzie nie spojrzeć zobaczyłoby się tylko cztery kolory – złoty, czerwony, granatowy i bordowy. Jeśli ktoś miał na sobie błękit City, to i tak szybko znikał w tłumie sympatyków Barcy.

Gerard widział to wszystko gdy wchodził na stadion, ale nie tak jak reszta kasami. Zgodnie z obietnicą Leo miał przepustkę i szedł teraz w stronę szatni Barcelony, gdzie drużyna przygotowywała się do rozgrzewki.

\- Patrzcie kto przyszedł! – zawołał Rafinha. – Nasza maskotka!

\- Cześć, chłopaki – przywitał się ze wszystkimi, gdy przekroczył próg. Leo szybko przerwał to co robił i podszedł do niego, całując go na powitanie w policzek. Nie widzieli się dzisiaj pierwszy raz, ale minęło już kilka godzin od ostatniego spotkania. Rano był w pracy i siłą rzeczy nie mógł spędzić ze swoim chłopakiem całego dnia, zwłaszcza że musiał zamknąć firmę i wypuścić wszystkich wcześniej, by każdy zdążył na mecz. Z tego powodu on, Cecilii i trzech innych członków zarządu musieli zostać dłużej. Zaledwie godzinę temu urwał się dopiero z biura.

\- Zaraz zaczynamy rozgrzewkę – powiedział Leo. – Chcesz popatrzeć czy zaczekasz tu na nas?

\- Lepiej pójdę już na trybuny, na wypadek gdybym musiał wykłócać się z kimś o miejsce. Zresztą chętnie obejrzę waszą rozgrzewkę.

\- Okej.

\- Dopinguj nas głośno – poprosił Masche. Od jego rozmowy z Leo stał się bardziej przyjacielski wobec niego.

\- A po meczu wpadnij znowu do szatni, bo będzie co świętować – dodał pewny siebie Neymar. – Wygramy to!

Wszyscy odpowiedzieli mu krzykiem.

\- Jaki wynik obstawiasz? – spytał Iniesta.

\- Dwa do jednego dla nas – odparł bez przekonania. – Nie wiem, ciężko coś wytypować.

\- A kto strzeli? – wtrącił się Andre i niedyskretnie wskazał na siebie.

\- Luis, potem gol dla City, a potem w końcowej akcji ze stałego fragmentu gry Marc strzeli z główki.

\- Byłoby miło – stwierdził ter Stegen.  

\- Nic nie stawiasz na Leo? – zdziwił się Suarez. – Wietrzę konflikt w związku.

\- Właśnie. – Leo popatrzył na niego surowo. – Nic dzisiaj nie strzelę?

\- Nie sądzę – odpowiedział szczerze. – Będą cię dobrze pilnować.

\- Ah tak. – Messi wyglądał, jakby ktoś właśnie rzucił mu wyzwanie. – Zobaczymy.

\- Drużyna gotowa? – Do szatni zajrzał Unzue, który na obecność Gerarda nawet nie zwrócił uwagi.

\- Tak jest! – odkrzyknęli wszyscy równocześnie i zaczęli wychodzić. Wszyscy przybyli mu piątki, a ci bardziej wylewni uściskali go. Ostatni szatnię opuścił Leo, który uwiesił mu się na szyi i pocałował go namiętnie. 

\- Strzelę – obiecał, odsuwając się odrobinkę.

\- Wiem.

Wierzył, że Leo jednak wciśnie tego jednego gola. Taki był Messi, potrafił zrobić coś z niczego.

Po pożegnaniu się ze swoim chłopakiem i życzeniu mu wygranej, Gerard udał się na trybuny. Tak jak podejrzewał jego miejsce było zajęte, ale szybko sobie z tym poradził i zdążył na początek rozgrzewki. Atmosfera na stadionie jak zwykle była niesamowita. Były na świecie kluby z lepszą widownią jak na przykład Borussia Dortmund czy Liverpool, a z domowego podwórka Sevilla, ale dla niego Barca i tak miała najlepszych kibiców. Wielką sławę musiała jednak przypłacać tym, że na jej mecze przychodziło wielu turystów, którzy nie znali przyśpiewek, a skupiali się tylko na oglądaniu. Dało się to jednak przeżyć w przypadku tak ważnego meczu, na który przychodziło więcej miejscowych kibiców.

Stadion nadal nie był zapełniony, ale kibice mieli jeszcze czas, by się zjawić, wciąż trwała tylko rozgrzewka. Skierował wzrok na boisku i bez problemu odnalazł blond czuprynę Leo, który był skupiony na piłce. Grali w dziada, tak jak zawsze zresztą. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy w takiego samego dziada zagrają z piłkarzami City.

Mecz zaczął się niedługo potem. Gdy usłyszał hymn Ligii Mistrzów, przeszły go ciarki. Zaczęło się, najbardziej prestiżowe rozgrywki klubowe powróciły na Camp Nou. 

Początek dla Barcelony nie był zbyt łaskawy. Najpierw Albie odnowiła się kontuzja, a potem z boiska musiał zejść też sfaulowany Puyol. Wyjątkowo zagrał dzisiaj od pierwszej minuty i od razu przydarzyło mu się takie coś. Próbował grać, ale widać było, że sprawia mu to trudności. Gerard wraz z resztą kibiców oklaskiwali go, gdy schodził. 

Jedyną osłodą był gol Leo, który wydarzył się pomiędzy tymi dwoma zmianami. Tak jak obiecał, tak zrobił. Gerard klaskał mu najgłośniej ze wszystkich kibiców obecnych tego dnia na stadionie.

Punktem zwrotnym okazała się czerwona kartka dla Bravo. Popełnił fatalny błąd dotykając piłki rękoma poza polem karnym. Po tej sytuacji rozpętało się piekło dla City. Leo, jakby poczuł krew, w niecałe dziesięć minut strzelił kolejne dwie bramki. Manchester był na kolanach, a cały stadion, łącznie z Gerardem popadł w euforię.

Rozejrzał się na boki, patrząc jak ludzie wstają i zaczynają składać pokłony, skandując przy tym nazwisko „Messi”. Widział i brał w tym udział już wielokrotnie, ale tym razem, gdy się dołączył, czuł nie tylko radość i uwielbienie do Leo, ale także dumę. Miał ochotę potrząsnąć pozostałymi kibicami i wskazując palcem na boisko powiedzieć: „To mój chłopak! Mój chłopak strzelił hat-tricka Manchesterowi City!”. Rozpierała go duma i gdyby tylko mógł, wbiegłby teraz na murawę, by wyściskać Leo i powiedzieć mu jaki jest wspaniały, jakim niesamowitym piłkarzem jest. Ale to będzie musiało poczekać aż znajdą się w domu, sami. Wtedy będzie mógł mu prawidłowo pogratulować kolejnego hat-tricka w jego karierze. 

Nawet późniejsza czerwona kartka dla Mathieu nie zepsuła im tego wieczora. Ani nietrafiony karny Neymara, który niedługo później popisał się świetną akcją i strzelił gola z gry. Barcelona zwyciężyła i odskoczyła City w tabeli.

Gerard był jednym z pierwszych, którzy opuścili trybuny. Spieszyło mu się do szatni gospodarzy. Po drodze natrafił na Kuna, któremu pogratulował gry i przeprosił za to, że jego chłopak jest taki wspaniały. Aguero oczywiście był w kiepskim humorze, ale zapewnił, że nic się nie stało.

W końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do szatni Barcelony. Lucho był w środku i rozmawiał z drużyną, więc przystanął z boku i poczekał, aż skończy. Trwało to kilka minut, ale trener wreszcie opuścił szatnię, a Gerard wślizgnął się do środka. Leo od razu go wypatrzył, jakby oczekując jego pojawienia. Podeszli do siebie i nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, pochwycił Messiego w ramiona i pocałował go, tym samym gratulując mu goli i zwycięstwa.

Leo odpowiedział na pocałunek z entuzjazmem i dał się popchnąć na szafkę Gomesa, który odskoczył w ostatniej chwili, zanim stał się częścią tej intensywnej radości.

Pocałunek był zbyt dobry, by go przerywać, więc nie zrobili tego nawet gdy cała szatnia zaczęła gwizdać albo udawać zemdlonych. Ktoś – prawdopodobnie Neymar – zaczął śpiewać jakąś piosenkę o miłości, ale zignorował to, zbyt skupiony na smakowaniu ust Leo i przyciskaniu go do swojego ciała. Trzymał jego twarz w dłoniach, czując pod palcami drapiący zarost, który - gdyby nie jego własna szczecina - łaskotałby go też w usta. To uczucie tylko sprawiało, że całowanie go było lepsze niż jakikolwiek inny pocałunek, jakiego doświadczył.

Messi westchnął, gdy pogłębił pocałunek i całkowicie mu się poddał. Jego dłonie znajdowały mu się na klatce piersiowej, ale powoli i zmysłowo przesunął je na biodra, które przyciągnął gwałtownie do siebie. Byli teraz praktycznie jednym ciałem, nie było miejsca, w którym nie stykaliby się choć trochę. Zapomnieli kompletnie o tym, gdzie się znajdują i skupili się tylko na sobie, wyciszając wszelkie inne doznania. Nie czuli już nic poza sobą samymi, innych zapachów tylko swoje i nie słyszeli nic tylko własne przyspieszone oddechy i gwałtowne bicie serca.

Trwaliby tak zapewne jeszcze długo, ale ich widownia powoli miała tego dość. Gdy nagle na ich głowach wylądowała przepocona koszulka, Gerard po prostu ją ściągnął i rzucił na podłogę, nawet na chwilę nie przerywając pocałunku z Leo. Dopiero but, który trafił w szafkę obok ich głów, wyrwał ich z transu.  

Oderwali się od siebie, ale nie wypuścili z objęć, wciąż się przytulali, gdy odwrócili się w stronę reszty drużyny. Część chłopaków uśmiechała się niewinnie, jeszcze inni podśmiewali się pod nosem, a pozostali patrzyli z zażenowaniem, ale ich też nie opuszczały uśmiechy.

\- Próbujesz nas zabić? – zapytał Leo, patrząc na Mascherano z pretensją. 

\- To nie ja! – zaprzeczył starszy Argentyńczyk.

\- To ja – przyznał się Andres. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. – No co? Musiałem to jakoś przerwać.

Leo uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

\- Przepraszam, chłopaki. Poniosło nas trochę.

\- Trochę! – powtórzył Ivan. – Chyba bardzo.

\- No dobra, bardzo – zgodził się Gerard. – Ale czy można nas winić?

\- Można – odpowiedział Luis. – To było obrzydliwie słodkie.

Powoli wszyscy zaczęli wracać do swoich zajęć, które przerwała im spontaniczna celebracja Gerarda. Leo również powrócił do tego co robił przed jego przyjściem, a mianowicie rozbierania się do prysznica. Po chwili w szatni zostały tylko niedobitki, a potem już nikt, bo wszyscy poszli się kąpać.

Gerard przysiadł przy szafce Leo i czekał aż ten skończy, żeby zabrać go do domu i prawidłowo, bez przeszkadzania i bez widowni uczcić zwycięstwo, i hat-tricka. Opuścili stadion jako jedni z ostatnich, bardziej ociągali się tylko Neymar i Marc, którzy życzyli im dobrej nocy.

Po przybyciu do domu nie czekali zbyt długo z uczczeniem dobrego występu Leo. Gerard jak najszybciej skierował go do salonu i posadził na kanapie, równocześnie klękając przed nim na podłodze i rozpinając mu spodnie.

\- Nie musisz tego, ah!... Robić. – Ostatnie zdanie praktycznie wyjęczał, gdy Gerard wziął w usta jego członka.

\- Mam przestać? – spytał oblizując usta, które ułożyły się w uśmiech.

Leo popatrzył na niego zaczerwieniony i położył mu rękę na głowie, przyciągając go z powrotem do swojego krocza. Nie spodziewał się żadnej innej reakcji.

\- Jeśli tak będziesz mi gratulował każdego hat-tricka, to muszę je strzelać częściej – stwierdził Messi.

\- Możesz – odparł, podnosząc głowę. – Ale jeśli chcesz, to mogę to też robić codziennie.

\- Każdego dnia? – spytał. Oczy miał zamglone, a źrenice rozszerzone i spoglądał na niego z nadzieją.

\- Każdego dnia – potwierdził, ręką wciąż pocierając jego męskość.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

\- O Boże – jęknął, gdy został dotknięty w główkę. – Wracaj do roboty.

\- Tak jest, mój panie – powiedział i poczuł jak Leo zadrżał po usłyszeniu tego tytułu.

Przez następnych kilka minut robił wszystko, by jego chłopak czuł jak największą rozkosz. Sądząc po częstych westchnięciach i jękach, szło mu całkiem nieźle, co tylko sprawiało, że jemu też było dobrze i robił się podniecony. Nie zamierzał jednak pozwolić, by Leo mu się w jakikolwiek odwdzięczył, więc sam obsłużył się ręką w tym samym czasie, kiedy zadowalał jego.

Doszedł jako pierwszy, Messi zaraz po nim, wplatając mu palce we włosy i przyciągając najbliżej jak tylko się dało, spuszczając mu się do ust. Gerard poczekał, aż wytrysk się skończy i dopiero wtedy podniósł się z kolan, siadając obok Leo na kanapie i ignorując nieprzyjemną wilgoć w bieliźnie.

\- Gratuluję hat-tricka – powiedział i wyszczerzył się.

Ciężko dysząc, Messi odwrócił w jego stronę głowę i uśmiechając się odgarnął mu z czoła kilka niesfornych kosmyków, których wcześniejsze ułożenie zburzył szarpiąc go za włosy.

\- Dzięki.

Powinni wstać i się umyć, ale nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty póki co się ruszać. Siedzieli więc wyciągnięci na kanapie, nie odzywając się ani słowem, cieszyli się tylko ze swojego towarzystwa.

\- Wiesz – przerwał ciszę Leo. – Wybieramy się całą drużyną na kolację z okazji zdobycia przez Luisa Złotego buta.

\- Do jakiejś restauracji? – spytał, przymykając oczy. Zrobił się strasznie śpiący, zresztą i tak była już jego pora do spania.

\- Tak. Możemy zabrać osobę towarzyszącą.

Nie trzeba było geniusza, by domyślić się, co Leo właśnie sugerował. Gerard momentalnie się rozbudził i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka zaskoczony.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę pójść? Dziennikarze na pewno będą robić zdjęcia, jeśli zobaczą mnie wchodzącego z tobą…

\- Wiem. – Leo uśmiechnął się, ale nie był to radosny uśmiech. – Ale chciałbym móc cię zabrać.

\- Też chętnie bym poszedł – wyznał. – Na pewno będzie fajna zabawa.

\- Gdybyśmy obaj wyszli z szafy publicznie…

\- Ale nie możemy tego zrobić. – Nie chcę, pomyślał. Boję się.

\- Nie – przytaknął podłamany. – Może kiedyś.

\- Może – zgodził się. Jemu też zepsuł się momentalnie humor.

Chciałby móc pójść na tą kolację bez obaw. Albo pokazać się z Leo na mieście, trzymając go za rękę. Ale nie mogli tego zrobić. Ludzie by oszaleli, chcieliby o nim wiedzieć nawet więcej niż obecnie, a nie był na to ani trochę gotowy, nawet po usłyszeniu rad Sofii. Dobrze było tak jak jest. Nie idealnie, ale dobrze. Może gdy Leo skończy karierę, to pomyślą o wyjawieniu swojego związku. Póki co było to zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać przed wyobrażaniem sobie, jak wyglądałoby ich życie, gdyby ludzie o nich wiedzieli.

Ta wizja wywołała uśmiech na jego twarzy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że lubicie angst, bo będzie już w następnym rozdziale :D


	14. Koniec

Bycie kibicem Barcelony praktycznie zapewniało przedwczesny zgon spowodowany zawałem serca. Gerard przekonał się o tym już niejednokrotnie i to nawet w tym sezonie, ale wyjazdowy mecz z Valencią to była naprawdę ogromna dawka stresu. Zwykle żałował, że nie może jeździć poza miasto, by oglądać swoją drużynę, ale po meczach takich jak ten nawet się z tego cieszył.

To było naprawdę stresujące spotkanie, którego kulminacyjnym momentem okazał się być karny w samej końcówce. Wraz z Puyolem oglądał to wszystko przed telewizorem, siedząc na samej krawędzi kanapy i praktycznie obgryzając paznokcie ze zdenerwowania, gdy Leo ustawiał piłkę na jedenastym metrze. Jego towarzysz miał się dużo lepiej i obserwował wszystko ze spokojem godnym kapitana, którego teraz tak bardzo brakowało na Mestalla.

Był zaskoczony, gdy Carles zaproponował wspólne oglądanie meczu, ale gdy już dotarła do niego ta informacja, to się ucieszył. Jego idol chciał spędzać z nim czas! I najwyraźniej popierał już jego związek z Leo, bo nie miał nic przeciwko, by oglądać mecz właśnie w rezydencji Messiego. Przed meczem zjedli też razem kolację w jednej z restauracji, rozmawiając nie tylko o sporcie, ale także o innych rzeczach jak na przykład polityce. Zaczęli się nawet umawiać na kolejny mecz tenisa. Puyi obiecał mu rewanż, gdy tylko wyleczy nogę, która tkwiła teraz w ortezie.

Z jej powodu nie był na kolacji, w której uczestniczyła cała drużyna, został w domu z żoną i dzieckiem, tak jak Gerard, z tym że on nie miał żadnego towarzystwa. Leo bawił się na imprezie, a on mógł tylko na niego czekać, marząc o tym, że kiedyś na podobną kolację już się razem wybiorą. Na przykład kiedy nabierze odwagi.

Żałował, że nie mógł pójść, bo z opowieści swojego chłopaka, Neya oraz reszty, z którą utrzymywał kontakt wywnioskował, że było zabawnie i ominęła go masa dobrej zabawy. Co prawda Leo był bardzo powściągliwy w swoich opisach, by nie było mu aż tak szkoda tej przegapionej kolacji, ale i tak zdążył się zorientować, że świetnie by się tam ze wszystkimi bawił.

\- Zaraz zaczniesz jeść swoje palce. – Głos Puyola wyrwał go z rozmyślań, na których skupił się w oczekiwaniu na wznowienie gry.

Zawstydzony spojrzał na swoje paznokcie, a raczej ich resztki i szybko schował je pod pachami.

\- Denerwuję się – wyznał.

Karne nie były specjalnością Messiego. To w końcu nietrafiony karny doprowadził do ich spotkania. Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że na bramce stał Diego Alves, który niedawno pobił rekord obronionych jedenastek w La Liga. To było jak walka Dawida z Goliatem, nawet wzrostem się dopasowali.

Wydarzyć się mogło absolutnie wszystko, a od tego jednego karnego zależało, czy Barcelona zdobędzie ważne trzy punkty, czy będzie musiała obejść się smakiem i zadowolić remisem. Po przegranych z Celtą i Alaves oraz remisie z Atletico nie mogli pozwolić sobie na kolejne tracenie punktów, Leo musiał to strzelić.

\- Strzeli – zapewnił go Puyi, rozsiadając się wygodnie.

Gerard był pewny, że jest już w stanie przedzawałowym, gdy sędzia wreszcie gwizdnął, tym samym udzielając pozwolenia na rozpoczęcie akcji. Wstrzymał oddech i patrzył, jak jego chłopak truchtem zbliża się do piłki i strzela. Alves rzucił się we właściwą stronę, a sam strzał nie był nie do obronienia, ale piłka przeleciała mu przez ręce i wpadła do siatki.

\- Jest! – krzyknął na całe gardło, podrywając się jednocześnie do góry. Już to mieli! Trzy punkty powędrują do Katalonii, nic już im tego zwycięstwa odebrać nie mogło. – Puyi, mamy to!

Pomimo wcześniejszego spokoju, teraz Carles nie omieszkał okazać swojej radości z tego gola. Wierzył w swoich kolegów, był ich kapitanem, wiedział na co ich stać, ale był też kibicem, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy miał kontuzję, a takie momenty jak ten wyzwalały w kibicach niezwykłe pokłady emocji.

Ich radość nie trwała zbyt długo, podobnie jak zawodników Barcelony. Gerard w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył, co poleciało w stronę drużyny, dlatego przestraszył się, gdy nagle wszyscy się skulili, a Neymar i Luis padli na murawę. Jego wzrok momentalnie powędrował na Leo, któremu na szczęście nic się nie stało i teraz krzyczał coś w stronę kibiców Valencii. Jak na kapitana przystało, bronił swoich kolegów.  

Na powtórkach był już w stanie zidentyfikować przedmiot, który został rzucony z trybun. Butelka z wodą. Znowu. Miał wrażenie, że fani Nietoperzy mają na punkcie plastikowych butelek jakąś fiksację, bo znowu wycelowali nią w Leo. Nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że to właśnie w niego celowali, bo to on odebrał im marzenia o punkcie. Oberwało się głównie Neymarowi, któremu na szczęście nic się nie stało i już po chwili było z nim w porządku.

\- Co jest nie tak z tymi kibicami? – odezwał się po całym zdarzeniu. Mecz już się zakończył i obie drużyny zmierzały już do szatni.

\- Nie urodziłeś się wczoraj – westchnął Puyol wstając. – Naprawdę dziwi cię, że przegrana wywołuje negatywne emocje i agresję?

\- Nie, ale to nie jest pierwszy raz na tym stadionie – zauważył, obserwując czy starszy mężczyzna nie potrzebuje pomocy przy wstawaniu, by w razie czego mu jej udzielić. – Kiedyś może spaść coś groźniejszego, szklana butelka albo coś innego.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie.

\- Tu nie trzeba mieć nadziei, tu trzeba przestraszyć kibiców, żeby bali się kar po takich incydentach.

Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł kiedykolwiek postąpić w ten sposób co ten kibic Valencii, który rzucił butelką. Mógł nie lubić którejś drużyny, nawet bardzo nie lubić, wręcz nienawidzić - jak pewnej niebieskiej drużyny z Londynu – ale nigdy nie rzuciłby w któregoś zawodnika jakimś przedmiotem. Zdarzało mu się, że ponosiły go emocje i krzyczał coś na rywali Barcelony, nawet różnorakie obraźliwe gesty pokazywał, ale czymś takim nie robił nikomu krzywdy. To były chwile, kiedy emocje brały górę i mogło się coś wymsknąć. Rzucenie czymś teoretycznie też było spontaniczną decyzją, ale mogło być tragiczniejsze w skutkach, dlatego bezwzględnie należało coś takiego karać, tak samo jak rasistowskie przyśpiewki, wyzwiska czy celowo zrobione przed meczem, obraźliwe banery wywieszane na trybunach. Co innego krzyczeć, żeby zawodnik poszedł się pierdolić, a co innego życzyć jemu lub jego rodzinie śmierci albo wyzywać go od małp.

\- Dopóki nie zdarzy się nic poważniejszego, pewnie nic z tym nie zrobią – odezwał się znowu Puyi, podchodząc do niego.

\- To głupie – stwierdził po prostu. Nie miał siły na inny komentarz. Cała ta liga wraz z jej władzami byli zwyczajnie głupi. – Gdyby to było co innego niż butelka…

To Leo mógłby zostać ranny, chciał dokończyć, ale nie przeszło mu to przez gardło.

\- Nie wpuściliby ich z czymś innym – zapewnił, choć Gerard wiedział, że to nie prawda. Nie zawsze ochrona na stadionach sprawdzała plecaki. Nawet po zamachach w Paryżu nie wszystkim sprawdzali.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – odparł bez przekonania. Zwykle po zwycięstwie był bardziej radosny.

Puyol dokuśtykał z powrotem do kanapy i zabrał z niej jego telefon, który następnie mu podał.

\- Zadzwoń do niego – polecił z uśmiechem. – Wiem, że tego chcesz.

\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył, ale zabrał telefon i wybrał już odpowiedni numer. To prawda, chciał zadzwonić i usłyszeć głos Leo, by przekonać się, że wszystko rzeczywiście jest okej.

\- Jasne. – Puyi poklepał go po plecach i wyszedł, by pojechać do domu.

Leo nie odebrał za pierwszym razem, co trochę go zaniepokoiło, ale uznał, że pewnie jest pod prysznicem, więc postanowił poczekać, aż oddzwoni sam. Pół godziny musiał czekać. Potworne, dłużące się pół godziny, w trakcie których wyobrażał sobie, że jednak coś się stało i Leo potrzebował pomocy medycznej. Na powtórkach nie wyglądało, by w ogóle dostał butelką, ale nigdy nie wiadomo. Możliwe też było, że to Neyowi coś się stało, a Messi martwił się o niego i nie miał czasu odebrać.

Wszystkie te wątpliwości zostały na szczęście rozwiane wraz z telefonem od Leo.

\- Tak coś czułem, że zadzwonisz zaraz po meczu – powiedział Messi, gdy tylko odebrał. W jego głosie słychać było rozbawienie, a skoro był w humorze do żartów, to z jego zdrowiem było wszystko w porządku.

\- Wybacz, że martwię się o twój stan zdrowia – przeprosił sarkastycznie. – Ale tak poważnie, nic wam nie jest?

\- Neya trochę zabolało, ja też oberwałem rykoszetem, ale ledwo poczułem.

\- A Luis?

\- Powinien dostać Oscara, bo tylko udawał – zaśmiał się Leo. – Całkiem przekonywująco swoją drogą.

\- Czemu do cholery udawał?

Symulowanie nie było niczym nowym w piłce nożnej i nie miał nic przeciwko wykorzystywaniu tego od czasu do czasu w sprytny sposób, ale jaki mógł mieć w tym cel Suarez, skoro mecz już był praktycznie zakończony?

\- Liczy na to, że Valencia dostanie większą karę za zachowanie swoich kibiców – wyjaśnił. – Na następny raz pomyślą, zanim czymś w nas rzucą. Tak swoją drogą, nie była to tylko butelka. 

\- To był już drugi raz – zauważył zły. – I nic ich nie nauczyło.

\- Do trzech razy sztuka. Będziesz na mnie czekał?

\- Tak – odparł od razu. Nie wytrzymałby do rana żeby zobaczyć, czy Leo nic się nie stało.

\- Powinienem być w domu około dziesiątej. Zrobisz kolację?

\- Nawet ze świecami.

\- Okej. – Mógł praktycznie usłyszeć uśmiech Messiego. – Do zobaczenia za parę godzin, Geri.

\- Do zobaczenia – potwierdził i rozłączył się niechętnie.

Teraz tylko przeczekać kilka godzin na powrót Leo. Nic prostszego.

Spędził ten czas na kilkukrotnym obejrzeniu powtórek z ostatnich kilku minut meczu. Oglądanie strzelonego karnego dostarczało mu niesamowitej radości, podobnie jak późniejszy widok Leo, który wściekły wrzeszczał na kibiców Valencii. Rzadko mógł go takiego widzieć, a musiał przyznać, że to bardzo pociągający widok, nawet biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Ale czy jakiekolwiek inne okazywanie gniewu miałoby przyjemniejsze źródło od tego? Szczerze wątpił.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać na informacje o tym, co dokładnie wykrzykiwał Messi. Spece od czytania z ruchu warg uwinęli się sprawnie i tłumaczenie obiegło Internet w zastraszającym tempie. Gwiazdą portali został też Suarez i jego udawany upadek, a także reszta drużyna, którą określono bandą symulantów. Naczytał się masy informacji o tym, jak to wszyscy zawodnicy się przewrócili choć video wskazywało na co innego. Kilka z twierdzących to osób Gerard rozpoznał na Twitterze i wiedział, że to fani Barcelony. Czemu teraz przekazywali nieprawdziwe informacje, nie miał pojęcia, ale bardzo długo starał się bronić swoich znajomych i odpowiadał na nieprawdziwe zarzuty.  Nie znał jeszcze wszystkich szczegółów, ale wiedział jedno – nie wszyscy, w których rzucono różnymi przedmiotami, upadli na murawę jak niektórzy starali się przekonywać.

Internet to jednak beznadziejnie głupie miejsce. Czasami się zastanawiał, czemu siedzi na tylu portalach społecznościowych.

Leo wrócił do domu nieco później niż obiecywał, bo zbliżała się już jedenasta, ale Gerard cieszył się, że w ogóle wrócił. Przywitał go już w garażu, gdy tylko wysiadł z samochodu. Nie pozwolił mu nawet zamknąć za sobą drzwi nim pojawił się przy nim i pocałował go czule, ujmując za policzki. Dobrze było znów go widzieć i trzymać w ramionach. Już się bał tego, jak sobie poradzą z dłuższymi rozłąkami, gdy Leo będzie musiał wyjechać na mundial. Mógłby pojechać za nim tak jak zrobił to w przypadku Copa America, ale mógłby go tylko rozpraszać. Zresztą piłkarze i tak mieszkali w hotelach i spędzali czas z drużyną, nie ze swoimi dziewczynami, narzeczonymi, żonami czy – tak jak w ich przypadku – chłopakiem.  

\- Dobrze że wreszcie jesteś – powiedział, gdy zakończył ich pocałunek. Obaj mieli teraz przyspieszone oddechy i zarumienione policzki. Co prawda tego drugiego u siebie nie widział, ale był w stanie to wyczuć.

\- Tęskniłeś? – zapytał Leo i ucałował go w kącik ust, co ułatwił mu pochylając głowę. Kochał fakt, że jego chłopak był taki niski chociaż w życiu by mu tego nie powiedział.

\- Naprawdę musisz pytać? – odparł i mimowolnie odszukał jego usta swoimi, by znów go pocałować. Leo od razu rozchylił wargi i westchnął, przypierając do niego całym ciałem, dzięki czemu mógł wyczuć, że jest już podniecony. – Mmm… Kogoś wciąż trzyma adrenalina – zamruczał i uśmiechnął się zalotnie.

\- To się zdarza, gdy w ciebie czymś rzucają – wyjaśnił Messi i wypchnął biodra do przodu. Gerard szybko złapał go za pośladki, by nie mógł już z nimi uciec.

\- Ze swoją brodą wyglądałeś jak jakiś wiking, kiedy wrzeszczałeś na tych kibiców – komplementował i odchylił głowę, by Leo mógł obsypać jego szyję pocałunkami. – Jesteś cholernie seksowny, gdy się wściekasz.

\- Niech ci tylko nie przyjdzie teraz do głowy ciągle mnie denerwować – ostrzegł, wsuwając mu dłoń po koszulkę. Jakimś cudem udało im się doczłapać do ściany, o którą byli teraz oparci.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał zadziornie. – Założę się, że byłbyś jeszcze bardziej pociągający, gdybym to ja cię denerwował, a ty byś się później na mnie wyżył.

Na samą myśl robiło mu się gorąco. A może to dlatego, bo Leo wsadził mu właśnie dłoń pod bieliznę i pieścił męskość? Jedno z dwóch. 

\- Chcesz to sprawdzić w teorii? – Dłoń Messiego poruszała się w górę i w dół jego coraz twardszego prącia, a oni wciąż byli w garażu, wypadałoby przenieść to w jakieś przytulniejsze miejsce. Choć nie ukrywał, że seks w sportowym samochodzie był niezwykle kuszący.

\- Kiedy indziej – wysapał i złapał Leo za uda, a ten od razu zrozumiał o co mu chodzi. Chwycił się obiema rękoma jego ramiona i podskoczył, oplatając go w biodrach nogami. – Teraz jesteś wystarczająco wściekły.

\- Tak. Wciąż mam w głowie słowa Alvesa.

\- Jakie? – zapytał i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. Leo tylko wyglądał na chucherko, w rzeczywistości był dosyć ciężki, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że da radę donieść go w jakieś wygodniejsze dla seksu miejsce.

\- Powiedział, że już raz obronił mój strzał. Potem dodał coś jeszcze o tym, że przestrzelę jak na Copa.

\- Chuj – skwitował. Dotarli do salonu, gdzie ostrożnie położył Leo na kanapie. – Odpowiedziałeś mu jakoś?

\- Tak, golem.

Gerard uśmiechnął się z dumą i ponownie pocałował swojego chłopaka, jednocześnie rozpinając mu spodnie. Trochę im zajęło wyswobodzenie go z dżinsów, bo ani na chwilę nie przerwali pocałunku, ale w końcu się udało i zaraz po spodniach padło na bieliznę.

Z górną częścią garderoby się nie kłopotali, Leo zrzucił tylko kurtkę, ale zostawił koszulkę, więc był nagi tylko od pasa w dół.

Choć bardzo niechętnie, musieli w końcu przestać się całować, bo Gerard musiał się przejść kilka kroków po lubrykant, ale szybko wrócił z nim na kanapę, gdzie usadowił się pomiędzy już rozchylonymi nogami Messiego.

\- Nie zabrudź kanapy.

\- Rozmawiasz z profesjonalistą – przypomniał mu i wsunął w niego wilgotny palec. Leo jęknął i napiął się, podrywając plecy w górę.

\- Nie wątpię – sapnął i chwycił go za włosy, przyciągając gwałtownie bliżej. – Nie bądź dziś delikatny.

Gdy to usłyszał, przez moment zapomniał jak się oddycha, a gdy w końcu sobie przypomniał, wypuścił z drżeniem oddech, który przez cały czas trzymał. Poczuł tę prośbę całym ciałem, zwłaszcza w okolicy łona. Ich seks nigdy nie był zbyt łagodny, ale pewnej granicy nie przekroczyli ani razu i nie można go było nazwać ostrym czy po prostu rżnięciem. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że go nie kusiło, ale nigdy nie miał odwagi o to Leo poprosić. A teraz on sam o to poprosił, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał pozbywając się spodni i błagając w myślach by powiedział tak.

Messi popatrzył na niego niemal czarnymi z żądzy oczami i łapiąc za ramiona, przyciągnął jego usta do swoich. Ich zęby uderzyły o siebie, ale zignorowali chwilowy ból na rzecz gwałtownego pocałunku, który rozpalił Gerarda do czerwoności i dał mu odpowiedź, której potrzebował.

Chwycił Leo za uda i pociągnął do siebie, przerywając na krótką chwilę ich pocałunek, wystarczająco jednak długo, by mógł wejść w swojego chłopaka, który zajęczał mu w usta i wbił paznokcie w ramiona.

Gerard nie szczędził siły od samego początku i od razu zaczął raczyć Leo mocnymi pchnięciami, które ewidentnie go zadowalały. Jęczał mu w usta coraz głośniej, aż w końcu musiał się oderwać i niemal krzyknąć, obejmując go najmocniej jak potrafił.

\- Kurwa, Geri… - zajęczał, oplatając go nogami, by nie mógł za daleko się odsunąć. – Właśnie tego mi było trzeba. Kurwa!

Nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. To było jeszcze lepsze niż normalny seks, miał wrażenie że całe jego ciało płonie, a serce zaraz eksploduje z wysiłku, czuł jak łomotało mu w piersi i praktycznie przyspieszało z każdym kolejnym jękiem Messiego. Zejdzie dziś z powodu palpitacji, czuł to. Ale przynajmniej umrze szczęśliwy.

Nasilił ruchy bioder, chcąc wchodzić jeszcze głębiej i mocniej, ale pozycja w jakiej byli znacznie mu to utrudniała.

\- Pieprzyć to – stwierdził i złapał Leo za nogi, by ten go puścił i mógł z niego wyjść.

\- Chyba raczej mnie – zauważył z jękiem rozczarowania Messi. – Co robisz?

Nie odpowiadając, Gerard obrócił go na brzuch i pomógł unieść biodra w górę, nim ponownie się w nim zanurzył. Siła jego pchnięcia sprawiła, że ręce ugięły się pod Leo, który poleciał do przodu, a jego koszulka zjechała mu z pleców, odsłaniając je. Szybko uniósł go z powrotem, nim wznowił swoje wcześniejsze ruchy.

Leo, o ile to możliwe, zaczął jęczeć jeszcze głośniej niż wcześniej, nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy, że może być taki głośny. Całe szczęście w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby to usłyszeć.

\- Geri, ja zaraz… Jasna, cholera!

\- Zgadzam się – wysapał, skupiając się teraz bardziej na sile pchnięć niż na szybkości. – Jasne cholera.

Nie mógł wybrać lepiej, trzy kolejne ruchy i Leo znów poleciał do przodu, tym razem dochodząc z głośnym jękiem, który zapewne było słychać w całym domu. Gerard szybko przyspieszył, by nie torturować zbyt długo jego nadwrażliwego teraz ciała i również doszedł, wysuwając się w ostatniej chwili, tak że skończył na plecach swojego chłopaka. Widok nasienia na jego skórze niewątpliwie doprowadziłby go do kolejnego wzwodu, gdyby nie był tak wyczerpany tym szybkim i agresywnym pieprzeniem.

Zdyszany usiadł na kanapie, ciągnąc Leo ze sobą, by ten nie położył się na swoim własnym nasieniu, które znajdowało się teraz na kanapie. Chyba jednak nie był takim profesjonalistą, jak sądził.

Messi cały się trząsł, gdy posadził go sobie na kolanach, obejmując rękoma i wtulając twarz w jego mokre od potu włosy, które odgarnął mu z czoła.

\- Żyjesz? – zapytał z troską, całując go za uchem. Drżenie się nasiliło.

\- Nie jesteś AŻ tak dobry – odparł słabo Leo i odchylił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jego usta układały się w uśmiech.

\- No wiesz co? – oburzył się. – Ja się tak starałem.

\- Następnym razem postarał się bardziej, byłeś po prostu słaby.

\- Nie powinieneś obrażać ludzi wyższych od siebie – stwierdził.

\- Wtedy nie mógłbym obrażać nikogo. – Leo przeciągnął się i ziewnął. – Kolacja jeszcze aktualna?

Całkiem zapomniał o kolacji.

\- Jestem pewien, że zdążyła już wystygnąć. – Trochę mu było szkoda, bo włożył w nią trochę wysiłku. Poza tym chętnie by coś teraz zjadł.

\- Oh. No to zamówmy coś.

\- Na przykład co? – Miał na podorędziu kilka miejsc, gdzie mogli zamówić jedzenie odpowiednie dla diety Leo.

\- Zjedzmy pizzę.

\- Przecież ci nie wolno.

\- Jestem głodny. I chcę pizzę.

Sądząc po tonie głosu, Leo nie zamierzał odpuścić.

\- Okej, okej. – Mozolnie zwlekli się z kanapy, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na nasienie, które ją poplamiło. Gerard zauważył też, że przytulanie się do pleców swojego chłopaka nie było najlepszym pomysłem, bo jego koszulce też się oberwało. – To była jedna z moich ulubionych.

\- Kupię ci taką samą – obiecał Leo i westchnął. – Płacić za czyszczenie kanapy czy kupić nową?

\- To zależy, czy oddasz ją do czyszczenia anonimowo.

\- Jutro poszukam nowej – stwierdził i pociągnął go za koszulkę.

\- Co robisz? – spytał zdziwiony.

\- Chcę wytrzeć co się da, nie zostawię tego na całą noc – wytłumaczył i odebrał od Gerarda jego ubranie, którym zaczął ścierać spermę. – Zadzwoń po pizzę, a potem dołącz do mnie w łazience. Zdążymy się wykąpać zanim przywiozą jedzenie.

Gerard posłusznie poszedł po telefon, nie przejmując się tym, że jest teraz zupełnie nagi i szybko zamówił dwie pizze. Gdy dotarł do łazienki, Leo już się kąpał. Dołączył do niego i pomógł mu umyć włosy, delikatnie masując skórę głowy, na co w odpowiedzi otrzymał pomruk zadowolenia.

\- Mało ci już białego koloru zostało – zauważył chwytając jeden z kosmków między palce. – Powinieneś sobie odnowić.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy to zrobić, czy wrócić do naturalnego koloru – przyznał, opierając się z westchnieniem o Gerarda. – Co myślisz?

\- Jakkolwiek ci wygodnie – odparł i ucałował go w ramię. – Podobasz mi się tak czy inaczej.

\- Lepiej żeby tak było – zaśmiał się i odwrócił. – Przykucnij.

\- Po co?

\- Chcę się odwdzięczyć.

Gerard uśmiechnął się i wykonał polecenie, ale zamiast kucać, po prostu usiadł, a Leo przyklęknął za nim, wmasowując mu szampon we włosy.

\- Miło – westchnął i odchylił bardziej głowę.

\- Mmm… - odmruknął Messi, przylegając do jego pleców.

Skończyli brać prysznic na chwilę przed tym, jak dotarła do domu pizza. Zjedli przed telewizorem, ale nie tym w salonie i krótko po tym poszli spać, wyczerpani jak nigdy.

Ze względu na towarzyski mecz z Espanyolem, Leo dostał cztery dni wolnego od Lucho, podobnie jak inni gracze pierwszego składu. Mecz był o puchar Katalonii, który do cennych trofeów nie należał, więc nie było potrzeby, by największe gwiazdy drużyny się w nim przemęczały.

Korzystając z okazji, Gerard postanowił zabrać Leo na kolejną randkę, żeby pomóc mu jeszcze bardziej zrelaksować się po aferze na Mestalla. Mieli całe cztery dni na spędzenie ich ze sobą i zamierzali z nich skorzystać.

Podczas pierwszego dnia nie opuścili łóżka ani na chwilę, co najwyżej do łazienki lub do kuchni, żeby coś przekąsić. Leo odwołał nawet ekipę sprzątającą na ten dzień, żeby im nie przeszkadzała. Na przemian oglądali telewizję, uprawiali seks i siedzieli ze swoimi telefonami, i tak aż do wieczora, kiedy poszli się wykapać, zmienili pościel i poszli spać.

Drugiego dnia poszli na najmniej oryginalną randkę, na jaką można było pójść – do kina. Leo załatwił im salę tylko dla nich dwóch, żeby mieli większą prywatność.

\- Tak dla pewności – zapytał Gerarda, gdy siedzieli już na sali. – Przyszliśmy do kina czy na film?

\- Oba – odparł i wyszczerzył się.

Podczas nudniejszych części filmu całowali się bez opamiętania.

Trzeci dzień spędzili głównie na zewnątrz, co niestety oznaczało, że nie mogli sobie pozwolić na czułości tak jak za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Ale dobrze było przespacerować się poza Barceloną, a także trochę po mieście. Leo co prawda musiał przystanąć do paru zdjęć, ale poza tym byli pozostawieni w spokoju.

Podczas spaceru Gerard zastanawiał się, jak ludzie reagowaliby, gdyby wiedzieli, że są parą. Czy zwróciliby uwagę też na niego, prosili o zdjęcia? Wątpił w to drugie, w końcu nie był sławny i był niejako tylko dodatkiem do Leo, nic więcej. Cieszył się z tego, bo nie chciał być w centrum uwagi, żeby mu robiono zdjęcia i nie respektowano jego prywatności. Kiedyś jako dziecko marzył o sławie, wyobrażał sobie że gra na Camp Nou tak jak jego idole, ale z wiekiem zdał sobie sprawę, że bycie popularnym wcale nie jest takie fajne. Podziwiał Leo za to, że tak dawał radę to wytrzymywać. On by nie potrafił. Sława go onieśmielała. Już i tak padał jej ofiarą i znalazł się na wielu zdjęciach i w gazecie.

Ostatniego dnia wolnego Leo zaproponował, by zjedli razem kolację w jego restauracji. Zgodził się od razu i umówili się na wieczór. Chociaż widzieli się zaledwie dzień wcześniej, Gerard postarał się wyglądać jak najlepiej i nieco przystrzygł brodę. Przyszykował też sobie bardziej odpowiednie ciuchy.

\- Niezły masz lokal – pochwalił, gdy weszli do środka. Nie zrobili tego frontowymi drzwiami tylko od tyłu, by nie robić zamieszania na sali. Gerard słyszał i czytał o tym miejscu, ale nigdy w nim nie był, raczej nie jadał w tego typu restauracjach.

\- Nie prowadzę go osobiście, ale dzięki – odparł Leo. Sam prowadził ich do prywatnego pokoju, gdzie będą mogli zjeść nie niepokojeni.

\- Dużo wyciągasz z tego biznesu?

\- Trochę. Moje nazwisko przyciąga ludzi, zwłaszcza turystów.

Po zajęciu swoich miejsc i złożeniu zamówienia, kontynuowali swoją rozmowę.

\- Jak ci minął dzień? – spytał Leo. Nie widzieli się od rana, kiedy to Gerard musiał pójść do pracy. On nie mógł sobie pozwolić na pełne cztery dni wolnego jak jego chłopak.

\- Moja firma niedługo zawrze nową umowę z inną spółką, przychody nam rosną i planujemy już otworzyć drugą siedzibę, prawdopodobnie w Madrycie – pochwalił się z dumą. Ostatnio w jego życiu wszystko się układało i nie mógłby prosić o więcej.

\- To świetnie, Geri – ucieszył się. – Jeszcze trochę i wyjdziesz poza Hiszpanię.

\- Taki mamy plan, ale zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. – Jego marzeniem było otworzyć firmę także w Stanach. Jego brat po powrocie stamtąd miał mu powiedzieć, czy się to opłaca. – Byle się nie spieszyć, bo można się nieźle na tym przejechać.

Przyniesiono im ich jedzenie i Leo poprosił, by im nie przeszkadzano, a jakby czegoś im brakowało, to sam ich wezwie. Kelner skłonił się lekko i wyszedł, zostawiając ich znowu samych.

\- A skoro o pośpiechu mowa – odezwał się znów Leo, wyraźnie czymś zdenerwowany. – Myślisz, że to za wcześnie, by powiedzieć wszystkim o naszym związku?

Gerard zamarł z widelcem w połowie drogi do ust.

\- Wszystkim znaczy…

\- Mediom, fanom – doprecyzował. – Myślę że nie musimy dłużej tego ukrywać.

Ta rozmowa musiała nadejść prędzej czy później i doskonale rozumiał powód, dla którego Leo w ogóle poruszył temat. Ukrywanie się było męczące, ale czy wyjawienie sekretu nie byłoby jeszcze gorsze? Sofia mówiła, że da się z tym żyć, ale ona nie była mężczyzną w homoseksualnym związku. Ludzie by oszaleli, gdyby poznali prawdę i tylko bardziej by się go przyczepili, a nie chciał tego. Nie chciał więcej zdjęć jego i Leo krążących po Internecie. Ukrywając się i rzadko kiedy pojawiając się publicznie, przynajmniej mogli tego unikać. Coś takiego mógł wytrzymać, ale większy szał? Nie.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł – przyznał i pochylił głowę, gdy zobaczył na twarzy Leo rozczarowanie. – Nie jesteśmy zwykłą parą.

\- Właśnie że jesteśmy. – Leo próbował złapać z nim kontakt wzrokowy, ale unikał go jak ognia. – Powinniśmy mieć prawo pokazywać się jako para.

\- I mamy. Mówię tylko, że robienie tego nie byłoby zbyt mądre.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo nie daliby nam żyć. – Mnie nie daliby żyć, chciał dodać, ale nie zamierzał sprowadzać tematu rozmowy tylko na swoją paranoję.

\- Geri, jestem sławny, tak czy inaczej nie będą nam dawać żyć, a z czasem ukrywanie prawdy będzie coraz trudniejsze i pojawią się plotki, często bardzo obrzydliwe. Lepiej już teraz się przyznać.

Pokręcił głową i wreszcie odważył się spojrzeć na swojego chłopaka.

\- Tak jest dobrze – stwierdził bez przekonania. – Kiedyś powiemy im prawdę, ale nie teraz, Leo. Proszę.

Nie był jeszcze gotowy na taki krok, nie sądził że kiedykolwiek będzie. Już teraz momentami było źle, a co dopiero po wyjawieniu związku fanom i mediom?

\- Okej – zgodził się przybity Leo. – Pogadamy o tym jeszcze kiedy indziej…

\- Tak – przerwał mu, chcąc uciąć na dobre temat. Atmosfera zrobiła się bardzo nieprzyjemna i Gerard zapragnął nagle być zupełnie gdzie indziej, jak najdalej od Leo, co nigdy wcześniej mu się nie zdarzało. – To co tam u Luisa?

Jego beznadziejna próba zmiany tematu na niewiele się zdała i aż do końca kolacji było pomiędzy nimi to napięcie, które nie chciało zniknąć. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał ten wieczór i żałował, że Leo poruszył temat wyjawienia ich związku. Gdyby nie to, pewnie spędziliby miło czas w swoim towarzystwie i wrócili razem do domu, a nie osobno. On sam też żałował, że odpowiedział tak a nie inaczej i nie mógł dać swojemu chłopakowi tego, czego pragnął.

Wrócił do domu w podłym humorze i od razu udał się do sypialni, by się przebrać. Przez cały czas jego wzrok wędrował w stronę srebrnego medalu, który leżał na poduszce. Oglądał go dziś po powrocie z pracy i jak zwykle zapomniał zabrać ze sobą, by go oddać.

Z westchnieniem założył na siebie coś wygodniejszego i usiadł przy laptopie, sprawdzając po kolei wszystkie swoje konta na portalach społecznościowych. Gdy przeglądał Twittera, poczuł zimny dreszcz ogarniający całe jego ciało na widok jednego zdjęcia. Był na nim, sam. Ktoś zrobił je kilka godzin wcześniej, gdy wychodził na randkę z Leo. Jakiś fan cyknął mu fotkę pod samym domem, wiedział że tu mieszka.

Choć racjonalnie patrząc, raczej nie był to przypadek stalkera, to i tak wyjrzał przez okno spanikowany, ale nie dostrzegł nikogo podejrzanego, ulica przed domem była pusta. A mimo to ktoś wcześniej mu zrobił zdjęcie, kiedy nawet nie powinien być interesujący, bo nie było przy nim Leo.

Nigdy wcześniej się to nie zdarzyło, jedyne zdjęcie, na którym był on, ale bez Leo, a które fani bardzo polubili, to było to z Puyolem. Zawsze ktoś inny przyciągał uwagę fanów, on był na tych zdjęciach tylko przypadkiem. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Ktoś celowo sfotografował go samego i co gorsza, zdjęcie zrobiło się popularne wśród części fanów. Nie była to spora grupa, ale co jak urośnie? Co jak zaczną mu robić więcej zdjęć z ukrycia i bez jego zgody? Nie chciał tego, chciał mieć spokój i dalej swoją prywatność.

To co się stało, nie pokrywało się z tym, co usłyszał od Sofii. Był w centrum zainteresowania i przerażało go to. Musiał to powstrzymać, zanim wymknie się spod kontroli.

Szybko wstał od komputera, chwycił z łóżka medal i wyszedł przed dom ,rozglądając się niespokojnie, dopóki nie znalazł się kawałek dalej, bezpieczny i w samochodzie. Czym prędzej dotarł do domu Leo i wszedł bez pukania. Messi oczywiście na niego czekał, ucieszony z jego wizyty, ale szybko humor stracił, gdy zobaczył go spanikowanego.

\- Geri, co się…

\- Przepraszam – powiedział i oddał mu medal. Leo był tak zaskoczony, że musiał mu siłą włożyć krążek do ręki. – Nie mogę z tobą być.

\- Co…   

\- Nie mogę tego znieść, Leo – kontynuował, nie dają mu dojść do słowa. – Myślałem że to wytrzymam, ale ktoś dziś zrobił mi zdjęcie z ukrycia. Kiedy byłem sam. Twoi fani mnie obserwują i na razie zrobili tylko jedno zdjęcie, ale wkrótce mogą zrobić coś więcej, a ja nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Więc muszę się z tobą rozstać.

Nie chciał tego robić, to była ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miałby kiedykolwiek ochotę, ale nie mógł być w związku z Leo, będąc cały czas obserwowanym przez jego fanów. To byłby koszmar, którego nie mógłby znieść. Teraz się cieszył, że nie wyjawili wcześniej ich związku, bo prawdopodobnie skala problemu byłaby jeszcze większa. Znalazłby się na okładkach plotkarskich gazet i stron internetowych. Obserwowaliby każdy jego krok, oceniali go, słuchali każdego jego słowa i nienawidzili, bo śmiał zakochać się w idolu milionów ludzi. To wszystko go przerastało, a instynkt podpowiadał mu, by uciekać, nawet jeśli rozum i serce kazały zostać.  

\- Gerard…

Widok Leo, który był zszokowany i prawdopodobnie równie przerażony co on, wcale mu teraz nie pomagał. Nie chciał na niego patrzeć, bo bał się, że naprawdę zostanie i zmieni zdanie. Musiał wyjść, zostać sam, jak najszybciej. Rozpacz jego byłego już chłopaka wywoływała zbyt wielki ból i sprawiała, że zaczynał się dusić z powodu własnej rozpaczy i poczucia winy, które zalało go jak lawina. To wszystko w połączeniu ze stresem wywołanym zdjęciem, przeważyło szalę.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział po raz ostatni i wyszedł szybko, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Leo za nim nie poszedł ani go nie zawołał, co zabolało jeszcze bardziej.

Wsiadł do samochodu i odpalił silnik, ale nie odjechał. Ręce za bardzo mu się trzęsły i musiał najpierw ochłonąć. Ryzykował, każda kolejna sekunda spędzona przed domem Leo mogła skończyć się tym, że ten jednak zacząłby za nim gonić, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

Gerard wziął kilka głębokich wdechów na uspokojenie, ale to nic nie dało. Cały się trząsł, a oddech co chwilę robił się znów spazmatyczny, jakby miał się zaraz udusić. Przejechał dłonią po twarzy, chcąc pozbyć się z oczu nieznośnego szczypania, ale to nic nie dało tylko nasiliło problem. Gdy otworzył usta, z przerażeniem usłyszał, jak wydobył się z nich szloch.

Choć wciąż nie nadawał się do jazdy, ruszył powoli, mając nadzieję, że gdy oddali się od Leo, to będzie lepiej.

Nie było, a nieznośny ból w klatce piersiowej towarzyszył mu nawet w domu i podczas snu, gdy w końcu padł z powodu emocjonalnego wyczerpania. Śniło mu się ich pierwsze spotkanie.

I zapłakał przez sen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czemu ja wymyśliłam sobie angst :(


	15. Tęsknota cz. 1

Gdy Gerard wyszedł, Leo nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Przez kilka pierwszych sekund stał nieruchomo i wpatrywał się w medal. Nie spodziewał się go jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczyć, miał nadzieję, że już na zawsze pozostanie w posiadaniu Gerarda, tak by nie przywoływał bolesnych wspomnień. Teraz patrzenie na niego było jeszcze gorsze, bo przypominało o dwóch porażkach – jednej na Copa i jednej w życiu prywatnym.

Chwiejąc się na nogach dotarł do jadalni i usiadł na krześle, medal kładąc na stole. Miał ochotę odrzucić go jak najdalej, żeby już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyć, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Chociaż stał się niejako symbolem smutków w jego życiu, miał też z nim dobre wspomnienie. To na nim zapisał swój numer telefonu, to dzięki niemu miał szansę być z Gerardem. Aż do dzisiaj.

Sławni ludzie zawsze mówili: fan pragnący być z tobą w związku chce od ciebie tylko dwóch rzeczy – sławę albo pieniądze. Albo obie te rzeczy na raz. Gerard nie był z nim dla pieniędzy. Nie był milionerem, ale biedakiem też nie. Miał własny biznes, któremu dobrze się powodziło na rynku i zarabiał dość pieniędzy, by fundować sobie przyjemności. Takie jak wyjazd na każdy mecz Argentyny w Ameryce.

Zostawała więc sława, ale jak na ironię, to ona go odstraszyła. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jakiegokolwiek fana może to przestraszyć. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że fani tego właśnie pragną, być w blasku sławy swojego idola, dać się z nim fotografować i tak dalej. Ale Gerard był inny. Być może to właśnie sprawiło, że dał mu wtedy swój numer. Od początku wiedział, że nie jest z nim dla własnych korzyści , był na to zbyt opiekuńczy, czuły i gotowy okazywać uczucia. Oczywiście to mogło być tylko aktorstwo, sprytny sposób, by się zbliżyć i choć raz czy dwa o tym myślał, to teraz jak nigdy był pewny, że w grę nie wchodziło oszustwo. Bo Geri od niego odszedł, zbyt przytłoczony sławą, której przecież jako fan powinien pożądać.

Pierwszy raz w życiu Leo żałował, że został sławnym piłkarzem. 

Obwiniał się o to, że wcześniej nie zauważył nic, co do prowadziło do ich rozstania. Gerard zawsze zachowywał się nieswojo, gdy poruszał temat zdjęć albo publikował ich selfie. Powinien był się wtedy domyślić, co go trapi i zapobiec temu. Zamiast tego wolał to ignorować, bo wierzył, że Geri nie kłamie, że naprawdę go to nie rusza. Był taki cholernie głupi.

Starał się nie płakać, ale nie potrafił. Czuł się taki bezsilny, łzy pociekły same, a on mógł je tylko ścierać z policzków. Nie miał pojęcia co robić, czy powinien spróbować skontaktować się z Gerardem i przekonać go, by wszystko przemyślał, czy pozwolić mu odejść? Bał się, że cokolwiek zrobi, tylko pogorszy sprawę. W końcu co mógł zrobić? Gerard był przerażony, nic co powie nie zmieni jego decyzji. Mógłby poczekać parę dni aż mu przejdzie, ale czy to coś zmieni? Fani wciąż będą problemem.

Zwykle był wdzięczny fanom za ich wsparcie, ale teraz szczerze ich nienawidził. Wszystkich. Obwiniał siebie o brak czujności, ale ich także. Za bycie wścibskimi i odebranie mu jednej z najcenniejszych osób w jego życiu. Gdyby nie to, że byłoby to samobójstwo, napisałby coś teraz na Facebooku na ich temat.

Zostawiając medal w kuchni, Leo udał się na górę do sypialni i wyczerpany położył się na łóżku, spoglądając w sufit. Znowu było za duże, zbyt zimne, a najgorsze było to, że ta jego strona, po której spał Gerard, zdołała już nasiąknąć jego zapachem po ostatniej zmianie pościeli. W szafce przy łóżku znalazłby też pewnie kilka jego rzeczy, podobnie jak w garderobie. Jak miał tu teraz mieszkać, gdy wokoło wszystko przypominało mu Gerarda? Czy w ogóle zamierzał po te rzeczy wrócić? Może wtedy mógłby spróbować z nim porozmawiać, chociaż przez chwilę. Może jeszcze nie było za późno.

Nie spał tej nocy prawie wcale. Nie potrafił, gdy ciągle męczyło go poczucie winy. Czuł, że nie zrobił tyle ile mógł, by zatrzymać Gerarda i nienawidził się za to. Byli tacy szczęśliwi, naprawdę zaczynał wierzyć, że znalazł miłość do końca życia. Pasowali do siebie idealnie, rozumieli się i nie następowały pomiędzy nimi żadne spięcia na linii pieniędzy i sławy. Może jednak było zbyt idealnie, by to mogło przetrwać. Sława ostatecznie okazała się ich zgubą. Ktoś pewnie by powiedział, że tak najwyraźniej miało być, ale on nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić.

Pomimo bycia w rozpaczy, postanowił pojechać na trening tak jak zawsze. Nie było powodu, by rezygnować z normalnego życia, bo może to pomoże mu się dostosować do funkcjonowania bez Gerarda. Musiał chociaż spróbować.

Jak zwykle przybył na trening przed czasem i czym prędzej udał się do szatni, nie chcąc na nikogo trafić. Jeszcze nie. Wiedział, że i tak spotka się niedługo ze wszystkimi i każdy zobaczy w jakim jest stanie, ale póki mógł, chciał odwlekać te chwilę jak najdłużej.

Siedział w szatni aż do przybycia reszty kolegów. Pierwszy pojawił się Sergi.

\- Hej, Leo – przywitał się radośnie. Leo miał wrażenie, że ktoś ściska go za serce. – Co słychać?

\- Nic ciekawego – odparł zachrypniętym głosem, nawet nie patrząc na kolegę. Ale Roberto nie dał się zmylić.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – Wcześniejsza radość zniknęła z jego głosu, teraz zastąpiona przez troskę. Podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Chciał ją strzasnąć, nie chciał być teraz dotykany, ale nie miał na to siły. – Leo?

Do szatni wszedł Masche z Neymarem, którzy od razu zatrzymali się w progu skonsternowani. Musieli wyczuć napiętą atmosferę, jaka panowała w całej szatni.

 - Coś się stało? – zapytał Brazylijczyk.

Leo bardzo chciał ich zignorować i nie odpowiadać, ale to byłoby bez sensu. Musieli się dowiedzieć, co się stało, nie mógł trzymać tego w tajemnicy.

\- O nie – westchnął Masche, nim zdążył się odezwać. – Powiedz, że to nie to co myślę.

Przytaknął, czując jak w kącikach oczu znów zbierają się łzy. Może jednak nie powinien był przychodzić na trening i zostać w domu, odreagować na spokojnie. Jeszcze mógł się wycofać.

\- Zabiję go! – wrzasnął Javier, rzucając torbę ze swoimi rzeczami na podłogę. Leo skrzywił się, słysząc jego podniesiony głos. Sam go przekonywał, że nie ma się co obawiać Gerarda, że to pewny związek. Ale to przecież nie była jego wina. On zerwał, ale nie zrobił nic złego.

Leo czuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich i to jak Sergi zacisnął delikatnie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Do szatni wszedł Luis z Andresem, a zaraz po nich pozostali. Robił się za duży tłok, za dużo par oczu było skierowanych na niego, wiec szybko stamtąd umknął.

\- Idę już na boisko – wytłumaczył, przeciskając się z opuszczoną głową przez przyjaciół. Pozwolili mu, a gdy odchodził, słyszał jeszcze jak Neymar mówi, że zaraz wszystko wyjaśni.

Na boisku był już sztab szkoleniowy, ale zignorował ich i zabierając jedną z piłek, odszedł jak najdalej od wszystkich i zaczął ją podbijać bez celu. Ciężko było mu ją dostrzec, bo oczy miał mokre od łez i nic przez nie nie widział, ale musiał się na czymś skupić, czymś innym niż Gerard.

Niedługo po tym na boisku pojawili się pozostali. Masche rozmawiał z trenerem, który od razu spojrzał w jego kierunku. Bardzo chciał się uśmiechnąć, by pokazać, że wszystko w porządku, ale nie potrafił z siebie wykrzesać nawet sztucznego uśmiechu.

Koledzy ustawili się na środku boiska, a Lucho podszedł powoli do niego. Zastanawiał się, czy nie uciec, ale nie zamierzał się dodatkowo zbłaźnić.

\- Leo…

\- Nic mi nie jest – odparł nim jeszcze usłyszał pytanie. Wiedział, że nie przekonał tym mistera, bo głos za bardzo mu drżał, a czerwone oczy wręcz krzyczały, że nie jest w porządku.

\- Nie o to chciałem zapytać. W ogóle nie mam do ciebie żadnego pytania – wyjaśnił Enrique. – Idź do domu.

\- Dam radę – zapewnił, okłamując tym samym samego siebie. Nie da rady, czuł to każdą komórką ciała, która paliła przy nawet najmniejszym ruchu.

\- Nie dasz. Niech ktoś cię odwiezie, w takim stanie nie możesz jechać.

\- Dojechałem tu sam, to i sam wrócę – powiedział.

\- Nie ryzykuj. – Lucho wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, ale widząc jak zadrżał, cofnął ją szybko. – Idź i wypocznij.

Bardzo chciał się sprzeciwić. W domu nie miał co robić, myślałby tylko o rozstaniu, a nie chciał tego. Trening przynajmniej pozwoli mu się skupić na czymś innym, ale miał przeczucie, że w sytuacji takiej jak ta nawet futbol go teraz nie uszczęśliwi. Zresztą trener miał rację, nie dałby rady. Czuł się potwornie zmęczony, niewyspany i wypompowany z całej energii. Miał ochotę spać, ale obawiał się, że przyśni mu się poprzedni wieczór, a nie chciał go znowu przeżywać. 

Zgodził się w końcu, zostawił piłkę Lucho i powoli opuścił boisko. Kątem oka zauważył, jak Luis odłącza się od grupy i idzie za nim, zapewne go podwieźć. Spotkał się z nim w szatni, gdzie właśnie przebierał się z powrotem.

Suarez na całe szczęście nic nie mówił, czekał tylko cierpliwie aż skończy i razem wyszli na parking, a potem opuścili Ciutat Esportiva. Leo włączył radio, by dać przyjacielowi do zrozumienia, że nie chce rozmawiać. Na pewno będzie rozmowy potrzebował, ale jeszcze nie teraz, kiedy samo myślenie o Gerardzie było jak przykładanie soli do otwartej rany.

Przejechali całą drogę w milczeniu i już myślał, że będzie tak aż do końca, ale zlekceważył Luisa.

\- Leo…

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – przerwał mu szybko i opuścił samochód. Suarez nie odpuszczał i poszedł za nim.

\- Kiedyś musisz.

\- Kiedyś, ale nie teraz – warknął zdenerwowany, drżącym rękoma usiłując otworzyć drzwi.

\- Ranisz sam siebie.

\- Nic mi nie jest. – Ile razy już powtórzył dziś te słowa? Nie tylko innych, ale i do samego siebie?

\- Właśnie że jest!

Luis złapał go za brak, obrócił i pchnął na drzwi. Nie miał pojęcia, co wywołało jego następną reakcję, ale po chwili łkał, a łzy w końcu poleciały, co próbowały zrobić już w Ciutat Esportiva.

Suarez szybko go objął i przyciągnął do siebie, gładząc po plecach i starając się go tym samym uspokoić, podczas gdy on moczył mu bluzę treningową, której nigdy nie zdjął.

\- Naprawdę myślałem, że on… - wydukał z trudem. Miał zatkany nos i łapał spazmatycznie powietrze, ciężko mu się przez to mówiło, a i sam temat nie był łatwy do poruszenia, gdy od rozstania minęło zaledwie kilka godzin.

\- Wiem, Leo – powiedział Luis, ściskając go mocno. – Dlaczego w ogóle odszedł? Masche nam nie powiedział.

\- Bo nie wie czemu – odparł, trzymając przyjaciele równie mocno co on jego. Nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy, jak potrzebny mu jest kontakt z drugim człowiekiem. Gdyby Sergi go wtedy objął, zamiast tylko dotknąć, pewnie już w szatni by się rozkleił i zaczął ryczeć. – Jeden fan zrobił mu zdjęcie, gdy był sam. Przeraziło go to. Ale to tylko był ostateczny powód, to się zaczęło już wcześniej. Od początku bał się moich fanów, a ja tego nie zauważyłem. Nie zauważyłem tego, kurwa.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo stali przed jego domem, ale gdy uspokoił się na tyle, by można go było puścić, Luis zabrał mu klucze i otworzył drzwi, prowadząc go do środka. Chciał go zaprowadzić do salonu, ale Leo nie zamierzał tam przebywać. Poszli więc do jadalni, gdzie medal wciąż leżał na stole, przy którym usiedli.

\- Lepiej ci już? – spytał Suarez, podając mu wodę do picia.

\- Nie – odpowiedział, nie widząc sensu w dalszym kłamaniu. – Powinieneś wracać na trening.

\- Myślę, że Lucho mi wybaczy. – Luis usiadł obok niego i wziął medal do ręki. – Oddał ci w końcu.

\- W najgorszy możliwy sposób – wyszeptał załamany i wziął krążek od przyjaciela. Gdy dostawał to srebro, nie wyobrażał sobie że przysporzy mu tyle cierpienia. – Powinienem był zauważyć, że moja sława go przeraża.

\- To nie jest twoja wina.

\- Więc czyja? – spytał i spojrzał na Luisa. – Gerarda? Zrobił to co każda racjonalna osoba. Pewnie też bym tak zrobił.

\- Na pewno było kilka innych rozwiązań – przekonywał Suarez. – Mógł się zachować inaczej.

\- Zachował się tak, jak najlepiej było dla niego. Nie winię go za to.

\- Ale winisz siebie – zauważył.

\- To ja wciągnąłem go w mój świat. To ja nalegałem na robienie zdjęć i wstawianie ich do Internetu. To ja pokazałem go moim fanom. To moja wina.

\- Chyba obaj nie jesteście bez winy – stwierdził ze smutkiem Suarez, ale nie mógł się z nim zgodzić. Nie potrafił dostrzec winy w działaniach Gerarda. Może dlatego, że wciąż go kochał i nie widział jego wad.

\- To i tak nie ma znaczenia.

 Luis chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował z tego i zamilkł, najwyraźniej dobierając inne słowa.

\- Może to zabrzmi okrutnie, ale jeśli nie mógł wytrzymać twojej sławy to najwyraźniej nie jest ci pisany – stwierdził obejmując go ramieniem.

Leo znów poczuł ucisk w sercu.

\- Ale ja chcę tylko jego – wyszeptał i schował twarz w dłoniach.

Luis został z nim cały dzień, pocieszając go i dbając o to, by coś jadł. Nie miał ochoty jeść, ale wziął kilka kęsów, by uspokoić przyjaciela. Później z wizytą wpadła też Sofia, by okazać mu wsparcie, a koledzy z drużyny napisali mu sporo wiadomości. Lucho też napisał, mówiąc że może wziąć kilka dni wolnego, jeśli są mu potrzebne, ale wiedział już, że tego nie zrobi. Drużyna go potrzebowała, miał kontrakt do wypełnienia i jego życie prywatne musiało zejść na drugi plan. To było tylko rozstanie, nie śmierć w rodzinie. Nie potrzebował nie wiadomo ile wolnego, by dojść do siebie.

Przez następnych kilka dni nie czuł się ani trochę lepiej, w ogóle mu się nie poprawiało, ale mimo to wziął udział w ledwo wygranym przez nich meczu z Granadą. Starał się jak mógł być pomocnym, ale nic mu nie wychodziło. Nawet na boisku mógł myśleć tylko o Gerardzie i o tym, że go stracił. Zastanawiał się, czy był gdzieś na trybunach i oglądał z nich mecz. Albo czy robił to w domu, przed telewizorem. Czy też o nim myślał? Czy żałował swojej decyzji?

Tak bardzo chciał do niego pojechać i z nim porozmawiać, ale nie sądził, że będzie mile widziany. Nie zrobił więc tego i skupił się na treningach i na życiu. Koledzy próbowali go wciągnąć w życie towarzyskie, chcieli pomóc mu zapomnieć, ale nie miał ochoty na nic. Chciał tylko trenować i siedzieć w domu. Mało jadł, jedynie tyle, by nie zemdleć na treningach, nigdzie nie wychodził, ukrywał się w swoich czterech ścianach i sam dochodził do siebie, a przynajmniej próbował i to na wiele różnych sposobów. Żaden nie działał. Gerard zostawił w jego życiu zbyt wyraźny ślad, by mógł przejść nad nim do porządku dziennego ot tak. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby ból po rozstaniu minął dopiero po roku. To wciąż bolało i nawet nie potrafił się do tego bólu przyzwyczaić.

Wyjazd do City okazał się tragiczny. Przegrali i choć strzelił bramkę, znowu poczuł się bezużyteczny. W pierwszym meczu praktycznie sam pokonał drużynę Pepa, a teraz? Teraz każdy z nich nic nie zdziałał. Miał wrażenie, że jego podły humor i słaba forma przeniosła się także na innych. Był teraz dla zespołu przeszkodą, a nie najgroźniejszą bronią. To przez niego przegrali.

Nie powiedział Kunowi, co się stało, ale jakimś cudem, gdy rozmawiali po meczu, wiedział już wszystko.

\- Masche mi powiedział – wyjaśnił i objął go. – Przykro mi, Lio.

\- Mnie też – odparł.

Dlaczego to tak bolało po takim czasie?

Zbliżał się mecz z Sevillą, bardzo trudny i wymagający, a on był bez formy. Starał się trenować na zwiększonych obrotach, ale brakowało mu sił. Łatwo się męczył i nie wytrzymywał tyle co zwykle. Nawet u siebie w domu na siłowni nie był w stanie trenować jak zazwyczaj. Nie miał pojęcia czemu rozstanie tak na niego wpływa, ale zaczynało go to niepokoić. I nie tylko jego.

Pewnego dnia do jego domu zapukał Ricard Pruna, jego lekarz. Lucho i pozostali go nasłali, i nawet nie potrafił być na nich za to zły.

Doktor przebadał go i wypytał o dietę, ilość snu i całą resztę. Nie spodobały mu się jego odpowiedzi.    

\- Nie możesz tak robić, Leo – powiedział zmartwiony. – Twoi trenerzy mówią, że nie masz siły na treningach.

\- Nie chce mi się jeść przez większość czasu – wyjaśnił. Samo patrzenie na jedzenie wywoływało mdłości. – Jem tylko dla drużyny, ale najwyraźniej to za mało.

\- Złamane serce boli, ale musisz coś jeść. Wiesz jaki wymagający to sport. Może rób to z przyjaciółmi, w towarzystwie lepiej się je i nie będziesz myślał o rozstaniu – zaproponował.

\- Nie mogę o nim nie myśleć – odparł bezsilnie. – Nawet śnię o nim.

Śniły mu się nie tylko fikcyjne sytuacje, ale wspomnienia, zarówno te dobre, jak i ta jedna zła. Nie mógł przez to spać, bo niezależnie od tego, co mu się śniło, zawsze szybko się z tych snów budził. Nie wiedział już co ma robić, by przestało go boleć.

Wygrali z Sevillą. Całe szczęście, nie zniósłby kolejnej przegranej. Teraz czekał go wyjazd na zgrupowanie, gdzie Kun zapewne będzie go próbował pocieszać. Nie cieszył się na to szczególnie. Już Javier usiłował to robić w Barcelonie, teraz zapewne połączą siły, ale on nie chciał, żeby mu pomagali. Jeśli sam sobie nie potrafił pomóc, to jak oni mogliby?

Tuż przed wyjazdem odwiedził jeszcze salon tatuażu. To była spontaniczna decyzja, podyktowana desperacją. Chciał choć na chwilę nie czuć bólu emocjonalnego, a co byłoby lepsze, niż zrobienie tatuażu?

Wybrał black out, bo coś takiego wymagało kilku godzin kłucia i to na sporej powierzchni. Padło na już wytatuowaną nogę. Gdy igła raz po raz przekłuwała mu skórę, dostarczając pod nią barwnik, westchnął z ulgą, by po chwili zacisnąć zęby na wardze. Bolało, ale ból cielesny znosił już nie raz i był dużo łagodniejszy niż ten drugi.  

Z każdą kolejną minutą tatuowanie bolało coraz bardziej, piekła go skóra, ale nawet nie jęknął z bólu, zaciskając z całej siły palce na oparciu fotela. Po policzkach zaczęły mu spływać łzy.

\- Jeśli boli, to możemy przestać – powiedział tatuażysta. Zwykle przyjaciel robił mu tatuaże, ale nie miał czasu się z nim umawiać.

\- Jest okej – zapewnił.

Ból nogi był niczym w porównaniu z bólem, jaki odczuwał w klatce piersiowej przy każdym wdechu. Mógł też przy okazji udawać, że łzy wcale nie są powodem słów Gerarda, które wciąż odtwarzał w swojej głowie.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Kun nie odstępował go na krok, ale na szczęście nie poruszał tematu, choć zapewne chciał to zrobić. Mascherano też milczał, ale jego dodatkowo nosiło. Był wściekły i wcale tego nie krył. Leo martwił się, że prędzej czy później zrobi coś głupiego.

Po pierwszym meczu - przegranym, a jakże - miał wrażenie że lada moment oszaleje. Co się stało z jego życiem przez te wszystkie dni? Jak szybko można człowieka zniszczyć kilkoma słowami? Czuł się jakby miał depresję, nic nie sprawiało mu już radości, ponosił porażkę za porażką – w klubie, Argentynie i w życiu. Najgorsze było to, że żadne słowa nie pomagały. Kun mógł wiele razy powtarzać, że będzie dobrze, ale to nic nie dawało. Bo nie było dobrze i nie zanosiło się, by było. Chciał się ukryć, zaszyć na bezludnej wyspie, zapomnieć o wszystkim i by świat zapomniał o nim.

Ney przepraszał go za wygranie z nimi meczu, ale zapewnił go, że nic się nie stało. Zrobił to, co do niego należało, wygrał dla swojego kraju i nie było w tym nic złego. Mimo to był wdzięczny za to, że przyjaciel się o niego martwi.

Nie był dobrej myśli przed kolejnym meczem. Czuł się jeszcze gorzej niż dzień po zerwaniu, brakowało mu chęci nawet na wstanie z łóżka. Rozważał już nawet zapisanie się do specjalisty, bo takie zachowanie nie mogło być normalne.

Kun już dawno spał, a on pomimo wyczerpania dalej siedział rozbudzony i przeglądał zdjęcia w telefonie – zdjęcia jego i Gerarda. To przez nie był teraz sam, na granicy depresji. Gdyby nie jego głupia potrzeba pochwalenia się przed fanami, Geri wciąż by z nim był.

Nie mógł długo patrzeć na te wszystkie fotografie, wyszedł więc z galerii i wszedł w kontakty, czując potrzebę wygadania się. Wiedział, że jest późno, ale musiał z kimś pogadać.

\- Halo? – usłyszał zaspany głos.

\- Hej, Anto – przywitał się smutno. Tak dawno z nią nie rozmawiał.

\- Lio? – zdziwiła się. – Co się stało? Czemu dzwonisz tak późno?

\- Przepraszam, musiałem z kimś porozmawiać.

\- Rozumiem. Ale o czym?

\- Nie wiem co mam dłużej robić. – Mówił szeptem, by nie obudzić śpiącego zaraz obok Kuna. – Spotkałem kogoś, zakochałem się, a teraz on ze mną zerwał.

\- Oh. Tak mi przykro, Lio. Kiedy to było?

\- Prawie trzy tygodnie temu – odpowiedział. Tak dużo czasu już minęło, a on wciąż odczuwał to tak jakby to było wczoraj. – Przestraszył się moim fanów.

\- Rozumiem go – powiedziała z sympatią. – Twoi fani potrafili być naprawdę straszni, nie wątpię, że nadal są.

\- Tak. Ale mogłem temu zapobiec, gdybym tylko chciał.

Opowiedział jej wszystko w szczegółach, zaczynając od tego, jak w ogóle poznał Gerarda. Przez całą noc z nią rozmawiał, a ona słuchała. Czasami tęsknił za nią i za tym, co między nimi było. Gdyby nie to, że Gerard był już dla niego tym jedynym, może rozważyłby ponowne związanie się z nią, o ile by chciała. Poza rodzicami, Kunem i Gerardem, to właśnie ona rozumiała go najlepiej, co udowodniła po raz kolejny, wysłuchując jego żalów bez przerywania mu. Nie próbowała go też pocieszać, nie mówiła że wszystko będzie dobrze czy że wkrótce mu przejdzie. Nie obwiniała go też, robił to świetnie sam.

Po wszystkim, gdy już skończył opowiadać, a słońce zaczynało świtać, Antonella zaczęła mówić:

\- Gerard wydaje się być wspaniałym facetem – zauważyła.

\- Jest – zgodził się i westchnął, przypominając sobie wszystkie momenty, kiedy Geri traktował go jak najważniejszą osobę na świecie.

\- Kochasz go.

\- Tak.

\- Nie powiem, że wiem przez co przechodzisz, Lio – zaczęła łagodnie. – Ale wiem, że jeśli tylko chcesz, to możesz z tego wyjść.

\- Jak? – zapytał. Tak bardzo chciał to wiedzieć.

\- Z tego co opowiedziałeś, Gerard nie był chętny do zrywania z tobą. Poczuł się do tego zmuszony. Powinieneś z nim porozmawiać.

\- Nie wiem czy rozmowa coś zmieni – przyznał smutno. Gdyby wierzył, że to coś da, porozmawiałby z nim już dawno.

\- Musisz chociaż spróbować.

Tylko jak? Dajcie mu odpowiedź, a wsiądzie w pierwszy lepszy samolot do Barcelony i wszystko naprawi.

\- Nie mogę ci nić obiecać – odpowiedział i wyjrzał przez okno. Było coraz jaśniej. – Wybacz że nie dałem ci spać.

\- W porządku. Od czego są przyjaciele?

\- Dzięki za radę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że z niej skorzystasz. Nie chcę cię widzieć w takim stanie, chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy, a Gerard cię takim czynił.

Czynił i to jak. Wszystko runęło jak domek z kart z powodu jego własnej ślepoty i upartości jednego fana lub fanki.

Anto rozłączyła się krótko po tym, a on wstał z łóżka z zamiarem wykąpania się przed śniadaniem.

\- Czujesz się już lepiej? – usłyszał niewyraźny głos Kuna.

\- Cholera, obudziłem cię? – spytał zmartwiony. Całkiem zapomniał, że przyjaciel też potrzebuje snu.

\- Nie spałem całą noc. – Sergio usiadł i przetarł zmęczone oczy. – Obaj będziemy wyglądać na meczu jak zombie.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało – zapewnił z uśmiechem. – Anto ci coś doradziła?

\- Tak – odparł, dosiadając się do Kuna na jego łóżku. – Uważa, że Gerarda da się jeszcze przekonać do zmiany zdania i powinienem spróbować z nim pogadać.

\- Nie masz za bardzo nic innego do wyboru – zauważył Aguero. – Możesz albo się poddać albo walczyć.

\- Już się poddałem.

\- Nie, uciekłeś, to różnica. Ale kiedyś będziesz musiał w końcu zdecydować, co zrobić. Najlepiej jak najszybciej, póki jeszcze wciąż masz szansę walczyć.

\- Jak mam walczyć z fanami? – zapytał zdesperowany. – Nawet jeśli pogadam z Gerardem, to co wtedy? On się boi fanów, nie mogę się od nich odciąć, a nie chcę się znowu ukrywać do końca kariery piłkarskiej. Nie ważne co powiem i jakich argumentów użyję, fanów nie pokonam. Prędzej oni pokonają mnie.

Spojrzał na Kuna, szukając u niego odpowiedzi, ale ten tylko westchnął.

\- Nie wiem co ci doradzić, Lio – przyznał. – To nie łatwa sprawa, ale przecież ty i Gerarda tak pasowaliście do siebie. Nie możecie tego zaprzepaścić. On się boi, więc może warto by dać mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa?

\- Jak? – powtórzył. Miał już powoli dość słuchania rad bez żadnych konkretów. To mu w niczym nie pomagało, a tylko przypominało w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znajdował.

\- Nie wiem – odparł szczerze. – Ale wierzę że wpadniesz w końcu na jakieś rozwiązanie.

\- Więc jesteś jedyny – stwierdził gorzko.

\- Dopóki ty sam w to nie uwierzysz, to nic z tego nie wyjdzie. – Kun poklepał go po ramieniu i wstał, idąc w kierunku łazienki. – Przemyśl to. Nie chcę żebyś później żałował.

Już żałował, że nie zrobił nic wcześniej, choć powinien. Ale może Antonella i Kun mieli rację, może jeszcze nie było za późno to wszystko odkręcić. Ich wiara w niego podniosła go na duchu i to na tyle, że wróciły mu siły.  

Następny mecz wygrali i przyłożył do tego rękę. Po raz pierwszy od rozstania, uśmiechnął się i czymś się cieszył. Wrócił do Barcelony w duże lepszym humorze, niż z niej wyjeżdżał. Wciąż nie był pewny, co zrobi i jaką decyzję podejmie, ale wreszcie widział światełko w tunelu. Teraz tylko musiał znaleźć w sobie dość sił i samozaparcia, by do niego dotrzeć.  


	16. Tęsknota cz. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zwykle gdy mam dni pracujące, nie piszę w ogóle, bo nie mam na to siły. Ale ponieważ nienawidzę angstu i chcę go skończyć jak najszybciej, trzaskam rozdział za rozdziałem :D Jutro pewnie kolejny ;)

Gerard zaczął żałować swojej decyzji, gdy tylko obudził się rano. Przez noc zdążył się nieznacznie uspokoić i zaczął analizować dokładnie co się wydarzyło, dochodząc do wniosku, że dał się ponieść panice. Ale co innego mógł zrobić? Fani byli nieokiełznaną siłą, wiedział to, bo sam do nich należał. Nie chciał zostawiać Leo, ale musiał dbać przede wszystkim o siebie. Nie sądził, by postąpił źle, ale i tak się za to nienawidził.

Wściekły na samego siebie, usiłował zdusić w sobie poczucie winy, które jednak nie dawało się tak łatwo. Miał wrażenie, że uwiesiło się jego serca i z każdą chwilą zaciska się na nim coraz mocniej. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiego bólu jak ten, który teraz mu towarzyszył. Był wszędzie, ogarniał całe jego ciało i nasilał się.

Warknął wściekły i obrócił się na brzuch, chowając twarz w poduszce i mocząc ją łzami, które sam nie wiedział kiedy się pojawiły. Jak mógł być tak głupi? Jak mógł zrezygnować z czegoś tak wspaniałego przez głupich fanów? Czy naprawdę było się czego bać z ich strony? To było tylko zdjęcie, w dodatku jedno. Wcale nie gwarantowało, że pojawi się ich więcej. Fakt, był też obiektem zainteresowania wielu, co było bardzo niepokojące, ale przez Internet przecież nic mu nie zrobią.

Tyle że znali jego miejsce zamieszkania. Nie miał nawet pewności jak wiele osób to wiedziało. W przyszłości mogliby też znaleźć dom jego rodziców, a nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby i oni zostali w to wplątani. Mógłby przeprowadzić się na stałe do Leo, ale musieliby wtedy wyjawić swój związek. To nie byłoby w porządku wobec niego oczekiwać, by dalej się ukrywali, byłoby to też niemożliwe. Ale po przyznaniu się byłoby już tylko gorzej. Musiałby Bóg wie ile się chować, by mieć spokój, nie mógłby nigdzie z Leo chodzić, gdzie by nie poszli, ktoś zrobiłby im zdjęcie i umieścił w Internecie. Co innego gdy to on sam wstawiał swoje zdjęcia, a co innego gdy robili to za niego, najpierw wykonując je z ukrycia. Nienawidził, kiedy nie miał kontroli nad swoim życiem, a tak się właśnie czuł. Ktoś naruszył jego prywatność, wtrącał się do jego życia, bo był chłopakiem Leo.

Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciał wrócić i błagać Leo na kolanach, by mu wybaczył, nie był w stanie na taki krok. Perspektywa bycia w centrum uwagi była zbyt przerażająca nawet jak dla jego ego. Chciał po prostu być z Leo i żyć w spokoju, który jeszcze jako tako miał. Nie był gotowy na takie poświęcenie, ani na bycie jedynym, który będzie musiał coś poświęcić. Leo łatwo było mówić o wyjawieniu związku, gdy już się było przyzwyczajonym do sławy. Nie winił go jednak za to, że chciał mieć możliwość publicznego okazywania uczuć i mówienia kogo kocha. Każdy w końcu miałby dość ukrywania się. Nawet on.

Sfrustrowany w końcu zwlókł się z łóżka i zaczął się szykować do wyjścia do pracy. Nie miał ochoty tam iść, pomimo przespania nocy był zbyt zmęczony i wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie się skupić. Nie chciał jednak dzwonić do Cecilli i prosić ją, by zajęła się firmą z rana, a potem także po południu. Już i tak dużo więcej jej powierzał odkąd związał się z Leo i zaczął z nim spędzać masę czasu. Przynajmniej to nie było już problemem, szkoda tylko że rozwiązał go w taki sposób.

Dotarł do łazienki i stanął przed lustrem, przemywając sobie twarz, by pozbyć się obrzęku wokół oczu. Były czerwone od płaczu i ze zmęczenia, twarz miał bladą, a gdy uniósł rękę do góry, trzęsła mu się jak w jakimś delirium. Złapał ją szybko drugą dłonią, usiłując opanować drżenie. Po kilku minutach trochę mu przeszło, ale palce dalej mu się trzęsły. Trudno, jakoś wytrzyma tak dzień.

Umył się szybko, wypił mocną kawę, by się rozbudzić i bez śniadania pojechał do pracy. Jego podwładni przyglądali mu się, gdy przechodził obok nich. Nic dziwnego, wyglądał jak upiór, nawet świeże powietrze nie pomogło mu nabrać kolorów na twarzy. Nieznośny ból w klatce piersiowej dalej mu towarzyszył i zaczął się nawet martwić, że to zawał, ale to było niemożliwe. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Miał dzisiaj przeprowadzić rozmowy kwalifikacyjne z kilkoma osobami chcącymi się u niego zatrudnić. Odkąd założył tę firmę ani razu nie przekazał tego nikomu innemu, ale tym razem był do tego zmuszony. Nie chciał zrobić na potencjalnych pracownikach złego wrażenia. W swoim stanie i z tym wyglądem uznaliby, że jest nieprofesjonalny. Wyglądał jakby przeżywał kaca, a nie rozstanie, które sam zapoczątkował. Wolałby mieć teraz kaca, który w końcu by przeszedł. Złamane serce, w dodatku przez siebie samego, mogło się nigdy nie zagoić.

Pracował tego dnia na wolnych obrotach, nie potrafiąc wykrzesać z siebie więcej energii. Tak jak się spodziewał, nie mógł się też skupić, bo jego myśli powracały do Leo i jego wyrazu twarzy, kiedy powiedział mu, że to koniec. Był wtedy taki rozbity, zupełnie tak jak po finale. Tamtego dnia pomógł mu dojść do siebie, teraz sam go do takiego stanu zaprowadził.

Poczuł się jak najgorsze bydle. Jak mógł tak zranić Leo? Czy naprawdę troska o samego siebie usprawiedliwiała to, co mu zrobił? Chciał wierzyć, że tak, ale nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że zachował się bardzo nie w porządku, nie dając nawet Leo dojść do słowa ani jakoś zareagować. Bał się, że gdyby to zrobił, to by z nim wtedy został, że doszliby do jakiegoś innego rozwiązania. Tylko jakiego? Nie było innego, to było jedyne właściwe.

Liczył na to, że powoli jego stan się poprawi, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Pod koniec pracy dalej wyglądał jak zdjęty z krzyża i tak się czuł. Opuścił kolejny posiłek, napił się za to kolejnej kawy z nadzieją, że mu pomoże. Zamiast pomóc tylko sprawiła, że jego serce oszalało i zaczęło bić jakby był w trakcie biegu. Zrobiło mu się przez to słabo, zaczął się pocić i szybciej oddychać. To było głupie z jego strony, ale czego innego się spodziewał? Od poprzedniego wieczora podejmował samego głupie decyzje. Najpierw ta wypowiedź przy kolacji, potem zerwanie, a teraz picie kawy na pusty żołądek i po niewyspaniu. Jeśli umrze, to wyłącznie ze swojej winy.

Cecilli przyszła na kilka minut przed tym, jak miał wyjść do domu. Planował ją unikać, by nie dowiedziała się co zaszło i nie chciała rozmawiać. A na bank by chciała. Była jego przyjaciółką, na pewno zechciałaby go wysłuchać i wesprzeć albo opieprzyć. Miał nadzieję, że Leo też miał teraz kogoś, kto go będzie wspierał.

O czym on w ogóle myślał, przecież miał całą drużynę, nie mówiąc już o wielu innych przyjaciołach z Argentyny.

Zastanawiał się, jak on się teraz czuje. Czy już z nim lepiej? Czy dalej rozpacza? Tak bardzo chciał zadzwonić i zapytać, ale bał się, że wywoła odwrotny efekt od zamierzonego. Leo teraz nie potrzebował słyszeć jego głosu. Pewnie go już nienawidził. Tak mu zaufał, a on go zdradził i zranił. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś tak skrzywdzi drugiego człowieka i to w sposób niezamierzony. A już zwłaszcza Leo, który nie tak dawno temu i tak został wystarczająco skrzywdzony przez samego siebie. Na pewno wciąż odczuwał przegrany finał, rana jeszcze się nie zasklepiła, a on dołączył kolejną, prawdopodobnie jeszcze gorszą.

Dlaczego fani musieli wszystko zniszczyć? Dlaczego on sam to zniszczył? Nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić, wszystko tak dobrze się pomiędzy nimi układało. Zdjęcia były pewną niedogodnością, ale jednak tylko tym. Gdyby nie to jedno, pewnie teraz nie mógłby się doczekać ponownego spotkania z Leo. Odebrałby go z treningu i wróciliby razem do domu, a potem… Potem porobiliby coś razem. Pograli w coś, pooglądali telewizję, porozmawiali. Może wylądowaliby w łóżku i spędzili tam resztę dnia. Zamiast tego siedział w swoim biurze i mógł co najwyżej wrócić do siebie, do pustego domu, gdzie na jednej ze ścian wisiała błękitno-biała koszulka z dnia ich pierwszego spotkania, przypominająca mu co stracił.

Jedno zdjęcie… Dlaczego nie mógł jak Sofia do tego przywyknąć? Dlaczego tak go to przerażało? Dlaczego nie mógł nic z tym zrobić?

\- Gerard, wszystko okej?

Szlag, znalazła go. Mógł się tego spodziewać.

\- Nie – odparł, nie widząc sensu w kłamaniu. Stał do niej odwrócony plecami, ale w końcu musiałby się odwrócić i po jego wyglądzie zauważyłaby, że nic nie jest okej.

\- Coś się stało?

Pomimo wcześniejszej niechęci do rozmowy, teraz nie mógł się oprzeć, by nie powiedzieć jej o wszystkim.

\- Tak. Zerwałem z Leo.

Zapadła cisza, tak nieznośna, że słyszał bicie własnego serca. Wciąż waliło jak oszalałe.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała tylko Cecilii.

\- Nie mogłem znieść jego fanów – wyjaśnił bez wchodzenia w szczegóły.

\- Coś ci zrobili? – zmartwiła się.

\- Niezupełnie. Tylko zrobili zdjęcie przed moim domem.

\- Oh. To nie wygląda dobrze.

\- Nie, nie wygląda – zgodził się i westchnął, w końcu odwracając się z jej stronę. – Więc zrobiłem jedyną rzecz, jaka mogła rozwiązać ten problem na zawsze.

\- Zerwanie. – Przytaknął. – Przykro mi to słyszeć. Ale może…

\- Nie zmienię zdania – przerwał jej szybko. Nie chciał słyszeć o tym, że jest jeszcze druga szansa, bo jej nie było. Nie dopóki fani stanowili problem nie do rozwiązania. A będą go stanowić już zawsze.

\- Okej. Ale i tak uważam, że zrobiłeś źle.

\- Ja też.

Przekazał przyjaciółce pałeczkę i pojechał do domu, zaszywając się w nim aż do następnego dnia, kiedy w równie podłym nastroju znów poszedł do pracy.

Gdy nadszedł czas na mecz, nie poszedł na Camp Nou. Nie mógł się zdobyć na to, by być tak blisko Leo. Jeszcze zrobiłby coś głupiego, jak na przykład wbiegnięcie na murawę, by na oczach tysięcy paść przed nim na kolana i błagać o wybaczenie. Zrobiłby to, był tego pewien. Tylko dzięki temu, że zachowywał dystans, jeszcze tego nie zrobił, bo dalej żałował swojej decyzji.

Ciężko się oglądało całą drużynę, a zwłaszcza Leo. Wyglądał jak cień samego siebie. To tylko utwierdziło go w tym, że pójście do niego i próba rozmowy nic nie dadzą. Messi był w takim stanie, że nie przyjąłby go z otwartymi ramionami. Jak mógłby? Człowieka, który go do tego doprowadził? Jasne, był smutny, ale pewnie też wściekły. Nie chciał stanąć przed nim i zobaczyć w jego oczach nienawiści skierowanej na niego. Chciał pamiętać Leo szczęśliwego, choć o to też było trudno. Gdy zamykał oczy, wciąż widział jego twarz z dnia rozstania. Wbiła mu się we wspomnienia i nie chciała odejść, odtwarzając się w kółko i w kółko, jakby drwiąc sobie z niego i pogłębiając i tak ogromne poczucie winy.

Najbliższy obiad z rodzicami przerażał go równie mocno, co fani Leo, ale w przeciwieństwie do tamtego problemu, tego nie mógł załatwić zerwaniem wszelkich kontaktów. W zasadzie mógł, ale czułby się z tym gorzej niż po zerwaniu z Messim. Dlatego pojechał do nich tak jak zawsze i – jak to rodzice mają w zwyczaju – od razu wyczuli, że coś jest nie tak. Byli jednak na tyle uprzejmi, by poruszyć temat dopiero po tym, jak zjedli. Jak oni zjedli, bo on ledwo tknął swoją porcję. Nie miał apetytu.    

\- Gerard? – zaczęła mama. – Wiem że pewnie wolałbyś udawać, że nic ci nie jest, ale razem z tatą widzimy, że tak nie jest.

\- Hmm – odmruknął. Oparł ręce na stole i podpał o nie brodę, wpatrując się bez celu w ścianę za siedzącymi naprzeciw niego rodzicami.

\- Co ci jest? – spytał ojciec. – Martwimy się.

\- Pokłóciłem się z Leo – odpowiedział pozbawionym emocji głosem. Nie miał nawet siły być smutny.

\- Oh. – Mama była zaskoczona. – O co?

\- Nie chcę o tym mówić.

\- Nie musisz – zapewniła. – Ale może powinieneś z nim porozmawiać? Rozmowa zawsze pomaga.

\- Obawiam się, że w tym przypadku rozmowa nie pomoże.

Za późno już było na rozmowy, miał swoją szansę i ją przegapił, bo był w panice. Teraz mógł już tylko żałować, że wcześniej nic nie zrobił, nawet jeśli w ostatecznym rozrachunku i tak by to nie pomogło, bo problem wciąż by istniał.

\- Zawsze jakoś pomaga.

\- Gerard… - ojciec zawiesił głos i spojrzał porozumiewawczo na matkę. – Czy ty i Leo byliście razem?

Nie był specjalnie zaskoczony tym, że wiedzieli. Przeczuwał to, dlatego nawet nie próbował kłamać.

\- Tak.

\- Czemu zerwaliście? – spytała znowu mama.

\- Jeden z jego fanów zrobił mi zdjęcie. Za bardzo się mną interesują, boję się tego, więc zerwałem – wyjaśnił jakby opowiadał o czymś normalnym, a nie jednej z największych porażek swojego życia. – Nie chciałem tego robić, ale nie mogę z nim być, gdy jego fani nie będą mi dawać spokoju. A nie dadzą nigdy.

\- Oh, Gerard. Skarbie.

Mama podeszła do niego i objęła go, a on nie mógł się oprzeć, by nie odwzajemnić tego uścisku. Poczuł się znowu jak małe dziecko, które potrzebuje pocieszenia rodzicielki i z wdzięcznością przyjął od niej wsparcie, pozwalając sobie nawet na łzy. Ojciec do nich dołączył i również go uściskał. Chociaż na chwilę znów mógł normalnie oddychać, ucisk wokół serca zelżał, a tęsknota nie dawała o sobie we znaki.

Oglądanie rewanżowego meczu z City było torturą. Barcelona była rozbita, cała, nie tylko Leo i nie potrafił na to patrzeć. Nie był też jednak w stanie oderwać wzroku, zwłaszcza od Messiego, który pomimo strzelenia gola wyglądał jakby w ogóle nie był na boisku obecny. Wciąż przeżywał to rozstanie i tak bardzo chciał teraz być przy nim i przeprosić.

Później było już tylko gorzej. Przegrana Argentyny z Brazylią była jak cios w i tak już zranione serce. A widok Leo, załamanego i pocieszanego przez Neymara, już na zawsze utkwił mu w pamięci.

W następnym meczu coś się zmieniło. Leo wyglądał już lepiej, a na zbliżeniach kamer widział w jego oczach blask, który do nich powrócił. Widząc jego uśmiech, sam nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Cieszył się, że z Messim było już lepiej, nawet jeśli bez niego. Wciąż kochał go zbyt mocno, by życzyć mu źle. Chciałby przestać go kochać, żeby nie czuć już bólu, ale na ten moment nie potrafił. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie. Ale tak długo jak Leo będzie szczęśliwy, tak on będzie w stanie znosić ból rozstania.

Wszyscy reprezentanci powrócili ze swoich zgrupowań, by przygotować się na mecz z Malagą. Zastanawiał się, czy nie udać się na ten mecz i nie obejrzeć go z trybun. Czuł, że teraz już da radę się powstrzymać i nie zrobi nic głupiego. Może nawet porozmawia z Leo, skoro ten czuł się już lepiej. Może nie nienawidził go aż tak bardzo i przyjmie chociaż przeprosiny.

Może.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Przez moment jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić z nadzieją, że to Leo przyszedł go odwiedzić. I owszem, po drugiej stronie stał Argentyńczyk, ale wyższy i znacznie groźniejszy od La Pulgi.

\- Musimy pogadać – powiedział Mascherano i wepchnął go w głąb mieszkania, samemu wchodząc do środka.

\- Co do chuja?! – zawołał oburzony. – Wynoś się z mojego domu! Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że tu mieszkam?

Javier zignorował jego pytania, idąc cały czas w jego stronę aż nie zagonił go pod ścianę.

\- Mam już dość tego, że nic nie robisz i nie przepraszasz – wyjaśnił obrońca. – Lio jest praktycznie w depresji, a ty siedzisz sobie bezpiecznie w domu i co? Liczysz, że on będzie cie błagał o powrót?

\- Na nic nie liczę! – odparł i odepchnął od siebie Masche. – To nawet nie twoja sprawa.

\- Owszem moja, bo to mój przyjaciel jest na skraju załamania nerwowego!

\- Wiesz co? Ja też! I nie wysyłam przez to moich znajomych do domu Leo.

\- Nikt mnie nie przysłał, baranie, sam się przysłałem. – Jefecito pchnął go znowu na ścianę, mocno, tak że zabolały go plecy. Facet był naprawdę silny. – Co ty sobie myślałeś raniąc tak Lio?

\- Myślisz, że mnie to bawi? – zapytał wściekle. Nie pozwoli się tak traktować we własnym domu.

\- A nie?

\- Nie! Dla twojej wiadomości, nie chciałem z nim zrywać.

\- Więc dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! – ryknął Mascherano. Był naprawdę wściekły, nigdy nie widział go takiego. - Dorosły facet przestraszył się kilku fanów? Jesteś aż takim tchórzem?

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – krzyknął i znów odepchnął od siebie Argentyńczyka. – Miałem prawo z nim zerwać, wielu by tak postąpiło na moim miejscu. Jestem przerażony jego sławą i nie czuję się gotowy, by się z nią uporać. Przykro mi, że skrzywdziłem Leo, nienawidzę się za to każdej sekundy, ale nie zrobiłem tego, bo mi się znudził. Byłem przerażony, ale nie jestem tchórzem. Wynoś się z mojego mieszkania.

Masche popatrzył na niego z żalem, wściekłość zniknęła z jego twarzy, zastąpiona przez smutek.

\- Wiesz? Nie byłbyś jedynym, który musiałby się poświęcić dla tego związku – powiedział jeszcze, a Gerard poczuł się, jakby ktoś właśnie uderzył go obuchem. – Więc nie użalaj się tak nad sobą i nie myśl, że jesteś jakimś wyjątkowym przypadkiem. Pomyśl przez co z jego sławą musiałby przejść Lio, tchórzu.  

Wiedział przez co. Wiedział i wciąż zdecydował się być chujem i myśleć tylko o sobie. Był zdrowy egoizm i ten mniej zdrowy. Był pewien, że wpasowuje się do tej pierwszej kategorii, ale miał teraz co do tego wątpliwości.

Patrzył jak Mscherano wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Znów został sam ze swoimi myślami, które kłębiły mu się w głowie jak nigdy.

\- Weź się w garść, Gerard – powiedział sam do siebie. – Nie jesteś mu nic winien, postąpiłeś tak jak było lepiej dla ciebie, to nic złego.

Tylko czy gdyby tak było, to czułby się aż tak winny? Odpowiedź była tylko jedna.

Nie.

Słowa Mascherano powoli do niego docierały. Był tchórzem. Zachował się jak tchórz. Zamiast stawić czoła problemom, uciekł od nich, raniąc przy tym osobę, którą kochał. Może jednak było jakieś rozwiązanie tej sprawy. Takie które zadowoliłoby ich obu. Tylko czy nie było już za późno na kompromisy? Czy zerwanie naprawdę nie było jedynym wyjściem? Czy nie popełnił kolejnego błędu, zwlekając tak długo z zauważeniem problemu, którym nie byli fani, ale on sam i jego strach, który mógł przecież pokonać?

Na te pytanie odpowiedź również brzmiała nie. I wreszcie to zrozumiał. Lepiej późno niż wcale.    

Miał jeszcze szansę, by to naprawić. Nie pokona fanów, nigdy nie przestanie się obawiać tej uwagi, ale mógł zrobić coś, by jej tak nie odczuwać. By mieć choć trochę kontroli nad tym, co widzą. Jeśli tylko Leo się zgodzi. Zaczął się modlić o to, by mu wybaczył, by zechciał go znowu do siebie przyjąć.

Może to naprawić.

Naprawdę może to naprawić. I dzięki Sofii nawet wiedział jak.   


	17. Razem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pamiętacie beznadziejny, zremisowany mecz z Malagą, w którym Leo nie zagrał ze względu na wymioty, a Luis za kartki? U mnie obaj zagrali, a mecz skończył się skromnym 6:0 dla Barcy.  
> Także ten, nie zdziwicie się jeśli coś się nie będzie zgadzać :P
> 
> Rozdział wstawiłam już wczoraj, ale usnęłam po kilku minutach, bo nie byłam nim usatysfakcjonowana. Rozwinęłam nieco jeden dialog i poruszyłam dodatkowy temat. I przy okazji wymyśliłam o rozdział więcej, tak więc jeszcze trzy przed nami. Osiemnasty - miejmy nadzieję - już w ten weekend.  
> Enjoy :)

Leo stanął przed lustrem w swojej garderobie i przyjrzał się sobie dokładnie. Nie miał już cieni pod oczami, twarz przestała być chorobliwe blada, a oczy nie błyszczały już od łez. Wyglądał lepiej. Czuł się lepiej. Rozmowy ze wszystkimi, zwłaszcza z Anto i Kunem okazały się lepszym lekarstwem niż unikanie podjęcia decyzji. Wciąż był przybity, ale wiedział już, że na pewno kiedyś to minie. Nie wiedział tylko kiedy.

Wciąż nie miał pojęcia co zrobi – czy na dobre i definitywnie odetnie się od Gerarda, czy spróbuje do niego wrócić. Bał się każdej z tych opcji, a nikt poza nim samym nie mógł wybrać za niego. Jeśli porzuci Gerarda, może znajdzie kogoś innego, ale zawsze będzie brakowało mu tego, co już było bliskie ideału. Wciąż go kochał, równie mocno co tamtej nocy w USA, kiedy dopiero go poznał. Wtedy to był impuls, reakcja na otrzymanie wsparcia od zupełnie obcej osoby, która przecież nie musiała się wtedy ani zatrzymywać, ani go pocieszać. Dopiero później spontaniczne uczucie przerodziło się w coś trwalszego, co trwało nawet teraz.

Jeśli zdecyduje się spróbować wszystko naprawić i odzyskać związek z Gerardem, będę musieli znowu porozmawiać na temat fanów i wyjawienia związku publicznie, a to mogło doprowadzić do kolejnego spięcia. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że po tym rozstaniu mogliby nie wrócić do stanu sprzed zerwania. Niemal na pewno by tak było.

Ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Przyglądając się sobie po raz ostatni, opuścił garderobę i zszedł na dół, by otworzyć. To był tylko Luis. Choć wiedział, że to on, bo niby kto inny, to i tak tliła się w nim niewielka nadzieja, że może jednak to Gerard przyszedł wykonać pierwszy krok do pojednania. Albo żeby w końcu odebrać swoje rzeczy.

\- Gotowy? – zapytał Suarez, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej entuzjastycznie. Leo doceniał jego próby pocieszania go.

\- Gotowy – odparł i uśmiechnął się. Dziwnie się to robiło, gdy nie miało się na to ochoty, ale nie chciał martwić przyjaciela w takim momencie. – Muszę tylko jeszcze coś zabrać.

\- Tylko szybko, bo Lucho urwie nam głowy.

Przytaknął i zniknął w głębi domu. Poszedł do jadalni, gdzie na stole leżał medal. Przez cały ten czas ani razu go nie ruszył, a ekipa sprzątająca też nie odniosła go na miejsce. Podniósł go i obrócił w dłoni, oglądając obie jego strony. Postanowił dać mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Najpierw medal przyniósł mu smutek po Copa America, potem pomógł mu poznać Gerarda, a ostatnio też stał się symbolem końca ich związku. Czas znów doprowadzić  do remisu. Może znowu srebro przyniesie mu szczęście, tym razem w meczu? Musieli wygrać z Malagą.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, Leo schował medal do kieszeni i wrócił do czekającego przy drzwiach Luisa.

\- Możemy jechać – powiedział. Tym razem to Suarez przytaknął, a potem obaj wsiedli do samochodu.

Po raz kolejny cieszył się na mecz i na możliwość zapomnienia o wszystkim na dziewięćdziesiąt minut. W drugim spotkaniu w eliminacjach zdało to egzamin, po raz pierwszy zresztą. To był ewidentny znak, że zaczyna mu przechodzić. I że kończy mu się czas. Gdy przestanie mu zależeć, szansa na powrót do Gerarda przepadnie na zawsze. Bolało go samo myślenie o tym. Nie był gotowy na taką stratę.  Ale to nie oznaczało, że był gotowy na co innego - w tym przypadku - podjęcie walki. Poddanie się byłoby łatwiejsze.

Dojechali pod stadion w ciszy i od razu udali się do szatni, by przebrać się, posłuchać wskazówek trenera, a potem wziąć udział w rozgrzewce. Tuż przed meczem znowu Lucho opowie im o taktyce, a potem już wszystko będzie zależało od nich.

Leo wiedział, że wszystkie oczy będą zwrócone na niego. Kibice będą oczekiwać goli i asyst, a koledzy pomocy w walce. Znowu będzie odpowiedzialny za wynik. Zwykle ta presja mu nie przeszkadzała, ale ciężar na jego barkach był ostatnio zbyt wielki, by i tym razem poprowadzić drużynę do zwycięstwa, zwłaszcza pod nieobecność Iniesty. Przynajmniej Puyi już wrócił, to go trochę odciąży. Jak miał być liderem drużyny, gdy nawet nie potrafił podjąć jednej z najważniejszych decyzji w życiu?

\- Leo?

Odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał swoje imię. Trenera już nie było, nie zauważył nawet kiedy wyszedł, byli sami w szatni i wszyscy patrzyli właśnie na niego, ale to Neymar był tym, który się odezwał.

\- Co? – zapytał zaskoczony. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje i czemu się tak w niego wpatrują albo w siebie nawzajem, tak jakby w myślach prowadzili rozmowę pomiędzy sobą, z wyłączeniem jego.

\- Jesteś gotowy na dzisiejszy mecz, prawda? – zapytał Sergi.

\- Tak – odparł szczerze. – Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Tylko cię sprawdzamy – wyjaśnił Andre. – No wiesz, ostatnio nie było z tobą zbyt dobrze.

\- Już mi lepiej – zapewnił, chcąc uciąć temat. Nie chciał myśleć o Gerardzie przed meczem, by się nie dekoncentrować.

\- Widzimy – odezwał się tym razem Masche. – Powiedz, Gerard się odzywał?

Jefecito zadał to pytanie w dziwny, tajemniczy sposób. Czy on o czymś nie wiedział?

\- Nie – odparł wzdychając. Nie dziwił się Gerardowi, pewnie wciąż był przerażony i to go powstrzymywało od powrotu, jeśli rzeczywiście chciał wrócić tak jak mu się wydawało. Gdyby tylko mógł go jakoś zapewnić, że nie ma się czego bać…

\- A co z tobą? – dopytywał. – Zdecydowałeś już co zrobisz?

\- Nie. Nie wiem czy dać sobie ostatecznie spokój, czy walczyć.

\- Żartujesz sobie?! – podniósł głos Puyol. – I ty się jeszcze zastanawiasz?

Spojrzał na kapitana zaskoczony, ale to nie on kontynuował tylko Sergi.

\- Od kiedy to się poddajesz? – spytał.

\- Od kiedy przegrana cię satysfakcjonuje? – dodał Ney. – Dajże spokój, jesteś Leo Messi, nie poddajesz się.

\- To nie do końca prawda – zauważył. – Poddałem się po Copa, zrezygnowałem z reprezentacji.

\- Tak i wróciłeś – wtrącił Andre. – Nie poddałeś się. 

\- Myślałem, że nie chcecie, bym wracał do Gerarda.

Zawsze gdy poruszali ten temat, odnosił wrażenie, że każdy z kolegów chętnie by Gerarda zabił za to co zrobił, a teraz namawiali go, by do niego wrócił?

\- Byliśmy tylko wściekli – wyjaśnił Masche. – Ktoś musiał, bo ty wolałeś płakać.

Gdyby nie to, że te słowa były prawdą, obraziłby się za nie na przyjaciela.

\- Więc mam walczyć? – spytał dla pewności.

\- Uważamy, że tak – odparł za wszystkich Luis. – Ale nie podejmiemy decyzji za ciebie. Chcemy ci tylko przypomnieć o twojej woli walki. Możesz przegrywać jak na mundialu czy na Copa, ale się nie poddajesz.

\- Przegraliśmy w ciągu kilku lat dwa finały, a ty i tak doprowadziłeś nas do następnego – odezwał się znowu Javier. – Więc przestań siedzieć na dupie i weź się do roboty. Jeśli możesz to naprawić, to to napraw, a nie rozmyślaj o tym, co będzie. Jeśli zobaczysz, że jednak coś jest nie do naprawienia, wtedy daj sobie spokój, nie przed.

Słowa przyjaciół dały mu wiele do myślenia. Mieli sporo racji. Nigdy się nie poddawał, nawet gdy jemu samemu się tak wydawało. Nie potrafił znieść porażki, zawsze chciał triumfować, a przynajmniej starał się to zrobić. Stanie bezczynnie nigdy do niego nie pasowało, a mimo to dokładnie tak robił przez prawie trzy tygodnie. Po prostu stał. Nawet tamtego wieczora się nie ruszył, nie poszedł za Gerardem. Stał.

Wezbrała w nim wściekłość. Jak mógł tak po prostu stać i nic nie robić? Jak mógł nie zareagować, gdy najwspanialsza osoba na świecie wyślizgiwała mu się z rąk? To było do niego niepodobne. Powinien był się zaprzeć i walczyć, choćby i z fanami. Mógł sobie oszczędzić tyle cierpienia, ale wolał bezczynność.

Zacisnął pięści i zaczął ciężej oddychać. Był coraz bardziej wściekły i nawet rozgrzewka nie pomogła mu spuścić nieco pary. Gdy zajęli swoje miejsca na boisku, sędzia zaczął mecz, a on otrzymał piłkę pod nogi, decyzja była już podjęta. Koniec stania i użalania się nad sobą. Czas zawalczyć o Gerarda, bez względu na wynik starcia. Jeśli nic z tego nie wyjdzie, przynajmniej nie będzie żałował, że nie spróbował.

Ale najpierw musi zagrać mecz. Było mu żal Malagi. Właśnie mieli poczuć na własnej skórze jego desperację.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, ale do przerwy prowadzili już cztery do zera. Adrenalina krążyła mu w żyłach jakby zamiast krwi, oczy skupione były tylko na piłce, nogi nie odczuwały zmęczenia nawet podczas długiego sprintu i po gwałtownych zwodach, a w głowie miał tylko jeden cel. Nastrzelać jak najwięcej goli, wyżyć się. Nawet nie próbował być delikatny, ośmieszał każdego, kto stawał na jego drodze, piłkarze Malagi byli bezradni, a jego to cieszyło. Chciał, by jak najszybciej się poddali i żeby mecz był już rozstrzygnięty. Stracił już wystarczająco wiele czasu na rozpacz, teraz trzeba było działać, a nie mógł tego zrobić, póki nie upewnił się, że drużyna poradzi sobie bez niego.

Otworzył wynik w pierwszej połowie, potem trafił drugiego gola, a przy trzecim asystował Suarezowi. Czwarte trafienie znów było jego. Cały stadion skandował jego nazwisko i było to jedno z najwspanialszych uczuć na świecie. Wykonał swoje zadanie, teraz czas na kolejne. Czas naprawić to, co spieprzył na własne życzenie. Pokaże Gerardowi, że nie wszystko jeszcze stracone. Że naprawdę nie ma się co bać fanów. Miał już plan.

Zeszli do szatni oklaskiwani przez kibiców. Koledzy poklepywali go po plecach i gratulowali świetnej gry. W normalnych okolicznościach podziękowałby im, ale nie miał czasu. Gdy tylko Lucho do nich dołączył, od razu się do niego odezwał, nie pozwalając mu dojść do słowa.

\- Luis, możesz mnie zmienić po przerwie? – spytał. – Muszę coś załatwić.

\- Po tym co pokazałeś w pierwszej połowie mógłbyś mnie poprosić o całe moje pieniądze i bym ci je oddał – odparł roześmiany Enrique. – Idź.

\- Dziękuję.

Nawet się nie przebrał, po prostu zarzucił na siebie bluzę, by nie zmarznąć i chwycił za torbę z rzeczami.

\- Powodzenia – powiedział mu jeszcze Lucho na wyjściu. Unzue przytaknął, zgadzając się ze słowami kolegi. 

Nim zdążył wyjść, Masche podszedł do niego i uściskał go mocno. Po chwili to samo zrobiła reszta, zupełnie jak podczas celebracji gola. Ten gest chwycił go za serce i sprawił, że zachciało mu się płakać. Nie czas było jednak na łzy, wypłakał ich już wystarczająco wiele.

Koledzy w końcu go puścili, a on czym prędzej udał się do wyjścia, czując ekscytację i strach. Nie ważne co się teraz stanie, czuł że podjął właściwą decyzję. Późno, ale nie za późno. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tyle mu to zajęło.

\- Leo?  - zatrzymał go głos Luisa. – Wiem że dramatycznie i romantycznie byłoby pobiec, ale może weź moje auto?

Suarez wyciągnął rękę, w której trzymał kluczyki. Całkiem zapomniał, że nie przyjechał własnym autem.

\- Jak ty wrócisz do domu? – spytał, nie mogąc ustać w miejscu. Gerard na niego czekał już zbyt długo. Nie chciał, by czekał jeszcze dłużej. Sam nie chciał czekać.

\- Nie przejmuj się mną, bierz klucze i pędź.

Podszedł do przyjaciela, wziął od niego kluczyki i uściskał go mocno.

\- Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego można mieć – wyznał i znad ramienia Luisa spojrzał na resztę. To dzięki nim, a także dzięki Kunowi i Anto wreszcie zaczął się zachowywać tak, jak od początku powinien. – Dziękuję. Dziękuję wam wszystkim.

\- Podziękujesz nam, gdy wszystko się uda! – zawołał Ney z końca szatni. – Idź już! Twój kochaś czeka.

Właśnie.

Opuścił stadion biegiem. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie spieszył, jak teraz.

 

Gerard nie mógł wyjść z podziwu po zobaczeniu pierwszej połowy meczu z Malagą. Leo był naprawdę niesamowity. Nawet po tym przez co przez niego przeszedł, nadal potrafił się podnieść i poprowadzić drużynę do zwycięstwa. Nie bez powodu był najlepszym piłkarzem na świecie. Przeciwnik był taki sobie, nie było co się oszukiwać, to nie Real czy Bayern, ale i tak robiło to wrażenie.

I ta boiskowa złość. Dawała mu ona nadzieję na to, że jeszcze nie jest za późno, że jeszcze może wszystko naprawić. Już postanowił, że zrobi to jutro, pojedzie do Leo z samego rana i przeprosi go za wszystko. Jeśli to co widział dzisiaj na boisku, to nie była zwykła determinacja, by wygrać mecz po kilku ostatnich słabych wynikach, to Leo wciąż na nim zależało. Jak mógł w ogóle myśleć, że mogło być inaczej?

Zaczęła się druga połowa. W trakcie przerwy zajął się telefonem i spisywaniem słów, jakich zamierzał użyć, gdy już stanie przed Leo, ale zostawił to, by obejrzeć dalszą część spotkania i niezwykłego występu Messiego. Zdziwił się bardzo, gdy nie dostrzegł go nigdzie wśród reszty drużyny, a przy arbitrze technicznym dostrzegł Ivana gotowego do wejścia na murawę. Reszta też się nie zgadzała, Rafinha przeniósł się na skrzydło i to Rakitić zajął jego miejsce w środku pola. Coś się musiało stać i martwiło go to.

Leo nie było na boisku.

Ktoś energicznie zapukał w drzwi, praktycznie się dobijał. Zdziwiony podniósł się z kanapy, obawiając się trochę, że może to znowu Mascherano, ale widział go przed chwilą w telewizji. Po raz kolejny za drzwiami stał Argentyńczyk, ale tym razem ten, którego chciał oglądać.

\- Musimy pogadać – wysapał Leo. – I nie przyjmuję nie jak odmowy.  

Nieco zszokowany, wpuścił Messiego do środka. Nie sądził, że to on przyjdzie pierwszy. Jednak się nie pomylił, Leo wciąż zależało, a potwierdzała to determinacja w jego oczach. Gerard poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu bić szybciej.   

\- Mów – popędził go, bojąc się i jednocześnie nie mogąc się doczekać słów, które zaraz usłyszy.

Oczy Leo złagodniały, wypełniając się smutkiem i żalem.

\- Chcę spróbować jeszcze raz – zaczął drżącym głosem. Gerard z trudem powstrzymywał się, by nie podejść do niego i go nie objąć. Jeszcze nie czas na to, ale miał nadzieję, że ten niedługo nastąpi. Nie zniósłby kolejnego rozstania, tym razem definitywnego. – Wiem, że się boisz i czego. Też kiedyś bałem się sławy. Nadal się boję, bo jestem nieśmiały. Tylko w otoczeniu przyjaciół się taki nie czuję. I w twoim. Gdy jestem z tobą nie boję się, co fani pomyślą, bo ważniejsze jest dla mnie twoje zdanie, choć nie pokazałem tego zbyt dobrze. Powinienem był zauważyć, że wcale nie czujesz się dobrze z tymi zdjęciami, które ja miałem odwagę wstawić tylko dzięki twojej obecności na nich. Powinienem był być lepszym partnerem. Ale może nie jest za późno. Wciąż możemy to naprawić. Obaj. Nie mogę ci obiecać, że nie będą na nas zwracać uwagi. Że prasa nie będzie nam robiła zdjęć gdziekolwiek się nie pojawimy, ani że fani nie będą cię zatrzymywać. Ale zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by tych wszystkich ludzi w tym ograniczyć. Udzielę wywiadów krytykujących takie zachowanie, dam ci ochronę, wytoczę procesy, zrobię wszystko, byś był bezpieczny. Wszystko.

Czekał, aż Leo powie coś więcej, ale najwyraźniej to było wszystko. Jego słowa sprawiły, że miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Nie zasługiwał na kogoś takiego, nie po tym co zrobił. Ale jakimś cudem Messi tu był i walczył o niego choć powinno być na odwrót. Jak mógł w ogóle pomyśleć, że odtrącenie kogoś takiego to dobry pomysł? Byłby wolny od natrętnych fanów, ale z co z tego, skoro straciłby osobę, która kochała go nadal pomimo jego błędu? Był tak cholernie głupi. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby sobie tego nie uświadomił.   

\- Mogę teraz ja coś powiedzieć? – spytał. Zauważył, jak Leo wstrzymał oddech nim przytaknął. – Przepraszam. Nigdy nie zamierzałem cię skrzywdzić. Byłem po prostu przerażony, spanikowany wręcz. Kiedy zobaczyłem jak zrobiono mi zdjęcie bez twojej obecności, wpadłem w histerię. Nie przemyślałem tego co zrobiłem później, myślałem tylko o tym, by nie dopuścić znów do takiej sytuacji, a jedynym sposobem na to było zerwanie. Przynajmniej tak myślałem. Nie chciałem tego, ale zrobiłem to w panice, bo nie rozumiałem czemu na mnie zwracają uwagę. Kiedyś rozmawiałem z Sofią, zapytałem jak radzi sobie z fanami Luisa. Powiedziała, że nie obchodzi ich, dlatego zdziwiłem się, gdy mną zaczęto się interesować nawet gdy ty nie byłeś w pobliżu. Ale Sofia nie pomyliła się ani nie skłamała. Nie wiedziałem, że ludzie interesują się mną tylko dlatego, że jestem dla nich tajemnicą, czymś nowym. Nagle pojawił się jakiś facet, który robi sobie zdjęcia z Messim, gra z nim i jego kolegami z drużyny w piłkę i chodzi na mecz tenisa z Puyolem. Też bym się zainteresował, chciał wiedzieć kim jest ten facet. Dlatego zrobili mi zdjęcie nawet gdy ciebie przy mnie nie było. Gdybym tamtego wieczora zgodził się na wyjawienie prawdy, wszystko byłoby okej. Zaspokoilibyśmy ciekawość fanów i do dzisiaj by im przeszło. Robiliby mi zapewne zdjęcia nadal, ale byliby zadowoleni. Zamiast tego wolałem zadziałać instynktownie zamiast pomyśleć i zastanowić się. A potem… potem bałem się, że za bardzo cię skrzywdziłem, by wracać do ciebie z podkulonym ogonem i na kolanach, i błagać cię o wybaczenie. Dopiero wizyta pewnego łysego Argentyńczyka uświadomiła mi kilka rzeczy. 

\- Masche? – zdziwił się.

\- Był u mnie wczoraj. Przypomniał mi, że nie tylko ja będę cierpieć przez nasz związek. Ty też dużo poświęcasz jako bardzo znana osoba. Samolubnym z mojej strony było bać się tylko o siebie. Masche miał rację, byłem tchórzem. Uświadomił mi też, że po naszym rozstaniu posmutniałeś. Widziałem objawy w meczach, na filmach z treningu, ale myślałem że jesteś na mnie głównie wściekły.

\- Nie byłem – zapewnił. – Byłem praktycznie w depresji. Gdyby nie wsparcie przyjaciół i rodziny, chyba bym się całkowicie załamał. Dopiero dzisiaj się wściekłem, ale nie na ciebie, a na siebie. Za to że nie walczyłem o ciebie dość mocno.

\- Właśnie przyszedłeś walczyć – zauważył i przetarł oczy, nie chcąc się rozkleić.

\- Też cię muszę przeprosić. Nie powinienem był w ogóle doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji. Powinienem był zauważyć, że nie czujesz się komfortowo z zainteresowaniem moich fanów, ale mówiłeś, że wszystko w porządku, a ja ślepo ci wierzyłem, bo tak było mi wygodniej. Przepraszam, Gerard. Tak bardzo przepraszam.

Leo jako pierwszy zainicjował uścisk, a Gerard natychmiast go odwzajemnił, przytulając go mocno do siebie, bojąc się że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to Messi rozpłynie się w powietrzu i już nigdy go nie zobaczy.

\- Przepraszam, Leo – wyszeptał drżącym głosem. – Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam.  

Ponowne trzymanie Leo w ramionach było jak łyk świeżego powietrza po przebywaniu pod wodą minutami. Cały ten stres i zmęczenie, które trzymały się go cały ten czas, przestały w jednej chwili istnieć. Wreszcie wszystko było na swoim miejscu, tak jak być powinno.

\- Tak bardzo tęskniłem – wyszeptał nagle Leo, wtulając się w jego pierś.

\- Ja też. – Odsunął się nieznacznie i spojrzał Messiemu w oczy, szukając jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, a gdy takich nie znalazł, pochylił się i pocałował go, wkładając w ten pocałunek kolejne przeprosiny i prośbę o wybaczenie. Poczuł jak przenika go dreszcz podniecenia, zupełnie jak gdy pocałowali się za pierwszym razem. Tak jak wtedy, tak i teraz był to początek. Tym razem jednak miał nadzieję, że koniec nie nastąpi.

\- Czy to oznacza tak? – zapytał Leo, przerywając pocałunek. Tak bardzo brakowało mu tych ust.

\- A jak myślisz? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Myślę, że cię kocham.

\- Myślisz?

\- Jestem pewny.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham – odparł i pogładził Leo kciukiem po policzku. – I tak, ten pocałunek oznacza „tak”. Doszedłem do wniosku, że skoro ty ryzykujesz wyjawiając, że lubisz mężczyzn, to ja też mogę coś poświęcić, a konkretniej moją prywatność. Wiedziałem w końcu na co się piszę i jestem gotowy, by pokazywać się z tobą bez względu na wszystko. Nie jako twój przyjaciel, ale jako chłopak.

Na usta Leo wpłynął najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Po tylu tygodniach oglądania na jego twarzy przygnębienia, teraz nie mógł się napatrzeć na jego radość. Chciał uwiecznić ten uśmiech na zdjęciu, ale zepsułby tylko całą atmosferę. Poza tym i tak był pewny, że nigdy czegoś takiego nie zapomni.

\- Jesteś pewien? Nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał.

\- Jestem pewien. Tak długo jak mam ciebie, jestem gotowy nawet na koniec świata – obiecał i złożył na jego ustach kolejny pocałunek, tym razem krótszy. – Poza tym, nie musimy być więźniami twoich fanów. Jasne, gdy pojawimy się gdzieś publicznie, będą nam robić zdjęcia, dziennikarze będą cię pytać o nasz związek, ale możemy to w pewnym stopniu kontrolować. Nasz dom, domy naszych przyjaciół i rodzin będą dla nas bezpieczną strefą. Fani będą chcieli wiele zobaczyć, ale to my będziemy decydować, co im pokażemy. Mądre słowa Sofii, zaufaj mi.

Po wyjściu Mascherano wpadł na pewien pomysł i to właśnie było to. Fani chcieli ich oglądać? Proszę bardzo, ale będą musieli czekać na oficjalne zdjęcia od nich samych. Nie miał wątpliwości, że będą ich fotografować także z ukrycia, zwłaszcza przez pierwszy tydzień lub dwa, gdy świat obiegnie wieść, że Leo Messi jest w związku z mężczyzną, ale był gotowy się z tym zmierzyć. Przemyślał wszystko i nie zamierzał się tym razem wycofać. Stawi temu czoła tak jak dorosły człowiek powinien. Nie będzie więcej uciekał. Nie od Leo. Nie gdy może mieć nad fanami i prasą choćby najmniejszą kontrolę, pozwalającą wieść normalne życie. 

\- Ufam – zapewnił Leo. – Jak chcesz to wszystko zrobić?

\- Zacznijmy od wyjawienia naszego związku – zaproponował.

\- Teraz? – zdziwił się.

\- A co? Chciałeś to zrobić w wywiadzie? Poza tym na co czekać?

Miał już dość ukrywania się, czas zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Ze swoim chłopakiem u boku – jak dobrze było znów go tak nazywać – da sobie radę. Niech świat wie, niech się interesuje, bo i tak dostaną tylko to, co sami będą skłonni im pokazać.

\- Okej. Więc co proponujesz?

\- Pocałunek na selfie? – Co lepszego przekaże, że są razem, niż to? W słowa nie wszyscy uwierzą, w pocałunek pewnie też nie wszyscy, ale będzie miał większą szansę.

Leo przytaknął entuzjastycznie, a on poszedł po telefon i włączył aparat. Zadał sobie nawet trud znalezienia najlepszego światła, ale Messi się zniecierpliwił i bez ostrzeżenia przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Gerard z trudem skupił się na zrobieniu zdjęcia, ale jakimś cudem nacisnął przycisk na ekranie i usłyszał charakterystyczne kliknięcie aparatu.

\- Uciąłeś nam czoła – zauważył Leo, gdy popatrzyli na swoje dzieło.  

\- W takim razie trzeba będzie powtarzać aż nam się uda – stwierdził i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Jakieś dwadzieścia prób później mecz na ekranie telewizora już prawie dobiegał końca, a oni w końcu zrobili idealne zdjęcie. Mieli na nim zamknięte oczy, uśmiechy na ustach i zarumienione policzki, wyraźnie szczęśliwi. Gerardowi spodobało się nawet na tyle, że od razu ustawił je sobie na tapetę.

\- Dzięki bogu za długie ręce – powiedział podczas publikowania zdjęcia na Instagramie.

\- Twoje inne długie kończyny też są całkiem fajne – stwierdził Leo. Siedzieli razem na kanapie i przysłuchiwali się końcówce meczu. Barcelona wyraźnie spuściła z tonu, ale i tak strzeliła kolejne dwie bramki.

\- Nogi?

Leo zaśmiał się, a Gerarda ścisnęło w dołku. Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że w ciągu tych trzech tygodni roześmiał się w taki sposób chociaż raz?

\- Nogi masz całkiem ładne – zgodził się.

\- Julia Roberts może mi skoczyć. – Wyciągnął przed siebie nogi i po chwili zastanowienia położył je na kolanach Leo, ostatni raz sprawdzając tekst do zdjęcia. – Jesteś gotowy?

\- Jak nigdy.

Leo był tym, który wcisnął przycisk publikacji i tym sposobem ich związek stał się oficjalny. Nie było już odwrotu, ale nawet gdyby był, nie skorzystałby. Nie żałował swojej decyzji, nigdy nie zamierzał tego robić. Był szczęśliwy z Messim i zrobi wszystko, by tak pozostało.

**@leomessi, świetny mecz, skarbie! <3 **

Obaj z zaciekawieniem obserwowali pierwsze reakcje na zdjęcie. Gerard umieścił je na swoim koncie, ale i tak szybko zostało dostrzeżone i rozprzestrzenione dalej, w tym na Twittera. Komentarze, jak można się było spodziewać, wyrażały zaskoczenie i niedowierzanie, choć znalazło się parę innych rodzajów.

**Nie wierzę!**

**Fotoszop.**

**Fotomontaż na bank, gdzieś już widziałam oryginał zdjęcia Leo.**

**OMG, wiedziałam! :D**

**Co się dzieje?! Co to znaczy?**

**To on jest pedałem?!**

**Tracę do niego cały szacunek!**

**Jakie to słodkie!**

**:O**

**Myślałam, że to tylko głupia teoria!**

Mieli niezły ubaw czytając to wszystko. Ich telefony co chwilę rozbrzmiewały powiadomieniami, które włączyli specjalnie na tę okazję. Ludzie dosłownie oszaleli, a to był dopiero początek.

\- Chyba potrzebują drugiego zdjęcia – stwierdził Gerard.

\- Poczekaj aż Ney i reszta to zobaczą – powiedział Leo i spojrzał w telewizor. Piłkarze właśnie schodzili do szatni.

\- Skąd będą wiedzieć?

\- Ney zawsze sprawdza Internet po meczu. Przynajmniej tym wygranym.

Nie musieli długo czekać. Nie tylko na Neymara, bo zaraz po jego wpisie także reszta Barcy zaczęła do nich pisać na Instagramie. Musiał powiadomić resztę.

**Neymar: Nareszcie! Kiedy ślub? :D**

**Arda: Gratulacje, bracie!**

**Luis: Wiedziałem, że wam się uda!**

**Marc: Wzniosę za was toast!**

**Kun: Tak! W końcu!**

**Antonella: Jestem taka szczęśliwa, Lio! Gratulacje!**

**Rafinha: Za nową parę!**

**Denis: Świetna wiadomość!**

**Sergi: Gratulacje dla was obu, musimy to uczcić!**

**Samuel: Dużo szczęścia!**

Pomimo tylu wypowiedzi pozostałych członków drużyny, nadal było sporo niedowiarków, którzy uważali to za zbiorowy żart i zwyczajną podpuchę, żeby wzbudzić zainteresowanie ludzi. Obaj zgodnie uznali, że czas na drugie zdjęcie. Tym razem ograniczyli się do pocałunku w policzek, którym Leo obdarzył Gerarda, a następnie wstawił selfie na swoim Instagramie.

**Dzięki, @gerardpique, faktycznie dobrze zagrałem :***

Gerard nie mógł się nadziwić temu, jak bardzo mu się to wszystko podoba. Ilość powiadomień była przerażająca, ale możliwość pokazania co jest między nim a Leo, sprawiała, że nie martwił się tak jak do niedawna. To było wspaniałe uczucie nie musieć się dłużej ukrywać. Jak mógł chcieć z tego zrezygnować?

Wisienką na torcie tego wieczora był post w mediach społecznościowych, którego już nie można było uznać za żart.

**Gratulacje dla Leo Messiego i Gerarda Pique. Dużo szczęścia!**

Taki tekst w języku angielskim, hiszpańskim i katalońskim zamieściła na swoich oficjalnych profilach FC Barcelona. Nawet Leo nie wiedział, kto z PR’u to wstawił, ale skutecznie ucięli tym wszystkie spekulacje. Ich związek naprawdę był teraz oficjalny dla całego świata i jedne po drugich, media sportowe na całym świecie zaczęły o tym pisać. Wieści dotarły też do rodziców ich obu.

Najpierw wiadomość dostał Gerard. Mama wysłała mu serduszko i to mówiło wszystko. Krótko po tym smsa przysłał też brat, żądając wyjaśnień jak najszybciej. Potem odezwali się rodzice Leo. Dzwonili do niego, ale odebrał tylko po to by powiedzieć im, że oddzwoni później, najlepiej jutro.

Wieść dalej się rozchodziła, ale po przejrzeniu kilku wiadomości serwisów informacyjnych, które prześcigały się w szukaniu wyjaśnień, źródła i historii ich związku, znudzili się i wyłączyli telefony, by nikt im nie przeszkadzał.

\- Nie żałujesz? – zapytał Leo siadając mu okrakiem na kolanach. Telewizor za nim wciąż był włączony i – cóż za niespodzianka – kanał Barcelony mówił właśnie o nich.

\- Tego że mogę być z najwspanialszym facetem pod słońcem bez żadnych przeszkód? – Objął swojego chłopaka w pasie i oparł się o jego czoło swoim. – Ani trochę.

\- Wiele się teraz zmieni w twoim życiu, Geri – zauważył. – Jesteś pewien, że jesteś na to gotowy?

\- Nawet jeśli nie, to i tak już nie mogę się wycofać – przypomniał, spoglądając w ekran telewizora, gdzie prowadzący w studiu wciąż rozmawiali o całej sprawie. Był ciekaw, kiedy to wszystko przycichnie. – Zresztą nie musisz mnie cały czas pytać, czy jestem pewien.

\- Do tej pory za mało o to pytałem i zobacz do czego to doprowadziło. Trzech tygodni rozpaczy.

\- To nie była twoja wina – zauważył i ucałował Leo w usta. – To ja zachowałem się jak tchórz.

\- A ja nie zrobiłem nic, by cię zatrzymać.

\- Będziemy się teraz licytować o to, kto jest bardziej winny? – zażartował, choć ewidentnie do tego dążyli.

\- Uznajmy, że obaj byliśmy idiotami – stwierdził z uśmiechem Leo.

\- I w porę sobie to uświadomiliśmy.

\- Dzięki naszym przyjaciołom – dodał.

Gerard przytaknął, przypominając sobie wizytę Mascherano. Będzie się musiał mu jakoś odwdzięczyć, może postawi mu kolację, albo coś takiego. Gdyby nie on, pewnie nigdy nie zauważyłby jaki z niego dureń i jak wiele mógł stracić przez własną głupotę.

\- Trzeba im sprawić prezent – zaproponował.

\- Zgadzam się. Coś się wymyśli. Muszę też podziękować Anto i Kunowi. No i reszcie drużyny. Chyba nawet Lucho coś sprawię, bardzo mnie wspierał w czasie treningów i meczów.

\- Ja będę musiał coś zrobić dla moich pracowników. Tyle czasu męczyć się ze mną w takim stanie… To musiały być dla nich ciężkie trzy tygodnie.

Nie był wtedy najlepszym szefem pod słońcem. Jak nigdy tego nie robił, tak po zerwaniu z Leo bardzo często zdarzało mu się, że praktycznie warczał na swoich podwładnych. Cecilii musiała to później wszystko odkręcać. Jej też będzie musiał podziękować za cierpliwość i wsparcie. Nie doradzała mu, ale dawała mu codziennie do zrozumienia, że jeśli chce pogadać, to go wysłucha. Chyba załatwi jej wyjazd na mundial, który tak bardzo chciała. Z nowymi kontaktami może nawet uda mu się ją poznać z jakimś piłkarzem. Byłaby zachwycona taką możliwością.

\- Co my byśmy bez tych wszystkich ludzi zrobili? – zapytał Leo z westchnieniem.

\- Bylibyśmy teraz nieszczęśliwi? – zgadywał. – W każdym razie, nie dostalibyśmy happy endu.

\- Dziękuję, że przezwyciężyłeś dla mnie strach – powiedział mu Messi i pocałował go czule, okazując mu tym samym całą swoją wdzięczność.

\- Dziękuję, że mi wybaczyłeś – odparł w przerwie na złapanie powietrza i entuzjastycznie odpowiedział na pocałunek.

\- Musiałbyś mnie zranić celowo, żebym ci nie wybaczył.

\- Zapamiętam to sobie – zapewnił.

Całowali się kilka minut, ale nie było w tym nic z żądzy. Nie szukali jej tego wieczora u siebie, chcieli tylko bliskości, którą dawali sobie nawzajem, a której tak im cały czas brakowało. Byli od niej tak uzależnieni, że te trzy tygodnie przypominały jakiś paskudny odwyk, z którego w końcu udało im się uciec i wrócić do nałogu. Na szczęście nie należał on do tych niezdrowych.

\- Skoro już jesteśmy razem – wyspała Gerard, przerywając pocałunek. – Czy to znaczy, że mogę z tobą iść na galę FIFA w styczniu?

\- Jasne – zgodził się od razu Leo. – To nawet wskazane. Dobierzemy ci ładny garnitur, tak żeby wszyscy mi cię zazdrościli.

\- Nawet hetero?

\- Nawet hetero – zgodził się ze śmiechem.

\- Super. Może twoja sława przyniesie mi nowych inwestorów.

\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś ze mną tylko dla sławy i pieniędzy – zażartował.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się Gerard. – A więc? Czego mogę oczekiwać teraz, gdy zostałem szanownym małżonkiem?

\- Nie jesteśmy po ślubie, Geri – przypomniał mu Leo. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, co było niecodziennym obrazkiem po ostatnich tygodniach. Ale to już była przeszłość.

\- Jeszcze.

\- Okej, niech ci będzie. – Leo usiadł wygodniej, odsuwając się nieco od niego, ale nie za daleko. Nie byli jeszcze na to gotowi. – Nie sądzę, że będą robić z tobą wywiady jeśli o to się martwisz. No chyba że ktoś ze społeczności LGBT. Zapewne będą chcieli poruszyć temat wyjścia z szafy jednego z najpopularniejszych sportowców. Bądź jednak gotowy na masę dziwnych artykułów nie mających nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością i na różnej treści wiadomości od fanów. Mogą ci nawet składać propozycje seksualne. Albo kazać ci się zabić.

Dzień jak co dzień w Internecie, pomyślał Gerard.

\- I tylko tyle? Czego ja się bałem?

Gdy tak to Leo przedstawiał, naprawdę nie było się czego bać. Artykułów ani wiadomości nie musiał czytać, a na ulicy przecież nikt mu nic nie zrobi, zwłaszcza jeśli skorzysta z propozycji swojego chłopaka i będzie mu towarzyszył ochroniarz.

\- Przez pierwsze tygodnie będzie gorąco, ale potem emocje opadną. Wbrew pozorom nie jestem aż tak nagabywany, ludzie raczej szanują moją prywatność i jak już muszą, to robią mi zdjęcia z oddali. – To zdążył już zauważyć, gdy wychodzili gdzieś razem przed rozstaniem. – Ale z tobą może być na początku inaczej, więc nie przestrasz się kolejnych zdjęć, na których jesteś sam.

\- Postaram się – obiecał. Wyobrażał już sobie, jak idąc samemu czy w towarzystwie Leo ludzie będą się na nich obu gapić albo z ciekawości podchodzić. Zamierzał traktować tych fanów jak dzieci, które muszą dotknąć fajnego pieska widzianego na ulicy. – Czyli w gruncie rzeczy jest tak, jak mówiła Sofia.

\- Nie wiem co mówiła, możesz przybliżyć?

\- W skrócie? Ludzie mają na nią wywalone i może sobie swobodnie chodzić do sklepu, czego nie może bez przyciągania uwagi zrobić Luis.

\- Dokładnie – przytaknął Leo. – Tylko tak jak mówię, na początku może nie być tak łatwo, ale z czasem ludzie o tobie zapomną i tylko ci bardziej zaangażowani fani będą dalej śledzić nasz związek na bieżąco. Gdzie się wybieramy, co jedliśmy i w jakiej restauracji. No i nasze zdjęcia będą lądować na ich komputerach.

To już brzmiało strasznie, ale Leo opowiadał o tym z takim spokojem, że nie bał się ani trochę tego, co miało niedługo nastąpić.   

\- Dobra, niech fani przychodzą – powiedział i wzniósł ręce w górę. – Jestem gotów!

Messi wykorzystał fakt, że nie jest już trzymany i uciekł mu z kolan, podchodząc do swojej torby. Przyglądał się temu ze zdziwieniem.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał zaciekawiony. To był tak niespodziewany ruch, że nie bardzo wiedział czego się spodziewać. No bo co takiego mogło być w torbie, którą zabrał na mecz? Tylko czyste ciuchy.

Leo nagle odwrócił się i z szerokim uśmiechem rzucił czymś w jego stronę. Gdyby nie szybki refleks, to coś pewnie przeleciałoby mu tuż nad głową, ale udało mu się złapać przedmiot. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że to srebrny medal Copa America i że jest na nim napisany numer telefonu, teraz rozmazany i praktycznie niemożliwy do odczytania, ale znał go na pamięć już tak dobrze, że bez problemu rozpoznał widoczne cyfry.

\- Zadzwonisz? – spytał Messi, przyglądając mu się z miłością w oczach.

Gerard popatrzył tępo na krążek, dopóki nie poczuł jak robi mu się ciepło w klatce piersiowej. Uśmiech praktycznie sam pojawił się na jego twarzy, nie mógł go powstrzymać. Cała sytuacja była tak surrealistyczna, od tego kawałka stopu metali wszystko się zaczęło. Nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek go zobaczy, ani że tak ucieszy się na jego widok.

\- Zawsze nosisz ze sobą flamastry? – zadał to samo pytanie co wtedy, nie potrafiąc wykrzesać z siebie czegoś innego. Zresztą co miałby powiedzieć? Że jest wzruszony? Szczęśliwy? Żadne słowa nie były w stanie opisać tego, jak teraz się czuję. Miał wrażenie, że powróciło do niego życie i jest w stanie osiągnąć wszystko, nawet coś niemożliwego. Chciał śmiać się i płakać jednocześnie, a potem powiedzieć całemu światu, jakim jest szczęściarzem. Czuł się jak we śnie tylko lepiej, bo to była rzeczywistość i nic nie mogło mu jej zepsuć. Sam próbował, nie wyszło. I już nigdy nie wyjdzie, bo byli w tym wszystkim razem, i niezależnie od tego co się wydarzy, zawsze będą.

Nie bał się już.   

 - Czasami – odparł tak sam Leo i podszedł do niego, siadając mu z powrotem na kolanach i zabierając medal, który następnie zawiesił mu wokół szyi, całując w oba policzki, a następnie krótko w usta. Gerard prawie podążył za nim, chcąc więcej, ale zamiast tego spojrzał na nagrodę opartą teraz o jego pierś.

\- Co? – spytał, gdy Messi zaśmiał się cicho i dotknął medalu.

\- Nareszcie patrzenie na niego nie wywołuje bólu – wyznał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Gerard z trudem przełknął gulę w gardle, czując na sobie to spojrzenie pełne emocji.

\- A podobno to ja jestem beznadziejnie romantyczny – powiedział z uśmiechem, gdy był już pewny, że głos mu się nie załamie. – Wiesz? W pewnym sensie cieszę się, że zająłeś tylko drugie miejsce.

\- Ja też.

Leo pochylił się, ale nie pocałował go tylko położył głowę na jego ramieniu i westchnął z zadowoleniem, wtulając się w jego szyję. Gerard ucałował go w czubek głowy i oparł się o nią. Nigdy nie czuł się tak spokojny i tak szczęśliwy jak teraz. Mogliby tak siedzieć już zawsze, nie miałby nic przeciwko. To było życie, którego chciał doświadczać. Nic więcej mu do szczęścia nie było potrzeba.

Odzyskał Leo, nadal mógł z nim być i to publicznie. Popierała ich cała drużyna, rodzina i część fanów. Jego życie znów było idealne. Żałował tych trzech tygodni, które zmarnował na rozmyślanie o tym, co było i mogło być, ale teraz nie miało to już znaczenia. Znowu byli razem i był pewien, że teraz pozostanie tak już na dobre. Nic go już nie przestraszy, bo miał Leo u swego boku. A tak długo jak będą mieli siebie, dadzą radę. Nawet setkom tysięcy fanów.

Gerard sięgnął po dłoń Leo i ścisnął ją lekko, czując jak ten odwzajemnia uścisk. Usnęli  w swoich objęciach, uśmiechając się przez sen. Jutro będą się musieli zmierzyć z mediami, fanami i przyjaciółmi, ale teraz… Teraz po prostu chcieli być ze sobą, by nadrobić głupio stracony czas.

Obaj na to zasłużyli.


	18. Po fakcie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z góry przepraszam za długość. Troszkę mnie poniosło :P Te wszystkie monstrualne rozdziały będzie strasznie ciężko przetłumaczyć na angielski :D

Gerarda obudził głos dobiegający z drugiego pokoju. Gdyby nie to, że zdążył zauważyć brak Leo w łóżku, pomyślałby że ktoś się włamał. Gdzieś w środku nocy przenieśli się z kanapy do sypialni, obaj obolali od niewygodnych pozycji, w jakich wcześniej spali.

Spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał, że dochodziła już siódma rano. Zdecydowanie za wcześnie, by jeszcze wstawać, choć dla Leo nie było to nic niezwykłego. Mimo to dziwiło go, że wstał z łóżka i najwyraźniej rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon. Przez uchylone drzwi widział, jak chodzi w tę i we w tę, wyraźnie czymś zdenerwowany. Jego wciąż zaspany umysł potrzebował chwili, by zrozumieć co przyciszonym głosem mówi jego chłopak.

\- Nie, tato… Chciałem wam powiedzieć osobiście, ale wszystko się pokomplikowało… Tak, ten sam. On… Daj mi powiedzieć! Nie chciał tego, bał się, nie winię go za to… Nie, tato, nie zrobi tego znowu… Bo go znam… Tato, Gerard jest naprawdę w porządku, nic mi nie zrobi… Jestem pewien… Poznacie go, to zobaczycie… Okej, pa.

Więc rozmawiał ze swoim tatą. Nie był specjalnie zaskoczony tym, że ojciec Leo może mieć jakieś „ale”. Przewidywał to i bał się tego już dawno choć była to całkowicie normalna reakcja rodzica, a w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń jego autorstwa - także bardzo uzasadniona. Gdyby to chodziło o jego własne dziecko, też by się martwił, czy wybrakowi lub wybrance można ufać, gdy niecały miesiąc wcześniej doszło do zerwania i złamania serca, a teraz znów są ze sobą jak gdyby nigdy nic i nawet się z tym nie kryją.

Mimo to było mu przykro, że nie jest akceptowany. Chciał by rodzice Leo go lubili i nie musieli się bać, że coś zrobi ich synowi, choć to miał już niestety za sobą. Brak zaufania, nawet ten zrozumiały, bolał.

Messi jeszcze chwilę kręcił się w innej części mieszkania nim wrócił do sypialni. Podskoczył w miejscu i złapał się za pierś, gdy zobaczył wpatrzonego w niego Gerarda.

\- Chryste – wydyszał. – Przestraszyłeś mnie. Myślałem, że jeszcze śpisz.

\- Obudziłem się może ze dwie minuty temu – powiedział i z radością zrobił Leo miejsce obok siebie. – Twoi rodzice mnie nie lubią.

Messi zamarł. Najwyraźniej miał nadzieję na to, że jego rozmowa pozostanie tajemnicą, przynajmniej na razie. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy i jakby wyczuwając, że nie uda mu się wymigać od tematu, westchnął i ułożył się na boku, by byli zwróceni do siebie twarzami.

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że cię nie znają – sprecyzował i znów westchnął. – Tata myśli, że chcesz mnie wykorzystać. Nie powiedziałem im z kim dokładnie zerwałem i dlaczego, powiedziałem tylko że zerwałem i że mnie to boli. Skojarzyli, że chodzi o ciebie i teraz się boją, że znowu to powtórzysz.

\- Nie zrobiłbym tego – zapewnił, bardziej siebie niż Leo.

\- Wiem. Pewnie gdyby nie to zerwanie, to by tak nie panikowali.

Gerard poczuł, jak poczucie winy wraca. Przez te trzy tygodnie nie przywykł do niego ani trochę i ciążyło mu na sercu tak jak zawsze, może nawet bardziej.  

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, mając nadzieję, że choć trochę to pomoże. Nie wiedział tylko czy jemu, czy Leo.

\- Nie twoja wina. Przejdzie im, gdy tylko cię poznają – zapewnił i z uśmiechem złapał go za rękę. – Nie mówmy o moich rodzicach, pomartwimy się nimi później. Co powiesz na śniadanie?

\- Chętnie – zgodził się, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, nawet niechęć rodziców Leo nie zepsuje mu humoru. Nie teraz, gdy znów wypełniało go szczęście. – Jak myślisz, poruszenie już osłabło choć trochę?

\- Media sportowe trąbią o nas od wczoraj – odparł z rozbawieniem Leo. – Zresztą nie tylko one. Gwiazda piłki nożnej przyznająca się do homoseksualizmu to temat na pierwsze strony gazet.

\- Sprawdziłeś? – zdziwił się. Rozmowa z ojcem raczej nie trwała długo, więc Leo musiał wstać niedawno.

\- Nie śpię już od godziny – wyjaśnił. Oczywiście, mógł się tego spodziewać. – Czytałem smsy od moich kuzynów, Kuna, Xaviego, Pepa i wielu innych przyjaciół. Potem poczytałem wiadomości i niedługo potem zadzwonił ojciec, więc wyszedłem, żeby ci nie przeszkadzać.

\- Aha. – Sam Xavi chciał wiedzieć o co chodzi. - I co piszą?

Jednocześnie był ciekawy i nie chciał o tym wiedzieć, bo bał się tego, co prasa albo fani o nim wypisują. Ciekawość jednak wygrała i nie mógł nie zapytać o to, jak skomentowano jedną z najważniejszych decyzji jego życia.

\- Póki co same domysły. Wszyscy starają się połączyć znane im fakty i wymyślają przeróżne teorie. – Leo zaśmiał się na wspomnienie jednej z nich. – Dopóki nie udzielę jakiegoś wywiadu, to raczej nie przestaną.

\- O Boże. – Gerard zakrył twarz dłońmi i westchnął głośno. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dorosłych ludzi interesuje to, z kim chodzisz do łóżka.

\- Tworzą nawet ankiety.

\- Serio? – zapytał i zerknął na swojego chłopaka spomiędzy palców.

\- Tak. Tytuł ankiety brzmiał „Co sądzisz o związku Leo Messiego?”, a jedną z odpowiedzi było „uważam, że powinien znaleźć dziewczynę zamiast chłopaka”.

Gerard zaśmiał się.

\- O Boże – powtórzył. – To jest takie…

\- Głupie? – zaproponował.

\- Dziwne. Co oni chcą osiągnąć tymi ankietami?

Rozumiał ankiety o skład na mecz czy o to kto powinien dostać Złotą Piłkę, ale o to, czy ktoś powinien być z drugą osobą w związku? Co następne? Czy powinni wziąć ślub? Chyba czytał za mało prasy plotkarskiej, jeśli dziwiły go takie rzeczy.  

Wydało mu się to wszystko nagle bardzo zabawne, a nie straszne. Może warto by spróbować się z tego pośmiać zamiast unikać.

\- Myślisz, że wyjście po gazety to proszenie się o kłopoty? – spytał odsłaniając twarz całkowicie.

\- Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć na nich samego siebie i czuć na sobie wzrok sprzedawcy, to możesz iść. Nikt cię na ulicy nie napadnie.

\- Jestem ciekawy gazet, kupiłbym kilka. – Zawsze tak robił, ale teraz musiał się liczyć z tym, że głównym tematem na okładce Mundo czy innych gazet będzie właśnie on. Czułby się głupio kupując coś ze swoją twarzą na tym, ale ciekawość go zżerała. Niby mógłby przeczytać wszystko na stronie internetowej, ale papierowe wydanie bardziej go kusiło. Poza tym i tak będą musieli prędzej czy później wyjść z domu. Co złego może się stać podczas krótkiej wycieczki do sklepu nieopodal?

\- Mogę pójść z tobą – zaproponował Leo widząc jego zdenerwowanie.

\- Wtedy na pewno nie zwrócimy na siebie uwagi – zauważył sarkastycznie

\- Od czego są czapki, kaptury i ciemne okulary?

Gerard prychnął.

\- Serio? Wiesz że to nie działa?

Zawsze bawiły go sławy próbując ukryć się ze ciemnymi okularami jakby były to najwspanialsze przebrania na świecie.  

\- Czasami działa. Ludzie są niepewni, czy kogoś widzą i zastanowią się dwa razy zanim podejdą.

\- Jeśli jesteś pewien. – Nigdy o tym nie myślał w ten sposób, ale to miało sens. Mimo to nie chciał narażać Messiego na rozpoznanie.

\- Pójdziemy razem. Nie możemy się bać wychodzić – zauważył i podniósł się z łóżka.  

\- Okej. Ufam ci.

Leo uśmiechnął się i pomógł mu wstać, a potem razem udali się do łazienki, by wykąpać się przed założeniem czystych ciuchów. On nie miał z tym żadnego problemu, bo był u siebie i szafa była wypełniona jego ubraniami. Gorzej miał Messi, który oprócz swojego przepoconego kompletu z meczu oraz wczorajszych ubrań nie miał nic innego, co mógłby nałożyć. Gerard pożyczył mu więc coś swojego. Udało mu się wgrzebać z dna szafy spodnie, które były już na niego za małe, ale i tak na wszelki wypadek podwinął nieco nogawki. Mimo wszystko miał dłuższe nogi od Leo.

Z czymś na tors było już gorzej, ale przyduża koszulka i tak została ukryta pod jeszcze większą bluzą. Sam też założył jedną na siebie. Poprawił materiał na ramionach, by nie ograniczał ruchów i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który właśnie kończył zakładać na siebie bluzę. Sięgała mu nieco za biodra, z rękawów ledwo wystawały koniuszki palców, a kaptur zsuwał mu się na oczy. Praktycznie w niej tonął.  

\- Wyglądamy idiotycznie – stwierdził i cmoknął z niezadowoleniem, poprawiając ciemne okulary, które Messi kazał mu założyć. Prezentował się jednak nieco lepiej od niego, bo przynajmniej ciuchy na niego pasowały. – Zwłaszcza ty w mojej bluzie.

Jak głupio by to nie wyglądało, musiał przyznać, że było w tym też coś słodkiego.

Leo popatrzył na niego, odsłaniając oczy.

\- Nie moja wina, że jesteś gigantem – powiedział i podwinął rękawy.

\- Jestem po prostu wysoki.

\- Tak jak mówiłem. Gigant.

Gerard prychnął oburzony. Jasne, był wyższy niż większość społeczeństwa, ale też nie aż tak wysoki, nie miał nawet dwóch metrów, a budowę ciała miał zwyczajną i nie musiał kupować rzeczy specjalnie robionych dla wysokich ludzi.

\- Odezwał się król karłów – burknął pod nosem i też założył kaptur na głowę. Tyle zachodu, żeby wyjść na miasto. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie tak już cały czas.

\- Bardzo dojrzale.

\- Sam zacząłeś!

Leo uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niego, łapiąc go za kaptur i pociągając mu głowę w dół.

\- Tylko się z tobą droczę – wyjaśnił i pocałował go w usta. – Gotowy?

Pokręcił głową. Cała odwaga jakby z niego uleciała.

\- To bardzo zły pomysł – stwierdził po namyśle. Nie potrzebował aż tak tych gazet, mogliby po prostu pojechać do Leo i zamknąć się w czterech ścianach z dala od fanów. Nie czuł się jeszcze na siłach by stawać przed nimi, zwłaszcza kilka godzin po wyjawieniu związku, kiedy to wszyscy wciąż jeszcze żyli tym tematem. Może za tydzień lub dwa będzie gotowy.

\- Chcesz gazetę, to musisz ruszyć dupę z domu. I tak będziemy musieli stąd wyjść prędzej czy później.

Doskonale o tym wiedział, ale to nie dodawało mu pewności siebie. Osłonięcie się od stóp do głów i okulary na nosach nie zapewnią im ochrony, za nic w świecie. Na pewno ktoś ich rozpozna, zwłaszcza Leo, i będzie chciał pogadać albo zrobić zdjęcie. Nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby wtedy zareagować, nikt go nigdy nie uczył co robić w takich przypadkach, bo i po co?

\- A może by tak nigdy? – zaproponował z nadzieją. Jeszcze nie było za późno, by zrezygnować.

\- No chodź. – Leo złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę drzwi. On w ogóle się nie denerwował, był aż nadto zrelaksowany i nawet się uśmiechał. Dla niego uwaga fanów nie była niczym nowym i zaskakującym. – Będzie dobrze, obiecuję.

To go uspokoiło. Troszeczkę.

Czy był gotowy czy nie, to nie miało już znaczenia. Wyszli z domu na ulicę i jeśli któryś z fanów był mądry, to ktoś czatował właśnie na taką okazję. Gerard nikogo jednak nie zauważył.

\- Co jak ktoś nas rozpozna i podejdzie? – zapytał szeptem, choć w okolicy nie było nikogo, kto mógłby podsłuchiwać.

\- I tak pewnie skupią się na mnie – odparł Leo. – Naprawdę, Gerard, nie ty tu jesteś sensacją tylko sam fakt, że jesteśmy w gejowskim związku.

\- Na pewno? – Co miałby odpowiedzieć, gdyby ktoś potraktował go jak celebrytę i poprosił o zdjęcie? Czy była w ogóle szansa na to, że coś takiego by usłyszał?

\- No, niczego nigdy nie można być pewnym, ale nie sądzę byś miał wzbudzić aż takie zainteresowanie, by ludzie do ciebie podchodzili.

\- Nie pomagasz.

Leo zatrzymał się i wziął go za rękę, ściskając ją lekko i odwracając go w swoją stronę. Na moment zdjął okulary, więc Gerard zrobił to samo.

\- Możesz mnie posłuchać przez chwilkę? – zapytał, a on mógł tylko przytaknąć. – Jestem pewien na dziewięćdziesiąt procent, że nikt nawet na ciebie nie zwróci uwagi, a jeśli już, to tylko się popatrzy. Jeśli jednak będzie inaczej, a ty poczujesz się czymkolwiek przytłoczony i naprawdę mam na myśli czymkolwiek, powiedz mi, a ja to zatrzymam, okej? Obiecałem ci, że ochronię cię przed fanami i słowa dotrzymam.

To już drugi raz w ciągu kilku godzin, kiedy zabrakło mu słów na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, przynajmniej taką mającą choć trochę sensu. Czym sobie zasłużył na kogoś takiego jak Leo w swoim życiu?

\- Geri? – zmartwił się Messi, gdy nie odezwał się przez dobrą chwilę.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił łamiącym się ze wzruszenia głosem. – Dziękuję.

\- Do usług. – Leo zabrał mu okulary i założył mu je z powrotem. – Już się nie boisz?

\- Oh, boję się – wyznał, naciągając mocniej kaptur na głowę. – Nie wiemy w końcu czego się spodziewać, ale cokolwiek to będzie, ty przynajmniej masz doświadczenie jak sobie z tym radzić, więc powinniśmy dać radę.

\- Szybko kupimy gazety i już nas nie ma.

\- I możemy pójść do ciebie? – zapytał. Tam czułby się jeszcze bezpieczniej, na chronionym terenie, gdzie nikt nie wejdzie.

\- Najpierw śniadanie, umieram z głodu. Mam nadzieję, że masz coś w lodówce?

\- Mam yerbę. – Nie mógł się zmusić do tego, by wyrzucić cały ten zapas, który kupił przed obiadem u rodziców.

\- Dobre i to – zaśmiał się Leo i ruszył przed siebie, puszczając jego rękę. Gerard postarał się nie jęknąć z rozczarowaniem i ruszył za nim.

Im bardziej oddalali się od jego domu, tym więcej ludzi mijali. Na szczęście większość była zbyt zabiegana, by zwracać na nich uwagę, każdy spieszył się do pracy i nie miał czasu przyglądać się mijanym przez siebie ludziom, nawet jeśli tym kimś był Leo Messi.

Podczas krótkiego spaceru do sklepu Gerard zauważył w jednym z okien wywieszoną tęczową flagę, której nie było tam poprzedniego dnia. Niby nic wielkiego, ale zrobiło to na nim wrażenie. Wiedział, że wyjawienie swojej orientacji przez taką sławę jak Messi może zachęcić innych ludzi do wyjścia z szafy, ale zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, a widzieć to na własne oczy to co innego.

Jak wiele innych osób zainspirowali do czegoś podobnego? Jak wiele osób poczuło, że skoro ich idol może być w związku z osobą tej samej płci, to oni też mogą i nie muszą się tego bać? Hiszpania nie była krajem nieprzychylnym osobom LGBT, ale to nie znaczyło, że łatwo było zrobić coming out przed swoją rodziną czy znajomymi. To wciąż była trudna decyzja i być może wczoraj pomogli wielu osobom przełamać swój strach.

To było ekscytujące i przerażające jednocześnie. Ucieszyłby się, gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że dzięki nim przestał ukrywać swoją orientację, ale bycie niejako reprezentantem osób homoseksualnych to duża odpowiedzialność. Nie był oczywiście do niczego zobowiązany, jeśli nie chciał, nie musiał być jakimś rzecznikiem czy robić z siebie wzoru dla innych, ale nie można było zaprzeczyć temu, że w jakimś stopniu już się tym wszystkim stał, nawet jeśli nie zamierzał z tym nic robić w przyszłości. On i Leo zrobili coś niezwykle odważnego i musieli się liczyć z tym, że ludzie będą im za to dziękować i prosić przynajmniej jednego z nich o publiczne popieranie spraw LGBT.

\- O czym myślisz? – zapytał go niespodziewanie Leo.

\- O tym co nasz związek oznacza dla innych ludzi ze społeczności LGBT.

\- Ah. To niesamowite, nie sądzisz?

\- Tak – zgodził się. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że moja osoba zachęci kogoś do wyjścia z szafy.

\- To dobrze mimo wszystko. Homofobia w sporcie i na świecie zresztą też, to wciąż poważny problem. Mam nadzieję, że nasz związek choć trochę pomoże innym sportowcom, a także innym ludziom.

\- Nie przeraża cię ta odpowiedzialność? – Jego przerażała, ale on nie był Messim.

\- Trochę tak, jak wszystko zresztą, co jest związane ze sławą. Ale czułbym się źle nie robiąc nic dalej w tym kierunku. Ludzie będą liczyć na to, że będę ich wspierać. Może nie pojawię się na paradach, ale publicznie będę dawać do zrozumienia, że mogą na mnie liczyć.

\- No to nie pozostaje mi nic innego niż też tak robić – zdecydował. Jeszcze nie wiedział jak, ale zamierzał wspierać takich jak on. Nie robił tego nigdy zbyt otwarcie, teraz mógł to robić z większym rozgłosem. I większym skutkiem.

\- Nie musisz jeśli nie chcesz. Nikt cię nie będzie obwiniać, jeśli nie będziesz się pojawiać przed kamerami.

\- Wyszliśmy z szafy jako para, więc i jako para będziemy działać – stwierdził z uśmiechem. Nawet jeśli miał tylko odgrywać rolę bluszczu na ramieniu swojego sławnego chłopaka, będzie u jego boku w każdym ważnym momencie. I nieważnym też.

Leo odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, zatrzymując się przed celem ich podróży. Gerard pobladł.

\- Chodź – zachęcił go Messi i otworzył przed nim drzwi.

Niepewnie wszedł do środka, rozglądając się niespokojnie. To był mały, prywatny sklepik, w którym kupował tylko od czasu do czasu gazety. Właściciel z pewnością go kojarzył, dlatego nim ten czy pozostali klienci, którzy kręcili się w środku mogli go zobaczyć, podszedł szybko z Leo do regału z prasą. Ta najnowsza oczywiście była już wystawiona i co nie dziwne, na niektórych okładkach znajdowała się jego twarz. Tak jak się spodziewał, dziwnie było się oglądać w gazetach, nawet jeśli już miał tę przyjemność. Wcześniej to były jednak mało znaczące wpisy, a teraz to były okładki. Stał się głównym tematem, a nie wzmianką dotyczącą treningu czy zabawy w domu Neymara.

\- Słabo mi – wyznał i wcale nie przesadzał, bo nogi miał jak z galarety i miał wrażenie, że zaraz się przewróci.

\- Spokojnie. – Leo podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na lędźwiach. Ten dotyk, choć ograniczony przez ubranie, bardzo mu pomógł. – Wiem jakie to dziwne. Dlatego nie kupuję gazet, bo wiem że często jestem na okładkach.

\- Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić – powiedział z pretensją, ale nie miał co się gniewać, sam chciał zobaczyć te gazety i nawet gdyby Leo mu powiedział, że oglądanie samego siebie na pierwszych stronach jest dziwne, to i tak by chciał je kupić.

\- Chcesz wyjść? – zapytał zmartwiony.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Za daleko zaszedłem.

Pierwsze chwycił najnowsze wydanie Mundo Deportivo, bo nie było na nim żadnego z nich tylko połączenie flagi Barcelony z tęczową flagą. Na okładce Sportu był tylko sam Leo. Marca umieściła zdjęcie ich obu, ale nie to z wczoraj, ale jedno z wcześniejszych, to z przejażdżki poza miasto. As umieścił na okładce tylko jego, a konkretniej jedno z jego starszych zdjęć z Instagrama. El Pais się nie szczypał i użył pocałunku uwiecznionego na selfie. El Mundo zrobiło to samo, tak jak i El Periodico de Catalunya, La Vengurdia i wiele innych dzienników. L’Esportiu, podobnie jak Sport ograniczyła się do Messiego, który wraz z drużyną celebrował swojego gola. Podpis dotyczył meczu z Malagą, ale dopisek pod głównym tytułem wspominał też o ich związku i że to on sprawił, że Leo samodzielnie rozbił drużynę przeciwną.  

\- Geri, na litość boską, oddychaj.

Gerard odkaszlnął i wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

\- O Boże – wyszeptał zszokowany taką ilością uwagi ze strony prasy. Leo nie żartował, świat naprawdę zwariował, a to była tylko hiszpańska prasa. Nie chciał nawet myśleć jak to wygląda w innych częściach świata i na okładkach ilu gazet znajduje się jego twarz albo ich wspólny pocałunek. – To jest nawet gorsze niż myślałem.

\- Okej, wychodzimy – zdecydował Leo, ale nie pozwolił się ruszyć. – Geri?

\- Dam radę – zapewnił i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. To jak ludzie byli ciekawi ich związku naprawdę było przerażające. Wątpił, że kiedykolwiek się do tego przyzwyczai, ale raczej nie musiał się tym martwić na dłuższą metę. Mała była szansa na to, że jeszcze kiedyś na taką skalę pojawi się na okładkach największych gazet w kraju. Teraz temat był świeży, z czasem wszyscy się uspokoją i o wszystkim zapomną, przypominając sobie o nim dopiero przy okazji chociażby gali FIFA, na której zamierzał być. Ale nawet wtedy pojawi się co najwyżej na okładkach prasy sportowej, a nie ogólnokrajowej.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. – Messi nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – Gotowy płacić?

\- Nie – odpowiedział, nie mogąc ruszyć się z miejsca. Może to jednak nie jego upór sprawił, że Leo nie wyciągnął go na zewnątrz, tylko ten paraliż wywołany stresem?

\- Okej, dawaj to.

Nie zaprotestował, gdy Leo zabrał mu wszystkie gazety z rąk i bezpardonowo podszedł do sprzedawcy, kładąc je na ladę.

\- Biorę wszystkie – powiedział.

Gerard na drżących nogach dołączył do swojego chłopaka, który zniecierpliwiony czekał na podanie kwoty do zapłaty. Sprzedawca nie kwapił się do tego jednak, bo ewidentnie rozpoznał kto jest jego klientem i wszystko robił wolno, bardziej skupiając się na patrzeniu na niewzruszonego tym wszystkim Messiego niż na swoim zadaniu. Nie powiedział nic jednak, na całe szczęście.  

Gdy wszystko było już policzone, mężczyzna podał cenę, a Leo szybko i sprawnie zapłacił za wszystko kartą, po czym dziękując jeszcze sprzedawcy, zabrał gazety i wyszedł.

Gerard uśmiechnął się niezręcznie do faceta i popędził za Leo, doganiając go już na zewnątrz i zabierając mu część gazet.

\- Dałbym sobie radę – powiedział nieco zawstydzony tym, jak się zachował chwilę wcześniej.

Messi spojrzał na niego bez przekonania i bez słowa szedł dalej, z powrotem do domu. Nieco więcej osób zwracało teraz na nich uwagę, ale nikt do nich nie podszedł i dotarli na miejsce bez przeszkód. Gazety od razu wylądowały na stole w kuchni, zajmując cały blat. Teraz gdy już je miał, Gerard nie był pewny co z nimi zrobić i czy rzeczywiście chce je wszystkie przeczytać.  

\- No to… - zaczął, spoglądając na Leo, który pozbył się już okularów i zrzucał z siebie teraz bluzę. – Ile ci jestem winien?

Leo parsknął rozbawiony.

\- Nic – odpowiedział, kładąc bluzę na oparciu krzesła. – Spalę je w kominku albo użyję jako rozpałkę do grilla.

\- Możesz urządzać grilla? – zdziwił się. Pamiętał jak Tata Martino wyprawił jeden dla drużyny i kibice nie byli z tego zadowoleni. To po tym okresie Leo zajął się swoją dietą i schudł, by być w lepszej formie.

\- W przerwach pomiędzy sezonami. – Leo sięgnął po jedną z gazet i otworzył ją na artykule o ich wczorajszym wyznaniu. – Trochę marnotrawstwo pieniędzy, nie piszą niczego, czego nie czytałem już w Internecie.

Gerard podszedł do niego i drżącymi rękoma podniósł inną gazetę. Padło na Sport, choć bardziej był ciekawy tego co ogólnokrajowa prasa pisze o wczorajszej rewelacji. Było dokładnie tak, jak mówił Messi, dużo oczywistości, dużo domysłów i mało konkretów. Żaden z dziennikarzy nie mógł znać szczegółów ich związku i mogli tylko spekulować na podstawie historii ich wspólnych zdjęć, co dokładnie się między nimi wydarzyło i kiedy.

Po przejrzeniu Sportu sięgnął po kolejny dziennik, tym razem z ogólnokrajowymi informacjami. Tam, oprócz kwestii sportowej, poruszono też kwestię społecznościową i jak ich związek wpłynie na postrzeganie homoseksualistów przez resztę społeczeństwa. Na tym właśnie skupiały się ogólne gazety, te sportowe rozważały też nad tym czy i w jaki sposób związek wpłynie na Leo i czy to dobrze, że wyjawił swoją prawdziwą orientacje. Niektórzy dziennikarze wyliczali też innych sportowców, którzy przyznali się do homoseksualizmu w trakcie trwania kariery i z radością dopisywały Leo do tego zaszczytnego grona.

Dużo było o Messim, a mało o nim samym, rzadko kiedy nawet wymieniano go z imienia i nazwiska. Marca odrobiła pracę domową i nawet przybliżyła jego osobę czytelnikom. Autor artykułu stwierdził też, że decyzja o wyjawieniu związku była bardzo odważna, ale nie pochwalał jej jak wielu innych kolegów po fachu. Mimo wszystko to była madrycka gazeta i jeśli nie musiała, nie zamierzała chwalić kogoś z Barcelony. Zdaniem dziennikarza Leo mocno naraził siebie, jego i cały klub na ostrą krytykę. Nie można tego było nazwać obsmarowywaniem, ale pochwałami też nie. Wyglądało to jak próba bycia neutralnym, choć niechęć do wszystkiego, co związane z Messim i tak zdołał przeniknąć do tekstu. As dla odmiany pochwalił tę decyzję i uznał ją za krok w przód w walce przeciwko homofobii w sporcie.

Katalońskie Mundo Deportivo poszło jeszcze dalej niż Marca i przygotował specjalny artykuł na jego temat.

\- Wiem że już wcześniej widziano mnie w twojej obecności, ale jakim cudem oni w ciągu kilku godzin znaleźli o mnie tyle informacji? – zapytał zszokowany, pobieżnie ogarniając wzrokiem artykuł.

Leo stanął obok niego i spojrzał w gazetę.

\- „Dziesięć rzeczy, który nie wiesz o Gerardzie Pique.” – przeczytał i zaśmiał się. – Ciekawe ile z tych dziesięciu jest poprawnych.

\- Mówię serio, jak oni tak szybko te informacje znaleźli? – powtórzył pytanie. – Przecież muszą jakoś tę gazetę wcześniej przygotować tak? Jakim cudem zanim poszła do druku znaleźli to wszystko?

\- Nie doceniasz możliwości prasy – stwierdził Leo. – Gdy czegoś bardzo chcą, potrafią bardzo szybko to znaleźć.

\- Ale żeby aż tak? – Messi jedynie wzruszył ramionami. – Dobra, zobaczmy co takiego o mnie wiedzą. Faktycznie znam biegle trzy języki. Mam brata. Mam własną firmę i jestem wnukiem byłego wiceprezydenta.

\- Twoja data i miejsce urodzenia też się zgadza – zauważył Leo z uśmiechem. – Pięć na dziesięć póki co. Nieźle.

\- Przerażające.

Niby nie było trudno znaleźć większość z tych informacji, były dostępne w sieci dla każdego, komu chciało się szukać, ale sam fakt tego, że ktoś zadał sobie trud, by je znaleźć i to w krótkim czasie, był przerażający. Czuł się jak jakiś eksponat.

\- Piszą, że nie jestem kibicem Hiszpanii – przeczytał następny punkt.

\- A jesteś?

\- Nie że oglądam każdy mecz reprezentacji, ale cieszę się, gdy wygrywają. Nie wiem czy to dlatego, że formalnie jestem Hiszpanem, czy dlatego, że gra tam Iniesta, Sergi, Busi, a kiedyś także i inni gracze Barcy. Zdecydowanie bardziej emocjonalnie podchodzę do meczów reprezentacji Katalonii czy twojej.

\- Czyli podali złą informację – stwierdził Leo. – Zdementuję je przy okazji najbliższego wywiadu.

Gerard uśmiechnął się i pocałował swojego chłopaka w policzek.

\- Aww, tak dbasz o moje dobre imię – powiedział ze śmiechem i czytał dalej. – Zgadza się szkoła, którą ukończyłem.

\- Ale nie zgadzają się twoje zainteresowania. Wcale nie grasz amatorsko w piłkę, tylko gdy cię zmuszę, a w ulubionej muzyce nie wymienili Shakiry. Co jest dziwne, bo widziałem twoje wpisy o niej na Twitterze.

\- Podobno tam nie wchodzisz – przypomniał nieco zażenowany. Nie był dumny z tych wpisów i czuł już, jak się czerwieni.

\- Ney wchodzi – wyjaśnił i puścił mu oczko, nim wrócił do czytania. – I kolejny błąd. Ten Maserati jest mój, nie twój.

\- Serio myśleli, że stać mnie na Maserati? – Miał dużo pieniędzy, ale bez przesady.

\- Musieli czymś zapełnić listę.

\- Taa – zgodził się. – Ostatni punkt to też nieprawda, bo piszą, że poznałem cię dzięki stanowisku mojego dziadka.

\- Tak jak mówiłem. Domysły. – Leo zamknął mu gazetę i odłożył ją na stół. – Jak chcesz, to możesz jeszcze je poczytać, a ja zrobię śniadanie.

\- Rozpieszczasz mnie – stwierdził zasiadając przy stole, by zerknąć na kilka innych artykułów.

Messi w tym czasie rozgościł się w kuchni i zaczął przeszukiwać wszystkie szafki i całą lodówkę, by wykombinować im coś do jedzenia.

\- Czemu masz tyle yerby? – zapytał nagle Leo.

Gerard opuścił gazetę, którą trzymał przed twarzą i spojrzał prosto na swojego chłopaka, który wyczekiwał jego odpowiedzi.

\- Uh…  Trochę mnie poniosło, gdy kupowałem ci yerbę przed obiadem z moim rodzicami.

Leo zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Zanim się odwrócił, zdążył jeszcze zauważyć jak się uśmiecha. 

Udało mu się przeczytać zaledwie jeden artykuł pełen głupot, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon, który miał w kieszeni spodni. Jeszcze nie miał okazji przejrzeć wszystkich wiadomości jakie dostał od wczoraj, przeczytał tylko te od rodziców, którzy właśnie do niego dzwonili.

\- Moi rodzice – powiedział do Leo, który przerwał to co robił i wpatrywał się w niego pytająco.

\- No to na co czekasz? – spytał ponaglająco. – Odbierz.

Gerard nie bał się reakcji rodziców, bo wiedział już, że jest pozytywna, ale i tak się denerwował, gdy odebrał połączenie.

\- Cześć, mamo – przywitał się i położył telefon na gazetach, by Messi też mógł słyszeć albo wziąć udział w rozmowie.

\- Gerard, skarbie, nareszcie. Ile można czekać?

Uśmiechnął się, słysząc u swojej mamy zniecierpliwienie. Był ciekaw, czy była w stanie wczorajszej nocy zasnąć. Na pewno nie tylko on nie mógł się odpędzić od znajomych szukających wyjaśnień. Dalsza rodzina czy jej znajomi, którzy znali go czy to z widzenia czy z samych rozmów, też pewnie chcieli znać szczegóły.

\- Przepraszam, byłem trochę zajęty – wyjaśnił. – Co słychać?

\- Ty się pytasz co słychać? To ja powinnam o to zapytać! – podniosła głos mama. – Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić, że planujesz coś takiego, omal nie dostałam zawału.

\- To nie było do końca planowane – wyjaśnił Leo, podchodząc do stołu. – Tak w ogóle to dzień dobry, Montserrat.

\- Leo, dobrze cię znowu słyszeć. To był twój pomysł z tym zdjęciem?

\- Nie, w pełni mój – odparł Gerard. – Po tym jak do siebie wróciliśmy, stwierdziłem że nie ma co się dalej ukrywać i muszę stawić czoło swoim lękom.

Wziął rękę Leo w swoją i pocałował go w nią, na co ten przewrócił oczami, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się z czułością.

\- Cieszymy się z tatą, że jakoś wyjaśniliście całą sytuację. Pasujecie do siebie idealnie i głupio by było to stracić z powodu źle podjętej w przypływie emocji decyzji.

\- My też się cieszymy – zapewnił rodzicielkę. – Wolałbym pójść po rozum do głowy wcześniej, ale…

\- Ale dobrze, że w ogóle to zrobiłeś – przerwała mu mama. – I że przestałeś się bać. Jestem dumna z tego, co wczoraj zrobiłeś.

\- Mamo, nie zawstydzaj mnie przed moim wybrankiem – zaśmiał się i desperacko spróbował zasłonić czerwieniące się policzki. Leo szybko mu w tym przeszkodził, całując go w nie i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.  

\- Wystarczająco dobrze zawstydzasz się sam. – Jej słowa sprawiły, że zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, ale też uśmiechnął się, bo to tylko sprawiło, że jego chłopak objął go mocniej. – Powinniście niedługo wpaść znowu na obiad, tym razem bez udawania, że jeden drugiego nie interesuje. Mówię tu o tobie, Leo.

\- Nic nie udawałem – zaprzeczył. Teraz to na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknęła mama, wcale mu nie wierząc. – To co powiecie?

\- Planowaliśmy wam powiedzieć, że jesteśmy razem w święta, więc może wtedy? – zaproponował Gerard, czując jak Leo przyciska twarz do jego szyi, by ukryć zawstydzenie. – Ja mogę wpaść nawet wcześniej, ale nie wiem jak Leo.

\- Też mogę przyjść w jakimś dniu wolnym.

\- Święta będą w sam raz – stwierdziła mama. – A dnie wolne spędzajcie ze sobą. Zasłużyliście sobie.

\- Dzięki, mamo. Na pewno skorzystamy.

Choć pole popisu miał ograniczone ze względu na sławę Leo, zamierzał rozpieścić go przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Chciał się odwdzięczyć za wybaczeniu mu błędu i jakoś wynagrodzić te trzy tygodnie, które były jednymi z najgorszych w ich życiu. O ile nie najgorszymi.

Pożegnał się z mamą i rozłączył się, wzdychając ciężko. Jedna rozmowa z głowy, pozostało jeszcze jakieś sto. A myślał, że będzie musiał się martwić tylko fanami Leo.

\- Przyjęli to lepiej niż moi – odezwał się Messi, dalej z twarzą w jego szyi, którą teraz całował.

\- Nie dziwię się. – Odchylił głowę, by Leo miał lepszy dostęp. – Masz dużo pieniędzy i masę możliwości, by mnie zgnoić i ośmieszyć publicznie, ale w gruncie rzeczy w końcu coś takiego przycichnie. Ja z kolei mógłbym cię nieźle zmanipulować i wycyckać na parę milionów euro albo narobić ci jakiegoś skandalu, który już na pewno zostanie zapamiętany.

\- Prawda. – Teraz to Leo westchnął i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć w mu w oczy. – Całe szczęście żaden z nas nie zamierza zrobić ani jednej z tej rzeczy.

\- Nigdy w życiu – obiecał i z radością odpowiedział na pocałunek, którym obdarzył go Messi. Jego ręce znalazły mu się na policzkach i powoli zjechały na wyciągniętą szyję, a potem pod ubranie, gdzie zatrzymały się na klatce piersiowej i już tam zostały. – Nie miałeś przypadkiem robić śniadania?

Nie że przeszkadzały mu ręce Leo, które od czasu do czasu, niby to przypadkowo, trącały jego sutki, sprawiając tym samym, że zaczynało mu się robić gorąco w podbrzuszu.  

\- To może poczekać – odparł Messi. Jego oddech był już ciężki i nierówny. – Za bardzo się za tobą stęskniłem.

\- Tak? – spytał, widząc w jego oczach pożądanie. Miał przeczucie, że jego własne wiele się nie różniły.

\- Tak – przytaknął, znów go całując.

Gerard nie protestował, gdy po przerwaniu pocałunku Leo pociągnął go z krzesła i zaprowadził do sypialni, gdzie w krótkim czasie wylądował bez ubrań na łóżku, a jego chłopak znalazł się nad nim, ujeżdżając go. Też się za tym stęsknił, za tym podnieceniem, które potrafił w nim wywołać tylko Messi. Za jego dotykiem, ciepłem jego ciała i jękami, które były dla niego niczym symfonia. Dobrze było móc znów się w nim zatracić, na kilka minut zapomnieć o reszcie świata i myśleć tylko o Leo, czuć i słyszeć tylko jego. Czasami wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten wspaniały mężczyzna jest jego i tylko jego.

Po wszystkim musieli wziąć kolejny prysznic i zrobili się jeszcze bardziej głodni, ale jednocześnie czuli się bardzo zrelaksowani. Zwłaszcza Gerard czuł się lepiej i nie odczuwał już stresu związanego z całą tą uwagą skupioną na nich.

Gdy Leo dokończył robienie śniadania i obaj zjedli, nadszedł czas na pojechanie do posiadłości, by tam spędzić resztę dnia. Drużyna miała wolne od treningów tego dnia, więc mogli sobie pozwolić na siedzenie w domu.

\- To nie jest twój samochód – zauważył Gerard, gdy wyszli do auta. W jednej ręce trzymał torbę swojego chłopaka, a w drugiej jego yerbę. Skoro już miał cały zapas, to mógł go zacząć zużywać. Część wylądowała w plecaku, który miał teraz na ramieniu Leo.

\- Jest Luisa – wyjaśnił, otwierając auto przyciskiem i to samo robiąc z bagażnikiem, do którego wrzucili wszystkie torby. Gerard postanowił zabrać ze sobą więcej ciuchów, bo coś mu mówiło, że za często nie będzie już do siebie wpadał. – Przyjechałem z nim na mecz, więc nie miałem jak do ciebie dojechać. Byłem gotowy biec przez całe miasto.

\- Jak romantycznie – stwierdził z uśmiechem.

\- Ta, Luis powiedział to samo. Choć pewnie pojechałbym metrem, z Camp Nou do ciebie jest kawałek.

\- Poniosłaby cię twoja miłość do mnie – zażartował i roześmiał się, gdy Leo jęknął poirytowany.

Wsiedli do samochodu, Gerard zajął miejsce pasażera i gdy tylko zapiął pasy, wyjął swój telefon, na którym kontynuował czytanie reakcji na temat ich związku. Przez noc na Instagramie zdążył się odezwać Iniesta, życzący im szczęścia tak jak pozostali członkowie drużyny. Bardziej jednak niż zdanie znajomych interesowały go reakcje fanów. Gazety to jedno, a Twitter drugie. Na tym drugim nie znajdzie artykułów długich na całą stronę tylko krótkie, emocjonalne wpisy.

Oficjalny profil Barcelony dodał kolejny wpis o ich związku, zachęcając do składania gratulacji. Zmienił się też awatar, który przyozdobiła tęczowa flaga.

\- Kto w Barcelonie odpowiada za media społecznościowe? – zapytał Leo, który skupiony był na prowadzeniu.

\- Nie wiem. Czemu pytasz?

\- Ktokolwiek to jest bardzo nas wspiera – wyjaśnił i wykorzystał moment zatrzymania się na światłach, by pokazać zmiany swojemu chłopakowi.

\- Cała Barcelona chyba nas wspiera. Nie wyobrażam sobie, by Bartomeu nie wyraził na to zgody.  

Messi znowu ruszył, a on wrócił do Internetu, oznaczając jako przeczytane wszystkie swoje powiadomienia, które nazbierały się przez noc. Rzucił okiem na kilka i zdecydowana większość wpisów na Instagramie czy Twitterze była pozytywna, tylko czasami zdarzał się jakiś oszołom, któremu nie podobało się, że jego idol jest pedałem.

Zatrważająca była ilość osób, które obierały sobie za cel dowiedzieć się o ich relacji jak najwięcej. Przez chwilę czytał dyskusję dotyczącą tego, jak zaczął się ich związek i jak się poznali. Nie dziwiłby się, gdyby ludzie zaczęli zakładać blogi im dedykowane. Widział już ludzi zakręconych na punkcie relacji pomiędzy dwoma aktorami czy piosenkarzami. Ludzie bardzo się interesowali tym, jak układa się w życiu prywatnym im idolom. Leo nie był wyjątkiem od tej reguły, nawet jeśli jego związek był homoseksualny. Fani chcieli wiedzieć wszystko, absolutnie wszystko. Zadawali im obu pytania, prosili o więcej zdjęć, o więcej szczegółów.

Chociaż było ich zdecydowanie mniej, większą uwagę zwracał na negatywne wpisy. Te można było podzielić na dwa typy: homofobiczne i pełne zazdrości. Niektóre fanki – i fani – były zazdrosne o Leo i życzyły Gerardowi śmierci albo narzekały jak to nie zasługuje na kogoś takiego jak Messi, że niesprawiedliwe jest, że ten okazał się biseksualny i zamiast nich wybrał mężczyznę.

Nie powinien się przejmować tymi wpisami, dobrze o tym wiedział, ale i tak ich czytanie bolało. Nie rozumiał czemu ludzie nie mogą się cieszyć z tego, że ich idol jest szczęśliwy.

\- I jak wygląda Internet? – zapytał Leo nie odrywając oczu od drogi.

\- Jak to Internet, zdania są podzielone – odpowiedział i westchnął. – Zaczęła się już też masowa zazdrość. Nienawidzą mnie.

\- Przykro mi. Ale to było nieuniknione. Nie wszyscy fani będą się cieszyć.

\- Wiem. Ale i tak niezbyt fajnie jest to czytać – wyznał i wyszedł z Twittera. Miał dość na dzisiaj. – Musisz niedługo udzielić jakiegoś wywiadu, bo ludzie od tych teorii oszaleją.

\- Zrobię to po meczu z Celtikiem, może wcześniej – zdecydował. Dojeżdżali już na miejsce. – Dam też jasno do zrozumienia, żeby ludzie trzymali się od nas z daleka, zwłaszcza od ciebie.

\- Myślisz, że posłuchają?

\- Nie wszyscy, ale część postara się uszanować naszą prywatność. Trochę to ograniczy robienie zdjęć z ukrycia. 

Gdyby nie to, że Leo teraz prowadził, uściskałby go za tę troskę. Naprawdę zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by czuł się komfortowo w tym związku i z jego sławą. Nie miał pojęcia jak mu się za to odwdzięczy, ale zamierzał to zrobić prędzej czy później.

\- Jesteś niesamowity, wiesz? – zapytał ,wpatrzony w Leo jak w obrazek.

\- Wiem – odparł od razu, szczerząc się z zadowoleniem.

Gerard prychnął i popatrzył przez okno na mijane budynki.

Messi zajechał pod dom Suareza, gdzie został bez problemu wpuszczony. Nikogo jednak w domu nie było, zostawili więc auto na podjeździe i wrócili do siebie. Gerard przywitał się z ochroniarzami, których tak dawno nie widział. W jakimś stopniu nawet się za nimi stęsknił, przyzwyczaił się do tego, że widział ich codzienni i dziwnie było nie witać się z nimi codziennie.

Jeśli któryś z nich wiedział już wcześniej o ich związku, to nie pokazali tego i pogratulowali im jakby dowiedzieli się dopiero z rana lub wieczorem po meczu.

Byli już pod drzwiami, gdy telefon Gerarda znowu zadzwonił, ale tym razem nie byli to jego rodzice, a Puyol. Zbladł widząc na ekranie jego imię.

\- O nie – wyszeptał z przerażeniem. Czego Puyi może od niego chcieć?

Leo spojrzał mu w telefon.

\- Spokojnie, Puyi i reszta namawiali mnie, by do ciebie wrócić. Raczej nie dzwoni, żeby cię zwyzywać.

\- Na pewno? – Wystarczyło mu, że Mascherano prawie go pobił dwa dni wcześniej.

\- Na pewno. Pogadaj z nim, a ja poczekam w domu – polecił i zabrał od niego wszystkie torby.

Messi otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, a on został na zewnątrz i z szybko bijącym sercem odebrał.

\- Hej, Puyi – przywitał się niepewnie. Mimo wszystko nie wiedział czego się spodziewać.

\- Jak tam życie w świetle reflektorów? – zapytał Carles. Jego głos był radosny, więc nie mogło chodzić o nic złego.

\- Oh, jakoś leci – odparł z ulgą. – Dalej to trochę straszne, ale dla Leo warto poświęcić odrobinę prywatności.

\- Pewnie, że warto – stwierdził Puyol. – Dacie radę, wierzę w was.

\- Dzięki, Puyi.

Usłyszenie czegoś takiego z ust jednego z idoli dodało mu sił i dotknęło go bardziej niż wszystkie negatywne komentarze, jakie zdążył przeczytać.

\- Słuchaj, wiem że pewnie się za sobą stęskniliście, ale wciąż mamy rewanż do rozegrania.

\- Chcesz zagrać dzisiaj? – zdziwił się.

\- Mam wolne.

\- Okej, czemu nie. – Przyda mu się trochę ruchu, a poza tym może wykorzystać ten mecz, by podzielić się z fanami kolejnymi zdjęciami. Im więcej ich dostaną, tym mniej będą chcieli robić je sami. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

\- Za trzy godziny? Ten sam kort co wtedy?

\- Jasne – zgodził się z uśmiechem. Nie mógł się już doczekać, tym razem zamierzał wygrać.   

\- To do zobaczenia. Pozdrów Leo.

Wszedł w końcu do domu, od razu szukając Leo. Znalazł go na kanapie w salonie, skaczącego po kanałach.

\- I jak rozmowa z Puyolem? – zapytał.

\- Nie chciał mnie zabić – odparł z uśmiechem, dosiadając się do swojego chłopaka. – Planowałeś coś dla nas na resztę dnia?

\- Niespecjalnie. Czemu pytasz?

\- Puyi zaproponował mi rewanż za ostatnią porażkę w tenisa – wyjaśnił. – Chce zagrać dzisiaj.

\- Super, mogę pójść z tobą. Będę robić za cheerleadera - zaproponował dziwnie entuzjastycznie.

\- Masz odpowiedni strój i pompony? – zapytał z rozbawieniem. To byłby ciekawy widok.

\- Nie, ale będę głośno cię dopingować – obiecał.

\- Zgoda – powiedział i przybili sobie żółwika. – Mamy jeszcze trzy godziny, możemy w tym czasie coś porobić.

\- Mecz w FIFĘ?

\- Przegrasz.

\- Nie bądź taki pewien.

Może rzeczywiście był zbyt pewny siebie, bo nie udało mu się wygrać nawet jednego meczu, choć posunął się nawet do oszustwa i sabotowania Leo. Trącał go co chwilę w rękę, próbował łaskotać, zasłaniał oczy, ale to nic nie dawało, Messi i tak wielokrotnie skopał mu tyłek. Mimo to miał przy grze sporo frajdy, zwłaszcza gdy poczuł na własnej skórze swoją strategię rozpraszania. Leo był nawet na tyle sprytny, by usiąść za nim i dalej grając jednocześnie całować go po szyi, by go rozproszyć. Podziałało i bardzo szybko przegrał kolejny mecz, wygrał za to kilka malinek.

\- Oszukujesz – powiedział, gdy po raz kolejny zobaczył na ekranie wynik, który po jego stronie pokazywał zero.

\- I kto to mówi – odpyskował Leo. Wciąż siedział za nim, obejmując go rękoma i nogami, a brodę opierając na jego ramieniu.

\- Ja nie zacząłem cię całować.

\- A szkoda. Jeszcze jeden mecz?

\- Tym razem wygram.

\- Uhu – odmruknął.

Zaledwie minutę od rozpoczęcia kolejnego meczu przegrywał już jeden do zera, a Leo śmiał mu się wprost do ucha, gdy w ramach protestu odrzucił kontroler na bok. 

\- Poczekaj no tylko, ty mały draniu.

Messi dalej się śmiał, gdy wyplątał się z jego objęć i powali go na kanapę, ale nie miał za bardzo innego wyboru, bo zaczął go łaskotać gdzie tylko się dało. Śmiech powoli zamienił się w jęk, gdy oprócz łaskotania zajął się też całowaniem jego szyi, tak jak on był wcześniej całowany. Po chwili skupiał się już tylko na tej drugiej czynności, a Leo wił się pod nim z zupełnie innego powodu niż uciekanie od jego łaskoczących palców.

Gerard uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, gdy po kilku minutach na szyi Leo znalazło się pięć malinek, wszystkie mocno czerwone i doskonale widoczne. Jeszcze nie tak dawno nie mogli sobie pozwolić na coś takiego, ale teraz nie miało to już znaczenia, świat o nich wiedział i nie musieli się więcej kryć.

\- To kto wygrał? – zapytał zdyszany.

\- Ja – odparł Leo i zerknął na ekran. – Nadal prowadzę jeden do zera.

\- Mecz niedokończony, nie liczy się.

\- To go dokończmy.

\- Nie ma czasu, Puyi czeka – zauważył i wskazał na zegar, wstając szybko z kanapy.

\- Boisz się, bo przegrasz. – Leo, dalej leżąc na kanapie i przeciągając się kusząco. Miał już wychodzić z pokoju, ale nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od swojego chłopaka.

\- Dawałem ci fory.

\- Ah, na pewno – zaśmiał się i przewrócił na brzuch. Gerard mimowolnie spojrzał na jego pośladki. Jakim cudem mógł być tak pociągający, gdy ciuchy praktycznie na nim wisiały, bo nawet się nie przebrał w coś swojego?

\- W co ty sobie teraz pogrywasz? – zapytał podejrzliwie. To kuszenie na pewno nie było przypadkiem.

\- Powiem ci – odparł niewinnie i skinął na niego palcem. – Jeśli podejdziesz.

\- Lepiej nie – odmówił, choć zrobił krok w kierunku Messiego. – Bo się spóźnimy.

\- Ja się nigdy nie spóźniam – zauważył, a jego wzrok powędrował na zegar. – Mamy jeszcze pół godziny.

\- Dokładnie, a muszę jeszcze wstąpić do domu po rakietę. – Kolejny krok. Miał tak bardzo słabą wolę.

\- Okej, jak chcesz – poddał się bez walki Leo i jak gdyby nigdy nic wstał z kanapy. – Pójdę się przebrać.

Gerard przyglądał się, jak jego chłopak zdejmuje z siebie koszulkę i odsłania ciało, w tym te cudowne mięśnie. Pieprzyć to, stwierdził i zatrzymał go ręką w pasie, gdy przechodził obok. Leo uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Jeśli Puyi się na mnie wścieknie, to zwalę winę na ciebie – ostrzegł jeszcze, kierując go z powrotem w stronę kanapy.

\- Biorę Puyola na siebie – zgodził się i usiadł, ciągnąc Gerarda za sobą.

Dziesięć minut zajęło im wszystko łącznie z prysznicem. Odświeżeni i nieprzesiąknięci zapachem seksu wsiedli do samochodu Leo, który nie przestawał się uśmiechać. On sam też nie potrafił tego zrobić. Miło było znowu odczuwać radość i nie przejmować się niczym.

Gdy Gerard zabrał swoją rakietę do gry, wciąż mieli trochę czasu do spotkania z Puyolem. Leo miał rację, nie spóźnią się. Nawet wcześniej nie żałował, że dał się przekonać na szybki numerek, ale dobrze było wiedzieć, że Puyi się na nich nie wkurzy.

Dojeżdżali już na miejsce, gdy zaczął dzwonić telefon. Od razu zorientował się, że to nie jego. Zerknął na Leo, który zrobił się dziwnie spięty i z niechęcią nacisnął przycisk na kierownicy, odbierając połączenie.

\- Tato, nie mam czasu teraz z tobą rozmawiać – powiedział, z całej siły zaciskając palce.

Gerard momentalnie pojął przyczynę nagłego złego humoru swojego chłopaka i jemu samemu też odechciało się nagle uśmiechać.

\- Musimy pogadać o tym podejrzanym typie, Lio – upierał się Jorge Messi.

\- Dobrze, ale nie teraz. Prowadzę – wyjaśnił uniesionym głosem. 

\- Masz system głośnomówiący, nie powinno ci to przeszkadzać.

Leo spojrzał na niego kątem oka, nim westchnął głośno, tak by jego ojciec to usłyszał.

\- Tato, naprawdę nie mam teraz ani czasu ani ochoty – próbował wyjaśnić. – Zadzwonię jak będę miał możliwość w spokoju pogadać.

\- A czemu teraz nie masz?

\- Bo ja tu jestem – odpowiedział Gerard, nim Leo zdążył to zrobić. – Dzień dobry, panie Messi.

Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza, Messi właśnie zaparkował auto, więc mógł sobie pozwolić na odwrócenie się w jego stronę i popatrzenie na niego w zdumieniu.

W końcu Jorge Messi się odezwał.

\- Zadzwonię później – powiedział i rozłączył się szybko. Leo zgasił silnik i zamknął oczy, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów.

\- Nigdy mi się jeszcze nie zdarzyło – zaczął powoli – by ojciec mnie tak irytował. Czuję się z tym źle, ale jeszcze gorzej czuję się z tym, że cię obraża.

\- Nie przejmuj się, słyszałem gorsze rzeczy na swój temat – zapewnił. Na przykład dzisiaj, dodał w myślach.

\- Nie, Geri, będę się przejmował, bo jesteś dla mnie ważny i zależy mi, by moja rodzina cię zaakceptowała – powiedział zdenerwowany. – Przepraszam, że musiałeś tego słuchać. Na pewno w końcu się do ciebie przekonają. Tylko błagam, nie zostawiaj mnie znowu.

Gerard poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej, gdy usłyszał te słowa, wypowiedziane tak cicho i słabo, że ledwo je zrozumiał.

\- Co? Kurwa, Leo, nigdy bym tego znowu nie zrobił – zapewnił, kładąc mu szybko dłoń na policzku, by mogli sobie patrzeć w oczy. – A nawet jak spróbuję, to walnij mnie w łeb i przywołaj do porządku, bo zdarza mi się robić coś zanim pomyślę. A co do twoich rodziców, wybacz że to powiem, ale jeśli mnie nie polubią, to walić ich, nie będą ci mówić z kim możesz być, a z kim nie. Możesz wysłuchać ich sugestii, ale nie musisz się do nich stosować.

Zależało mu, by rodzice Leo go polubili, zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by tak się stało, ale jeśli mu się nie powiedzie, to nie będzie płakać, a już na pewno nie rezygnować z Leo, który sam lepiej wiedział, co jest dla niego dobre. Jeśli uznał, że jest im razem dobrze, to nie zamierzał tego psuć kolejną pochopną decyzją, a już na pewno nie zamierzał rezygnować ze szczęścia, bo potencjalni teściowie go nie cierpią.

Leo uśmiechnął się słabo i ujął jego dłoń w swoją, ale nie odsunął jej od swojego policzka.

\- Polubią cię – obiecał i Gerard w jednej chwili mu uwierzył. Zawsze będzie mu wierzył i ufał. – A teraz chodź, jak sam mówiłeś, Puyi czeka.

Widząc jak entuzjazm u Messiego powraca, jego własny też powoli zaczął wracać i zbliżył się do poprzedniego stanu, gdy tylko zobaczył czekającego na nich Puyola. Nie był sam, Masche i Sergi też z nim byli, co nieco go zaskoczyło. Nie spodziewał się nikogo innego oprócz ich trójki.

\- Co wy tu robicie? – zapytał ich Leo, gdy podeszli do reszty.

\- Przyszliśmy obejrzeć upokorzenie Gerarda – wyjaśnił ze śmiechem Sergi.

\- Wypraszam sobie – oburzył się. – Wygram bez problemu.

\- Tak jak ostatnim razem? – odezwał się Puyi.

\- Miałeś szczęście.

\- Tak jak ja dzisiaj z FIFĄ? – wtrącił się Leo.

\- Ty oszukiwałeś – przypomniał i dotknął szyi. Na pewno wszyscy już zauważyli, że obaj mają na nich pełno śladów.

\- Chyba wiem nawet jak – zaśmiał się Masche i poklepał Gerarda po ramieniu. – Dobrze was znowu widzieć razem, ale ostrzegam, że jeśli jeszcze raz coś takiego zrobić, to tym razem nie będę taki delikatny.

\- Nie zrobi – zapewnił Messi i uderzył Javiera w ramię. – Kto ci w ogóle pozwolił do niego iść?

\- Ktoś musiał mu wbić do tego pustego łba, że popełnia błąd życia – wytłumaczył się Jefecito. – Zadziałało, powinieneś być mi wdzięczny.

\- Ja na pewno jestem – zapewnił Gerard. – Zamierzam ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć.

\- Niech to! Czemu ja nie poszedłem go nastraszyć? – poskarżył się Sergi. – Przegapiłem okazję na darmowy prezent.

\- Ty byś mnie nawet nie przestraszył. – Gerard z uśmiechem zmierzwił Roberto jego i tak już poplątane loki. – Masche jest straszniejszy.

Sergi odtrącił jego rękę i poprawił sobie włosy.

\- Wcale nie jestem – stwierdził Javier.

\- Jesteś, jesteś – zgodził się z Gerardem Roberto. – I z premedytacją wykorzystujesz to na treningach albo w czasie meczu.

\- Chcecie to gadajcie sobie dalej – stwierdził Puyol. – Ja zabieram Gerarda na kort. Nie bądź zazdrosny, Leo.

\- Nie będę – zapewnił z uśmiechem i razem z kolegami usiadł, by oglądać mecz. – Powodzenia, Geri!

\- Co dostane w nagrodę, jak wygram?! – odkrzyknął mu Gerard.

\- Co tylko chcesz!

\- Uuu, kuszące! – Razem z Carlesem weszli na kort. – Nie chcę cię martwić, Puyi, ale z taką nagrodą, jaka na mnie czeka, jesteś skazany na porażkę.

\- Mnie żona też obiecała nagrodę, jeśli wygram. Zobaczymy kto jest bardziej zdeterminowany.

\- Zobaczymy – zgodził się.

Przed meczem zrobili sobie jeszcze zdjęcie, które Leo szybko umieścił w jego imieniu na Instagramie.

**Gotowi na rewanż, tym razem wygram!**

\- Na pewno jesteś gotowy? – spytał Puyi, gdy zajęli swoje miejsce. Gerard serwował jako pierwszy.

\- Szykuj się na porażkę.

Mecz się rozpoczął i od początku szło mu całkiem dobrze, Puyol nie potrafił go praktycznie żadnym zagraniem zaskoczyć. Odrobił pracę domową po ostatnim razie i wiedział czego się spodziewać. Bardzo pomagał mu też doping Leo, który wczuwał się w swoją cheerleadera aż za bardzo, bo Masche i Sergi ciągle się z niego śmiali. Ci dwaj dopingowali Puyola i na przemian ze wspierającymi okrzykami swojego chłopaka, słyszał jak przewidują mu porażkę. Jeszcze im pokaże, kto tu przegra.

Przez cały czas szli w gemach łeb w łeb, ale to jemu udało się wygrać pierwszego seta. Zadowolony z siebie wrócił z Puyolem do reszty, by trochę odpocząć przed dalszą grą. Leo podał mu butelkę z wodą, gdy tylko się zbliżył.

\- Puyi, co jest? – zapytał Sergi. – Musisz wygrać, bo postawiłem na ciebie sto euro.

\- Daję mu fory, niech się dzieciak cieszy.

Gerard popatrzył na starszego mężczyznę podejrzliwie i napił się wody, by po chwili wylać sobie jej trochę na głowę. Nie było jakoś wyjątkowo gorąco, ale mimo to zgrzał się podczas gry.

\- Nie słuchaj go – powiedział mu Leo, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie, by zachęcić go do siedzenia. – Świetnie grasz, na pewno wygrasz.

\- Ostatnim razem byłeś pewny mojej przegranej – przypomniał mu, korzystając z zaproszenia. Messi od razu go objął ramieniem.

\- Nie wiedziałem jak grasz, ale teraz widzę, że całkiem nieźle – wytłumaczył się. – Wcale tak bardzo nie odstajesz.

\- Dzięki. Chyba.

Nie był pewny, czy to był komplement, ale i tak się uśmiechnął i pocałował Leo.

\- Oho, mamy towarzystwo – zauważył Masche siedzący na lewo od nich.

Gerard obrócił się w tym samym kierunku co on i dostrzegł kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej grupkę ludzi obserwujących ich małe, przyjacielskie spotkanie. Fani. Nie sądził, że tak szybko będzie zmuszony do konfrontacji z nimi.

Nawet z tej odległości widział uniesione w ich dłoniach telefony dokumentujące wszystko. Nie miał nic przeciwko dzieleniu się z fanami własnymi zdjęciami, ale nadal nie podobało mu się to, że fotografują go bez jego zgody, zwłaszcza w takim momencie, kiedy chciał się po prostu cieszyć towarzystwem przyjaciół.

Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że nieświadomie skrył się za Leo, który razem z Mascherano byli jedyną barierą dzielącą go od gapiów. Poza nim nikt nie był przejęty ich obecnością.

\- Ignoruj ich – poradził mu Sergi.

\- Nie możemy ich jakoś przegonić? – zapytał, starając się nie patrzeć w tamtą stronę. Odechciało mu się grać teraz, gdy obserwowano każdy jego ruch.

Leo westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie robią nic złego, stoją za siatką. Nie mielibyśmy prawa zakazać im patrzeć, znajdują się poza terenem prywatnym.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to możemy przerwać i dogramy to kiedy indziej – zaproponował Carles. Gerardowi miło było to słyszeć, ale nie zamierzał uciekać i kryć się.

Nie tak planował swoje pierwsze, publiczne pojawienie się jako chłopak Leo, ale mógł się spodziewać, że tak będzie. Gdy w grę wchodzili fani, nie można było niczego planować, bo ci byli wszędzie, a w obecnych czasach mieli też przy sobie telefony.

\- Dogramy to – zdecydował i wstał, biorąc ze sobą swoją rakietę. – Dość już się ukrywałem.

\- I to się nazywa podejście – pochwalił go Masche. – Nie ma co się fanami przejmować dopóki nie przekraczają pewnej granicy.

Musiał się z nim zgodzić. Ci fani byli w gruncie rzeczy niegroźni, po prostu byli ciekawi i wykorzystali okazję, by poobserwować swoich idoli. Powinien przestać próbować z nimi walczyć, gdy nie było takiej potrzeby. Jeszcze nie raz zapewne będzie miał na to okazję, gdy zagrożą jego prywatności, o której w tym momencie nie było nawet mowy. Mimo wszystko grali na korcie, który był widoczny dla każdego, kto przechodził obok.

Zresztą czy walka w ogóle miała jakikolwiek sens? Może ignorowanie fanów, tak jak radził Sergi, to było najlepsze rozwiązanie. Oczywiście tak długo, jak nikt nie przystawiał mu obiektywu do twarzy.  

Obecność większej widowni przyczyniła się do tego, że podczas dalszej gry poszło mu gorzej i Puyi wygrał dwa następne sety bez żadnego problemu. Pomimo tego, że zdjęcia fanów na pewno już krążyły po Internecie, by wyjść im naprzeciw wstawił kolejne selfie, na którym obejmował się z radosnym Puyolem, samemu patrząc w kierunku aparatu z przygnębioną miną. Chciał też tym udowodnić samemu siebie, że się nie boi i że może wytrzymać sławę Leo. Dalej wierzył w to, że jeśli będzie wstawiał własne zdjęcia, to zadowoli fanów wystarczająco, by zostawiali go w spokoju przez większość czasu. Teraz po prostu wszystko wciąż było nowe i ciekawe. Jeśli wytrzyma te pierwsze dni, wytrzyma i resztę.  

**Przegrałem :(**

Pożegnali się z resztą i wrócili do domu. Na szczęście fani nie czekali na parkingu, więc obyło się bez nieprzyjemnego spotkania.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Leo w czasie jazdy.

\- Nawet dobrze – odpowiedział. Był trochę spięty, ale tylko dlatego, że była to pierwsza taka sytuacja, z jaką miał miejsce. – To znaczy nie cieszę się, że robią mi zdjęcia, ale nie panikuję też z tego powodu.

\- Wiem, że obiecałem, cię chronić, ale nawet ja nie mogę powstrzymać zdjęć – powiedział smutno. – Ale mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę będę w stanie ci pomóc.

\- Wiem. Ale cokolwiek zrobisz, na pewno wystarczy – powiedział i uśmiechnął się. – A już zwłaszcza wystarczy mnie.

\- Zrobię wszystko – zapewnił. – Powiedz tylko słowo.

\- Zapamiętam to i użyję w odpowiednim momencie.

Może i nie miał szans z fanami, ale przynajmniej miał po swojej stronie kogoś, kogo oni nie mieli. A Leo nie dopuści, by stała mu się krzywda.

Spędzili resztę dnia na wylegiwaniu się, od czasu od czasu przeprowadzając rozmowy, których domagali się ich znajomi i rodzina. Gerard obdzwonił wszystkich krewnych i najbliższych przyjaciół, a Leo porozmawiał z kuzynami i byłymi kolegami z drużyny. Rozmawiał między innymi z Ronaldinho, gadali z dobrą godzinę praktycznie o niczym, nim w końcu się rozłączyli. Podczas rozmowy z Xavim dostał okazję poznania Generała przez Skype’a. Rozmawiali z nim we dwójkę, na początku o ich związku, a potem schodząc na inne tematy.

Nie dało się nie rozmawiać z Xavim o piłce, więc w końcu rozmowa zeszła także na ten temat. Po jej zakończeniu Gerard uznał, że była to jedna z najciekawszych konwersacji, jakie kiedykolwiek odbył. Słuchanie jak Xavi mówi o futbolu, przeżywając go nawet w rozmowie, było niesamowite i dowiedział się w tym czasie kilku nowych rzeczy na temat Barcelony jak i samego Generała. Zachciało mu się płakać, gdy przypomniał sobie, że ten człowiek już nie gra w jego ukochanym klubie. Pewna era Blaugrany przemijała, a on mógł się tylko przyglądać.

Leo celowo nie zadzwonił do swoich rodziców. Nadal był zły na ojca i nie chciał rozmawiać ani z nim, ani z mamą. Starał się go przekonać, by jednak zadzwonił i na spokojnie wszystko wyjaśnił, ale Messi się uparł. A uparty Messi był nie do ruszenia.

Gdy poszli spać, nie mógł przestać myśleć o rodzicach swojego chłopaka. Bali się o syna, to zrozumiałe, mieli też podstawy do tego, by wątpić w wierność Gerarda. Czuł się jednak zraniony tym, że oceniają go, choć nie zdążyli się nawet poznać. Do tego momentu wciąż został im grubo ponad miesiąc, ale nie sądził, by święta były najlepszym momentem na przekonywanie ich, by mu zaufali. Chciał by Leo spędził przerwę świąteczną radośnie i bez żadnych trosk, a nie w obawie, że rodzice nie zaakceptują mu wybranka. Musiał ich już teraz przekonać, że można mu zaufać, tak by po dostaniu się do Rosario podwaliny pod dobrą relację były już położone. Tylko jak zdobyć zaufanie kogoś, z kim nie masz kontaktu, kto zapewne nie będzie cię chciał wysłuchać i znajduje się tysiące kilometrów z dala od ciebie?

Rozwiązanie problemu pojawiło się w jego głowie niespodziewanie, ale od razu uznał je za genialne. Był nim tak podekscytowany, że nie mógł czekać do rana. Ostrożnie wyplątał się więc z objęć Leo i na palcach opuścił sypialnie, zabierając ze sobą oba ich telefony. Zrobienie wszystkiego zajęło mu dwadzieścia minut i gdy wrócił do sypialni, Messi wciąż leżał w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej go zostawił.

Równie ostrożnie co wcześniej, położył się z powrotem obok, a Leo natychmiast go objął.

\- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał zaspanym i zmęczonym głosem.

\- W łazience – skłamał bez zawahania. Nie lubił okłamywać Leo, ale to tylko na kilka godzin. Po wszystkim na pewno mu wybaczy.

Messi zaakceptował tę odpowiedź i powrócił do spania. Gerard jeszcze długo nie mógł zasnąć ze zdenerwowania, ale nie żałował tego co zrobił. Wierzył w sukces swojego pomysłu i z tą wiarą podtrzymującą go na duchu w końcu zasnął.

Wczesnym rankiem obudził ich obu telefon. Za oknem wciąż było ciemno, za wcześnie na wstawanie nawet jak dla Leo, który niechętnie podniósł się i odebrał, bo to do niego dzwoniono. Gerard wiedział już, kto tak wydzwania.

\- Mamo? Jest wcześnie, czemu dzwonisz?

W domu było cicho toteż słyszał wszystko, co mówiła matka Messiego.

\- Przepraszam, skarbie, ale chciałam przeprosić za nasze zachowanie – odpowiedziała. – Nie powinniśmy byli pochopnie oceniać Gerarda, wydaje się być naprawdę miłym i szczerym człowiekiem. To wideo to był świetny pomysł.

Leo rozbudził się momentalnie.

\- Jakie wideo? – zapytał i spojrzał na Gerarda, który obserwował go przez cały ten czas spod przymkniętych oczu. Teraz jednak otworzył je szeroko i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

\- Czyli to nie był twój pomysł?

\- Mamo, jakie wideo? – powtórzył.

\- Najlepiej ci je wyślę. Wyjaśni wszystko lepiej niż ja. Powiedz Gerardowi, że chcemy go jak najszybciej poznać.

Żaden z nich się nie odezwał, a Messi przyglądał mu się w milczeniu i z zaciekawieniem. Było to trochę straszne, jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak cichego i nie czuł na sobie tak przeszywającego spojrzenia, które jakby próbowało odczytać mu myśli. Leo przestał dopiero, gdy dostał wiadomość od mamy, a w niej nagranie. Puścił je od razu, a Gerard usłyszał słowa, które nagrał kilka godzin wcześniej.

Denerwował się potwornie, gdy włączył nagrywanie i podczas wypowiadania kilku pierwszy słów nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia głosu, co było słychać bardzo wyraźnie.   

\- Dzień dobry, państwo Messi, tutaj Gerard Pique. – Przywitanie było bardzo formalne, ale zależało mu na zrobieniu dobrego wrażenia. – Ten sam, który złamał serce waszemu synowi. Nie jest to powód do dumy i wierzcie mi, że każdego dnia się za to nienawidzę. Nie zrobiłem tego celowo, nigdy nie chciałem skrzywdzić Leo. Byłem po prostu przerażony jego sławą i popełniłem błąd, którego potwornie żałuję. Nie ufacie mi z tego powodu, rozumiem to i być może minie sporo czasu nim mi zaufacie. Leo chce mnie przedstawić w święta, ale pomyślałem, że skontaktuje się z wami wcześniej. Chcę was zapewnić, że nie zamierzam już nigdy skrzywdzić Leo w jakikolwiek sposób, czy to celowo czy przypadkiem. Kocham go całym sercem i nawet te trzy tygodnie ze świadomością, że go skrzywdziłem były katorgą. Nie wiem czemu Leo mi wybaczył, ale zamierzam mu za to dziękować każdego dnia i pokazać, że choć nie zasłużyłem sobie na jego miłość, to jestem mu za nią wdzięczny. Mam nadzieje, że gdy mnie poznacie, to zmienicie co do mnie zdanie. Zdobyłem już przychylność drużyny, chciałbym zdobyć także waszą. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej pragnę, to rozdzielić waszą rodzinę. Kocham waszego syna i mam nadzieję, że niedługo to zobaczycie i uwierzycie, że mówię prawdę. Nie odważyłbym się kłamać w takiej sprawie. Nawet gdy z nim zerwałem, nie oszukiwałem samego siebie i innych, że już go nie kocham, choć starałem się do tego doprowadzić. Nie udało mi się. Nie sądzę by cokolwiek było w stanie to zrobić, nawet wasz brak akceptacji. Będę kochał Leo bez względu na wszystko, nawet gdyby jutro miał stracić wszystko co osiągnął, to nie straci mnie. Obiecuję to wam i jemu. Nie ucieknę po raz drugi. To wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć. Mam nadzieję, że wysłuchaliście tego do końca i że gdy się zobaczymy osobiście, to nie będzie pomiędzy nami wrogości.

Tutaj nagranie się skończyło, ale Leo puścił je jeszcze raz. Czekał cierpliwie, aż skończy oglądać po raz drugi. Po wszystkim telefon wylądował na swoim miejscu, a Messi odwrócił się w jego stronę. Miał łzy w oczach, ale uśmiechał się.

\- Wcale nie byłeś w łazience – wydusił z siebie, głos mu się łamał.

\- Nie. Przepraszam, że skłamałem.

\- Jeśli tak mają się kończyć twoje kłamstwa, to możesz kłamać cały czas.

Leo szybko znalazł się przy nim i pocałował go tak jak nigdy. Gerard objął go mocno i nie zamierzał już nigdy puścić. Nigdy nie czuł się tak jak teraz, tak szczęśliwy, tak kochany. Robiło mu się od tego słabo i był nawet pewny, że stracił na moment przytomność, bo gdzieś zgubił kilka sekund, w czasie których Leo rozebrał ich obu.

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał Messi, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Ich usta prawie się stykały i Gerard czuł na swoich te słowa. – To było najwspanialsze wyznanie, jakie mogłeś wypowiedzieć.

\- Nie miało być wyznaniem. Nie takim.

\- Było. I uwielbiam je. Uwielbiam ciebie. Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo cię kocham.

\- Jeśli choć w połowie tak mocno, jak ja ciebie, to jednak mam – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się. Leo to odwzajemnił i ponownie złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

Kochali się aż do świtu, niespiesznie i delektując się każdym pocałunkiem czy dotykiem, a przede wszystkim sobą nawzajem. Gerard z trudem powstrzymywał łzy, gdy myślał o tym, jak blisko był utraty tego wszystkiego. Niczego więcej mu do szczęścia nie było potrzeba, bo Leo był jego szczęściem. Kochał go tak mocno, że to aż bolało, ale nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu bólowi. Zwłaszcza gdy wiedział, że Leo też go kochał.

Obaj nie potrzebowali niczego więcej.

\- Teraz już muszą cię zaakceptować – stwierdził Leo, gdy odpoczywali. Gerard miał zaledwie godzinę do wyjścia do pracy. – Nie wybaczę im jeśli po czymś takim tego nie zrobią.

\- Na pewno ich to poruszyło, skoro chcą mnie poznać. A nawet jeśli nie, ważne że ciebie tak.

\- Oj poruszyło mnie – zapewnił, spoglądając na niego pełnymi miłości oczami. – Nie wiem jak to przebiję.

\- Oświadczając mi się ze złotym medalem mistrzostw świata, zamiast pierścionkiem?

To byłoby naprawdę coś i choć nie myślał na ten moment o ślubie, nawet nie miałby nic przeciwko takim oświadczynom. Historia zatoczyłaby koło, a medal znów rozpocząłby coś niesamowitego w ich życiu.

\- Nie podpuszczaj mnie – roześmiał się Leo i wziął jego dłoń w swoją. – Cieszę się, że wróciłeś.

\- Cieszę się, że po mnie wróciłeś – odpowiedział i ścisną go lekko za rękę. – Kocham cię, Leo.

\- Ja ciebie też, Gerard.

Wykorzystali ostatnie minuty, by jeszcze trochę podrzemać. Nie przytulili się do siebie, po prostu trzymali się za ręce, nie puszczając ich nawet we śnie. 


	19. Opinie

Odkąd tylko założył swój mały sklepik, zdążył zobaczyć tysiące różnych okładek gazet. Widział okładki poświęcone pierwszemu trypletowi, dotyczące zmiany zarządu, o Ronaldinho, o małym chłopcu z Argentyny, który oczarował świat, o objęciu stanowiska trenera przez Pepa i jego późniejszym odejściu. Gdy zmarł Tito, płakał podczas wykładania gazet. Płakał tak samo, gdy zmarł Cruyff, a Xavi odszedł z Barcy. Płakał też, gdy zdobyli kolejny tryplet, ale tym razem były to łzy radości. Ze wszystkich okładek, te z dzisiejszego dnia były prawdopodobnie najbardziej szokujące. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że w którymkolwiek momencie swojego życia przeczyta w gazetach, że Leo Messi jest w związku z mężczyzną.

Za jego czasów o takich związkach się nie mówiło. Homoseksualiści kryli się jak tylko mogli i nawet jeśli było ich wielu wśród sportowców, to nie okazywali tego, a nawet gdyby to zrobili, nie spotkaliby się z takim pozytywnym odzewem jak ta dwójka, która zawojowała okładki hiszpańskich dzienników i zapewne nie tylko hiszpańskich. 

Nie zamawiał prasy zagranicznej, ale z ciekawości, tuż przed otwarciem sklepu, sprawdził na Internecie co piszą o tym wszystkim zagranicą. Nie zdziwił się tym, że wszędzie był to temat numer jeden, a redakcje prześcigają się w wymyślaniu najciekawszych nagłówków.

Mundo Deportico – Blaugrana jest nową tęczą.

Sport – Zmiany na królewskim dworze

As – Messi nie jest już sam

Marca – Odważne wyznanie

L’equipe – Niech żyje miłość!

El Mundo – Tajemnica rozwiązana

BBC – Mały i duży

El Pais - Miłość rośnie wokół nas

L’Esportiu - Katalońska baśń

La Vengurdia - Unia argentyńsko-katalońska

Nie przypuszczał, że tak go to wszystko wzruszy, ale było coś pięknego w tym związku. Wiele mogli zyskać, ale też dużo stracić, a mimo to zdecydowali się na to ryzyko.

Gdy rano do jego sklepu weszła podejrzana para, w pierwszej chwili się przestraszył. Tyle ostatnio było zagrożeń terrorystycznych, a oni zachowywali się naprawdę dziwnie, zwłaszcza ten wysoki. Strach odszedł w niepamięć, gdy zobaczył jak ta dwójka się do siebie odnosi. Nie słyszał o czym rozmawiają, ale widział delikatne gesty i troskę emanującą z mniejszego mężczyzny. Tych dwóch musiało się kochać i czuł się głupio przez to, że nie skojarzył faktów wcześniej.

Rozpoznanie Messiego nie było trudne z takiej odległości. Kaptur był trochę przyduży, a okulary zasłaniały sporo, ale widział jego twarz już tyle razy, że to przebranie nie mogło go zmylić na dłuższą metę.

W jednej chwili wszystko stało się jasne, łącznie z ich dziwnym zachowaniem zaraz po wejściu. Zawodząca już nieco pamięć skojarzyła fakty i rozpoznała twarz z okładek jako twarz mężczyzny, który od czasu do czasu wpadał tu po gazety. To wyjaśniało czemu ze wszystkich sklepów w Barcelonie, Messi znalazł się akurat w tym należącym do niego.

Mimo to i tak był zaskoczony obecnością ich obu i po prostu nie mógł przestać się gapić. Nigdy nie był tak blisko i gdyby nie to, że nie chciał im przeszkadzać, zwłaszcza Pique, który wyglądał jakby chciał jak najszybciej wybiec ze sklepu, to poprosiłby o autograf. To nie był jednak odpowiedni moment. Być może przegapił jedyną okazję, ale trudno. Zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej wyjawili swój związek światu, nie bez powodu ubrali się tak, a nie inaczej. Nie zamierzał im zakłócać spokoju, którego ewidentnie potrzebowali.

W końcu opuścili jego sklep, ich miejsce zajął kolejny klient, a on mógł kontynuować pracę bez przeszkód. Tego dnia jeszcze wiele razy zobaczył ludzi kupujących te same gazety, co Messi i Pique, kilku stałych klientów nawet z nim o tym podyskutowało. Żadnemu nie wspomniał, że para była tutaj, u niego. To nie było ważne. Ważne było to, że zobaczył ten związek na własne oczy.

* * *

 

Położyła się spać zaraz po meczu, bo rano musiała iść do pracy. Duży błąd, bo przegapiła jedną z największych sensacji w świecie sportu. O wszystkim dowiedziała się dopiero w metrze, gdzie wciąż nieco zaspana zobaczyła gazetę innego pasażera.

Myślała, że jej się przywidziało, ale gdy zamrugała parokrotnie, by pozbyć się resztek snu, okładka gazety wciąż była taka sama.

Zaraz po wyjściu z metra poszła do najbliższego sklepu kupić tę samą gazetę, którą czytał mężczyzna w metrze, gdy jednak znalazła się w środku, cała prasa pisała o jednym i tym samym. Chwyciła pierwszy lepszy egzemplarz i poszła zapłacić, a potem przed samym sklepem zaczęła czytać o tym, jak Leo Messi i Gerard Pique przyznali się do bycia parą. Gazeta pokazała screeny ich postów na Instagramie, a także odpowiedzi członków pierwszego zespołu Barcelony. To nie był żart, to nie był sen, to się naprawdę wydarzyło.

Skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad tym czy tych dwóch jest parą. Od czasu do czasu Leo wstawiał ich wspólne zdjęcia na swojego Instagrama, zapraszał go na treningi drużyny i nawet zapoznał go ze swoimi kolegami. To były jednak tylko teorie, marzenia ściętej głowy. Tyle że jednak nie.

Uśmiechnęła się, znów spoglądając na zdjęcie ich pocałunku. Wyglądali na naprawdę szczęśliwych i cieszyła się, że jej domysły, jak i domysły wielu innych osób, okazały się prawdą. Pasowali do siebie. Miała nadzieję, że fani i prasa nie będą im za bardzo dawać w kość i że będą szczęśliwi.

Przez czytanie gazety spóźniła się do pracy, ale nawet krzycząca na nią przełożona nie zepsuła jej tego dnia.

* * *

 

Nienawidził Messiego odkąd tylko zaczął błyszczeć. Mały karakan był za dobry i wkurzało go to. Wkurzył go jeszcze bardziej, gdy w meczu z Malagą znów zagrał wspaniale. W dobry nastrój wprawiły go dopiero informacje po meczu. Wszyscy zawsze się śmieli, że to Ronaldo jest pedałem, a tymczasem okazało się, że jest zupełnie odwrotnie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Messi był na tyle głupi, by się do tego przyznać. Teraz na pewno nie będzie miał życia. Chętnie osobiście by mu powiedział co myśli o nim i jego zasranym chłopaku, który najwyraźniej był kolejnym katalońskim śmieciem, który nic tylko obciąga Barcelonie i Messiemu, temu drugiemu nawet dosłownie.

Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy podczas meczów zaczną go wygwizdywać jego właśni kibice, a ktoś z przeciwnej drużyny zaatakuje go naprawdę brutalnie, bo nienawidzi pedałów. Już widział wiele krytyki skierowanej w jego kierunku, później będzie już tylko gorzej i będzie się napawał każdą tego chwilą.

* * *

 

Messi był jego idolem. Miał jego koszulkę, kilkukrotnie widział go w czasie meczu i chciał być taki jak on. Do dzisiaj. Nigdy nie czuł takiego rozczarowania i takiej nienawiści jak w momencie, kiedy zobaczył zdjęcie Leo, na którym całuje się z innym facetem. Co to miało być? Jego idol nie mógł być pedziem, po prostu nie mógł!

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na sam widok i szybko pozbył się zdjęcia z ekranu komputera. To musiała być jakaś pomyłka albo głupi żart, ale gdy pojawiło się kolejne zdjęcie i zaczęto o tym mówić w telewizji, nie miał już wątpliwości, że to się wydarzyło naprawdę. Człowiek, którego podziwiał był pedałem. Jak mógł teraz kibicować Barcelonie, której pozostali zawodnicy gratulowali Messiemu tego związku? Nawet Turan mu pogratulował, a przecież był ciapatym, powinien nienawidzić pedałów!

Koniec, nie będzie już więcej Cule. Nie gdy jego ukochany klub wspierał pedałów.

* * *

 

Zapowiadał się bardzo pracowity dzień, ale nie miał nic przeciwko, gdy w grę wchodził taki temat! Leo Messi, gwiazda Argentyny i FC Barcelony okazał się być członkiem społeczności LGBT! Jako redaktor naczelny portalu właśnie dla takich ludzi, był uradowany tą wiadomością. Jego współpracownicy już zaczęli pisać artykuły, a on sam miał tylko jeden cel na ten moment. Umówić się na wywiad z Messim i/lub jego chłopakiem. Chciał przybliżyć ludziom ten związek, pokazać jak się zaczął, jak tych dwóch się poznało, po prostu wszystko. Czuł, że to będzie interesująca historia, która pomoże wielu ludziom.

Sławy wspierające LGBT zawsze były pomocne, ale sława sama będąca częścią społeczności była jeszcze większą pomocą w walce z homofobią i w przybliżaniu ludziom gejów, biseksualistów i osób transpłciowych. Za dużo szkodliwych stereotypów funkcjonowało w społeczeństwie, a mało kto chciał słuchać ludzi mówiących, że członków LGBT nie obchodzi tylko seks. Jeśli Messi opowie coś o swoim prywatnym życiu, więcej ludzi go wysłucha niż zwykłego szarego człowieka.

To był wielki krok dla nich wszystkich, wydarzenie warte zapisania w kalendarzu.

* * *

 

Dani Ceballos nie był sławnym piłkarzem. Grał tylko w Realu Betis, który nigdy wielką potęgą piłkarską nie był, zwłaszcza w ostatnich latach. Jedyny kontakt z wielką piłką, na jaki mógł liczyć miały miejsce podczas dwóch meczów na sezon z Realem, Barceloną, Atletico czy rywalem zza miedzy – Sevillą. Czasami zdarzały się cztery, gdy trafiali na siebie w Pucharze Króla.

Nie był znajomym żadnej z gwiazd którejś z tych drużyn, wątpił że którykolwiek w ogóle go rozpoznaje po nazwisku, gdy gra przeciwko nim. Znał Messiego, ale Messi nie znał jego toteż nikt nie zapytał go o to, co sądzi o jego wyjściu z szafy i nowym związku. A miał swoją opinię.

Nie miał co oceniać, czy to słuszna decyzja czy nie, bo był hetero i nic to dla niego nie zmieniało. Messi nie był też jego przyjacielem, więc to nie tak, że od tego będzie zależała ich przyjaźń. Dla niego cała ta afera była niepotrzebnie rozdmuchana i miał nawet podejrzenie, że Messi miał w tym jakiś cel, by na koniec roku wstrząsnąć światem piłki. Po prostu ostatnio zrobiło się za dużo szumu wokół Ronaldo, więc wykorzystał fakt, że ma chłopaka i ujawnił to.

A sam chłopak? Cóż, z tego co wyczytał, ten cały Pique był fanem, a fani pragną tylko jednego – sławy. Nie miał wątpliwości, że w tym przypadku także o nią chodziło, zwłaszcza że już wcześniej chętnie pozował do zdjęć z Messim czy resztą drużyny Barcelony. Facet ewidentnie miał parcie na szkło.

Ale to nie była sprawa Daniego Ceballosa. On miał się skupiać tylko na najbliższy meczu, a nie plotkach.

* * *

 

Pep nie był zdziwiony, gdy zapytano go o nowy związek Leo. Spodziewał się tego, w końcu kiedyś go trenował i ludzie chcieli znać jego zdanie. Nie miał jednak nic do powiedzenia dziennikarzom i polecił im, by spytali samego zainteresowanego o wszystko, co ich ciekawi, a nie jego. Nie był już trenerem Messiego, nie spotykali się codziennie, a jego życie seksualne nie było już jego sprawą. Zresztą i tak nie wiedziałby, co w takim przypadku zrobić. Czy też pozwoliłby tak jak Luis przyprowadzać jego chłopaka na treningi? Czy pozwoliłby reszcie drużyny tak się angażować? To wszystko było bardzo rozpraszające, na co nie powinno się pozwalać na żadnym etapie sezonu. Pewnie byłby bardziej restrykcyjny niż Lucho, ale to było tylko gdybanie.

W samym związku nie było nic niezwykłego, choć był zaskoczony, gdy o wszystkim przeczytał. Angielskie media nie mówiły o niczym innym, nawet jego piłkarze poruszali ten temat. Tylko Kun nie wydawał się być zaskoczony, ale biorąc pod uwagę jak blisko jest z Messim, nie powinno to nikogo dziwić.

On osobiście bardzo się z tego cieszył i na następny dzień złożył jemu i jego wybrakowi gratulacje. Zawsze zależało mu na Leo i dobrze było go widzieć szczęśliwego, wręcz emanującego szczęściem. Trochę żałował, że nie przydarzyło się to za jego kadencji trenerskiej w Barcelonie. Szczęśliwy Messi jest nie do zatrzymania i wiele by dał, by mieć takiego w drużynie. Pozostało mu mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie trafi znowu na Barcelone w dalszej części rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów, a nawet jeśli, to do tego czasu forma Leo nie osiągnie swojego maksimum, o ile w ogóle można mówić o jakimś maksimum w jego przypadku.

* * *

 

Odkąd wieść poszła w świat, Marco Giampaolo zaczął uważniej obserwować swoich piłkarzy. Wyznanie Messiego wstrząsnęło całym piłkarskim światem, poruszyło temat, który nawet wśród samych zawodników był tabu. Piłkarze nie przyznawali się do swojego homoseksualizmu trenerowi czy kolegom, a już na pewno nie światu. Ryzyko było zbyt duże, możesz z drugim facetem grać całe życie w jednej drużynie, a ten okaże się homofobem, który nie dość, że wyjawi twój sekret reszcie, to jeszcze będzie ich nakręcał do dręczenia cię. W środowisku, gdzie mężczyźni nie przejmowali się swoją nagością, a dotykanie się, uściski czy pocałunki w policzki były na porządku dziennym, przyznanie się do tego, że podoba ci się druga płeć, byłoby samobójstwem. Chcąc nie chcąc, współzawodnicy zaczęliby unikać kogoś takiego, pilnować się, nawet gdyby ten powiedział im, że już ma kogoś.

Koledzy, czasami nawet trenerzy, nie daliby takiemu komuś żyć. Nie mówiąc już o kibicach. Piłka nożna była męskim sportem, nie było w niej miejsca dla pedałów. W najlepszym wypadku skończyłoby się na transferze do innej ligi, w najgorszym nawet na samobójstwie.  

Messi miał niezwykłe szczęście, być może jedno na milion. Miał wsparcie drużyny, trenera i zarządu. Cały klub stał za nim murem. Kibice? Przychodzą i odchodzą, jeśli jakaś część odejdzie, bo nie spodobała im się ciota w drużynie, to na ich miejsce przyjdą inni, tacy jak Messi i jego chłopak. To co zrobili było niezwykle odważne. Oczywiście mogli zawczasu wiedzieć, że reszta drużyny ich poprze, ale nie mogli mieć takiej pewności co do samego klubu. Zaryzykowali, bo Messi nie chciał się dłużej ukrywać czy udawać, że jest heteroseksualny. Od początku swojej kariery szokował świat piłki nożnej swoimi umiejętnościami, ale teraz prawdopodobnie zaszokował go jak nigdy wcześniej. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że zostanie przez historię zapamiętany na zawsze.  

Giampaolo spojrzał na swój trenujący zespół. Jaka była szansa, że któryś z nich też jest gejem? Żaden na takiego nie wyglądał, ale z drugiej strony, Messi i jego partner też nie przywodzili na myśl homoseksualistów. Gdy się nad tym zastanowił, to wyglądali całkowicie normalnie. Messi był wysportowany i poza ekstrawaganckim kolorem włosów był ze swoją aparycją zwykłym piłkarzem jak ich wielu. A ten jego chłopak? Wysoki, jakby wzięty z okładki magazynu modowego dla mężczyzn. Nic z typowego geja, którego obraz podsuwa wyobraźnia, gdy myśli się o takich osobach.

Tak naprawdę cała jego drużyna mogła się składać z gejów. Niczym się nie wyróżniali, absolutnie niczym. Czy przerażało go to? Nie. Nie miał nic do homoseksualistów i gdyby któryś z zawodników przyznał się do swojej orientacji, wsparłby go i zapewnił bezpieczeństwo. W szatni liczyła się tylko piłka nożna, poza boiskiem piłkarze mogli się spotykać z kim im się tylko podobało tak długo, jak nie łamali tym prawa.

\- Dobra, dosyć rozgrzewki! – zawołał i skinieniem ręki przywołał do siebie zawodników. – Wiem że pewnie dużo już o tym słyszeliście, ale chciałbym wam tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli któryś z was ma do wyjawienia podobny sekret co Messi, to nie macie się czego bać z mojej strony. Jesteśmy drużyną, a drużyna trzyma się razem bez względu na wszystko, okej?

\- Tak jest! – odpowiedzieli mu zawodnicy.

Piłkarze popatrzyli na siebie, ale bez wrogości czy podejrzliwości, uśmiechnęli się, przybili piątki czy objęli ramionami. Nawet jeśli żaden z nich nie był gejem, to i tak dali sobie do zrozumienia, że gdyby jednak było inaczej, to będą tutaj bezpieczni.

Giampaolo uśmiechnął się. To był początek wielkich zmian w piłce nożnej.

* * *

 

\- Pewnego dnia przyszli w nocy na Camp Nou – powiedział dziennikarzowi mężczyzna. – To było po jednej z przerw reprezentacyjnych, tej która była po meczu z Celtą. Messi razem ze swoich chłopakiem weszli na teren stadionu, a potem na murawę. Widziałem ich z jednej z trybun.

\- Co robili? – spytał dziennikarz.

\- Przez chwilę rozmawiali, potem się pocałowali.

\- Nie zaskoczyło to pana?

\- Zaskoczyło – odparł szczerze. – Myślałem, że naprawdę byli wtedy tylko przyjaciółmi, ale po tym pocałunku musiałem zmienić swoją opinię.

\- Co zrobili potem?

\- Zaczęli grać. Po tym zostawiłem ich w spokoju.

\- Nie był pan ciekawy, co zrobią potem?

\- Byłem, ale czułem się też, jakbym ich szpiegował i zakłócał ich prywatność – wyznał. – Sposób w jaki się do siebie odnosili sprawiał, że czułem się onieśmielony. Nawet bym nie potrafił dłużej na nich patrzeć byli tacy… zakochani. Więc odszedłem i nie widziałem ich już potem. W pewnym momencie poszedłem ich sprawdzić, ale już opuścili Camp Nou.

\- Dlaczego wcześniej nikomu pan o tym nie powiedział?

\- Nie rozmawiałem z nimi, nie wiedziałem, czy to w porządku. Więc uznałem, że gdy będą chcieli, to sami o wszystkim powiedzą.

\- I powiedzieli – zauważył dziennikarz. Minął zaledwie tydzień od tamtego dnia.

\- Bardzo się z tego cieszę. Nie ciążyła mi ta tajemnica, ale nie zasługiwali na to, by wiecznie się ukrywać. Dobrze, że znaleźli w sobie odwagę, by się tym z nami podzielić.

* * *

 

Barcelona pokonała Celtic F.C 0:2 i awansowała z pierwszego miejsca do kolejnej fazy Ligi Mistrzów. Strzelcem dwóch goli został Leo Messi, który zaledwie cztery dni wcześniej ogłosił światu, że jest w związku z katalońskim przedsiębiorcą Gerardem Pique.

Krótko po meczu gwiazdor Barcelony udzielił wywiadu, w którym poruszył między innymi temat swojego związku.

„Uznaliśmy wspólnie z Gerardem, że dalsze ukrywanie nie ma sensu i zrobiliśmy zdjęcie, które jednoznacznie mówiłoby, kim dla siebie jesteśmy” - powiedział Argentyńczyk.

Na pytanie czy nie boi się reakcji fanów, Messi odpowiedział „Wiem z czym to wiąże i nie boimy się tego” – powiedział. „Ludzie będą zainteresowani, ale mam nadzieję, że uszanują naszą prywatność, zwłaszcza prywatność Gerarda, który nigdy nie miał do czynienia z mediami, nie jest do nich przyzwyczajony i wolałby nie widzieć na co dzień obiektywu przed swoim nosem.”

Argentyńczyk dodał także „Nie mam żadnego problemu z dzieleniem się z fanami i mediami informacjami na nasz temat, będziemy publikować zdjęcia i filmy, jeśli przydarzy się nam coś ciekawego i wartego podzielenia się, ale jeśli fani będą naciskać, to nie zawaham się urwać z nimi wszelkiego kontaktu i zaprzestać jakiejkolwiek interakcji. Fani są dla mnie ważni, ale komfort Gerarda zawsze będzie ważniejszy.”

„Słyszałem już przyśpiewki na swój temat” – wyznał piłkarz. Podczas meczu kibice Celticu nie omieszkali wywieszać obraźliwych transparentów czy śpiewać o tym, że „pedały powinny wypierdalać z piłki nożnej”. „Ignoruję je, UEFA się tym zajmie. Ja mam tylko nadzieję, że gdy Gerard zasiądzie na Camp Nou, to nie będzie musiał tego słuchać.”  

* * *

 

Siedzący w swojej kanciapie komentatorzy złapali się za głowy, gdy zobaczyli jak najpierw Iniesta bawi się z graczami Espanyolu, a potem pomimo utraty równowagi podaje do Messiego, który minął czterech przeciwników jakby ci byli tyczkami po czym oddał strzał, który musiał dobić Suarez.

\- Niesamowite – westchnął z zachwytem jeden z komentatorów. – Wspaniała akcja Iniesty i Messiego, gdyby to wpadło, byłby to prawdopodobnie jeden z najpiękniejszych goli strzelonych przez Leo.

\- Takie akcje nawet w grach wydają się niemożliwe – dodał drugi z uśmiechem.

Na ekranie, na którym obaj oglądali mecz, pokazywali właśnie powtórkę całej akcji.

\- Zrobił z nimi co chciał. 

\- Suarez strzelił gola, ale to Messi dostaje oklaski od kibiców, posłuchajmy.

Trybuny ożyły, kibice zaczęli oddawać hołd królowi futbolu, co było doskonale słyszalne nawet dla widzów przed telewizorami. Realizator pokazał obraz z jednej z kamer, która była skierowana na trybunę.

\- Realizator pokazuje nam Gerarda Pique, chłopaka Messiego – poinformował komentator numer dwa. - Nawet on składa mu pokłony i skanduje jego imię.

Pique z uśmiechem kłaniał się w stronę tej części boiska, gdzie akurat znajdował się jego chłopak celebrujący z resztą drużyny gola Luisa.

\- Widać bycie jego chłopakiem nie uodparnia na jego magię – dodał pierwszy komentator. – Po raz pierwszy widzimy go publicznie.

\- Wielu fanów spekulowało, że zobaczymy go podczas El Clasico, ale pomimo starań realizatora nie zobaczyliśmy go na trybunach Camp Nou.

\- Widywano go oczywiście w międzyczasie, jak podczas gry w tenisa z Carlesem Puyolem czy gdy odwoził Messiego na treningi, ale to jego pierwsze oficjalne publiczne pojawienie się bez prób ukrywania się.  

\- Widać obaj woleli poczekać, aż wszystko trochę przycichnie.

Komentatorzy nie mieli więcej czasu na dyskutowanie o tym, bo Messi znów postanowił zabawić się w mijanie pachołków, co po raz drugi zakończyło się golem, tym razem Alby.

\- Jest w formie, zdecydowanie jest w formie – zaśmiał się komentator numer jeden.

\- Fani zastanawiają się, czy to nie Gerard Pique jest przyczyną tej formy – zasugerował drugi. – Choć parą są ponoć dłużej, co najmniej od meczu z Celtą, a wcześniej różnie z tą formą Messiego bywało.

\- Podobnie jak z formą całej Barcelony – zauważył pierwszy. – Ale powoli chyba cała drużyna wraca na właściwe tory i zaczyna gonić pierwszy w tabeli Real Madryt.

Po każdej kolejnej akcji Messiego, realizator od razu przełączał obraz na kamerę, która wydawała się być ciągle przyklejona do Pique, któremu uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy podczas oglądania meczu. Gdy Leo w końcu strzelił swoją bramkę po kolejnej wspaniałej akcji, kamera najpierw pokazała cieszącego się strzelca.

\- Messi jak zwykle dedykuje gola swojej babci – zauważył komentator numer jeden, gdy Messi w charakterystyczny już sposób przeżegnał się i uniósł w niebo palce. Zaraz jednak po tym odwrócił się w stronę jednej z trybun i z uśmiechem pomachał w jej stronę. – No proszę, dodał coś nowego.

Realizator nie tracił czasu i szybko pokazał Pique, który na stojąco oklaskiwał swojego chłopaka, choć przerwał to na chwilę, by mu odmachać, co Messi miał okazję zobaczyć na telebimie.

\- Ciekawe czy będzie to teraz stały element jego celebracji – zastanawiał się drugi komentator.

\- Jeśli Pique będzie jeździł za nim na mecze, to bardzo możliwe.  


	20. Rosario

\- Święta!

Leo podskoczył i rozejrzał się spanikowany po sypialni, gdy nagle coś ciężkiego i głośnego wylądowało obok niego na łóżku. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się w końcu na Gerardzie, który uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha leżał obok z czapką Mikołaja na głowie.

\- Jakim cudem wstałeś wcześniej ode mnie? – zapytał przecierając zaspane oczy. Zerknął na zegarek, który wskazywał za piętnaście szóstą. – A poza tym jeszcze nie ma świąt, jest dopiero dziewiętnasty.

\- To duch świąt, nie mogę przez niego spać – wyjaśnił i obrócił się wokół własnej osi jak małe dziecko.

\- Nie ma jeszcze świąt – powtórzył, ale z uśmiechem wywołanym dziecięcą radością swojego chłopaka.

\- Już bliżej niż dalej. – Gerard odwrócił się i sięgnął po coś, co leżało na szafce obok łóżka. Leo zorientował się, że to taka sama czapka Mikołaja, gdy było już za późno i znalazła się na jego głowie. – Idealnie.

\- Gdyby tylko każdy dzień był dla ciebie jak ten – zażartował poprawiając czapkę tak, by nie nachodziła mu na oczy. Skąd Geri ją wytrzasnął, nie miał pojęcia.

\- Resztę roku śpię tak długo właśnie po to, by przed świętami wstawać wcześnie. – Gerard zerwał się z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi sypialni. – Chodź, zrobiłem śniadanie.

\- Daj mi pięć minut – poprosił. Geri przytaknął i ulotnił się, a on z westchnieniem opuścił łóżko i poszedł wziąć szybki prysznic, nie chcąc by ukochany czekał zbyt długo.

Zaledwie wczoraj wziął udział w ostatnim meczu tego roku. Drużynie pozostał już tylko mecz w Pucharze Króla, ale już bez niego, bo Lucho dał jemu, Luisowi, Neymarowi, Masche i Puyolowi wolne wcześniej. Z nich wszystkich tylko Javier nie skorzystał i postanowił zagrać z Herculesem. Neymar wyjechał już po meczu, tak samo Luis. Puyol oczywiście został w Barcelonie, ale razem z żoną planowali jakąś wycieczkę na czas świąt. On też pewnie by już wyjechał do Argentyny, tak jak rok temu i w latach poprzednich, ale wtedy jeszcze nie miał kogoś innego niż własnej rodziny, z kim mógłby spędzić święta. W tym roku nie tylko zamierzał poświęcić ten czas dla rodziców i rodzeństwa, ale także dla Gerarda, jego rodziców i brata Marca.

To była miła zmiana, której brakowało mu przez ostatnie lata, zwłaszcza gdy patrzył jak jego koledzy z drużyny co roku wracają do swoich drugich połówek, a on tylko do rodziców. Kilka lat termu wrócił do Antonelli, ale nawet gdy byli w związku była dla niego bardziej jak siostra niż partnerka, znali się przecież tak długo, dorastali razem. W tym roku też zamierzał się z nią zobaczyć, ale tym razem w towarzystwie Gerarda, który już jutro leciał z nim do Rosario, zaś dzisiejszy dzień obaj zamierzali poświęcić na katalońskie święta.

Rodzice Gerarda mieli się zjawić po południu, dlatego ubrał się w stosunkowo luźne ciuchy, najwyżej później się przebierze. Przyjrzał się jeszcze sobie w lustrze. Pozbył się już białego koloru z włosów, nad czym jego chłopak nieco ubolewał, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to ślinić się na jego widok. Chciał dobrze wyglądać przed świętami, dlatego ściął nieco włosy i przystrzygł brodę. Mimo to czegoś mu w tym wyglądzie brakowało.

Spojrzał na czapkę, którą zdjął do kąpieli i założył ją z powrotem. Gerard na pewno się ucieszy. A skoro o nim mowa, znalazł go w jadalnie, gdzie z dokładnością co do milimetra poprawiał zastawę, by ich pierwsze wspólne święta były podręcznikowo idealne.

Leo przyglądał się przed chwilę w skupieniu jego wysiłkom nim w końcu dołączył do niego, obejmując go od tyłu i zaskakując go tym samym.

\- Jesteś, świetnie – stwierdził Gerard, obracając się w jego objęciach i całując go. – Masz wolne aż do stycznia, więc zaszalałem.

Faktycznie, na stole nie znajdowało się nic, na co zezwalała jego dieta. Było tam pełnio słodkich bułek, tłustej szynki, tostów tonących w oliwie i jaj. Geri zamierzał go utuczyć.

\- Zamierzasz to wszystko zjeść? – spytał siadając do stołu.

\- Z twoją pomocą – odparł, zajmując miejsce obok niego.

Leo sięgnął po yerbę, a Gerard po kubek z kawą i obaj napili się, a potem rozpoczęli śniadanie, jedząc przez kilka minut w ciszy.

\- Będę musiał po śniadaniu wyskoczyć do sklepu – powiedział w pewnym momencie Geri.

\- Nie boisz się?

Odkąd wyjawili swój związek, Gerard nie pokazywał się publicznie aż do meczu z Espanyolem. Poświęcił się i obejrzał klasyk z domu, choć do tej pory był na Camp Nou zawsze odkąd tylko skończył sześć lat. Nawet gdy chodził do pracy unikał publicznych miejsc jak tylko się dało.

Oczywiście fani i dziennikarze, i tak byli w stanie go kilka razy dorwać, głównie pod Ciutat Esportiva, kiedy odwoził go albo odbiera z treningów. Ale takie zdjęcia nie były najlepszej jakości i nie zaspokajały ciekawości ludzi. Po meczu z Papużkami razem usiedli przy komputerze i sprawdzili jak fani przyjęli obecność Gerarda na Camp Nou. Tak jak się spodziewali, zdjęcia z różnych kątów zrobiły furorę. Geri wciąż był nowością i wzbudzał zainteresowanie, kilka osób nawet próbowało go wciągnąć w rozmowę, gdy opuszczał trybuny, by spotkać się z drużyną w szatni. Nie było to jakieś wielkie zamieszanie, ale i tak sprawiło, że Gerarda zrobił się nerwowy i gdy w końcu do szatni dotarł, to Leo uspokajał go przez dobre dziesięć minut z pomocą reszty zespołu.

\- Nie powinni na mnie zwracać uwagi – stwierdził z pewnością w głosie. – To na trybunach to była wina kamer, które ciągle mnie pokazywały. Dopóki realizator mnie nie zauważył, to nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi.

\- Mogę pójść z tobą – zaproponował. Wolał być blisko, gdyby jego chłopak go potrzebował.

\- Dzięki, ale poradzę sobie – zapewnił z uśmiechem. – Wrócę za jakieś dwadzieścia minut i razem zaczniemy szykować obiad.

Joan i Montserrat mieli przyjechać do nich, tak dla odmiany po pierwszej i jak do tej pory ostatniej kolacji. Marc, brat Gerarda, był już w Barcelonie, przyleciał wczoraj, ale Leo jeszcze nie miał okazji go poznać. Z tego co usłyszał od ojca chłopaka, młodszy Pique był podekscytowany tym spotkaniem.

\- Nie może się doczekać, kiedy pozna przyszłego szwagra – zażartował Joan przez telefon, kiedy rozmawiali kilka dni temu, ustalając szczegóły przedświątecznego obiadu. – Do tej pory mógł tylko słuchać relacji Gerarda.

On też nie mógł się doczekać tego spotkania. Chciał poznać całą rodzinę swojego chłopaka.

\- Okej – zgodził się. Nie zamierzał go powstrzymywać, wierzył, że da sobie radę nawet z tą nową sytuacją. Musiał jeśli nie chciał spędzić reszty życia w ukryciu i panice.

Gerard wyszedł zaraz po śniadaniu, a on został w domu i postanowił zająć się wstępnymi przygotowaniami. Każdy pokój był już posprzątany dzień wcześniej przez ekipę sprzątającą, więc skupił się na kuchni i szykowaniu jedzenia. Nie zrobił dużo, bo do obiadu zostało jeszcze dużo czasu, ale znalazł sobie zajęcie na te dwadzieścia minut, kiedy jego chłopaka nie było.

Ten zjawił się po około dwudziestu minutach, tak jak obiecał. W obu dłoniach miał torby z zakupami i cały emanował dumą.

\- Kochanie, wróciłem! – oznajmij już w progu. Leo wyszedł mu na spotkanie i został ucałowany w policzek na powitanie.    

\- Co kupiłeś?

\- Zobaczysz.

Po południu razem zabrali się za przygotowywanie obiadu, starając się skupić na gotowaniu, a nie na sobie, co było niezwykle trudnym zadaniem, ale udało im się powstrzymać na tyle, by większość jedzenia była już gotowa. Kończyli właśnie robienie deseru, gdy zadzwonił telefon Leo. Gerard był bliżej, więc to on po niego sięgnął i zobaczył, że dzwoni ochrona.

\- Tak? – odebrał. Skoro to tylko ochroniarz dzwonił, to mógł sam odebrać.

\- Jest tu jakiś mężczyzna, twierdzi że jest umówiony.

Gerard westchnął, wiedząc już kto stoi pod bramą.

\- Czy nie ma przypadkiem na nazwisko tak samo jak ja?

\- Nie wiem, bo nie chce okazać dokumentu.

\- Jak zwykle robi scenę – zaśmiał się. – Wpuśćcie go, to mój brat.

\- Jest pan pewien?

\- Tak, to na pewno on – zapewnił i rozłączył się. – Mój brat już przyjechał.

\- Zauważyłem. – Leo podszedł do niego i strącił mu z ubrania odrobinę mąki.

\- Pójdę do niego i się z nim przywitam, zanim zobaczy cię i wpadnie w zachwyt.

\- Na pewno nie będzie aż tak źle.

\- Będzie nawet gorzej – stwierdził i ucałował swojego chłopaka nim wyszedł przed dom, gdzie Marc właśnie parkował. – Miałeś przyjechać z rodzicami.

\- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać – wytłumaczył się Marci uściskał brata. – Dobrze cię widzieć, braciszku.

\- Ciebie też – powiedział i odwzajemnił uścisk. – Jak w Ameryce?

\- Głośno. Rozmawiałem z kilkoma inwestorami, którzy byliby zainteresowani współpracą przy otwieraniu biura w Nowym Jorku. Oczywiście dopiero jak rozszerzymy wpływy w Hiszpanii.

\- Oczywiście.

Marc rozejrzał się, oglądając z podziwem posiadłość Leo i otaczający ją ogród.

\- Fiu, fiu, nieźle się ustawiłeś – przyznał z zachwytem. – Czy to znaczy, że mogę wziąć twoje mieszkanie?

\- Chyba śnisz, wciąż go używam.

\- Warto było spróbować. – Marc zatarł ręce. – No? To gdzie on jest?

\- Kto? – Uwielbiał się droczyć z bratem.

\- Dobrze wiesz kto, Messi. Chcę go poznać.

Gerard przewrócił oczami widząc niecierpliwość brata. Nie dziwiła go, na jego miejscu zachowywałby się tak samo, gdyby role były odwrócone. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Marc nie zawstydzi go przed Leo albo nie skompromituje samego siebie.

\- Spokojnie, to tylko Leo – przypomniał. Już jakiś czas temu nauczył się odróżniać Leo, spokojnego i nieśmiałego faceta, od Messiego, który imponował pewnością siebie na boisku równie mocno co imponował swoimi zagraniami.

\- Łatwo ci mówić, ty się już zdążyłeś przyzwyczaić.

To prawda, o ile nie oglądał meczu, to Leo był dla niego takim samym facetem jak każdy inny. Z tą różnicą, że był w nim zakochany, więc automatycznie stawiał go na piedestale i ponad każdą inna osobę.

\- No to chodź, nie będę taki okrutny i nie każę ci czekać do przyjazdu rodziców – zlitował się w końcu i zaprowadził Marca do środka.

Leo dalej urzędował w kuchni, ale już nic nie gotował tylko stał przy jednej z szafek i smsował. Podniósł głowę, gdy tylko usłyszał kroki, a jego oczom ukazał się Gerard w towarzystwie brata. Marc był nie tylko młodszy, ale i niższy, choć nie aż tak bardzo. Nie chciał porównywać ich wyglądu, ale Geri był zdecydowanie przystojniejszy. Młodszy Pique też miał coś w sobie, ale nie był w jego typie.

Ponieważ Marc nie kwapił się z wykonaniem pierwszego ruchu, Leo zrobił to za niego, podchodząc do rodzeństwa i wyciągając przed siebie dłoń.

\- Miło cię poznać, Marc – powiedział z uśmiechem, który tylko się powiększył, gdy poczuł jak ręka Marca drży przy kontakcie z nim.  

\- O mój boże, to naprawdę ty – wyszeptał z zachwytem młodszy mężczyzna.

\- Twój brat powiedział mi to samo przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu – zauważył z rozbawieniem Leo i spojrzał na Gerarda, który wzruszył ramionami.

\- Najwyraźniej to rodzinne.

\- Mogę cię uciskać? – zapytał Marc z nadzieją w oczach.

Jego dziecięca ekscytacja była rozczulająca, choć widział dzieciaki, które były mniej podekscytowane spotkaniem z nim niż Marc.

\- Tak sądzę – odpowiedział. Czuł się nieco onieśmielony zachwytem brata Gerarda, nie dlatego że był dorosłym facetem, ale dlatego, że mieli stać się rodziną. Taka reakcja była nieco dziwna u przyszłego członka rodziny.  

\- Wybacz – odezwał się Marc robiąc krok w jego stronę i rozkładając ręce. – To wszystko jest dla mnie nowe, niedługo mi przejdzie. Póki co zamierzam przeżywać, że chłopakiem mojego brata jest gwiazda piłki nożnej.

\- W porządku – zapewnił z uśmiechem i pozwolił się uciskać.

Marc uściskał go tak mocno, że przez moment zabrakło mu oddechu. Nie mógł też w żaden sposób uścisku odwzajemnić, bo jego ręce były unieruchomione i przyciśnięte do tułowia.

\- Ej, ej, bo mi go udusisz – zaśmiał się Gerard, gdy posłał mu spanikowane spojrzenie znad ramienia jego brata.

\- Wybacz – powtórzył Marc i puścił go cały roztrzęsiony, ale uśmiechnięty. – Już mi lepiej.

\- Na pewno? – spytał Leo wygładzając ubranie.

Marc pokręcił głową.

\- Nie – przyznał jednak i odwrócił się do brata. – Trzymaj mnie, Geri, bo zaraz znowu go uściskam.

Gerard uwiesił się na plecach brata, trzymając go w miejscu.

\- Znajdź sobie własnego piłkarza.

\- Wolałbym piłkarkę. Masz jakieś kontakty z sekcją kobiecą, Leo?

\- Nie – odparł, choć było to kłamstwo. Pierwsza drużyna i drużyna kobiet nie trenowały razem, ale dochodziło czasami do spotkań między nimi. Nie znał jednak żadnej z grających tam pań szczególnie blisko, ich relacja była oparta po prostu na wspólnym szacunku i podziwie do umiejętności, nic poza tym.

\- Aww, a było tak blisko – stwierdził rozczarowany i potrząsnął ramionami. – Dobra, możesz mnie już puścić, teraz na pewno mi przeszło.

Gerard poklepał brata po plecach i odkleił się od niego, podchodząc zamiast tego do Leo.

\- No dobra, zanim przyjadą rodzice, moglibyśmy coś porobić. Jakieś propozycje? Dla własnego dobra, Marc, nie proponuj gry na konsoli. Leo gra tylko w FIFĘ i kosi wszystkich jak chce.

Marc roześmiał się.

\- Ty jesteś panem domu, ty coś wymyśl.

Ostatecznie skończyło się na wycieczce po garażu i pokazie samochodów, którymi bardziej chwalił się Gerard niż on, podążający przez cały czas za rodzeństwem niczym cień. Nie chciał się wtrącać w ich rozmowę, bo musieli nadrobić parę miesięcy nie widzenia się. Co z tego, że rozmawiali co kilka dni podczas rozłąki, stęsknili się za rozmawianiem ze sobą bezpośrednio.

Potem Gerard pokazał bratu resztę domu. Tym razem nie dołączył do nich, czego nawet nie zauważyli. Wrócił więc do kuchni i zaparzył sobie yerby, popijając ją powoli i wyglądając przez okno. Uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranej bramy, a po chwili obok samochodu Marca zaparkował kolejny, z którego wysiedli rodzice braci. Leo wyszedł przed dom, by się z nimi przywitać.

\- Jest i nasz gospodarz – powiedziała Montserrat i objęła go gdy tylko się zbliżył. Był zdecydowanie delikatniejsza niż jej młodszy syn i nie próbowała łamać mu kości. Pogładziła go za to po włosach. – Ładniej ci w naturalnym kolorze.

\- Gerard wolał jasne. – Uścisk jednego rodzica zamienił na uścisk drugiego, kiedy Joan podszedł się przywitać.

\- Gerard ma obsesję – stwierdził z rozbawieniem ojciec jego chłopaka. – Gdzie on w ogóle jest? Nie przyszedł się przywitać?

\- Oprowadza Marca po domu.

\- Nie poczekali na nas – oburzyła się Montserrat.

\- Później mogę was oprowadzić – obiecał Leo, prowadząc nowych gości do środka. – Gerard!

\- Co?! – usłyszał od razu. Jeśli dobrze określił kierunek, z którego nadszedł dźwięk, bracia byli gdzieś na piętrze.

\- Twoi rodzice już są!

Gerard zareagował momentalnie, pojawiając się u szczytu schodów razem z bratem. Szybko zbiegli na parter, gdzie Marc od razu doskoczył do rodzicieli, witając się z nimi entuzjastycznie. Jego starszy brat, jako że widywał ich dużo częściej, po prostu stanął spokojnie obok Leo, który przyjrzał mu się od stóp do głów. W czasie oprowadzania po domu musiał się przebrać, bo miał teraz na sobie czyste ciuchy. Nie zabrakło też mikołajowej czapki na głowie.

\- Zajmij się gośćmi, to też się przebiorę – poprosił.

Geri tylko uśmiechnął się do niego i pocałował na pożegnanie, tak jakby mieli się nie widzieć kilka godzin, a nie minut.

Wszedł na górę i szybko dostał się do garderoby, zakładając nieco bardziej eleganckie ciuchy, nie przesadzając jednak. Mimo wszystko to był obiad z rodziną.

Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu, gdy tak to nazwał w głowie.

W jeszcze lepszym humorze niż przed chwilą zszedł po schodach, ale po zejściu z ostatniego stopnia został niespodziewanie porwany w dobrze mu już znane objęcia. Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, od razu spoglądając w górę na Gerarda, który szczerzył się jak głupi w tej swojej głupiej czapeczce udekorowanej teraz czymś zielonym. Leo przyjrzał się temu uważniej.

\- Dlaczego masz jemiołę na głowie? – spytał rozpoznając roślinę.

\- Żeby zawsze była nad nami, gdy stoimy blisko – wyjaśnił i pochylił się do pocałunku.

Leo zatrzymał go ręką.

\- Jeśli chcesz mnie pocałować, po prostu powiedz. Nie musisz się aż tak starać.

\- Tak jest romantyczniej – powiedział z trudem, bo dłoń zasłaniała mu usta. – Poza tym tradycja zobowiązuje.

\- Tak wymuszanie pocałunku przez głupią tradycję jest takie romantyczne – stwierdził ironicznie i przewrócił oczami.

Gerard złapał go za rękę i odsunął sobie od twarzy, ale ani na chwilę nie zwolnił uścisku.

\- Zazdrościsz mi pomysłu i tego, że sam nie mógłbyś go wykonać ze swoim metr trzydzieści w kapeluszu.

Nawet nie starał się znowu przewracać oczami, praktycznie same to zrobiły.

\- Na pewno. Tak w ogóle to wiesz, że twój plan legnie w gruzach, gdy staniesz obok kogoś innego niż mnie, na przykład obok brata lub ojca?

Geri nie odpowiedział tylko spojrzał gdzieś przed siebie przerażony.

\- Tradycja zobowiązuje – dodał po chwili.

\- Nienawidzę cię – wyszeptał Gerard i spojrzał na niego z pretensją.

\- Też cię kocham. Idę się zabrać za obiad, bo widzę że ty byłeś zbyt zajęty czatowaniem na mnie.

Chciał odejść, ale jego ręka nadal nie została puszczona i jedyne co osiągnął, to jeden krok do przodu po czym został zatrzymany.

\- A-a-a. – Gerard znów się uśmiechał. I pochylał. – Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, sam to powiedziałeś, tradycja zobowiązuje, a jeszcze mnie nie pocałowałeś.

\- Gdybyśmy tak mieli kultywować tę tradycję, to nigdy nie przestalibyśmy się całować – zauważył, powoli ulegając błagalnemu spojrzeniu swojego chłopaka. Nie dało się oprzeć tym błękitnym oczom.

\- Taki był plan i mnie on pasuje.

\- Ale naszym gościom nie.

\- No weź – jęknął i wydął usta jak dziecko, które ma się zaraz rozpłakać.

Leo westchnął i wolną ręką przyciągnął Gerarda do pocałunku, wplatając palce w jego włosy. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu się stawiał jeszcze przed chwilą, to było tak przyjemne, że natychmiast pogłębił pocałunek. Geri puścił go w końcu, ale tylko na chwilę, by objąć go w pasie i uwięzić pomiędzy swoim ciałem, a schodami.

Zapomniał na moment, gdzie się znajduje i kto jest w pomieszczeniu obok, usta Gerarda były zbyt rozpraszające, by przejmować się na ten moment innymi sprawami, które przypomniały o sobie w postaci Marca.

\- Ej, no wiecie co? – odezwał się nagle młodszy Pique, sprawiając tym samym, że oderwali się od siebie natychmiastowo, choć bardzo niechętnie. – To ja was szukam, a wy takie rzeczy? Może poczekajcie aż wyjdziemy?

Leo zaczerwienił się i odepchnął od siebie zadowolonego Gerarda. Zdecydowanie nie planował dzisiaj pokazać się bratu swojego wybranka w takiej sytuacji.

\- Już idziemy – zapewnił.

\- Jesteście pewni? Możemy poczekać. – zaproponował Marc. Całe szczęście nie był tą sceną zniesmaczony tylko rozbawiony.

\- Idziemy – potwierdził Gerard, a jego brat, usatysfakcjonowany tymi słowami, zostawił ich znowu samych.

Leo wykorzystał ten moment, by z całej siły nadepnąć swojemu chłopakowi na stopę, nie przejmując się jego jękiem wywołanym bólem.

\- Dureń – stwierdził i tym razem to on go uwięził, całując go póki co po raz ostatni. – Dokończymy później.

\- Na to liczę.

Tak jak planował wcześniej, Leo poszedł do kuchni, a Gerard dołączył do rodziny, by ich czymś zająć. Zabrał się za pomaganie dopiero, gdy trzeba było przynieść jedzenie na stół.

\- O raju – szepnęła Montserrat, widząc ilość potraw. – Dobrze że nie lecimy jutro z wami, bo przeciążylibyśmy samolot.

\- Uznam to za komplement – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do rodzicielki swojego chłopaka. – Cieszę się, że też dołączycie do nas w Rosario. Im więcej ludzi tym lepiej, a moi rodzice chcą wszystkich poznać. Gerard zrobił na nich niemałe wrażenie.

Rodzice Gerarda oraz jego brat mieli do nich dołączyć w Argentynie trzy dni po ich własnym przylocie. Z pomysłem jako pierwsza wyszła jego mama, stwierdzając, że woli zapoznać się od razu ze wszystkimi, toteż wszystkich zaprosiła na święta. Oprócz nich mieli się też zjechać jego bracia, siostra i kuzyni. No i Antonella.

\- Nie omieszkał się pochwalić – zaśmiał się Joan. – Mam nadzieję, że go nie zepsuje, gdy dojdzie do spotkania.

\- Jestem kulturalnym, młodym człowiekiem, oczywiście że nic nie zepsuje – stwierdził pewny siebie Gerard. – W przeciwieństwie do tego matoła.

Marc uderzył brata w ramię, gdy zorientował się, że to o nim mówił. Tamten szybko mu oddał, ale na szczęście na tym ich bójka się skończyła. Leo już wiedział, że młodszy Pique i jego właśni bracia będą mieli razem masę zabawy. Nic tak nie łączy ludzi, jak wspólne psioczenie na rodzeństwo.

Siedzieli przy stole do późna w nocy. W ruch poszło później wino, a nawet dwa, które Leo dostał w prezencie od Andresa z jego prywatnej winnicy. Gdyby nie to, że rodzice Gerarda przypomnieli im o samolocie, który mieli z rana, pewnie siedzieliby jeszcze dłużej.

Wczesną godziną następnego dnia zaraz po wykąpaniu się ubraniu udali się na lotnisko El Prat, odwożeni przez jednego z ochroniarzy. Gerard trochę obawiał się drogi do samolotu. Zwykle gdy musiał gdzieś lecieć, jedynymi którzy zwracali na niego uwagę, byli pracownicy lotniska. Teraz także fani Leo będą go mieć na oku. Cały czas.

Już po przyjechaniu na miejsce ukazała im się grupa fanów, która na szczęście była od nich odseparowana przez barierkę i ochronę lotniska.

Leo był spokojny i opanowany, to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy miał styczność z taką sytuacją, przywykł już, że zewsząd słyszał jak wykrzykują jego nazwisko, machają do niego i zachęcają do podejścia bliżej. Dla jego chłopaka było to jednak coś nowego, dlatego uważnie obserwował go, korzystając z wolnej chwili i rozdając parę autografów, podczas gdy Geri wyciągnął ich bagaże z samochodu. Głównie targali właśnie jego rzeczy, bo on miał swoje w domu rodziców i niewiele było mu potrzeba.

Gdy byli gotowi iść dalej, Leo wziął jedną torbę i weszli do budynku, gdzie także było sporo ludzi i jeszcze więcej hałasu. Poczuł, jak Gerard przysuwa się do niego bez słowa, tak że idąc ocierali się o siebie ramionami.

Oprócz fanów było też trochę prasy, choć ci raczej trzymali dystans. Niektórzy dziennikarze mieli mikrofony, zapewne mieli ochotę na wywiad, ale gdy zauważyli, że żadnego nie dostaną, ograniczyli się do filmowania i robienia zdjęć, niektórzy z oddali, inni z bliska.

Pomimo obstawy, jednemu reporterowi i tak udało się przecisnąć, wykorzystując moment, kiedy jego kolega po fachu skupił na sobie uwagę ochroniarza. Leo zauważył to wszystko kątem oka i nie przejął się tym dopóki sprytny dziennikarz nie stanął tuż przed Gerardem, blokując mu tym samym drogę i nie pozwalając iść dalej. Jakby tego było mało, jego aparat od razu powędrował w górę, chcąc uwiecznić każdy moment.

Zwykle w takich sytuacjach pozwalał ochronie zająć się takim delikwentem, co następowało bardzo szybko, ale tym razem się nie wydarzyło, a Gerard nie był w stanie rozwiązać tego problemu samemu. Zszokowany zrobił krok w tył i znieruchomiał, nie wiedząc co powinno się zrobić.

Ale Leo wiedział.

Nim ochrona ruszyła tyłki do roboty, sam podszedł do reportera i wyrwał mu aparat z ręki, rzucając go w stronę jednego z ochroniarzy, który dopiero nadchodził by naprawić sytuację. Rychło w czas.

Dziennikarz popatrzył na niego zaskoczony i już otwierał usta, najpewniej by powiedzieć coś o wolności prasy, ale nie pozwolił mu się odezwać, nie miał ochoty słuchać tych głupot, chciał tylko jak najszybciej dostać się do samolotu. Gdzieś w odległej części umysłu zdawał sobie sprawę, że swoim czynem dał prasie temat na co najmniej kilkadziesiąt artykułów i dodatkowy powód, by go zmieszać z błotem, ale nie bał się ani trochę konsekwencji, gdy chodziło o Gerarda.

\- Chyba się trochę zagalopowałeś, kolego – powiedział do reportera. – Lepiej zrób kilka kroków w tył.

O dziwo mężczyzna posłuchał się i po chwili stał już przed nim ochroniarz, ten sam który złapał jego aparat, a teraz mu go oddawał.

Leo objął Gerarda w pasie i obaj ruszyli dalej. Obyło się bez kolejnych incydentów i po przejściu kontroli reporterzy i fani nie mogli już za nimi podążać. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że zostawili ich w tyle, bo tam gdzie się znaleźli nie byli sami.

\- To było bardzo nieprzyjemne – stwierdził Gerard, otrzepując się z niewidzialnego brudu, jakby chciał tym samym strząsnąć z siebie spojrzenia ludzi.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał go. Trochę go zmartwił tamten dziennikarz, chociaż poza wpychaniem się z aparatem nie tam gdzie powinien, raczej nie zrobił nic wielkiego.

\- Będę żyć – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się na dowód, ale nadal wyglądał na mocno poruszonego.

Leo miał mu już kazać przestać udawać, ale przeszkodziła mu młoda dziewczyna, która do nich podeszła. Kawałek za nią stał niewiele starszy od niej chłopak. Oboje wyglądali na nastolatki.

\- Przepraszam, Leo – odezwała się nieśmiało dziewczyna. – Zastanawiałam się, czy mogłabym sobie zrobić z tobą zdjęcie.

\- Jasne – zgodził się od razu. Od jednego zdjęcia nie umrze, a uszczęśliwi fankę, która w żaden sposób nie była nachalna.

Gerard szybko usunął się na bok, by nie znaleźć się na zdjęciu, ale gdy tylko to zrobił, dziewczyna spojrzała na niego tym samym nieśmiałym i spłoszonym wzrokiem, co wcześniej na Leo.

\- Jeśli nie miałby nic przeciwko, to czy twój chłopak też mógłby być na zdjęciu? – spytała.

Leo odwrócił się w stronę Gerarda, który popatrzył na niego zszokowany. Uśmiechnął się do niego i skinął głową, chcąc mu dodać odwagi. Cieszyło go, że fani chcą też fotografować się z nim. To znaczyło, że go lubili. Na pewno nie wszyscy, ale zdecydowanie więcej niż mogłoby się wydawać.

Po chwili zastanowienia, Geri w końcu się namyślił i stanął obok nich, zmuszony przykucnąć, bo dziewczyna była niższa nie tylko od niego, ale także od Leo.

\- A on jest? – spytał i wskazał na chłopaka, który właśnie szykował aparat w telefonie.

\- To mój brat. Rzucaliśmy monetą by zdecydować, kto będzie miał zdjęcie.

\- Dołącz do nas – zachęcił chłopaka Gerard. W ciągu kilku chwil zrobił się bardziej pewny siebie, zapewne gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest mile widziany przez tę dwójkę.

\- Ale wtedy nikt nie zrobi zdjęcia – zauważył brat dziewczyny. – Mogę się obyć bez niego.

\- Geri da sobie radę – zapewnił go Leo.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i dołączył do nich, podając telefon Gerardowi, który natychmiast zrobił użytek ze swoich długich rąk i nie miał najmniejszego problemu z objęciem ich wszystkich w kadrze.

\- Powiedzcie „whisky” – zachęcił ich, ale niepotrzebne było głupie słowo, by rodzeństwo się uśmiechało, bo robiło to praktycznie cały czas, nawet gdy już się pożegnali i wrócili do rodziców.

\- Masz pierwszych fanów – zauważył Leo z dumą.

\- To bardziej twoi fani.

\- Chcieli cię mieć na zdjęciu, uważają cię za równego mi celebrytę. To byli też twoi fani.

Gerard uśmiechnął się do niego i ucałował w policzek, nie przejmując się zupełnie tym, że ludzie naokoło to widzą. Już nie musieli się o to martwić.

Jeszcze przed wylotem, gdy siedzieli w samolocie, zauważyli że zdjęcie wylądowało już w Internecie z cieszącym ich obu podpisem.

**Dzięki za zdjęcie @leomessi @gerardpique. Co za urocza para <3**

\- To nawet fajne – stwierdził Gerard, chowając telefon. 

\- Co jest fajne?

\- Bycie lubianym przez twoich fanów – odparł łapiąc go za rękę. – Nie że mi jakoś szczególnie zależy, ale miło wiedzieć, że jest się lubianym.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię lubią – przyznał, ściskając go za dłoń. – Nie chciałbym, żebyś czuł się niekomfortowo.

\- Chyba nigdy do tego nie przywyknę, nie spodziewałem się, że w ogóle będą chcieli robić ze mną zdjęcia, ale czuję się już dużo lepiej z twoją sławą.

\- Więc nie ma szans na kolejna ucieczkę? – zapytał z nadzieją.

Gerard pokręcił głową.

\- W życiu się mnie nie pozbędziesz – zapewnił i pocałował go w usta, być może nieco śmielej niż powinien.

\- To dobrze – wyszeptał Leo nim odpowiedział na pocałunek, odrzucając na bok myśli o tym, gdzie się znajdują. Znowu. I tak jak wczoraj, tak i dziś im przeszkodzono.

\- Przepraszam – usłyszał po chwili i zaskoczony spojrzał na stewardesę, która uśmiechała się do nich rozbawiona. – To jest ten moment, kiedy zapinają panowie pasy.

\- Oh, jasne.

Obaj zarumienili się i mieli mały problem z zapięciem pasów, bo ręce im się trzęsły pod wpływem spojrzeń współpasażerów. Teraz gdy mogli swobodnie okazywać sobie uczucia, trochę ich ponosiło.

Samolot w końcu wystartował, pozostawiając Barcelonę za sobą. Czekał ich mały przystanek w Nowym Jorku, dopiero potem mieli lecieć bezpośrednio do Argentyny. Nie cieszyli się na tak długą podróż, ale jakoś znajdą sobie zajęcie na czas lotu. Póki co znów złapali się za ręce i obaj patrzyli przez okno, ciesząc się swoją obecnością i nadchodzącymi świętami, które spędzą z rodziną.

Na lotnisku w Rosario nie było wcale lepiej niż na El Prat, tutaj także było sporo fanów, którzy przyszli powitać Leo w domu. Ale nie tylko oni na nich czekali.

Szybko wypatrzył rodziców czekających na nich przy samochodzie. Gerard też ich zauważył i zatrzymał się na chwilę, ale Leo pchnął go delikatnie w ich kierunku, szepcząc że nie ma się czego bać.

Po opuszczeniu zbiorowiska fanów w końcu dotarli do samochodu, gdzie matka od razu objęła go mocno. Potem to samo zrobił ojciec nim oboje skupili się na Gerardzie, uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie.

\- Dobrze cię w końcu poznać – odezwał się tata i uściskał mu dłoń. Mama była mniej formalna i wycałowała go na powitanie. – To co? Gotowy dołączyć do rodziny?

Geri popatrzył na niego, ale bez strachu, a z ekscytacją i miłością. Leo nie potrafił nie odpowiedzieć tym samym, instynktownie sięgając po jego dłoń, aż splótł razem ich palce.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Gerard bez zawahania i z determinacją w głosie, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając go z oczu. – Jestem.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, ale Leo położył mu rękę na sercu, gdzie pod bluzką wyczuł kształt srebrnego medalu.

Obaj byli gotowi.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i koniec. Smutno mi z tego powodu, bo jest to moje ulubione opowiadanie, jakie do tej pory napisałam, a piszę już prawie dziesięć lat. Mam nadzieję, że następną historię z tą parą pokocham równie mocno, a szykuję kolejny większy projekt, ale kiedy go rozpocznę tego nie wiem, miejmy nadzieję, że niedługo :D  
> Dziękuję wszystkim za czytani i do zobaczenia!


End file.
